The times Arthur managed to save Merlin
by Juliet'lovestory
Summary: ... and the one time he didn't. When Merlin tells Arthur the truth it was not because he wanted, it was because it was needed, it was either telling Arthur or dying on the pyre. 'once you know something you can't not know' and Arthur agrees, what he doesn't understand is why, pray tell, he hasn't killed him already. Reveal!Fic Purely bromance.
1. Once You know

I know I come late to this fandom. I KNOW but I finished the series just two days ago (finally!) And im just too broken hearted! (sobbing in a corner) I wanted more, so much more! And that ending God, they might as well just have killed me with it! Did you see Merlin crying? Because I couldnt from my own tears! Damn!

I wanted to see Arthur and Merlin acknowledging each other as friends (and sorcerer or course) It was an amazing story, I laughed way too much, I cried a bit at some parts and overall Merlin and Arthur were the best friends. So this is just pouring my heart out to move on from such an amazing show!

Hope you like it, reviews are always welcome!

A/N: IMPORTANT! This takes place after season 3 when Morgana turns evil but with uhm, a change? Instead of Uther going in depression after Morgana he comes back at full force against Magic, calling Agravaine into the picture to help him with it. Thats why we have Uther and Agravaine together along with Arthur.

Disclaimer: I own nothingggg, should I have I would have ended it SO DIFFERENTLY.

A/N2: On July 31 (Harry Potter's birthday) I found a BETA! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Safelyliving. The difference in the flow between the first and this one is amazing!

 **A/N (26-03-2018):** I see a lot of new follows everday! Even now I still get a lot of updates on people favoriting the story or following it, please never hesitate to leave a review, even if it is in chapter 1, or when a chapter feels special to you, or if you want to wait until the last chapter and catch up, they are what motivates me, always! That being say I do hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it!

* * *

"Once you know something, you can't go back to not knowing"

QUESTION OF MOTIVES

PART 1

Arthur woke up with a startle, something—or rather someone—had crashed inside his bedroom. The crowned prince was up on his feet, not even half way awake with his sword raised before he could even process what was happening. This stance was a quest in of itself and only achieved because of his years of training.

He blinked several times as he tried to identify the cause of this rude awakening. _What is it his father? Was Camelot in danger? Was he about to be murdered?_ When he spotted the cause of his loss of sleep, he shouldn't had been surprised; really, if he hadn't been still fighting the urge to stay awake, he would have rolled his eyes. In the dim light that came through the window, he saw his manservant pushing the door with all his weight. He was breathless and had the face he always wore when he (they)—that meant Arthur tagged along by principle—was(were) in trouble. It was—sadly— not uncommon to catch his servant in his quarters, when god only knows what time it was and god only knew what he was doing; but before Arthur could yell or say a quick remark, Merlin had dragged a chair against the door to keep it even more locked. If that was even possible.

Arthur waited all but two seconds to give Merlin time to deliver an explanation. However, when none was given except his manservant just wriggling his hands anxiously admiring his handy job, Arthur lost it.

"Care to explain what this means, _Mer_ lin?!" Arthur exploded lowering his sword.

"Eh… no, actually I don't." Merlin answered as he dashed passed Arthur and then glanced outside the window. He was murmuring something under his breath. Arthur had began to lose the little patience he had with him.

"Merlin…" Arthur managed to say with a tinge of ominous danger in his voice.

Merlin turned on his spot and began pacing. Moving his hands trying to convey an idea that Arthur, by all he was worth, couldn't understand. "So, Arthur, say I go—umm, say I got into trouble."

"Trouble?" Arthur spat.

"Yeah… no, what if—no, no… just, ugh." He stopped on his tracks, watched Arthur, shook his head, and began pacing again. "God, I'm so stupid!"

"Merlin—" Arthur said in a slow and low voice, in that 'prattish' attitude his manservant was always calling him on. "I thought we had already stated that, what I don't understand is why you feel the need to wake me up at unholy hours to tell me so." Arthur had forgotten all about sleep and now he was actually smirking, if a little bit annoyed towards his friend. He eyed his sword, uh—maybe he could hit Merlin with the hilt of it.

"Remember that time? With Sophia?" Merlin suddenly asked as if Arthur had not spoken at all.

Arthur glared in return. They had agreed to never, _ever_ , talk about that again. The thought of hitting Merlin grew by the second.

"Yes. Merlin…" He dragged the name as he finally threw his sword onto his bed and crossed his arms. Now this was ridiculous. Arthur could sense no danger besides a soon to appear hole on the floor if Merlin kept pacing.

"Okay, well, remember when you wanted to go out with her? And Gwen, and the other women, and I covered for you?" Merlin finally stopped his pacing and turned towards Arthur. Arthur nodded, unsure of where this was going. "I need that favor back."

Arthur was a loss of words for a second before he hissed.

"You need a—I'm the Prince of Camelot. _Mer_ lin. I don't do _favors…"_

"Oh, like _me_ saving _your_ life wasn't a favor _to you_!" Merlin retorted.

Arthur answered by throwing a nearby goblet at him, and the idiot, after years of being subject to Arthur's behavior, only sidestepped it; however, the more Arthur watched Merlin, the more he realized something was indeed going on. Even if the banter was normal, the way Merlin kept looking like he was about to bolt certainly wasn't.

"Merlin, what in god's na—"

A loud thud was heard on the door that made Merlin jump, a hand flew to his chest and he hunched a little where he stood. His blue eyes that shined dark in the eerie light closed like sending a silent prayer and if Arthur imagination wasn't playing with him. Merlin was trembling in a rather warm night of summer. Merlin was behaving, well, so not Merlin that Arthur just stared at him with his eyebrows furrowed. Merlin looked like he was about to jump out of the window if Arthur wasn't there to stop him. Arthur had seen Merlin scared but not like this. The way Merlin was even watching Arthur. The prince didn't dare to go beyond the thought that was nagging him. Merlin was scared of Arthur, and Arthur refused to believe that. A moment later another thud was heard, louder this time.

"What is it?" Arthur turned his face slightly halfway to face the door but still facing Merlin, trying to figure his friend out.

"Sire!" It was his father personal guard. Sir Percy. "Your father requests you immediately. A sorcerer has infiltrated Camelot. He wishes to see you with no delay."

Arthur didn't waste a moment to retrieve his sword and turned around, knowing why his manservant had looked so terrified now put Arthur at ease. Merlin was a coward at times. As he moved the chair to open the door, he suppressed a chuckle, leaving Merlin to try and keep himself safe. The idiot should have told him that from the beginning instead of stalling.

When he managed to pull the door open to let the guards in, he looked over his shoulder to glare at Merlin, but he wasn't there. He was about to call for him when the guard demanded his attention.

"Sire, your father is in the throne room waiting for you."

"What happened?" He asked forgetting about Merlin for a moment, maybe the idiot was so scared, he had decided to hide somewhere in his chamber. His mind supplied that it was something Merlin _definitely_ wouldn't do, seeing how much the boy liked to put himself in danger—and Arthur on his toes—but as a red cloak appeared on his vision (supplied by one of the guards), he decided to ponder about his manservant later and focus on his father's request now.

Arthur closed the door behind him and ordered a guard to stay put, telling himself it was because he needed his room to be safe. He had all kind of expensive things in it. His treasures were in need of protection, right? His mind pictured the gold, precious stones, rich tapestries, gold and silver goblets, and amazing trinkets that belonged to far away lands. The guard wasn't stationed because of Merlin. He even scoffed. Of course not.

"A sorcerer was spotted inside the Castle, Sire." The guard supplied as they briskly walked to meet the king. As they passed, Arthur saw knights and guards scattering around the halls swords ready. "We believe he's still inside."

Arthur opened the door of the Throne Room unceremoniously, where he found Sir Leon along with his uncle Agravaine talking with quick hand motions with his Father. At the sight of his son, Uther turned towards him, relaxing his stance upon seeing his son unharmed.

"Father." Arthur acknowledged and then he cut to the chase, as he always did when at a loss of what to do, "Sir Percy told me a Sorcerer is in Camelot."

Uther nodded gravely. "It is true, I fear."

"How is that possible?" Arthur asked truly bewildered. A sorcerer in the castle? That was asking for a death wish. "Who saw him? Where?"

"That would be me, sire." It was his uncle who spoke. "I was doing my duty, checking the guards' night shift when I saw him. He was making—he was creating fire balls as he walked…" Agravaine shook his head. "It was magic, pure evil; your highness I assure you, and I dare say he's here with unsavory motives"

The last part was directed at Uther who had began pacing at the mention of 'fire balls' and 'magic'.

"We will catch him, my lord." Leon promptly intervened. "There is a guard on every window, door, and entrance of the castle as we speak, and every room is being searched."

It was at that moment that Arthur saw that his father was toying with something in his hand, whatever it was he knew better than to ask bluntly.

"And the gathering?" Agravaine questioned with his hands behind his back.

"Everybody within the walls of the castle is being reunited on the main hall." Sir Leon provided. "The reason is that a group of bandits has entered the castle."

"Father?" Arthur questioned, waiting for an explanation. Uther instead turned towards Leon.

"Very well, once you are certain that every living soul under this roof is there, send word to us."

Leon nodded before leaving, his red cape waving behind him. Once he was gone, Uther turned towards his son, showing him what he had been turning on his hands just recently. Uther gave one last glance at it before passing it to Arthur almost in reverence.

It was a white-transparent stone or rock, small enough to be covered by his hand. He passed it to his other hand, feeling the edges and the coldness it radiated. Other than the cool temperature, it looked like a plain stone to Arthur. Why did his father glance at such a common, unimpressive stone with such nervous energy?

Arthur held it only a few moments longer. Sensing that the stone was not going perform a wonder, he gingerly handed it back to his father.

"What does the stone do?" He asked with curiosity. The prince was not stupid. The stone clearly had a special purpose. The way his father held the stone said as much.

"And why is everybody being reunited in the hall? I understand the need to keep them safe against a sorcerer, Father, but I don't see how congregating all of the castle in one place is going to keep them safer."

Arthur chose to ignore the fact that his father had lied to the inhabitants of the castle in order to not raise panic. Reducing hysteria was imperative, he could understand his father's lie. Of course having them all in one place would make it easier to protect but also hurt them. If the sorcerer was not apprehended and turned out to be a strong one, the castle and all those who inhabited it could be in deadly danger.

However, Arthur could handle danger. What he was not ready for was the story time that followed.

"This stone, son, was retrieved a few weeks ago by the Knights of Camelot. While on patrol, they found a house of a sorcerer hidden in the woods. A two days ride from here." Uther was saying as Agravaine waited by the window. Arthur was dumbfounded. His father would go insane with his demands and was ruthless wherever magic was concerned. His calm story telling about this stone's origins was opposite of what he expected from his father. Instead of searching the castle himself, and ordering Arthur to catch this sorcerer, he stood serenely before his son. Arthur deduced that this stone was responsible for his father's strange disposition.. "They brought back some items for Gaius to inspect. This sorcerer owned more things that just books. Apparently he owned precious stones, magic artifacts, and other fascinating objects. All of them were sealed in underground crypts. I feared that if they were left unattended, other magic seekers might try to use them for evil."

It was left unsaid, but the phrase 'In case Morgana seeks them…' wasn't lost on Arthur.

"What did Gaius say?" Arthur asked, even more aware of the stone.

"Nothing of importance." Agravaine assured the young prince as he turned from the window to face the king and his son.

"He easily separated the items…. between the harmless and magical ones. Unfortunately, he couldn't decipher the stone, couldn't pin point its exact purpose. Thus, last week I set out on a quest to find someone who could… enlighten us."

There was a knock on the door before his Uncle could continue. Leon walked in, bowing respectfully. "Sire, we are ready for you."

"Very well," Uther turned towards Agravaine. "I entrust you with the guards and entrance of the castle. If anything should arise, inform me right away."

Agravaine nodded respectfully before leaving. Once again Arthur was finding himself quite restless that his father had talked without saying anything of what he wanted to hear, but he knew from past experiences that if his father had started this, he would finish it.

"Did Uncle Agravaine have any luck?"

Uther turned towards Arthur with a glimpse of darkness swelling in his eyes. His father had changed since Morgana had left. The darkened look was more familiar than Arthur wished. The darkness that shined in his eyes had not departed since she had betrayed them. Uther turned his sight towards the stone once again, and his eyes showed a moment of maniac obsession that Arthur refused to acknowledge.

"Whenever a person with magic touches it, the stone will turn blue," Uther smirked darkly. "By the end of the night, we will have caught this sorcerer, Arthur, and soon enough anyone that dares to raise magic against Camelot and believes will go unpunished."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As they were about to leave the throne room, Arthur excused himself, quickly assuring his father that he would return. He needed to dress. There was little desire in either of the men for the inhabitants of the castle to see the prince shirtless and barefoot with only his undergarments and a red coat covering his strong shoulders. Uther agreed with a sharp nod, and they had parted ways.

He saw his door being guarded by the same two guards he had left and dismissed them by telling them they were needed in the Main Hall, then assured them that he will be there momentarily. He entered his room. Once inside, he hurried to change. Glancing at his sword, he grasped it and moved it to his table. It did not belong on his bed. He would need it for when the sorcerer was identified. As the sound of the sword hitting the table reached his ears, his mind shifted to Merlin.

He almost smacked his forehead. Of course, Merlin.

He swiftly spun his gaze around the room, waiting for his servant to appear. It was very likely that he was already in the Main Hall. Then again, he could still be hiding in the room. He rolled his eyes.

"Merlin?"

Silence.

" _Merlin_ , you still here?" He spoke a bit louder, and this time he received a muffled answer. It took a moment to decipher it, but finally, with a bit of doubt in him, Arthur walked to his closet and opened it, sword at the ready only to find Merlin grinning inside. His blue eyes sparkling and one of his hands waving from between his shirts.

"You—" Arthur sighed and rested his forehead against the door, lowering his sword once again. He wasn't even going to ask. "Get out. We need to be in the Main Hall in ten minutes before my father starts looking for me."

With Uther being so paranoid as of late, he had little doubt that he would send ten guards if Arthur dared to not show up in time. He turned to get his red tunic and brown breeches, then noticed that Merlin had not moved. He sighed tiredly as he threw his shirt on.

"So I see you do know how to change yourself?" Merlin said with a faint voice, and if Arthur had been paying attention, he would have noticed that Merlin was still throwing anxious glances at him.

"Merlin, right now is not the time for your stupid jokes. Move." He urged the dark haired servant. Arthur was looking for his belt. When he didn't find it, he turned towards Merlin for help, only to see that Merlin had moved out of the closet and _sat_ looking at his feet rather than attend to his master's needs.

"Look, I don't know what is it with you right now, but we need to get going." Arthur hissed and then turned around on his heel. " _Where is that damned belt?"_

"On the top left corner drawer."

Arthur hummed sarcastically. "Maybe you are not the worse manservant in the history of Camelot."

He put his sword through the belt and without so much as a glance towards the mirror he crossed the room fully expecting Merlin to be behind him, just past his right shoulder like he always was. Arthur clenched his jaw when he found empty air. This was too much. With a hand on the doorknob, he called to Merlin twice. Merlin did not even flinch.

Arthur sighed, incredibly annoyed that Merlin was throwing a silent tantrum at this moment of all times!

"Merlin, I swear to God." Arthur said marking every word to make himself clear. "That if you don't get your ass out the door right this second _I will_ kill you."

Merlin didn't react, didn't answer back; he didn't even scoff or call him a prat and that alone spoke volumes that the situation was dire. Seeing this, Arthur walked a few steps back to see Merlin better and that's when Arthur noticed it, it was barely there. The scarce light made it hard to see but it was undeniable. Merlin's hands were trembling. His face turned away, rather interested in the closet wall, his shoulders slightly shaking …

I dawned on Arthur that Merlin was crying.

Arthur didn't dare say anything for a moment, unable to comprehend what had put Merlin in this state. He opened and closed his mouth but in the end nothing came out. It took a second longer before Arthur looked away and cleared his throat respectfully, choosing to stand a few feet in front of Merlin. Merlin just kept staring at the closet door, pretending that he didn't notice Arthur or that he had been crying.

It was Arthur who finally gave up, crouched on his toes to be at the same level, and demanded, "Okay, what is it. Tell me."

Merlin shook his head twice, still staring at the wooden door like it was telling him the secrets of life. "You are going to kill me."

Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes. "Is this about the sorcerer? Did you find him on your way here? That is why you are so…unnerved?" He didn't want to call Merlin 'frightened' but honestly, that was exactly what Merlin looked at the moment. "Clot pole"

"Clot pole is my word…. _Clot pole."_

Arthur shrugged. He waited patiently for his friend to keep talking but he soon realized that was as much as he was going to get. "Is this about what you were saying earlier? Something about covering for you?"

Merlin sighed anxiously before his eyes finally rested on Arthur's, looking deep inside his soul. Arthur wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he refused to look away. Merlin's blue eyes shifted to one or the other before he shook his head; whatever he had been seeking Merlin didn't find it. Since he casted his eyes to the floor once again, Arthur felt a tinge of pain and anger that whatever had gotten Merlin into this state, he didn't trust Arthur with it.

"What did you do? It's alright Merlin. I assure you, whatever you have done, no matter what it may be no harm will come to you. That I promise." Arthur didn't even need to pretend. Merlin: good, loyal to the bone. Merlin couldn't do anything wrong even if he tried, therefore whatever Merlin had done that he needed Arthur to 'cover' for him he would do. The idiot had probably stolen food from the kitchen or something of the like.

Merlin just nodded but Arthur knew he didn't believe him. Arthur sighed, truly bewildered at his friend.

"Merlin? We don't have time for this. There's a meeting of urgency in the Main Hall. Whatever this is, it can wait—now come." He put a hand on Merlin arm to raise him up, managing just barely. Merlin swayed on his feet, steady eyes on the ground.

"I'm going to die Arthur." He said in a whisper so low that Arthur almost didn't catch it.

"You—you are not going to die, Merlin." Arthur was aware that his voice had a hint of desperation. This was escalating in his list of '10 times that Merlin had said stupid things' quite quickly. It would be seconds before a guard came barging in demanding his presence. Even worse, what if the sorcerer has already been caught and they were fighting? His job was to guard the life of the King. A duty he was failing at the moment.

"Don't you get it?" Merlin spoke as Arthur, who had began dragging Merlin to the door, stopped on his tracks. Merlin's voice had actually broken a little, and Arthur was trying very hard to not show that he was noticing how his friend was breaking in front of him.

"No, _of course_ you don't." Merlin practically scoffed.

The way he spoke left Arthur with a feeling of something raw creeping into him. The way Merlin talked sounded like Arthur himself was betraying _him_ instead of _them_ betraying their king by not obeying direct orders. He sounded so detached… like he somehow had already seen his faith… and had lost. "If I go to the Main Hall I will die, Arthur."

Merlin shrugged Arthur's hand away as he went by the window and sat on the windowsill, head hanging low and hands tightly secured on his lap. Arthur turned towards him, slowly his brain trying to process what he had said. No. It… _**no.**_

There was just one reason and one reason alone that could end in Merlin's death dare he venture into the Main Hall tonight.

Merlin and Arthur locked eyes from across the room, and Arthur sworn the gasp that was heard didn't come from him. He staggered two steps back, like if he had been hit in the stomach full force. His hand flying to the hilt of his sword for leverage. Merlin saw this and Merlin's blue eyes shined with unshed tears at Arthur's actions. He quickly looked away. Merlin was not angry, not even disappointed, he was just sad, depressed even and if Arthur was being honest a bit broken hearted.

Arthur had always thought Merlin was a man that could never be broken. Merlin was one of those people that had so much trust in their beliefs it was impossible to break, always showing that infuriating impish grin even at the direst of times, but now 'broken' was the only word that came to his mind.

"Merlin…" Arthur whispered, he took one step forward and he stopped. A sorcerer. He was walking towards a _sorcerer._

Merlin. _Merlin_ had _magic._ His idiot, friendly, loyal to the verge of being an annoying manservant had magic. Impossible. No. Arthur refused to believe so.

It was the only thought that repeated on his head, and Arthur shook his head adamantly.

"It's impossible, y—you? When—then…" Arthur wasn't even making coherent sentences anymore.

They stared at each other eyes, each of them looking for something in the soul of the other. Each of them looking for the resemblance of the men they wished they knew. Shared hope was being hunted by both.

A loud knock sounded at the door, and this time they both jumped.

"Sire! Your father calls for you in the Main Hall at once."

Arthur mumbled something incoherently, his eyes not leaving Merlin's form. Merlin's hands trembled on his lap, and he looked like if he could disappear he would gladly do so. He just shrank where he stood, his eyes wandering around the room frantically looking for a way out. Looking at everything and everywhere but Arthur.

Arthur realized Merlin was terrified.

"Sire?"

"Just a moment!" Arthur managed to say as his eyes strayed from Merlin to the floor. Arthur was sure, that in ten seconds flat, the guards would barge in thinking he was in trouble, maybe being retained by the so famous sorcerer or just because his father had ordered them.

It took him less than five seconds to get his resolve. He made a choice.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I wanted to post the whole chapter but I thought that would end up in a VERY VERY long chapter, so I divided it in two.

Very well! This was it!

Review if you please? (Still sobbing about the end)

-Juliet'Lovestory-


	2. You can't not know

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews!

I had planned to post this chapter as the end of this very, very short story, six or seven chapters at tops, however I had to agree with all of you and post the second part. I slaved myself over it. Its past 2am where I am and finally im happy with it, I literaly spent five hours on thisss (not counting the hours from a few days before today) Please tell me your thoughts since what I believe every Merlin writter fears the most is you know writing about THE chapter. Wich its THIS CHAPTER.

AND THANK YOU FOR SO MANY FOLLOWs!Wuju!

 **Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

 **A/N: This chapter was BETA on 21/08!/16 by the amazing Safelyliving.**

* * *

QUESTION OF MOTIVES PART ll

'... you can't go back to not knowing'

Arthur was standing in the Main Hall looking out the window. The sun was just barely beginning to rise on the horizon, turning the night sky into a dark royal blue. Three hours had passed, but finally the rock had been touched by everyone in the room, even Arthur himself. Questions had been asked. People had been assured that everything was fine, and once his father was sure no sorcerer, and it took quite a while to convince him, was hidden between his people he finally accepted that the sorcerer had been probably long gone.

The only people remaining in the room were his father, Gaius and the librarian, Geoffrey Mounmouth, the latter had a list of people on a parchment roll in which he had crossed with a line the names of those who had successfully passed his Father's 'test'. It was that parchment and his Father next question that made Arthur almost jump, of course the Crowned Prince of Camelot didn't jump, but never in his own castle he had felt such anxiousness. The prince looked towards Gaius, almost expecting to see Gaius's worried face, however the old physician looked peaceful and serene. If anything, his eyebrow was higher than usual as he looked to Uther. He, too, looked almost normal, but Arthur now knowing what he knew wondered how many times he had faked his demeanor.

Arthur had been thinking for three hours. His thoughts popping up one after the other. The thoughts made Arthur's mind feel tired. After he had touched the stone, he had gone to stand behind his father's throne, nodding and showing his support of the King's actions. It was important to always show support. However, his mind was absent during the whole ordeal. His body had been there, standing upright, but he didn't even notice when Gwen, beautiful, warm and precious Gwen had passed by him to complete the test. This indifference demonstrated how much the Prince was putting into his thoughts. Until now, his brain was catching up with reality once again. He furrowed his eyebrows. If Gaius knew about Merlin, why was he so calm? Arthur certainly wasn't.

"So, Mounmouth, is there anyone on the palace list that had not been here tonight?"

Arthur found himself gripping the chair of his father more tightly that he should have.

"A few of the knights that are on patrol, sire, two nobles that are in Gaius's infirmary, a maiden that is out of town, and—oh." The librarian turned towards Gaius. "Merlin. He's not on the list, how strange… is he gone on some errands of yours Gaius?"

"He-"

"No, no, I remember." Geoffrey said jovially. "I saw him at the library today."

Uther turned towards Gaius; the king looked bewildered that a direct order had been ignored by a servant.

Arthur didn't even miss a beat before his father could even ask.

"Merlin? He was here with me when I came in. You must have missed him, he was one of the first ones. He touched the stone, called it a 'stupid test'" Arthur made a gesture of total annoyance. "I sent him back to his chambers." He looked at his father straight in the eye as he clasped his hands behind his back. "I didn't want our people to hear or doubt the power of the stone and your test, Father. So I thought it was best to dismiss him quickly."

Uther nodded in response, if he had been angered by Merlin's actions he didn't show it. Arthur had wanted Gaius to support him but Arthur wondered if maybe the old physician was too stunned to do so.

Seeing Gaius was not providing any help(besides rising his eyebrow up if that was even possible), he realized he had to say something more. He said something that made the old Arthur, the one oblivious to Merlin's magic, cringe. "Besides you must remember that Merlin was hired because he—because he saved me, twice now father. If he were a sorcerer, I would have been dead ten times over now."

Arthur had the grace to scoff at the thought of Merlin being a sorcerer. Uther had been scratching his chin as he listened and tiredly he nodded in silent agreement. After a moment, he turned to Geoffrey.

"You heard my son, Monmouth, besides Merlin, as Arthur has made me the favor of remembering." He motioned to his head and Arthur controlled himself to not scoff at the sight. "The servant boy has saved Arthur in multiple occasions, even if the boy is never quite in his right senses he could never be a sorcerer. The boy is more clumsy and stupid as every day passes— no offense Gaius."

"None taken, Sire."

The librarian didn't ask for more, and Arthur saw with a pounding heart that Merlin's name was crossed off the list. A weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Very well. You are all free to go. I have kept you long enough." Uther turned towards Gaius and nodded to him in silent gratitude for his help. Gaius walked out along with the librarian, but Arthur could feel his eyes on him till the doors were closed.

Arthur waited a moment for his Father to say something, but when he did not do so, he bowed to his King and started to make his way out the throne room when Uther called. Arthur turned respectfully, if Arthur was scared he didn't show it.

"Sire?"

"This… manservant of yours, Merlin."

Arthur tried hard to keep a serene face. "Yes, father?"

"I will not have my motives questioned in my court, let alone by a servant. You know I don't indulge much in the way you treat your own servants, but on this occasion you better show him a lesson Son, for you will be learning a lesson too." Uther sat on his throne, eyes fixed on his son and his left hand toying with the stone. "Don't let anyone question your motives and orders. You will be king one day, Arthur, you will do good in remembering that."

Arthur nodded respectfully and walked out. Once he closed the doors behind him, he released a heavy sigh. Danger. Since when he had thought that being around his Father was being in danger? He glanced around, and once he was sure he was not needed anymore either by the guards or his people, he returned to his chambers were a certain sorcerer with much of explanations to give waited for him in the darkness of his closet.

Arthur dismissed the guards that he had left to watch the doors to his chambers. Turning his head to sweep up and down the hall before stepping inside, he noted the lack of movement, and entered his room silently.

A few minutes passed where all he did was stand there, back against the door, eyes glued to the wooden dark doors of the closet that contained so many secrets between them. Thinking of all the questions he had harbored in mere three hours, he wasn't sure he should be doing this: going behind his Father's back, turning his back to everything he had been taught to believe. A war was unleashing inside of him, and he didn't know which side would or should win. Gwen couldn't possibly be of help this time, her warm soul and kind words could not, for the first time, provide him with an answer—and Merlin, the only other human he had always confided in, was the issue of his problem.

So many emotions swirled inside him, his hands involuntary balled into fists, clenching and unclenching along with the turmoil of feelings inside him. A part of him wanted to wrench Merlin out the closet door and stab him then and there, while the other part of him wanted to shake Merlin till he spluttered everything he had been hiding. He wanted Merlin to tell him the truth. Why? Why did he lie?

Because Merlin had lied to him for years. Years! And still…. Then why he had protected him a few minutes ago? Why, pray tell, had he lied straight to his Father's face? For just… for just _Merlin?_

Finally, it was his own Father's words that helped him through his predicament.

He was not going to let anyone question his motives. Even his own Father. The complete silence compelled him to walk toward what would be a long night of whispered talks. He slowly walked to the closet, with little and silent steps, almost expecting Merlin to just burst out. When he got closer, he stopped again. His hands went to his hair in desperation still unsure of how to proceed, how to face this predicament. It was at that moment though that he heard the quiet sobs of his friend pass through the closet door and Arthur forgot all about his anger.

Merlin was crying for God's sake!

Suddenly, all Arthur could feel was remorse. He felt like, if he lost Merlin, he might as well never be king, because if he turned his back on Merlin now he was never going to be able to forgive himself. Merlin was his friend.

He didn't want to be that kind of king. A king that didn't listen, that just acted, that never wanted to hear different points of view or one that never wanted his authority to be questioned. He didn't want to be a king that would turn on his friends based on lousy opinions of them. He didn't want to be a tyrant.

Arthur realized he didn't want to be like his Father.

Arthur retreated back to the door of his room and this time he opened and closed it harder. The sobs stopped right away. Arthur gave Merlin five whole minutes to recover before he opened the closet door gently but surely, as to not startle the warlock that was hiding inside. Merlin was curled on the floor of the closet, sitting with his knees propped to his chest and his arms around his knees. The tears were dry on his face but even through his calm demeanor, Arthur could see his red eyes and downcast attitude.

Arthur stepped to one side; and Merlin sighed, haphazardly stood up, and walked out. Arthur could see all of his manservant's muscles tense and cringe from the posture he had endured for hours, and a part of him registered that if he was worried about this minimal thing. (The idiot chose to hide there himself, For Gods sake!) He almost laughed at the idea of hanging Merlin.

Merlin and Arthur eyed each other for a second. Arthur opened his mouth to speak.

Merlin beat him.

"I'm going to die, aren't I? They know I wasn't there, they are probably looking for me."

"Merlin..." Arthur began to talk when Merlin interrupted, in normal circumstances Arthur would have thrown something at him.

Merlin began pacing and—against what Arthur had imagined—he was more or less ignoring Arthur as Merlin babbled. "They are isn't it? Oh God. Gaius will be so disappointed, after all he did to protect me…my Mom will be crushed… she warned me, time and time again…and I never listened! " Merlin whispered hysterically, a crazy and detached look in his eyes. "This is the capital of all places not-magical! Thinking back I think I deserve a price, I lasted years."

Merlin was definitely talking to himself now, and Arthur stood back, loss as what to say, unable to think properly anymore.

"Maybe it's better this way." Merlin said as he tried to control the tears.

"Merlin…" Arthur was torn between smiling or cringing at seeing his friend taking this so… so lightly, like him dying would mean nothing at all, like if he somehow was expendable. Arthur was silent after that, because the thought registered like cold water running through his veins. Merlin thought he was not needed, not wanted. With so many friends, a loving mother, Gaius, even Sir Gwaine and Lancelot who loved Merlin as a brother.. _how?_ How could Merlin think he was expendable? That people would not miss him?

Merlin kept rambling and pacing around the room.

"Oh gods. What now? What now? Wait… Did Gaius try to protect me? Oh Gods, I just… I need to tell Lancelot. He needs to get Gaius out of Camelot if Uther— ugh…" Merlin ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. Looking at the door for a moment, almost expecting Uther to show up at the mere mention of the name, he muttered, "I have a letter already written. It's under a loose floor board in my room under my bed. Give it to my mother."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, Merlin (And Arthur was sure) could not have possibly had gone and written a letter, he was trapped inside the closet! It gradually dawned on the prince that Merlin had written that letter before this. Once again he wanted to say something, but he choked on his own words. Merlin didn't even notice.

"Gwaine, tell Gwaine to deliver it, of course you wouldn't." Merlin said when Arthur had failed to answer him. Merlin wasn't mad; he was just delivering orders around as he kept pacing, blinking unshed tears as he tried to keep up his brave façade.

Arthur was speechless. As foreign as the thought of killing Merlin was to him, Merlin, apparently, had already come to terms with it eons ago. He was already talking about letters, last goodbyes, and protecting his precious people. Was this how all magic people lived their lives? Already knowing that sooner rather than later they would die? He felt sick just thinking about it.

"Merlin…" Arthur finally managed to say for the third time. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Of course not," Merlin said without missing a beat, however, he had stopped pacing as his voice was low and sad. "The King will. Tomorrow by sunset…in a pyre."

Arthur was sure that the next five seconds they both imagined how that would go.

"Kill me," Merlin suddenly spluttered looking up to look directly at Arthur's eyes. In his last moment of braveness before the end came, his eyes fierce and hands set. "If I'm going to die, I would rather die by your sword right now than tied to a pyre." It was Merlin's only request as fire burned in his soul.

For a moment no one said anything, Merlin just stood there, submissive as always, his eyes looking something very intently above Arthur's shoulder. Arthur took his sword from his belt and Arthur gave Merlin a point in his mind for bravely staying put at the sight of it. Arthur moved the sword from hand to hand, pondering on what he had learned from just hearing and watching Merlin for the past five minutes.

Arthur eyed his sword as he thought a hundred thoughts a second.

Merlin was ready to die. Right now. Merlin was a sorcerer… and still he had not tried to flee. For God sake! Merlin had magic, and Arthur was still in one piece, right? His mind was at a loss. Arthur knew that Merlin could have killed him a thousand times over the past few years—magic or no magic— but Arthur? Could Arthur just let it go that easily? The fact that his friend was a sorcerer, something that was born to be killed?

It was that thought that terrified Arthur, and the sword shook for a second in his hand.

'Born to be killed'

In the hours that he had time to think at the Main Hall, he had discovered that the trepidation of turning Merlin into his Father paled in comparison to the fear he had of himself. Could he trust Merlin again? And more importantly could Merlin _trust Arthur_? Because this time, with no secrets between them, it would be on both sides. They would have to trust each other completely if neither wanted to die in the process.

The question, itself, was simple.

 _Could they trust each other?_

Merlin stood straighter when he saw the resolve in the prince's eyes. Merlin knew this was it. Arthur raised the sword to Merlin's neck, slowly and deliberately as Arthur's eyes never left Merlin's. Arthur's gaze was grave as something unsettled him beyond belief. Merlin didn't even blink when the cold side of the sword tapped him on the neck gently. Merlin, if anything, stood straighter, his eyes set, ready to take his death.

In that feeble moment, Arthur saw everything in Merlin's eyes.

Arthur was stunned with what he saw.

Arthur lowered his sword after a moment and tossed it onto the bed, then he walked to the table and sat heavily on a wood seat. The palms of his hands against his tired eyes, trying to ease the pain—and hide the unshed tears that he refused Merlin to see— the sun was already beginning to warm the room, and Arthur felt exactly like that. The night had finally gave away to the morning, and slowly but surely, the sun was rising on the horizon.

His tired brain made the connection of something his Father read to him years and years ago, when Arthur and Morgana were little and enjoyed hearing stories of knights, kings, and queens. 'It's either when the sun hides behind the mountains or the very first light at the dawn than any man gets their resolve.'

For a moment everything was quiet and then, Arthur laughed. It built up slowly, from his chest to his shoulders, first as soft chuckles and then whole-heartedly.

His most loyal person wasn't a knight, or a guard, nor even Gwen, it was Merlin! Merlin of all people!

"Arthur?"

"Take a seat." Was all that Arthur managed to say. After a moment, when he controlled himself enough to speak, he motioned for Merlin to move; and Merlin, almost scared and ready to bolt if showed any kind of threat than the one he had just faced, finally took a seat in front of Arthur. Arthur managed to smile causing Merlin to become more bewildered by the second as he anxiously looked around. Arthur let the silence grow for a moment as he finally found the words to convey his thoughts. "I have a lot of questions, but for now… I just need one thing. One answer, that's all I ask."

Arthur wanted to ask about a hundred things, but he was still afraid of what he would find out if he dared going there. Before he could comprehend the reality, Arthur needed to grasp that the man sitting in front of him, trusting him with his life and the other way around , was a sorcerer.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Arthur said gently, his demeanor sober once again, ready to face the answer. "Why did you lie?"

Merlin sighed, and his eyes shifted towards the window. The ray of sun hitting his skin, for a moment or two they were silent.

"Because I was afraid." He finally answered and then he shifted his eyes to his hands. It took him a moment before he could speak but Arthur realized this far gone Merlin was about to say the only thing that could make Arthur understand. "One day Arthur you will be king. You will be the best King that Camelot had ever seen. One day you will bring prosperity and peace to this land. I believe in you, Arthur, and I believe in everything you represent... so, I vowed to protect you till that day came… to be your friend and protector when you needed it the most— I know how hard the path has been set for you but if I wanted you to become the greatest king Camelot will ever see I couldn't afford to be killed before time and in order to do that…"

Merlin didn't finish as he just shrugged with a half-sad smile and opened his hands.

Five whole minutes passed where each man didn't say anything or do anything besides stare at the wooden table. The whole room was lit up now, and it was time if they had gone to sleep, for Merlin to come barging in to wake Arthur with breakfast. The sounds around the castle began to be heard and Arthur realized this day was going to be a common day to most of the inhabitants of the kingdom.

Uther will once again sit on his throne, his guards would go on patrol, his knights would train, Gwen will look as beautiful as she always has been, his people will trade and sell, and farmers will take care of their fields. Travelers will get lost and children will go out and play begging to get their knees scrapped, Gaius will raise his eyebrow, and Gwaine will go to the tavern. Camelot will have a normal day. If they were lucky, no eventualities will arise and late at night everybody will go to sleep peacefully to await the next day.

Arthur will never admit it, not even in future years, not even when time passed and his children ask for 'Uncle's Merlin and Dad's Adventure Stories' and finally, after a full good life he dies, in one side his wife and the other Merlin, he never says it but for him today was just like in that story. Today, just at the break of dawn, he had understood that even if he failed; if he never became king, if Camelot fell, if Morgana succeeded in whatever she's plotting, if Gwen ever left him for a better man, if he ever doubted himself, the man beside him would not.

He always will have Merlin.

It was an unmovable truth, like his eyes were blue, and the sun rises every morning.

"Merlin…" When Arthur spoke, if his voice shook a little neither of them mentioned it. He waited till the warlock stubbornly looked up. "Thank you."

A silent conversation passed in a second between them, gratitude, relief, anger, friendship, understanding and in that second there was no barrier. Arthur was no Prince of Camelot and Merlin was no servant. They were friends, and brothers united by destiny. Merlin managed to smile as silent tears ran freely down his face. He even laughed a little when reality hit him at full force, everything was going to be alright, stubbornly like a five-year-old he tried to get rid of the tears as he shook his head, chuckling. Arthur rolled his eyes warmly at the sight of Merlin.

"God, stop the crying, you idiot," Arthur said trying to ease the tension. "I'm going to punch you, so you can have a reason to cry."

"I can't help it!" Merlin smile got even wider as he scrubbed his face trying to put his emotions in check. He sighed with relief and looked around happily. Arthur was sure that for Merlin his whole life had changed too. He bounced on his seat like a child. "Wait, does this mean I can use magic now?"

Arthur stiffened. Yes, Merlin was not evil or anything, but still magic or what he thought to believe about magic was still engraved in his soul. It will take a while to get used to it, even more time to eventually get over the fact of what he had just discovered. However, as with any great changes, little steps must be taken: one at a time.

"I—um, I… yes, I guess..." Arthur tried to say in a confident tone, and Merlin bounced happily.

"Oh God! You are already the best-crowned prince there is—of course because there is only one, I think that even Gwaine cannot do a better job than you— but..." impishly he shrugged. "Anyway, can you imagine how hard it was to polish and undent your armor while trying to use magic when people come and go to the armory at all times? Can you?!" Merlin shook his hands in front of him, trying to convey such a complex feeling.

Arthur put his hands on the table, a look of resignation on his face. All this uh- _power_ … and Merlin was thinking about how easy it will be to polish his armor now.

Arthur was still unsure if Merlin could kill him even if he wanted.

"You, the ultimate idiot, showing me the way to go." He had never been good with emotions and so far tonight had turned out a very emotional one. He even scoffed as he talked, slowly but surely trying to work his way back to normal, seeing that Merlin was back to his babbling and happy self. Arthur crossed his arms. "Who would have thought? You and me, building Camelot for the better."

There was a silence for a second.

"I did."

* * *

So there! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!

'Juliet'lovestory'


	3. Everything goes wrong

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. If the first two were the base of the story this one is the prologue.

Hope you like it. It's extra-long so I can find time to write what comes next! If there is any fault of grammar mistake please let me know, my first language isn't English and I'm trying to learn as much as I can. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I loved them!

* * *

The time Arthur saved Merlin… and lost his dignity with it.

"And then when you less expect it… everything _goes_ wrong."

In the middle of the night a lonely figure made its quick escape past the deserted halls of the castle, making its way silently through the night, passing guards inadvertently as only a man who knew his way well could. He walked briskly, with silent and mute purpose. Soon he reached the unused door that led to the outskirts of the castle. The man unlocked it with one of the three keys that existed and pushed it open, covering himself with his black cape from the chilly air.

The man looked around the deserted place before he walked past the trees and into a stable designed to leave horses for night patrols. He mounted into his black horse with ease knowing perfectly well that the next patrol wouldn't arrive before dawn. He made a half hour ride through the woods, not expecting to be attacked at such dark hours and making sure to stay away from the night patrols route, people would say it was a miracle that he could travel late at night on a horse without incident.

But as it turns out it was no miracle, it was magic, strong magic.

Sooner rather than later the horse stopped, knowing fully well how and when did he had to—like the horse always did—and the man quickly dismounted, black cape swirling behind him and, for his amusement, the flickering fire on the little hut was showing past the window. He will have to make a remark about this tonight. She had grown careless.

He walked to the front door and remembered the last time he had gone unannounced. Gulping, with his hand going to his throat, Agravaine knocked twice on the door before slowly it creaked open. For his great relief Morgana was not only awake but expecting him, she was siting on a wooden table as she sipped hot tea from an old silver mug. Agravaine wondered how could she manage to look royal and elegant in a hut that was even smaller than the room she used to have back at the castle.

At the sight of him, she rose to her feet, snarky and tall and beautiful. Agravaine nodded in acknowledgment.

"Milady."

"Agravaine, what took you so long? You were supposed to come here yesterday's night." Morgana cut to the chase as her eyes looked at the face of the man, searching for any minimal change on it that could deliver this information. "What news do you bring?"

Agravaine took a steady breath.

"Everything went according to plan, M'lady Morgana, but some _inconveniences._..showed along the way." Agravaine was sure she could see past his fake façade of braveness.

"The sorcerer, is he dead?" Morgana demanded to know.

Agravaine sighed in defeat and shook his head silently. Morgana was still for two seconds flat before she slapped her hot cup to the side, throwing it to the other side of the room. The clattering ringing eerily around the place.

"My lady, Morgana, the—"

"The plan was foolproof, Agravaine!" Morgana snapped placing her hands flat against the table. Her voice sharp and tinged with cold anger. "You didn't even need to do anything! All you had to do was congregate _Every. Person. Around. That. Stone._ That was it. The stone will shine on its own!"

"I did, my lady Morgana, everyone in the castle congregated around it. The stone never once shined, however…" Agravaine looked out of sorts as he clasped his hands behind him. "Gaius touched it before the gathering began, Uther wanted to test it, to see if the power the stone held was true and it did turn a faint blue but—" He looked reproachful for a moment when Morgana didn't show any sign that this was news to her. "You knew Gaius used magic."

Morgana sat on the seat once again and nodded. "I always had my suspicious but I was never sure. Did he die then?"

Agravaine shook his head and Morgana for once wasn't surprised, she scoffed. "That old fool, of course he didn't die, he has saved Uther' wretched life way too many times in the past, thinking now I guess it was to be predicted."

Agravaine remembered as much. Uther had confided in him and him alone that Gaius had a bit of magic from his past 'dark days' as Uther had called them, however, Uther trusted Gaius completely 'If Gaius wanted me dead, he could have killed me, Arthur and half of Camelot already, I trust the man with my life and I hope I can trust you with this information too.'

Agravaine couldn't hurt the man, or make Gaius magic public without Uther knowing it had been him and he couldn't risk losing the just gained trust he had won from the King, however, Gaius was definitely not the so famous Emrys that Morgana had been looking for.

"But we do not need to despair, milady, Uther had made a show of keeping the rock and use it in the future." Agravaine complied. "If this Emrys is indeed in Camelot, we will know soon enough."

"You will make certain he does. Make a line so every person in Camelot touches the damn stone if necessary but I want this Emrys found and dead!"

Morgana's eyes flashed gold and a golden vase on the other side of the room flew to her hands, Agravaine looked intrigued as to what had she prepared this time. The smile she wore was wicked and Agravaine was grateful that he wouldn't be on the other end of her anger.

"Now, now, Agravaine, sit, join me to dinner, you must be tired, after all." Morgana could pass from furious, snarky and wicked evil to shining, beautiful and charming in a matter of three second flat.

"Yes, thank you." Agravaine took his satchel from his back where in fine pieces of cloth he had wrapped bread, fresh fruit and chicken meat that he had brought from the kitchens. He settled it in two plates and sat with Morgana for a very late dinner or very early breakfast. The fire was still alive and he eyed the golden vaccine the woman kept on her lap warily. Agravaine talked about the whole ordeal of the test as Morgana listened carefully, trying to take any piece of information that could be used for future reference, she was disappointed to hear Agravaine hadn't been there during the gathering and explained in great detail what would happen to Agravaine if next time he dared to fail her.

"I need all the information I can get! If you are not in the place when its happening tell me, how we will get it?" She hissed as she finished her food and then smiled. "But, be that as it may…after years patience is nothing but my friend, Agravaine, with the stone sooner rather than later the throne will be mine."

"But of course, m'lady."

"Very well—"She turned to him with a serious expression and her eyes shined in the eerie light of the fire. "I have a new mission for you."

"I'm yours to serve."

Morgana smiled wickedly as she finally delivered to Agravaine the golden vase she had been holding and her eyes turned golden.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Uncle!"

The adviser of the king turned towards the voice of his very much hated nephew, seeing him reminded him of better days when his sister had been alive. Agravaine, with his grave face, brown eyes, and dark hair resembled the total opposite of what his sister used to look, Arthur, on the other hand, was the living sight of his dead sister, and even then he couldn't find it in him to love Arthur, he never will. Arthur, just by being born, had killed the only person he had cared for, however, he smiled as he waited patiently for Arthur to catch up with him in the courtyard. He will have his revenge. Soon enough.

"Yes, Arthur?"

Arthur patted his back twice—harder than was necessary Agravaine was sure—and he cringed trying to not roll his eyes.

"I have been looking for you everywhere," Arthur said crossing his arms talking in a respectful tone. "I have a request. I'm planning to have a meeting at my chambers this evening. You, Gaius and myself, it is something of great importance. I was hoping you could assist."

Agravaine started to walk motioning to Arthur to accompany him up the stairs of the entrance, King Adviser or not Agravaine still had chores to do around the castle as long as Arthur and Uther were alive, hopefully, neither for too long. "Of course, Sire. May I ask, however, what this meeting is about? Taxes again? And is the King informed?"

Arthur looked around the courtyard as they stopped in the threshold where two guards were perched a few feet away. Arthur squinted his eyes and hesitates just briefly.

"Oh, I see, I understand," Agravaine interrupted before Arthur had to explain himself, even if they were half- siblings Arthur and Morgana were alike in that way, "Secrets are best to be shared with not so many prying eyes and ready to listen ears. "

Arthur nodded in gratitude, "Exactly."

"Very well, then, I'll be there."

"Thank you, Uncle, and I would appreciate keeping this meeting away from my father's ears," Arthur said and he understood wrongly when Agravaine raised his brows. "It's for his own good. I swear. After we settle down an agreement tonight I will talk to him personally."

"I will trust your judgment, but I—"

"Arthur, Sire! There you are!"

Merlin was running in their direction from the entrance that led to the lower town, past the courtyard and then he was running up the staircase. Agravaine stood his ground amused as Arthur crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in exasperation, however, he noticed when the prince sighed with a smirk on his face when they both watched the servant boy avoid hitting a few guards passing by because of his clumsiness. At the last step of the stairs, the boy fell and Agravaine cringed as he closed his eyes. Even he felt sorry for the boy's knees.

 _Unsurprisingly_ Arthur had scoffed, rolled his eyes histrionically and shared a laugh with the guards at the entrance, looking at Agravaine as if saying: 'Can you believe this idiot?' _Surprisingly_ Agravaine's nephew shook his head and walked down the steps, muffling a soft chuckle when he saw the brown old breaches of Merlin ripped by the knees.

"Perfect, I had just fixed these ones," Merlin grumbled and Agravaine saw as Arthur, _the future king for god's sake_! Lowered his arm for Merlin to take it, Merlin took his forearm and Arthur pushed Merlin to his feet, not quite dropping the young boy's arm till the servant was steady on his feet.

"For god sake _Mer_ lin I know I told you to sweep the floors but not so literally," Arthur grumbled but he amiably patted Merlin forearm twice as he looked him up and down making sure Merlin was not actually injured.

"Sire," Merlin nodded in acknowledgment of Agravaine and Agravaine nodded in return. God, he hated to nod to a servant when they were the very less of the human kind.

"Sorry, uh—did I interrupt something?" Merlin asked.

Arthur crossed his arms and shook his head. "Not at all, we had just finished."

"Indeed," Agravaine spoke pleasantly and turned to Arthur. "I'll see you after dinner then Arthur. Now, if you excuse me…" Agravaine said and stalked away ready to see the positions of the guards for today's night patrol, he was rounding the corner when he saw Merlin saying something to Arthur, who laughed whole heartedly before he schooled his features and kicked his manservant on the head.

Agravaine scoffed and finally, he was out of sight.

-.-.-.-.-

Merlin was having a midday break with Gaius at the quarters of the old physician, surrounded by books, potions, herbs and every other trinket. Merlin had been in deep thought so far, his mind going to the meeting they would have later that evening. Merlin had told Arthur just yesterday that he had witnessed a man in black leaving Camelot a few nights ago, when Arthur had asked him if it had been a one-time thing Merlin had denied it, he had seen such an occurrence more than a few times (Merlin had thought he was a secret messenger or something of the sorts) but Arthur refused such knowledge, furthermore, Merlin was certain in any case it had something to do with Morgana.

"Its just a funny feeling I have, honestly. Who would leave at such hours?"

Neither of them wanted to go to Uther on just 'Merlin funny feeling', so Arthur had agreed to investigate first, once they were sure what this man was doing so secretly they would go to Uther. That's why they had agreed to meet Agravaine late this evening, Arthur planned on telling his uncle his plan and what Merlin had found out in order to catch this person. Agravaine was in charge of patrols, so no one will question him if he made a sudden change out of the blue.

Now, sitting in Gaius's office Merlin was wondering if it will be wise to alert Agravaine, he was sure Agravaine was loyal to the crown but there was something about him, he could not quite point it what exactly, but he just didn't trust the man as completely as Arthur did, however, Arthur trusted him with his life and Merlin would have to tag along with it.

Someone knocked on the door and for the second time in less than three days, Merlin had to begrudgingly accept that Arthur was getting better at this thing called: Kindness.

For the common eye, it looked like everything was in order, this fine day in the chambers of Gaius.

But from Merlin's point of view there two things that by all means didn't quite belong there. The first thing was the food, Arthur had ordered that food would be served on the physician's chambers and demanded enough to eat for three people but as Merlin saw the quantity and _quality_ of food that was delivered Merlin was sure that he could eat from it for a two whole weeks and have enough left to share.

And of course, even more than the food the fact that the soon to _be king was_ eating _with servants_ was the most uncommon of sights. Merlin, to be honest, wasn't that surprised, he had always known Arthur had a good heart, however obnoxious he's at times (And a Prat, he was born that way, there's no helping it) and he knew that Arthur considered Merlin his friend, even if he had never quite said so out loud, however, to let other people see this act of friendship made Merlin smile and throw a quick remark about Arthur surely gain weight.

Once they were alone the three man sat on the wooden little table and ate in amiable silence, Arthur once or twice breaking it to ask something about the trinkets around and Merlin complying and answering back, Gaius just ate with his eyebrow raised barely touching the food that filled the whole table.

"Gaius, you look like you have seen a ghost, are you alright?" Merlin chuckled under his breath as he stuffed himself with some bread. Arthur scoffed as he ate more royally than his manservant.

" _Merlin_ , I know I have seen tree branches thicker than you but please have some manners." Arthur nudged him sternly in the ribs and Merlin rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

Gaius turned his eyes from one to the other and then finally indulged himself on his fresh fruit, staring at each of them in quiet but happy amusement.

Merlin and Arthur had decided to confide in the old man the same night that Arthur had spared Merlin's life, deciding to leave Merlin with the task of doing so. That had been over a week ago, and even days later Gaius looked even more in shock as every day passed. Merlin could only chuckle and remember how Gaius had come to find out. In all honesty, Merlin didn't, _really didn't_ have planned it that way.

Merlin smiled on his food as he recalled the past event.

He had been accommodating some books on the upper shelves with magic, too much of Gaius dismay— the wooden ladder had broken a few weeks ago and it would look suspicious if Merlin repaired it, everybody in the kingdom knew about his clumsiness— and Merlin, tired of falling everywhere because of a number of books piled on the floor, had given up and begun using magic to accommodate them.

Gaius had hissed for five whole minutes under his breath at his recklessness.

"Merlin stop it! What if Uther—"

"C'mon Gaius, is already past sunset—,"Merlin said as he merrily moved his hands, eyes shining golden as he accommodated the books _by order of size_ just for his amusement. "Nobody comes past this hour, and even if the King shows up he would knock first."

"Merlin—"

At that moment though, like if Gaius himself had called on it, Arthur stepped inside the room without knocking, Arthur had done so on purpose, he _hated_ when Merlin didn't knock—that meant every day of his life—but for once he wanted Merlin to see how a horrible a habit that was. He had wanted to catch Gaius and Merlin in a verbal fight, or Merlin sleeping instead of doing his chores.

Of course, he wasn't counting that Merlin will be standing on the corner of the room, hands raised, eyes shining gold and books floating merrily above his head. Arthur blinked before he closed the door at once making sure no one was in the hallway and Gaius, oh dear god, Gaius had turned so pale and his eyes so huge he looked like a personification of a fish.

"Sire! I—we...we.—"English apparently had left Gaius for the moment.

Merlin had dropped the magic abruptly and the four books he had been levitating fell to the floor with a loud thud, one of them—but of course the biggest and thickest one—fell on his head, he muttered a silent 'ow' as he massaged his skull, blinking away the pain.

Arthur glared from across the room, arms crossed. It wasn't the first time he had seen Merlin use magic, they both had spent the whole day after the 'revelation' of Merlin's magic in Arthur's room talking and putting as Merlin had said 'the magic on the table' telling Arthur all he didn't know about the past few years. Then he had performed a few tricks with Magic that had left Arthur astonished, of course, even if Merlin had escalated quickly on his ladder of intelligence he held of people, he was put on the bottom of it at once when he saw how reckless his stupid servant was being.

"There's nothing to explain, Gaius. I understand." Arthur said sternly and shaking his head in disbelief. "I understand that he's an idiot, a reckless one at that!" Merlin grinned and flashed his eyes gold in response, soon the book that was closer to the Prince dashed to his head and Arthur ducked to avoid it.

"Merlin!" Gaius and Arthur screamed at the same time. One in despair and the other one in annoyance.

Merlin just put his hands behind his back and nodded in mock servitude. "Sorry, Sire, need to keep you uh—in form, you know, from future attacks of sorceress."

Gaius had turned almost transparent and he looked like was having trouble breathing, he moved to stand between Merlin and Arthur, ready to leap at the Prince if he dared to raise a hand—or sword—against Merlin.

"Sire, please, he—he's a stupid and clumsy boy!" Gaius spluttered. "He, he meant no harm, I can assure you, he… please, you must understand…" Gaius turned towards Merlin for help, and quickly Gaius gave that look that said 'Do everything you need to do but get out of here!'

"Oh…" Merlin said under his breath and he looked guilty and in panic, raising his hand towards Gaius to hold him still, the man looked about to faint. Arthur's angry demeanor (At being called fat by her servant, he noticed the remark) quickly diminished when he knew at once that Merlin had _forgotten_ to tell Gaius. Ugh, he wanted to kill his manservant. He took one step towards Gaius to help and that made Gaius bolt from where he stood, pushing Arthur's hand away.

"Merlin, go!" Gaius had turned on his heels as he shook Merlin's shoulders.

"Gaius—"

"Stun him and leave! I will find an excuse to explain this later, just go! Go before Uther finds out _. Merlin!"_

"Its fine Gaius, Its fine. I won't kill him. It's fine. _Jesus Christ_ Merlin, didn't you tell him?" Arthur said where he stood astonished. Since when his people liked Merlin more than him he wasn't sure, but he was divided between being amused at Gaius protective behavior or angered that Gaius was so ready for Merlin to use magic on him and fled the city.

He chooses to be amused, as everyday passed he came to realize just how hard Merlin's life actually was. So anger was the least of his feelings towards the sorcerer. Merlin apparently came out of his own stupor and took Gaius shoulders as to avoid the old man to faint.

"Oh, Gaius, I didn't mean for you to find out like this, I didn't know how to tell you!" Merlin babbled. "I mean, yesterday we were so busy, and I came late at night and you were asleep, and today—I wasn't sure if- I didn't want to…. You know, rise up your hopes…I'm so sorry."

Merlin gave a shameful look at Arthur before he returned to Gaius. "Arthur knows, Gaius."

Merlin shined his eyes gold and a stool crossed the little room so Gaius could sit heavily on it. Arthur patiently took another one—of course, stupid servant couldn't do anything for him!— Gaius was silent for a moment, he looked to Arthur, who didn't raise his sword and didn't look angered, if anything he looked annoyed at Merlin's forgetfulness.

"But—but… your mag—your… _abilities_ Merlin." Gaius whispered out of habit.

Merlin smiled gently as he kneeled on the floor to be a little under Gaius stare level and pointed to Arthur with his head. "He knows everything. He knows about my magic. He was the one who covered up for me with the stone? Two days ago?"

Gaius nodded absently. "I thought… I thought it had been a coincidence, that he— I never…"

Merlin made a sound of regret. "Im sorry I didn't tell you before, I know I should have but in all honesty I didn't know how to do it, you are always telling me to be careful and for you it was the most dangerous idea if Arthur were ever to find out." He sighed. "I didn't want to put you in the position of having to choose between Arthur and Uther, if it ever came down to it."

Arthur looked to the floor with crossed his arms. It pained him really. That the people he trusted wouldn't trust him back, as to reassure the old man Arthur just nodded.

"It's alright, Gaius. My Father doesn't know, as far as I'm concern he never will." Arthur said in a low but firm voice. "I trust Merlin." He finished hastily not wanting to dwell much on the issue. After the long day Merlin and he had just a few nights ago where they didn't leave his chambers if they weren't needed he was done with having emotional talks for a lifetime.

Arthur threw an accusatory look towards Merlin. "You told me you were going to talk to him _, you idiot!"_

Merlin had the decency to look guilty. "I forgot! Kind of—I mean, It was too good to be true, isn't it?"

Gaius and Arthur both sighed annoyed in his direction. Gaius had a firm hand on Merlin's shoulder, almost afraid that the young boy would disappear where he stood. Arthur noticed and made himself scarce to give Gaius and Merlin some time to talk freely—not before ordering Merlin to do a hundred chores tomorrow morning and practically demanded for Merlin to be more careful. 'For Pity's sake just put the damn _lock_ on the door if you are going to—well, _practice!.'_

He closed the door behind him and Gaius knew right then and there that everything would be, _indeed,_ alright.

Merlin chuckled, his stroll by memory lane over now and Gaius this time not having a heart attack just threw the boy he loved as a son a stern look over his food, his eyebrow going up a few inches up.

"You were thinking about how Arthur found out, weren't you?" Merlin asked good-naturedly and then shimmed in like a servant girl. "Get over it, Gaius it's _so over_ last week."

" _So over last…_ It's still very fresh in my mind, Merlin! You _attacked_ him for god's sake! (Merlin grumbled that it wasn't an attack) For _years_ we kept your secret and now you go around Arthur, The Prince of Camelot doing _magic_. I still feel like anytime you could be snatched away! It's _nothing_ to be taken lightly." Gaius exploded and then turned to look at Arthur apologetically; his voice subsided for a moment. "I'm not worried about you Sire, if just my normal and daily worries I'm afraid."

Arthur and Merlin shared a look before they returned to their meals in silence, almost like little children after a reprimand. Gaius was right of course. Merlin would still be killed if he wasn't careful and Arthur, for all he was good, was sure that there was just so much he could to keep him alive.

"I will protect him, Gaius, you have my word," Arthur vowed to himself and the old man.

Everything was silent for a few moments before Merlin, with feigned dignity because _of course_ he couldn't let this opportunity go, touched as he was with what Arthur had said.

" _You_ protect _me?_ I have a list, you know? Of all the times I have saved your sorry ass from— _Ow"_

"Have some respect will you? _I'm still_ your Prince, you _idiot!_ "

"Very well then, your _royal_ sorry ass." Merlin said, and this time, he ducked before the punch collided with his head.

"Ugh, I fucking hate you," Arthur said and when Merlin straightened his back again with an impish and proudly grin, Arthur didn't lose time and pushed Merlin with both his hands and strength, ending with Merlin toppling off the seat comically as he muttered a row of profanities from the floor. Arthur then looked smugly towards Gaius, just like a little kid who was proud of his doings. "Just _so much_ you can avoid, Mer—Agh!"

Arthur fell to the floor when the stool he was sitting on magically—literally this time—moved from under him and Arthur fell on his royal ass with a surprised face before he snapped his head towards Merlin, glaring daggers at his direction. Arthur was already making a list of impossible chores on his head.

Merlin was glaring back with a grin. "You were saying, _sire?"_

Arthur moved his left foot and it collided with the stomach of the servant, who in return flashed his eyes gold and the still full plate of the prince fell on top of his head, clattering around the floor and rolling away till it landed near the entrance.

None of the occupants in the room had noticed over their own havoc but someone had been knocking at the door for a while now, at the sound of crashing and angry mutters Gwen opened the door hurriedly thinking than an accident had taken place. Gwen took the scene before her with silent amusement as the three men snapped their heads in her direction. She waited for any of them to explain themselves. Such explanation didn't come.

She looked towards Merlin, who was hunched on the floor, snickering and holding his sides with tears on his face, from pain or from laughter Gwen was not sure. Then her chocolate eyes turned to Arthur; who was sitting a feet away from Merlin with food all over him, his feet raised to kick Merlin or just for the benefit of it was still a question to be answered and then to Gaius, who looked like he wanted to kick both of them out the window or hang them was still to be decided.

Arthur babbled something about falling down and Gwen just nodded with a silent smile, choosing to ignore both of her friends and turned towards the physician. Hands clasped in front of her dutifully.

"Uh— Gaius? The king request… request your presence in his chambers immediately, he uhm… just hurry, he says is of the most importance." Gwen let out a giggle that she tried to cover with a hand when neither of the boys had moved at all and then turned on her heels and closed the door behind her. A second later they could hear her soft laugh carrying past the hallway.

Everything was quiet for three seconds. Then Merlin laughed uncontrollably punching his fists on the floor as he rolled on his side, trying to get any air possible on his lungs as tears of mirth rolled down his face.

"Oh gods, did you—did you… see _her f_ ace?" Merlin rolled away from Arthur, already seeking for a place to hide. "No, forget that, did you, did you see _your_ face!"

 _"_ _MER—LIN!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Agravaine stood respectfully behind the King who sat on his velvet chair patiently waiting for the physician to come. He remembered what Arthur had told him about the evening meeting later that day and furrowed his eyebrows. Whatever the meeting was about would definitely come to his advantage and had decided to comply and keep the secret away from Uther, after he learned what this was he could turn his back on Arthur, or if he was lucky, against him.

Uther had told Agravaine that he needed, in great urgency, to see Gaius the second Agravaine had spotted the King at midday. Agravaine had sent the servant girl to retrieve him with no delay. After that Uther had been silent staring at his hands, not sharing anything else with his advisor.

This unsettled Agravaine, Uther was not usually like this, and for a moment he looked towards the golden vase on top of the wooden table on the corner of the huge room, blending perfectly along with the other vases, tapestries and rich artifacts that adorned the king's chambers.

Morgana had not told him what the vase did, all she did was tell Agravaine to find blood from Uther and then drop just one single drop inside, then to leave it anywhere in the king's chambers.

"The vase will work on its own." He could remember the wicked look in her eyes, even days later. "And don't worry about what it does, you will find out soon enough, don't come to see me before it happens. You have risked enough trips as it is."

To this moment Agravaine had not seen any changes in the king, but he would wait patiently for it, so immersed in his thoughts he was he didn't notice that Gaius had already knocked and entered, choosing to stand a few feet away, respectfully waiting for the king to talk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Gaius, my friend, you have come at a moment of great importance," Uther said as he rose from his seat and paced slowly around the table. Gaius nodded in return.

"Sire?"

"I can't think of anyone better than you to help me in my predicament at hand," Uther said in a serene tone. "I trust only you and Agravaine can help me with my predicament."

"Whatever that is, Sire."

The king smiled a soft smile towards his friend before he turned to face them. "I know I had waited years, trying to come up with a solution but I'm getting old, my friends, and there just so much a king can do to keep their lineage."

Gaius's eyebrow went up on his forehead. "Sire?"

"I am sure that between the three of us we can manage to… find, an heir to the throne."

The silence that followed could almost be touched, it settled around the room like a dark tangible sheet. Gaius opened and closed his mouth twice, surely, he had heard wrong.

"Good joke, Sire." Agravaine scoffed after a moment.

Uther raised a brow, dignifying himself. "Agravaine, I assure you, this is of great importance. It's not a matter to be taken lightly. Now, what do you suppose we can do about it? After all, we all have had years to think about it."

"Sire? A… an heir? To—to t-the throne?" Gaius spluttered as he looked towards Agravaine. Agravaine shook his head silently. He didn't understand, was this a joke from the king?

Uther clasped his hands behind his back to face both men and he nodded as solemnly and seriously as only a king could.

"With no heir to the throne we need to think of the future of Camelot. Camelot needs an heir. Someone I can train as soon as possible." Uther then looked ashamed and to the floor for a moment before he raised his head. "No marriage will… come fruitful, if you understand, so other methods have to be taken."

"Sire… you, uh—Has Arthur done something wrong?" Gaius asked worriedly. "Are you punishing him? He's a good boy, Sire. I'm sure your son—"

Uther raised his brows and then he barked a very sad laugh.

"Sire?"

Gaius had lived for many years, had seen lots things, had faced terrible illnesses and basically had already experimented every kind of feelings there could be, having Merlin as a sorcerer and son living in the castle of Camelot, however, Gaius could swear on fire that to this day, the next phrase made him feel something completely wrong.

He had never witnessed a father _denying_ their own son.

"Son? Gaius, my friend. I beg of you to not joke about this. I don't have a Son. He died long ago with my sweet Ygraine." Uther was silent for a moment, remembering in sadness such a moment. He looked so crestfallen that Gaius was having a heart attack in silence. Was this really happening? As intelligent as he was he couldn't begin to understand the meaning of this.

"But, your highness. Arthur—" Agravaine couldn't even speak any further.

Uther looked at each man in the eye before he asked, completely baffled as to who this Arthur was and why they insisted on calling his name.

"Who's Arthur?" The King of Camelot asked in all honesty.

* * *

Well, there you go. A VERY LONG CHAPTER. I was going to cut it but it wouldn't have fit the same.

Anyway, instead of doing the small 6 shots I had been thinking they morphed into a story. Still a very short one.

Read and review if you please? And THANK YOU for all the follows and reviews.


	4. The painful truth

Well, I'm inspired and I do not want this inspiration to go to waste. I CANT STOP WRITING.

Thank you! For every review and favorite and follow! So glad to see Merlin's fans are around!

Once again this was a VERY long chapter, so I divided in two. In this Chapter we see a little bit of Arthur's point of view. I guess I was so focused on Merlin I forgot to see the very one-sided vision Arthur had of Merlin before the reveal.

* * *

The time Arthur managed to save Merlin… from the truth.

'Your biggest enemy will be reflected in the mirror."

"I can't believe you did that Merlin!"

"Well _, I think_ he deserved it."

"You attacked him!"

 _"It. Wasn't. An. Attack._ Why does everybody keep saying that?" Merlin stated sheepishly and then his eyes flashed gold, five pairs of boots completely clean aligned themselves with the rest while another four lifted in the air to start getting clean by levitating brushes. Arthur, since finding out Merlin had magic, had not stopped giving Merlin impossible chores. Like cleaning and polishing two hundred boots a day.

Lancelot and Merlin were alone in the armory and while Lancelot kept a vigilant eye for possible intruders Merlin would go walking around murmuring conjures around the place. The brunette and good looking knight never ceased to be amazed at the ability and pure skill that Merlin displayed when he used Magic, he never once fell as he trotted around casting spell after spell. The knights were training with Arthur and they had a few hours to spare before the so called secret meeting that Merlin had told him about started, or for any of the knights to march inside the armory.

Lancelot sighed and leaned against the door, his eyes darting around the room in pure amusement. How? How could people hate something as amazing as this? Even if Merlin used for chores for god's sake. Lancelot chuckled, not for the first time wondering how much power did his friend indeed had.

"What?" Merlin asked, concentrated on getting a few axes that were lying around and put them on the stone wall.

"Nothing." Lancelot had just come back after a two week patrol along with Gwaine and Percival—and they were dispatched by Arthur to take a day off (Much to Merlin's indignation)—however, Lancelot had agreed to accompany Merlin on his chores around the castle. If there was one person Lancelot had missed the most was good hearted Merlin, he was the only who knew about his magic –well now Arthur knew too, even if he was still aware that this could back fire at any given moment—when Lancelot was not around he was always worried about what would happen if no one was here to cover up for him. Now that Arthur knew he was glad that at least he had the prince to share this burden with.

"I was thinking, now that Arthur will become king—eventually, of course, I assume sooner rather than later things will change?"

Merlin turned around to face him, and while the two men were still the whole room looked alive with an army of boots lifting in the air, the chainmail was being washed by a corner by invisible hands, the helmets were being dented and the swords were being accommodated by order of rank as the flew above their heads. "Well, he said so, once he becomes king. He swore on his Father's life. Which is funny because Uther _has to die_ for him to become king. Who goes next? Percival or Sir Owen? I always forget. "

"Owen." Lancelot said at once. "Then Sir Percy and then Percival, watch your head…chainmail."

Merlin ducked at time when a mass of chainmail flew just an inch above his head. It went and hung on Leon's shelve. Merlin straightened like nothing had happened. "Thanks."

"I'm glad you managed without me all this time." Lancelot commented, more often than not Lancelot had to make ridiculous excuses to explain certain… _events_ , around the castle and the knights. He had a feeling Gwaine was not being fooled but then again he had never said anything to any of them and Merlin and Lancelot had let it be.

"Well, I'm glad you came back in one piece," Merlin said as he started walking again, this time, the red robes of Arthur trailed behind to get washed, and after a moment, the red, muddy cape of Lancelot disengaged itself from his shoulders and went flying behind Merlin. For a moment, Merlin looked like a knight and Lancelot nodded in appreciation. Merlin was the braves of them all, then he peeked through the door to make sure the coast was clear. "Did you tell him about me?"

"Uh—no, I didn't. Somedays he's fine but others…I mean, it's a lot to digest, the fact that the hadn't killed me came something like a surprise. Once he comes to terms on his own, then I'll tell him about you. Don't want you executed for treason, my friend."

"Fair enough." Lancelot said raising a hand to his throat. "So, the meeting late this evening, what is it about?"

Merlin lost concentration for a fraction of second and the sword that was being sharpened almost clattered on the floor before he regained control over it. "Yeah… got it, its about Morgana. I have a funny feeling—"

"I hate your funny feelings."

"That's what Arthur said… and Gaius! Oh, well, anyway I have seen a messenger leaving the palace at night, repeatedly, according to Arthur it's an anomaly."

"And you think Morgana is behind it?"

"I think we need to be careful." Merlin said as finally all the swords were sharpened and he stopped using his magic in that aspect. "And we need to find out before we do go to Uther, for all we know it's a married man having an affair with someone in the lower town. Jesus Christ, Lancelot, just how many tugs did you face? Your sword is practically a boy's toy!"

Lancelot sighed, opened the door just an inch and saw that the knights were still not on sight; he closed it again and put lock, resting his weight against it.

"Alright then, what can I do to help?"

Merlin shrugged. "Nothing really, for now at least, until we talk to Agravaine and decide what to do about it."

Lancelot hummed, if a patrol was organized to intercept this man maybe he could assign himself, that way Arthur and Merlin could have more accurate information, since he had met Merlin he had started to develop a kin eye for what was magic and what was not.

"Very well, being a strategist the most possible option is to assign a guard, I'll volunteer once is proposed, keep a _secret eye_ on things." Lancelot grinned and Merlin smiled over his shoulder, folding magically the red robes of Sir Allor. Lancelot heard Gwaine's laugh past the hallway and he was never so glad that his friend laughed with so much heart. "They are coming Merlin. Give or take two minutes."

Merlin didn't need to be told twice; his eyes flashed gold and started to place everything down and where they belonged. Swords were being sheathed, boots were aligned, and the clothes on the corner were put to rest.

Merlin smiled childishly and raised his thumbs, Lancelot unlocked the door just in time for the rest of the knights to stroll down the hallway, a second too late Lancelot saw that his sword was still being polished in the middle of the air a few feet away from him at he dived to take the hilt before the first knight walked in.

"Why couldn't you be the prince of Camelot, Lancelot?" Merlin whispered with appreciation as Lancelot began to sharpen his sword manually with a half-hearted glare. See? This is why he worries when he's away.

"Oi! Merlin! There you are!" Gwaine said as he entered and then looked around, startled to see his fellow partner there. "Lance? The hell mate? Weren't ya' suppose' to be sleeping, or having a day off or something?"

"Had to sharpen my sword." Lancelot said meekly as he raised his sword to show him. "You had the day off too, Gwaine."

The rest of the knights walked in, all of them in different state of ware, some smiling, some grunting and other laughing as jokes were passed back and forth, some of the youngest muttering under their breath of the brutal training with the prince and Merlin smiled knowingly.

"Yeah… can't sit still for too long." Gwaine said as he passed and clasped Merlin arm. "Good to see you mate, what do ya' say we go to the tavern later, like good ol' times?"

"Good old times?" Elyan scoffed from across the room. "You were gone _two weeks."_

Gwaine moved his hand like he had heard nothing and a few knights snickered.

"Merlin, did you do all of this by yourself?" Percival asked a few feet away as he eyed his new sharpened sword.

Lancelot had to resist a smile when saw the grin on Merlin's face. Percival, for being the biggest and by far most intimidating of all the knights was, from Lancelot's point of view, the most amiably towards Merlin, he was the only one who complimented or noticed all the things he did. Lancelot did too, but with the knowledge he had he didn't count. Gwaine was super protective of Merlin, but he wouldn't notice if his sword was more sharpened than yesterday seeing that half the time he was drunk.

Around the armory other knights started to check their swords or equipment and soon a few were nodding on his direction, throwing him smiles of gratitude and the youngest ones raised their thumbs, at least they shouldn't worry about chores like this ones, a few other just shrugged and other scoffed. Lancelot had to accept that not all knights were that noble and he noticed that Gwaine was glaring in the direction of Sir Oliver.

"Yes! Uh—I had a bit of help, from Lancelot here, but uh—yeah."

"Good job, Merlin." Leon said as he unstrapped himself from his armor and the rest of the knights followed through. Merlin nodded, dived on the ocean of knights with lots of 'excuse me' 'sorry' 'Just a second…' took the still wet clothes from Arthur from the corner and left the room with Lancelot on his feet.

As they walked down the hall they saw Arthur walking towards them in his own way to the armory, he nodded to Lancelot and as he passed he kicked Merlin on the head, Merlin glared as Arthur walked away without a word.

"You have to be a prat to be prince?" Merlin said massaging his head when Arthur reached the Armory. "I have been wondering."

"I heard that!" Arthur screamed before he opened the door of the armory with a final glare and disappeared behind it. Lancelot laughed the whole way to his room as Merlin made his way grudgingly towards the stables.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur was looking for Merlin, it was time for dinner and still his manservant had not deigned himself to show up with said dinner, he sighed as he strolled into the kitchens taking his own food for himself as the servants fluttered around, putting everything they could find in his plate.

He walked mindlessly to his chambers, he only wished he showed up in time for the meeting with Agravaine, and then he remembered that Gwaine had told something about a tavern…he closed his eyes in exasperation, finally resigned himself and leaving the food on a nearby table he went to look for Merlin.

He was no fool, he knew Merlin had used magic today in the armory, no one had seen and he had no idea as to how, but the fact that Merlin had still not returned could only mean he was doing magic _somewhere_ and Arthur suspected that Merlin had began to do it just to worry Arthur and pit him on the edge. Is this how Gaius feels every hour of the day? God had mercy on his soul.

Just then, like just by mere thought Arthur had conjured him-which as a funny use of words-he saw Lancelot and Merlin walking down the hall opposite from him, both of them chatting amiably as Lancelot shook his head at something Merlin had said, and soon a running Gwaine came up from behind them and threw his arms around them, steering them to the kitchen away from Arthur, for some unknown reason Arthur didn't call on them when they turned oblivious to his presence and were out of sight.

Arthur stood there for a few moments, his hands limp by his sides watching the empty arc where the knights and the sorcerer had disappeared. He knew that Gwaine and Lancelot loved Merlin just like the three of them were born brothers from different mothers, however, he suddenly realized that as friendly as he could be towards him he could never be seen in a tavern getting drunk with the rest of them. He couldn't pass his arm over his shoulder and enjoy a day doing nothing like Gwaine and Lancelot somedays did. He was _a future king,_ he had chores to do, things to do and people to take care of besides Merlin. As much as Arthur considered him his own brother he just couldn't show it.

Arthur realized that he could never be part of that circle and it was the price to pay for being born with a crown over his head.

In the past week he had spent more time with Merlin than any other human being, sure, he had spent a lot of time with him for years, but now, it was like the final wall had lifted. Arthur turned for Merlin for honest advice and they would sit in his chambers sometimes for hours talking about the kingdom. Merlin was the only one who questioned Uther's decisions and Arthur would debate his ideas with him. Just yesterday Arthur had vowed to Merlin that when he became king he would do something to abolish the stupid law against sorcery.

Merlin had left the room babbling about chores and before he left, Arthur was sure he had seen tears trailing on his face.

 _This was Merlin._ Merlin, the loyal, the warlock, the intelligent, the cunning planner. Merlin his _stupid friend_. Sometimes, he would light the candles of the room at once just to scare Arthur, or accommodate the books on Arthur's chambers when Arthur was in meeting so it would be easy to work on them later.

Arthur had always seen just one side of Merlin. The clumsy, babbling, kind of good for nothing but loyal Merlin and he appreciated him as his closet friend, however he now realized there was a whole other side of Merlin that had been hidden for years, and he sometimes felt threatened by it. Angered. Sometimes late at night Arthur would lay awake thinking how he had been deceived, furthermore, when Merlin had been lying around or disappeared or when he had caught him in his room late at night and he had crossed him with the title of idiot Merlin had been actually _saving his life._

Somedays Arthur couldn't sleep, thinking that such a powerful person was indeed his best friend and sometimes he had doubts, of course he did, and Merlin was trying to give him space to get used to him. Merlin knew Arthur better than the prince wanted to admit, however he thought back to all the times Merlin had witnessed people with magic die by his father's hand and other by _his hands_.

And still Merlin had protected him. Sometimes he felt like going to Merlin's chambers in the middle of the night and shake him awake and yell at him from the top of his lungs.

 _"'Why are you doing this?! Why?!"_

Why, heavens answer did Merlin with so much magic, so much power that he could over rule him in a second…why everyday he chose to be just his servant, then he would remember the look in Merlin's eyes that time when he had tested him with his word and everything with settle.

He didn't deserve the loyalty Merlin showed every day. It was… it was unprecedented, but when he had looked inside the soul of Merlin Arthur, in a vague context, understood that it was just… it was just like that. There was no explanation. Merlin _was designed_ to be kind, a protector, and just put his life and the rest of the knights lives before his. Merlin was literally _kindness_ in a person.

 _That was Merlin._

And Arthur laid awake at night trying to understand the pure concept that such a soul existed.

Arthur still had mixed feelings when he remembered the rest of his knights just joking around with Merlin and he wondered if they saw Merlin the way he did. He began thinking that probably they had come to this conclusion _years ago._

Gwaine didn't trust anybody, he had been a no one, he was a drunk and enjoyed spending his nights on taverns… and still he was the first to ask if Merlin was alright after a fight while on patrol. He protected Merlin like he was his own sibling, Leon one time had joked that Gwaine would quit the day Merlin died. Arthur was pretty sure that would be the case.

Lancelot had come not looking for revenge, but to help the realm. Merlin had helped him to become a knight, and even when Lancelot had sworn to protect Arthur he was sure if given the option Lancelot would turn on Arthur for Merlin's sake in a second. And Arthur was fine with that.

Gaius, Gwen, Leon, Elyan… and the list could go on and on…

Arthur was a prince, he was respected and loved by his knights, they were brothers in arms, they would die for him, however, they all would give their lives for Merlin just as easily… because they _knew_ Merlin and what he represented.

Arthur took two steps back shaking his head in shame. It had taken him _four years_ to understand the nature of Merlin. Apparently something that the rest of his knights and Gwen had come to understand the _second_ they met him.

The Prince of Camelot returned to his chambers alone, not bothering to retrieve the plate with his dinner as he passed.

* * *

A huge thanks to: mersan123, Aarona, CarolinaEirasSa, NerdGirlAlert, Maeriepc, rmatri540, . . and every Guest. Thank you for your words, for putting a review when I expected none.

Part ll would be posted soon I hope. Cookies for all of you.

Next chapter the action begins- from my point of view at least.

-Juliet'lovestory-


	5. Arthur's silence

Well, as I told you I can't for the life of me stop writting and here comes another chapter. _Never in my life_ of writing fanfiction I had been as inspired as with Merlin. Hope my muse won't leave me and can finish this story.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot. Sad indeed.

* * *

The time Arthur managed to save Merlin… from the truth. Part ll

'Sometimes no answer is also answer'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Did Gwen turn down another date?" Merlin asked worriedly, with a plate of food on his hands. "Oh, no, let me guess, what did Gwaine do this time?"

Arthur looked up from his papers and saw as Merlin closed the door with his foot and then carried Arthur's favorite dinner to his wooden table, with a flick of golden eyes the papers that were all over the place aligned themselves on the shelves, the one Arthur had in his hand battled him for a moment before Arthur, with a quiet smile, opened his hand and the paper flew to join the rest.

"Or maybe you are just mad because I haven't fed you." Merlin said with a smirk as he sat opposite of the king and motioned to the plate. "You always get cranky when you don't eat."

"I don't get cranky." Arthur snapped eyeing the food before he took one piece of chicken and motioned to Merlin. "So? What are you waiting for?"

Merlin shrugged and moved his hands to rest lazily behind his head as he suppressed a yawn. "Already ate dinner with Gwaine and Lancelot."

Arthur nodded and ate in silence as Merlin babbled, unware of the dark aura around the Prince.

"Quite the journey they had, but—of course you know that, they reported it to you." Merlin snatched a strawberry from the plate and was surprised when Arthur didn't smack his hand away. Shrugging Merlin took another one, maybe another phase in the 'recent kindness' of the Prat.

"I hadn't read it, Merlin. They just gave it to me today."

"Right." Merlin said as he eyed Arthur with what the latest knew would be a proposition for doing magic. "I saw Gwen today."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I thought, hey, it's been a while since you both had been together for a date." Merlin winked as he took this time a piece of mango, it was rare these days. "I can use some magic and cover for you."

"Why?" Arthur this time raised his eyes to look at Merlin and Merlin's smile faltered. There was something definitely wrong with Arthur today and Merlin couldn't quite place it. It wasn't unnerving per say, but… whatever it was it was troubling him.

"Because? Gwen actually wants to, she was the one who more or less requested it." Merlin chuckled. "It took her ten times to actually say it, she was so nervous!"

Silence. Merlin took his time to look at Arthur, who was eating normally, however his eyes were concentrated on some pattern of the plate.

"Arthur?"

"What?"

"Im talking about Gwen? You know, date and everything?"

"I heard."

Merlin looked at every corner of the room before he leaped to his feet and he took the goblet of water from Arthur's hands in a swift motion.

" _What—"_

"This is not poisoned." Merlin stated as he sniffled the water and then glared at the food. Suddenly he eyed that chicken leg with the most suspicious. "Maybe the food, are you feeling well? Dizzy? Out of sorts?"

"Merlin…" Arthur said coming back to his old self as he glared but he didn't mean it and Merlin was panicking because Arthur had _not yelled_. He fully expected a _"What are you doing, idiot?"_ not just a quiet _"Merlin…"_ So Merlin whispered under his breath and he looked to the food, water and Arthur and when nothing changed he let out a burst of breath.

"Alright, I don't know what's happening."

" _Nothing!_ Im fine. "Arthur said as he snatched the goblet of water from Merlin and the sorcerer took his seat again, this time head to the side as he eyed Arthur almost like he didn't know him.

"Alright, then; if you are not poisoned and under any kind of spell that I can tell, please, do share what happened to your pratinesh?" Merlin smirked and waited patiently for Arthur to do his share.

Arthur didn't, he just stared at the end of his goblet and finally put it aside.

 _Now_ Merlin was concerned. Arthur was not only being, well—quiet, he had put his food aside.

That was a first.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Merlin went as far as touch Arthur's forehead and the prince finally snapped, pushing Merlin's hand away.

"Cut it out! You _idiot_! Im fine! Im just thinking about tonight's meeting."

"I was talking about _Gwen_ so I don't believe that."

Arthur glared.

Merlin glared back.

Arthur crossed his arms and the sorcerer crossed his too.

"Are you serious?"

"Are you?" Merlin said amused at Arthur's behavior. Something happened and Merlin wanted to know what.

" _Stop._ Imitating me."

" _Stop_ being an ass! Oh, sorry, you were born like that, my mistake."

After a whole minute of this Merlin when Arthur refused to talk to him Merlin babbled as usual, two minutes later he was still babbling.

"—You know? Gaius says im the most stubborn sorcerer in the five kingdoms but that's just him."

Arthur finally grunted and he uncrossed his arms, raising them to the sky.

"Fine, Fine! I'll tell you but if you laugh about it I will throw you to the stocks for a month." He barked. "I mean it, Merlin."

"Gee, for a month." Merlin clasped his hands on his lap as he made one of those funny faces when he was thinking an amusing idea. "I wonder how many magic tricks I could learn alone, ya know, without interruptions." Merlin was actually imagining it. "One month without chores. You know what? Tell me. I will laugh. Merrily."

Arthur glared once more and finally he chuckled, the real first smile on the whole day. "How old are you? _Five?_ And im being nice."

"Fine. I won't laugh. Unless is very funny then I can't keep promises." Merlin said easily as he took another mango. "This things, good lord. _This_ is the reason why im your servant."

Arthur scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "For the food?"

"Definitely."

Merlin didn't push the topic but he waited patiently as he ate all the slices of mango's he could find. Arthur finally rested his elbows on the table, eyes casted on the food before he looked up to Merlin.

"If I tell you that what is bothering me it's just for me to know, would you let it be?"

Merlin wanted to make a quick retort but he saw the serious expression on Arthur's face, he looked down for a moment in deep thought and then with resolution he nodded.

"Yes." Merlin said and both of them leaned back on their sits. "I understand"

"Well that was easy." Arthur scoffed but he nudged Merlin's arm with a grin.

Merlin shrugged, he looked serenely towards the prince trying to convey what he was thinking. Arthur didn't know everything about Merlin. There were many secrets Merlin wasn't' ready to share and he knew Arthur had his own. Arthur was very insecure about himself and he tried to down cast it by being bossy, and obnoxious, and by being the best he could be so other wouldn't look down at him. Merlin couldn't understand how Arthur did things most of the time, Merlin, deep in secret, admired Arthur maybe just as much as Arthur admired him. He scoffed. Stupid dragon.

"Everybody has their own demons, Arthur." Merlin finally said. "We have to face them on our own at our own time. Just remember you've got me."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Im surprised _Mer_ lin, you… you almost sounded…"

"…Wise?"

" _God Forbid."_

The two friends smiled and then Arthur clasped his hands together.

"Alright, so what's this I was wearing about Gwen? A Date? _Perfect._ Can you cover for me, let's say… for a week?"

Merlin gasped aghast, a hand to his heart in fake dignity. "Even _I_ can't cover your pratinesh around the castle for that long. Uther would hang me, forget the stocks!"

"You are useless as always. Can you actually do something, _Mer_ lin?"

"Oi! More respect." Merlin said with mock anger and then he grinned smugly. "Im still the most powerful warlock to ever walk this earth, or so I've been told."

Arthur gave him two second of indulgence before he kicked Merlin's left leg under the table.

"Obviously they are wrong. Probably confused you, I would be understandable."

"Prat" Merlin hissed as he rubbed his knee.

"Idiot."

Merlin was about to retaliate when there was a knock on the door. Merlin sighed and went to open the door when Arthur raised his brows in amusement—(You are still my manservant, you idiot!)—and inside came Gaius.

"Gaius please, come take a sit, Agravaine should be here any moment." Arthur said amiably to the old man, however Gaius looked like he was about to faint. Arthur and Merlin shared a look and soon Arthur was on his feet.

"It's everything alright?"

"Gaius?" Merlin asked concerned as he steered the old man to a nearby chair. "What is it?"

Gaius shook his head and looked first towards Arthur and then to Merlin.

"I don't know…"

"Gaius?"

"Close… close the door will you, Merlin? We… we need to discuss something of… _importance."_

Arthur and Merlin understood the glance and at once Arthur was by the door, he dismissed the guards and ordered to not be disturbed and then Merlin closed the door placing a spell on it to avoid people passing outside to overhear them. Arthur put the lock, just in case.

"What is it?" Merlin said as he took a seat on the other side of Gaius and Arthur took one in front them, both facing the very pale and shaking Gaius before he recovered. Merlin knew in an instant that Gaius was not his protector, his Father, he was Physician Gaius, with an air of sufficiency and facts that was about to deliver a heavy blow.

"I was with Uther."

"He demanded to see you, that's right." Arthur nodded, all official and royal now, his hands laced in front of him. "Is he okay?"

"Physically, he is."

"Physically?" Arthur repeated and threw Merlin a glance before he settled back.

Gaius shook his head in astonishment, placing his hands on the table with his palms up. "Well, it's… I just don't know how to explain it… Uther is not that old and in all honestly… I don't think—It just doesn't make any sense! I ran every test, I gave him a potion to sleep and he recovered and he… he's the same."

"The same? What happened then? Is he ill? A… _mental_ affliction? He's uh… under a spell?" Arthur scoffed as he waited, a bit on panic lacing his voice with the news.

Gaius sighed and ignoring Arthur for the moment he looked towards Merlin and Merlin shook his head instantly, understanding in a second that look. It was the look that Gaius had mastered through the years. A look that said 'Merlin, _this is_ about magic, so you better hurry and do something about it.' And then Merlin would make his quick scape, Gaius would help him solve the problem but in the end it was always Merlin the one left with the tough decisions.

When in patrols, deciding who would get his help first while trying to not be caught. When facing Morgana. He had _to poison_ her. He had to _lie_ about Mordred. The druid kid. How many times he had lied to Arthur? How many times he had sacrificed himself so Arthur would be blessed with ignorance? He had been the sorcerer in Ealdor and Will had died protecting him. He was tired of it. He didn't want to decide on who got to live or not. He was tired of facing this great destiny alone. Always alone.

Merlin scoffed enraged for a moment. Arthur had always had someone there for him. His Mother first, then his Father, he was cold, and he was wrong about Magic and Merlin hated him but he loved Arthur more than his life and that should mean something, isn't it? The knights, ready to die for him if he ordered them. Then Gwen, sweet and beautiful Gwen who loved Arthur even with all his faults, and Merlin heart constricted when he remember Freya. Who had left him too soon… if he had told Arthur before… she would be alive. All of his suffering had been born because he had done things alone.

So many sacrifices he had made and he envied Arthur for a moment. He wanted to be loved by the people, to have knights to respect him. To just… to just _not_ be alone for once. To be able to share his pain and decisions. He was just so tired and here was Gaius, telling him to leave. Telling him that once again he would have to hide the truth. Maybe they had done this same routine so for so many years nor Gaius or him knew how to do or behave around Arthur anymore.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked and Merlin was sure something must be showing on his face that Arthur noticed his state. Looking around he smiled grimly. The whole lights on the chambers were levitating around him in an erratic but beautiful pattern even if he said so himself. With a sigh and a flash of gold he put them where they belonged.

"Sorry."

"Merlin." Arthur had taken his arm over the table and shook him till Merlin looked up. Merlin realized his eyes wet with unshed tears and he shook his head. "It's alright. You've got me."

Merlin looked towards Gaius and then to Arthur. In that moment his heart just decided that after years he didn't want to be alone anymore. He had Arthur now. They _had to do this._ If he didn't trust Arthur then what was the point?

"No, no this time, Gaius. This… _this_ is what we have been waiting for."

"Waiting for?" Arthur asked bewildered as he retracted his hand and leaned on the table. "Waiting for what?"

Merlin and Gaius shared a glance and Gaius nodded tiredly.

"Very well, then." Gaius turned towards Arthur to speak and Merlin relaxed. He wouldn't do it with Gaius support. "Now listen, both of you. As I said this is about your Father. I—I do believe that Uther is under… some sort of spell, however it will take time to understand where is it coming from or how is working."

"What happened to him? Is he in danger?" Arthur asked at once.

Gaius shook his head, relaxing with a movement of his hands. "No, no, he's fine, Sire. He's asleep as we speak. It's you im worried about."

"Me? It doesn't matter what kind of spell he is. My Father would never hurt me." Arthur said aghast.

"Not… in his right senses. No." Merlin added In a low voice and Arthur glared at him. "Just tell us, Gaius already, is he in love with a troll once again?"

Gaius just sighed and finally delivered the blow that Merlin had been expecting. "Uther… is under the belief that he never had a Son."

The silence that followed was brief, Arthur clasped Gaius shoulder with a grin over the table.

"Gaius, you almost got me there. So funny." Arthur rose from his seat to get some water, filled his goblet and then when he turned and found that Gaius and Merlin were incredibly serious he dropped the goblet. Arthur looked crestfallen and angered the next. "Did—did my father forget me? It's that even possible? _Im his only son!"_

"Who could do this?" Merlin asked bewildered towards Gaius and then rolled his eyes. "Alright, we all know who did this but now, it's reversible? Did you check his food? Was it a potion?"

Gaius shook his head. "I had tried everything… no potion that I know of at least, and no matter how strong the potion it will wear off if it was not meant to kill, he had been under it for _hours,_ so that rules potion out. If it is a spell is a very powerful one." He gave a meaningful look to Merlin. "I do administered him a potion to sleep till morning and Agravaine went on patrol and one of the guards on the door is Lancelot."

Merlin understood at once and looked to Arthur, Arthur wasn't saying anything, he had gone very quiet during the conversation. Merlin sighed nodded to Gaius and left not before telling Gaius to meet him in half an hour in their chambers.

"See what could have caused this. I'll take a look at Uther." Merlin stopped at the door, waiting, for one last piece of advice… that never came.

Merlin wanted to hear Arthur's approval, to give him some kind of permission, but the prince was looking down at his goblet lost in thought and Merlin after one last look at Gaius left the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur put the goblet down the moment Merlin was gone. He was at a loss of what to do. Face enemies? Got it. Armies, thieves, evil sorceress. Face illness and battle wounds. Train knights, kill people, do boring meetings, go to far away lands, and go lengths in name of his King. Yes to all of them.

Face a Father that wouldn't recognize your face? Not on his list. Morgana had gone too far this time and he was almost angry at Merlin for not killing her when he could. His mind just wasn't cooperating, the solely fact on what he had heard had left him speechless. Could magic be that strong?

"The man." He said to himself as he walked with purpose to get his sword. "If Merlin is right and word has gone around—"

"I assure you no one besides Agravaine and me knows about this." Gaius said in a low tone of reassurance. "Agravaine and I managed to convince him to stay and make all his work inside his studio, I kept an eye of him all day, that's why I didn't come sooner, Sire. He's asleep now, he won't wake up for a few hours."

Arthur didn't say anything but just raised his sword, thinking fast.

"Where are you going, Arthur?" Gaius asked as he saw Arthur head for the door.

"Isn't it obvious? Im sure the man than sneaks at night did this. In any case he has contact with Morgana. We find him, we find Morgana, we find a cure." Arthur said in short sentences and then Gaius rose from his seat. Why, pray tell did all young man had to be so impulsive?

"Arthur, sit for a moment. You are no thinking clearly. You will win nothing heading right now to chase a man you don't even know."

"Gaius—you can't—"

"I _won't_ stop you, Sire, but you need to listen to me first."

This was the reason he didn't want to let Arthur know about this. If Merlin was wrong about Arthur the Prince would be dead before Uther could remember he had a son.

"We can't let people know! What would they say? That their king is losing his mind!" Arthur screamed angered as he stepped back from the door because Gaius was on the way, he paced around like a jailed lion. "My Father is not crazy, Gaius. Morgana did this to him. I won't have his people looking down at him for something that isn't his fault."

"Arthur, you won't achieve anything if you leave right now. Whoever did this can't possibly know just yet, Agravaine and I decided to not say anything to anyone." Gaius sighed and motioned once again to the seat. "Sit, I'll explain."

"Then we need a cure." Arthur said not listening. "I'll find this—this traitor and force him or her to say how to break it. I'll set a patrol and keep an eye open for anyone who looks suspicious."

"How do you know that is a cure what he need and not a spell? Magic, Arthur, is more complicated than you think. It's an art and Merlin—"

"You want me to trust Merlin with my Father's life?" Arthur snapped.

"He had saved your enough times hasn't he?" Gaius glared and Arthur put his hands on his waist.

"I didn't mean it like that." Arthur said in a low tone, guilt on his face. "I know he—Aright, then what do you want me to do?"

"For the moment we need to wait till—"

"Gaius—I can't just do nothing." Arthur controlled himself to not snap again. "What If it was Merlin who would had forgotten you, what would you do?"

"I don't know what I would do." Gaius said sternly. " But going around losing my head wouldn't be an option. There's always a way."

Gaius smiled fondly remembering that it was exactly what Merlin was always telling him, and so far so good, isn't it?

"Says the man who doesn't know what is happening!" Arthur snapped and Gaius took it in stride.

"No. Say's the man _who trusts_ Merlin."

Arthur looked struck for a moment and lowered his pacing however he looked like if he was searching for a way to get out of his chambers at once at the same time, Gaius finally realized that in the end it would be Arthur's decision and his alone.

"Arthur, sit."

"Gaius—"

"Sit. Just five minutes and then I will let you leave. Uther is fine. You can wait a few minutes. Don't make me do something I would regret, Arthur. Now come, Sit."

Arthur rolled his eyes, like if Gaius could ever be a treat to the Prince but he sat, hands on his sword ready to bolt, however, Gaius had to give the young lad a break. Arthur behaved with every royal blood he had in his system with his actions.

"Im sorry Gaius." He nodded and looked to his sword. Like seeing something the old man could not. "There's a lot I don't understand and that—unnerves me. Magic is something that I was teach to hate and be afraid of, to look for a way to eradicate it as quickly as possible… Im trying to tell myself I know better but…"

Gaius moved to sit once again with a sigh and patted Arthur back with a soft smile. This life was coming to be too much for him If now he had to care for Merlin _and_ Arthur at the same time. He could only deal with so much.

"I'm going to be honest Sire, and I can only hope you forgive me."

"Please." Arthur said tiredly but honestly. "Speak freely."

Gaius nodded, unsure of how to being but once he found the words he was brief and concise, trying to get Arthur to understand the predicament they were all in.

"For four years, Sire, all I ever did was take care of Merlin in the best way this old body could allow… I love Merlin like my own son, Arthur and there's nothing I wouldn't do to protect him. Keeping him alive gave some meaning to my boring life. He was a bless and I do hope he continues to be one, not just for me, but for others too, for other for his kin."

Gaius said and Arthur was listening intently as he stared down at his sword, however Gaius was old enough to know when someone was paying attention or not.

"I understand the fears you and you Father hold towards magic, however that doesn't mean magic is evil… Merlin had done nothing but good since he came into Camelot four years ago, God only knows were would we be without him and is something that Merlin—sadly, doesn't hear very often. Still he protects you and this land with everything he has. He believes in you Arthur, even when I did not."

Arthur raised his brows at him. "What do you mean? You have always been loyal to me, I think of you as a grandfather of sorts."

"I do too, Arthur, however when Merlin came into my life my biggest fear was that one day he would probably would be caught. Killed as he burned tied to a pyre when his crime was being born, I always advised him to not do magic unless it was necessary, to hide who he was, even from you…and still my biggest fear came true just a week ago." Gaius said and raised a hand when Arthur went to interrupt, silencing him with a raised brow. "Sire, you had _all_ the power, all the right reasons to not trust Merlin, you could have killed him and you _chose_ to spare his life, you chose to keep him safe and for that, Arthur I don't think either me or Hunith will ever be thankful enough, but this 'sacrifice' you are making is just one for the many Merlin have had to endure over the years." Gaius stopped to let than sink and he patted Arthur shoulder again. "Right now, what _its_ happening to your Father im afraid, is a very strange form of magic, I don't know where did it come from, neither do I know if it can be broken but the only one who can solve it is Merlin."

Arthur leaned back heavily on his seat, crossing his arms in defense of what was coming next.

"Merlin… Merlin had made mistakes; sadly magic is _not a science_ it can backfire." Gaius said sadly, thinking of all the times Merlin had to endure a failure of its own making. Arthur looked to the floor, hands on his sword deep in thought.

"But Merlin had never failed on saving your life Arthur. Running in the middle of the night following a man we do know nothing about can end the _very same life_ that Merlin had tried and sacrificed so much to protect." Gaius continued, never in his life he had talked so much with anyone about Merlin. He only had Hunith and even then her visits were scarce. He tried to do what Hunith would have done. To give Arthur a chance. After all Merlin had done so, isn't it?

Arthur turned his eyes to the faint blue of Gaius', insecure about how to proceed.

"You are no good to this kingdom dead, the same as Merlin will do no good tied to a pyre. I do too believe in the world you will create Arthur, and I do believe that you will bring peace to this land, however this is not about what do I believe or not. I trust Merlin with my life and I trust your judgement but the question remains… can _you_ have faith in Merlin? A bit of the faith that he had seen in you all these years?"

Gaius leaned back on his seat and then pointed to the door in silence with his head, hands clasped on his lap. A clear remark that Arthur could leave at any moment if he wanted. Neither of them moved for the longest of time, Gaius analyzing the stony face of Arthur as the man came to a conclusion maybe Merlin had been right. Maybe the way to do things around in Camelot will change with the both of them…

And then much to Gaius dismay, Arthur raised to his feet, his sword at hand and left, closing the door behind him without a second glance.

* * *

Well, that was it! Hope you like it and PLEASE any review that states how you feel with how things are progressing will be very much apreciated. I already have the outline written to the end but I would love to hear your theories... see what Arthur might do next... he's going to be the death of me.

Please do tell if maybe im going maybe too OOC? I slaved myself on this chapter but Merlin and Arthur need to behave differently around each other after all, but not too much. Gods I suffered.

Infinites thank yous to all the favorites and follows.

-Juliet'lovestory-


	6. The Forgotten Son

A/N: At the end!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pinky promise.

A/N: If you are reading this after 16-02-16 be glad because I just corrected LOTS of grammar mistakes so your reading will be even better than those who read it before, thanks to CrossoverAddict from pointing them all out.

* * *

The time Arthur managed to save Merlin… from his clumsiness.

Merlin was already in Uther's chambers, he had dashed inside the room after driving away the guards. Merlin could count the times that he liked Uther with one hand, when he was asleep had to be his favorite one. Merlin would never come to love his King but he wasn't about to just let him suffer. Liked it or not, Uther loved Arthur and Merlin felt, for the first time, pity towards the King who had forgotten the one person he loved the most.

Merlin set himself to work, pulling a few quick spells on a deep sleeping Uther to test the result, in the end, Merlin was sure that at least no potion had been drank since he couldn't feel any kind of magic running in his veins- a spell he had learned a few months ago from the dragon- so no, Uther wasn't being controlled. There was a difference between acting on your own influenced by magic and another one when magic was controlling you. Giving up on spells he had looked under the bed to locate any strange trinket to find nothing but dust and then inspected the king's robes for anything unusual. No jewels, no runes, nothing out of place. Nothing enchanted.

Merlin had shaken his head. _Obviously,_ there had to be _something_ , his eyes had scanned the room, all kinds of vases and rich tapestries adorned it but he had no idea what was out of place. He closed his eyes but he could feel no magic at all. He sighed in defeat. Something was, of course, missing or cursed but whatever that was it was escaping him. He wondered what type of magic this was, or if it was magic at all. He was praying that Uther was not going senile.

As he looked at Uther again—peacefully snoring—he eyed the stone Arthur had told him about resting on the chest of the king— now tied to a metal chain and Merlin had an idea, however, when he touched the stone it radiated with such intensity that the whole room shined blue, he let it go in an instant, terribly afraid that Uther had felt the energy and woken up, however, he was never so glad Gaius made the best sleeping potions in the whole Kingdom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merlin was in Gaius's chambers reading for any information that could help their predicament when said man walked in with slow steps. Gaius looked around like he noticed that something was missing.

"I just returned from Uther's chambers. I couldn't find anything useful and my powers didn't tell me much…" Merlin said as he went to grab another book, not bothering to raise his head from the book he was glued to. "I mean, who forgets their own son?" Merlin snapped his head up. "Maybe a way to break the enchantment is for Uther to see him. Nothing is greater than love, didn't you say so once?"

Gaius was quiet before he closed the door behind him. "I thought he would be here."

Merlin blinked and looked at Gaius before he raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you mean Arthur? Maybe he needed time to process what we just told him...after all it _should_ be quite a shock."

"Maybe…" Gaius conceded.

"Is there any potion that can make you forget one person?" Merlin asked, not losing time in looking into the book he was reading. Found it. Forget me not potion… (Merlin rolled his eyes at the name of such a thing) He placed the book open at the end of the table and motioned to Gaius to come near. "Here's a potion that can make you forget who you are, maybe we can try the remedy?"

Gaius sighed and walked to see the book Merlin was showing him, he scanned the page and then nodded. "It might help, though Uther still remembers who he is very clearly…" Gaius hummed deep in thought, then he turned towards Merlin with sharp eyes. "Potions act in a very general way because they are done with a general purpose, Merlin. Either heal or kill, most of the time. While enchantments are _made_ with and _for_ a purpose. Morgana did this with a goal. With an exact trace of mind."

"To make Uther forget Arthur… What I don't understand is how this will help her reach the throne. In that case, she would have made Uther forget her treason, isn't it? Or make him forget he's the king. It just doesn't make sense."

Gaius didn't know the answer to that question so he stayed silent.

Merlin sighed and he closed his book with resolution. "I'll bring Arthur. If Uther wakes up tomorrow still with no knowledge of who he is we need to be prepared for the worse."

Gaius walked till he was facing Merlin. "Merlin…I have a bad feeling that he's not here."

"He's probably with Uther," Merlin said offhandedly. "He's a-see-before-believe kind of man."

"He told me…" Gaius said tersely. "That he wanted to seek Morgana...and left."

Merlin looked at Gaius and stubbornly he looked down again, tossing that book to the side and taking another one. "He wouldn't."

"How do you know? He looked angered when you left, and even angrier when he finally left me."

"Because he wouldn't leave without me." Merlin snapped without turning. "Now, I need your help Gaius, before Arthur comes back we need to have this figured it out. What do you think it was? It was no potion, so maybe a spell? Or maybe an object, I just don't know which one—nothing in the room seemed out of ordinary."

"Merlin…"Gaius sat on a stool and put himself to work on the Forget Me Not remedy that Merlin had pointed earlier. "My boy, you should—"

"He didn't." Merlin said stubbornly. "I trust him. He _didn't."_

Merlin found himself staring at the door every few seconds but the prince of Camelot didn't enter, soon he found impossible to keep his resolution on looking for a cure anymore. He forced himself to concentrate and once again took another book, thicker and older as Gaius worked silently, every few second throwing anxious glances at Merlin when he thought Merlin wasn't looking.

Merlin passed page after page. A spell to forget things, an object that made you lose a piece of mind, something that made you forget the things you loved the most… he managed to stay still for five minutes before he finally sighed closing his eyes in defeat. He forgot the book, took his brown jacket in a swift motion and he dashed out the door without saying another word.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merlin ran past the empty hallways, it was already well after dinner time and most halls were empty, a few guards shot him amused glances as he dashed towards the entrance of the palace where he skidded on the floor and grabbed the doorknob to avoid falling, once back on his feet he turned to the guard on his right.

"Arthur." He basically snapped, forgetting that a guard was on higher hierarchy than he. "Where is he?"

The guard shot Merlin an annoyed glance but the guard on his left answered amiably. He had stood on that same position way too many times, watching Arthur and this manservant throttle in and out of the castle and though Merlin and he had shared few words the guard liked the humor of the boy.

"He left with Sir Alistair and Sir Owen a few minutes ago." Merlin snapped his head in his direction. "They went for a patrol. I believe."

Merlin nodded, babbled a thanks and dashed down the steps—to the guards amusement without tripping on his feet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merlin caught sight of Lancelot, he had just come back from a patrol ready to get a well-deserved rest when Merlin basically crashed against his horse. Merlin told him quickly about what had happened. The knight assured Merlin that Arthur had not gone with the rest of the knights since he had seen them on his way in and that certainly Arthur wasn't as stupid as to seek Morgana on his own.

Merlin had his doubts.

"Have faith in him, Merlin." Lancelot assured Merlin that Arthur himself had dispatched the patrol, so it would make no sense for him to go alone when five knights were already on the task of finding the traitor, after seeing Merlin in such state Lancelot put a hand on his arm.

"Do you really think he left?" Lancelot asked and he saw the confusion on Merlin's face. If he said no he would be lying. If he said yes it would mean he didn't trust Arthur. Lancelot sighed and shook his head. The things he did. Maybe Gwaine was right and he should stop being so loyal and good hearted at times. "If Arthur is really seeking Morgana I'll find him." Lancelot promised with a soft smile as he mounted his horse once again for a second self-assigned patrol. Merlin blinked before he sighed relieved.

As a thank you, Merlin, conjured a spell and soon the sword and the shield of the night shined bright blue for a few seconds before it died. Lancelot raised his brows in a silent question.

"It will keep you safe from magic attacks." Merlin sighed. "And Lancelot? If you do find Morgana… remember that this is a fight you can't win. Ran the second you see her. Tell Arthur that… if you find him."

"I'll bring him back." Lancelot said before leaving. "You keep an eye from him here."

Arthur wasn't in his room, in the armory, neither on Uther's chambers, he went as far as to search for him in Gwen's home, maybe Arthur had gone to her seeking some kind of reassurance that everything was going to be fine, however, when he reached her house the light was out and a quick look through her window told Merlin that Gwen was sleeping peacefully alone.

Merlin was getting restless as the night wore on. _Where the hell was Arthur._ He began to think that maybe after all Arthur had indeed gone on his own. It had been just a few months ago that Merlin had told Arthur he was proud of him. The prince acted more on logic and reason than messy feelings like revenge; however, Merlin was questioning himself if that was indeed the case anymore.

He sighed and went to Arthur's chambers again in hopes he could find a lead as to where he had gone, anything that could pinpoint him in the right direction.

It couldn't end like this. He had to trust he was somewhere in Camelot. He had to trust Arthur, even if a little thought on his mind was nagging him that maybe, just maybe, Gaius had been right and it would had been better to not say anything to Arthur at all.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _The King woke up in the middle of the night, he opened his eyes and blinked the darkness. He had woken with a heavy feeling of doom on his chest and a nagging feeling like he was being observed. After a moment of assessing this, he turned his head to the side towards the window trying to locate the reason for this feeling._

" _Who are you?" The king demanded, sitting on his bed in a second, blinking owlishly as he saw the vague form of a man seating on a nearby table just down the window, outraged he went to grab his sword by his nightstand table and the man startled on his seat at his reaction. "What do you_ think—"

" _Sorry, Sire I didn't—I—" The boy— or a young man—raised from the chair and now was standing hands raised in surrender in front of him. English apparently had left the clumsy boy as he went rigid where he stood, almost like waiting for Uther to say something first but the King was intrigued by the overall calmness of the young man. After a moment the young man lowered his hands and came to stand under the window where the pale night illuminated his form._

 _Uther opened his mouth and closed it at once. He had meant to call for the guards, who were apparently not doing their job correctly, but he was speechless._

 _Those eyes._

 _He would know those eyes anywhere._

 _With his blond hair almost platinum shining in the dim light of the room, his blue eyes and pale skin he looked… God's. If someone had told him Ygraine had a son, Uther would have bet this kid was. The king coughed, trying to push away the pain at the memory. The anger that had risen inside the King died instantly, he decided to let the man explain himself instead, however the blonde man didn't say anything for a long time._

" _Well boy, are you going to answer?!" The king demanded with little patience._

 _The boy… man… Uther couldn't quite decide looked to the floor and blinked, trying to ease the heavy feeling in his heart once again._

" _You… you don't… you don't remember me? Fa—Sire?"_

" _Should I?" the king snapped as he glared but for the life of him he didn't have any idea of who he was. He squinted at his face trying to place him with a memory and found himself unable to do so._

" _My name is Arthur." The boy said looking at the King with such a stare the king had begun to wonder if he had indeed met him before. Then he clasped his hands with recognition, still seating on the bed, glad that he had made the connection._

" _You are the boy Gaius and Agravaine were talking about. Yes, yes. I remember." Uther said amiably as he sat comfortably on his bed, his back against the wood. He didn't know why he hadn't called up the guards but he felt like this boy could do him no harm. "Do you work in the Castle? Did Gaius send you? He said something of the sorts. He said you could help me with my—predicament. Are you a strategist young man? Gaius spoke very well of you."_

 _The man nodded, however, he looked unable to speak and did not comment. Uther glared at the boy. Was he… was he crying? His shoulders were shaking but then again in the middle of the night he couldn't be sure._

" _Boy?"_

" _I'm… a knight." And the knight raised his face. No tears whatsoever. "Uh—Gaius told me, about uh—you wanting to f-find a… heir?"_

" _For pity's sake, Arthur," Uther said and the boy snapped his head on his direction. Like if something had clicked back to normal. "Don't babble. Knights don't babble. What has been Sir Leon teaching nowadays? In any case, Gaius is right, I'm afraid. So what's this thing you felt like you needed to wake your king at this unholy hour for?"_

 _Arthur was very quiet and the King of Camelot was starting to feel uncomfortable. The boy looked way too emotional and Uther rolled his eyes. Why, pray tell, all his knights were always so afraid to talk to him he would never know. A peasant he would understand, but his knights?_

" _I don't remember having ever made you knight, Sir Arthur" Uther said trying to connect the face of the boy with any other title or family. "But you must understand, so many knights and just one King after all." Uther turned his head to the side trying to recall, he took pride in his memory of remembering every knight that worked for him and right now he was confused as to how he could forget someone like Arthur, after all, the resemblance to Ygraine was almost unbelievable. "Arthur… Arthur… May I ask Son of whom?"_

 _The blond man bowed suddenly and then with a soft but strong voice that carried around the room Arthur spoke._

" _I'm sorry, Sire. You are right. I have a—I have a plan, and I felt to tell you at once. Gaius said it was of the most importance" The man babbled looking at a point above Uther's head when he straightened. "It can wait until tomorrow, though, it was disrespectful of me and out of place. I apologize if I wasted your time, Sire."_

 _Uther watched amused as the man departed, once at the door—he didn't even wait for him to be dispatched! He would have a word with Sir Leon first thing tomorrow—Sir Arthur turned and bowed once again, apparently this Sir Arthur had remembered at last who he was talking to._

" _Sir Arthur?" Uther called with such an omnomious voice that only the king could carry even when seated on the bed and in his night garments._

" _Yes? Fa—_ Sire?" _The Man turned back slowly._

 _As the man stood straighter Uther caught the look on his eyes and Uther felt compelled to do an act of kindness that Ygraine would have been proud of._

" _Good night," Uther said with a nod. "And Thank you. I will listen to your report tomorrow after breakfast. I'll send for you with Gaius."_

 _The man looked startled before he bowed one last time and finally bolted out the room, closing the door slowly behind him till it clicked close._

 _Uther was left alone in his chambers staring at the door before he chuckled amused. That young Knight had a long way to go, however he was impressed that the lad had already figured out a plan of what to do about the issue at hand. He would have to thank Gaius later in the day. Making a mental note to talk to Sir Leon after the meeting with Sir Arthur the king of Camelot went to sleep with a light heart._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Arthur was watching Camelot from the ceiling of the highest tower on the east wing. The night was chilly and he crossed his arms in a futile attempt to keep warm. From this height he could see the castle citadel and courtyard displaying in front of him and beyond that the entire city. He couldn't distinguish which house was which, or see what guards were posted on what entrance. He only saw flickers of light, shadows moving and the peace that night could bring. The moon was shining bright and the wind blew softly by his sides, rustling his hair as it passed.

When he was little and wanted to hide from the world he would come here. When Morgana was being her annoying self and was always ordering him around—even at a young age Morgana have had a knack to boss him whenever she could, Arthur had been a little bit nicer and naïve back in the days and he had complied to most of her requests, absurd as they might been… soon his thoughts drifted away, no point on thinking about her anyway, his sister was long gone— when his Father would be mad at him or when he was a teenager and he wanted to skip sword practice he would sneak into the high tower.

The tower had an attached staircase from the outside to the side, made of uncontinuous gray bricks, almost invisible from the distance and impossible to see them from inside, maybe a foot wide and a few inches large. He had once leaned way too far into the window and had spotted them. He had to climb eight of them—in a spiral way—in precarious equilibrium to get to the top of the tower ceiling. Arthur supposed that before being useless the tower was used by archers, but time had wasted it purpose and Uther apparently had never bothered to repair it since it technically led to nowhere. It was the perfect hiding spot. The flat top of it was barely two meters wide but that was enough.

It had been a long time since he had come but he found out that today, of all days, it was the best place to go. No one would see him cry from up here.

God, he had never felt such impotence in his life. He couldn't do _anything._ And Arthur wasn't used to just stand around and watch. He was a man of action so he had gone here in hopes to appease his soul. He couldn't go and face Morgana. He would die and dying was out of the question. He couldn't help Gaius at the research, he wouldn't even know where to start looking for, he would be more as a nuisance than help. He couldn't help Merlin. He owned no magic.

For God's sake he couldn't stand in front of his Father and face him with a straight semblance.

Arthur shuddered as his feet dangled from the rooftop.

His Father's eyes had seen him, he had looked at him and called him by his name but for the first time in his life Arthur understood how much his Father had loved him. It was something that Arthur had just taken for granted he figured. It was true than more times than not, he felt like failure, but it still hurt to see his Father like that. They just weren't the same eyes.

How could Morgana do this to him? How heartless could she be? What would be next, he wondered, would she kill Gwen? Kidnap Merlin? Just burn Camelot to ashes? He wouldn't put it past her.

In the end, he had done the only thing he _could_ do. He ordered five knights to go on patrol on a very unused route— at least according to Agravaine's book and annotations it hadn't been used in six months— in hopes of catching the secret messenger that had betrayed Camelot but besides that he couldn't do anything else and he felt _powerless. Useless. Trapped._

He hastily cleaned his face free from tears. _Ashamed. A Failure._ _Alone_. Other things to add to the list.

Suddenly he heard a crash, it was barely audible but in the middle of the night, he heard it clearly. Daringly— like only Arthur the Prince could—he put his hands on the edge of the tower and leaned down to see, his eyes looking for any sight of— _light_. There was light in his room three floors down, blinking the remaining tears he glared, by now the candles should all have blown out so then why—

He scoffed. _Of course._ He looked around and found a sizable piece of brick near his left hand, he precariously looked down, shrugged and sent it flying, it landed on his balcony with a loud crash, he grimaced. Good bye royal blue tinted glass. His Father would kill him when he finds out.

"That is if he ever remembers…" He muttered under his breath still staring at the balcony below, waiting—sure enough a moment later a shadow came to the balcony, silhouetted by the light the dark figure leaned on the balcony to stare down at the courtyard. Arthur rolled his eyes, _Idiot._ Arthur threw another rock, this time smaller.

He heard the distinctive "Ow" as Merlin looked up, in the middle of the night Arthur was sure Merlin couldn't see him but Merlin, apparently, understood that the only person who would throw a rock to his head in such manner could only be him.

Arthur didn't know how to feel about that.

Light suddenly _burst_ from his room. For a moment he thought Merlin had put his chambers on fire when a few spots of bursting light came floating to where he was. It flew up till Arthur could see the dancing lights in front of his eyes and he smiled softly. Really, he was always amused at the most minimal things of magic, in that aspect he was just like a child. Merlin shouted something but Arthur was not paying attention seeing how the light floated around him in a silent melody.

The light kept him company till a few minutes later he could hear someone crashing up the staircase and then Merlin's head popped from the open window looking up at him with—was that annoyance he was seeing? Arthur looked down, his feet dangling above and he smirked.

"I'm glad you didn't break a leg or two, _Mer_ lin." Arthur chimed. "Although I can bet you tripped, at least, three times on your way here."

Merlin raised a hand to kick Arthur's feet but he was far away still.

"You, Prat— _annoying, stupid_ …"Merlin pushed himself up the windowsills and once he caught the sight of the bricks that lead to the ceiling he took them in stride.

"Merlin, careful, the second one is _loose_ —!" Arthur cut himself as he leaned with one hand to steady Merlin by the shoulder and the other one clenching for his life by the edge of the tower, Arthur feel his heart beat fast. Merlin was going _to fall_. Oh god, what now what now? In a swift movement Arthur was on his chest against the floor and both his hands were trying to keep Merlin against the wall just by power will. Not wasting a moment Merlin shined his eyes gold, all the eight steps grew larger and one brick went out the tower to meet his dangling foot. Then like a normal staircase, Merlin walked up like nothing had happened. Arthur was shaking as he recoiled and sat again, his adrenaline still kicking in feeling even colder that he should had felt, had he not been paying attention Merlin _would_ have fallen. He took air into his lungs and then after a moment let it go at once, pushing his hair back.

"Can you be—can you be more _reckless, Merlin?"_ Arthur snapped, he was still breathing hard and the phrase left him without anger.

When Merlin was finally standing on even ground along with Arthur, Merlin kicked Arthur with his foot, right on the left side. Arthur raised his hand annoyed and batted his foot away, not prepared for such a reaction.

"What is wrong with you, _you idiot_?!" Arthur had just saved Merlin's life! For god's sake.

"What—what is _wrong with me, Sire_?" Merlin snapped and kicked Arthur again and the light that had merrily shined died. Arthur didn't understand what was going on, but sure as hell he wasn't going to sit and let Merlin kick him around. That was _his_ job. So with almost an easy punch with his fist he tumbled Merlin with an assertive kick in the back of his knee and the sorcerer fell on his rear with a soft thud and a huff. Arthur just in case had hold on to Merlin's ankle in case the idiot rolled and fell down the tower. Merlin clumsiness had no limits, he was sure.

"Kick me again and this time _I will_ let you fall _, Merlin!"_

Merlin glared at Arthur and Arthur scoffed in his general direction, retreating his hand, after realizing Merlin wasn't about to punch him again he settled comfortably on the edge of the tower, his back towards Merlin ignoring him like he wasn't even there.

"You useless, _ungrateful_ Prat!" Merlin suddenly exploded as he crawled and sat beside Arthur with a huff and an annoyed expression.

"Excuse me?" Arthur snapped in a deadly whisper aghast at such words. This is what happens, Arthur thought, when you show your best friend not only the best spot in Camelot but also, in the meantime, save his life. "I saved your life and you call _me_ ungrateful?"

"I thought you were dead!" In the scarce light of the moon, Arthur wasn't sure if Merlin was trembling from the cold or from anger. He was dumbfounded. "Or at least on a short trip straight to it."

"Dead? Why would I be dead, Merlin?" Arthur said annoyed.

"This is where you been all this time?" Merlin asked angrily, but seeing that Arthur was fine and in one piece put his mind at ease. He looked at Arthur one last time before Merlin's sight danced away to the city in front of them. "Gaius told me you had left to seek Morgana."

Arthur followed his stare landing on the dark masses of the far away woods, somewhere in those woods Morgana was hiding… so close and out of reach it nagged him to no end. "Thought of doing so."

Silence again. After a few minutes chilly air passed them and both of them crossed their arms. There was a shine of gold and a moment later, from Arthur's room yards below, a few dozen lights arrived and began dancing around where they were seated providing welcome light and warmth.

Arthur smiled a bit at the little show. It was truly amazing.

"What stopped you?" Merlin asked and Arthur shrugged, a light came to rest close to his face and he blew on it, expecting it to go out but the light floated merrily away before it joined the rest above his head. He didn't want to elaborate on his answer and Merlin didn't push. "Well, I'm just glad you _are_ alive. I went to the woods. Found the patrol you sent. Then oh gods—poor Lancelot, I told him to look for you—give him a day off after he returns from your 'you didn't but might as well have' excursion in the forest."

"Oh _shut up_ , I'm not that impulsive."

"You are," Merlin said gravely and Arthur wondered if he indeed was as reckless and impulsive as Merlin believed. "Next time you think of hiding here, can you _please_ be more _considerate_ and leave me a note instead of _throwing_ a rock at me? I was about _to blast you_!"

"Why didn't you?" Arthur returned the question and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Who _else_ would throw a rock at me? I could feel your prat-nesh radiating from it."

Arthur scoffed indignated and a moment later he chuckled against his will but it died as quickly as it had come. They were silent again, looking to the city beyond them, the lights merrily floating above them, making random patterns of light and shadows.

"Have you found anything else?" Arthur asked after a while. "Information of what to do?"

"Three things: one bad, one worse and an assumption. What first?"

Arthur sighed obnoxiously and just shrugged comically. "Is this how life is going to be with you from now on?"

"What?"

"It just looks that since you told me who you were basically everything that can go wrong, _goes_ wrong," Arthur said annoyed. "Why can't everything go right for once? Are you a magnet of bad luck, Merlin?"

Merlin sighed silently. "Well, Sire. I do believe the magnet of bad luck it's you but that could or could not be up to discussion."

Arthur tried to kick Merlin on the head but the later ducked before Arthur succeeded.

"You are learning, _Mer_ lin."

The two of them were deep in their thoughts before Arthur began speaking, this was an anomaly as it best and both of them knew it, most of the time Arthur just kept things to himself but right now he didn't think he could cope with anything else. Merlin was a sorcerer. Morgana wanted to kill him. Uther had forgotten who he was and there was a messenger conspiring in his own house.

"When I was little I used to come here all the time. It's the higher spot in the castle." Arthur commented, his eyes lost in his memories. "In the day is the best place to spot the city but at night is the best place to come and think."

And hide— he thought to himself.

"I can see that," Merlin said good-naturedly as his feet dangled merrily by the edge. "What did your friends say about it? Did someone ever die trying to climb?"

Arthur had never brought any friends here, not that he had much of them growing up but he wouldn't tell Merlin that. "I don't know, what do you say?"

"Well _. I_ almost died climbing, but hey—a day that goes without that fear it's a day wasted and…" Merlin looked beyond, taking his surrounding before he smiled softly. Then he leaned towards Arthur and whispered. "I do think is the best but if you say to anyone that I agreed with you I will deny it."

Arthur nudged him. "God Forbid. We still have a reputation to take care of."

"Oh. Yeah." Merlin nodded seriously. "Me— the useless but good looking servant. And you the Prat but sadly the future king of Camelot. I get it."

Arthur didn't retaliate and Merlin knew he had screwed up. He cringed.

"Sorry, sorry. Bad jokes at bad times, I'm good at those ones."

"Merlin?"

"Shut up?"

"You are _definitely_ getting better."

They didn't talk for another hour or so. Just staring as the night turned from deep black to royal blue again, in a few hours the patrol would be back and even in fewer the night sky would start to fade bringing a new day and with it their destiny.

"Fine then, let's climb down and go to my chambers. There we can talk." Arthur said as he rose from his spot and he stared at the lights that surrounded him. He could feel the magic floating around and it was quite captivating. The warmth he felt was not only from the light. The Sorcerer stood up too.

"Why? I liked this place as good as any to talk."

Arthur looked to his feet and then beyond the city.

"I have good memories of this place, Merlin. I will like to keep it that way."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Merlin was silent after Arthur told him how it had gone with his Father and his spirit went down for a moment; he had believed that seeing Arthur would help matters. Merlin had apologized but Arthur waved a hand away, it wasn't Merlin's fault after all, however, Arthur had blinked a few times and Merlin had quietly said he needed to go and fetch a book from Gaius's chambers and see if Lancelot had come back to give the prince some time.

Gaius was asleep by the table, books scattered around and a finished potion on a vial. Merlin smirked, took a few books, tossed them in his satchel and took the vial along with him, then he took a blanket and covered Gaius the best he could before he departed, taking pieces of cheese and ham from last night to eat on his way.

When he came back Arthur was deep in thought reading overs some papers in his hands, however, the sadness had left him for the moment and when Merlin came in he sighed and leaned back in his seat, looking every piece of the prince he was.

"So? Any news?" Arthur asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. "At least we know that seeing me won't break the spell… it is a spell right?"

Merlin explained what he knew and then put the books on Arthurs table along with the vial. "Here's a remedy that you can give to someone who had forgotten who is if that person was poisoned. If it is a mental affliction it would do no harm but no good either so I say we should give it a try."

Arthur eyed the potion with wary eyes. "You said he was not poisoned."

Merlin leaned back on the seat, tired too. "I have been thinking for hours, Arthur and the truth is I don't know. You father doesn't look like he had been poisoned, but if it was a spell Morgana should had been here to perform it. We knew she wasn't. It's impossible for her to break in."

"Objects?"

"I thought about that already, nothing on his clothes or jewelry, but then again if there is something amiss in his room I wouldn't know. I was thinking of asking Alfred, he's your father's manservant. Brave man."

Arthur rolled his eyes and let it go. "So an Object then?"

Again Merlin shrugged and tried to explain this careful matter to the prince in simple words. "I know this frustrates you, but sometimes there are no easy ways with magic, its hard. It takes time. Always. All I know is that at least from now Uther is safe, whatever the spell he is under will not suddenly make him fall dead, as long as we keep this… uh— _lapse_ a secret I don't think we should be in problems. Even if he says he has no son everybody _knows_ he does."

Arthur put his palms on his eyes and rested his elbows on the table.

"I will make this right," Merlin vowed, he always did anyway and then to his surprise Arthur shook his head.

"We will. We _have_ to." Arthur then pointed to the papers he had been reading with dread and Merlin took them to read them. "Lancelot… came just a few minutes ago and reported me some dreadful news… The patrol I sent—he found them dead."

Merlin froze on his seat. "What?! Where is Lancelot?"

"I sent him to sleep, he wanted to talk to you but he looked ready to faint where he was. I already sent a patrol to look for the bodies first light." Arthur leaned back on his seat letting the news sink for both of them. "So I'm telling you now. If the whole patrol is dead… that means someone of great power is helping the messenger. I have no doubt now, though, that it is Morgana behind this, Lancelot said he wasn't sure but he assured me that he didn't saw the bodies marked with any sword or attack. It had to be magic."

Merlin was quiet for a long moment trying to focus on the fact that Lancelot was alive and less on the guilt he felt by sending him on a suicide mission even if he had not been aware of it. "Did he see anything else?"

Arthur shook his head.

Silence again. It appeared that the night wasn't ending soon enough for any of them.

" _So_ you already told me the bad news, the worse is…?"

Merlin took a few minutes to consider what Lancelot had just said before sighing, Morgana was playing well.

" _The worse_ is that Gwaine was at the tavern today…and he didn't bring any money." Merlin said in all seriousness that was meant to light up the mood, Arthur didn't have the heart to complain. He eyed his pack of gold and wondered how many gold coins he would have to pay.

"And the assumption?" Arthur asked gravely but as Merlin's eyes flickered away from the paper he looked pale. "Merlin?"

Merlin put the paper that Arthur had given him on the table with an air of tiredness.

"You already figured it out." Merlin said. Arthur had scribbled down the name of the people he thought could be the man they were looking for and then he had crossed each name when he had come to one fact that pulled the man free.

The only name not crossed was Agravaine. Both friends looked at each other for a long time and finally Arthur nodded darkly.

"It makes sense. Gaius told us that only him and my uncle knew about my Father state of mind. Who else would know the castle so well enough to sneak around? To have the grace to fool us, even my Father? Who else has access to my Father chambers with no questions beside me? _Someone_ placed this spell on my Father by night, who else Merlin could have done that? He knew perfectly well the patrol routes... he always insisted on being present at meetings... always made himself scarce at nights... I already went to look for him and guess what I found…en empty room." As Arthur kept talking a more tired and almost angry voice shook his words. "Thinking back I almost feel ashamed I didn't figure this out sooner. Probably my man were way too near of Morgana's whereabouts and she killed them. Casualties in her game…"

Merlin didn't know what to say as Arthur's face just contorted from anger to sadness to utter guilt. "Im sorry Arthur."

Arthur shook his head. Agravaine. Uther. Morgana. Apparently every person he was connected by blood in some way or another always ended up hurting him. He sighed, feeling terribly old in just one night.

"So what now?" Merlin asked. Arthur gaze shifted between Merlin and then the vial.

"Now we plan, make a strategy for me to tell my Father tomorrow, deal with Agravaine… Stop Morgana, find a cure. Tomorrow I will find a way to administer this potion to my Father, see if it helps."

"Too many plans." Merlin cringed as his mind was already moving with ideas. "Will you kill him?"

Merlin asked so seriously that Arthur had to wonder if Merlin had killed before in order to protect him. He decided he didn't want to know.

"No, I will use him to _get_ to Morgana, but for now on we play like he had fooled us, we will keep an eye on him."

Merlin nodded and yawned, he just put his thumbs up.

"Now lets get some rest." Arthur said irritably. "I feel like I will just drop dead... Jesus Christ, what will I tell my Father tomorrow? I have no idea how to find an heir, _I am_ the heir."

"I'll think of something tomorrow." Merlin said with a smile. "I have an idea."

"You are always full of them, aren't you?" Arthur said grimly before he finally nodded and waved a hand towards Merlin. "Alright, off we go."

Merlin nodded already falling asleep as he walked out but before he left the room—Arthur was already getting under the covers, not bothering to even take his boots off— he grinned.

"Arthur?" Merlin called from the door. "Thank you for showing me your secret place tonight."

Arthur blinked before he threw his covers over him. "Go to sleep, _Mer_ lin. Get out!"

" _Prat."_ And the door closed behind the sorcerer, the lights dying along leaving just one merrily dancing on the side table. Arthur threw the closed door the nearest pillow but he blamed it on the sleep and tiredness that he had missed. He fell asleep in an instant a second later. His heart heavier than it had ever been in his life.

Arthur still felt powerless. Useless. Insecure. Betrayed by his own uncle (Which was still up to discussion after all) and for the first time, he felt unloved. He had never thought how much losing his Father—and he was still alive—would hurt him, but Alone?

No, Alone just didn't quite fit anymore.

* * *

What a ** _long_ ** chapter, wow, but I didn't want to cut it in two like all the others.

Anyways hope you like that Arthur had a little bit of trust in Merlin and that he is indeed growing up.

I had always thought Arthur is this kind and brave man, however very insecure about himself, he had a lot of problems growing up and I'm trying to bring some of them up. In the series, we saw just a bit of Merlin, but Arthur? He didn't have a mother, no siblings besides Morgana, who he loved as a sister and she betrayed him. Wants him dead. I think it was a very sad and more a 'why god why' and 'breaks his heart' issue than just the part they showed in the show. Arthur would have died for her and to think Morgana wants him dead... I mean Arthur should just be broken and crying but he copes with it... (Or maybe I just love my siblings that much)!

 _Then_ Arthur was trained to be this perfect kid since he was little but I imagine he was tired of it when he was young, hiding away in the castle was the only way to scape lectures and training, on the other hand there would be days were he would be always trying to impress his Father, I hated it in the show, but after all his Father was all he had left but as a King he wouldn't spent as much time with Arthur was Arthur would have needed. Arthur probably didn't have many friends when growing up either, he was a prince and people would seek him for other things than just being friends and Uther I don't think would hear of Arthur meddling with lower town kids, and then Im sure no one would stand up against him when he's being a jerk (I think Arthur had bully friends because he didn't know how to be anything else, he was _designed_ to impress people). That's why I think he liked Merlin and let himself care enough, Merlin just doesn't care If Arthur is a prince or not and that's just so nice after so many years of hearing everyone say 'Yes, milord' to everything he said!

ANYWAY, I could write a thesis about these two. I'll stop! Post a comment to see YOUR way of thinking, maybe I'm repeating everything every other Merlin fan already agrees on (most probably, hehe) and thanks again for each review! They made my day!

To the lovely guest CrossoverAddict who reported my last chapters grammar mistakes: Thank you! I already corrected all of them. Hope I did better on this one.

-Juliet'lovestory-


	7. Undeniable Truths

A/N: long long long long long chapter.

Long.

Thank you for all the reviews, all of them were very interesting from the last chapter. Every time I post a chapter I kind of expect to come back later and find nothing, but you always surprise me.

* * *

The time Arthur _thought_ he was saving Merlin.

Merlin was trying—and failing—to stifle a yawn as he wished he had learned a spell to make his sleepiness go away. The meeting with the King had come sooner rather than later and so far he hadn't got a chance to sleep as much as he would have wanted to. He had stayed awake all night on his bed trying to come with a solution and now he only prayed his sacrifice would pay off.

Arthur and Merlin were just outside the meeting room and even when they didn't even share a word they shared the same anxious face and overall tired appearance, although the two of them in different aspects. Merlin had dark rings under his eyes and his hair was messy—and Arthur kept throwing him glances every time he yawned— but other than that he looked like his bubbly-normal self; Arthur on the other hand, looked fresh from a bath, pristine in his clothes, his red shirt without a winkle and his boots laced perfectly, however, his hands twitched, he was sighing way more repeatedly than normal and it looked like every time Merlin breathed Arthur just got more itchy. Then as Merlin reclined against the wall Arthur began pacing.

Merlin opened and closed his mouth twice, trying to come with something to say to appease the look on Arthur's face, however, Merlin was sure than even Gwen herself couldn't be of help right now. A minute later they were called inside the room by Gaius himself and the three men shared a _here-goes-nothing-this-better-work_ glance before Arthur stepped in the familiar room with Merlin in tow.

The king himself was sitting at the end of the large meeting table in his usual chair, looking royal with his elegant ironed clothes and his shining crown on top of his head—and if Merlin was seeing right he could have sworn he caught a glimpse of amusement in his eyes as he watched Arthur enter the chambers but that just might be him. Said Prince was now standing by the closed wooden doors rightfully waiting for the King to call him with Merlin a step behind him with his hands clasped dutifully behind his back as usual. Gaius had walked and sat on the right side of the King and lastly, Agravaine was pacing slowly by the windows just behind the chair of Uther, he stopped to acknowledge them before resuming it in apparent tranquility.

Merlin had to fight the urge to just kill the man where he stood.

"Sir Arthur, please, take a seat," Uther said in a commanding voice as he motioned to the chair on his left, then his eyes landed on Merlin as he walked to stand behind Arthur a good few feet away and to the right, the place he usual occupied when he accompanied Arthur to an important meeting. The brow of the King rose so high it almost rivaled Gaius's. "And _who_ exactly are you, Servant?"

Merlin blinked a few times before he bowed sharing an anxious glance with Gaius. Uther had not forgotten him, had he? He had just never cared much for him in any aspect he figured, or maybe _he had_ forgotten everything that was intricately linked towards Arthur. God if the Great Dragon could see them now…Two sides of the same coin right?

"Servant," Uther commanded, annoyed that Merlin had not yet retired and had just settled to stand behind Arthur's chair like if it was of his competence to be there. "Do you need to deliver a message of great importance to me, boy? If that's not the case please take your leave."

The more Merlin watched Uther the more he was starting to think Uther had _indeed_ forgotten him, after all how many times had Uther talked to Merlin without Arthur in the room? If Arthur had been erased from his memory… could that mean—?

"Merlin, Sire." Merlin corrected him and in other circumstances he would had been terrified to correct the King but he wanted to test his luck. For all he knew this was the first time him and Uther were exchanging words…. If Uther turned to Gaius to reprimand him on his guard's behavior then Merlin would be wrong—however, at the aghast(but silent) reaction of the King Merlin confirmed his suspicions; Uther had no idea of who he was and unlike Arthur he liked it better this way. "I'm Pri—uh… _Sir_ Arthur's manservant."

Uther looked towards Arthur with something close to polite curiousness. "You have a manservant? That's… mostly unheard of."

Arthur closed his eyes and even while Merlin couldn't see his entire face he knew the glare he was giving him was something close to the sorts of _'Knights don't have manservants, you idiot!'_ but Merlin began to feel really worried when Arthur turned his attention back to Uther with something close of a smirk on his face and—did he just square his shoulders? Merlin tilted his head to the side in quiet doom, he wasn't to like this. "I—yes. My manservant, I won him on a bet—a sword fight, very interesting story— against a prince of a faraway land four years ago, been serving me ever since then, however, when I was knighted I had duties to attend to so he became servant of Gaius's on his free time and he would help around the castle occasionally. Isn't that right, _Merlin_?"

Arthur crossed his arms smugly. Merlin sighed annoyed but had the decency to nod.

"A fight?" Agravaine asked intrigued. It was clear to Merlin that he was extracting important information out of this, would he tell Morgana that Merlin had been forgotten too? What would Morgana make out of this discovery? Merlin didn't even want to know.

"Arthur is a good sword fighter, Sire." He managed to mumble when Uther looked like he wanted confirmation on Arthur's words.

Gaius controlled his amusement as he stared at the Prince of Camelot who looked contrite and royal at his statement as he had just said the sky was blue. Gaius, however, was more focused on the fact that every time Arthur glanced at Agravaine his shoulders sank a centimeter.

Uther didn't notice any of these exchanges as he boomed with a laugh and patted Arthur's shoulder startling him. Arthur managed to smile nervously.

"A bet—you heard that Gaius? A bet! These kids." Then he looked seriously towards Gaius, his laugh dying a little. "I hope you don't plan on doing a bet on my kingdom Gaius."

"No, of course not Sire," Gaius said and then clasped his hands in top the table. "But I guess this brings us back to the topic at hand, isn't it?"

"Of course, " Uther said soberly, for a few seconds he was silent and Merlin wondered if he was thinking of his dead wife and—definitely not—dead son. "Let's begin this session then. I assume you all know why you were convoked here, am I right?"

There were general nods of approval.

"Very well, then," Uther looked towards the physician first. "Gaius, you have come to me with a plan, have you not? Although may I say that you were incredibly fast at coming back with a solution, and even if I say so myself, it was quite a bold move from your part involving a knight into such serious matters,"

It was clear that King Uther was not pleased with this.

"Yes, indeed Sire, but I believe it was a wise decision to make," Gaius explained himself, exchanging reassurances with the king before he nodded to Arthur who had been left behind in the background for a moment. "I myself Sire was at a loss of what to do, however, I was informed that Sir Arthur here knew something that you will be particularly interested in" Gaius nodded to Arthur in front of him. "Arthur? Why don't you explain this? You will do so much better than me I'm sure."

"Uh—correct," Arthur mumbled and then looked at the King as his eyes trailed a bit over his left shoulder were Agravaine had stopped pacing and was looking with interest at what Arthur had to say. "So... Well—the plan…" Merlin sighed internally. He knew it would be hard for Arthur to talk to the King like he wasn't his son, furthermore, like he was no prince but a knight, and on top of all with Agravaine a few feet away, however, Merlin had to refrain himself from kicking Arthur on the head. For all the times he had to be an obnoxious Prat _'I-do-what-I-want'_ and ' _I-say-whatever-I-want-To-Say'_ and _'I-don't- babble-Merlin_!' Arthur had to _forget_ to be one today!

Uther raised a brow at the behavior and Arthur clamped his mouth shut, it was the same stare his father would give him every time Uther couldn't understand something Arthur was saying—either vocally or the mere idea of something.

"Well since the boy is clearly not functioning this early in the day… may I present you my proposition first, my king?" Agravaine asked and Arthur grounded his teeth. "In the meantime… _Sir_ Arthur can regain his thoughts. Have a moment to... _concentrate_ on his ideas. You know how young knights are, my lord."

Uther patted Arthur's shoulder once, a bit of disappointment on his stare but otherwise amiably before he nodded. "Very well, Agravaine, enlighten us."

Arthur shared a look with Merlin.

Uther was treating Arthur best than most people; actually better than his most respected knights, _that_ they had counted on. _Yes_ , Uther didn't remember him one bit but Merlin had said to him that love was not easily killed or erased, even with magic. Despite his father having no memories, Merlin was confident that at least his mind and body—unconsciously—will try to protect him or react to Arthur as he used to. Merlin had been right apparently; if the amiable pat on his arm had been any indication. Arthur began to suspect that Merlin was highly never wrong.

Gods, he hated that idea.

On the other hand, neither of the two friends missed how Agravaine had shifted to the ' _Lets play along that Arthur is no Prince'_ quite in stride. Merlin clasped his hands on his back tightly already dreading the 'ideas' of Agravaine to find an heir.

He wasn't going to like this. At all. And Agravaine hadn't even started talking.

Agravaine talked and talked for several minutes that felt like centuries to Merlin. He talked about the importance of a rightful heir ( _blablabla)_ how hard it was going to be to find one, (Merlin made a sign with his hand like a duck nose on his back). What people on the court and the other royals will think of his future decision... (Merlin counted how many times he could spot the birds passing the window just for fun). Pros and cons of such a decision (Y _adda yadda_ ) Merlin had actually begun to drift off while standing and _finally_ Agravaine said:

"Luckily, Sire _. I_ thought of a solution."

Uther was immersed in the whole conversation—monologue, really— as Agravaine paced around the room with slow strides.

"We need someone strong, _brave_ , Intelligent and cunning on his actions." He listed. "Loyal to the crown and to you Sire, someone with the values of a knight."

Merlin literally pointed to Arthur but Uther wasn't watching and Gaius glared at Merlin to stop his boyish behavior. Arthur appreciated the gesture with a roll of his eyes and a ' _can you please be still for once, Merlin?_ ' kind of stare.

Merlin was starting to think he was getting better at understanding the different glares Arthur would send in his direction and he vaguely wondered if that was good or not.

Then Agravaine started another lesson on what a knight represented and this time when Agravaine turned to the window Arthur made a movement of cutting his throat in boredom as Uther nodded and said several 'Yes, Certainly, of course.'

Gaius shot both of them a serious look and Arthur and Merlin straightened and coughed.

"So I had come to the solution that the best thing we can do, Sire, from my point of view, is quite simple." At this Arthur and Merlin listened with the most silent appreciation. Merlin actually held his breath. "Let's cast a fight to the death. _A tournament_! All knights will be allowed to enter all of those who want to, of course. The bravest, most noble man standing last will be your rightful heir. We will do it publicly, so anyone can witness it."

"A Tournament?" Uther said and Arthur fought to keep a straight face. Uther loved tournaments of all kinds. He loved bloodshed and believed that the force of a knight strived from his thirst to survive and for the need to stay loyal the crown.

"That's your idea? Kill half the knights of Camelot in order to get _one_ of them?" Gaius asked bewildered and turned aghast to the King. Arthur let a breath go that he didn't know he was holding, never in his life so glad that Gaius was on his side at least. The king—who had looked quite fascinated with the idea—suddenly looked stricken as Gaius spoke with his calm voice. "Seeing this from a logical view it would be a fine idea since you _would_ find the bravest and the strongest of your knights— loyal to the crown of course, however, that won't prove their intelligence or their good heart, by the end of this _tournament_ half of your knights will be dead."

Uther nodded taking it all in and then—surprisingly—he eyed Arthur before he nodded. "You look like you have something to say, Sir Arthur, please do, after all, we are all here with one purpose and it's to find the best solution, whatever that might be."

Arthur gulped but Merlin was relieved to see that he apparently had shoved his sadness and nervousness apart with what Agravaine had proposed; apparently, his instinct for justice and politics which he had been born with had resurfaced for a moment.

"As a… as a Knight, my King, I'm sure most of your knights will deny such an honor, however, if it's you who requested it and it's a tournament you would want then we would follow your wishes." Merlin wondered how many times Arthur had followed Uther wishes without question and he figured out that it was a fact he didn't want to know. "It's true you would find an heir but at what cost? Who would take care of Camelot? We—the Knights— are the protectors of the realm… after the tournament our numbers will decrease immensely, and there's also the royal families to take account of, you will be killing their sons to get one of your own, isn't that the case? If something managed to go wrong… who could say that the tournament was fair indeed?

"My lord—" Agravaine tried to interrupt but the King raised a hand and everyone in the room didn't utter a word. Merlin could swear he could hear his heart thumbing on his ears. If Uther agreed right away… God, only thinking about his friends—Elyan, Lancelot, Gwaine… and the list could go on and on—dead because of this… and not only that but his heart stopped at the thought of what Morgana could do with a weakened Camelot. A Camelot with less than half his knights—the hatred that would be born in the hearts of the families that would lose a son fighting for Uther… It would be chaos. He knew it wouldn't come to that, if Uther declared a tournament he would have to do something that maybe Arthur wouldn't forgive him for…just the thought unnerved him to no end.

"I listened to your opinion, Agravaine," Uther finally said as he looked up from the table. "Of course, there are more details to be talked about and other things to consider, however, I can't rule it out. Certainly the casualties _will_ be great but the destiny of Camelot is even greater I'm afraid. We are not talking about a few lives, but _thousands_ when it comes down to find a rightful heir to inherit, train and see for this kingdom. As much as I would want to refuse it's a possibility that we all have to keep in mind."

Agravaine nodded appeased and Gaius pressed his lips together, after a moment he found his voice. "We still need to hear what Sir Arthur has to say."

Agravaine laughed softly. "That is if the boy has recovered his knowledge in English?"

Uther eyed Agravaine sternly. "Now, now, Agravaine, didn't he just stand his ground on his beliefs as a knight? Let's give Sir Arthur a chance to explain his idea, _then_ we will debate."

From behind Arthur Merlin saw as the real Prince of Camelot took a big breath. Arthur turned just slightly to see Merlin from the corner of his eye. Merlin nodded encouragingly before Arthur turned back towards Uther, resolution set.

"Milord I do have an idea, a proposition of sorts." Arthur placed his hands on the table and looked to the man he knew was his father. Just because he didn't remember him didn't mean _he_ had to forget that fact. "One that your entire kingdom can witness so it will not be a decision to be questioned later. After all, we are talking about an heir. No doubt—no matter how little, can remain in the minds of your people if you want to succeed. If you want an heir by force you will create a fake peace, people will remember that their Prince was selected under bloodshed, violence, mistrust. That is not what we knights or what a future king should stand for."

Uther nodded already captivated by what Arthur was saying in less time that it had taken Agravaine to even _get_ the attention of the king. Love definitely cannot be erased. Arthur's memories had been erased from Uther's mind, however, Arthur had _been raised_ by Uther himself and if anybody knew what Camelot represented it was seating right in front of him.

Merlin and Gaius exchanged a proud look. Merlin could see Arthur already winning without even trying and he dared to look at Agravaine—who looked contrite but his eyes showed a hatred Merlin had never quite seen before.

"Camelot represents justice…" Arthur failed for a brief moment but he kept on talking as Merlin was astonished as what he was hearing. They had not planned this in his speech that morning. "Represents peace. Represent all the good things in the kingdom. It's family, it's a warm feeling to travelers, a secure name for children, a great place destined for great things. A place people can call home. Camelot is all these and more, Sire. In order to find a man worth the title we need to think what we are seeking for. The man that will sit on the throne has to be all these things and more, he needs to think for his people before anyone else, before himself. Be devoted to this land and be ready to commit to such responsibilities."

Merlin almost smirked— _almost._ Morgana had not thought of everything it seems. Morgana had made a fine plan even if Merlin couldn't grasp it in its totality. She had bet on Uther's desire of bloodshed and fight—his wicked sense of strength. Merlin was sure that the 'victor' at the end of the tournament would be someone she could manipulate so eventually, she would have the throne for herself and at the same time she would arrive to an unprotected Camelot, divided by mistrust and harsh feelings towards the crown.

She had forgotten one thing though; the fact remained that Arthur was still Uther's son, memories or not, so the person who knew Uther the best was not the one hiding in the woods but the one sitting in front of him.

Merlin had the urge to laugh at his discovery and he wondered if Arthur could read his mind—or most probably gotten to the same conclusion— because he noticed that as Arthur kept speaking his voice grew steadier, royal and finally adapted and sounded like he used to do: His back straight, his hands open in front of him, his shoulders set and his whole demeanor showed what he was born to be.

Arthur looked like a Prince.

"Certain, Arthur, certainly." Uther was saying. "So what is this that you have in mind?"

Merlin saw as Arthur took one last breath.

"My King. Have you ever heard of the 'Sword on the stone?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was silence for a beat of a butterfly heart.

"I had certainly never heard of it." Uther said with furrowed eyebrows as he looked towards his advisers for any reaction.

"Neither have I." Agravaine said from his spot by the window looking at Arthur with a glare.

"I have," Gaius said amiably. "A very interesting story indeed, a myth from past days that lives to these days, you might know some of it, Sire." Gaius nodded. " Let Sir Arthur enlighten us all."

Uther motioned with a hand as Agravaine kept pacing more briskly this time around.

"Many years ago, Sire, before the birth of the five kingdoms, this land was in an endless cycle of bloodshed and war but one man was determined to end all that. He gathered together the elders of each tribe and drew up plans for the lands to be divided. Each would respect the others' boundaries, and drew it over the land as they saw fit. That man was Camelot's first king, ancestor to all that followed, including yourself, my King."

Uther nodded but he couldn't see where this was going. "Bruta. I know the story, everybody in Camelot does. My Father told me about this long ago, however, I don't see how this helps with my predicament, Sir Arthur."

Arthur nodded. "Well, here's a piece of information that had been passed generation past generation in my family and one I believe you will be eager to listen." Uther nodded as he casted an amused glance at the boldness of the young knight. "When Bruta was on his deathbed, he asked to be taken deep into the forest. There, with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock. If his lineage was ever questioned, this would form a test. Only a true king of Camelot could pull the weapon free."

"I had never heard of this stone before." He said in a quiet voice after a few moments and then he looked towards Gaius for advice. "The legends I had read had never mentioned it before."

"I had, Sire, and it does not surprise me that you had never heard of it, it's a story as old as this kingdom itself, however…" Gaius turned to Arthur with his brows raised. "This stone had never been found in all these centuries. It's true that there are books that picture the amazing sword and the story it holds it's quite the legend: A sword embedded on stone fit for a king—but the whereabouts of such sword is still unknown, I'm afraid. No one had ever seen it, nor have I ever heard rumors about it." Gaius said and neither Arthur or Merlin were surprised by his answer, after all, they had planned this speech all morning and they had agreed that Gaius acceptance of their idea would look suspicious in front of Agravaine and Uther, after all, Gaius was known to be the most suspicious man besides Uther in the whole Camelot.

"Then it cannot be done." Agravaine said quickly as he came to finally sit in a chair by the end of the enormous table, he looked towards Arthur with a fake smile that now Arthur knowing what he knew couldn't help but hate.

"A sword on a stone…" Uther murmured and Arthur snapped his head at his Father to be able to see his reaction and Arthur almost choked at the sight. Uther had the faintest of smiles on his face. It was almost invisible to an ordinary eye but it was there.

Uther would always give him that smile whenever Arthur pulled one of his known ' _I know we are doomed but I think I can solve it'_ speeches _._ It had been a tactic that Arthur had developed over the years—where he first stated all that was wrong and how it could not be resolved and then he would say 'but I come here with a solution that I'm sure it will work'—he did it unconsciously and Uther had been the one who had finally brought it to his attention.

 _'_ _Its quite the spectacle, Son. When we all hear that there's nothing to be done, that even I had done everything in my power to assess this problem you come up with a solution that even wasn't even a possibility in the first place._ ' Arthur had been barely twelve when his Father had told him that and it was the first time in a long time he would hear the words: ' _Im proud of you'_

Arthur shallowed and then gave himself the right to nod and smile on the inside. Pulling out his strategy quite flawlessly "Then I guess is very lucky indeed that I know where this stone is."

Gaius deigned himself to look astonished as Uther leaned back on his seat speechless. Agravaine was the one who was having a hard time to not look angered.

"A _Stone?_ Sire." Agravaine said with a movement of hands. "We certainly can't base the _future_ of Camelot on a stone."

"And can we base it on a tournament that would kill dozens of very good warriors, skilled knights, loyal protectors of the realm?" Arthur counter-attacked angry beyond belief that he had to share all this important information with the same man that was betraying him, furthermore, he was angry at the fact that he had _to fight_ for his right to the throne when he had worked for it all his life.

People were wrong, he had not only inherited it—it was partly true, that is undeniable—but he had _worked_ of it day and night since the moment he had been born. Sometimes it was more of a burden than a benefit but he did it because there was nothing else he would rather be. He trained every day to be the perfect politician, and then being the bravest knight, being the best warrior. He knew everything that concerned the laws of Camelot, he knew the books by heart and every law that was placed in his kingdom he probably knew the page it was written on. He did all these things as a Prince, so when once he becomes King everyone will see him as the right decision, the best option, a relief for its citizens. It had taken him years to become the man he wanted for his people and here was Agravaine, trying to push all his hard work with just a flick of his hands and a series of words.

He would not have that. He wouldn't stand for it.

"You are saying _. Agravaine_. That people _should_ die for the sake of _one man_? To put so much pain and sacrifice for _one life?_ There has to be another way. I don't believe in a kingdom or King who would do that to their people."

Uther shot Arthur a warning look and Merlin coughed behind him. Arthur put his lips in a thin line and averted his eyes to the table. He had gone too far. Arthur was not only losing his patience but he had begun to lose sight that here _, right now,_ he had no right to speak to Agravaine like that.

"Sir Arthur. May I remind you who you are talking to? Agravaine and Gaius are my most trusted advisers and they deserve the upmost respect!" Uther boomed and Arthur tried to cover his mistake quickly.

"Please, m'lord." He said to Agravaine and Merlin could almost hear Arthur's neck snap as he bowed in his direction. "Forgive me. Whenever Camelot is in danger I tend to step out of place. I only wanted to speak my mind and I was out of place."

Uther seemed to take the apology, however, he still looked gravely towards him, his anger still not quite tamed and Arthur feared the worse.

Agravaine played his part as a loving uncle for the first time in the whole day. "It's alright, Sir Arthur. I understand. We both want what is best for Camelot, even if we… _differ_ in the methods to achieve it."

"I'm sure." Gaius and Arthur said with a grave voice.

After a moment, Uther rose from his seat and Arthur prayed to old and new gods that they worked with him one last time. The king looked down the courtyard and into the city for the longest of times before he dismissed them.

"I will take into consideration both propositions." He turned around assessing every man in the room minus Merlin of course. "You will hear my verdict tomorrows night and we will make a decree the second I had decided on what to do. It is not a matter to be taken lightly, but I'm afraid it's not a matter than I can take much time to think about. I'm getting old and sadly preparing an heir it's not a task than can be achieved in just a few days."

Arthur couldn't help but sigh, _tell him_ about that.

"If no other resolution comes from either of you two by the end of the next day..." He looked towards Gaius and Agravaine. "I will choose the best option and start at once."

Everyone in the room nodded solemnly.

"Very well, you are dismissed."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took Arthur all his power will to just stand up and leave the room, after all for years he was _always_ the last to leave any room that Uther was in, he could always talk and discuss with his King —his Father— in private when he had doubts over any decision. Uther valued his opinion— even if sometime he would be a tyrant and not hear anything even from him— but even then Arthur always had the privilege to _speak his mind_ freely. This time though he had to nod, rise from his seat and let Merlin steer him to the door hating every second that Agravaine got to stay behind.

Arthur didn't miss the triumphant smile that showed on his face when the guards closed the doors behind him, leaving Gaius and Agravaine alone with the king to speak and debate.

Arthur walked briskly towards his room, every cell on his body was boiling, he was glad that Gaius was on his side, however Agravaine wasn't on his, if he had doubts about his suspicions the whole attitude of his so-called 'Uncle' had been clear as day in the meeting and he just wanted to pull his sword out and kill him.

It wasn't like Arthur but he felt like everything was tumbling way too fast around him and the barely recovered peace he had found yesterday in the tower died in a second. He wanted to kick something, to kill someone. He felt so enraged. What had he done? What had he done to deserve this?! He had lost his Father and his Mother, cursed to never have a sibling and the only 'sibling' he had, wanted him dead. Don't even make him start about Agravaine.

He wondered where on earth he had gone wrong.

He didn't notice when he reached his room he just knew when he realized he had run out of space to walk. Sighing he turned to close it only to find Merlin already doing so and when his eyes flashed gold to put a spell on it Arthur's almost launched a punch to Merlin's face. The golden look on his eyes reminded him the very reason of his problems, so he briskly walked to the window and placed his hands flat against the windowsill his forehead against the coldness of the glass trying to find some peace in all this.

But his mind was wild and his thoughts were erratic.

Lies. Everything was a _lie._

Not for the first time he wished he could have his mother back, he was sure that out of all the people in his life she was the only one who was truly good hearted.

He blinked and furrowed his eyebrows, out of nowhere—when he was trying to keep his anger in check— a golden goblet appeared near his hand. The goblet was linked to a hand and the hand to a shoulder, for a moment he found weird that the shoulder was connected to a face he knew very well.

The blue eyes staring back were sad and then Merlin crossed his arms over his chest, a few feet away eyeing Arthur with the most… was that sadness? Pity?

Arthur wanted to just kick Merlin. This—al this was his entire fault.

"It's fine Arthur, we will find a way. If you ask me I think you did a pretty good job. I think that Uther might—"

Arthur snapped. "It's fine? Wha—Merlin, _how is this fine?!"_

"Arthur—"

"This is not _'Fine'."_ Arthur spat and he let it sink for a few seconds. "This is _definitely not_ a definition of being fine! Bloody hell. That _Agravaine._ Why is it Merlin, that _every time_ I trust someone, every time I think, 'this time, just this time around it won't backfire' that someone just—" He yelled in frustration and walked away from Merlin scared that he would actually hit Merlin if he let all his anger lose. He needed time. He needed space. He just needed everyone to go away. He sat heavily on a wooden chair, cradling his head in his hands and cursed once again under his breath.

Merlin watched with sadness as Arthur tried to keep control of his emotions and looked away.

He had not seen Arthur cry the other night when they were high in the ceiling of the tower—but he knew he most probably had— however, right now Arthur looked like he was about to brake once again. It must be hard. Merlin thought. Morgana, Uther, Agravaine. All of them had lied to him, betrayed him, and if Merlin was being honest he had to be on that list too.

"Arthur, don't despair." Merlin said where he stood. "Not right now. You have things to do. Arthur, you are forgetting that you _are_ a Prince… Camelot depends on you right now. You are the rightful prince don't let anyone say otherwise—"

Merlin stopped when Arthur quietly raised his head from his hands and glared at Merlin, aghast and what Merlin had said.

"This—This isn't about if im a prince or not, _Merlin!"_ Arthur snapped. "This is about my Father _, the King_. That forgot his own son. Trust me, no one knows better than me that I am the prince." There was silence and Arthur lowered his voice, however, the accusatory look didn't leave his eyes. "I know what you don't want to tell me but I didn't sleep last night thinking about it. If my Father goes for the tournament… tell me, in what mind as a Prince of Camelot I could let it happen."

"Arthur, there has to—"

"No. I saw it in your face and Gaius basically told me in the morning. ' _Measures will have to be taken if Uther doesn't remember you'_ Do you think I'm stupid? I'm not going to let my Father _kill_ half my knights. I'm not going to just let Morgana saunter in by the front doors. If this gets out of our hands—I will have to face my Father… I will have to take the throne before time—" Arthur looked to the other side, his face a clear vision of despair. "I will have to declare in front of the royals, the court, in front of my knights, that my Father had lost his mind… that magic had stricken once again and that this time it's irreparable. How can I do that?"

Merlin didn't know what to answer that so he stayed silent.

"Do you even _know_ how much this hurts?" Arthur kept talking in an angry whisper. "Trust me I didn't know it would hurt this much—Merlin…he forgot about _me_. He forgot that when I was five I broke my leg when we had gone hunting the first time ever and he carried me all the way to Gaius. We were two hours away! He forgot that he used to read me stories at night, and he forgot the first time he taught me how to use a sword. He forgot that he once told me I was the best thing that ever happened to him." Merlin felt terrible for thinking that Arthur had only been scared because of the future of the throne. If they didn't figure out a way to fix this Arthur would lose his Father and said Father wouldn't even know. "This—this isn't about _bloody Camelot_. I know that worse come to worse no one can deny I am the Prince. _This_ is about the man that is in that throne _planning_ to find an heir! This is about my Father forgetting who I am. Am I even a bad person for thinking that way? To just—"

Merlin kept silence as Arthur took big breaths to calm himself. After a few moments, Arthur managed to talk but he wasn't looking at Merlin at all.

"Answer me one thing, Merlin. Have you found a way to cure my Father?" Arthur asked with a controlled voice. "A cure? A spell? Anything?"

Merlin sighed. "Not yet, but—"

Arthur rolled his eyes as he chuckled darkly. "So much magic and tell me what good has come from it? Uh? Can you even do _something_ with it? You didn't kill Morgana and see what that has brought us, for pity's sake from the moment you told me you were a bloody sorcerer everything had become worse! Cure my Father, kill Morgana, find where the hell she is hiding so I can kill her myself just- _DO SOMETHING!"_

 _"_ _Im trying!"_ Merlin yelled back in despair, now tears in his eyes that he just refused to acknowledge. Merlin nodded and kept his back flat against the stone. "And trust me Arthur I do understand how you feel, I do but—"

Merlin knew at once it was the wrong thing to say.

" _You don't_!" Arthur said in a low but acid voice. "Tell me, is it _you_ who will have to betray your Father? It is you who has a sister who wants you dead? _Tell me Merlin!_ Just tell me on which part can you relate! You didn't even _meet_ your Father so _stop_ pretending you understand anything about me! I damn well not understand anything about magic but right now magic is the only thing I wish didn't exist! You know what goods have I gotten out of it? Nothing but liars and broken promises!"

Arthur and Merlin were still in the room a few feet apart and even the silence that followed was too loud on Merlin's ears, even louder than Arthur's yells. Merlin finally sniffled and nodded, Arthur had not even taken a step closer but Merlin looked like if Arthur himself had kicked him on his stomach with brutal force.

"You are right. Of course, you are right. I don't understand." Merlin mumbled before he fiddled with his hands, his eyes focused on an invisible spot above Arthur's left shoulder. "I… will go and talk to Gaius. See if Uther said anything else. You have training in a few minutes, then a meeting with a faraway lord before sunset."

By the time Arthur had realized what he had said Merlin had been long gone.

* * *

Well Just so you know this was 20 pages long on word so I decided to cut it by half (Sorry?) but the next part its already written!

PLEASE tell me what you think? I think Arthur had been behaving bravely as off lately but man, he needed to snap and break, we are starting to get inside the arc! wuju! And can only hope you like what comes next. Poor Merlin, my baby, in the series he was always the one hurt by Arthur, hey at least this time he knows he did wrong! and give poor little Arthur a break, after all, his Father forgot him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mersan123: I'm always waiting to hear your point of view from the chapter, whenever I get the first review I make a bet with myself if it will be either you or NerdGirlAlert tbh.

Aaronna: Sad to hear such news about your sister truly, and your reviews are the most giddy ones, I always laugh at them because you just put the blunt feeling you got from the chapter and leave me like that.

NerdGirlAlert: I already began reading your story! Didn't know you had one!

CrossoverAddict : Who corrects my grammar and encouraged me to take time to see after my work. Last chapter was a mess, really, after re-reading it I cringed and corrected over forty mistakes besides the ones you told me about, so I'm forever grateful. English is not my first language but that is no excuse, I really, really put a lot of work into this chapter, so I'm waiting to see what errors you find.

You guys are basically the only people who had ever reviewed this story, but I love your reviews even more for that J I hope I cant keep you around till I finish it!

To the rest of you out there who had favorited and followed thank you, It makes me happy to see that the numbers go up each day! When I finish this story I expect a full lengthy review though!

-Juliet'lovestory-


	8. The Price To Pay

I was away on an amazing trip! I just came back ready and with the inspiration that I had been missing to finish this story! One step closer!

A/N: Thank you for EACH review! Loved each word! and thank you for all the follows and favorites!

* * *

Arthur looked at the wooden doors for a long time after Merlin was gone. He pondered over the idea of calling after him but his actions betrayed his thoughts as he sat heavily on the nearby chair and sighed. He found himself he did not care anymore. He just did not have the energy. Merlin had always been emotional and Arthur admired that from his friend, he had seen Merlin cry more times that he had seen any of his knights do and he didn't think any less of him then and he didn't think less of him now, after all it was comprehensive Merlin was emotional with so many secrets inside of him.

Arthur came to the conclusion that right now he probably needed time, they all have had a stressful day, however, he was aware that the reason Merlin was hurting was because of what he had said—which didn't make things better but then again _why_ was Merlin so hurt Arthur couldn't understand, _he was_ the one about to lose a Kingdom, the one about to lose a Father, the one who had all the pressure on him and right now Arthur thought he had the right to be selfish.

It took him a whole hour to calm himself and regain his thoughts again, for a moment he dozed off where he sat and deciding he would do not good acting like a dead-alive he went to have some well-deserved rest.

It never came.

He closed his eyes and turned on the bed, he even hummed a song but nothing worked, he felt exhausted but for the life of him sleep never came to his rescue. He contented himself with looking at the ceiling; it calmed him for two minutes before he gave up completely: The guilt was eating him alive, spreading inside of him in silent waves. Just remembering the look on Merlin face…

He rolled his eyes at the ceiling having a mental conversation. He had _no idea_ why he cared so much about the feelings of Merlin at the moment, wasn't he in a worse position right now?

He closed his eyes and grunted, placing the palm of his hands against them. Reactions like these, he thought, are the reason Merlin called him a Prat. The guilt increased till it was painful. Till he could almost feel it inside and around him. Nagging him to no end.

 _Yes_ , fine! His life wasn't the best at the moment, however, that didn't mean he had any right to snap at the only person who had always been there for him isn't it? God he felt like a jerk—and Arthur feeling like a jerk was as unusual as having a bossy Merlin.

His mind registered that he would have to apologize to Merlin.

 _Eventually…_

He could almost hear Merlin's voice on his head calling him an 'Ungrateful Prat'

The knock on his door startled him, he composed himself and after a moment he decided to stand up before he called the guard or servant in—he tried to not look disappointed when Gwen stepped inside. He knew it wouldn't be Merlin—Merlin never knocked— but he was happy to see a familiar face.

"Guinevere." Arthur nodded and managed a small smile for her. "Please, come in."

He was startled to see that Gwen was smiling and at peace, and he realized that even if _his_ world was collapsing everyone in Camelot were having a very ordinary day. For a moment, just for a flick of a second, he felt mad about this. How could everyone go around like everything was fine? Everything _was not fine_ and still he had to fake a smile, nod and just behave like his Father hadn't lost his mind. ' _A small price to pay for all the things Merlin have to endure through all these years'_ Gaius voice sounded in his head and he sighed tiredly. That was Merlin. Merlin the loyal idiot. Merlin the Sorcerer who had helped him for four years in silence.

Arthur had just dealt with the same things for barely two weeks and he was already breaking. He fought the impulse to scream in frustration. Hoping to avoid the guilt he felt he focused on Gwen.

Gwen bowed and stayed upright by the side of the door. It didn't matter how much he didn't thought of Gwen as a maid, Gwen was probably the most respectful towards him from all the servants around the castle.

"Well?" He asked good naturedly. "Something that I can help you with today, Guinevere?"

"Sire." She said as a hello and then looked around and even if her smile was on place she furrowed her eyebrows. "I was— actually, I was looking for Merlin. He promised to help me with some things… but I can't find him—I thought he would be here."

Arthur sighed and shook his head, so much to not think about it. "He left… he must be with Gaius at this time of the day."

Gwen looked like she wasn't listening because she closed the door behind her and tilted her head. "Arthur… are you alright?"

"Wha—yes, of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Arthur said walking to his desk and picking a few papers pretending to read them.

Gwen clasped her hands in front of her and looked worried. "It's just—you seem preoccupied. It's everything alright? The knights? Your Father? Something I can help you with?"

"I have a kingdom to rule and a meeting to take care of in a few minutes, I am preoccupied." Arthur said gently as he placed the papers down and pressed a tired hand over his eyes. "Training later and a meeting with a lord. Too much work but nothing I can't handle."

"Of course, right." Gwen nodded. "Sorry, you are a prince—of course you are busy— I should leave you to it then."

Arthur lowered his hand for a moment. He wanted her to stay, to just stand there and share her light a bit more but Gwen bowed in a signal of goodbye.

"Gwen." Arthur stopped her when she was at the door and she looked back with interest. "Gwen… do you think—" Arthur coughed and pressed his hands on his back. It wouldn't be right.

"Arthur, What is it?"

Arthur shook his head and lowered his eyes to the papers. "You will get mad at me and you are the only left who is actually _not_ mad at me."

"What?"

"I actually have a list." Arthur deadpanned in dread counting on his head. Merlin, probably Gaius—if Merlin told him— Agravaine and Morgana (Did they even count?) He had yelled in the morning to a poor servant girl because he had been stressed… probably his Father… unknowingly.

Gwen chuckled and rolled his eyes. " _What is it?_ I won't get mad. I think im past that point… _sire."_ She added in a hurry.

Arthur looked to his hands before he raised his eyes at Gwen, his eyes casting a silent apology for something he wouldn't dare to ask. He wanted to ask about Tom, about her Father, if she somehow hated him, Arthur, for something he had been unable to help her with but he wondered now if he could have if he had tried enough. He knew how Merlin was involved in the story now and how that was one of the first things that had backfired at him. Merlin had told him that every time he saw Gwen a piece of guilt will never leave him… thinking back now Arthur realized with terror just how many things had actually backfired at Merlin.

Things he didn't know.

 _"We all have our demons, we must face them at our time. Just remember you got me."_

Looking at Gwen now he didn't ask. He just couldn't. He was afraid of the answer.

"I need to prepare for my meeting." He dismissed her as he searched for the damned paper of the meetings later. "You can probably find the idiot lazing around with Lancelot or Gwaine. Tell him he will have a day off if he helps you with whatever you need him for."

When he didn't hear her leave he curiously looked up to see Gwen giving him her best smile.

"Arthur, everything will be alright even if it's not alright right now. Remember that." Gwen said and Arthur wondered how much sadness and guilty and just crestfallen he looked for Gwen to pick that up so quickly. "Just be sure that you can put my name on the right side of that list, under the title of 'not angry, quite proud'"

Arthur nodded and managed to smile a little when Gwen blushed looking to her feet and mumbled something about leaving and ' _of course you don't have to, but you can… if you want—not just me, me—everyone is proud of you… I think.'_

"Guinevere?" He called after her one last time to save her from the awkwardness. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

Gwen nodded one last time before she laughed. "Please do, otherwise I will have to keep fighting for the first place with Merlin."

His smile faltered as she closed the door behind her and the peace he had gotten died once she was out of sight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur closed his eyes and breathed in and out several times before he shook his head with decision. No, right not was _not_ the time to think over this matters. He opened his eyes and sat on his desk dutifully. He had things to do, papers to sign, meetings to attend. He was a prince. The Prince of Camelot.

He managed to 'work' for exactly five minutes before he gave up tossing the papers to a side with a frustrated huff. The chair in front of him was not always occupied but it looked eerily empty. It would usually be the place that Merlin should be seating on, teaching him about magic and talking about what they could do to heal Uther or just eating or joking with him. The red velvet chair looked almost offended.

"How many demons do you have, Merlin?" Arthur said to one. Since that thought had arrived it was impossible to shake off. Just how many things he did not know about Merlin?

He looked around to the wooded cabinet by his right.

His papers were all aligned in order of importance even when he left them disarranged yesterday. His quills were clean and the ink on his bottles were filled to the top even when he knew he had left them almost empty the day before. Tiredly he looked to the left where a candle on his desk was merrily shining to his own amusement. It was the only candle that Merlin didn't need to change every few days.

Merlin had been trying a spell a few days ago in the room while Arthur had been busy on some papers—back when life was easier and he had a Father figure— and the sorcerer had finally come to find a spell that he could practice on as he waited for Arthur to be done. The spell was called the ' _Light of death'_ and Arthur had laughed, such a dreadful name for such a beautiful thing: A light that would be lit forever.

Angrily and with a nagging feeling that he should be somewhere else he stood up and paced around the room but that didn't help his nerves. In one last attempt to calm himself he went to the balcony to breath some fresh air— instead of just taking the first thing at hand and smash it against the wall—when he stepped into the balcony he noticed that something was wrong about it….

For a few minutes he couldn't quite place it before it clicked.

The blue tinted glass of his room—the one he had shattered yesterday to catch Merlin's attention— It was fixed. He closed his eyes in annoyance and guilt and looked up to a God that was probably sending him too many signals. He raised his hands in defeat.

" _Alright._ Fine!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur first stop was Gaius's chambers but Gaius assured him he had not seen Merlin since the meeting, he went to the armory, asked around and went as far as to search for Merlin on the tower he had showed him the night before but when he found no traced of him he had to accept that Merlin was somewhere he wouldn't be able to reach him. For all he knew he was using a spell to make himself invisible— he didn't know if it existed but he wouldn't put it past Merlin.

That left him to wait and Arthur realized impatiently that he was just not good at it.

He stood in the window of the tower for a whole minute and he watched as the knights made their way across the courtyard to the training fields.

He sighed and placed his hands flat against the cold stone. He had tried isn't it? So he went and did the one thing that could help right now.

Arthur was merciless and brutal that special day at training and the few knights who dared to ask about why had left the match limping or with a bruised arm cradled against their chest.

Gwaine didn't even know what hit him. He went as far as to ask for Merlin where abouts.

"What, you pissed him off again?" Gwaine joked as he avoided a blow to his chest. Arthur by response just jammed his sword harder into the shield of the knight while Gwaine had to duck if he didn't want to lose his head.

When had all his knights grown so loyal towards Merlin? Arthur wondered as he disarmed Gwaine in a nanosecond. Gwaine raised his brows as his sword flew out of reach and he raised his hands in amused defeat. Arthur called for a new young knight to take Gwaine's place before he lost it again. The movement, concentration and effort helped immensely, however, if his knights kept asking if he was alright he was going to cancel tavern nights.

Training ended too quickly from his point of view and Arthur watched silently as his knights retired. Once he was alone he picked up a discarded sword and kept training, placing every dark piece of thought and every bit of his anger and guilt into each blow, feeling himself getting calmer and calmer as he battled with an invisible enemy, soon an hour passed and with one last blow and a yell he embedded the sword in the wooden dummy and let it hang there. He was tired mentally and physically, just _too tired_ of everything. He tilted his head back and stared at the sky. The blood pumping in his ears and the sweat cool on his skin.

"If you keep this training up you won't have knights left to train, Sire." Someone said behind him and after one last tired glare to the clouds he turned. Lancelot was a few steps away with his arms crossed and an amused smile on his lips.

"Lancelot, Wh—what is it?" Arthur said pushing his hair out of his face breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Sir Leon was looking for you." Lancelot said. "Something about you having a meeting with a lord?"

Arthur cursed and closed his eyes. He had forgotten about that. "Where—is he? I would meet him at once."

Lancelot shook his head. "Sir Leon sent me to notify you that they are on one of the council chambers of the east wing. He said that if you wanted he could take care of the meeting, it's about taxes."

"Are they _ever_ about anything else?" Arthur said with his eyes firmly closed before he nodded and placed his hands on his waist trying to get some air. "I will join him. In a minute."

"Want some advice?" Lancelot said as he took the sword from the dummy and walked to the side where the rest of the swords where stacked. Arthur made a movement with his hand for Lancelot to continue and just then opened his eyes. "Let Sir Leon handle this issue for now."

Arthur didn't even need to be told twice, he just nodded and finally without energy collapsed against the wall of the training ground feeling drained. He placed one hand on a propped knee. After a moment Lancelot sat beside him mirroring his posture. They were silent till Arthur's breath was even once again, the only sound that could be heard as they watched as the sun began to disappear on the horizon. The sky turning a beautiful kind of pink and gray and blue with scattered grey clouds.

"Arthur." Lancelot finally interrupted the silence and Arthur grunted as a response. "Are you alright? The new knights were almost hiding the armory, no one wanted to face you."

"Serves them well."

Silence for a few moments and Arthur rolled his eyes when Lancelot tried again.

"In any case Gwen had been looking for Merlin, have you seen him around?"

"She told me earlier," Arthur sighed and closed his eyes firmly, resting the back of his head against the wall behind him. "But I have no idea where the idiot is hiding, he is probably scared from all the chores I will put him through when I find him."

"Did he do something wrong?" Lancelot asked and Arthur couldn't quite place the tone on Lancelot's voice but he didn't like it.

"No, no he didn't." Arthur said quietly before he crossed his arms. "In any case, did you see how sloppy the first kid was—Evans was it? He said he had trained before but he kept messing with his steps every two seconds. Do you think he lied or he is just bad?"

"I don't think he lied I just think he had a very bad teacher" Lancelot said. "Even Merlin could have taken him down. Talking about Merlin... I didn't see him all day. He promised to meet me to go to the tavern today, Gwaine already left with Percival. Do you think he would be running an errand for Gaius?"

Arthur opened his eyes and gave up on even trying to pretend this wasn't heading where he knew it was heading. "I'll go and look for Sir Leon, I should deal with the meeting instead of him."

Arthur stood up but before he could take one step Lancelot sighed tiredly—finally he said what Arthur needed to hear.

"I know where he is."

Arthur stopped on his tracks and turned his head slightly. He waited a second before he asked. "And you are going to tell me… _when?"_

"Once you tell me what happened"

Arthur was quiet and after a moment he began walking to the castle. He couldn't risk telling Lancelot any of it. About his father, about Merlin's magic, even if he lost a bit of respect out of Lancelot it was worth it. Merlin would come around eventually, he always did.

He heard soft footfalls and soon Lancelot was by his side blocking his way to walk any further.

"Alright, this had gone too far with the both of you." Lancelot said in a whisper more to himself than to Arthur, he took a resigned breath. "I'll tell you where he is but first hear me out, in any case I don't think Merlin will ever tell you any of it, he's as stubborn as you honestly."

"What could you possibly know about Merlin?" Arthur said tiredly. _You don't know him._ _Not like_ I _do_. Arthur wanted to say. "Seriously, the idiot he will come around eventually. He's really mad about nothing, now step out of the way Lancelot, besides it's not _my_ problem to find out where he is. Is it?"

"Not your problem?" Lancelot raised his brows in dark amusement.

Arthur blinked confused at the angered tone that laced with Lancelot's words. He could count with one hand the times he had seen Lancelot angry and he was finding out right now that messing with Merlin had to be one of the main reasons.

"Well Merlin have made sure to make _your_ life his problem. I do know him. I do _know_ that he's a sorcerer" Lancelot said and Arthur inhaled way too quickly into his lungs taking an involuntary step back. "I _know_ that he uses magic and that he had saved _your life_ and mine more times than I can remember. I also know that you almost _killed_ him when he told you—that you considered it for a brief moment. Im also aware that even when Merlin had done nothing to deserve this kind of treatment from you he will think whatever happened today it's his fault. He's probably the most loyal and bravest of your knights." Lancelot said with fury. "I do know about Merlin but do you?"

Lancelot motioned with his head to the armory that they had outdoors where the daggers and swords and shields for practice were put away. Arthur looked rooted where he was standing though, his face showing a million emotions in one moment before it settled on a stoic face the next, his eyes cold and fierce as he eyed Lancelot.

" _Now_ would you hear me out?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thoughts? THIS was the original end for the past Chapter but this itself was just too long. Leave a review if you like! How do you think things will go down with Lancelot and Arthur? We get Merlin back next chap… I think. Bets on where did he go?

Next part you don't have to read it at all but they are some confessions I have about the show. Funny things really.

 **CONFESSION TIME**

 **SPOILERS FROM ALL 5 SEASONS.**

Confession (1) I always, always _alwaysss_ wanted Arthur and Lancelot to talk about Merlin, to be on the same side and share inside jokes. Of course that never happened. With any character. Since Arthur freaking died and Lancelot freaking died and Gwaine freaking died. It frustrated me to no end.

Confession (2) I have to accept that I had never read about Arthurian novels before I got immersed into Merlin, so every episode I was kind of waiting for Arthur to find out (seriously, I NEVER IMAGINED HE WOULD DIE!) Was I the _only one_ surprised? Of course by the middle of the season 5 it looked that there was no escaping though but I honestly didn't know he died on the legends…. Why GOD WHY.

Confession (3) I always expected another female character to appear besides Guinevere, I honestly thought she was going to end up with Lancelot (till *sobs*) and EVEN THEN I never thought she would be the one to marry Arthur (My Father spoiled it for me in season 3 when I started to believe that she will actually be the one and he said 'She's Guinevere? Is she queen yet?, _I almost choked_ )

It's not that I don't like Gwen, she is ADORABLE, both the character and actress but I always thought that it didn't look real. Don't you? It just didn't look like love to my eyes, I couldn't see the chemistry there. Im interested in knowing if I was the only one. Arthur needed a woman to put him on place—Gwen did, I will give her that—but I expected someone fierce, to just yell at Arthur and roll her eyes at him. Idk. Im weird like that.

 _Anywaysss_ this is not a Gwen and Arthur centered fic but I love Gwen so It was about time she showed up.

Confession (4) I started reading fics of Merlin before I finished the series but avoided by all means all of those who had spoilers, however when I scrolled for something that did not have spoilers I found LOTS AND LOTS of fics that shipped Merlin and Morgana.

I **_was terrified_** . Even in the last chapter in the last minute I thought that Morgana would somehow miraculously turn good. There were just too many stories! I just kept wondering when was Morgana going to redeem herself and every time she did something horrible my mind went (okay, but how Merlin can forgive her for this? What is she going to do, save his life? Save Camelot? Cry for Mercy WHAT?!) I was confused and relieved by the end, honestly, BBC and Fanfiction played with my heart and I didn't even know it.

People—I _can't_ believe you ship Morgana and Merlin. At all. Seriously. EXPLAIN! You made me suffer FIVE SEASONS OF IT. FOR SOMETHING THAT NEVER HAPPENED (THANK'S DUMBLEDORE)

Well, those were my confession. It was the most enjoyable show ever because I didn't know the first thing about the Arthurian novels but I suffered from it too I guess, any confessions you would like to share?


	9. Merlin and Emrys

**A/N** At the end! Enjoy!

Thank you for the reviews and all the follows!

Long, long, long chapter so I can have time to arrenge my thoughts for the next ones.

* * *

-It takes courage to stand up alone and speak... but it also takes courage to sit down and listen.-

Winston Churchill

"Merlin and Emrys."

The second the armory door was closed both men turned to assess the other. Lancelot determined that putting the future king and himself in _an armory_ when Arthur was as angry as a bear was a very, _very_ bad idea.

" _You know."_ Arthur accused the Knight, eyeing Lancelot up and down with a grave stare, he took a sword in a silent but clear announcement that he didn't trust Lancelot just yet with that information.

"I've known for more than three years." Lancelot explained.

"Merlin said no one else knew." Even if Arthur was mad at Merlin he trusted Merlin's every word even now. Lancelot smiled inwardly, already Arthur was making all the right decisions—even if right now was not the time.

"I made him promise to keep it a secret till we were sure that you… well—" Lancelot's stare traveled to the sword Arthur was holding. "We wanted to give you time to understand."

Arthur raised the sword higher suddenly aware of the place they were in, however Lancelot did not move to take any shield or sword to protect himself. "How do I know you are the Lancelot _I_ know. How do you know about Merlin? How do I know this— is not magic." And by 'this' Arthur's sword pressed just a bit on Lancelot's chest..

Lancelot raised his hands solemnly understanding the point of view. "I'm not Morgana, or some possessed puppet of hers. I'm Lancelot. _Your_ knight."

"Prove it." Arthur demanded, there was a crazy look on Arthur's eye for a moment and Lancelot wondered how much dark magic Arthur had been subjected recently, events that maybe—as usual—Merlin had kept to himself.

Lancelot looked directly into Arthur's eyes for a moment. He didn't know how to prove it. Nothing he said would be worthy enough. It was proving to be a very bad idea to intervene without Merlin there. Merlin had told him to wait for a reason and Lancelot was seeing why now. Arthur trusted his knights with his life, however, when it came down to magic he distrusted everything and everyone, and he was on his right to do so having known the dark side of magic for such a long time.

Lancelot finally did what he had done years ago.

He slowly lowered his body to one knee, bowed his head and swore his loyalty to his king. " _You taught me the values of being a knight, the code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honor, for justice, freedom, and all that's good. I believe in the world that you will build."_ Lancelot closed his eyes when he felt the movement of the sword. _"_ I stood by that oath then, and I stand by it now."

There was a silence for a moment before Arthur took a step back and Lancelot heard him sigh. Lancelot looked up curiously and saw the relief on Arthur's eyes before they were stoic again, however, there was some warm in them now. Arthur motioned him with a hand to stand up and Lancelot rose slowly to his feet.

"I would never hurt Merlin. He's my friend." Lancelot said honestly. Right now they needed to trust each other if they wanted Merlin to survive in Camelot. Lancelot did not know what was going on, but he knew that if both Lancelot and Arthur were united his chances of survival would be greater. Merlin had told Arthur his secret, and Lancelot was taking the first step in the direction of bringing a new Kingdom where Merlin could be free. Arthur nodded and looked down.

"If Merlin told you to wait." Arthur asked tiredly but still aware. "What changed your mind?" Arthur asked gravely, his hand shaking slightly, betraying his otherwise calm facade. Although if Arthur was shaking out of anger or sadness, Lancelot couldn't tell. "Why are you telling me this now if you feared my reaction? Tell me a reason to bring this up now of all times."

"Im here on Merlin's behalf." Lancelot said eyeing Arthur, just how much did Arthur know? How much could Lancelot say? "I know you don't want to hear it but Merlin has saved your life more times than I can count."

"I know." Arthur said gravely and Lancelot blinked furrowing his eyebrows.

They were silent but none of them looked away, each of them dragging conclusions out of this.

"When?" Arthur finally asked begrudgingly after several minutes still holding the sword till his knuckles were white. "When did you found out about Merlin. _How."_

Lancelot eyed Arthur up and down before complying. Apparently Arthur's way for asking information came as orders delivered from a commander to their knights.

"When I killed the griffin a few years ago—well, Merlin did, he used his magic to protect me. I was practically walking to my death." Lancelot said honestly as he finally sat on a stool and clasped his hands gently on top his knees. "Of course no one could know so someone had to take the credit for it. He didn't tell me, he even lied to my face but I knew what I had seen. So I kept his secret." Lancelot saw as Arthur took the information in stride but Lancelot was a skilled observant and warrior to know any other man would have taken two steps back for such a blow. "He's my friend Arthur, my brother. We are on the same side." Lancelot said sharply, he wasn't angry per say but he couldn't understand why _on Earth_ Arthur was angry at Merlin, and whatever he had done Lancelot was sure it couldn't possibly be that bad.

"Four years?" Arthur said aghast and his hand shook, he pointed at Lancelot with the shining weapon. "For four years you have known?"

"It doesn't matter when it happened." Lancelot shook his head, this wasn't about who knew, when or how, it was about Merlin. _Right now_. "The reason I'm bringing it up—betraying Merlin's wishes— is because you refuse to listen to him—"

"Listen to him?" Arthur spoke, his voice cutting Lancelot's and his sword cutting the air between them. "That's all I have done lately! Hear as he talks about magic and spells I don't know hell about, hear him speak of things that happened _years ago_ that were all of his making, he kept me in the dark for years Lancelot!"

"I understand—"

"You don't." Arthur spat as he took a step forward. "You figured out he had magic _the moment_ you met him. You have any idea how I felt? You have _any idea_ how many times I told him that I wanted magic to be eradicated! How many times he lied to my face?" Arthur raised the sword to keep Lancelot from speaking. "I'm fine _I understand_. I know why he did the things he did but don't dare say you get me because I _trusted him."_

"Don't you trust him now? God's Arthur. He's basically every step of the way saving your life and he doesn't even gets a 'thank you' from you!" In the dim light Lancelot was sure Arthur was trying to cover how hurt he was by his words. Lancelot gave Arthur a few minutes for Arthur to process the information… and what was to come.

In his own way Lancelot wanted to test Arthur, he was his prince and he would die for him if it ever came down to it, but on the other hand he had seen how much sacrifices and pain Merlin had to endure every day. _Every single one of them._ He was sure not even Merlin saw it the way but Lancelot did. The biggest heartache he had for his friend was the fact that Merlin had to hide who he was at heart. As long as Merlin could not walk around doing magic to help people Lancelot was going to suffer in silence for his friend. A friend that was kind, incredibly intelligent, an amazing human being, someone that had enough power within him that could kill every single human on Earth if he ever desires to do so…

 _'I wasn't born to be a leader, Lancelot, I was born to protect and serve.' Merlin had once told him. 'I'm good at helping others. It's just the way my magic is. Every sorcerer has a different kind of magic…a different stone to build on as to speak—to protect, rule, kill, cure, serve, eradicate, suffer, create— every person with magic can do all these things, however the rock is different for each of us, and mine… it just wasn't meant to rule.'_

"He does everything just out of the good of helping people." Lancelot said slowly. "Just because that's how he is. He's the most selfless person… I have never met someone like him before."

He waited patiently for Arthur to say something, anything, however, Arthur looked like he was carved on stone.

"I know you don't want to hear it." Lancelot repeated trying to see Arthur's real feelings about this. "But Merlin decides to just be your servant every day instead of anything else. The moment he came into Camelot he choose to help you, despite—"

"THAT'S WHAT BOTHERS ME!" Arthur finally broke and jammed the sword on the wooden wall. All anger loose that even left Lancelot unprepared. "THAT'S WHAT BOTHERS ME. HOW LANCELOT?! How can he do that?! How can he _bow_ to my Father, a man that hates magic, when Merlin could _kill him._ when he could claim the throne and have Magic restored? And still he's my manservant… do you know how _I_ feel? You think I don't get it, but I do. I do understand Merlin, and it… it amazes me that someone like him exists and still he chose to lie to my face every day!" Arthur said disgusted. "I would've never hurt him! He told me the truth because he was about _to die_ Lancelot. If it had been up to him I would have been on my death bed and even then who knows if he would've told me!"

Lancelot was beginning to get angry too. "He was afraid, Arthur! He's a human being too, wouldn't you be afraid if you had been him?"

"I know he was afraid that he would die!" Arthur said enraged pointing the sword in his direction, right at Lancelot's chest to get his point across. "I'm the prince I know what happens when someone is born with magic, Lancelot! Of course he was afraid, he was on his right to be."

"Why are you so dense?!" Lancelot finally snapped at his prince for the first time, pushing the sword that Arthur was holding against his chest to the side easily. "Don't you get it? You—Merlin could bring Camelot _to_ _its ashes_ Arthur, he can flee every dungeon you put him in and kill every enemy he faces, he can over take the throne any moment but he _chooses_ every day to be your servant. _To protect you_. Us. To protect the Kingdom you so love and the earth we live. Do you really think he was afraid of _his_ life when you found him that night in the closet?— Arthur, he wasn't afraid of dying!"

"Then—" Arthur blinked and his anger paused for a moment.

"He was afraid of losing you!" Lancelot snapped, letting the silence ring for a moment to let it sink. "He was afraid of losing his friends! To lose his mother and Gaius! Don't you get it? All his magic _can't make_ people love him! Can't make people accept it. He can't protect the people he cares the most about. If he's found out he can flee if he wishes so but guess who has to stay behind and die for him?" Lancelot yelled. Arthur couldn't quite see yet the magnitude. "You know why he moved to Camelot?"

 _I felt like I didn't fit anymore…_

Arthur felt like he had been kicked in the stomach.

Arthur would have yelled in frustration if Lancelot had not been there. The biggest fear of Merlin wasn't people finding about his magic… was _losing_ people because of it, at the realization Arthur swaged on his spot feeling like cold water was running in his veins.

Whenever he thought he had figured Merlin out he was wrong each time. He really wanted to kick something and cry at the same time, how could someone be so many things at once? How could Merlin live each day like this?

"In the Kingdom we live, we are thought to fear and hate what Merlin _is_." Lancelot said slowly after a moment and Arthur finally tired sat on a bench.

"A world were Merlin is something to be hated is a world that shouldn't exist Lancelot." Arthur said with hoarse voice as he looked desperate and Lancelot could see the guilt on his face. "It's Merlin we are talking about… what happened today It was _my_ fault. He was only trying to help, as always, the _idiot…"_ Arthur said with grief, all the anger had left him but the guilt… The guilt had been eating him for hours and all the training and effort and tiredness couldn't get rid of it. "Im not angry at Merlin, Lancelot, I'm angry at myself. How did I not notice? All this time… you were away _for two years_ then came back and all this time you have known but me? We practically see each other _every day_ … for god's sake he's my manservant my closest— and never… it _never_ crossed my mind. All those times we managed to get alive miraculously and I thought we were lucky or that I had done something right but it was him. All the fucking time it was _him_ watching my back. What does this makes me? You saw who he was and accepted him right away, choosing to keep his secret in an instant." Arthur looked down with dread, apparently now that they were both on the same side Arthur couldn't stop talking, for so long he had wanted to talk with someone and now that he did he just couldn't stop. Guilt took over.

All those times he had called him a coward, an idiot. God, all those times he had told Merlin that magic was the worst thing that happened to Camelot, and the list could go forever… the worse, Arthur thought, was that day when Merlin told Arthur to kill him.

Arthur understood the magnitude _just now._

Merlin could have killed him, fled the city, literally burn his sword and melt it, could have done a million things to scape his fate… and Merlin had decided to die but his sword and stay loyal to the very end. Merlin had _decided_ that the only person who deserved to kill him was Arthur and Arthur alone.

"I wanted to kill him, Lancelot." Arthur said in a whisper in need to hear some kind words for such a horrible thought from weeks ago. That thought had hunted him since that moment and even though Merlin had told him he knew Arthur wouldn't… Arthur had doubt it. A second, but he had doubt it. "There was a flick of a second where I really wanted to do it—What does that make me?"

There was a long silence where Arthur just kept his eyes low to the ground. A monster. To kill your best friend. To kill without a second thought. To just end a life so merciless. Not just a life. _Merlin._

"It makes you human, Arthur." Lancelot finally said taking a seat in front of him, when Arthur looked up Lancelot had his representative warm smile. "Nothing less."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur paced around the little armory swinging his sword aimlessly and lazily just to concentrate on something. He was so tired of the lies, of the deceives he have had to endure all this years and he decided if he was moving forward with this sorcery thing he would need to hear from every point of view possible. He rounded the armory five more times before he spoke again, seating once again with the sword at his knees.

"What do you know about Merlin, exactly?" Arthur questioned after a while, hoping his demeanor showed that he was ready to keep the conversation going.

Lancelot tilted his face to the side and crossed his arms. "Not much honestly, it's more about trust than knowing information. Sometimes he tells me, other times he just keeps problems to himself. Truth is besides making sure he stays alive and an occasional encouragement there's nothing else I can do." Lancelot said with grief. "Merlin is on his own most times than not."

"Useless," Arthur said understanding that part all too well. "It makes you feel useless."

"You have no idea." Lancelot sighed.

Arthur stood up and made another round in the armory. Swinging and cutting empty air as he went, processing what he knew now with movement.

"Do you know anything about Merlin's father?" Arthur asked when he was at level with Lancelot with what he hoped was a strong voice.

Lancelot eyed Arthur and when Arthur raised his brows he nodded in reluctance. "Yes…I wasn't here but he more or less told me when I came back."

Arthur waited. "And?"

A long silence enveloped them and Arthur peered into the darkness at the knight's face before he froze. Lancelot couldn't even meet his stare. For a few seconds Arthur just stood there, taking what this heavy silence meant and then he cursed as he jammed the sword on the ground between his feet. He put his hands on the hilt and waited for Lancelot to correct him. He needed him to tell him he was wrong.

That never came, of course.

"No. _No_ Lancelot." Arthur said as he heavily sat on the bench, he had no more energy to stand right anymore, elbows on his knees and his face covered by his hands. "Please tell me this is not what I think this is. Please tell me my father didn't kill his. Or that I did. Tell me that his Father is dead but not because _of me."_

There was a long silence after that.

"I'm sorry."

Arthur felt like crying for the second time that day. God, he had hurt too many people in just twenty four hours and too many had hurt him in even less time. Morgana. Uther. Merlin. Agravaine. Lancelot. Gwen.

Someone made it stop.

He managed to keep his stoic face even if deep inside he felt like he wanted to go for another hour of training, however, at seeing the sad look on Lancelot's face Arthur's façade broke a little again.

"Who was him?" He asked terrified to find out. Was he a sorcerer like Merlin? Was he killed because of this? Merlin had told Arthur he had never met his Father, so maybe Uther, his own Father had made sure of that.

"He never talks about him," Lancelot said with sadness. "All I know is that he was a Dragonlord."

Arthur' eyes snapped to Lancelot's face.

Merlin had told Arthur about the Great Dragon. That it was alive and because he was a warlock it obeyed him. Arthur didn't sleep the night Merlin told him he was a Dragonlord, however, he didn't mention how you get to be one… Arthur had assumed that it was a privilege that you were born with when you are as magical as Merlin, however… if that had been the case from the beginning… why would they ever had gone to find Balinor in the first place?

"Balinor." Arthur mumbled and he saw the recognition on Lancelot's eyes.

Everything clicked in a second.

Arthur felt like he was choking, drowning and he lowered his eyes once again.

He had told Merlin no man deserved his tears. He had told Merlin to not cry for his Father, to not build a tomb… to forget about him and return to Camelot… because they had a dragon to kill.

A Dragon that had forged the same sword Merlin had gifted him.

Oh god.

The figurine he had seen Merlin admiring occasionally when he thought he was not watching… the dragon sculpted in wood. Arthur's eyes prickled with tears but he refused to let even one out. He had thought it was Merlin's way to remember such a person, a Dragonlord after all, or he thought that it was just the way Merlin was, always the emotional one. He had been wrong.

Merlin all the way back to Camelot had been mourning his dead Father.

"His Father died protecting him…" The more he learned about Merlin the more Arthur felt that he didn't deserve a friend like Merlin, not in this life or the next. "I didn't even spare a second thought about him."

"I don't think Merlin is mad about it. You didn't know." Lancelot said and Arthur shook his head remembering the fight, the horrible things he said to Merlin just a few hours ago.

"How, Lancelot? After I had hurt Merlin so much, after _taking everything_ that makes a person human how can you say he's not mad? He should be." Arthur said lowering his eyes. "I would be."

Arthur wanted answers from the only man that could give them rationally to him. Gaius was basically a stepfather towards Merlin and Merlin was the subject on the matter, however, Lancelot and Arthur stood on almost even ground. Arthur needed someone that faced the same fears as he did.

"I took away his freedom; he can't use magic because he dies if he does and his only crime was being born, and stills he needs to hide such an amazing power from the world, _for my benefit._ He can't go back to Ealdor so he chooses to stay here, in the very heart of the Kingdom— the place that hates Magic— _As my manservant_. Do you have any idea how that feels? He's my friend, and he—he cleans stables and— and brings me dinner and wakes me up with stupid retorts in the morning and he's fine with that. Tell me how is that even normal? _How any of this is fine?!"_

All the anger of the day was boiling inside him and Lancelot was there bravely hearing everything he had to say. It was like when he finally found someone he could talk to he couldn't stop. All the nightmares and doubts and terrors that he has been having inside of him for weeks just decided to unleash.

"There are times that I want to tell him to leave, to tell him to pack his satchel and sod destiny. To find a life in a kingdom where magic was not looked down at and come back once im King. There are times that I wished my Father could see Merlin the way I do. Wanna know what he does instead? What my Father does for him? He forgets his name and looks down at him and if he could have his way Merlin would be killed along with Gaius, his mother and the rest of his family— honor and loyalty be damned if he ever found out— but I guess Uther beat me at that, isn't it? He killed his father! He said he was betrayed by Uther! For god's sakes I was _there_ Lancelot. I was there and I didn't even spare the man a glance!"

After the outburst the silence was a heavy blanket on their shoulders, only their uneven breathings and the night caresses where with them. The silence was answer enough to Arthur's troubled soul. The concept of Merlin still escaped him it seemed.

"You are not your father, Arthur. Remember that."

Arthur scoffed at the irony of the whole situation. If Lancelot only knew. "How do you know I won't become exactly like him? I mean, who assures me that? Who assures you that once I'm King I won't turn my back on Merlin?"

"Six months ago" Lancelot interrupted. "Merlin caught a horrible disease; nothing in Camelot could save him. You, Gwaine and I left for a two-week trip to bring the medicine he would need."

"Yes but he wasn't the only one who had it." Arthur remembered that clearly as day.

"I do remember, Percival had it too among a few dozens of the town's people so we left to get this medicine. We faced great trials but we never desisted knowing how many lives were at stake, even when the King told you to stay you decided to accompany us. You wanted to make sure everyone knew how much you cared for each soul we would be able to help." Lancelot said and watched as Arthur's eyes stayed glued to the floor. "We came back exactly two weeks later. We were tired and bruised, he had fought thieves along the way and we had barely eat at all in two days but you took a vial— even if other people were in more need, even if your knights were in peril, even if you didn't know the condition of your father—you took a vial and ran to meet Merlin. _The first thing you did._ Then you stayed the whole day by his side and when he recovered he babbled about everything that apparently we had missed while we were gone."

They were silent for a long time. The sun outside had died long ago, leaving the starry night that was barely visibly by the window, and the once warm place had begun to get colder as the minutes ticked by.

"Uther wouldn't have even given Merlin a vial," Lancelot said with doom. "I have nothing against your Father, he tries and does the best he can, I will die for my King any day but I know Merlin would be insulted if you ever compared yourself to him."

Arthur glared at Lancelot for a moment for speaking so boldly but after a moment, he put his hands like in a prayer in front of his face and closed his eyes. Arthur tilted his head to the window. It's just so much to take for one day he decided. Enough for a lifetime.

Finally, after only God knew when Arthur stood up and walked out of the armory in calmness, Lancelot behind the prince and once outside they looked at the gray and black stones of the castle yards away. The tilting stars adorned the sky and they breathed the fresh air that came from the woods. The field empty of any living soul, they stood there in what could only be described as the calm after the storm.

Arthur turned towards his knight and took Lancelot's shoulder with one hand in silent gratitude. Arthur wanted to say many things but in the end, he could only find a few words. "Thank you."

After a moment, Arthur lowered his hand and began walking to the palace with Lancelot by his side. Both men immersed on their own thoughts.

Neither of them noticed a crouched person on the side of the armory just under the barely open window. A person who was so astonished at what had been said that it wouldn't move for a few hours. Even when Arthur and Lancelot were out of sight that person didn't move till the night gave way to the light.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Merlin came back to the castle late at night. The moon was bright enough to light his way in the darkness as he hastily made his way down the path.

Merlin had gone and vented his frustrations by his favorite spot in Freya's lake hoping against hope that Freya could hear him and calm his troubled soul. Once he had regained his thoughts he had called Kilgarrah in airs to understand what they should do about Uther's predicament. What should be the next step. The dragon had not said anything useful as usual— Kilgarrah had told him enough times that he didn't care about Uther's life one way or the other. Besides the dragon just loved to talk in riddles to much of Merlin disgrace and Merlin had come to understand that as long as _Arthur_ wasn't in danger, any pain that fell to Uther was fine by the Great Dragon.

So Merlin in the end had come and gone with a heavy heart. He felt a little better now after being with the Dragon though—, who had assured him that what was happening to Uther wans't his fault and warned Merlin about Morgana. (Not that he needed a reminder, honestly) The Dragon, just like Merlin, had a feeling that Uther's loss of memory wasn't but the beginning of a greater plan.

He came back from his reverie when he came to the unused door he used to get away from the castle at nights. He looked around in hopes of catching Agravaine leaving but after a few more minutes he gave up. Even with his suspicions about the man, Agravaine could come and go from the palace as he pleased. Just third in command after Uther and Arthur no one would question him even if Agravaine left by the front doors. He looked around the deserted woods just one more time before his eyes shined gold and the door opened unlocked.

Merlin had not even passed the threshold when he felt the presence of someone on the other side. He didn't waste time. No one with good intentions would be there _waiting_ for him in the middle of the darkness. Instantly he raised his hand murmured a spell and the man in the shadows was tied by invisible ropes against a wall.

The man trashed for a few seconds while Merlin opened the door completely; the faint light of the moon reflecting on a very angered man and Merlin had just one clever thing to say:

"Oh, _crap."_

"MERLIN! Untie me at once, you _idiot_!" Arthur trashed one more time against the ropes and Merlin closed the door behind him in a hurry but other than that did nothing else. Now with the door close at least he wasn't able to see Arthur's angered face. What was Arthur—?

 _"_ _MER—LIN!"_

"If I let you down you are not going to kill me right?" Merlin half joked and he could _feel_ Arthur's glare in the middle of the dark. "Right, sorry."

Merlin murmured under his breath and a shining gold sphere raised over his heads, now he could see that it was Arthur indeed, who looked more aghast than ever in his life as he looked down to his feet— who were dangly a few inches from the floor— his back pressed against the wall by an invisible force and a burning light levitating over his head. Arthur looked speechless for a moment, like he always was when Merlin performed magic and then he glared at Merlin, trashing once again with no avail apparently remembering that he ought to be mad.

Merlin couldn't help it, he laughed but the sad look on Merlin's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Arthur.

 _"_ _MERLIN!"_ Arthur yelled again but even in his yell Merlin could _feel_ the anxiousness. Arthur kept on trashing. "I don't fancy looking like a tapestry so put—me—down—!"

"I don't think I remember the spell." Merlin joked and Arthur bleached opening and closing his mouth before he glared. Merlin had the feeling that if Arthur would have been able he would have thrown something at his head.

"Are you really the best sorcerer of all times? God, you are useless."

Merlin just grinned impishly and raised a hand. His eyes a beautiful kind of gold as the ropes 'disappeared' and Arthur fell to the floor ungracefully. He stood up hurriedly as he brushed imaginary dust from his shoulders.

"Very funny, Merlin." Arthur snapped irritated.

After that none of them said anything else. There was no quick remark, no 'you idiot' or 'ungrateful prat' and soon the hallway looked almost soulless even when the two of them were standing just a few feet apart, each with his back against the wall.

Merlin looked to the side—unable to face Arthur for the moment— and noticed a bag resting against the wall. He raised his brows confused.

"You were going somewhere?"

Arthur who had looked deep in thought raised his eyes to meet Merlin and followed his gaze.

"No _— in fact_ I was waiting for you." Arthur said as merrily as he could muster and walked to the bag, kneeled on the floor just in the middle of the hall and opened it.

"Waiting for me? What for? What happened? Is your father alright?" Merlin asked rapidly, already thinking of spells even if he didn't know which one he would need. "What do you need me for?"

Arthur looked struck by those words before he composed his features and finally sat, legs crossed and motioned for Merlin to sit in front of him with the bag in the middle of them. Merlin hurriedly obeyed. Weapons? Maps? Agravaine head? Well— _maybe_ not his head but a plan.

Arthur began taking things out. Two silver goblets, a pouch with what Merlin supposed was water, and then food; chicken legs, pork, but also fruits; apples, strawberries, and something like looked like a few pounds of mango, all of them in silver plates or wrapped in fancy table cloth.

"F—Food?" Merlin said aghast. "I thought—"

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Arthur said as he began filling his own goblet and attacked a few slices of apples. Merlin blinked a few times and looked up and down the hallway. Was he imagining this? Wasn't Arthur angry with him just a few hours ago?

Slowly, almost afraid Arthur would smack his hand away, Merlin reached for a slice of mango and after a moment where Arthur just filled Merlin's goblet with water Merlin indulged himself on the food, taking a few grapes and popping them on his mouth.

"God, I had no idea I was this hungry."

"Me too." Arthur nodded as he took a huge gulp of water. "I had to sneak into the kitchens like a bloody thief to get all these. I was afraid Rossmerta would even deny _me_ food in the middle of the night.

"She's a scary woman." Merlin chuckled in agreement. "She follows the rules as if her life depended on it."

Arthur widened his eyes, _that_ was an understatement.

"You don't say. When I was a kid my Father wouldn't allow me to have dessert. Something stupid about sugar being bad for my health, so I would pay my manservant a golden coin for every chocolate treat he could get me." Arthur whispered as Merlin said something like ( _You_ should pay me for that! I do it for free!) "The kid left quite rich after just a year working for me. How he managed to get past Rosmerta remains a mystery to these days."

Merlin sighed and shook his head with mirth. "So we have to blame that manservant for your weight then. I knew it couldn't be my entire fault."

Merlin raised his arms in defense for a punch that never came. When he realized that, he put them down slowly squinting at Arthur in disbelief, usually Arthur never passed something as aggravating as insulting his figure. Arthur— who had stopped eating— was looking intently at the floor, like the floor was the richest tapestry he had ever seen.

"Merlin…" Arthur said after a moment and when both friends looked at each other Merlin smiled and this time he punched Arthur arm amiably. Arthur looked unsure at this and Merlin realized it was the first time he bumped Arthur on the shoulder as friends then Arthur just rolled his eyes.

"It's alright." Merlin said understanding what Arthur just couldn't bring himself to say. "Really, I'm used to it."

Arthur shook his head and Merlin knew that this was taking Arthur a lot of effort to just start.

Arthur was the kind of man _who hated_ to see he had committed a mistake and also was a kind of man that demonstrated his thankfulness by actions more than words so right now—the apology Arthur was quietly delivering—was more than Merlin had ever expected: Arthur waiting alone in the dark for Merlin to come back, losing sleep, bringing food and sitting on the dirty ground to eat along with him in a hallway.

"No, no it's not and you shouldn't be _'used'_ to it. I should have never snapped like I did. I was completely out of line. I'm truly sorry." Arthur looked so sad and guilty that Merlin didn't have the heart to be angry with him any longer.

"What happened?" Merlin said with a impish smile. "Something happened."

"Lancelot told me— about you." Arthur said in a hurry before he glared in his direction. "You said nobody but Gaius knew."

Merlin dropped his plate with a loud clink and his eyes grew wide, he had not been expecting an answer at all. " _Oh, no. Is he…?"_

Arthur rolled his eyes at the reaction. "He's alive, contrary to common belief _Merlin_ I'm not like my Father."

"Thank the Gods." Merlin said before he clasped a hand over his eyes in doom. "Sorry. Didn't meant it like that. Really. Anyway, how did it go? Did he punch you? Did you punch him? "

"Nobody punched anybody. We are civilized man, unlike you, who likes to hang people against a wall." Arthur snapped.

"I thought you were Agravaine!" Merlin excused himself.

"Well—I was not!"

"I know that _now."_ Merlin defended himself and then like a kid he clasped his hands. "Anyway, what did Lancelot told you? What did you tell him? This is great! Finally! No more secrets. Gods, I wish I could have seen your face. Do you think Lancelot could recreate the entire conversation?"

"Are you sure?" Arthur said eyeing Merlin for any indication he was lying and as usual ignored his babbling self. "Don't lie. Who else knows?"

"Nobody else knows but you, Gaius and Lancelot. That's it." Merlin raised his hands in surrender. "Promise. This time for sure nobody else."

Arthur eyed Merlin up and down before he nodded.

"In any case he told me where to find you. He told that you sneaked in and out the castle past this door" He nodded to the wooden door behind Merlin as Merlin began eating again. "I decided to wait instead of going to look for you— in case we missed each other on the way."

"That just don't sound like Lancelot, he promised me he would not tell you."

"He's too loyal." Arthur said as he took anything in the plate.

"He would die for you," Merlin stated as clear as if the sky was blue. Arthur looked at Merlin as he ate, unaware that Arthur had been talking about Lancelot being loyal to Merlin and not himself but instead he took a gulp of water. Merlin was better off not knowing. "And he told me in great detail how bit of a prat I was being" (C'mon, Arthur I tell you that every day, no news there) " _and…_ he told me about—about Balinor."

Silence.

The silence was thick, upending, a kind of silence that followed a storm or a calm. Arthur gave Merlin a few seconds to recover from such a blow; he looked like Arthur had kicked him and left him out of breath just by words. Merlin slowly dropped his hand down forgetting about eating his eyes casted low.

"I am sorry for your loss." Arthur finally said what he should had said a long time ago. "I know it's been a year or so but—I can't imagine finding him and losing him so suddenly. I should have been there for you. Make a pyre and put his soul to rest accordingly. Merlin, I'm sorry."

Merlin sniffled and looked away. "It's been a long time. You didn't know."

Arthur sighed and ruffled his hair in anxiousness. "That's the thing, isn't it? You should have told me—however…" Arthur said taking a huge breath seeing the look on Merlin's face. "I believe that the past is the past. I know there are a lot of things I still do not know about you Merlin but trust me I won't hold them against you. I just hope you won't hold my mistakes from the past on me either. This time onwards… we—we will have each other. No more decisions to be made alone."

Merlin was playing with a piece of strawberry and Arthur forced his next words out as he coughed. He was only glad nor Lancelot or Gwen were there to witness such… such emotional talks. God, he was getting tired of them. "Just—next time something like this happens, tell me. We can't restore magic if we don't trust each other with this information. I can't be the King Albion is waiting if we don't work together. If we do _then_ I would not snap at you and I won't have to… well—"

"Worry?"

"Gods no. I wasn't worried." Arthur crossed his arms and looked to the ground but Merlin raised his eyes amused. "I knew you would come back… _eventually."_

"Hmmm" Merlin said after a moment eyeing the blond prince. Arthur finally gave up and looked up like a five year old that was about to face verdict and Merlin grinned. "Well, apology accepted."

Arthur nodded relieved even if his face didn't show that much. Then a second later…

 _"_ _Ow!_ What was that punch for? It's going to bruise! That was so—"

"You called me fat earlier _I did_ notice— _idiot_. Now shut up and eat. We have a long day tomorrow—why are you even _smiling?"_

"Nothing. It's just since when Arthur _Prat-dragon_ apologizes to anyone? I'm really honored. Really. The list must be so short… maybe just Gwen and me."

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Or maybe just me? Can I write this day down? Make it a holiday for the future? Can I tell Gaius?"

"No, there's no need. _Trust me,_ it won't stay a habit."

Merlin had the grace to look deflated.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Agravaine watched in deadly silence as both friends exited the narrow hallway, always keeping himself in the darkness.

He had wanted to report to Morgana the events of the day, he had great hopes that their plans for having a tournament would be successful, however, when he had walked down the stairs he had seen a torch lighted by the end of the hallway yards away from him.

He quickly had dashed to the side of the wall and hastily had put out his torch as to not be seen. Once he was sure he had not attracted unwanted attention he had looked around the corner.

It was Arthur, he noticed, his nephew and –was that Merlin? What were they doing there sitting in the middle of the hallway at such hours…and were they eating? From such a distance he could barely see their faces, let alone hear what they were saying but the solely fact that they were there... almost waiting for someone made Aavaine blood run cold.

Did they know someone was coming and going through here? Did they know about him? No. That was impossible. He had killed the guards who had followed him the other day. If they knew it was him he would be already hanging up from a rope on the courtyard.

Then what were they doing there?

Maybe they had figured out someone had betrayed them.

In any case, he decided that in the end he would have to wait for them to be over, even if it took all night he would go and see Morgana. So he hid on the darkness keeping his back to the wall. Time passed and he noticed with a light heart that they were already leaving. He watched as they picked up their things and began walking to the stairs. Agravaine retreated further into an adjacent hall that leads to the crypts, far away enough so the torch's light wouldn't reflect on him and give him away.

When he heard their softballs and their talk he even stopped breathing, his eyes only focused on the two figures that appeared on his vision a few yards away.

That was when his mind stopped funtionating. Everything seemed to go in a slow pace.

Arthur— his hated nephew and his incompetent manservant were walking oblivious to his presence— however his mind wasn't focused on anything else… but the _ball of light_ above their heads.

The light… the fire… it hadn't been a torch. Their figures came and went in a matter of a second and soon they were out of sight. The light retreated with them and their soft footfalls gave way to silence and darkness. In the middle of the almost tangible dark he felt something close to victory at the same time as dread and on Agravaine's face a dark smirk could be seen.

Agravaine didn't move from where he was for a while processing the information. His back firmly pressed against the wall with realization even after he was sure Arthur and Merlin—Merlin the sorcerer—were probably long gone.

With no further delay Agravaine walked down the hallway he knew perfectly not bothering to light up a torch. Morgana needed to know about this right away, as he opened the door almost blindly and mounted his horse he couldn't even believe it himself.

 _Merlin._ Merlin had magic.

No, not Merlin.

 _Emrys._

* * *

 **A/N:** God this chapter was way too hard to write. Lancelot and Arthur barely even _talk_ in the show, I'm sure that over the year that Lancelot got to be a knight they talked a lot and were friends but that never happened in the show. I rewrote that part four or five times: I swear. I wrote, erased and wrote again before I was finally moderately happy with it. Still I'm not quite convinced but you tell me how it went. Please? I JUST wanted Arthur to be on a rollercoaster of emotions and Lancelot to be the perfect knight/friend, besides we already had a lecture from Gaius, it was about time Lancelot lectured Arthur, I hope that my fic shows that Arthur (finally) is growing up. My babies.

On a second note, Arthur and Merlin's part was my favorite. There's never really many struggles for me to write them besides having to erase lots of converstation otherwise the chapter would be endless. They are brothers from different mothers, they fight and amend things and life moves on and they just forgive each other each time. Gotta love that kind of love.

 _Yes. Yes yessss._ Agravaine found out. *Doom music* and _someone_ else did. Bets on who was it? Bets on what happens next because of it? All I know is that I expect LOTS of reviews when that chapter arrives.

Its already written just waiting for your reviews guys!

-Juliet'lovestory-


	10. A King's salvation

A/N: I swear I start writing and when im making corrections suddenly an eight word document transforms into twenty pages. I have never written so much in my life for a ff.

So yes… another freaking longgggg chapter. I WILL STOP WRITING SO MUCH. I PROMISE. UGH. Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

A King's Salvation

Agravaine made his way to Uther's room in silent and methodical steps. His face serene and his hands clasped behind his back; the personification of calmness as he walked. His mind, on the other hand, was another story. His ideas and thoughts were going erratic inside his brain and the fact that he had barely slept last night wasn't helping his case.

The plan inside his head putting itself together like pieces in a chess board with Morgana's voice guiding them.

 _'_ _You only have once chance, Agravaine!" Morgana's_ _voice was saying. "Do_ not _fail me."_

He passed the hallways and rooms that he knew like the back of his hand, petulantly watching the day unfold as he went not getting too immersed in it, not wanting to be delayed any longer: servants came and went around him, all in different kinds of hurry in the first hours of the day, bringing clothes and trays of food along with them. Knights walked past him to get to their designated activities, noblemen wandered around the corners of the castle gossiping about the latest news.

Finally, he stepped into the hallway of the west wing that would lead him to the chambers of the King; his final destination. Once outside the doors, he nodded to the two Knights that guarded day and night the king's chambers wherever he was inside or not. No one entered or exited without them knowing.

"Inform the King that I request a meeting with him at once." He ordered clasping his hands behind his back and nodded for the knights to let him in. "It's of the most importance."

The knights looked at each other but none of them opened the doors.

"He actually left early this morning, Sire." The one on his left. Sir Lionel? Leon? Whoever, answered. "He said he would be back after midday."

Agravaine tried to hide his curiosity over such news behind a calm face. Where had he gone? _Why?_ And more importantly with _whom?_ And why wasn't he, Agravaine, aware of the situation? Why, pray tell, when he was second in command—Arthur technically didn't count anymore—the King felt it was not needed to inform him?

Agravaine feared that he would have to put his plan on hold for a moment. Morgana would not be pleased with this turn of events.

"Sire?" The other Knight asked worriedly when Agravaine just stared contrite at the doors. Since it was implied that Agravaine _should know_ the whereabouts of the King at all times he didn't risk question the Knights any further.

"Of course. Of course. I had forgotten, so many things to take care of." He said as he rolled his eyes and the guards relaxed visibly. It wouldn't be the first time that the knights of the realm would be fooled after all. "I'll come back later, I have a meeting to attend."

"Milord," They both bowed as Agravaine stalked down the hallway, a grim look on his face.

Once he was alone back in his quarters he threw a silent tantrum putting his hands in fits. _What now?_ The King was out and it didn't take a genius to figure out Arthur and Merlin were gone too. The principal pawn on his board was the King, and the King wasn't here to play his part.

He didn't know what to do, finding himself at a great disadvantage. Finally, Morgana's voice rang inside his head.

 _"_ _Do whatever you have to do, Agravaine." She basically spat. "I want him dead! All of them!"_

And we will do so. Agravaine pondered a few ideas as he looked outside the window of his room, the sun was about to rich his highest point, meaning he still had a few hours before the King was back…

He blinked as an idea struck him, a moment later, a dark grin showed on his face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I have to say, Sir Arthur. That this… this is _quite_ the spectacle."

"Well, it's quite the legend it holds, my King." Arthur said with a soft smile as his father rounded the rock where the sword was embedded. He watched as his father's eyes traveled up and down the sword to the point where the tip disappeared into the solid rock. Then, slowly as he might be burned because of it, the King placed his hands on the hilt, however, he did not move to pull it out, probably marveled that such a thing existed in the first place.

Arthur just watched in silence. If Uther approved of the sword in the stone test at least they wouldn't have to worry about Agravaine's tournament. As the King kept inspecting the sword, Arthur glanced over his shoulder to find Merlin along with Gwaine hovering under a tree. Arthur nodded in a silent thank you towards Merlin, after all, this all had been his idea. The sorcerer crossed his arms and smiled smugly in his direction.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned his back towards him, seriously if his attitude keeps up he was cutting the word 'thank you' and 'sorry' from his vocabulary.

 _Although, he kinds of deserves it…._ A voice inside his head—that sounded painfully like Lancelot's–said and Arthur just shook his head in annoyance.

Thinking back from this very morning to this point in time everything had happened quite unexpectedly, Arthur had been in such a guilt trip yesterday that he had kind of forgot about the fact that they had to ensure that the test that they had proposed would be the one to win. He had not forgotten about his Father condition, not for a moment, but he had grown more worried about Merlin's emotional state than Agravaine's test.

So, when Leon woke Arthur up at first light telling him Uther had requested to see him, Arthur had been beyond surprised. Arthur did not question it, and just like he used to do when Uther had known him as a son, he got ready and headed out his room along with Leon. However, Leon _did_ ask Arthur why his father had referred to him as 'Sir Arthur' which had never happened before.

Arthur huffed and waved a hand at it. Saying it was a phase of his Father: 'something about teaching him manners.'

Leon furrowed his brows but as the kind soul he was he shrugged and let it go, after all crazy things always happened in the castle and more times than not the King was kind of… _hard_ to deal with. If Arthur said it was a phase, it was a phase.

When Arthur began to get closer and closer to his Father room being anxious would be an understatement, however, neither his voice nor his hands shook when Leon opened the door for Arthur to step inside. Once Leon closed the door Arthur bowed—which he never did in normal circumstances—and presented himself—which he never did in any circumstances.

"You requested to see me?" Arthurs questioned curtly with his hands behind his back. The King was standing by the window with the clothes he usually wore to go hunting or to a trip, when Uther turned a bit to rise his eyebrows at him Arthur stammered a: "M-my King?"

It still hurt. Deeply. Every time Arthur encountered Uther he had the vague hope that he would recognize him. Uther had never showed any improvement though through these past days and Arthur, for the meantime, had settled on calling his Father _my king_ and _my lord_ at all times, scared that by mistake he might say something that he would regret. For example commit the stupid mistake of calling him Father. He tried to not feel offended at such a thought.

"Sir Arthur." Uther said turning completely,"I'm pleased to see you are an early knight, Arthur. I assume you have not forgotten the principal task we have at hand?"

"No, of course not, My King" Like if Arthur _could forget_. To look for an heir when he was one. The irony of it all maybe was the reason Morgana made this happen.

"Well, true to my word I spent the whole day and night thinking about this rock you were telling me about yesterday. The situation is very precarious and time is exactly what we don't have. _"_ Uther said as he walked slowly around his room to retrieve his sword from a nearby table. Arthur payed no mind, after all, he had gotten the habit to think with his sword at hand from his father.

"I take it you have taken a decision then, uh... milord?"

"I have." Uther said with finality as he looked to Arthur's face. "I'm declaring a tournament next morning—" Arthur felt like he had been kicked in the guts, his face bleached, his feet felt like they were made of rock and the air inside his lungs suddenly disappeared. "however, I once promised to someone to never think that all is lost without proof. So—this stone you are talking about." Uther said with his hands behind his back, resolute on his posture. "I wish to see it."

"You—you wish to see it?" Arthur stammered and after a beat: "My king?"

"Well, but of course. After all _if_ this rock really exists—which I still have my doubts— then the sword that is in it should obey my demand, since _I'm_ the rightful king of Camelot at the moment." Uther sheathed his sword elegantly on his belt and looked ready to leave. "If the stone exits then I will call off the tournament."

When Arthur didn't move or breath or say anything for a second—which was enough to make Uther furious—Uther clarified what he supposed was the reason that got the young knight into such a silent predicament.

"I already told Sir Leon to give you the morning off, Knight" Uther said impatiently. "Now— take me to this rock."

Arthur nodded and bowed when he finally understood the words. They had one last chance. He felt like screaming and hugging his father. Which of course will have him dead by night but he smiled relieved.

"O-of course, my lord." Arthur stammered and then he remembered protocol: Tell the King where are you going, how long it would take, the preparation, call for a patrol worthy enough for the task.

Arthur didn't waste time. He told the king that it would be a short travel by horse; they should be back before midday if everything went according to plan. The stone wasn't near any dangerous village and a patrol set of four knights and the King would suffice.

At Uther impatient stare Arthur nodded. "We leave whenever you desire so, my lord."

"Very well, meet me in the courtyard in ten minutes," Uther said before Arthur bowed one last time—still not quite believing this was happening—and exited the room. He walked out almost in a daze, he hadn't even closed the door behind him when it was slammed open again. It was Uther, however, the King wasn't even looking in his direction.

"Sir Leon," Uther commanded. "Ready a patrol for me and Sir Arthur. We leave at once."

With that one last statement, the King stalked off in the direction of what Arthur presumed would be the courtyard as Arthur's mind registered what just had happened.

His Father had agreed to magic—well, of course, he didn't know… _yet_ , but still! Arthur went pale. Oh, God. When he sees the rock would he notice it was really just magic? Or would he believe a higher power of Gods were tampering with the rock? If Uther discovered it was just magic...what then? He hadn't thought of that.

Arthur gulped and Sir Leon shook his head in amusement sharing a glance with the other Knight, Sir Percy. They both shrugged; sometimes the King was a bit harsh on Arthur. Calling him 'Sir' instead of 'Son' and ignoring him so blatantly was a bit over the edge and Leon wondered what could have possibly Arthur done to deserve such a treatment.

 _"_ _Sir_ Arthur?" Leon turned towards Arthur, eyes glinting with mirth once Uther was out of sight. "Is the King punishing you for something, Sire?"

"The patrol," Arthur said ignoring Leon for the moment and using his best _'I am your prince, you are mi knight/_ _shut up'_ voice, "I want Lancelot and Gwaine. _No one else."_

Leon blinked a bit surprised, "Just three knights? Usually, the patrol for a king is five knights, Arthur."

"Don't you think I know that?" Arthur used his steel voice; he couldn't have an argument over this right now. "This is of great importance, Leon." Arthur made himself clear. "Any number higher than five will attract unwanted attention. The trip we are doing is near Annoraa, just a few hours away from Camelot and close to the safest roads there are in the kingdom, besides a patrol was dispatched in that direction just an hour ago and the same one will return just after midday, meaning any danger before and after us will be taken care of, but If you feel like my father's word and mine aren't enough to convince you, please tell me so."

Leon and Percy wisely shut up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur basically blasted Gaius's door open as he stepped inside. He looked around for a moment before he huffed and crossed Gaius's chambers in quick strides, passing the old physician on his way with nothing else but a wary glance in his direction. The prince took the three steps that led to Merlin's room in a rush and opened the door with not so much as an advice.

There, sleeping like a log despite the amount of hassle Arthur had managed to create, was Merlin.

"Arthur?" Gaius voice could be heard from behind him. Arthur didn't wait though and just threw Merlin unceremoniously out of bed with a loud thud, sheets and all. "Arthur! The poor lad did not sleep a blink yesterday!"

Arthur did feel a bit guilty about it but right now sleep was the least of his concerns.

"Merlin, you _idiot_ , wake up!" Arthur urged as Merlin's head emerged from the other side of the bed.

"What…I— Wha' time is't?" Merlin babbled as he rubbed his face before he frowned annoyed at the covers that he was tangled in. "Did I oversleep?"

"Merlin, listen to me, _my father_ has decided to visit the stone." He locked eyes with Merlin so his friend could understand the predicament they were in, however Merlin was just blinking owlishly still rubbing his forehead, looking at Arthur like he had grown two heads " _Merlin!_ He wants to see the sword in the stone _. Right now!"_

Merlin stopped fumbling with his sheets for a moment and with a flash of gold, they untangled themselves from him, bringing him up right along with them as they folded by the end of the bed. Both friends ignored Gaius aghast reaction at such a blunt use of magic.

 _"_ _Right now?_ " Merlin repeated in panic as he hurriedly went to his closet to grab a pair of black breeches and a red shirt that he threw haphazardly over his torso fighting to get every limb where they should go. " _Wait,_ does this mean he will go for _our_ idea? _"_

"Maybe, I don't know!" Arthur was already dashing out the room passing a stunned Gaius on the way to the door. Arthur turned on his heels to ask Merlin something but found empty air instead. He fought the urge to scream. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Merlin wasn't ready yet but it wasn't the end of the world. He could wait. Three seconds passed by… He heard Merlin mumbling something and he had the instinctive feeling Merlin was _still_ battling with his shirt. He lost it. "For god's sake, _Mer_ lin hurry up! Don't even bother having breakfast and I _do_ hope you remember where that damned 'sword in the stone' is or _I_ will kill you myself before Uther hangs me."

There was silence for a moment where Gaius(still in his pajamas) eyed Arthur with half amused half worried eyes.

"I love it when you wake up at the right side of your bed, Sire!" He heard Merlin scream from his bedroom and Arthur didn't swing anything at him because this—sadly—wasn't his room.

"Meet me in the courtyard in five minutes!" Arthur demanded. "And for God's sake find my sword will you?!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lancelot met Arthur halfway on his way to the courtyard, one look at Arthur's face and Lancelot was sure that yesterday's talk had not been in vain but he was also sure that whatever was going was urgent if Arthur's anxious face was anything to go by.

"Arthur, what is going on?" Lancelot asked quietly and Arthur spared a glance up and down the hall. Lancelot internally sighed. "What is _really_ going on."

"Not enough time, I'll explain later, right now…" Arthur drifted as they started to walk to the courtyard with short steps and heads bowed together. "You need to pretend I'm a knight, at all times. We are going on patrol with my father."

"You _are_ a knight, milord," Lancelot said confused and Arthur grunted, regretting not telling Lancelot this yesterday's night.

"It's hard to explain but it involves my father and— _Gwaine!"_

Gwaine was waiting for them to get in level with him by at the end of the hall, as they approached him he raised his left hand to stiff a yawn and with his right hand he rubbed his face tiredly. He looked like he hadn't slept a bit last night.

"Had fun at the tavern?" Lancelot asked amiably as he clasped Gwaine's shoulder.

"You have _no_ idea," Gwaine said but the charming smirk that usually accompanied him didn't follow his words. "Shame you couldn't make it."

Lancelot just smiled wider and after one last shake at Gwaine's arm he dropped his hand and turned towards his prince. Gwaine stood straighter feeling the tension in the air.

"So, about the patrol, what do we need to know?" Lancelot asked, politely giving Arthur the chance to explain this in whatever terms he wished to get Gwaine to cooperate.

"I'm going to say this once and once only so listen carefully," Arthur said gravely, however, when he explained he thought he sounded more like Merlin than himself. "My father has put me into uh—some kind of test. Yes. So, uh—he feels that if I'm going to be king, he needs to test me in all ways possible."

"Really?" Gwaine asked concerned looking at Lancelot for something that indicated he felt the same way he did. "Why? You are his son. What do you need to prove?"

Lancelot was looking gravely at Arthur but said nothing.

"In any case, I'm just advising you to go along with it for all our benefits. He thinks I need to have a better comprehension of the life of a knight, whatever that means. So don't laugh, don't make questions and if you really need to talk to me refer to me as "Sir Arthur" and that's an order. Understood?"

Lancelot and Gwaine both bowed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I have never seen something like this before," Gwaine whispered to Merlin as the King kept inspecting the sword under Arthur's vigilant eye. "Looks like magic. Does it really… ya' know— _choses_ the rightful king?"

Merlin nodded, his eyes on the King and the King alone, aware that Uther might try to test the sword without further notice, however, he was listening to Gwaine's every word.

"You are not making this up, are you mate? The whole story an' all that?"

Merlin grinned and turned towards Gwaine with an impish smile. "Do I look like I know how to do that? Fool an entire kingdom?"

Gwaine stared at Merlin's blue eyes for a few seconds before he sighed "No, sorry mate, you can't lie for your life."

"The one who pulls the sword out _will be_ the rightful king of Camelot, though," Merlin repeated as he ignored what Gwaine had said. "Want to have a try?"

Gwaine shrugged and scoffed. "Would give it a try but look at Uther— he would yell treason if I dared to even touch the hilt of it."

And he was right; so far neither of the knights—Arthur included— had even tried to get closer to the sword, the look on the King's eyes was enough to keep them at bay. It was the same look that the king have had with the white stone.(That was still attached to a chain around his neck) It was a mix of amusement and curiosity, but the almost innocent and childish look was killed with the little glance of darkness and greed that all the knights and the sorcerer were able to see.

Merlin and Gwaine were under the shadow of a tree talking and overseeing the general area while Arthur and Lancelot were standing side by side, talking in low tones closer to the stone and King.

They were all silent for a moment before Gwaine coughed and nudged Merlin's ribs. Merlin waited for it impatiently.

 _"_ _Uh, Sir Arthur, sire?"_ Gwaine called and Merlin chuckled at the annoyed look on Arthur's face—who managed to keep his cool but he almost broke his neck with the violence in which he turned to glare at them, beside him, Lancelot closed his eyes in dread, between keeping Merlin alive, fighting alongside Arthur to ensure he will become King, and keeping Gwaine on the sober side as often as he could, he had to wonder when exactly he became the official babysitter.

"What is it, Sir Gwaine?" Arthur said coolly.

Fifty-four times, Merlin counted with an amused smirk, fifty-four times that Gwaine had called Arthur 'Sire' today. Lancelot had told Merlin that Gwaine would reach a hundred by the time the day ended.

Merlin had bet he would reach it before returning to Camelot.

"Can I ask something?" Gwaine, who had been quiet all the way there—always submissive around the king— didn't wait for an answer now that the King was entertained. "What's the point of this?"

"What do you mean?" Arthur played dumb as he looked to the side.

The King had the white magical stone on his hands, with a final stare at the sword he placed it on the hilt, slid it down the metal and then let it rest on the stone. After a second where nothing happened he crossed his arms again staring at the rock.

"I mean that, Arthur. All of this." Gwaine gestured with his head towards the sword and the King as he whispered. "You _are_ the future king. Everybody knows that, so why does Uther wants to test you with this? Just to see if you can pull it out? Does he think this is a trick from a sorcerer? Is he afraid someone else can reclaim your throne?"

Lancelot smirked, "Too many questions, don't you think?"

Gwaine shrugged and flicked his hair out of his face. " _I_ think that the stone is not fake… _but_ who assures us that the stone actually works for that. We are trusting a fairytale."

Arthur didn't comment and Lancelot just shook his head amused. Gwaine rolled his eyes and turned to Merlin.

"What do ya' think, mate?"

"Me?" Merlin stammered before he shrugged in a very Gwaine style. "I think that if Arthur manages to pull it out then the stone works. Really, Gwaine, it's not that hard to follow."

"Yes… but the sword is in _a rock_." Gwaine felt the need to emphasize.

"We know." Arthur, Lancelot, and Merlin said.

"What am I missing here?" Gwaine pressed but neither of the other three graced him with an answer. Gwaine huffed indignantly as he muttered under his breath.

"Sir Arthur." Uther called and Arthur turned with a final ' _shut up you three'_ stare, before he walked to meet his father by the rock, the rest of the knights and sorcerer walked just a bit closer to watch.

Uther was still gazing at the sword. He coughed self-consciously once he realized he was being observed and turned towards Arthur, however, his eyes never quite left the sight of the embedded sword. "Well, you have proven that what you said it's true and that apparently, this act of—of destiny, perhaps, is not linked with magic."

"Of course not, Sire." Arthur lowered his head. "Something made out of magic can't be trusted in a matter as important as ruling a kingdom. The rock was born out of… power will, destiny, and fate if you would like."

Uther nodded and Arthur kept his stare fixed on his father, he knew Merlin would never take his words to heart but still, Arthur felt incredibly guilty for saying it out loud. One day, he promised himself as his father's stare turned from curious to greedy looking at _his_ sword, one day it will be him. After all, it was gifted to him and him alone by Merlin.

One day he would change the view that the Kingdom had of magic.

"Very well, then." Uther clasped his hands together. "Let's see if this fairytale of yours works, Sir Arthur. Shall we?"

Arthur nodded stiffly and took a step back as Uther placed his hands on the hilt, still dubious at the whole ordeal; he scoffed and rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath about fairytales and stories of old and finally his hands stayed put on the hilt.

The silence was so heavy Arthur felt like it was ringing in his ears. The wind blew softly and he risked a look at his companions.

Gwaine had a look of total concentration as his eyes flicked from the stone to Uther's face every few seconds. Lancelot had his hand resting on the hilt of the sword, his eyes looking around the clearance, on their way here Lancelot's biggest worry was that Morgana somehow had found out about their whereabouts and as loyal as ever he was doing his job correctly. Merlin caught Arthur's stare and he just gave an almost invisible nod at Arthur before his eyes turned to the sword completely fixed on it.

Uther closed his eyes, his shoulders tensed and under the careful watch of those around him he pulled the sword by the hilt.

It didn't move.

The sword didn't move an inch.

Uther blinked and he turned a shade of red from embarrassment and anger. Witt not a moment to waste, he tried again. This time you could see his face contort for the effort.

 _Nothing._

Uther took a step back, moving his legs to have a wider stance. He stubbornly placed one steady hand on the handle as he muttered under his breath that he was the rightful king. He pulled, and pulled hard, enough that some veins on his head were visible. He looked a second away from giving up.

Arthur turned towards Merlin, desperation all over his face. _What was Merlin playing at?_! Arthur felt the urge to kick Merlin when he saw that his friend had his head low, hiding a _smirk_ in his scarf and his arms were crossed over his chest to keep himself from _laughing._

The bastard! The fucking _idiot!_ Arthur was going to kill him!

"One more time, Sire." Lancelot pressed and Arthur placed his hands behind his back to avoid choking Merlin where he stood. "You are the rightful king of Camelot."

"Damn right I am." Uther hissed not raising his eyes from the damned sword.

This time Uther used both hands and took a big breath before he pulled.

Nothing for a second and before he gave up…it moved. Uther stopped for a moment in amusement before he tried again. It moved up another inch up.

Uther finally pulled the sword out elegantly, slowly at first but then gaining confidence. All of the knights gasped as the sword left the rock with a scrappy noise. While Lancelot and Gwaine were entertained with Uther, Arthur's eyes flicked for a moment to Merlin who was one step behind Lancelot, his eyes golden, stare fixed on the sword.

Arthur felt a pang of guilt, and if he was being brutally honest, a bit jealous.

He wished Merlin would have done the same but for an entirely different person. Him for instance. After all, this was a gift that Merlin, Gwen, and the Dragon had made for him and he had to willingly give it to his father for the moment. He sighed and turned his face back to his father. Little sacrifices for a greater good.

Everybody was silent for the longest of times as they all admired the sword once it was completely out. Impressive couldn't even begin to describe it. Uther looked at the sword for a moment before a smile broke across his face, he swung the word to try it out and nodded before he looked at the blade more intently, then his eyes were fixed on Merlin and Merlin wondered if he had made some sort of connection but before he could begin to worry the king turned to his knights.

"This sword… I have seen it before." Uther said looking at the blade once more before. He blinked and the idea suddenly left him. "Somehow… _somewhere."_

Lancelot, bless his soul, was the one who answered again as Arthur just stood there stoically. "It's a sword made for the rightful king, Sire, I guess it would feel like second nature on your hands."

Gwaine nodded in approval and bowed, totally amazed at what he had seen. "A sword made for you and you alone, my King."

Uther nodded distracted, accepting the explanation. He raised it above his head and the sword shined in the rays of the sun, after a moment of amusement all around he turned to Arthur with and air of finality.

"Very well, looks like we have finally found our test, Sir Arthur."

Arthur nodded and bowed and the other three men followed. Merlin watched as Uther readied himself to put the sword inside the rock once again, and with his magic, he helped Uther to place it back where it belonged.

Merlin looked towards Arthur, his blue eyes fixed on what should be his. One day. One day it would be Arthur the one and rightful King.

Oh, he just wished Agravaine had been here to witness this moment.

As they departed and Uther walked ahead of them Arthur clasped Merlin left shoulder as he went, nodding in a silent but clear 'thank you', Merlin impishly grinned and rolled his eyes. It had been nothing. Arthur pressed his hand harder on his shoulder and shook his head.

It _hadn't_ been nothing. Merlin finally sighed and took the compliment for what it was.

"Oi, _Sir_ Arthur! The King demands to start our way home immediately." Gwaine called from up the little hill and both friends hurried to the top in silence but easy steps. Lancelot from the top smiled down at them and the three friends shared a nervous but happy grin.

They had won.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Far away from where the knights and the king were, the witch Morgana sat on her wooden chair. Dark rings under her beautiful eyes. She hadn't slept at all that night thinking about the news Agravaine had delivered. News about the tournament, about the so-called 'sword in the stone'

And about _Merlin._ Morgana had been _furious_ when Agravaine had told her that.

Merlin _was Emrys?_ She would have laughed had not been for the look on Agravaine's face as he recalled the event. The most shocking part wasn't exactly that Merlin had magic—which was still unbelievable—but the fact that _Arthur—_ her _stupid sibling!_ — knew about this. Since when has Arthur known? And how in hell Merlin had fooled her for so many years?! Her, the most powerful sorceress, fooled by someone like _Merlin?!_

She had smashed the vials she had been working on to the ground. She was enraged, aghast, humiliated.

Morgana had to accept that thinking back it made sense, _every time_ she had been defeated had been because Merlin had been there in some way or the other, wasn't it? To think that he had been _so_ close to kill so many times… and she had just crossed him with the title of manservant. Of stupid. Of the little dog that followed Arthur anywhere, stupid and loyal to the bones.

She had been so wrong.

She had wanted to _scream_ in frustration. She had wanted to snap Agravaine's neck in anger. The bloody fool had let him go! He should have killed him right there and then when he saw him.

Morgana had refrained from doing so, choosing to calm herself. If Merlin had fooled her and defeated her Agravaine wouldn't stand a chance, losing allies was something she could not afford at the moment.

So all night she had stayed awake thinking of what her next step should be. Agravaine even dozed off on his seat waiting for her plan. She will have to be careful, look at every possibility, she only had _one_ chance. Killing Uther and Arthur was first priority, however, she realized that if she wanted _her throne_ she will have to kill Merlin _first,_ without him in the picture Arthur would be just a mere insect that could be squashed in an instant.

She will kill Emrys and she will make _sure_ of it. She relayed her plan to Agravaine who nodded, loyal like a fool he would follow her plan to the very minimal detail. They had the upper hand. Neither of the boys suspected Agravaine and for once they could use such knowledge in advantage.

"Agravaine." She had commanded before Agravaine left back to Camelot. "Once you come back tonight I do not only want Merlin's head, but also the exact location of this sword. Am I understood?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sir Leon was waiting by the entrance of the castle when the knights and Merlin arrived. One look at his face and Merlin knew something must have happened, something horrible, and apparently Arthur and Uther thought that too since they both dismounted their horses in a hurry and reached Sir Leon at the same time, at the last second Arthur stepped back. Uther glared at Arthur for a moment, reminding him his place as a knight, before he turned towards Sir Leon.

"What is it?" Uther said and Sir Leon instead of replaying looked at Merlin with a strange face. Merlin knew that stare, involuntarily he took a step back.

"Speak!" Uther urged Leon.

"I—it's Agravaine, Sire." Leon found his voice and turned his eyes to the King once again. "He demanded a meeting in the throne room. He says is of the utmost importance."

"And what is this meeting about?" Uther said calmed once again. "For Christ sake, Sir Leon! I thought we were under attack from the face you held!"

"He—he didn't specify," Leon bowed.

Merlin and Arthur shared a look behind the King. Agravaine calling a meeting? Definitely bad news. "Very well then, tell them him I will meet him before sunset."

"Agravaine said—"

"That is an order, _Knight."_ Uther glared at Leon and Leon lowered his eyes. Uther had no time to oversee taxes or accommodations of noblemen, he had a test that had to be thought out to the very last detail and the only who could help him was Gaius.

"Of course," Leon said stepping out of the way of the King. Uther walked the stairs up to the main hall and disappeared past the doors after a nod to the knights in general as a goodbye. The second Uther was out of sight Leon didn't waste any time meeting Arthur halfway down the stairs.

"What is it Leon? What happened?"

Merlin didn't like the way Leon was eyeing him at all and he suddenly felt dizzy as his eyes grew huge. Oh, Gods. He _knew_ that look, he took a step back and he would've fallen down the stairs had not been for Gwaine, who was there to catch him by the arm.

'You okay'" He mouthed concerned and Merlin nodded distractedly.

"It's Agravaine," Leon repeated. "He said that—it's impossible!"

"Speak freely, Leon," Arthur said with a hand on the left shoulder of the knight and Leon didn't hesitate any longer.

"He came early this morning looking for you. Once he found out you were gone, he came to me a while later to organize a meeting. He told me… to start saying around that— Arthur... He's talking nonsense." Leon said as he looked towards Merlin with a face that indicated that whatever was to come wasn't going to be nice.

"Leon—"

"He said that Merlin is a _sorcerer."_ Leon blurted out in a quiet whisper. All eyes snapped towards Merlin in different levels of anxiety while said warlock looked about to faint.

Silence had never been as thick as in that moment in life.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: I will just shut up and let you deal with what you think will happen next. I just hope I didn't confuse you with the timeline. Morgana's part happened 'yesterday's night' but she is still fuming remembering what had happened, while the rest of the story followed after that. _And_ quick reminder that Uther had seen the sword before, the time Uther faced the knight that could not be killed in season one or two I believe, that's the reason Merlin made the sword in the first place, Uther trapped Arthur inside his room (Since anybody who faced the undying knight, would, ya know, _die_ ) but Gaius got the sword back from Uther at the end of it _, however,_ Uther forgot everything related to Arthur, so I guess the sword was forgotten too, although he vaguely remembers, the way he vaguely feels protective of Arthur.

Thank you for your reviews! I really love to read each one, I really do. They give me life!

 **Saimiri:** Thank you for your review! Im really happy that you liked the last chapter since I honestly wasn't quite convinced with it. Hope you like this new one.

 **Cromick:** Thank you! Well! I did write! I can only hope it still amazing.

 **Zoelin:** Thank you! God, my chapters are long aren't they? D: Book style.

 **Aaronna:** I used your username as the city's name that was close to the sword. (Backwards) I had been running out of ideas and I was going by the reviews and I said. Yes, this is good name. Annoraa.

 **Mersan123:** Glad you liked the 'sod destiny' part well, yeah, I hate Agravaine with a passion too and now that Merlin has been found out even more. Well, we will have to see if your guess of the second person that found out is correct. Not long before it's displayed.

 **Linorien and duchessliz:** Thank you, glad you liked Arthur's and Merlin's conversation I had been worried I had slipped OOC!


	11. To Trust Blindly

A/N: Guys! Gosh so many reviews I was exhilarated! Thank you, thank you, thank you! complete note at the end.

Enjoy at your hearts content.

* * *

To Trust Blindly

Silence had never been as thick as in that moment.

All eyes turned to Merlin, all with different emotions swirling in them before they changed direction towards Arthur when _he dared_ to scoff at the situation.

" _Merlin?_ You've _got_ to be kidding me, Leon!" The Prince said with a laugh, planting his hand on Merlin's left shoulder shaking him as he talked. "Look at him! He can't even _lift_ a few sheets without complaining, or walk a few steps without tripping over his own feet on a daily basis for you to think he could be a— _a sorcerer."_

Merlin had the decency to look offended and mumbled something incoherently.

"Leon, are you completely sure Agravaine said what he said?" Lancelot said with crossed arms and a solemn face. "Maybe you misunderstand him?"

"That fellow lost his head I'm telling you Leon," Gwaine said twirling a finger by his ear. "No offense, but didn't we had a magical test just a few weeks ago? Merlin came out clean from that white stone test the King did. Am I wrong?"

Leon blinked remembering the event and nodded, he couldn't remember for the life of him when had Merlin taken the test, but he had seen the list and his name had been crossed, however, he was sure he hadn't misheard what Agravaine had told him.

Arthur clasped Leon's arm in reassurance and in a gesture of friendship. "It's alright Leon, there's no sorcerer hidden in the castle."

Leon looked for a moment to the ground and then to the relaxed faces and postures of all his friends and began to see sense in their words, Merlin looked pale where he stood and Leon realized that Merlin, his friend, couldn't hurt anyone even if his life depended on it, however, when he looked back at Arthur to ask him what they should do now, he saw a cool and stoic face reflecting back.

Leon knew that face and it meant not good news.

"Arthur?" Leon asked at seeing the troubled face of his prince.

"I don't know if I should tell you this… but so you can rest assured that nothing is wrong with Merlin I will tell you." Arthur said as he crossed his arms with finality and he motioned for his knights to get closer, Arthur waited for a few maids to pass them by before he talked, his eyes scanning the courtyard to avoid being overheard. "When we did the test of white stone— back a few weeks ago— we needed to make sure that the magical rock actually worked and in order to do that we had to test it on someone who had magic."

Arthur paused till all his knights nodded signaling they were following. His eyes strayed on Merlin for a moment, who was sanding a step behind Gwaine and Lancelot with his head low. No one besides Arthur noticed how his hands were shaking. Arthur cleared his throat. " _Gaius_ used to be a sorcerer, he still has magic inside him from those days, my Father is well aware of it, rest assured. Gaius saved my Father's life once twenty years ago and ever since then Gaius has saved my Father's life more times than I can recall. Actually, they have been friends from before I was even born." Arthur said as he crossed his arms. " So we tested the stone with Gaius, to prove their validity and the stone shined just barely, Gaius has not used magic for years, he's a trusty friend of the crown, however, ever since then my uncle has been kind of… _paranoid."_

There was silence for a moment where Leon looked struck. Gaius had magic? The old man didn't look like a sorcerer, but then again what was the look of a sorcerer?

"But why did Agravaine bring Merlin to the picture?" Lancelot asked as he shared a glance with Arthur, they both knew this wasn't about Gaius. For starters, how the hell did Agravaine found out about Merlin? And more importantly, what were they going to do about it? Maybe Leon and Gwaine would swallow this lie, but the rest of Camelot?

Lancelot was having a hard time trying to look collected as he could sense Merlin's anxiety practicaly radiate from behind him.

"A bait." Gwaine said in an angry whisper. "A bait for Gaius to step forward in front of all the people in Camelot. Uther might approve of his magic, but the townspeople? Not so much."

Arthur nodded in dread, his mind trying to read how Morgana was playing this, in the past his own statements against his word would have sufficed, however with the white stone hanging from his Father's neck nothing he could do or say would make the stone not shine. He internally sighed.

"The pressure of your people can make you do horrible things." Arthur said remembering all the times his Father had collapsed and taken horrible decisions because of it.

"It would be suicide." Leon whispered in dread. Arthur pondered if Leon ever found out about Merlin would he tell on him. Leon was one of his closest friends, however, he was more loyal to the crown than to him so to speak.

"But with Merlin on the line he would sacrifice himself." Lancelot said with disgust. "Just because a man has magic doesn't make him evil."

"Magic has brought terrible things to the kingdom," Leon said firmly. "I have nothing towards Gaius, I assure you, but magic is not something to be trusted."

"A man with a sword can kill as easily as one with magic." Lancelot defended his point of view. "It's the crime that matters and not so much as the means of it."

Leon blinked at these words, pondering on them as they slowly sank into his mind. Arthur smiled softly. Yes, definitely easier to fight for Merlin with Lancelot on his side.

"Agravaine has known only dark magic, Lancelot." Arthur said with his eyes closed in dread, he hated to defend his uncle in anyway but he knew that if he started to act mean to him so suddenly Gwaine or Leon would get suspicious. "Its comprehensible that he doesn't trust magic in any form."

"Gaius would never hurt Uther," Merlin said stubbornly, talking for the first time since they had arrived, "He would never hurt him or any of us. It's _Gaius."_

Gwaine shook Merlin's arm with a faint smile. "We know, mate. We know."

"Of course he wouldn't, Merlin." Leon said as a reflex when he saw the troubled face of Merlin who was trying to blink away the tears.

Leon relaxed completely after that.

How stupid could Leon be? This was Merlin and Gaius they were talking about. How many times has Gaius cured the King from countless injuries, or Leon himself? How many times has he showed up at unholy hours in Gaius chambers with an injury and Gaius would never object on treating him? How many times Merlin had joked with him, laughed and invited him to play chess or to the tavern, the endless meals at hunts?

Leon felt incredibly naive and stupid for a moment. _This was Merlin for god's sake_ , a man that would die for Arthur any day.

"Merlin." Leon said with a kind smile trying to convey what he felt. "Sorry, of course I trust Gaius. I just—I wasn't thinking, I got scared and for that I apologize."

Merlin was as white as a sheet but he managed to nod jerkily. " 's fine"

"Good thing you didn't tell Uther right when we came." Gwaine said as he crossed his arms with his eyes trained on Merlin. "God knows what would have happened."

Lancelot and Arthur didn't need to share a glance to know they needed to do something about this at once.

"Uther would've killed you." Leon said in remorse missing the interactions of the knights. "I'm sorry I doubted you, even for a moment."

Merlin waved a hand like it had been nothing. Arthur coughed and looked around, a few servants had already come and go, and even though they had stared at him, his knights and Merlin already no one had run, yelled or had acted any different, that meant not everybody was aware of this information.

"Did you organize the so called meeting, Leon? Who was invited? Who else knows about this?" Arthur asked in total calmness before he started to walk inside the palace and towards his chambers with all his knights in tow. Arthur's right hand was resting lazily on the hilt of the sword, however, if anyone dared to reach them in any treating way he would be prepared.

"Everyone. All the royals of the court and nobleman were informed, the meeting it's meant to be held before sunstet, however, I didn't announce the motives of it." Leon said walking in step with Arthur as the other three trailing behind. If Gwaine and Lancelot were too close by either side of Merlin no one mentioned it.

"Why?" Merlin was the one compelled to ask. "Why didn't you tell them?" Leon just gave a faint smile as answer.

"You wanted to give Merlin the benefit of the doubt, giving him time to scape." Gwaine said perfectly reading Leon's behavior. Gwaine was surprised really, Leon was very attached to the rules of the Kingdom. "In case it was true, of course."

Leon looked over his shoulder, smiling towards Merlin. "Im just glad you don't have to, Merlin. Leave that is, the castle would be boring without you."

Merlin's eyes shined with unshed tears but he managed to nod. He had good friends, even if some of them were in darkness of his magic.

They were silent until they all trooped inside of Arthur's chambers. Merlin closed the door behind him and rested his back against the wall, his eyes fixed on the floor as the rest made a little circle near the table. All of them lost in their own line of thoughts.

There was a moment of silence where the knights stared at each other and then at Merlin and for once they shared the same fear: Uther wouldn't see reason dare he hear what Agravaine had been spreading all morning.

"This news…" Arthur said as he walked to stand behind his chair, hands placed on top of it. "Who else did Agravaine said this directly to?"

"Only me I believe." Leon said furrowing his eyebrows. "He left to his room after that. He said he had a few matters to attend. He only ordered me to prepare the meeting the moment Uther came back, I arranged it, as I said, but I didn't tell anyone the motives behind it."

Arthur had never been so grateful that Leon hadn't followed an order for the first time in his life.

"Very well, cancel the meeting on my direct orders" Arthur said with a stoic façade as he moved his hands. "I'll talk to Agravaine myself, this is ridiculous. If we keep going around the kingdom yelling sorcery at everyone we see suspicious we will have no kingdom left to govern."

Leon nodded, patted Merlin back and apologized again before he left the room. Merlin was still frozen by the door though; he didn't even jump when the door slammed shut.

Arthur closed his eyes as his knuckles went white in the chair. He didn't have time to be afraid, he didn't have time to be just Arthur. He needed to be the Arthur that was a strategist, a knight, the one who didn't hesitate to take a decision.

He opened his eyes and turned to Lancelot.

"Lancelot, find my Father and keep an eye on him, he must be with Gaius. I don't care if Merlin doesn't have magic or that Gaius has been pardoned for his crimes years ago. If Agravaine _tells_ my Father this nonsense my father won't hesitate to put Merlin on a pyre." Arthur wanted to tell Lancelot what he wanted with just a look. Gaius, to tell Gaius about what had really happened, his Father will not listen to him anymore, however, if Gaius could somehow entertain the King for the whole day with preparations of the test Arthur can have time to figure something out.

"Keep Uther and Gaius out of Agravaine's away, take Percival if you must but tell no one about why, the less people hear these rumors the better."

Lancelot nodded and was out the door before Arthur had even stopped talking, his red cape swirling behind him.

There was silence for a moment where Arthur took a moment to curse on his head, their plan had backfired in a gigantic turn of events. They had wanted to defeat Morgana by playing her rules, in order to find out where she was hidden by letting Agravaine wander around like he could do them no harm. Arthur had forgotten who he was playing against. Had not Morgana always defeated him ever since kids? She was better at comebacks, she was better with the sword, his Father had always done everything for her—she had always had more liberties and privileges than he— and apparently she had the upper hand once again.

He thought he had won for a moment when his Father had agreed to the sword in the stone test, however, Morgana had been seeing the bigger picture: Take Merlin out of the game and the throne will be hers.

The prince turned to face the other two left in the room. Merlin was glued with his back to the wall, his eyes hooded and his body shaking slightly.

Gwaine was facing Merlin with deep sadness and rage in his eyes.

"Mate, are you—"

"Gwaine." Arthur called. With a last glance at Merlin and against his will Gwaine turned to face his prince. "Sir Gwaine." Arthur said with a serious note in his voice as his eyes sought for something into the brown eyes of the knight "You once vowed to serve me and only me; to protect me and die for me. Was that true?"

Gwaine blinked and aimed for a joke but he refrained to do so realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"You are my Prince." Gwaine nodded, his face cautious. "I stand by my vow."

"Very well, then, does this very same vow apply to Merlin? Think about it." Arthur commanded with a raised hand, however Gwaine answered instantaneously.

"He's my brother." Gwaine said with sincerity. "Im ashamed you have to ask."

"Very well, listen to me carefully because I will not repeat it, understood?" Gwaine nodded and Arthur took a steady breath. "Agravaine is working with Morgana, has been for a long time and Merlin found out about it a few days ago, he has betrayed us."

" _Agravaine?_ But—"

 _"_ _Listen to me."_ Arthur pressed when he noticed that Merlin had finally given up on trying to stand straight and have slid to the floor, his hands on his hair. He looked even more desperate than back when he had to choose between telling Arthur or dying on a pyre. }

This time there was no alternative.

"He must know Merlin found out, how? I do not know." Arthur's lips were a thin line. "What I do know is that he's planning on _killing_ him to shut him up. Gaius has nothing to do with this, is Merlin."

Gwaine shook his head trying to process it. "Tell your Father. He will listen to—"

"I _can't._ " Arthur said with a hiss and closed his eyes in dread. "He trusts Agravaine with his life, it won't matter what I say, _he's my uncle_ , Gwaine, my Father won't hear of it. Nothing I say will save Merlin."

"Morgana was your sister and see what that brought us." Gwaine said enraged seeing the proportions of how mess up this was. "If you tell Uther yourself that you were the one who found out he won't doubt it."

"We don't have time for that." Arthur complained.

"Then what? This is no test." Gwaine spat. "He wants—he wants…"

Gwaine eyes trailed to Merlin's form on the floor and angrily Gwaine pushed his hair out of his face, pacing around the room for a moment. Arthur wanted to yell in frustration.

Gwaine was right, in other circumstances maybe his word—like he had managed back at the test of the white stone—would have counted for something but now he was an average knight that had no relation whatsoever with Uther. Arthur would probably end in a pyre next to Merlin if he dared to even contradict Agravaine.

Morgana had played her best card and Arthur had not seen it coming. She had crippled Arthur from his greater benefit as Prince; his right to speak with his Father. His voice and thoughts meant nothing to the ruler of the realm now and Arthur felt like he was suffocating.

The only way that Arthur could gain power and defeat Morgana on this was by overthrowing Uther, demand the throne before time and reveal the truth: His Father had been enchanted and Agravaine was behind this, however, it would mean to admit that magic had stricken again. That Dark magic had been more powerful that the realm.

He felt like any path or decision would backfire in some way or another.

He looked towards Merlin in despair trying to seek advice, a plan, _something_ but by the way Merlin was staring at the floor Arthur was sure his friend had disconnected form the world.

In the end, it came down to one decision.

It was either saving Merlin or his Father.

Frustrated he placed his hands flat on the table and his mind went back a few years back, when his father would yell at him enraged at his way of thinking, blasting his own hands on the table and making Arthur jump where he stood. Arthur was only eight years old and had made an elaborate plan to keep and ration provisions in case Camelot ever faced a plague _. 'Arthur, you are not seeing the big picture." Uther had said enraged when his son could not understand the hypothetical predicament. "People are starving,_ yes, _we need to feed them,_ yes _, but the issue it's not the food, it's the land. The reason that the plague even started. Heal the land, erase the plague and you will be able to generate food instead of ration it."_

"We need to do something about this." Gwaine declared bringing Arthur out of his reverie. "We _are_ doing something about this, aren't we?"

One look at Merlin and honestly the answer was quite simple to Arthur.

"Damn right we are doing something about it." Arthur said enraged and then turned on his spot taking his knight cape off in a hurry. "Find Agravaine, he thinks I still trust him. Tell him I want to meet him and that I want to show him where the stone is, that I'm having double doubts about my plan, that I need advice, anything, just convince him to come." Arthur's hand shook for a moment but his voice was firm as his eyes settled on Gwaine's. "Go to Gaius and ask him for his greatest sleep potion before you go."

"Why?"

"If Agravaine doesn't go with you willingly we will need a second plan, do whatever you have to do," Arthur commanded. "Am I clear?"

Gwaine understood the 'If's' quite well. "Where do I tell him to meet you?"

"Courtyard if it goes according to plan, if it doesn't you figure out a way to inform me," Arthur commanded. "Ask for him around and start spreading the word that I left for the woods with him alone and no guards."

Gwaine shook his head trying to clear his head. _Treason._ They were about to commit treason against the crown, weren't they? But then Agravaine had betrayed them first. Something between despair and anger shined on Gwaine's face before he looked back at Merlin.

Arthur could understand Gwaine general anxiety. If Agravaine wasn't fooled by them and he figured it out he will call treason on the three of them and Gwaine would join the Prince and the Sorcerer on the pyre. Only God knew what Morgana had planned or if her evil machinations were already in motion and Arthur was working on a plan that needed _hours_ of contemplation, however, he only had a few minutes to decide over so many lives.

"Gwaine— If we fail, if word gets out, my father _won't stop_ at anything to eradicate any form of magic, he won't listen to me, even less if it's my uncle who is claiming it to be true." Arthur waited for a moment to let it sink. "We need to do this, do you understand?"

Gwaine nodded looking at Merlin sideways before he looked resolute. Face set. "I do."

Arthur nodded as a farewell. Gwaine walked to the door and kneeled before leaving, he patted Merlin shoulders with his characteristic smirk.

"You stay here, buddy. Your knight in shining armor just arrived." Gwaine winked, however, Merlin couldn't even throw the man the faintest of nods before Gwaine was out running down the hall.

Once the door was shut Arthur took a big breath and closed his eyes, he breathed in and out four times to calm himself before he walked towards the only man left in the room. Merlin raised his eyes, slowly coming back to reality.

"He knows— _he knows_ Arthur, How?!" Merlin whispered with a storm of emotions swirling ni his eyes. He rose to his feet and began pacing, his hands on his hair pulling it out in all directions. "He probably already told Uther—This… This is _it."_

"I sent Lancelot to avoid that."

"How do you know Agravaine didn't tell the whole castle?" Merlin said as he looked at the closed doors taking a step back, almost fearing Uther would throw the door open to come and get him.

"Because no one has entered claiming your head. Can you relax for a moment?" Arthur scoffed, he was scared too but he needed Merlin to think rationally.

"Re— _relax_?" Merlin squeaked with an accusatory finger towards Arthur. "Morgana probably knows I have magic. Agravaine found out about me and its planning on decapitating me don't you dare tell me to relax."

"Merlin, I have a plan." Arthur said and Merlin was astonished, for a moment the old Merlin reflected back as he looked aghast.

"You— _a plan?_ Since when do you know anything about magic?" Merlin asked. "This is Agravaine, and Morgana, and Uther we are talking about."

Arthur almost scoffed, like if he could forget the very root of his problems.

"I don't but _you_ need to trust me on this one, alright? This won't be about magic." Arthur said as calmly as he could as he headed for the door. "This is just about saving your life. Now, stay here."

Merlin looked stricken with the casual words of 'just saving your life' as he was ordered to stay put like a trained horse.

"Stay here? Where are _you_ going?" Merlin shook his head and the old Merlin came a little further on his gone façade, rolling his eyes. "Forget it. I'm going. We can figure something out. Agravaine is going to test me. Isn't he? If he tells Uther about me Uther will use his stone to see if I have magic. We need to go to Gaius, maybe a potion exists that can shut my magic for a while, or maybe a spell that can make it go away for a day. You can postpone the meeting for a while to give me time and—"

As Merlin kept on rambling his ideas became even more ridiculous and Arthur, who was apparently the cool-headed at the moment, couldn't see any sense on them. Merlin once told him that he himself _was_ magic, so there was no 'shutting his magic out.' He didn't even want to find out if Merlin could go a day without it.

"Merlin. _Shut up."_

Merlin did, pressing his lips on a thin line waiting for Arthur to talk. Arthur could see that even then, at the very cliff of their doom, Merlin was thinking a way out of this, a way which it's end result consisted of staying by Arthur's side.

 _Merlin can flee any dungeon you put him in, make the fire of a dozen pyres die and kill any enemy he faces… but he chooses to be by your side._

He recalled clearly in his mind a moment like this. Merlin afraid and Arthur at a loss. A day when Merlin had come to him, soul open, trying to look for something inside him that could spare him for being a sorcerer. Arthur realized he was looking for the same inside his friend now, the last piece of resolution he needed. Merlin was standing straight, his arms defiantly placed by his sides ready to follow Arthur wherever he went.

Merlin was afraid, anxious, terrified, but he will stick with Arthur no matter what. Merlin was scared but even then he was one of the bravest men he had ever met. Honestly, Arthur thought, since _when_ has Merlin been this brave?

Lancelot had once told him that Merlin was the bravest of his knights and Arthur had to agree with that.

 _He has saved your life more times than I can recall._ Lancelot had told him. Well, it is time he pays back. Arthur wasn't ready to do what he had planned to do but he _had_ to do it.

All those thoughts passed through his mind in a flick of a second.

"Do you trust me?" Arthur finally said readying himself for what was to come.

"I do," Merlin said fiercely without a pause or doubt. "What's the plan, Arthur?"

Arthur scoffed at the look of Merlin ready to jump into action, he placed his left hand on Merlin's shoulder to keep him in place.

"Merlin—you really _are_ an idiot," Arthur said with fondness, eyes soft. "Remember me to teach you fighting stances when I come back."

"Wha—"

Arthur's fist connected with Merlin's head in a well-delivered blow and before Merlin could even _process_ what had happened his world started to turn black, a sinking feeling in his stomach that he should have seen this coming, he saw the face of Arthur above his head as he felt the floor come slowly to meet his back. His last thought was that Arthur was a complete, utterly, and total prat before he passed out completely.

* * *

Well that was it! Next chap is almost done just a few things that I have to correct. (I'm always four chapters ahead guys, don't worry) Sorry to disappoint all of those who reviewed but my plan never included Leon in finding out in this chapter, I have plans for him in the future though but that's a surprise!

Thoughts, though? What do you think Arthur will do? I think Lance and him make a great team though. About Leon, he has always been this -attached to the rules- kind of man, if he ever found out in the show do you really think he would accept Merlin? I'll share my thoughts next update. And finally yesss my baby Merlin, so scared of big bad guy Agravaine—and Arthur _hit_ him. Honestly, I had been _dying_ for Arthur to pull that off. Merlin can have all the magic he wants but he was never prepared to be attacked by his best friend.

Do review if you feel like it! Makes my heart beat!

-Juliet'lovestory-

A/N: look for your answer to your review below! I would really send each of you a PM but im awkward at those, they make me anxious (I don't know why, Im weird I know) but I always feel like I should thank you for reviewing so I do it this way J

 **Aaronna:** Nope you were not delusional! The name will keep popping out now and then :)

 **Write that wrong:** Thank you for your review! Glad to hear it wasn't a dull chapter because I definitely thought that. Next chapter you will see what happens between Agravaine, Uther and Arthur, promisssse

 **NerdGirlAlert** : Well the plan backfired, but for our guys. Let's see how they manage to correct it. Thank you for your reviews, they really they make my day.

 **Mersan123** : Hope your mother is doing okay now, many thanks for your constant reviews. Yess, Merlin is in trouble but we have the best team in Camelot to figure a way out!

 **Samiri** : Thank you for your review, I could see Gwaine too in that position, gotta love him. From my perspective even when Lancelot cares about Merlin as a friend there was something the way Gwaine cared about Merlin too, like siblings. Yes, Merlin is having a break down, he can't cope with all the things that are happening anymore.

 **Colestbee:** Thank you for your review, it caught my attention that you said ' happy writing' I think is a lovely way to say it! I'm totally saying that from now on.

 **Suricata:** Thank you for reviewing! My native language isn't English either, mine is Spanish what's yours? I know, I always thought that if Leon ever found out he would be a little bit scared, he from all knights, was always the most loyal to the crown, Uther and Arthur both.

 **Cromick:** Yes, Uther chose the right test, he's a good man, a bit broken and greedy at times but he tries his best for his people. Nope, no one is going to be enlightened on Merlin's magic… _yet._


	12. The Man He Didn't Know

A/N: Apparently the more work I have the more I write. I love procrastinating (and crying about it later)

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and even then just maybe.

* * *

The Man He Didn't Know

"We hide behind masks hoping and waiting for someone to point it out; we want them to see behind it, to see our true selves. Sometimes, once they do, we might be scared of the result."

One day.

Arthur thought drily as he tried to control his erratic beating heart. One day off, was that too much to ask? Between Merlin being a sorcerer, Lancelot confronting him about it, Uther forgetting about him, Agravaine betraying him and his sister wanting him dead Arthur couldn't really see the end of it.

Arthur closed his eyes and took a big breath as he tried to keep a calm façade for the rest of his people, he had to constantly remind himself that even if his little own world was turned upside down on a daily basis the rest of Camelot were oblivious to it, hell, even his father was oblivious to it.

He was in the courtyard, horses ready to leave as he watched people come and go around the place, distractedly Arthur petted his horse in an attempt to calm himself. For a moment he thought that he saw Gwen heading for the lower town but he didn't dare call for her, putting his knights in danger was enough to add Gwen to the equation. He had enough on his mind and with Merlin unconscious and locked in his room he felt more alone than ever. He didn't realize until this moment how much he was dependent on Merlin's presence. Always a few steps behind his right shoulder.

Even in the dire moment he scoffed. He had once told Merlin that if things had been different and they had not been servant and prince they would had probably been friends and 'get along.' Well—he thought drily—they were well past that point uh? Apparently Merlin had already decided for him in that aspect, Merlin wasn't going anywhere where Arthur wasn't going to be not leaving Arthur much choice in the matter. He scrubbed his face tiredly. The loyal idiot was giving him problems even unconscious for god's sake.

Arthur anxiously looked to the sky for a moment before he rested his body against his horse in deep thinking. There were a lot of 'if's' in his plan but it was the only idea he had come around with such short notice and he would see it through. He took another breath and it was like the horse could sense his worry because the horse stood there gracefully letting Arthur pet him. Arthur began getting restless as Gwaine had yet to show with or without Agravaine. Without would make things harder and more suspicious but he was done with his uncle.

Arthur began to fear the worse—Gwaine was an impulsive man, maybe he had started a sword fight with Agravaine in his rage— but thanks the Gods Gwaine showed up a few seconds later or otherwise Arthur was about to bolt inside the castle himself. He schooled his features in a matter of seconds and smiled towards them as they walked down the steps. Arthur did not know how Gwaine had managed it but he wasn't about to complain.

"Arthur, my dear nephew," Agravaine said with a placid smile and Arthur's smile froze on his face. "Gwaine told me you wanted to meet me? Although, certainly Arthur, I don't fancy a trip to the woods at the moment."

"Oh, it's not just a hunting trip uncle." He nodded towards Gwaine as a dismissive motion, patting his shoulder and clasping his hand like nights do in gratitude. "Thank you for bringing him Sir Gwaine, you may go back to your duties."

Gwaine nodded and excused himself, his face as placid as any morning before going to the tavern and Arthur was glad he had chosen Gwaine instead of Lancelot for this task. No one was a better liar than Gwaine.

"Then what is it you want from me? Sir Gwaine said it was of the most urgent. I guess it's about your Father." Agravaine said clasping his hands behinds his back. "His memories are still not back? I was confident that after all day with you he would come back to his senses. Well, maybe we can discuss this as we head to the throne room? We have a meeting to attend."

"Meeting?" Arthur played dumb. "I was not informed about it."

Agravaine looked at Arthur for a moment before he nodded. "It was arranged when you were gone."

"What's the meeting about?" Arthur said placidly as he pretended to see that his horse was ready for a trip unable to keep staring into Agravaine's eyes any longer.

"Oh, you will certainly be interested, now come. Let's find your Father."

Arthur's brain was collapsing for ideas.

"He won't be able to attend you, Uncle." Arthur said and Agravaine, who was already walking up the stairs, turned on his spot.

"And why that may be?" Agravaine said with an infuriating smile.

"Because he's planning the rules of the test," Arthur said easily as he looked up to his uncle's face, Agravaine slowly walked down to him in hidden curiosity. "He decided it this morning."

Agravaine was silent for a moment and Arthur could see that his uncle was growing suspicious. " _In the morning_? Where were you anyway? I was not informed about it and may I remind you, Arthur, that both you and I need to know about the whereabouts of the King at all times? It's our duty to keep the King safe."

Arthur clasped his hands on his back and looked towards Agravaine with a grieve expression. "That's exactly why I requested to see you. I come to you looking for advice, Uncle. Today I took the King to see the stone I was talking about yesterday."

"You did?" Agravaine blinked several times as he finally stopped a feet in front of Arthur. "You mean it exists?"

Arthur made a movement with his head. "It was _… unreal,_ Uncle, never seen something like that before. My Father took the sword out—the sword claiming it's rightful owner right away. After that there was little left to say, really, he chose the stone to be the test he had been looking for. I thought I would be happy that he chose it instead of the tournament."

"I—im glad, that he found a solution for his problem, then." Agravaine said and Arthur could see a little bit of anger and disappointment when Arthur had told him the news about the tournament failing and then he looked confused, Arthur had been waiting for that and his uncle involuntary took a step away from Arthur. "What do you mean about you thought you would be happy? Aren't you?"

"I am happy of—"

Agravaine, who had been looking around suddenly turned towards Arthur with a coolly collected face, fake curiosity shining through. "And where is that manservant of yours Arthur, he's always nearby isn't it?"

"He's in the castle with Gaius— said he had some chores to do for him." Arthur managed to lie and Agravaine nodded, however, he saw that he was not quite convinced with his use of words.

This wasn't working… Arthur realized with dread. He needed to take Agravaine away from Camelot _willingly._ Otherwise, now that everyone had seen them talking in the courtyard it would be impossible to lie about it later. Arthur forced himself to think from his perspective. Agravaine worked for Morgana and apparently he was devoted to her, enough to risk his own life. So promise something Morgana would want. If Agravaine's loyalties lay with her, then he must promise important information that Agravaine couldn't refuse.

Arthur knew that at times loyalties where more important than duties and right now he needed to take Agravaine's head off from his need to find his Father and more into the path of helping Morgana on killing him.

What a merry thought.

"I am happy. The tournament would had been a fine idea but with this test a lot of bloodshed will be avoided. What I mean is—what if it doesn't… " Arthur clenched his jaw, thinking about Merlin, about his Father about the people he had to protect. He began to lose his confidence when Agravaine had not even moved towards his horse. Finally, he realized he would have to leave everything out in the open for it to work. "The stone is a short ride from here, south of Camelot near the village of Annoraa. My Father is making a decree as we speak with the rules of the tournament— he will give three days so any person: From a knight to a servant can apply to the test… whoever manages to pull the sword out will be the rightful heir of Camelot."

"Arthur—"

"You don't understand, Uncle." Arthur said severely and looked to the side, making sure no one in the courtyard was paying attention to them. "What if the sword doesn't obey my will? What if—what if _I'm not_ Camelot's rightful king?"

Agravaine was silent after that as he stared at Arthur's troubled face, he had never seen Arthur doubt himself before.

"I want to test the sword on my own, tomorrow it will be too late to do it once the proclamation is announced. There will be too many people… if the sword doesn't obey me…" Arthur finally said, hating every word he had said so far, regretting to look so weak in front of a man he hated so much. "You are the second in command after me and my Father. You are family. I could think of no one else to have my back if worse came to worse. If the sword—if I can't pull the sword out… and my father doesn't remember me even after all this…"

Arthur's eyes shifted towards Agravaine and Arthur almost scoffed at how easy it was now. Agravaine loved to see him doubt, to see him weak, well he must play his part then, Merlin had played it for years.

"If I can't be King," Arthur said as he coughed and he blinked like Merlin did when he was emotionally hurt. "You are the next in line from my Mother's side that could rule. You know this land, the people respect you, you love Camelot—"

"I could never be king, Arthur." Agravaine said sternly, however, his eyes betrayed him and Arthur felt sick that for years he had thought his uncle had ever cared about him or the realm. Arthur knew he was thinking about Morgana, about how this could benefit them in their way to the throne.

Arthur wasn't even scared of the possibility. It was impossible that Agravaine could pull the sword out _but he didn't know that_.

"You are my mother's brother." Arthur said and he wanted to punch Agravaine as he spoke, so instead he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and remained where he was "Who knows what could happen. Destiny may have another plan for us, Uncle."

Agravaine smiled darkly as he nodded. "That would seem, Arthur. That would seem."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gwaine watched as Arthur and Agravaine rode away and disappeared down the arch of the citadel. He had watched the scene unfold from a window in the first floor of the palace and had paid close attention in case Agravaine wasn't fooled by Arthur's words.

It was until they were out of sight that Gwaine opened the piece of paper that was rolled on his hand, a piece of paper that Arthur had trusted into his hand a few minutes ago while dismissing him.

 _I won't come back. When the sun sets on the horizon send a patrol to look for us. We will be near the stone path._

Gwaine started at the letter for a whole minute before he swore under his breath.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So it was true." Agravaine said quietly as he eyed the sword in the last rays of the sun.

"It is." Arthur said eyeing his Uncle's every move, one look at his face and Arthur was sure Morgana wouldn't know about this place solely by the way Agravaine was watching the sword. Annoraa, thank the Gods, was on the opposite way from the path that leads to Morgana's whereabouts and Arthur hoped that would be enough.

His uncle dismounted his horse and walked down the little hill, after a moment where he made sure they were truly alone in the clear Arthur followed. The prince had a hand on the hilt of his own sword as Agravaine rounded the stone just like Uther had done in the morning, however, now with the rays of the sunset shining reflecting on the sword it looked like it was on fire.

It any other occasion Arthur would have said it was beautiful, however, his mind and body were thinking of more important issues than his sword.

Arthur watched the reaction on Agravaine's face intently one last time, trying and failing to see the man he once used to call family. He just couldn't see the loving brother that he always imagined he was towards his mother. Arthur put his hand on the hilt of his sword as he blinked furiously away the tears. He had to do it. He had to end this. His uncle was giving him his back and now he had the perfect chance…

He tried to unsheathe his sword quietly but suddenly felt like he was being kicked in the stomach by nothing else but his guilt and anger. He felt sick of himself and like if he had been physically pushed he stumbled two steps back, unable to even try to pry his sword free from his belt.

He should kill Agravaine now that he had the chance but he couldn't. A part of him thinking that this was a man that his mother had loved and Arthur was plotting on running his sword trough his back without any word of advice.

He shouldn't feel this way, he really shouldn't feel such anxiety, sadness and guilt but he just felt so detached and his hands shook on the tilt of the sword.

Apparently his family insisted on being the most twisted, lying royal family ever that had ever ruled on this Kingdom. His Mother had died when he was born, his step sister wanted to kill her only brother and his Uncle wanted to kill the King and the only heir of the Pendragons left. Arthur was the heir that wanted to end his Uncle's life so his Father—who didn't even recognized him as son—could still rule.

Agravaine, oblivious to Arthur's thoughts, was admiring the sword not daring to touch it dare Arthur think ill of him. It was magnificent indeed and now he knew the exact location of it, Morgana would be pleased. Now it will be just a matter of time to have Merlin dead, and not only him but also put Arthur in a grave. Now that the sword will be withing her grasp who could claim that Morgana wasn't meant to sit on the throne? The king had dug his own grave. He turned on his heels to assess his nephew.

"Arthur? Very well then, we are here now. Try it." Agravaine urged him and Arthur shook his head unable to speak for a moment, anger and sadness boiling inside him, battling and endless war.

"What is it, Arthur? Having second thoughts?"

"I don't know, do you?" Arthur said coolly. One last chance. One last fucking chance. Agravaine looked towards him with half a smile. The smile, Arthur thought, was the worse, it looked so fake it actually was impressive that Agravaine managed to keep it in his face for years.

"Now Arthur, what—"

"I don't know, Uncle. Do _you_ have second thoughts?" Arthur asked and his voice trembled just a little. "Do you feel guilty sending Merlin and Gaius, innocent men to their death with not even a spared look?" Arthur let the silence that followed extend for a moment to let this information sink.

Away from Camelot, away from prying eyes and just the sword to witness what was about to unfold Arthur didn't care about keeping secrets anymore.

Arthur gave his uncle a cold stare when _he dared_ to look aghast.

"Arthur, what is this nonsense that you are talking about? So you—don't tell me this is about that manservant." Agravaine looked enraged, his hands behind him and looking at Arthur with disappointment. "I can't believe you brought me here to convince me to not kill him. So you did know about the meeting. He's a sorcerer Arthur _—a sorcerer_!"

"I know." Arthur said and Agravaine didn't look taken aback by that.

"Don't be foolish! He's cast a spell on you, of course! Probably he threatened you, isn't it? Forced you to take me here, to get rid of me with no prying eyes. You just can't see it, don't you? He wants you dead Arthur, he wants to see Camelot fall and you are helping him with it! But It's alright, Arthur, we can figure something out. We can cure you." Agravaine said as he took a step forward but he froze the next second, Arthur didn't know what was reflected on his face that made Agravaine not dare take another step but he was glad at least Arthur wasn't playing anymore. "Arthur. He's not the real Merlin. He's not your friend, he's evil."

"Merlin is not evil" Arthur spat. He wasn't going to stand for this. He wasn't going to let Agravaine speak ill of his only friend.

"That he is, Arthur, have you forgotten about your Father's condition? About all the wrongs that had been committed with it? He's a sorcerer and s _orcery_ is evil, no matters who wields it." Agravaine said and if Arthur didn't know better a part of Arthur would have believed it, but Arthur was a different man now and sadly, he knew better.

"Really?" Arthur's voice didn't shake as he drew his sword from his belt. "Then we can say the same thing about swords."

Agravaine didn't speak as he eyed Arthur up and down before he shook his head. "Arthur. I care about you. You know that. I only want what is best for this kingdom. I am sorry if Merlin comes between this but—"

"Don't be sorry, _Uncle_. If you want to kill Merlin you will have to kill me first." Arthur assured him as he raised his sword and pointed to Agravaine's chest across the clear. "Take out your sword."

The more Arthur heard the more he wanted to get this over with, however, he wasn't going to kill Agravaine without giving him a chance to defend himself, had he learned nothing? A cold death was murder and he wasn't a murderer. Not anymore. He wasn't just about to get as low as to be in the same place with Morgana. If it was his destiny to become King he would face his first trial now.

"Pick your sword!" Arthur repeated enraged when Agravaine did nothing of the sorts.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Agravaine finally snapped. "What will your father say when he finds out about your treason?! What would your mother say if you—"

 _"_ _SHUT UP!"_

Arthur lost it. He snapped and flung his sword in the middle of the air, he didn't want to hear another word.

"Take—your—sword—out." Arthur commanded with ferocity, trembling with anger. "Now!"

Agravaine did as he was told in slow motion, his eyes calculating and Arthur knew there was no remorse in them. He was not sad or guilty that any of this was even taking place, however, he did shake his head in doom.

"If your mother—"

"Don't talk about my mother!" Arthur spat, however, his hands were steady even if he felt that his heart, body, and soul were breaking. He was just done with his uncle and in the middle of his breakdown he managed to keep the composure, no man, let alone Agravaine was worth of seeing him so frail. "You _are_ her brother, what did I ever do to you that you hate me so much? Why do you hate my family so much? What did I ever do that you didn't have second thoughts when you turned to Morgana for help to _kill me?"_

Agravaine didn't lower his sword as his eyes grew colder, he saw as Agravaine readied his body to a fighting stance. "Who told you about Morgana?"

Arthur froze in his place and he inhaled quickly when Agravaine didn't _even try_ to deny it. Arthur's face was stoic once again. It would be easier then. He had accepted it and Arthur, a part of him, had been expecting the refusal but now there were no more chances he could give.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, rightful heir to the throne and Prince of Camelot find you, Agravaine, guilty of treason against the crown," Arthur said taking a step forward, sword at the ready, his breath even and his eyes set. The only witness of such words was the magnificent sword as it silently watched the match unfold. "For those crimes, I sentence you to a fight to the death."

Agravaine took his stance in stride, sword ready and a snarl on his face. Arthur braved himself, he knew his uncle must hate him but he had never quite clear seen it until now, his face contorted with so much anger and hate Arthur was having a hard time to keep his face composed and stoic.

The true identity of Agravaine shined through and Arthur had not been quite prepared to see it.

"So be it. _Nephew."_ Agravaine spat.

Everything was silent for a moment; the wind blowing softly, the rustles of the trees. The murmurs of nature around them. Agravaine started walking to his left and Arthur to his right, sword at the ready as they moved in a circle. Finally, unable to make any connection with him any longer Arthur dived for the first blow.

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter is already written! It will be posted in a few days, just arranging the last bits of it. I will comment no further and instead thank you for each review!

As for Leon, I said I would share my thoughts on this chapter and I think that if Leon had ever found out in the show he would have still liked Merlin and all that but if he was commanded to kill him he would have done so. Leon out from all the knights was the most loyal to the rules and the crown, per say, sometimes he did things he didn't like in the name of his king because he was ordered to do so while the others were more rebel when they didn't like the turn of events or when they disagreed. I think it was because all the others (Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival and Elyan) came from different backgrounds and were not from royalty (and they befriended Merlin first) than the other knights. So their loyalties lays with Arthur and Merlin than the crown itself.

Any thoughts on the knights? I could spend a day talking about them. Really, they are all amazingly written by BBC.

 **rmatri540, tammy Henson, zyonnaw96** : Glad you are liking the story and can only hope that you like what comes next.

 **mersan123:** you can dream indeed, well Arthur is planning on taking Agravaine out of the picture on his own, lets see how he manages, and I do agree with you entirely, I love Leon fiercely but he is just too loyal to the border of not questioning before he acts.

 **Coolestbee :** Well I couldn't give you any hints but I DID update a day sooner because of it. Really I did and yes I'm in love with the phrase!

 **Aaronna** : He put him out for his own good, don't worry.

 **NerdGirlAlert** : The dinner in the hall and Arthur's punch has been my favorites parts when I wrote them, Arthur sneaky bastard, and of course you were right, Arthur is doing irrational things once again but this time I think it was justified. Let's see how our prince turns out from the fight.

 **Confession (6)** : In give or take 50 days I had uploaded 12 chapters and that's a record for me guys, I had spent _years_ without uploading chapters on my other stories, wish me a happy writing so I can finish this one! Im so excited for what is to come so far so good, still ahead with chapters.

 **Confession (7)** : I just finished Sherlock Holmes from BBC and God, the writers of BBC have a natural talent to make the best bromances in history (or love romances, I really have no problem with it, but as I said we still stick with bromance here) Sherlock fans around here?


	13. The Point Of No Return

A/N: At the end, happy reading!

I want to apologize for everybody who read it today 21-03-16 since God It had so many mistakes. I read each chapter at least five times before posting, I swear, but is only when I freaking upload it that I see all the mistakes.

* * *

The time Arthur saved Merlin…. from Agravaine.

Lancelot was a man that took pride on his ability of staying calm in the direst of times, enough to make his fellow knights and prince make bets on who will be the first to witness an angry and out of himself Lancelot Du Lac.

Today, Lancelot thought anxiously, _might_ be the day.

Him and Percival where both outside Gaius chambers, the King and the physician were inside planning and writing the final details of the soon to be 'sword in the stone test'. Percival had agreed to guard the door with Lancelot without much questions. Usually it would be either Sir Leon or Sir Percy the ones requested to do such task but when he heard the words 'kings direct orders' there was little left to be questioned.

So here they were. A tranquil and placid Percival leaning against the wall on the left side of the door, while Lancelot was on the right side. Eyes looking up and down the hall every few seconds. His right hand over the hilt of his sword and the other one anxiously clenching and unclenching at his side, he had never been an anxious man but then again he had never been this close to commit treason.

A maid turned hurriedly down the hall and Lancelot took a sharp breath when she came nearer, he was about to demand her motives of being there when she just ran past them, apparently she was just doing her job of hurrying after orders of nobleman. Lancelot followed her figure till she was out of sight.

"Lancelot, it is everything alright?" Percival asked worriedly making Lancelot jump a little where he stood. Amused, the giant knight raised a brow. Well, this was new.

"Of course." Lancelot jerkily nodded. "I didn't get much sleep that's all."

"Tavern?"

"You know Gwaine." Lancelot said meekly. "He came drunk last night and God he snores."

Percival laughed merrily and nodded, he understood perfectly so he took the lie in a swing. Once Percival's mind wandered away Lancelot dropped his smile.

Lancelot had never felt as lost as in that moment. He was a strategist himself and he knew there were little paths they could take now that they had been discovered; the worst case scenario would be Agravaine meeting with the King, so Lancelot would do anything in his power to avoid that, however, now that the truth was out, an alive Agravaine was out of the question, how they were supposed to deal with it is something Lancelot, the purest hearted of the nights, didn't want to think about. He would die for Merlin and Arthur any day and if treason was what they required for Albion to exist Lancelot would do so, but that does not mean he has to like it.

A moment later heard hurrying footsteps once again, this time he managed to keep a collected face and a more relaxed stance, maybe it was just another servant and there was no need to keep scaring Percival, however, this time Lancelot did fear the worse when Gwaine turned around the corner… with the unmoving body of Merlin in his arms.

Oh no… _God's no._

Lancelot couldn't even move from his spot as Percival dashed to help Gwaine with Merlin's body. In the arms of his friend Merlin looked almost fragile.

"Is he alive?" Lancelot asked with dread, his hand shaking on the hilt of the sword, his eyes looking for answers, that's when he saw the barely up and down of Merlin's chest as he breathed. Just when Lancelot felt like he would lose his composure he felt like he himself was breathing again. Merlin was alive and that in Lancelot's book meant they had all the chances in the world.

"Unconscious." Gwaine answered with a hand on his chest winded for the effort. "Gaius, we need –Gaius—and Arthur… _left."_

"What happened?" Lancelot asked, back at his cool headed self. Gwaine understood perfectly what Lancelot was asking and shook his head. " _Where is Arthur?"_

"I—don't know, I found him… k—knocked out unconscious on Arthur's c-chambers." Gwaine said as he took big gulps of air, then he motioned for the door in a hurry. Lancelot nodded and he only bothered to knock twice before entering not waiting for the Kings permission.

The king and Gaius were seated on the farthest table almost drowned in papers and books that were messily scattered around them. When the knights trooped in Uther turned around aghast at their boldness. Incredibly angry at being interrupted when he had _specifically_ stated that no one was to intrude unless it was Agravaine himself, but then he was speechless when the knights entered with a passed out Merlin.

"Merlin! Good graces, what happened?" Gaius asked hurriedly as he stood up from his seat already motioning to the knights where to leave him.

Lancelot and Gwaine hurriedly made space on the patients table so Gaius could take a look at him. The king behind them was saving and retrieving all the papers that were scattered on the table, it was the first time Uther was to blatantly ignored and he was finding out he didn't like it one bit.

"I don't know," Gwaine repeated. "I just found him like that"

Percival was too busy making sure Merlin was comfortable in the table and helping Gaius with some vials that he missed when Gwaine intentionally left out that he had found him in Arthur's chambers.

Gaius turned towards Lancelot for a flicker of a second, it was not like Merlin to just faint like that, something strong and definitely magical must have happened to catch Merlin so unguarded and one look at the troubled face of Lancelot was enough to know that they were in deep problems indeed.

Gaius turned towards Uther who was silently watching behind their backs, the knights seemed to remember who was in the room and scattered around to make place for Uther and bowed.

"My lord I—" Gaius started but the King understood perfectly, after all a King was never dismissed from any place so before that could happen Uther dismissed himself.

"I understand Gaius, I'm postponing this meeting." The King nodded solemnly. "Your first duty to this kingdom is one of a physician. Take care of your ward. I have an upending meeting with the court, after that I shall be in my room with Agravaine to talk about the—well, about the test." Uther said as he eyed the knights just barely. "Find me when you are finished here, Gaius."

Gaius nodded respectfully and all the nights bowed again as the King left the room, it was until he was outside, door closed, that all hell broke loose.

"Has he not woken up yet?" Gwaine said annoyed staring down at Merlin. "How long will this take?"

Percival shot Gwaine a glance. "You just found him five minutes ago, Gwaine, give him some time."

"Time? We don't have time." Gwaine said frustrated.

Percival turned his head up, quizzical about that statement.

"What do you—"

"Percival, Merlin is running a fever and I need a bucket of water to break it down, can you bring me one?" Gaius interrupted and just raised his brows higher when said knight stood on his spot after a second of hesitation. The gentle night nodded and was out the door not a second later, all the while Lancelot eyed Gwaine with a curious look on his face, arms crossed. Interesting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

"So how long until he wakes up?" Someone voice was urging and Merlin was finding hard to connect that voice to a body. His head hurt a bit too much and the throbbing pain was the only thing he could concentrate at the moment. "What the hell happened to him, anyway?"

"He's got a concussion born from a heavy blow to his left temple." A softer, older voice stated, Merlin could know that in the way he talked and enounced his words, like the words themselves were old. He felt something cold and wet press against his face and Merlin hissed. "Should not take long for him to wake up."

"You said Merlin was in Arthur's room?" A gentler voice asked. "If Merlin was there _where is Arthur?"_

There was a heavy silence after that that Merlin didn't like.

"Gaius, _how long_ till Merlin wakes up?" The same urging voice pressed.

 _"_ _Gwaine…"_

"A few minutes give or take." The old voice answered, Gaius, it had to be Gaius his guardian. He would know that voice anywhere. There was a ruffle of clothes and then-

"We don't have bloody time, we need to leave _now_ I don't care what his stupid bloody letter says"

There was a moment of silence where Merlin felt that some big news was delivered.

"Jesus Christ."

There was heavy silence after that but Merlin recognized the name. Arthur. And the name nagged Merlin enough to move. Groggily Merlin tried to open his eyes and sit but just hissed again. _God_ it hurt. Once he finally managed to keep his eyes open he saw an ocean of colors swimming around him, he blinked serval times to make it stop. He conjured all his strength and hastily sat up. He felt someone's steady hands on his back so he could regain his wits and sit still.

Merlin squinted around the very crowded room and it took a moment for everything to stop spinning, he nodded towards Lancelot in recognition that he could let him go, the Knight stepped a away, arms crossed, but he hovered closer just in case Merlin needed help again.

"God my head _hurts—_ is this blood?" Merlin asked as he touched the side of his head and felt a lump and something sticky. "What happened?"

In that moment Percival walked in with a bucket of cold water on his left hand and once he caught sight of his friend he looked relieved to see Merlin up and about.

"Merlin, you are awake! You alright?" Percival said as he left the bucket by his feet near Gaius.

"What happened?" Merlin repeated getting irritated with himself for not being able to remember.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." Gaius clasped his arm and gave him a vial to drink. "Here, this will help with the nausea and the pain."

Making a face as he finished the potion Merlin looked around catching the anxious glances that Gwaine and Lancelot were giving him.

"What?"

"Merlin do you think you can walk? We need to get going." Lancelot threw the sorcerer a meaningful look.

Merlin looked around once more before he understood what was missing.

"Arthur, where is he?"

Merlin grunted as he stood up. Percival leaned forward to keep him right by his left shoulder. He felt a little bit dizzy but now that he was fully awake he felt stronger as the seconds ticked by and his magic, bless his magic, was already kicking in, it probably had started to immediately heal him the second he had—

 _Oh._

He snapped his head towards Lancelot who nodded ever so slightly like saying ' _Yes, exactly_ _move_ _"_

"Arthur… Arthur _hit_ me." Merlin said aghast, forget that, the Prat had _kicked him_ _unconscious._

"Arthur hit you?" Everyone in the room repeated all with different feelings on the issue. Gaius, for starters, looked aghast as he raised his eyebrow as high as it would go, while Gwaine even looked a bit happy about it. Merlin ignored them all.

He recalled everything now…The sword in the stone test. Uther agreeing with it and they arriving at the castle afterwards—Leon saying there was a meeting— Agravaine finding about his magic and Arthur saying he had a plan so Uther wouldn't find out. Arthur saying something stupid about training him before he punched him on the head. Merlin bleached and he faltered on his feet feeling out of air it was only because of Percival that he managed to stay upright.

"Easy Merlin, you just woke up." Percival advised.

"Arthur, where is he?" Merlin basically spat as he looked around and cursed softly. Weren't they supposed to work better together after Merlin revealing his true identity? And here they were…

"Arthur has a plan, Merlin." Lancelot confided in airs of calming him and Merlin was baffled at the statement.

Oh, gods. This definitely was on the top of the list of bad news. He had _never_ been a number one fan of Arthur's plans. They _never_ functioned— the only times they ever did was because Merlin _had made_ them function, but Arthur didn't know that, did he?

He thought of making a list of that too for future reference.

 _"_ _Where is he?"_ Merlin asked again in dread as he looked to Lancelot for answers.

"Here." It was Gwaine who answered though, and surprisingly he gave him a note. Why he needed to read a note was unknown to Merlin at this dire moment but he complied. "He left with Agravaine to the forest just a while ago. He left this."

At the mention of Agravaine Merlin hurriedly opened the note hoping to find some light in the plan that Arthur had formulated. His mouth flew open before it closed in an audible snap, just reading the first line had been enough _._

 _I won't be coming back._

Merlin stood there motionless in the middle of the room for a whole second before he squashed the note into a tight ball. How dare he? How dare he just say that so casually?!

All pain forgotten and feeling his magic compensating for the pain on his human body, Merlin was out the door the very next second, not even wasting time to see who was following him as he dashed down the hallway.

Merlin vowed that if Agravaine—and Morgana, his heart beat fast at that recognition—failed to kill Arthur he will. That _stupid, arrogant,_ _ **prat**_ of a prince was going to get _himself killed_ and God's be damned if he had worked so hard to let that happen.

Over his dead body, Merlin thought. It had taken him quite the sacrifice to keep the prat alive for Arthur to die on him. As he ran down the stairs, servants and maids parted ways to let him and the knights trough.

Merlin stared out the windows as he ran, trying to bury his fear inside of him.

Outside the sun was getting down faster than he would've wanted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur blocked every blow Agravaine threw at him and attacked with his own rain of movements at every opportunity. Overhand, underhand, left sprint and up again, the swords meeting at the middle and for a moment Arthur could feel the warmth radiating from Agravaine's body before he pushed him away, grinding his teeth. Arthur was relentless and was giving no ground to Agravaine, he refused to call him uncle ever again.

Slash, a jab, a cut to the middle of his chest, a step back to wield his sword and another to the front to aim for a blow. Not for a moment wasting any opening, and so Arthur repeated the sequence. Angrily Arthur shouted when Agravaine moved away a few steps, breathing heavily, and Arthur's sword only found air.

Arthur let him have his brake from the endless battle for a few seconds, he himself breathing heavily, his clothes soaked with sweat and his hair plastered to the sides of his skull. This had taken long enough as it is and Arthur knew it was time to end it, the sun was setting on the horizon and he would be a fool to let the battle go further into the night.

He was quite confident Morgana wouldn't show up, after all he had gave no moment to Agravaine to go and fetch her the news of their whereabouts but he could never be sure and Arthur didn't want to risk a meeting with Morgana when he was alone. Merlin had told him several times that he would die dare Arthur face Morgana on his own and he didn't doubt his word, now, however, over the upending meeting with his dear sister Arthur had more things to worry about; he had to worry about thugs, towns people stumbling upon them, or even worse _the knights_ —if they saw him murdering Agravaine…

Murdering, was he really about to murder his uncle? His mother's brother? Arthur ventured a look at Agravaine who was looking intently in his direction, was there really no other way? Does it really have be like this?

"Morgana—what did she promise to give you in exchange of my life?" Arthur asked bravely, not for a moment letting his guard down. Agravaine read him like a book though, as he slowly lowered his arms. They stared at each other for a long time trying to catch their breath.

"To govern by her side." Agravaine finally said, eyes set on the sword in Arthur's hand and once he caught sight that Arthur lowered it just a centimeter he looked to his nephews face. "I accept that is tempting, the offer of being King and rule by her side, but that does not mean I fancied you dead or your father… is just… there's something in the way Morgana talks that is captivating. That makes you bow to her words. You should know."

"Actually I dont. The Morgana I knew would have never wanted me dead."

"Things change, Arthur... kingdoms rise and fall and maybe it is time for the Pendragon's legacy to be over." Agravaine said almost amiably. "Im sure, if you wanted it, Morgana could come to an agreement with you."

Arthur snorted but didn't move or react, not letting the words get into his heart, he couldn't believe this so easily but maybe that was the reason Agravaine had lasted until now in the castle- _maybe_ Agravaine was under a spell— and he found himself thinking what Merlin would do, apparently whenever at a loss Arthur was finding himself thinking from his point of view, would Merlin let him live? Would Merlin kill him? Would Merlin give him the benefit of the doubt after all that they had witnessed?

"You said that you bow at Morgana's words..." And Arthur saw the flicker of coolly intelligence pass the King's adviser face.

"Oh, you mean that maybe im enchanted?" Agravaine said. "Morgana knows everything, Arthur, from your deepest fears to the fact of who's helping you."

Arthur didnt move a muscle but his uncle smirked. "Oh, yes, we know about Merlin... and Arthur, Morgana will not sleep till she finds him dead... isn't that right, milady?"

Arthur's thoughts stopped dead when he slowly watched as Agravaine smirked and looked up, past Arthur's head, and he even bowed a little. Arthur got scandalized at the action. "Milady, you have come."

Arthur's brain collapsed for a second before he whirled on his feet in an instant, Morgana was here?! He hadn't noticed her coming and he raised his sword in fear as his eyes scanned the woods in seconds, trying to pinpoint the familiar body among the trees. To catch a glimpse of the green eyes he had once loved and it took him five precious seconds to know he had been fooled.

Morgana was not up the hill, or hidden in the woods, she was not besides the sword in the stone or throwing spells at him.

Morgana had never been there for starters.

He could almost hear his father's voice inside his head calling him a naive, stupid fool. ' _Don't ever give your enemy your back, that's why kings die and people perish, Arthur, they trust their blind spot to the wrong people'_

Arthur moved to the side as he furiously took a step to the left bringing his sword with him, but he _knew_ it was too late to stop it all. Arthur turned just in time to see that Agravaine was a step away, sword raised to cut his midsection and just at the last second Arthur raised his sword to prevent the blow but even if he missed the mortal jab he didn't miss the way Agravaine smirked. Arthur's hand faltered on his sword for the awkward position and effort.

On Agravaine's other hand shined a knife and Arthur had just enough time to recoil two steps in fear before the blade slashed on his right side and then after a hiss and messy aim for Agravaine's chest, he felt the swearing pain of the blade grinding on his leg just above his knee.

Arthur's eyes grew huge with the unexpected wave of pain. Agravaine looked as Arthur took two steps back wordlessly, aghast that Agravaine had used not once but two nasty tricks on him. _The fucking bastard._ Honor means nothing to people like him.

Arthur didn't have more time to think as Agravaine lunged forward again but Arthur was ever ready and so the prince of Camelot did two brave things in less than three seconds, one: in one swift motion he draw out the knife of his skin and threw it away—hissing and ignoring the blazing pain that made his leg shake— and second: he took two steady steps back as the swords collided once again, he could feel the hot liquid running down his leg but Arthur stubbornly ignored it.

"How could you." Arthur hissed feeling his body boiling with rage. "How damn _could you?!"_

"Arthur, you are under a spell!" Agravaine yelled as Arthur's pushed with his sword. "Stop for a moment and—"

"Stop trying to confuse me, Agravaine!" Arthur spat getting tired of Agravaine's incoherent actions. "For once in your life _leave_ _the lies out of this!_ " Arthur added in a lower voice. "You are not making it alive anyway so just might as well die an honest man!"

Agravaine counter attacked when Arthur lunged forwards favoring his good leg and Agravaine retreated just a step. "Deep inside you, you know this is wrong, Arthur."

"No." Arthur said. A part of his brain, the one focused on keeping him straight, was telling him he only had a few minutes before he collapsed due to the loose of blood, thank the heavens he knew what to do now; letting Agravaine live was out of the question, this was not just because of his treason against his person, this was for Merlin, and Gaius, and all the people he was now sure Agravaine had killed to get here.

Agravaine yelled as he lunged at Arthur, taking advantage that Arthur's movements and thinking were slower now. Arthur sidestepped the blow but his leg gave in for just a flicker of a second but it was enough to leave a gash on his shoulder when the sword cut the air. Arthur hissed and stumbled out of the way.

"Give up now, Arthur, and Morgana might forgive you."

Arthur didn't even deign himself to reply and instead took one last steady breath. The battle was over. It _needed_ to be over.

He waited for Agravaine to come at him again and Arthur saw the perfect opportunity. When Agravaine raised his sword to slash Arthur's head off—an opening that Arthur knowingly left— the prince raised his sword, so both swords met above their heads, with a trick that Gwaine had thought him the sword of Agravaine flew away from his hands. For a moment as long as a butterfly beating of wings they stared at each other, the next moment Arthur made his third brave movement of the day.

Ignoring the pain on his leg he raised it and kicked with all his strength the chest of Agravaine, he yelled due to the pain and he felt close to losing conscious right then and there, it was just by adrenaline and power will that Arthur managed to stay upright. Agravaine fell to his back, out of air. " _You tried to kill me._ You tried to murder me and my father, who knows how many people _have died_ because of you! And you think I will let you live?!"

Finally, the two men were unmovable on the clearing.

Arthur readied his sword with both hands in a swift motion. His breath uneven, his face red with anger, pain and adrenaline. His leg was hurting like hell and he could feel the little river of blood making his way from his upper leg to his foot. He _could hear_ the pulse of his blood in his ears. However, all he could focus right now was the amount of suffering, pain and misery that people had gone through Agravaine's hands. Pain and misery that as prince of a land he was born to put an end to it.

Agravaine made one last attempt to move from under Arthur, but the prince moved his sword faster, as only the best knight in Camelot could, and let it rest against Agravaine's neck, close enough to hurt dare Agravaine breath too hard. Agravaine laid still on the ground.

"My Father" Arthur snapped after a moment and he pushed the sword enough for it to make a fine line of blood on Agravaine's neck, signaling he was done with playing around. "I know Morgana is behind his loss of memory. Tell me how to break the spell."

"Arthur—"

"Tell me!" Arthur screamed enraged. "Or God help me."

Agravaine looked up at Arthur, one hand instinctively up in protection and a submissing look trying for a last chance of survival. "You don't want to do this Arthur, you don't want to kill me. I'm your mother's only living sibling."

Arthur looked from above at his uncle's face and found no sight of the uncle he thought he had known for years. He didn't make any reaction because there was no reaction to be given. He could not find compassion within him to forgive a monster like him.

"Are you going to tell me or will I have to look for Morgana herself?" Arthur pressed the sword down and at the mention of Morgana Agravaine's face grew darker. "Tell me how to break it!"

"Kill me then!" Agravaine spat. "Get it over with. There's no cure anyway, no spell that you can try or potion you can give him. Morgana is not as stupid as your sorcerer. Your Father is as good as dead! You will have to kill him or face losing the throne. It won't matter what you do, Morgana already won."

"Shut up!" Arthur growled.

Arthur didn't believe him, he couldn't and refused to believe that his Father was beyond salvation, but he saw in Agravaine's eyes the fierce loyalty he saw in his knights. Morgana had made a good ally and she was about to lose him, seeing that there was nothing else to do now Arthur decided that this was taking long enough, his vision was starting to get blurry and he knew he would pass out any second now.

"Was it worth it?" Arthur snapped as his hands shook on his sword. Even now he felt guilt and pain, and so much grief for a moment. He wanted to understand something unthinkable. He wanted to understand how Morgana had corrupted his uncle. "Was it worth to die this way on this game of thrones? To plot and betray me, trying to kill the only thing alive that was hers?" Arthur looked down at Agravaine and couldn't help but break a little. "I though you loved my mother."

God he hated himself for this, hated that he would have to kill the only living relative his mother had… so many stories that Agravaine had shared with him about her… and here they were. The fact that they shared the same love for his mother was the reason he had trusted Agravaine so much, almost blindly, however, the lies, betrayal and the pain were there too, darkening and destroying the idea of Agravaine. A man that he refused to call family. Arthur couldn't spare his life even if he wanted.

Agravaine laughed and Arthur's hand stilled on his sword. There was nothing Arthur feared the most but a man laughing at the face of death.

"You, stupid, _stupid nephew,_ you never understood _anything!"_ Agravaine spat sarcastically, before it darkened, his dark eyes filled with emotions Arthur didnt want recognize. "It was _never_ Morgana, she was a mean to an end, but it was never her it was _you_. I wanted to kill you, because _you_ killed her when you were born. I hated you the second you took your first breath because with you, with _your stupid life_ —you took the only thing _I_ ever loved." Agravaine said with great pain but he didn't show remorse and finally he said the one thing Arthur was sure he had never wanted to hear. "I hope Morgana kills you—ends your life as pitiful as you ended Ygraine's. I never _cared_ as to whom took the throne as long as it wasn't you… _as long as it wasn't you…_ So if I'm about to meet with my sister, let so be it by the hand of her unworthy son. A murderer from the second he was born."

Arthur didn't realize he was crying till he saw the droplets fall to his uncle's face. He shook his head meekly but no words came out as he just ook one gulp of air.

"I bet my little sister would be proud."

Those were the last words that Agravaine De Bois ever said. Arthur shallowed the lump on his throat and without another word but just looks of hatred and misery he jammed the sword through Agravaine's chest with steady hands.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One day off. Merlin thought drily as he kept on running. One day off was that much to ask?

Just one day that Arthur wasn't in peril of dying or were things could go right for once would be enough. Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival along with Sir Owen and Sir Elyan—whom by Gwaine orders had been waiting for the rest of them on the courtyard, horses at the ready— had taken to the woods when the sun was setting on the horizon.

Hoping that all of them could make it to the sword stone was, of course, too much to ask, as he had to stop his mare when the knights and him were surrounded by thugs and thieves. One glance around Merlin and knew they were outnumbered. Good lord he hated them, Merlin had lost count of the times they jailed and killed !thugs in the past and yet they dared to show up! Because _of course_ they would! He began panicking, if they had found them maybe they had found Arthur and Agravaine first. Oh Jesus.

The second they were ambushed Gwaine had practically shoved Merlin away into the path with an urgent look on his face. The thugs were enough to scare ordinary men, certainly enough to scare Merlin who could not use his magic freely but the knights of Camelot were not ordinary men. Merlin stood rooted to his spot for exactly half a second, watching as each knight got into his fight.

"What are you doing, Merlin?! Go find Arthur!" Gwaine screamed over the sounds of the fight before he turned, ducked and impaled a man who had gone for his head. He pushed the sword out and headed for a new rival that moved towards Merlin. " _GO!"_

There was chaos all around the forest but Merlin didn't need to be told twice, and so with a heavy heart he ran hating every decision that had led to this.

He followed the path and once away from the knights and their battling sounds he lighted a ball of fire to light the way, he didn't care anymore who saw him, if Arthur died he might as well die too because Camelot would die and peril without an heir.

Thanks the gods he didn't have to run much longer, as he reached the side of the path that led to the hidden stone. He stumbled down the way and he breathed in relief once he found two horses tied up on a nearby tree. Merlin recognized them in an instant. It was Saphir, Arthur's horse, besides the black one that belonged to Agravaine. Merlin stopped for a moment and tried to hear anything besides his heavy breathing, leaning against a tree for support, if a battle was going on or Morgana was there he needed to know.

But he heard nothing, not even a single shout and that unsettled him even more.

He closed his eyes and listened more intently with his senses enhanced. Movement. His magic sensed movement and without waiting another moment he ran to face the little way down where the sword should be. He saw two figures and in the dim light of the moon they looked almost the same but Merlin could recognize even Arthur's shadow if needed to be at this point. One person was looming over the other one but Merlin knew exactly who was standing upright.

"ARTHUR!"

Merlin had never been so relieved in his life. He felt weak just by seeing Arthur there _breathing and on his feet._ He dashed down the hill stumbling as he went and once at the bottom he crashed against the floor, he hardly paid mind as he stood up and walked hurriedly towards Arthur, finally close enough for the light to illuminate their surroundings.

Merlin stopped when he was just a few steps away from him. Arthur's back was towards Merlin. He had barely reacted to his name being called. Merlin's eyes strayed worriedly to his hand that was still welding a bloodied sword. Merlin waited for a few seconds to comprehend what he was seeing but internally sighed knowing _exactly_ what had happened.

"Arthur?" Merlin said softly as he sidestepped him and looked down.

For a moment he wanted to believe it would be a thug but he knew it was wishful thinking. Agravaine was sprawled on his back, his chest still bleeding and his eyes were looking up at the sky towards nothing, hooded and lifeless. Dead.

Merlin turned his stare from the man that had caused them so much pain and placed a steady hand on Arthur's shoulder, for a moment Arthur looked startled to see Merlin there. When their eyes met Arthur just took a step back and looked down again. He looked like he had lost a battle instead of the other way around. His eyes were rimmed red and he was looking at everything but Merlin and Agravaine. Instead he focused his eyes on his bloodied sword.

Merlin was quiet for a long time not knowing what to say, or even if there was something he could say before Arthur seemed to sway on his spot. Merlin quickly assessed him and looked down spotting bleeding leg.

"Arthur, you are hurt," Merlin said stupidly and wondered since _when_ has Arthur been bleeding, he sighed and placed one arm over Arthur's shoulders and began to drag him away.

"You shouldn't be here," Arthur said gravely but he let Merlin steer him away from the body.

Merlin only answered once they were far away, enough that in even with the ball of light the body could not be seen but it was almost like they could feel it, just a few yards away staring at them in the dark.

"Well, what did you want me to do?" Merlin said with a severe tone but a gentle look on his face "You left me a note that said 'I'm not coming back' like I'm a cheap whore with whom you just spent your night, who do you think I am? I'm your manservant, Arthur, on good days im your friend but Im not your mistress thank you"**

The 'You prat' was implied but for the moment Merlin felt it was unnecessary.

Arthur blinked several times at what Merlin had said and then, without notice, he huffed, a quick chuckle escaping his lips, then a whole little laugh as he shook his head, however, his eyes were hunted, the smile didn't reach his eyes and soon Arthur was looking back at this feet, solemn face once again. "No, you idiot. I meant—I meant that I wasn't coming back because—" He grunted as they made their way up the little hill and he blinked in pain. _"Because_ I thought- I thought I would wait for the patrol Gwaine _was supposed_ to send. It would look suspicious if I returned to Camelot alone and unaided. Don't you think?"

Merlin blinked several times as his eyes shined gold and all the rocks that were obstructing Arthur's way moved to the side, Arthur just nodded tiredly in thanks.

"You mean you didn't come here… to… uh _die_ or something?"

"Merlin, I have a kingdom to rule in the future, what's this nonsense about dying?" Arthur said as an explanation and Merlin decided not to comment. "Besides, I do recall a certain idiot saying that if I ever decided to do something reckless I should leave a note. So I did**" Arthur said with a low and soft voice looking straight ahead to nothing. A voice he didn't use often, with Merlin or anyone else and Merlin once again just nodded, wondering exactly what had happened in the fight with Agravaine that had left Arthur so drained of his usual armor—the metaphorical armor— Merlin was sure it was the only thing Arthur was thinking about. Agravaine. It was like every step away from him wasn't breaking his friend free from the burden.

"You could've taken me with you." Merlin said softly just when Arthur closed his eyes in pain for his leg and then smirked if ever so slightly when Merlin stopped to have a look at it under a tree at the top of the hill, the ball of light shining merrily.

"You were worried about me?" Arthur said amused and hissed when he tried to test his leg. "I—I didn't know I was so unreliable."

Merlin faked deafness as he lowered Arthur to the ground. "God you are heavier than you look. Now stop whining and let me have a look at your leg."

"Im not whining." Arhur half hearteadly protested.

Arthur didn't say anything, feeling the world collapse on him for a brief moment. He placed his head against the tree and let Merlin do his job, his eyes traveled to his sword, he had used it as a cane for leverage and now he seemed to only be capable of staring at the blood staining the steel. Merlin kneeled by his side but did nothing but stare at it too. Merlin wanted to ask so many questions but Arthur lowered the sword and hastily started to clean it up against the grass and dirt.. His movements becoming more erratic with every try.

This wasn't just about the blood on it.

"Arthur, stop, it wasn't—"

Arthur looked at Merlin and he didn't need to say anything for Merlin to shut up. Merlin complied and instead he focused on curing Arthur, _priorities_ , he could deal with Arthur's feelings later so he raised his hands to Arthur's leg and winced at the huge gash that traveled from up his leg and down past his knee.

He closed his eyes in concentration. After a moment where he was sure he knew what he was doing he murmured the spell, feeling a rush of coldness that started from his chest and then traveled to his hands as part of his magic left him to aid Arthur. He breathed in a few times recovering from the sudden loss of energy. It has been a while since he had used a healing spell and they always left him feeling weak for a few seconds, Merlin opened his eyes when Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Merlin, are you okay?" Arthur said inspecting his face and then his eyes snapped to his leg. The wound was there but the bleeding had stopped completely. It took Arthur a moment and his blue eyes grew huge as his hand clasped Merlin shoulder's so hard it was almost painful. " _Merlin…"_

Arthur looked from his leg to Merlin almost in fear and Merlin regretted his decision almost instantly. Arthur was fine with Merlin using magic but Merlin had been an idiot to think that Arthur would be fine on letting magic to be placed upon him so easily.

"Arthur, Gods, Sorry I—"

 _"_ _Did you just_ —did you just… cure my leg like…" Arthur just motioned stupidly from Merlin to his leg. "You just—?"

Merlin nodded slowly and then closed his eyes in dread. "Should have asked first, isn't it? I—"

"Bloody hell, Merlin."

" _Sorry!_ Sorry, I know you hate magic being placed upon—Uh, _wait_!" Merlin said when Arthur began to touch his skin marveled that it was cured, it would still hurt since magic could only do so much, but it was not bleeding anymore and the gash was more superficial. Arthur's first stop in Camelot would be Gaius chambers since they still had to attend it for possible infections but it. "It's not fully cured, don't push it. I still need to practice, sorry."

Merlin repeated but he totally missed the way Arthur was not mad but _marveled._

"This is amazing, Merlin. Jesus, this... _it's unbelivable_."There was awe in the voice of the prince, still sadness and guilt but he was amazed at what he had seen and Arthur raised his eyes at Merlin blinking in confusion. "You need to practice' So... this is not the first time you have healed me?"

Merlin smirked like a five year old in response.

Arthur nodded jerkely, for a moment a solemn and placid stare on his eyes. His hand rested on his injury. Merlin could only wonder what he was thinking about. "I uh—I would thank you, really I would, but you seem to glorify yourself on it… so I won't."

"Oi, I deserve it don't I?" Merlin deadpanned playing offended.

"I'm teaching you manners, someone ought to do it, _Mer_ lin."

Merlin and Arthur shared a glance and Merlin nodded good naturedly taking the compliment for what it was as Arthur leaned on the tree again with a nod in gratitude.

"You are welcome, Arthur. _Now."_ Merlin said getting up and looking around, blinking away the tiredness of the day. Arthur was alive and in one piece, Agravaine was dead ,for the better if you asked him, and so far Morgana was not siting in a throne of any kind. "We seriously need to talk about your plans for future problems but that will come later, and Gwaine _did_ send a patrol they—"

"Arthur? Merlin! Good lord is that you?" They both looked ahead, a lone figure was making their way towards them and Arthur quickly snapped towards Merlin. Kicking his knee with his hand, Merlin looked down and raised a brow, it was the more awake, per say, that he had seen Arthur since he had found him.

"Merlin! _The light!"_ Arthur hissed.

"Oh—"Merlin had completely forgotten about it really, in a second the ball of fire that had guided them all along disappeared but for their luck—really the first struck in months—it was Lancelot.

"Are you two alright?" Was Lancelot's only question as he took in the situation, leaning to have a better look at the prince leg, after a moment where he saw that Arthur was not near fainting he helped him to his feet. Merlin had never been so glad that Lancelot was as kind and intelligent as in that moment, since he chose to spare them the unavoidable questions that would certainly arise later.

"He'll live. Is everyone alright?" Merlin asked quickly. He wouldn't forgive himself if one of them had died because of this, Lancelot nodded.

"Percival got shot in the leg with an arrow but he will make it. Gwaine and the rest are just down the path. We will catch up with them in a few minutes. If we hurry we can get to Camelot in less than an hour or so, then we can have Gaius to check on the lot of you." Lancelot said as Merlin aided Arthur by his other side taking the still bloodied sword from his hand. He could feel as Arthur relaxed from not having to see it or hold it any longer.

"I'm fine, I don't need anyone checking on me." Arthur grunted but his stare was low and he was, for the first time ever, not complaining about basically being carried around, over his shoulders Merlin and Lancelot shared a worried look. It would be a long way before Arthur could actually be fine, and so, in darkness with only the light of the moon as guidance, they made their way back to Camelot.

* * *

 **A/N:** The so long waited chapter. I have no idea how many times I rewrote this but I am very pleased on how it turned out, thoughts? The bloody fight was a headache, I had to see what they were doing in my head and the verbs and words were foreign to me, I had to do a lot of research on fights, ugh, horrible but I think I managed. (I just realized Agravaine died on chapter 13 and im finding that funny)

Next chap will be in a few days, its already written but the new arc is completely different and I need to set some things straight, remember we still have Morgana to worry about and I can bet you will love how that plays out (or not, it depends) *grins*

(**)

The first ** that is the whole "Arthur left a note thing" was because in chapter 6 Merlin jokes with Arthur that the next time he should go and run away (when he hid in his tower back when Uther just lost his memory) he should at least leave him a note. Which Arthur did remember— in his defense.

And the second ** is a quote I took from a book I adore that is called The Name of the Wind, if you like Merlin and magic please, guys, please do yourselves a favor and read it you won't regret it. I swear, and if you have read it man, you know what I'm talking about. Amazing out of proportion book, just… preach.

Well! And for the reviews. I _Screamed_ and im not joking when I entered yesterday and saw the amount of them. Really (: if you think I read your review just once you are mistaken, I read each one at least six times, they inspire me and I am grateful for each one, they all have make little or big changes in the story.

Well, hope to hear from you! And for the ones who had never left a review this chapter deserves doesn't it? Just this one? *Pouts like Merlin*

-Juliet'lovestory-


	14. The Problems Left Behind

**A/N:** Happy reading!

Long, long, long chapter but as I said, they will keep being long since nobody is protesting.

 **Important announcement** : After the chapter all of you are invited to the funeral (Party) of Agravaine, Mersan123 and I already have started. Make sure to bring black flower(booze) and a written speech goodbye.

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin but I own Owen the knight.

* * *

The Problems Left Behind

Every movement, even the faintest flutter of a butterfly, can cause a tragedy.

When the patrol returned late at night with a limping and bloody prince, an arrowshot knight passed out cold, a few knights looking worse for wear and the body of what used to be the King's Advisor, a little pandemonium broke lose in the middle of the night. Leon was one of the guards on the entrance and he hurriedly dashed down the steps of the main gates, another knight and a bunch of guards following behind him all with torches at hand.

"What happened?" Leon asked assessing all of his tired and injured friends. His stare traveled and fixed on Agravaine, who was face down on the back of a horse. Leon gulped. "Is he—"

"Don't ask." Arthur commanded. "We have more pressing matters to attend right now."

Leon just nodded but his eyes stayed glued to the body. The Advisor was dead, how? One look around his friends and Leon was sure they had been attacked, by whom? Morgana? It wouldn't be the first time. Seeing the faces of everyone around Leon decided that he would keep his questions till later realizing that this would be one of those nights that tended to never end.

Arthur turned around, aided by Lancelot, and started delivering orders taking advantage that it was the middle of the night and not a soul was outside to witness such a view or ask questions.

Alright, first things first.

"Sir Owen…. Cover my uncle's body and carry it to the morgue." He signaled a few guards to help Owen with the task. "The less people see you the better. You are not to answer to anybody who asks and do not let anyone enter the chambers till the King himself shows up. Gwaine will go along with you."

Gwaine looked towards Arthur with raised brows but quiet questions; he had never been good with seeing dead bodies on morgues and he honestly had more pressing matters that he wanted to acknowledge, for example, what the hell had went down in the clear of the sword on the stone.

"Gwaine, call another set of guards and knights to patrol around the courtyard once you are done there." Arthur gave a meaningful stare to Gwaine, the message quite clear. Agravaine was a traitor indeed, but the fact remained that neither Arthur nor Merlin knew if he was _the only one_ , as much as Arthur hated to admit it he had to be careful with who he was dealing with from now on, if something weird or out of place happened he could count with Gwaine to inform him. If there were more traitors inside the castle they would want to see Agravaine's dead body themselves and Arthur was counting on that.

Owen, who from all the nights was the least injured, nodded and took another two guards and the knight with him to help him with the body, Gwaine in tow. Arthur faced the other way, not wanting to see Sir Owen take off his Knight's cape to cover his uncle's body, Agravaine didn't deserve such an honor in this life or the next.

"Leon, take Percival to Gaius." Arthur commanded without wasting time and Leon nodded as he instructed a guard to go and fetch a stretcher from the armory, as the guard dashed inside the castle Leon shook Percival just enough to get a response, at the sudden movement Percival grunted and there was a collective sigh of relief.

"He was shot in the leg." Arthur informed Leon as Merlin left his side to go and help with Percival, leaving Arthur to Lancelot. Arthur vaguely realized that Merlin, as long as strength was concerned, was useless but his kind demeanor forced Merlin to help in one way or the other. The guard was back just in time, and between all of them managed to get Percival into the stretcher. "Get ahead of the guards to inform Gaius of the situation. If the arrow was poisoned or not, we do not know but we have the arrow in the satchel of the horse, take it with you." Leon nodded and did as told while the guards carried Percival's unconscious body up the stairs.

"I can go and fetch my sister, Sire." Elyan suddenly said eyeing as the guards took away his friend. "Gwen can help."

"Gaius will need as much help as he can get." Arthur agreed. "But you have a broken ankle, Elyan, I did notice, Merlin will fetch her. You will be called later this night to a meeting, better that be with a treated ankle."

Elyan doubted for a moment and looked about to protest, then he saw the serious face of Arthur and bowed, Arthur motioned for the last guard in the courtyard to aid him and so he helped the last knight to get to Gaius's chambers without falling.

"Lancelot off you go too." Arthur said once Elyan was out of earshot. "And Merlin do as I say."

"Arthur, you can't—"Merlin started complaining.

"That _was an order_ , both of you." Arthur hissed as he withdrew his arm from Lancelot's shoulders, leaving only Merlin to hold the prince weight. "Lancelot you are injured, you have a deep gash on your left shoulder and you haven't been able to move it for a while. I'm not stupid, besides I need someone there _who knows_ what is going on when the King demands Gaius to check—"

"Arthur." Lancelot pressed cutting Arthur off, incredibly annoyed that now that Arthur needed their help Arthur refused it so blatantly. "What about the rest of the knights? Your alibi has to fit what they will say. Your Father is an intelligent man and you are not his son, not tonight Arthur, and he will see treason if you are not careful with your words."

"I know what I will tell him." Arthur grunted. "You are the ones who are not listening. Gaius needs to be informed about what happened and Merlin, your magic can cure Percival's leg faster, both of you standing here is nothing but a waste of time!"

Merlin and Lancelot both sighed annoyed but did not move and Arthur looked aghast as how, apparently, his orders as prince were less and less effective on these two, from Merlin? That was expected; the bloody idiot loved contradicting Arthur on a daily basis but Lancelot?

"I told you, we need to work together if we want to make it alive out of this." Lancelot said in a low but firm voice and his eyes flickered to Merlin's direction for the briefest of moments to make his point clear. "Don't make the same mistakes again."

Merlin was quiet as he watched the little discussion, not for the first time he wondered what exactly had happened the night Lancelot and Arthur talked about his magic since neither of them had ever talked about it with Merlin and Merlin was quite certain he would die not knowing.

After three seconds of silent battle Arthur finally scoffed and relented.

"Your arm, how long do you think you can hold?" Arthur asked suddenly and both Merlin and Lancelot blinked.

"What?"

"Your arm, can you hold to be unattended a while longer?" Arthur repeated annoyed, sighing in defeat. "Agravaine's chambers will be empty and unguarded, but they will not stay that way once my father finds out, search his chambers for anything suspicious, maybe we can have some insight on whatever Morgana is planning." Then he turned to Merlin. "Any chance they might be enchanted?"

"The room?" Merlin asked bewildered as he repositioned Arthur's arm across his back to get a better hold of the prince, Merlin was aware that Arthur looked weaker than he had looked a few moments ago and anxiously stared down at his leg.

"No, not the room. The enchanted— _magical… trinkets_." Arthur said vaguely with a hand, annoyed with the little vocabulary he had on magical terms.

Merlin just shrugged and looked up again. "Maybe but I can't be certain, all I know is that if they are indeed enchanted they must have a spell that recognizes is Agravaine holding them to use— maybe a way to contact her while inside the castle— a blood spell maybe? Nut they must be safe enough for maids and servants to hold if by mistake they touch it when they are cleaning." He said more to himself than to his friend and then he turned to Lancelot. "Make sure you do not touch anything with your bare hands just to be safe, hide everything you find in Arthur's room, there is a loose board under the closet, the one at the left, no one ever bothers to look into it."

Lancelot just nodded dutifully and Arthur was having a hard time to have a stoic face. Even though they had talked over this it was the first time the three of them ever talked and _acted_ on something related to magic, furthermore, it was the first time ever that Arthur had heard Merlin _giving orders_ and someone actually following them.

Sometimes—that meant always—Arthur panicked because there was really another side of Merlin that Arthur had never expected and as days passed since the discovery that Merlin was a sorcerer it became more and more engraved into Arthur's brain. Merlin was actually a very intelligent man…

Who would have known.

"Alright, you listened to him." Arthur said with a fake calm voice. "You will only have a few minutes. Don't let anybody see you but if somebody does tell them you are there under my command. Voice will get out sooner rather than later that Agravaine is dead, the suspicion of seeing a knight inside of his chambers will be nothing compared if Merlin is caught inside himself, after all, he had accused Merlin from magic and we won't be certain anybody else knew besides Leon until this mess is cleared up."

Arthur was taking all the precautions necessary but then again the "if" in his plans were higher once again. _If_ Lancelot it's not discovered, _If_ nobody else knew besides Leon, _If_ Uther doesn't make the connections that in the end it had been just Arthur and Agravaine alone in the field. If, If, _If._

Lancelot smiled just barely and nodded to both of them, indicating he had heard quite and clear, hen turned and ran up the stairs—holding his injured arm to his chest— quickly making his way down the halls taking the fastest route to the Advisors chambers.

Merlin looked around, Arthur and him where the last standing on the courtyard.

"What happens now?" Merlin asked softly as Arthur took a big breath to brave himself before he disentangled his arm from Merlin's shoulders.

"You go get Gwen." Arthur swaged on his spot but he refused Merlin's help with a grave stare and Merlin just sighed annoyed as he saw as Arthur stubbornly made his way up the stairs without aid. Arthur hated to spell it out for Merlin but apparently he had to when he noticed that Merlin had yet to move, stubbornly rooted to his spot. "Merlin, Elyan has a broken ankle, Percival got shot, Lancelot has a broken arm, Gaius needs Gwen and they need you. _Go."_

Arthur walked up the last steps of the stairs as new guards came to take the just recently abandoned places of the last patrol. As it was their duty they didn't ask or question the prince as he passed, a grave stare on his face, Arthur half walked-half limped towards his chambers, Merlin in tow, and it took all of Arthur's self-control to not snap at him.

 _"_ _Merlin_ , are you deaf or something? I told you to go and get Gwen, may I remind you she lives on the lower town and not in the castle?" Arthur said rounding on his feet and pointing Merlin in the right direction.

"What about you?" Merlin asked not moving an inch. "What will you do? I cured your leg but it has been an hour and it will start getting worse, Arthur."

Arthur nodded in dread and looked down at his leg. He had not forgotten. He _could feel_ the pain growing and the blood had began to leak again but he didn't have time to worry about that. "I know but I have something to do first— and I won't allow you to try and cure it again." He added when he saw the idea crossing Merlin's mind.

"What can be more important than that?!" Merlin hissed annoyed. "You will faint in front of Uther if—"

"Agravaine is dead, Merlin." Arthur said gravely and Merlin pressed his lips on a thin line. "Do not forget who is ruling this Kingdom. Leon probably already left to advice Uther as _it is his duty._ A meeting will be arranged soon and I have to decide what I will tell my Father if I don't want to be accused of treason. I'm not stupid. I know how this looks but I also know how this works. I promised myself I would see this through and I will, Merlin. _"_

Merlin looked at his feet for a second. If he was being honest, now under the shadow of the castle in the middle of the night Merlin had just started to see the big picture, now safe and sound back at Camelot Merlin realized their problems had just begun with Agravaine's death and even if he had not been aware of it Arthur had. They had committed treason. As long as Merlin's magic was a secret along with Morgana's rank infiltration they would probably be found guilty.

"Just trust me on this one." Arthur finally said. Merlin was a warlock, nobody knew better about magic than his friend but also nobody knew better about laws and Uther than Arthur. "I might not be Prince Arthur but I know how to deal with my Father, memories or not."

 _"_ _You are the prince."_ Merlin hissed annoyed and Merlin for the first time ever snapped at the situation. It should have ended with Agravaine, at least part of their problems, but fate would have it that it would never be that simple. It never was. The dots connected one with another and soon the downfall of each piece on the chess board collided with the rest. Merlin wondered if Morgana was even aware of how she always managed to trap them in yet another impossible task. "Jesus Christ this is so stupid. Why did you Father had to forget you. This shouldn't even be happening."

"A lot of things shouldn't be happening, Merlin." Arthur said softly and placed one hand on Merlin left shoulder in order to calm his friend. "Off you go, inform me of the knights progress if they get worse and don't worry Gwen too much. I'll see you in the meeting room."

Merlin corners of his mouth raised against his will, at least Arthur knew that invited or not Merlin would find a way to sneak in.

"I would wish you good luck, really I would…" Merlin said as he tried to keep his emotions in check just like Arthur was doing. "—but since you seem to think you never need it… I won't, Sire."

Arthur scoffed and shook his head, Merlin was unbelievable. He released Merlin's arm after one last pat and walked away. Merlin stared at his back for a moment longer noticing how Arthur had begun to limp again, but he just closed his eyes, bottled up his emotions like Arthur had just done and dashed on the opposite direction.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uther being enraged when he was woken up by Sir Leon and Sir Percy would be an understatement. Uther didn't know what was so important that they didn't even _wait_ for him to get up and order them to come in, any other time Uther would have been furious, would had demanded an explanation and even thrown them at the dungeons for a day for their incompetence and blunt actions but the next words Sir Percy said were enough to silence the erratic thoughts of the King.

"Sire, is Agravaine." Sir Percy said hurriedly as the King's manservant entered the room and quickly helped the king into his royal robes. "He was found dead."

Uther stood motionlessly in his room for half a second; his eyes grew huge as he rounded to see the solemn faces of his personal guards. The next moment he was hurrying down the hall, knights in tow.

He didn't ask as his mind tried to process the impossible. He had seen Agravaine just the day before and he began to think about all the scenarios. Agravaine could be passed out cold, maybe sick, unconscious certainly but surely _not dead._

He was confused when they walked away from the hall that would usually lead to Gaius's chambers and began to be lead to the farthest place of the palace, with each step Uther's face grew somber and sooner rather than later he was in front of the morgue doors which were guarded by two knights.

"Sire." Sir Gwaine stepped to the side and let him in with a bow as Sir Owen opened the doors for the King.

The body was easy to spot, the morgue as unusually empty besides the wooden table at the end. There laid the body of his Advisor. It was impossible, unthinkable even but there was no mistaken it. Uther walked closer with uncertainty almost waiting for Agravaine to stand up, once he got near enough to see his face under the pale light of the moon shining past the hole on the wall that functioned as a window he felt like he had been kicked in the stomach full force and he paled under the vision.

"God had mercy." Uther said quietly, horrified at the two deep gashes on Agravaine's chest and the empty look on his advisor's eyes. So it was true.

Ygraine's brother was dead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A meeting on the throne room was demanded not even half an hour later. All the knights who were on the patrol, a few trusted members from the conclave, the court and the King himself were all due to attend.

Uther Pendragon was seated on his throne, face pale and somber. Nobleman and important figures of the city were scattered at the sides of the room while six knights were aligned in the middle of the throne room facing the king. The noblemen were scrubbing their faces in efforts to stay awake but all of them were curious and aware that this was unprecedented. Having meetings with knights presents was not an anomaly, having one way before sunrise was, and the few smart people from the court that didn't see Agravaine pacing behind the King had started to get worried that something had happened.

The whispers and talks around the room ceased at once when the king stood up from his throne, silencing everyone around.

"I have called you here tonight on not good news I'm afraid. A terrible event has taken place tonight." Uther said solemnly from his throne as the room quieted even more under his ominous voice. "Agravaine, my advisor, has been found dead."

 _Agravaine was dead? The Advisor of the King. How? Why? Who?_

Uther waited a few moments to collect his thoughts and demeanor.

"We are here to find out in which circumstances this occurred." Uther looked around the room and then at each of knights in the eye.

From right to left there was Leon, captain and second in command after Arthur, beside him Sir Owen, loyal friend and knight from years, then Elyan— who was standing right thanks to an improvised cane, ankle still broken— beside him was Gwaine, who had never looked so solemn and Lancelot, his arm in a cradle.

The one closing the rank was Arthur.

The only man missing on the line was Merlin himself, his status of servant didn't guarantee him a place in the line, however that was only because Uther didn't know Merlin was involved and Merlin for that part would have to wait and see how it would play out.

However, Merlin was indeed in the room, hidden behind a column out of Uther's eyes vision but clear enough for the noblemen to see, it would arouse no suspicion since the whole Camelot was used to the presence of Merlin everywhere Arthur went but Merlin thought wise that the best Uther didn't know about him or see him the better.

"Here are the knights that were on patrol and the ones who found his body, we shall hear what they say and come to a conclusion, we need an announcement to be ready by the morning." Uther commanded. "So, knights, speak."

Leon understandably looked towards Arthur, the last on the left, but before Arthur could motion for Leon to speak the silence had grown long enough to Uther to snap.

"Sir Leon." The King demanded with an authoritative voice. "You are the highest on command here, _please do speak."_

In any other circumstances Arthur would be standing _in the front_ of his knights, the first to talk and explain what had happened and Leon was internally having a heart attack that whatever test Uther was putting Arthur through went as far as to negate Arthur his rightful place even at this moment.

Leon opened and closed his mouth but in the end did as he was told.

"I was at the entrance of the castle, Sire when the patrol arrived—"

Merlin listened as his friends submitted the events of the night but even then he only feared what Arthur would say because what could he possibly say? Merlin risked a look at Uther's face and as the story was told Merlin began to get scared of the actions that the King might take. His son wouldn't be in trouble, _Sir Arthur_ was another story.

After Leon filled the general information to the King—explaining why Percival couldn't be there, since he was still being treated by Gaius in the physician chambers—Owen and Elyan were next; they both explained little, saying they had been snatched on the way out by the rest of the knights under the orders of Gwaine, however, they did explain how the ambush that had taken place in the forest and how they had gotten divided there.

Elyan was the first to make a mistake. Unknowingly, granted, but a mistake nonetheless.

"We got separated during the fight, Gwaine and Merlin were the ones who fell on the other side of the path." Elyan said as gripped his cane till his knuckles went white for the effort of being standing. "When we managed to get things under control Lancelot got ahead of us to look for them."

Uther blinked and looked around, confusion on his face. "Merlin?"

"Arthur's manservant, milord." Leon said with creased eyebrows, he had always known Uther didn't pay much attention to Merlin but asking about him so blatantly was another story.

Merlin closed his eyes in dread, afraid that Uther might call for him and find him already there, the nobleman would wonder if he had even permission but Uther did nothing of the sorts, might be because Uther thought that Merlin was fool or that maybe his word counted for nothing, whatever the reason he didn't ask for an explanation but he did look at Arthur with something close to dark curiosity.

Merlin didn't miss it and gulped.

After a moment, Uther nodded, and then his gaze fell to Gwaine. Gwaine was struggling to keep his hands steady behind his back but his face was solemn and he didn't look away, not for a moment, when the king stood in front of him.

"From what I've heard you are the knight who was aware of the absence of Agravaine, am I correct?" Uther asked.

Gwaine nodded jerkily more to himself than to the king. Just how much could he say and be safe? How much could Gwaine say that sounded like a believable half lie or a very well planned truth?

"I was the one who saw Arthur leave Camelot along with Agravaine, Sire, I'm in charge of the patrols rounds so I found this strange, seeing that uh— _Agravaine_ is the second in command after you. I found only proper to send a patrol after them, just in case, as protocol demands."

Uther hummed in approval. "But before that… you brought that servant, Merlan or whatever to Gaius… did you know then—about Agravaine that is?"

 _No_. Merlin chanted in his head. _Say no_! But of course, Gwaine then did this brave something that made Merlin cringe internally: He took part of the blame and Merlin closed his eyes in dread.

"Yes." Gwaine admitted. If he had said that he didn't he would have been spared because the King himself had been in the room at the moment when Merlin had been brought in but accepting that he knew and he _chose_ not telling the King about it was not treason, of course, but it was definitely looked down at. _No one_ hides _anything_ from the King. "I was on my way to inform Leon and Lancelot when I found Merlin unconscious, Leon was occupied so I talked with Lancelot about the right course of action, I—I honestly didn't think such a thing would be worthy of your time and attention at the moment milord, I suspected that you knew about Agravaine's trip to Annoraa and you were busy at the moment so I did as I saw fit, milord."

There was a moment of silence before Uther asked the dreading question looking up and down the line. "Who found Agravaine first?"

"Me" Lancelot said instantly and Uther snapped his eyes at him. Gwaine furrowed his brows just for a flicker of a second before he regained his stoic face. Gwaine was pretty certain that it had been Merlin but then again he had never asked…

Uther moved to steps to stand in front of Lancelot.

"What did you see?" Uther said as his eyes traveled to Arthur's face for a flicker of a moment. Arthur was respectfully looking to the front, face stoic but Merlin didn't miss the glance and apparently Lancelot didn't either because when Uther turned towards him for the last bit of information Lancelot took a second longer to speak.

Merlin felt like this had to be one of the worst nights of his life, seeing as each of his friends— the ones who knew about Agravaine and his treason—had to _lie_ to get alive out of this and what made it worse was that for the first time ever Merlin had everything and nothing to do with it. He was not stupid, they were not only lying for Arthur they were lying for him too, Gwaine unknowingly, granted, but still…

"I was guarding your door, Sire, when Sir Gwaine came with an unconscious Merlin, after leaving Merlin in the care of Gaius, Sir Gwaine told me what he had seen, we didn't think it was a matter of great urgency seeing that it was only Arthur and Sir Agravaine going for a short trip to Annoraa—one of the safest routes of the Kingdom—but we do agreed that a patrol was needed and, therefore, we arranged one. We thought that it had been a misunderstanding of orders and after arranging and taking a few knights we headed after them, everything else, the ambush and how we found them you know."

"But you were the first to find Arthur and Agravaine, yes or no, knight?"

"Yes" Lancelot said solemnly.

"And what did you see? Who else was there? How did it happen?" Uther pressed and Lancelot's lips didn't tremble when he answered.

"Thugs, milord, thugs and Agravaine already dead, Arthur barely hanging for his life." Lancelot shook his head. "Nothing else."

Merlin wondered if there was a spell that could turn back in time to the day Uther lost his memory, he had never appreciated Uther being the father of Arthur until now and Merlin resisted the urge to swear out loud in frustration.

Uther hummed as he looked down, processing what he had just listened from all his knights, but still the last piece of the puzzle as missing, the reason behind this and he gave his knights his back for a moment not ready to hear what Uther suspected had happened. Then he turned and his eyes set on the young blond knight.

The boy who had the same eyes he had once loved, before he got any ideas Uther assessed each of his knights standing in front of him, they all looked tired, all of them in different states of ware, Sir Lancelot even had a bandage around his shoulder while Elyan, was it?, had blood dripping from his cheek along with a broken ankle, but even then it was Arthur the most injured, Uther was not stupid, no matter how hard Arthur was trying not to show it.

Uther had noticed that he was favoring his right leg and the dried blood was clinging into his breaches on his left and even then Arthur was still standing straight—kind of royal if Uther said so himself— not trembling and not even wincing but just taking everything in stride. He reminded Uther of how he used to be when he was young; reckless, egocentric… proud.

Uther found himself he didn't want to know what Arthur had to say, knowingly perfectly that so far everything had lead to the young knight.

Arthur hadn't spoken since they had entered the room and Merlin feared for what could Arthur possibly say to explain Agravaine's treason, would Uther even believe him? In other times Arthur would had been the first to talk, the first to be taken to the infirmary and Uther would _never_ had made Arthur stand for a whole hour of discussion with an injured leg— that had started to bleed again— but Arthur was no longer Uther's son and it was something that Merlin had to acknowledge when Arthur refused to.

So fate had it that it had to be Arthur the one speaking last. Uther nodded towards him and Arthur told his part of the story while Lancelot, Gwaine and Merlin had to listen and watch with contrite and serious faces as the Prince lied to everyone in the room.

"I—it was my fault, my King." Arthur said with a solemn voice and Uther scoffed annoyed. Let the young knights always start with an excuse. You don't start a report on excuses; you just relieve the facts and let your superiors ponder over it.

"Just tell me what happened, Sir Arthur. I will be the one deciding that." He spat as he walked back to his throne and leaned on his seat. Arthur nodded stiffly. The whole room going still as nobleman just shared anxious glances over the strange exchange.

"Agravaine had wanted to go and oversee a few political matters on Annoraa, as you know, my King, Annoraa is a city just a mere hour away by horse and he requested me as his guard and patrol. He told me he would leave the decision of patrol in my hands… Annoraa is one of the safest cities on the Kingdom and one of the most used paths so I thought… I thought just me would be enough." Arthur gulped and forced his eyes to stay open when his leg throbbed painfully but he kept on talking.

Lancelot—the one immediately to the right of Arthur— and Merlin had noticed but Lancelot didn't dare to aid Arthur knowing perfectly well that the King would disapprove, so he closed his eyes and kept still. Merlin wished he knew any spell that he could cast that could help, but for the first time in forever Merlin could not help Arthur, not this time, and he only wished he had been more persistent on Arthur seeing Gaius first before this.

"We were in the middle of our way back when we were assaulted and ambushed by thieves; we were outnumbered, ten to one, maybe more," Arthur said gravely. "Agravaine and I got separated in the middle of the fight. He—he d-died before I could reach him, Sire. When I was about to die myself was when Sir Lancelot found me and then the rest of the patrol."

The silence rang heavily on the enormous room after his words. Uther was watching Arthur with a calculating stare and collected face; he had listened but made to move to acknowledge it, nor a nod or an angry scoff. Noblemen were exchanging glances and quiet murmurs that grew like wild fire began to fill the room. That's when the King rose from his throne, elegant, tall and dangerous.

Red on the face and disappointment and anger edged in every line of his face.

 _"_ _What were you_ _thinking!_ " Uther snapped and the room grew silent. "So foolish, so s _tupidly_ leaving not only a few hours before dark but _unguarded!_! Don't you know the routes? Don't you realize the importance that Agravaine held to this Kingdom? Annoraa is a village close to us, one of the safest ones, _yes_ but in the past month the route has been filled with thugs that are moving south, winter is coming as so they are moving and you _should know this_ —you are a knight of Camelot and yet you bring _disgrace_ to all of your kin tonight!""

"Milord—" Leon interrupted and Uther growled.

"I will advise you, Sir Leon, to refrain from comment." The King spat.

Arthur shot a look to Leon and the knight bit his tongue and stepped back nodding.

"I know there's little I can say milord, since there is no way to amend it." Arthur continued "I did everything in my power, Sire, to keep Agravaine alive but the truth is we never stood a chance." Arthur said and Uther sat again heavily, however, his cold and angered demeanor had not subsided for an instant. After all the second in command _had died_ and by all means it had been Arthur's fault.

"It is your duty to protect the realm and their people entrusted to you and here you stand: Alive when my advisor is dead, you should have tried harder, Arthur." Uther said with deep disappointment. "And Agravaine should have known better than to go alone to any village, these are dangerous times and tonight the negligence of you both caused me to lose not just an advisor but a close friend."

"Sir Agravaine died for the noblest of causes. He died serving you my king and he died for Camelot." Merlin's eyes grew huge when Arthur _kneeled_ on the ground and Uther, even in his anger, looked mildly surprised. "I can't hope for your forgiveness but I request of you that this anger you feel towards me don't let you cloud the image of your Advisor."

"Oh, Arthur…" Merlin sighed with mixed sadness, anger and impotence. The moment Merlin saw Arthur kneeling in front of his Father apologizing for something that had to be done _, apologizing for actually saving the kingdom_ , was the day Merlin swore that he would kill Morgana.

Arthur was looking contrite at the floor waiting for a reply, even when Uther wasn't aware this was his son and Arthur was behaving exactly like the knight he was supposed to be. Merlin felt like kicking something, even dead Agravaine was deciding to make Arthur suffer. God, if Merlin could kill him himself again he would have done so.

"I implore your forgiveness my King and can only hope one day I can amend for my mistakes." Arthur said solemnly.

Uther had been silent after that, the knights themselves holding their breaths as Merlin quietly clasped his hands on his back trying to keep himself from screaming in frustration. After a moment Uther rose from his throne and walked towards Arthur. The face he held was one that Merlin knew well and Merlin punched the column with his left hand unable to do anything else.

"You disappoint me, Sir Arthur." Uther said looking at Arthur down his nose. "I know humans are not perfect, that they make mistakes and that sometimes losing instead of wining is the way of life— however, you are a knight of Camelot and your imprudence and ego has cost me dearly tonight." Arthur kept looking to the floor as the rest of the Knights faked deafness, looking straight ahead in honor of the prince. Lancelot closed his eyes as his good hand came to rest on the hilt of his sword, letting his frustration go by sheer power will. "Let Agravaine's death be your pain and grief for this day forward and your burden to carry till the end of your life. You failed Camelot, Arthur, and you have proven that you are yet not worthy of the title. You will step down from your knighthood it till the time is right again and Camelot needs you. You have a long way to go, Arthur, I am only saddened that we had to find this after such a tragedy. "

Arthur nodded to the ground, stubbornly blinking the tears away, even though he knew he had done nothing but right it hurt him deeply that his Father had accused him of ignorance and disobedience, that he had called him a failure. Arthur was aware, he really was no matter what Merlin thought, that his biggest fear was to fail his father or the kingdom in any way, and even though tonight he had come victorious it hurt. It hurt to hear it and it hurt that unknowingly Uther had taken yet another privilege away from him leaving him to deal with the pain on his own.

Arthur was still kneeling as Uther looked at the rest of the knight stills unmovable lined in the middle.

"The rest of you did as you were expected to do." He said gravely as he walked to stand in front of Lancelot and Gwaine. "You telling me sooner or later would have not changed the course of events, however, do not make this mistake again. Next time I won't be so understanding. Am I making myself clear?"

Gwaine and Lancelot bowed and Uther nodded at the rest of the knights who bore returned the gesture. Uther then assessed the rest of the room not bothering to order Arthur to stand up, now that he wasn't a knight he didn't deserve the same honors and courtesy as the rest of them.

"Court dismissed." Uther finally said and then signaled the few court men and nobleman present to follow him for Uther, the king, it was going to be a long, long night.

The door closed behind the king, leaving just the knights behind and for a minute neither of them moved.

Lancelot let all the air on his lungs go in a huff, eyes still closed, he felt like if he dared open them he would snap at the nearest knight in pure frustration, none of them could see what he had just seen, after all, only Merlin and him knew that Uther had lost his memory and that reason alone made it more painful to watch.

Merlin was resting his back against the column, eyeing Arthur like if by power will he could make this better, heal him, protect him but he knew sometimes not even he could protect Arthur. Owen and Elyan were silently shocked too. Gwaine was looking to the floor like it was the very reason of their problems and stubbornly he flipped his hair out of his face. Leon was the most astonished of them all as he had his huge green eyes open wide as he looked at Arthur from the other side of the line. Arthur, his friend, a man he loved like a brother still _kneeling_ on the floor.

Gwaine had the horrible feeling that Arthur couldn't stand up even if he wanted, the brunette knight had never been one to hate or love the king, he just accepted it but now he was sure he wasn't going to be able to look at Uther the same again.

Then the silence was broken.

"I don't understand , Arthur— this _knights way_ or whatever Uther has been testing you through has been enough." Sir Owen said, breaking the line and then snapped. "For God's sake, get on your feet! You are his son _, the prince_! This is nonsense! I'm sure you did everything in your power to protect Agravaine, I'm sure of it and I would die for your word. Jesus, taking away your title of knight was steeping a little bit over the edge."

Owen was, from Arthur's knights, the most outspoken and rightful, he hated to see injustice where he went, no matter who delivered it.

"I made a mistake Owen, knight, prince or heir." Arthur said with a husky voice but he did not raise. "Agravaine is dead because of me."

"But surely Uther should be grateful you are breathing?" Elyan said worriedly as he looked around for someone to support him, everything that Uther said made some kind of sense but usually the King would always be grateful that Arthur returned unharmed to matter what.

"It wasn't your fault, Arthur." Lancelot said gently. "I bet Uther would be relieved… in other circumstances, let's just remember Agravaine was Queen Ygraine's sibling and the King's most trusted advisor, Uther has to oversee a lot of things now."

" _Still—_ I mean for all we know Morgana—" Owen started but was interrupted.

"Leave the family matters to the royal family, Owen." Leon advised sternly but he did walk to Arthur and put a hand on his arm to put him straight. Arthur too tired to complain rose to his feet and Leon only talked when Arthur looked into his eyes. "It's alright Arthur. I'm sure he'll come to his senses soon enough, for what is worth we are happy you are alive."

All the knights nodded in reassurance, Leon even gave Arthur his best soft smile. Everybody in the room knew Leon was like a mentor and an old brother figure to Arthur, having knowing him the longest, but Arthur didn't even look around and simply pushed Leon's hand away, shaking his head.

No one could understand, not really.

A murderer… a murderer from the moment he had been born.

Arthur turned on his spot and limped his way to the doors. Merlin instantly tried to follow but Arthur just looked at Merlin and shook his head, asking silently for what he wanted. Merlin didn't like it but obliged and with that final act Arthur left the throne room leaving his knights _and Merlin_ behind, that alone spoke volumes of the gravity of the situation.

Once Arthur was gone the knights began to troop out the door too, Owen and Elyan going to check on Percival—who was still with Gaius and Gwen— Leon went to oversee the guards new posts and shifts for the night, none of them lingering on the throne room, no one wanted to talk about it anyway, the most respect they could show Arthur was acting like they themselves were fine.

Merlin finally pushed himself off the wall and walked to the center of the room where he met Gwaine and Lancelot, the three man exchanged solemn looks and without another word headed for the exit.

"For having won…" Gwaine said tersely as he closed the doors behind them and turned to assess the other two. "It surely feels like we lost."

* * *

 **A/N:** Angsty. Sorry if you found this chapter dull but I had to close Agravaine's death somehow. It was a headache to write since there were _so_ many people in it and so different levels of knowledge and they just wanted to do things and I was like no, please let me just have Arthur and Merlin that as much as I can cope with, the rest of you go and do what you do in whatever chapters you don't appear!

Poor baby Arthur but it was about time Uther just snapped at him, there's just so much Arthur can do to cover for his father's loss of memory. Jesus. I re-read the chapter and God it was sad but things will get better, you will love the next chapters, they are good and happy ones and we have some good deserved banter between Merlin and Arthur, some surprises, some Gwen of course for the ones who had been asking, all in all the next chap will be the day off you had been expecting, but you know what they say…the calm before the storm, guys, the calm before the storm.

Thank you for the reviews! I can never thank you enough.

 **Confession (9)** Im sorry guys but I just love to write long chapters so as long as I don't get a review that tells me otherwise they will be long. (But hopefully never boring)

 **xAPRAx** : I'm really glad you are liking the story so far, im honored you say it really is somewhat good but all in all I'm trying my best. Thank you and hope to hear what you think of this chap.

 **write that wrong** : Glad you liked the fight, it really stressed me out, anyways yes, I believe that if Arthur had ever found out in cannon he would be marveled all the time of all the things Merlin can do. I think I will never be able to get over it. *sighs* BBC.

 **NerdGirlAlert** : Oi, don't Outsmart Arthur and Merlin! I have not forgotten about the vase, don't worry, they will get there but bear with me, everything is planned but yes, don't forget about that golden vase just yet. You have been the only one who had been asking! Clever, and yes and no about Gwaine but I will reveal that later.

 **Cromick** : I was hoping I didn't go too OOC, Arthur is growing up but he's still Arthur at heart. Glad you liked the chap and can't wait for your thoughts on this one.

 **mersan123** **:** The Little part where Uther finds out in his chambers is all yours, after reading your review the part of Uther finding out popped into my head and ta-da! Im not lying guysss when I tell you your reviews inspire me, they really do.

 **Saimiri** : _I had_ been thinking that maybe Arthur did overdo it right? Merlin was bleeding but Merlin will get his revenge, worry not and thank you! Really, your review came just when I needed it. So glad to hear you are liking the story so far.

 **Suricata:** I looked and I was told that it would air until 2017(?) (i might die from anxiety, does BBC does not realize that?!) I will watch Doctor Who and tell you how it went, too many seasons and that's good. Well, Arthur and Merlin are two sides of the same coin so sometimes I just play with the idea that even when they are so different they have things in common. Glad you liked the fight and hope to hear from you this chap. About Morgana you will have your answers next chapter.

 **Coolestbee** : Indeed, It was necessary, yes, next chap is the so waited day off in Camelot. Cant wait for you to read Merlin's idea as how to spend it.


	15. The Days After

**A/N:** Just a quick announcement that Agravaine's funeral (Party) as well attended, the speeches were hilarious (check the reviews for Saimri and Suricata's speeches) and then again I can't thank you enough for the reviews guys, really. I was laughing so hard with all of them my sister kept on asking me if I was alright.

Good news: I got myself an amazing program called Grammarly so, I hope this chapter is a good read for you all. Enjoy!

* * *

The Days After

Agravaine didn't come back that night to the hut, or the next night, or the next for that matter. On the fourth night Morgana was angry, she wasn't worried per say, she was not a woman who had it in herself to worry about petty and insignificant humans of the likes of Agravaine, however, on the fourth day she became restless, something must have happened for Agravaine to disobey her direct orders. It wasn't an anomaly but in six months she could count with the fingers of one hand the numbers of times Agravaine had failed to show up when she had requested a visit.

So no, it wasn't an anomaly but four days without news was definitely unheard of.

For a moment, she feared that Arthur had come to realize the truth: that someone was infiltrated on his ranks, or maybe that Agravaine had been caught leaving at night. The more rational part of her mind told her that most probably he was just being cautious, after all, she had killed an entire patrol just a few days ago when Agravaine informed her he had been followed. With that in mind, she decided to wait one more day as she prepared and perfected the plan that she still had yet to perform, however, on the fifth day of Agravaine's disappearance she decided that enough was enough.

Morgana was an intelligent woman, a patient one, but she had never been a woman who liked to be kept in the darkness, nor in this life or the next.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh, these are lovely Greta, how much for these ones?" Gwen asked Greta, the lady in charge of the flowers in the market.

"For you Gwen just a few tokens, after all, you have always been one of my favorite costumers," Greta said amiably as she pulled the flowers Gwen had been looking at. "Besides it looks like Amelie is having more luck at selling flowers that me as of lately, dear."

"Oh, nonsense, everybody loves your flowers," Gwen said, insisting on paying for them to the last cent.

"Are they for someone in the court?" Greta asked as she placed a lace around the white flowers, "Or are you going to have a fancy dinner, let's say, with a certain someone?"

Gwen smiled but shook her head as she took the flowers. Placing them in her basket.

"Oh no, it's uh—the anniversary of my father's death. Oh—don't make that face Greta, please. It's been four years. I'm fine. We are fine. It's just that today Elyan and I planned on visiting his grave. He wasn't here when our father died and he thinks it is time to mourn him on his terms."

"If that is the case," Greta said placidly as she gave Gwen another bouquet. "This one is for free."

"Greta, I couldn't—"

"I insist. Your father was a good man, Gwen, he deserves a couple more flowers, besides that Elyan it ever so forgetful, I can bet you he will arrive today with nothing on his hands." Greta scoffed, he had known the Degrance's** kids since they had been toddlers and was always keeping an eye on them, even more so since Tom's death. She got distracted when another customer got nearer, asking for lilies.

"See? Told you everyone loved your flowers." Gwen smiled and after a quick farewell, she left to the Castle, her mind running for the preparations still to be done, when an old woman stumbled in front of her, falling to her knees.

"Oh gods, are you alright?" Gwen asked as she hurried to help the old lady to her feet. The woman was in her last years of her life, her wrinkled face and green eyes were framed by an old blue cloak and her dress was probably as old as her. "Here, let me help."

Gwen leaned again and retrieved a wooden staff from the floor that the woman took with shaky hands. She leaned on the cane heavily.

"Thank you." The woman said and Gwen smiled. "That was very kind of you, my dear."

"Oh, it was nothing." Gwen blushed, after all, who wouldn't help an old woman in need? "Are you going anywhere? Someway I can help?"

The woman assessed Gwen before she nodded. "Actually dear, I was looking for Camelot."

Gwen pressed her lips together with suppressed mirth and surprise; she prayed that when she gets older she wouldn't be as forgetful. She smiled after a moment. "You already are." She gestured around. "Welcome to the capital."

The woman looked around confused. "I already arrived? Oh, I'm confused, I was expecting a castle."

Gwen smiled gently. "The town is quite big— this is just the market. You are in the middle of the lower town. The castle is just a few minutes down the road. I'm going there myself actually— shall we walk together? It's quite the sight. The Castle I mean."

The old lady just nodded. Gwen and her made their slow but surely way up the path to Camelot, true to her word the castle came into view soon enough, white and marvelous and tall as Gwen always hoped would be.

"I'm Gwen." The maid said after a moment, passing her basket from hand to hand in front of her. "I work at the castle." The woman nodded amiably but said nothing else. "Why did you come to Camelot? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"Oh not at all, dear." The old lady replied. "I have a son here."

"Really, who? I might know him." Gwen replied. "Someone from around town? I practically know everyone around here."

"No, nothing like that… he's a knight or a guard, not sure of what, but I was under the belief that he was working with a man here; Agravaine. I was hoping I could find him and ask for my son. It's been a while since I have heard of him and I fear the worse. After all with the lengths of this kingdom is hard to deliver and receive news, and a mother can't help but worry dear."

Gwen looked struck before she nodded. "I'm sorry—not about your son, obviously not about your son, but for Agravaine. He— he died a few days ago actually."

The woman stopped in her tracks so suddenly Gwen even walked two steps ahead before she noticed, Gwen turned worriedly and saw as the old woman gripped the staff till her knuckles were white.

"I'm sorry," Gwen said saddened. "Did you know him?"

The woman blinked several times but shook her head after a moment. "No—not exactly, just from a few words that my son would write in his letters. Do you know how?"

Gwen started to talk only when the woman began to walk to the castle once again. She passed her basket to one hand to the other nervously.

"Arthur— _Prince_ Arthur and he were on patrol, they had gone to a trip to a nearby village and were attacked by thugs on their way back, only Arthur managed to escape, it was horrible. It caught everyone by surprise, to be honest, especially Arthur I guess." Gwen said sadly as she toyed with a flower. "They were very close, they were family after all—but well, you didn't come here for Agravaine, do you? Worry not, if your son worked for him that meant he was a guard or a knight and as it happens I know a few knights around. What's the name of your son?"

"He—James. His name is James." The old lady replied and Gwen nodded once they were near enough the castle.

"Very well, shall we—"

"Gwen! _There_ you are! I have been looking everywhere for you, what took you so long?" Elyan calledher from a few yards up the path and Gwen ran to meet him after a soft smile to the old lady to accompany her.

"Elyan! I thought you would forget." Gwen recriminated him but she saw that Elyan had a basket of his own filled with food. M _aybe_ not that forgetful.

"How could I?" Elyan said playing offended. "Where were you anyway?"

"Well, _I_ went to get flowers. I thought father would like them."

Elyan smiled softly at his sister and Gwen rolled his eyes. The pride was basically there to touch with her hands. "What?"

"Nothing, you ready? The horses are waiting at the courtyard along with two guards."

"Guards?" Gwen scoffed. "Since when are we so important?"

"Since we are friends with the future King," Elyan smiled smugly. "Besides, you are a lady of the court now and I am a knight and after what happened to Agravaine, I'm not taking any risks, even for this."

Gwen rolled her eyes, the cemetery was maybe half an hour walk away but Elyan was as stubborn as any mule so she decided to keep quiet.

"Now, Arthur gave me the day off but I would want to have dinner with you in the house with a fire burning instead of in the woods, so the earlier we leave the earlier we return." Elyan pressed. Placing one hand behind her back to hurry her up.

"Oh, alright, just… Anyways, may I present you… actually, I don't know—" Gwen turned but the old woman was not in sight, she looked around and above Elyan shoulders but the lady in the blue cloak had vanished.

"Gwen?"

"The woman… I was helping an old woman to the entrance of the castle." Gwen looked behind her towards the market full of people and worried that maybe the old lady had gotten lost again. "She's the mother of a knight named James—she was here a second ago. She has been looking for him."

"I saw no one when I called you," Elyan said looking around. "What was she like?"

"Well… old?" Gwen smiled softly. "Blue cloak, green eyes, maybe she got lost in the maze of people… she was so confused, Elyan, she could barely walk, she wasn't even aware she was in Camelot and—"

Elyan rolled his eyes. "Are you going to let this go?"

"Elyan…" Gwen glared and Elyan raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go and fetch James you keep looking for her around. If you don't find her byt the time I come back with James you drop the matter and let James worry, get it?" Elyan joked good-naturedly, knowing perfectly well Gwen would not rest until she found the woman safe and sound.

Gwen rolled her eyes and slapped Elyan's shoulder. "Don't be rude, that could had been our mother, not off you go."

Elyan scoffed before he ran to the castle. Gwen looked around the market but failed to see the woman anywhere. She asked around but apparently no one was paying attention this fine morning since no one seemed to remember the old blue cloaked lady. Elyan came back a few minutes later, surprisingly alone and with a mortified look on his face.

"Well, where is James?" Gwen asked looking behind his brother.

"Gwen… James's mother has been dead for two years—are you sure she said James?"

"Yes, of course," Gwen said with huge eyes. "Are you sure there is no other James? A guard perhaps?"

"Not that I know of…" Elyan touched Gwen's face worriedly. "Are you sure you are not sick?"

"Elyan, I'm fine!" Gwen slapped his hand away and Elyan smirked.

"Well, maybe you saw a ghost?"

" _Elyan!"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Morgana dropped her aging spell half way through the woods as she urged her horse to go faster, every mill that she managed to get between her and Camelot the better. It was only inside the safety of her hut that she finally exploded. She slammed the door shut behind her, her eyes glowing gold, her magic floating around the place, interpreting her anger: vials exploded, her table slid and hit the wall, her chairs toppled over, plates and silver goblets clanked against the walls and the glass on her window shattered, all of this in a few seconds.

She was so angry… so confused as to what had happened she had wanted to kill someone. Anyone.

Found. Agravaine had been _found._ She was no fool like Gwen apparently was; she didn't believe Agravaine was killed by thugs on a patrol… _Arthur had killed him_ and the only way that would have happened was if Arthur knew he was a spy, _her_ spy.

Morgana yelled again and this time, she slapped the books out of her table, papers flew around and settled messily on the floor as Morgana breathed heavily, her nails rasping the wood, leaving bloody marks.

What now? Her only spy was dead and once again she was left alone with her devices. She didn't experience the sadness that was meant to envelop any human, she was not sad that Agravaine was dead, the only thing that she was sad about was the fact that she was left alone in her own machinations with no one else to help her. She was angry and cursed Agravaine on hell, she knew that if a God existed Agravaine would be rooting there.

She paced around the hut wondering how Arthur had come to found out… and she broke yet another vial in her anger. Arthur and Merlin were smarter than she gave them credit for, but she was also sure that for them to find out meant that Agravaine had been reckless, how many times did she tell him to be careful? Countless! And still, the fool had been discovered.

She paced around the hut in circles for minutes, as she walked things moved out of her way, toppling over as her magic went erratic.

Alone. Alone once again to fend for herself. She halted on her spot for a whole second before she began walking again, this time less stiffly: Agravaine had died five days ago and no one had made the attempt to find her… an evil smirk showed on her face.

Because they didn't know where she was, and so far she was safe. The smirk, however, died pretty quickly as in her chess board Arthur and her were in the same position; _stuck._ The question was, who will make the first move, her? Could she risk her safety just yet? Or them? Would they risk venture on the forest to look for her?

Morgana stopped her pacing just in the middle of the room. For a moment she felt so frustrated, she had been _so close_ … and now she felt lost. She couldn't enter Camelot on her own, she would be dead in a matter of hours, now that she knew Merlin was Emrys she had no hope that he would go down easily. Cenred will never offer his help again and Morgana had to admit she was running out of allies.

Enraged at her situation, Morgana stomped her foot on the ground and heard the papers crunch at her foot, annoyed she looked down at the last information Agravaine had brought her, his last report. With a spark of gold, the paper flew to meet her hands… the test… the sword in the stone… an heir to the throne.

She threw it again, it was wishful thinking now and tiredly she looked around the mess of the hut. She closed her eyes as she took a few minutes to calm herself. Patience, patience was her greatest friend, all could not be lost. She was Morgana and she has faced worse situations than this one, she was certain that the reason she was still alive was to claim what was hers.

She nodded to herself stubbornly, yes, she would see this through and with a more positive attitude she leaned to pick up the books up, already thinking of plans that could help her reach her throne, maybe find a new ally in a faraway land and that's when she caught sight of the black leather book on the lowest shelve.

Dropping unceremoniously the things on her hands she sighed as she took it, after more than a year of being stuffed away the thick black book was covered in a layer dust. Morgana walked over broken glass and ripped papers to take a seat at the table. Her eyes shined with memories and Morgana smiled softly in pure sadness.

It had been a gift from her dear dead sister.

Her hand hovered over the book as her fingers followed the golden letters. It was a book written in the old ages from dark sorcerers around the world, it was legendary, an antique by itself. Morgausse had owned it for years but she never used it, no matter the situation. Once Morgana had pressed, why not? What could go wrong? Why refuse such power when they had it in their hands?

"The power this book holds is beyond our knowledge and magic, dear sister." Morgausse had advised her one day in a strict voice. "It is old magic, older than the kingdom itself, neither you nor I, are strong enough to perform them. The sacrifices each spell requires are greater than our forces."

"But surely there must be a way—we are powerful sister. If we combined—"

"Oh, Morgana, dear sister." Morgausse had said with a velvet voice. "I keep this book not for us to use, but in honor of those who lost their lives protecting these secrets. Is a reminder of magic, born from the very first day of the earth, this knowledge should pass our generation in hopes that in a future magic like this can exist again."

Morgana had wanted to test it, just one spell, after all, this could be the key to all their problems, their key to achieving the throne but Morgausse had been resolute about not using it, she had even made her promise over her own life that no matter what, she would never use them.

Morgana felt like screaming. She had refused to use the book back then and what had they achieved because of it _? Nothing!_

She had refused to use this book and see how that had turned out. Morgausse was dead… and in her throne still sat Uther, mighty as ever. Morgana's eyes shined with cruelty, she glared at the golden letters. Finally, her whole hand came to rest against the cover, feeling the edges of the book. She had no promises holding her hostage anymore and with a decision she had never felt before she opened the book. She passed pages after pages slowly at first, reading some of the spells and later faster and faster, only catching glances of what she was reading. The spells getting worse as she read but if anything her smirk grew wider.

Spells to cure blind people, a spell to bring someone from the dead, explicit indications as how to create a philosopher stone and live forever, a potion to take someone's vitality as your own. The cure to impossible illnesses, the power to turn mighty humans into specks of dust with just a thought.

The list went on and on…

Hundreds of spells and all of them required perfect practice, impeccable pronunciation and from the most minimal spell to the worse they implied a great sacrifice, not only magically speaking—the sorcerer will be drained from almost all his magical energy, there were spells that could leave you almost in coma for days— but also _real_ sacrifices.

To bring someone back from the dead? She had to do a ritual that lasted two weeks, in which she needed to sacrifice a soul _each_ day, each one under different circumstances, each 'circumstance' involved a whole another set of instructions. To cure someone blindness? She needed to take the eyes—willingly and without magic—from somebody else. The sacrifices, her sister had been right, were way too much in some cases.

Morgana realized she was willing to pay the price.

The sun raised and set but Morgana didn't sleep that night. She read the book from cover to end trying to formulate a plan that wouldn't end her life while trying. It was when the night was the darkest that Morgana found what she had been looking for, an idea merging and transforming in her mind till it became a speck of a plan… but it was enough. She didn't have anything or anyone else to live for… so she might as well die trying to take back was as hers, what she was _born_ to have.

She would kill, and sacrifice, and become _anything_ to achieve her final goal. To kill Emrys… to end the pitiful life of her brother… to see Uther's death with her own eyes and finally, after the three obstacles on her path were cleared…To be Queen of Camelot

And if she was destined to die for it so be it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eight days.

Eight days since Agravaine had died and still Arthur and Merlin had yet to talk about it. It was something that worried Merlin beyond belief because he felt that they _needed_ to. He trusted the bond he and Arthur's shared, however, this didn't mean that they had left unscratched from it.

Agravaine, liked it or not, had been family. The brother of Arthur's mother and even if Merlin was sure Arthur wasn't quite angry with him he must feel _something_ towards him. It was _Merlin's_ destiny to protect Arthur and he had failed him— and like it or not the only way Agravaine had found out about him was because Merlin had been reckless, when? He didn't know, he will probably never find out but the outcome remained the same.

He had tried to talk to Arthur a few times the first days but every time he had touched the topic Arthur had made himself scarce, saying he was going somewhere—when he had little places to go or people to see. Other times Merlin had thought he had seen a faint dark silhouette on the top of the east tower a few times already. Merlin didn't know what had happened when Arthur and Agravaine had fought and maybe he would die not knowing but he was sure that whatever went down had affected Arthur in more than just one way.

Merlin had been grateful, of course, but he hadn't been happy when he understood the sacrifice Arthur had made. It was after Agravaine's funeral that he understood what Arthur had done for him. To kill Agravaine to ensure _his_ safety, moreover, to take his chances and try and defeat Agravaine on his own. A lot of things could have gone wrong, Merlin didn't want to think what could've happened if Morgana had shown up, but still Arthur had done all of it and Merlin, a little part of him, was mad because _he_ was supposed to be the one destined to serve and protect and for the first time ever he was not glad that he was at the other side of the table.

Lancelot advised Merlin to not give it much thought since it would lead nowhere, what passed is past. " _Arthur did what he needed to do, Merlin, end of story_ " and Merlin tried to follow his advice for a while, telling himself that he was seeing things. That with time everything will fade away but the truth was between Merlin and Arthur things were not great.

The last few days had been the worse. Arthur basically walked around—his crown long forgotten in his room—with such a dark aura around him it was almost palpable. And while the rest of the kingdom quickly gave no second thoughts about Agravaine, Merlin was sure it as the only thing that Arthur could think about.

Merlin still did his chores as he ought to do; he still brought him breakfast early in the morning and said 'Rise and shine' as annoyingly as ever. Arthur still bossed him around, still kicked him in the head and ordered impossible things from him to do, however, the doom and sad air around Arthur almost never leaves him and since Agravaine's death, he would spend more time on his own. Merlin for his part found himself biting his tongue to keep silent when at other times he would make a quick remark. He started to question Arthur less and less as the days passed. Merlin was afraid that the walls they had fought so hard to destroy were slowly starting to build up again.

Furthermore, he had stopped using magic whenever Arthur was around.

Magic had been the very base of the problems of Arthur; it had brought this to Uther. Morgana, magic herself, had poisoned Agravaine's soul. It had been magic, in its justified way, the reason why Ygraine had died—a secret that Merlin will take to his grave—but the more Merlin thought the more he began seeing that magic, the thing he loved and respected the most in the world, was the cause of so much pain.

The tables had turned for the first time for both friends and neither of them knew how to work with their own share of problems.

Today, though, Merlin's biggest problem wasn't Arthur, he had just fed him and Merlin was confident he will stay peaceful for a few hours.

Gwaine on the other hand…

If Gwaine had been a great friend with Merlin before, he was starting to look like a stalker by now. Since Agravaine's death Gwaine and Lancelot had grown closer to Merlin, apparently the fact that they were the only three who knew what had really went down had made their bond even stronger— even if Gwaine was still in the darkness that Merlin had magic.

So, since that day—and today was no exception— Gwaine was _always_ looking for Merlin to spent some time together. Merlin was sure that there must be an ulterior motive for this, but so far Gwaine had actually acted on good nature so Merlin went along with it even if he knew that one of these days it would backfire.

So why it was a problem, you ask? Well, Merlin enjoyed the obnoxious company, he really did, but he started to feel tired of seeing Gwaine _every_ turn he made…

"Oi! Merlin!" A thunder-like voice said behind him and Merlin rolled his eyes _. Just in time_. He kept walking knowing perfectly well Gwaine would catch up.

"Oi, mate! Good to see ya' I was thinking that since training with the knights is over maybe you would want to go the tavern? A few drinks, some woman, a few games of dices." Gwaine said passing an arm around Merlin's shoulders as they headed to the armory. Merlin smirked and made a mental note that he had just won a bet against Lancelot— who was aware of Gwaine's suddenly change of attitude and always joked with Merlin about it.

Once Lancelot had told Merlin that maybe, just maybe, Gwaine knew about Merlin's magic, since it would be the only explanation.

' _If he knew, Lancelot, Gwaine is the kind of man who would shout it to my face." Merlin stated. "I don't think he knows."_

' _What is it then?' Lancelot had laughed. "Why is he… so—"_

" _Obsessed?"_

"Caring _towards you" Lancelot corrected._

" _Maybe he just likes me," Merlin smirked._

" _Everybody likes you Merlin, but even for Gwaine's standards this is out of control."_

 _And Merlin had shrugged, he honestly didn't know._

"Wanna go hunting? Could teach you a trick or two."

"Gwaine," Merlin said with a chuckle. "I already visited the tavern twice this week, ask Percival for a change."

"Oh, but good old' Perce can't move out from his bed for five more days!" Gwaine complained. "That bloody arrow."

"Lancelot then," Merlin grinned already giving up, he always had fun with Gwaine in any case, if you have never seen him flirt with a woman you were missing something in your life. Lancelot was off duty today, so he might tag along.

"He already said no, he's going out to have dinner with a 'someone'. Can you believe that? What happened to knights over maids, uh?" Gwaine huffed his hair out of his handsome face and winked at a maid that was passing by. Merlin rolled his eyes in a very Arthur's like manner. "So what do you say? You and me—uh? Some beers. A few bets. Arthur's money. Sounds nice, don' ya think?"

"Gwaine, I'm going to _seriously_ start pondering if you having a crush on me if you keep this up" Merlin joked.

"You know I love you, mate," Gwaine said with a wink as he pressed Merlin harder to his side. "And If you happened to have a pair of breast and longer hair, maybe, but that's not happening, right? God bless if you ask me."

Merlin blinked before he felt a rumble in his chest, his blue eyes growing huge and then he chuckled amused, slowly at first before he just doubled on his stomach, laughing wholeheartedly, fighting— and failing –to catch enough air in is lungs.

"I _can't_ believe I just heard that, so for all our benefits I will ignore it," Arthur said as he rounded the corner with papers on his hands and a disgusted smirk on his face. "Gwaine, Leon has been looking for you for the past hour, there's _knights practice today."_

"We had practice in the morning!" Gwaine complained with a huff.

"You _agreed_ to help him train the _new_ ones," Arthur informed him with an amused glance. "And training starts in a few minutes."

Gwaine groaned and nodded. "Totally forgot about that little matter'."

"Little matter indeed." Arthur groaned, then: " _Mer_ lin! Stop laughing in the middle of the hall and get to your feet, for pity's sake you look like you have are having a seizure. Get up, _you idiot."_

Gwaine looked down at Merlin and kicked Merlin's side gently. "So? Tavern later?"

Merlin rolled on the floor, tears on his face still laughing as a response.

"Tavern canceled, Gwaine," Arthur said incredibly annoyed as he rubbed his face. "There's a dinner with an important nobleman and all knights are to attend. Do I need to remind _everyone_ around this castle what they have to do? I'm the prince! Not somebody's manservant and— _Merlin,_ get up!"

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, didn't ya'?" Gwaine joked but nodded dutifully. "Alright, practice with the new recruits, this will be fun. See ya later mate. Arthur, Sire." Gwaine nodded and whistled away with raised shoulders and a manly walk as he made his way to the training fields.

Merlin finally managed to get up from the floor, still breathing heavily. He shook his head, scrubbing his face free from the tears of mirth. "I don't know how he does it. To—to be so i _nfuriating_ and still… you know, manages to stay alive?"

Arthur scoffed and looked at Merlin. "Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror? I have been having the same questions about you."

"Oh, but I'm smart and a— _you know_ but Gwaine… he's probably just half good looking and half good luck, by the amount of fights he has gotten in taverns he should be dead ten times over" Merlin said looking at the spot where the knight had gone off.

"You know what they say, either the good looks or the brain, Merlin," Arthur said lazily.

"That would explain _your_ case." Merlin nodded solemnly.

Arthur growled. "What's that supposed to mean _, Mer_ lin?"

"Oh, you can pick the side you want the most, Sire. The result is the same."

Arthur looked at Merlin for whole ten seconds before Merlin cracked a smile. Arthur swatted him in the head with his stack of papers. Merlin counted happily that it was the first in the whole day.

"Shut up, Merlin, or I will throw you to the dungeons," Arthur said with no real anger and with a final glare he began walking to his chambers, his focus on the papers once again.

Merlin wanted to follow but he stood rooted to his spot, he just didn't know how to act around Arthur anymore since more often than not Arthur wanted to be alone and Merlin respected that.

His fault. All of this his fault. Sometimes Merlin would forget but every time he looked into Arthur's eyes the pain was there… And if that was not enough Merlin had not forgotten Uther's words, even a week later they sounded clear in his head; _'Let the death of Agravaine be your burden till the end of your life'_ and Merlin feared that Arthur might be taking the statement too close to heart.

A moment later Arthur stopped in the middle of the hall, looked around, and turned annoyed when he found Merlin still where he had left him.

" _Merlin!_ Are you done lazing around? We have work to do, you _idiot_." Arthur snapped as he waited for Merlin to catch up with him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur entered his chambers with Merlin in tow. Merlin automatically placed the silent spell on the door. The prince walked to his wooden table and set the papers down letting out a huge sigh, eyes closed thinking about what Gaius had just told him earlier this day.

Three weeks, three weeks and Uther will make the announcement of the test. Gaius had tried his best to stall it, taking everything as an excuse, but Uther was more resolved than before. Gaius told Arthur that after Agravaine's death he was becoming more and more anxious, if that was caused because of the spell—that they had still to figure it out how to break—or because it was Uther's general temper they didn't know.

Three weeks until Arthur decided what would he do about his father and even he had to admit they were running out of options.

Merlin and Gaius still dedicated a huge part of their day to find spells or potions that could help, however, nothing had worked yet and Arthur was trying hard to not lose hope. Agravaine had told him it was irreversible, that his father was as good as dead, but Arthur refused to believe a word his uncle had said.

The first night that Arthur had to deal with what had been done—leg still hurting since he refused to be healed by magic anymore—he had even pondered asking Merlin for a _forget me not_ poison, make it work so everything related to Agravaine would disappear from his head; he didn't want to remember what he had told him, what had been said, he wanted to forget that he had killed him. That he had even existed for that matter. It looked like even in death the man was hunting him, crippling him, injuring him and Arthur was fighting against a ghost.

But the problems of the prince didn't stop with just Agravaine and his Father.

His knights were confused as to why he had stopped going to the training grounds and were bewildered when they found out Uther had assigned him to practice with the guards instead. Neither of the knights present when Arthur had lost his title as knight had said anything and Arthur didn't know if he ought to be grateful or not. Now the rumor that he was under a sort of test of Uther kept on growing around his knights _, and those were just his knights._

Arthur couldn't go to meetings since he was no prince, he suddenly was not requested at banquets and he no longer ate with the King—Arthur evaded Uther as the plague— the menservants were equally confused. Most of the time the king and the prince didn't see eye to eye, but even for the royal family's behavior, this was strange. Rumors had started going around that the King and his son had had a big fight, that Prince Arthur was on a hard test to become king. Maybe the reason was both, maybe none, maybe they were seeing things.

Arthur knew the situation was escaping his hands and that sooner rather than later people would find out. People would start to question the King about the test of "Sir Arthur", one day Uther might get enraged that people keep on insisting he had a son and one day the joke that he was on a test would stop being a joke to his knights. One day a very intelligent man will start connecting the dots.

He could hear Gaius' voice in his head.

He could either _let it_ backfire or he could take advantage of it. Gaius has already told him what he needed to do but he didn't like it, at all. Arthur sighed. Could his life, just for a moment just _stop?_

He opened his eyes, he wanted to talk with Merlin about what they should do, seek for advice, but Merlin was standing by the door quietly looking at the floor.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked after a while from his spot by his desk, worried beyond belief. "You are— _quiet."_

Merlin snapped his head up and shrugged, not really looking at him. Arthur internally sighed. He wasn't going to push for a reaction or answer but he kept eyeing Merlin from the corner of his eye. Arthur missed his friend, he was not stupid, he knew they had not been the same after Agravaine's death but Arthur just couldn't come to understand _why._

Arthur internally wondered if Merlin was mad with him, he had not only kicked him unconscious—something Merlin still had to complain about—but he had left without him even after promising to work together. Arthur at the moment had thought it was the only way to save Merlin, losing his friend had made Arthur see reason in the middle of the chaos but Arthur wondered that maybe, just maybe, Merlin was disappointed in him. Merlin was one of the kindest souls in the kingdom and the prince wondered if maybe Merlin had been hoping for another way out from this mess.

Arthur didn't want to say it to Merlin, but the truth was only one: It had to be done.

It was either Agravaine or Merlin and even when the answer had been easy, the solution had been not, but not once he had regretted it. It hurt what Agravaine had told him, Arthur was sure it will still hurt for a long time but if he had to do it over again he would've done so, there had been no other way. Agravaine needed to die, he knew Merlin's secret, he worked for Morgana and was plotting against him and Uther, in the last few days Arthur had been able to forgive himself, however, he didn't know if Merlin had forgiven him and that is why Arthur dreaded a talk with Merlin.

Arthur, if he was being honest, was scared of what Merlin would say.

Deep down Arthur knew he _needed_ to talk about it and he knew it was wishful thinking that with time they will forget an forgive, but truth was that Arthur worked better when he bottled things up and dealt with them at his own accord, Merlin, on the other hand, was different from him in that way: He was always telling Gaius, Lancelot or himself his problems when requested and more often than not Merlin looked for advice, Arthur admired this, used to solve his problems on his own.

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed. Eight days since Agravaine's death and Arthur decided that he didn't want this situation to go any longer than eight days. If talking about it helps Merlin so be it. If Merlin needed to take his anger on Arthur so they could be on even ground again, so be it.

"C'mon merlin, don't make yourself the interesting now of all times." Arthur sighed tiredly. "Just say it."

Merlin tilted his head and looked at him from his spot on the door,

"What do you mean?"

Arthur nodded to the seat in front of him. "Please, sit. And if I have to make that statement an order I will feel insulted, Merlin." Merlin scoffed and raised his hands in defeat as he finally went and sat on the chair that he usually occupied. "You know what I mean, Merlin. Out with it, everything you have to say I will listen." Arthur promised. "I know that I had been stalling the talk, _Agravaine's talk_ but… well, today is as good as any."

Merlin looked at his hands and then up to Arthur's eyes. "You might not like it."

"I never do," Arthur assured his friend and couldn't help but smirk at the face of Merlin. "Oh c'mon, I was joking, just out with it, Merlin."

Merlin looked at Arthur's face for a moment before he closed his eyes and started babbling, as usual. Arthur braced himself for what would his friend say but Arthur was, once again, surprised.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said solemnly and Arthur's eyes grew huge.

Sorry? _Merlin was sorry?_ For _what?_

"Merlin—"

"I'm sorry that you had to kill Agravaine when it was _my_ fault he found out," Merlin said hurriedly, his thoughts stumbling on his head, his eyes fixed on the table. "He was your family and you had to kill him _for me_. I was never worthy of that sacrifice, Arthur, and yet you did it _. I_ should have been there, I should have ended this before it came down for you to have to choose between Uther and Agravaine. Yes, he was evil, wicked, and he worked for Morgana but even then… there are lines that should not be crossed and you—you _yet_ have something to say to me. You should be mad, you have every right, even now we are not a step closer to find Morgana and no matter how hard I try she keeps beating us."

"Mer—"

Merlin interrupted and Arthur pressed his lips together, he might as well let Merlin vent off first, he knew from experience Merlin will shut him up till he was finished.

"Your father, _the king,_ can't remember he has a son. And you—you are a Prince but can't act like one. I was born to protect you Arthur and I had failed miserably, where did I go wrong? Where exactly did everything turned against us? God's Arthur, everything is my fault and yet you had taken the blame for it all—and you still need to…I don't know! You need to stop looking so calm and just throw me into the dungeons or something!"

"Thank you for your resume," Arthur said sarcastically and Merlin glared.

Arthur let Merlin cool off for a moment as he processed what Merlin had said and Arthur's amusement died quickly, all these days thinking that maybe Merlin was mad at him while Merlin had the same thoughts about Arthur. He scrubbed his face, he should've known, Lancelot had told him, didn't he? Everything , as long as Merlin was concerned, was his fault.

"You are mad at me, aren't you? That's why you are so silent, I knew it, I—"

"Are you done?" Arthur said frustrated.

"Done what?"

"Your rant, are you done or can I talk myself?" Arthur said; face somber once again but an amused glint in his eyes.

"Yes—I'm done, I think, for now." Merlin closed his eyes and almost whined. "I know you hate emotional talk but—how can you live with this? It's eating _me_ alive."

"And still you insist on having them _every time."_ Arthur scoffed. Leaned on his wood desk. The silence settled for a few moments before Arthur nodded. "Since you insist, I'll put your mind at ease but promise me: No more emotional talk."

There was silence for a few moments before:

"Ever? Like, we do still need to talk about lots of things, Arthur." Merlin said in serious mock and Arthur kicked him on the arm.

"Don't be such a girl, _Mer_ lin, for pity's sake— _fine,_ one emotional talk every two weeks, that's it. That's all I can handle." Arthur said seriously. This whole sorcery thing involved lots of emotional talks and Arthur was just not good at them.

Merlin smiled impishly, feeling relieved that so far everything was going quite in the right direction, then Arthur placed his head in his hands and groaned, Merlin's smile died a bit on his lips.

"Arthur?"

"I'm not mad at you, alright?" Arthur finally said as he looked up at Merlin. He really didn't want to talk about this, he really didn't, but he thought about all the times Arthur had said things he didn't mean to Merlin, all the times, unknowingly, that Arthur had spoken about matters that had hurt his friend, so for once, just this once Arthur would relent.

"How on earth, Merlin, after everything you have done for me for years, how could I be mad at you? We are truly the same coin with two sides ("Two sides of the same coin," Merlin replied robotically) even if I don't want to admit it, all these past days I thought that you were mad at me, for one reason or the other." Arthur confessed. "And as it happens neither of us was mad to being with _. I am_ mad about other things, life _just keeps_ on getting worse but I'm not mad at you."

"The theory if it is you or me who brings bad luck it's still on hypothesis."

" _Merlin!"_

"Sorry." Merlin raised his hands.

Arthur rolled his eyes and sat straighter on his seat. "Look, Agravaine deserved what he got. He betrayed me, my father, my kingdom, he was about to kill you. Stop suffering for a man who didn't even care about the safety of anybody besides himself. I won't hear of it. I told you once that no man deserved your tears—I was wrong then but I'm right now. Don't be sad he's dead, I'm not even sad myself. That man was never my uncle, I was sad in the begging, yes. I won't lie to you, it still hurts but… that man, Merlin? He was not a man, not an honorable one."

Merlin nodded relieved. "So, we are good?"

Arthur just nodded tiredly. "Do you want that in writing? Jesus, Merlin."

Merlin smiled softly and Arthur, to be honest, was glad the conversation was done with and then, of course, Merlin had to press the topic.

"But you are sad about something," Merlin said stubbornly. "What happened in the clear Arthur? What did he say? You can't go living on like this."

Arthur glared at Merlin. "What happened to the 'Everybody has their own demons and we should deal with them on our terms?"

Merlin glared back at Arthur and finally shrugged. "Fine. _Fine_ , God, I hate to be so wise. Well—anything I can do to help?"

"No."

"Sure?"

" _Yes…"_

Merlin pressed for a few more seconds before he shrugged and nodded in defeat. "Fine then."

"Fine."

" _Fine."_

Merlin was quiet for a moment before his eyes flashed gold. The lights on the candles around the room lifted in the air and Arthur, as always, leaned back on his seat amazed. For all the magic Merlin could do this spell, the simplest of tricks, was Arthur's favorite. Not that he _ever_ would tell him Merlin so. Arthur knew this was Merlin's way to try and help and even if his uncle's words were still engraved in his soul he appreciated the fact that Merlin was trying. It was something that Arthur will just have to live with.

Feeling boyish, Arthur hoped that if he ever had kids they would be able to witness magic, and he vowed once again, as he looked at the dancing little fires around his room, that he would bring magic into Camelot. Magic, on the right hands, could cure people's souls.

Arthur then kicked Merlin's leg from under the table, killing the magic vibe.

"Gaius talked with me today," Arthur said. Merlin nodded, leaving the lights floating around. "He said that Uther is postponing the test three weeks. Twenty and one more days to figure out either how to break this spell or, well…"

Merlin nodded tiredly. "Or you overthrow Uther."

The silence rang heavily around the room. The flickering lights died shortly after that.

After a moment, Merlin got up from his seat and dusted his hands on his breeches. "Well, on the bright side I arranged a meeting with some lords that have been asking for you, Uther is on a hunting trip, so enough time for you to catch up on royal business. It will help with the gossips going around the nobleman." Merlin walked to the little table beside Arthur's bed and retrieved the unused crown of the prince. "Might as well let people see the prince of Camelot saunter around the castle, you know, for normalcy."

"I don't 'saunter' around" Arthur scoffed indignantly but took the crown from Merlin's hands nonetheless, staring at it intently for a few moments before placing it neatly on his head. "Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin nodded and both of them knew it wasn't either about the meeting or the crown.

* * *

Long chapter because some happiness was overdue in my story, isn't it? You got Gwen back with some sibling love, I never get enough of it on the show. We saw both sides of Merlin and Arthur thoughts which I only found fair enough. Merlin was always thinking everything was his fault and was always expressive of his feelings with either Lancelot or Gaius, even the great dragon if he was eager to listen, while Arthur is used to bottling his feelings and deal with his pain on his own, they are truly two sides of the same coin and they are learning from each other to deal with their share burden. I hope neither of them were to OOC, I don't know, I had read this chapter so many times nothing of it makes sense to me anymore (has that ever happened to you? Is horrible)

The next chap was already written and then yesterday I had this great moment while writing and guys, you will love the next three chapters, happy chapters as I said. Once again thank you for your reviews! They really, really, make me incredibly happy and can only hope you like what is coming.

 **Confession (8):** My favorites part of writing was Morgana's, it's really so much fun to write from her perspective.

Since the chapter is incredibly long I will answer your review via DM (Like im supposed to do)


	16. Breaking Point

**A/N:** Enjoy and thank you for the reviews and follows!

Seriously guys you make so happyyyyy!

* * *

Breaking Point

That night The Rising Sun, the tavern of Camelot, was filled with working man, farmers, servants, travelers and knights—the few knights that didn't have assigned duties were taking their well-deserved night off with good company and bottles of wine and beer—Merlin found himself amongst them as he had practically been shoved out his room and into the tavern by a _very_ enthusiastic Gwaine.

"Tavern _not_ canceled, Merlin!" Gwaine's voice boomed as he sauntered inside the physician's room. Merlin was sitting on a stool near Percival's bed, talking about the knight' fast and almost miraculous recovery. Gaius, who had been working on a nearby table glared at the knight, eyebrows raised. Gwaine bowed in silent apology as he raised his arms in defeat. Merlin chuckled; Gaius could make anyone feel bad about anything. Maybe that came with age.

"Sorry." The obnoxious knight muttered before he took a seat on the other side of Percival, lowering his voice. Gaius just stared at the young men for a few moments before he shook his head and returned to his work. "Hey, Perce, how are you doing mate?"

"Hey," Percival said good-naturedly. He shrugged. "Good, it doesn't hurt that much anymore."

"According to Gaius, he's healing fast," Merlin added.

"Not fast enough," Percival grumbled.

Gwaine crossed his arms and perched his feet at the edge of Percival's bed. "So, when are you going to be able to return to the knight's quarters? Leon is good company and all that but he complains a lot in the mornings."

"That's because you snore," Merlin said simply.

Gwaine looked affronted at that. "That's not true… I think."

"Merlin," Gaius called, the other three looked towards the physician. "I need to take this potion to the king, keep an eye on Percival will you?" Gaius announced. Merlin and Gwaine both nodded dutifully, Gaius had not even finished closing the door behind him when Percival sat on his bed and turned to both his friends with something close to suffering.

Gwaine beat him at it.

"Don't worry, Percival, we'll get you out of here," Gwaine said with a smirk at the sight of his friend. "Is Gaius _that bad,_ mate?"

Merlin blinked, he didn't know that Percival had wanted to leave in the first place. One look at the desperate face of Percival and the sorcerer rolled his eyes. Of course. Arthur would have been up and about in less than two days if it had been him. Actually, he had—limping around the castle with his just a barely healed leg—so he didn't expect any less from Percival. What was it with knights hating days offs? Merlin would kill for one.

"I know about ten different uses of belladonna, and I can tell you the difference between valerian and henbane just by _hearing_ Gaius talking about them, Gwaine," Percival whispered in dread. "I'm a knight. I can't even stand still for a few hours and I have been here days."

"Oh, just bear with him, I know Gaius can be a bit… boring." Merlin conceded. "But he means well."

Merlin knew better than anyone how life could be with Gaius, so he had been keeping the knight company during these past days but there was just so much time Merlin could give Percival, the other knights eventually came during the day but no one could spare that much time either, the castle was always busy and the knights, after what happened to Agravaine, had been in training and on longer shifts than normal.

Merlin had tried to convince Percival that an arrow shot leg—let alone one that had been poisoned, it had been only luck Gaius had the remedy—would take a month to heal, sometimes even longer, and it was only incredibly good luck that Percival was actually up and about. He had made a magical recovery—which Merlin had nothing to do with— but the knight refused to listen. Percival had been off duty barely over a week but, apparently, the knight thought nine days doing nothing was more than enough time to heal.

When Gaius came back, Gwaine made it his day goal to get his friend out of there, Gaius, however, didn't look convinced no matter what the knight said, so Gwaine started to ask about every trinket he could spot—as annoyingly as only Gwaine could. Gaius had a face of mortification when Gwaine made a beeline to the vials on a shelve making all kinds of questions about them.

"C'mon, Gaius," Merlin said, gesturing to Percival. "He has been resting for a week, locked inside doing nothing. I mean, he needs fresh air, right? And he needs to test his leg—look, If he is in any pain I'll bring him back myself, I promise."

"I think you would need help, Merlin, no offense but—"Gwaine turned, then gestured with a hand towards Percival then Merlin— proving a point— and then he turned to the shelve again, pointing to a bottle. "Look, this vial is red, is it blood or wine?"

"It's alright, Merlin," Percival said placating his friend. Merlin furrowed his brows confused, "We could hang out here instead of in the tavern."

Gwaine shrugged, "I could snatch a few bottles from the kitchen."

Merlin smirked with his back towards Gaius. Gaius might fear for Percival's health but he feared more for his lifetime job. Gwaine almost broke the red vial and Gaius sighed in defeat.

"Is blood isn't it?" Gwaine asked disgusted as he put it where it belonged.

"Alright, _fine_. You can go to the tavern the lot of you. Just don't push your leg too much Sir Percival, remember you are still recovering. If you feel dizzy or in pain come right away, residuals of the venom might be in your system so we need to be careful" Percival was already struggling to his feet before he finished talking. Merlin quickly handed him a cane when Gaius had a second thought; "And no beer _, at all_ , you hear me?" Gaius said sternly before he looked towards Gwaine who was poking at yet another potion "And Sir Gwaine, please do not touch that unless you want to end up blind."

So that's how Merlin ended up in the tavern with the rest of the knights. Merlin kept an eye on Percival for the first hour or so before realizing Percival didn't need a babysitter. The knight was enjoying himself and true to his word he wasn't drinking beer (he was drinking wine) but neither Merlin or Gwaine were about to call him on that. Merlin was sure by now that Percival would be fine and Gaius was just being paranoid, all Percival had to worry about was his noticeable limp—that would heal with time— and his training, even when he healed he might wait for a few weeks before he could start again. 'Days off, Percival, _days off,_ what is wrong with you?' Merlin had complained quite loudly everytime Percival complained about 'staying inside doing nothing.'

Now at the tavern, though, the days off looked even further away, Merlin thought, with Morgana's threat over their heads Merlin couldn't afford a day off.

"So, who's up for some dices?" Owen asked bringing Merlin to the present. The sorcerer quickly volunteered, he had spent his last salary on some new breeches and a new green shirt. Merlin was in a desperate need of a new jacket. He could ask Arthur for money, but in four years that day had yet to come and if you asked him it would remain that way.

The knights rounded the table exchanging amused glances between them; apparently, Owen didn't know what he had gotten himself into, but they were not about to correct him. It was always amusing to see people lose against ARthur's servant.

Lancelot sighed but said nothing, he had given Merlin _several_ speeches about how he ought to use his magic for good deeds: to help people, to build Camelot for the better, to save people's lives but he had eventually got tired of it and let his friend be, at least it was harmless _, most_ of the time. There had been one time were the knights had agreed on betting clothes— that had been an interesting night.

"All right, Merlin," Owen said taking the dices first and smiling amiably. "Let's see what you've got."

Five minutes later and Merlin's side of the table was filled with coins pilled on little towers, while Owen's side looked even more deserted than the tavern on a quiet Monday morning. Soon enough he only had only one more silver coin to bet.

"Seven," Merlin said and the knights cheered when he got a five and a two, all but Lancelot, who just shook his head. Merlin smiled and shrugged in his direction: he was not obliging Owen to play, was he? Owen looked deflated for a moment before he raised a hand.

"Wait," Owen said as he started to look into his pockets for a coin, he was certain that he had a golden coin _somewhere_. "One last chance."

" _Merlin…"_ Lancelot whispered in what ought to be a warning voice but Merlin ignored him.

"Oh c'mon, Lancelot." Merlin whispered back but they dropped their whispered discussion when Owen slapped a golden coin on the table startling everyone around.

"That's a man who knows what faith awaits him and cares nothing about it!" Gwaine whistled drinking from his jar.

"You sure, Owen?" Percival asked amused—who was sitting comfortably on a stool. "Merlin has never lost a dice game."

"Certainly, now c'mon!" Owen said and clapped once, immersed in the game. "All in, Merlin."

Merlin looked around. The tavern waiting impatiently for his decision.

"Alright," Merlin said amiably. The tavern broke in jeers as they pushed each other to get closer to the table, eager to see how this ended. Some were already making bets on the winner. Merlin took all his coins and placed them in the center along with the golden coin. "You first."

Owen looked at Merlin, then up and down the table and smirked, taking the dices he closed his eyes, sent a little prayer and threw them.

"Seven," Owen said and was disappointed when he got a four and a two, he cursed under his breath, Gwaine gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Merlin smiled impishly. Raising his brows in a 'sorry mate´ stare, then he took the dices and opened his mouth to blow on them when his eyes strayed unto the crestfallen face of Owen. Merlin doubted for a moment. Merlin knew Owen had a little sister to take care of. His father had just died last winter, his mother has been dead for years … he looked down at the golden coin, it was probably the only golden coin he had…

He could _feel_ Lancelot glaring at him… he was sure that dare he look behind at him he would see Lancelot's disappointed face, crossed arms, raised brows—what Arthur had labeled as "Lancelot does not approve of this" maneuver.

Merlin closed his eyes in dread and breathed out. "Nine."

A moment of silence—as silent as one could be in a tavern—and then Lancelot spoke, walking a step closer to the table to see better.

"You lost," Lancelot stated with furrowed eyebrows as he stared at back at Merlin. " _You lost."_

"I can't believe this!" Gwaine said aghast, feeling like he himself had lost and in anger he drank his whole just filled jar in a go. Owen stared in disbelief at the two ones staring back before he cheered, looking at Leon for confirmation—like if Leon's being the highest on command had any saying in a play of dices in a tavern.

Leon shrugged as nodded incredibly amused. "You won."

Owen cheers filled the tavern and with a little jump—very unknightly—Owen took all the coins on the table.

"He really lost." Percival chuckled, taking a sip of his wine. "I had begun to think Merlin had made a pact with a sorcerer."

Everybody laughed—all but Leon who looked half relieved as he stared at Merlin, the recent events fresh on his brain— as the people around scattered to get some more drinks, sing more drunk songs, flirt with some maids.

"So, who thinks can _beat me,_ fellows?" Gwaine said as he took Owen's place. Placing his empty jar down with determination and a smirk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm proud of you, Merlin," Lancelot said as he took a seat in front of Merlin as the rest of the knights settled around the tavern.

Merlin shrugged as he sipped his own jar of beer. "Now you owe me a new jacket. I could clean the floors with this and no one would tell the difference."

Lancelot laughed as Merlin showed him the holes on his brown jacket and made a note to buy Merlin a new one for his upcoming birthday. "So, any improvement on our once and future king? Had any luck?"

Merlin tilted his head and made an uncommentative sound. "Still brooding, but we talked and—you were right, he was not mad at me or anything. But something _is_ bothering him, he just refuses to tell me, what do you think happened in the clear anyway?"

Lancelot shrugged. "No idea, he hasn't talked with me about it either. Remember that Agravaine was the brother of Arthur's mother, whatever went down there we might never know."

"That is Arthur." Merlin sighed and nodded. "Bottling everything up and I have to be there when he decides to unleash it on someone. He needs to vent out or just—don't know, _do something_. He still passes a lot of time on his own and there's just so much he can do in the research about well— _you know."_ Merlin said talking about Uther's loss of memory.

Lancelot nodded and raised his brows, not amused in the least. "First Morgana, then his father, now all the problems in between. He needs a break, from all this."

"He trains… but there's so much training can do." Merlin complied.

"He needs a project." Both Merlin and Lancelot snapped their eyes to see Owen holding a beer to his lips, neither of them realized they had been overheard.

"A project?" Merlin asked bewildered and Owen nodded taking a seat beside Merlin.

"Of course, you are talking about Arthur, right? He needs something to occupy his time with— everybody has a project, you know, to pass the time." Owen said and then turned his head in the direction of Gwaine—who had just lost on dices against James. "Gwaine, for example, whenever he is not on duty he comes to the tavern, no, no—I didn't mean at nights, you might not know but some mornings he comes to help cleaning up after the mess we make."

Lancelot and Merlin both laughed but after the serious look on Owen's face they stopped, narrowing their eyes at the knight.

 _"_ _He does?"_ Lancelot asked bewildered, turning to look for Gwaine like if he really was pointing to the same man.

Merlin scoffed and shook his head. "You saw another man; Gwaine can barely wake up early on good days."

"Promised over my life to not say a word, but…" Owen hummed happily and took another sip of his beer. Merlin grinned amused and looked towards his friend. Gwaine helped to clean the mess after a drunken night? _That_ he didn't see it coming.

"By the way Merlin, here." Owen tossed the sorcerer a little bag with silver coins and smiled apologetically. "I accept that betting his my greatest weakness _, but_ —I never fancy going home with the money of my friends."

"You earned it, good and fair." Merlin insisted but Owen didn't hear of it.

"You know, Owen, you might be right," Lancelot said after a moment, returning his stare to Owen, still not quite convinced about Gwaine. "I know that Elyan is trying to restart the business of his father and retire with a running blacksmith hut, he has been looking for an apprentice for a while now."

Merlin hummed, thinking about Gwen, who had a little garden behind her house where she grew crops or flowers on occasion. Then it was Gaius, he was a physician, he worked for the king and the court but you could find him doing several experiments on his free time.

"See? Even Percival has one, he helps rebuilding the wooden houses on the outskirts of the city just for the good of his heart." Owen smirked looking at the knight, who had his leg propped against a wood stool as he talked with a pretty maid.

Merlin stared at Owen for a moment. "And you? What do you do, what is your uh— _project?"_

Owen gulped down his jar of bee in a go. He stared at the bottom of it for a moment before replying. "There's a little house by the east entrance of Camelot, a woman lives there that takes in lost children, orphans. Lilian is her name, might heard of her. Well, she needs help more often than not, so my sister and I tag along on free days to help around."

Merlin nodded as Lancelot and Owen got immersed on a talk about the woman. Merlin looked around and realized that he knew very little about his friends lives besides knighthood but Owen was right, they were men, humans, being a knight was a full-time job but they had lives before becoming one, and surely they must have a life out of it too. Some were brothers, other's had sisters, most were married and a bunch of them had family.

Even Merlin was on that list, he supposed, Merlin was not just a manservant; he was Emrys, the sorcerer in charge to bring Albion to life.

"See? Everyone of us here is a knight— or manservant—but it's not the only thing we are." Owen said as he rested his jar solemnly on the table, befor looking to his friends. "So, _project."_

Merlin chuckled. "And what could Arthur do on his free time? Write poetry? He's the prince, Owen, he has enough on his hands already."

"No, of course not, but—" Owen said raising a finger in the air, trying to get this point across. "Take away his crown and title and what is he? Once you have taken away everything that Arthur Pendragon was _born with_ , what is left?"

Owen smiled quizzically before getting up to get himself another drink, leaving the two friends to ponder over such wise—drunk—words. Lancelot and Merlin shared a glance in dread. That was the problem, wasn't it? Arthur was nothing _but_ a prince. Merlin had never thought about it, but if Arthur suddenly were no prince… what would Arthur become?

Merlin was ripped from this thoughts when he heard cheers just a few feet away. James and Gwaine were about to finish their game of dices. Merlin smirked and when James threw his dices, he—magically—got a perfect twelve. James cheered triumphantly while Gwaine mumbled something about luck.

"I saw that," Lancelot whispered.

Merlin smirked and shrugged, eyes no longer gold. "Nobody saw."

" _I_ did."

"You are only able to tell because you know,." Merlin said good-naturedly ending his beer, the last for the night otherwise he might start singing ridiculous songs with Gwaine and God knows how bad Merlin is at singing. "Funny, isn't it? You don't even possess any of… well _you know,_ in fact, if you didn't know I had magic you wouldn't even be able to—"

Merlin cut himself short, straightening in his seat so fast he almost tumbled his jar in the process. Lancelot raised his brows, glancing at Merlin and then around, fearing they might have been overheard. Merlin had one of those faces that either indicated a 'funny feeling' or a 'this will be a bad idea but I'm doing it anyway'. Lancelot hated them both.

"Merlin, was is it?" Lancelot pressed but Merlin just shook his head as he got up, tapping the table excitedly.

"I have an idea," Merlin said grinning. "God', how could we have been so stupid?"

"Merlin, _where are you going_?" Lancelot asked worriedly, louder this time over the noise of the tavern as Merlin made his way to the exit.

"You will see," Merlin said as he ducked to avoid being hit on the head by two fighting drunk men. He straightened up and as he passed James and Gwaine, James got—magically, of course—another perfect twelve before Merlin was out the door.

"Alright, this time you are definitely cheating," Gwaine complained as he gave his last coins to the extended hand of James.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took a few seconds for Arthur to understand that someone was shaking him awake, the prince had been so tired after the meeting with the lords he had fallen right asleep, besides it was the first time in nine days—since everything with Merlin was alright again—that he could sleep peacefully. No nightmares, no guilt, no nothing. Just tiredness.

Of course, it would not last. He grunted and rolled to his side.

"Wa'is it?" He said with his eyes firmly closed knowing perfectly well who was shaking him awake, after all, who, in the whole Camelot, didn't bother to knock on the damned door? But then again, _since when_ Merlin did anything Arthur wanted?

Never, was the answer.

"C'mon Arthur, wake up, it's important." And he felt as Merlin's hand left his shoulder and instead he took the covers off from Arthur. Arthur closed his eyes harder and sighed, feeling like he always did when his father would call for him to do something he really, really didn't want to do, but he ought to do anyway.

"Alri't _fine_ ," Arthur mumbled annoyed, he counted to three in his head to push away the anger before he nodded. If Merlin was waking him up it might be important. _Might_ being the keyword, the idiot usually wakes Arthur up for whatever reason. Once he had woken him because he was doing spring cleaning. His drowsy brain registered that maybe it had been one of the, apparently, multiple occasions where Merlin had been saving his life.

Arthur finally got the courage and opened his eyes, he grunted and blinked around at the sudden light. The room was lighted with burning candles even when he was sure that he had blown them out—except the one on his desk, the magical candle that no matter what would never burn out thanks to Merlin's spell.

Arthur then looked to the side to see Merlin with a bucket of water on his hands, he looked like he was two seconds away of throwing it to Arthur's face.

Arthur stared at Merlin. Merlin stared back.

"Merlin?" Arthur finally asked as he sat on the bed, eyeing his friend with a glare. "What's that?"

"It's uh—it's a bucket, Sire."

"I can see that." Arthur scoffed and after a moment,he tilted his head. "Were you about to do _what I think_ you were about to do, _Merlin_?"

"No," Merlin said hurriedly, as he quickly put it down. Arthur glared. "Maybe."

"Merlin— _if you ever,_ in this life or the next, wake me up with a bucket of water I will make sure to make your life a living hell, understood?" Arthur said slowly to make himself clear. Merlin nodded nervously, muttering under his breath (talking about next lives already?) "And drop the sire, for god's sake; we are well past that point now." Arthur said as he scrubbed his face from sleepiness and sat straighter on his bed, swinging his legs to the side, yawning.

"Sorry, habit." Merlin said mind-absently as he looked around the room. "And _I'm_ sorry for waking you up but it was urgent."

Merlin's eyes shined gold and a stool came just in time for him to seat in front of Arthur, the prince blinked, well whatever it was it was indeed important. "Alright, it is official, I hate when you enter my chambers unannounced at night. It's always bad news. Last time you turned to be a sorcerer."

Merlin gulped but Arthur scoffed and rolled his eyes, making clear that he was joking. He suppressed a yawn as he motioned for Merlin to speak up.

"So? What is so urgent? Speak, Merlin." Arthur then sniffed around and glared. "Wait, were you at the tavern? I thought I canceled it!"

Merlin wisely chose not to comment. "I know what to do about your father."

"What?" Arthur asked fully awake now as he moved to sit at the edge of the bed. "You found a—a spell or something? You found a cure?"

"No, not exactly but I got an idea, how about if all this time I wasn't able to spot what was hurting him because I am magic myself."

"I'm not following," Arthur said bluntly, narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes magic, or objects of magic, can escape the notice of others sorcerers by certain spells placed upon them, more times than not I had missed them completely in the past. Sometimes magic can't be detected by magic." Merlin explained simply, moving his hands as he talked.

"So, you are saying you hadn't been able to see what kind of magic had been placed on my father…" Arthur said pondering what Merlin said. "…because you have magic."

"Yes."

"That's stupid." Arthur finished his thought.

"In any case— _oi_ more respect, I'm trying to teach you something here," Merlin said very Gaius's style and slapped Arthur's arm. "It doesn't matter if you think is stupid or not, that's how it works, so far though Gaius and I were right, your father is under no spell or potion. So that leaves objects, it must be, a magical enchanted object that might be hurting your father, right?"

Arthur nodded annoyed and huffed trying to follow. "Yes, yes I guess—but you had already been in my father's room three times and found nothing, am I right? But you are saying that— that… s _omething_ is escaping you because you have magic."

"Exactly," Merlin said waiting for Arthur to spot the plan.

Arthur nodded and after a moment shook his head, totally lost. "So what? If you, the great Emrys—oh, for god's sake stop the smirk—can't detect this _object_ what do we do? Destroy everything in his room? Test one by one? My father has like a centenar different things in his room, Merlin. It will take months."

"That's where you come in."

"Me? I don't know anything about magic, Merlin." Arthur deadpanned, incredibly annoyed at Merlin's behavior. "What can I possibly do?"

"You can steal your father's white rock, Arthur," Merlin said with a glint in his eyes and an impish smile, like he was delivering this huge plan for Arthur to see. "We have been blind all this time when the answer was _right_ in front of us. If _I_ can't use _my_ magic to look for it…"

A second passed before Arthur opened and closed his mouth twice.

"Merlin, you are brilliant!" Arthur said with a chuckle when he caught up with the plan, sitting straighter. "The stone, we can test the objects with the stone! Gods Merlin!"

Merlin even laughed a little and clapped once, rising from his seat as he paced in front of the bed. "Yes! All this time and Uther himself had the answer! Of course, _I_ can't touch the stone, my magic would trigger it, but _you_ can use it and test the objects, the one that shines is the one that is enchanted! There! Gods! "

"We take it out, destroy it or whatever you have to do and my father will be back?" Arthur said rising from his bed to make himself clear. " Merlin, do I get my father back?"

Merlin shrugged but the smile didn't die on his face and turned towards Arthur. "We will have to do some research on the object, it's never easy to break a spell, Arthur, but—I have never failed before, have I?"

Arthur and Merlin stared at each other for a moment, like little kids who had solved the most incredibly difficult puzzle. Merlin was still grinning for his great discovery when Arthur did something unexpected that caught Merlin off-guard. It was, actually, unprecedented.

Arthur hugged him.

"A—Arthur?" Merlin asked softly in panic, not daring to return the sudden embrace. For a moment there, he had thought Arthur was going to punch him.

Arthur _never_ hugged Merlin. In four years Merlin was certain it was the first time ever.

"Thank you, Merlin." Arthur said in a husky voice, so low that Merlin thought it could have been the alcohol running on his system. Then the prince patted Merlin's back again and quickly put him at arms length, nodded once and let him go with a tight nod, not making eye contact. He sat on the edge of his bed again, hands steepled in front of his face like in a prayer and closed his eyes. The hug had lasted less than two seconds but it was enough for Merlin to realize how much Arthur was hurting for his father and, this time, Merlin's smile did die on his lips.

Merlin felt a little bit guilty after that, for being blind about Arthur's pain. Arthur had been hurting for weeks now and he had completely missed how much all these days Arthur had been wanting to not show it. To act like he was fine.

Merlin realized that all man brake, even Arthur.

The sorcerer finally walked and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder, Arthur looked up, not really looking at him, eyes moist. The prince quickly looked down and blinked, taking a huge breath to steady himself, ashamed that his emotions were getting the best of him.

Arthur opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of an excuse to explain himself when he realized there was no point in trying to cover for this and then he went for the next best question. He cleared his throat. "So, when do we do this? When do we test the room?"

"Tomorrow when the King is at a meeting," Merlin said simply, ignoring the side of this brain that wanted to say something to comfort Arthur, and instead acted as if nothing had happened, taking his seat again at the stool.

Arthur nodded, regaining his composure and frowned. "So— _wait,_ you are saying that we should… you want me to steal my father's rock… _tonight?"_

Merlin nodded as if it was obvious. "We don't have time to lose; Arthur, besides we have to do it while he's asleep, otherwise we will waste another day. We can't get close to him by day. We have to do it tonight."

"Merlin, imagine I could enter my father's chambers tonight—who knows who is in guard— but even then, how do you want me to steal it and don't have my father immediately noticing it's missing in the morning? He never loses sight of the bloody thing." Arthur said moving his hand. "He's obsessed with it."

Merlin rose from his seat and walked to Arthur's closet taking the first cloak that he found.

"You seem to forget I have been saving your ass for years, really, have you ever read the list I gave you?" Merlin joked over his shoulder.

"Are you going to ever let that go?"

 _"_ _And_ I have a plan, better than just knocking you unconscious." Merlin faked deafness as he walked back to Arthur's side.

"I _knew_ you would start complaining eventually." Arthur rolled his eyes annoyed but not really angry.

 _"_ I already woke Gaius, he knows what to do," Merlin grinned and basically tossed the deep blue cloak to Arthur's face. The prince was bewildered for a moment. Since _when_ Merlin treated him like that?

"I will forgive you for such attitude because you are a bit drunk Merlin." Arthur mumbled eyeing his friend, who was at the door impatiently waiting for him."Seriously, I'm your prince, show some respect."

"You told me to drop the sire," Merlin reminded him almost singing and Arthur glared but took a steady breath, alright, fine, just this once he will let it pass. "So? Ready?"

Arthur sighed in defeat but nodded— as the man in action he was— and placed his cloak over his royal pajamas with an elegant twirl. "As ready as I will ever be, Merlin."

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, I kept the chapter short and nice, as I promised didn't I? Cute, funny, bromance _everywhere guys,_ everywhere, just yesterday my sister was watching Merlin for the first time ( after a lot of convincing from my part) and she was seeing season 2 chapter 9 I believe, where Arthur gets to see his mother when Morgausse like, brings her soul back from the dead for a minute or something. I suffered all over again.

The hug idea came after that, man Arthur needed a hug then and he needed a hug now, in this fic, everything just keeps going wrong for him. Hope I did justice to the chapter, but next chap we will get on with the story. Fun times ahead, and well, there is the vase! You will have to wait for the next chaps to see how they deal with it. I was going to deal with this until way later in the story but it seemed to fit perfectly now.

Thank you for your reviews, really, I'm alive because of them! God's love them all (I will answer yous reviewssss in a minute!)

AAAANDDD if you think of a better name for the chapter, write it on the review! My mind is not working anymore and that's the title I came with.


	17. Running Out Of Time

A/N: 100 REVIEWS. I DIED. I REALLY DIED. It was bothering me to no end that I had 99 reviews, I don't know it just bothered me and I was stubbornly saying 'I won't update until I get 100' with crossed arms and a pout— very Arthur's style- but after like two hours I gave up and started to wrap this chapter for posting and ta-da! Before uploading it 100 reviews! Thank you, Suricata for your review and all the past 99 reviews. Jesus, I'm just so happy (: I could write an essay on my happiness but you don't want to hear it( but is all because of you all who like this story and had favorited it or reviewed) So, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

* * *

Time Is Running Out

"Are you certain this will work, Merlin?" Arthur asked for the tenth time in less than half an hour.

"Yes, it will. Stop asking me that." Merlin whispered mildly annoyed and controlled himself to not roll his eyes at his friend. Arthur nodded reluctantly as he tilted his head, it wasn't like they had any other choice, was it? They were both back-to-wall by either side of the hall that led to the kings chambers. After a moment Merlin risked to peek over the corner.

There, guarding the huge wooden doors to Uther's room, were Sir Percy and Sir Alistair, both standing upright, stares fixed to the front, spares in their hands, they looked ready to defend and protect their king at all costs, at least from far away it looked like that, but Merlin could swear he saw Sir Alistair dozing off where he stood.

Like on cue Arthur smirked smugly towards Merlin.

"See? They are not incompetent." Arthur whispered back. Merlin had told the prince just before arriving that countless times he had been able to have access to prohibited rooms or chambers around the castle because the guards were sometimes either sleepy or too naive to fall for his magic tricks. Arthur refused to think that Merlin could fool his entire castle guard and he was relieved to see his two knights where were they were supposed to be.

"Ready?" Merlin asked fully ignoring Arthur's remark. The Prat would see soon enough.

"Whenever you are ready, although I still think it won't work. I trained them." Arthur emphasized the last three words.

"That would explain it." Merlin mumbled but Arthur still heard him, throwing him a deathly glare. The sorcerer ignored him and bent to waist level, peeking around his corner, raising his hands in front of him. After a moment of concentration and self-consciousness—it would be a long way till he was comfortable with Arthur staring so blatantly at him while doing magic—his eyes flashed gold.

Arthur instantly looked down the hall, his stare flickering from Merlin to his knights waiting for any indication that Merlin's magic was working. Would they just drop unconscious? Will they disappear and appear at the other side of the castle? Would Merlin make Arthur and himself invisible? At that thought, Arthur glanced surreptitiously down at his hands for a moment when suddenly the tilting of the torches on the other side of the hall caught his attention.

He was not the only one.

"Did you see that?" Sir Percy elbowed Sir Alistair, who blinked away his sleep and stood straighter in an attempt to look more awake.

"What?"

"Something moved."

"Maybe just the wind." Alistair answered back, however, after a second or two, this time one of the torches flickered completely off while they could hear something—or someone—had tumbled something out of their vision.

"Yes, air my royal ass, Alistair." Sir Percy grumbled and Alistair shrugged as he raised his spare higher.

Arthur realized that the torches out of his sight suddenly flickered off as the hall grew darker, and then he heard the slap of what he realized should be a window. Arthur raised his eyebrows, silently amazed at what Merlin could do with things even that were out of his visual range, he would have to ask about that later, he thought as he looked down at Merlin, eyes still glowing gold, Arthur shivered and looked once again down the hall.

His guards had yet to move and he gave his knights a bonus point in his head. _It could_ be the wind, Arthur thought, surely they weren't about to ran off leaving the king unprotected. He scoffed, of course not.

"Is somebody there?" Si Alistair called out loud, sword at the ready. Merlin closed his eyes for concentration, enhancing his senses, seeing without really seeing the torches out of his visual and then he lifted them from where they hang and let them fall over, thudding on the floor quite noisily.

 _This_ time the guards did hurry and disappeared down the hall.

Arthur's mouth dropped open before he caught himself. Unbelievable. He waited a few seconds for their footsteps to fade away and stepped into the hall annoyed, arms crossed.

"Are they always that stupid?" Arthur asked bewildered, pointing aghast to the place they had been standing. "They didn't even _see_ anyone. It could be a bloody assassin and he would just saunter inside my father's room!"

"They fall for anything. I can make a list of that too if you want." Merlin said smugly knowing better than to say 'I told you so,' he wouldn't hear the end of his chores if he dared. He straightened up and walked to open the chambers of the king without much fuss. Arthur made a mental note to teach his knights that never, _no matter what_ , the knight's chambers should left be unguarded. He rolled his eyes. No wonder they were always attacked and if it was this easy to drive them off it was a miracle indeed that his Father was alive.

He sighed and focused on what they had to do at the moment. There will be time to scream at his knights later.

He followed Merlin inside and closed the room quickly and softly behind him. He motioned for Merlin to stay put and with the stealth that Arthur had been gifted with, he walked in almost pure darkness to the edge of the bed where his Father rested, he knew this room like the back of his hand so no worries to stumble on anything—like he feared Merlin would do. Waking the whole castle in the process.

Once he caught sight of his Father face he felt a lump on his throat. It's been a week since he had seen his father's face. Since the funeral of Agravaine Arthur had done everything in his power to avoid his Father, not wanting another confrontation, and since his Father had no use for him it has been fairly easy, now, however, just a step away Arthur pressed his lips together. He could see Merlin lifting things, lighting fires, driving away his guards and still a part of him refused to believe his Father had forgotten him.

Arthur shook his head, he didn't have time for a breakdown or stupid thoughts, he could deal with that later. So quickly took his father's duvet as gently as he could, letting it fall by his waist. There, resting lazily on his chest, he could see the white stone, almost eerily shining in the darkness. Arthur took a steady breath, his hand hovered over it when movement caught his eye, he almost jumped in fear.

It was only Merlin, though, standing on the other side of the bed, Arthur closed his eyes and hands in fits. One of these days he was going to die for having a heart attack. He glared at the sorcerer but Merlin was ignoring him as once again his eyes flashed gold, Arthur froze where he stood, not prepared to see Merlin doing magic in the middle of his Father's room and suddenly he was scared that Merlin would try something on his Father—what, he didn't know— but a million thoughts ran through his mind in less than a second. In the end, none of his fears came true, all that Merlin did was help, as always, as he silently and eerily had lifted the chain from his Father's chest so it would be easier for Arthur to take. Arthur's heart was beating fast but he berated himself, _how many times_ , he thought, how many times since he trusted Merlin blindly? Wherever Arthur was concerned he trusted Merlin with his life and he hoped Merlin could trust him with his, however, the thought that he could out rule his Father with just a thought nags him _and_ upsets him because Merlin wouldn't do it. Never. So why his brain still fought him?

After a moment, Arthur relaxed and focused his eyes on the stone levitating on the air. No time to ponder about Uther and Merlin either. He internally swore, he was just not accustomed to enter nobody's chambers—let alone his father—to steal.

Arthur silently took the fake stone from his pocket and for a flicker of a second he stared down at it, remembering how he got it.

Gaius had made it in less than half an hour while Arthur and Merlin talked about how they would proceed with the plan.

The rock itself consisted of heated glass, sugar and lime that Gaius had put together and then Merlin— using magic— had compressed it so it was a solid but moldable rock. After that Arthur had taken it and with a knife he had sculpted it to make a very accurate resemblance of the rock.

Merlin was impressed; he didn't know Arthur could… _make_ things. As Arthur worked on making this rock an exact replica Merlin sat on a stool trying hard to not look taken aback at the sight. Merlin was sure that Arthur was good at two things: Weapons—he knew firsthand how skilled Arthur was with swords, knives, maces, spares, whatever that could be turned into a weapon, Arthur excelled at it—and second being a prat, honestly, Merlin thought, that had to be some kind of talent.

So Merlin watching as Arthur skillfully worked with a knife—not to hurt but to create—was beyond him, wisely he chose not to say anything, dare Arthur hear of it, he would never shut up about it. Arthur's ego definitely didn't need a boost.

As he worked Gaius, Arthur and him agreed that Merlin could not do the task alone, touching or applying magic to the stone will set it off so they left the stealing to Arthur. Moreover, (despite Arthur's protests) they also agreed they would wait for the chambers to be empty to test the objects, they didn't know what object it was or if the stone will shine enough to wake Uther, so they would just go in and out and try their plan next morning, once Uther was outside and it would be safe for them.

Arthur was done soon enough and passed the stone to Merlin, who froze it, per se, so the stone would keep its form.

"Do you think he will notice?" Merlin asked Gaius as he gave him the rock for analysis. He had never seen the rock more than just once.

"It will work for a day," Gaius said pondering the rock. "Looks and weights almost the same but it doesn't work of course. The material won't stick for long either so the faster you find the object the better."

Merlin tried hard to not look crestfallen. "Do you mean that we still have to give it back?"

"I'm sorry Merlin," Gaius smiled softly as he patted Merlin's shoulder. "Sooner rather than later Uther might test it on something and only God knows what would happen if the stone doesn't work, for all we know he tests it every night. Or worse, what if it breaks and see's it's a fake, we can't risk it, Merlin."

"It's alright, Merlin, you are safe," Arthur said robotically as he stood from his stool and looked out the window. They had just a few hours before dawn so they better get going. "So, do you have a plan for entering a place you are not supposed to be in? I can't saunter in like I used to do, word might get out that I visited my father at night, and if he finds out and don't recall the event he would find me _to hang me."_ Arthur said turning to face his friend with dread and crossed his arms. "We could always attempt to climb the walls from outside his balcony with a rope or something, his window is never locked."

Merlin and Gaius shared a glance." Actually, it's easier than you think."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

All of that happened in the flicker of a second Arthur took to contemplate the stone. He scoffed angrily. It had been way too easy, alright.

Now focused and quick on his task Arthur hovered over his Father's form, the chain still levitating in the air. He took the cold stone on his hand and for just a fraction of a second, he stared down at his father's face, fearing his Father would wake up, usually he did whenever he felt a presence but the king was at peace this night and if he felt or not Arthur's presence it was not one that the king found as a treat. Arthur then quickly unlocked the white stone from its golden grasps and placed the new one instead, he panicked for a moment when the stone wouldn't stay put. He didn't have to worry much, though. Merlin raised his left hand and the stone shined for a flick of a second, getting magically attached to the chain. Arthur admired the work, as far he could tell it looked exactly the same.

Arthur relaxed,—he wasn't even aware he was so stiff— pocketed the magic stone and nodded toward Merlin, tilting his head to the exit. Time to go. Merlin lowered his hand and as it went slowly down the chain went down too, to finally rest where they had found it. Merlin grinned, shrugging a bit.

"Easy." Merlin whispered as Arthur took a step to the exit.

However, before Merlin could feel smug about it, the King coughed and rolled in his sleep and both friends laid flat to the floor on either side of the bed quicker than it took them to process what was happening.

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment. He felt _incredibly_ stupid doing this, since he was a teenager he had never sneaked into his father's room for anything, he had done so several times in the past yes, to either grab a couple of coins or just to mess around but right now he felt like he himself was a thug in his own castle, stealing from his own father, lying flat under his bed, with Merlin, nonetheless. He started a mental list of chores for Merlin to do tomorrow.

Merlin and Arthur shared a glance from under the bed— Arthur was glaring more like glancing as he mouthed 'your fault' Merlin grinned impishly (If he told Arthur all the times he had been in a position like this he would have to make a list of his own) the second the room as quiet again and once Arthur risked a look at his Father—peacefully sleeping— they quickly scattered to the exit, making their quick escape in a silent hassle. Thanks the Gods Merlin managed to not trip on anything.

Once outside and far away from the hall—still unguarded Arthur noted with panic once Merlin pointed it out— Merlin and Arthur walked to Gaius's chambers. One happier than the other, Arthur could _feel_ the smugly-ness coming out from Merlin—who walked with crossed arms and a grin on his face by his side.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said before Merlin had time to say anything. "I don't need to hear it."

"And I don't like to say it _but_ —" Merlin shrugged, enjoying the moment, Arthur closed his eyes in dread. "I told you so."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merlin woke up to the sound of chatter outside his room; he grunted and rolled to his side, trying to muffle the sound with his pillow. Sunlight bathed his skin instead and groggily he raised a hand to stop the light hitting his face. He sighed, so much for sleeping. It took him a moment but finally he found the strength to sit, blinking away his sleep and yawning.

One look at the window and Merlin realized it was well past midday. He sat straighter, panicking for a moment. He couldn't remember the last time he had overslept, but he knew that if Arthur himself had not demanded his presence it indicated that he still had time to hurry up before Arthur came bursting in yelling at him. After all, today might be the day that they find the cure to Uther's illness.

He stood up and stretched, yawning as he did so and then went to change himself into some fresh clothes. Outside the conversation kept going and he strained his ears but could not discern anything, he didn't want to eavesdrops, it could be a patient or a friend of Gaius. However, before stepping out, though, he looked out from a hole on his door, fearing it might be Uther but a smile grew on his face when he saw who was there.

Lancelot and Gaius both turned their heads at him when he opened his door and walked down the three steps.

"Good Morning, Merlin," Gaius said amiably from the table as Lancelot—who was sitting across from Gaius—waved lazily. "I see you are finally awake."

"Mornin'" Merlin said tiredly as he let himself fall on a stool next to Lancelot and nodded to both of them.

"Long night?" The kind knight said as a good morning before he nodded to the plate of food in front of him, Merlin raised his brows for an explanation. "Saved you what Gwaine and the rest didn't want, they were having a bit of a hangover, apparently not in the mood to have breakfast."

Merlin chuckled, remembering that yesterday he had gotten a few drinks with the knights, helped James to win his game of dices, lost _his own_ game of dices, helped Percival out of Gaius's room—speaking of which where was he? He wondered looking around—, made a double of the white stone and entered the Kings chambers to steal the original one, with _Arthur's_ help—a miracle by itself— all in one night.

He hummed happily, proud of himself, and after a quick thank you he indulged himself on the food. It surely beats whatever Gaius could make for breakfast.

"It _was_ an interesting night, Lancelot," Merlin said knowingly as Gaius shook his head. "I tell you about my night if you tell me if Gwaine left with a maid or not."

Lancelot smiled softly as patted Merlin's shoulder. "You sure are keen on losing bets lately, uh?"

Merlin smile fell from his face. "What? I was sure he was going to leave with Bree!"

"He was about to but Percival needed help getting to the castle so him and I brought Percival back, he is in his knights quarters, both of them happily snoring," Lancelot chuckled. "Trust me, Leon and I would know."

Gaius gave Merlin a sharp look over the news and Merlin got prepared for an earful, he had promised to bring Percival back but in the middle of this enlightenment of a plan he had completely forgotten about his friend. In that moment, though, someone timely knocked on the door, saving him from the reprimand Merlin was about to get. The sorcerer was about to stand up before Gaius stopped him, going to open it himself.

"If it's Uther better me the one who opens the door," Gaius said wisely, after all since Agravaine's death Gaius had become almost like a second entity around the king, Uther felt like everything fell on their shoulders now.

"Well, hopefully today will be the last day we deal with a King without an heir, right?" Lancelot said quietly as Gaius opened the door.

"I got the idea at the tavern, you kind of helped actually, first time your scolding pays off," Merlin smirked as he ate his fresh fruit. "I take it Gaius told you about it then?"

"He was in the middle of it." Lancelot accepted as he looked over his shoulder, in case it was Uther or any of the knights but he was relieved to see just the delivering boy. " _So_ you finally figured out a way to cure Uther, knew you could do it."

"I found a way to find the object that is making him ill, it's not the same as a cure."

" _So_ you found a way," Lancelot said with an infuriating smile. "And I take it that is why, out of the blue, Gwaine and I got a shift on guarding the chambers of the King today, isn't it?"

"Might or _might not_ have anything to do with it." Merlin shrugged with twinkling eyes as he finished his food.

Lancelot and Merlin were silent for a moment before Lancelot chuckled warmly and placed his hand on Merlins shoulder amiably.

"Good Merlin, I'm proud of you," Lancelot said honestly. "I'm relieved to see that things are looking up."

"Indeed, you are right. You bringing me _actual_ breakfast—don't ever tell Gaius I said that—Gaius and you both proud of me, Percival finally sleeping in the knights quarters with an almost healed leg, Arthur actually accepting that out of the two I'm the best—" Merlin grinned.

"He did?"

"Kind of… it was implied—I _think_." Merlin chuckled drunk in happiness, he didn't know why, but after stealing the rock he had felt like things were finally getting into the right direction. "He was glaring at me, alright, and it might have been sarcastic _but—"_

"Merlin," Gaius interrupted them as he walked back to the two friends at the table, a soft smile on his face. "You got a letter."

Merlin smiled like a child when Gaius gave him an envelope, he didn't need to be told who had sent it after all. Lancelot stared at it in hidden curiosity and silence and Merlin rolled his eyes. He could almost feel Lancelot question in his mind. Lancelot was always so proper, even after all they have gone through.

"No big secret, Lancelot, it's a letter from Mom." He said as he turned the envelope and read his Mother's name on it, a letter directed to Gaius—it was easier for the royal messengers to get Gaius things faster, safer and quicker across kingdoms—and gave it to Lancelot. "She writes from time to time."

"Tell me what she says about the last remedy I sent her," Gaius said absent-minded as he sat to read his bunch of letters, some were from friends and other were orders that he would have to make and deliver. "And tell her she needs to visit soon if her problem with her back persists."

As Merlin and Gaius immersed themselves on a conversation about Merlin's Mom Lancelot turned the envelope on his hands with melancholy, he had lost all his family years ago so there was no one outside Camelot who would bother to write him, but he was glad that Merlin still had his Mother to talk to. Merlin would berate him dare he say what he thinks, after all now living with so many knights it was like he had a bunch of annoying brothers—Merlin included— there was also Arthur and Gwen, who he still loved but knew, for now, that it was entirely platonic. It was true he had no more relatives alive but that didn't mean he didn't have a family and he was grateful for it.

Gaius rose from his seat on the table, mumbling something about doing a potion for a friend and scattered to the other side of the room to get to work, bring with him the rest of his letters. The knight turned the letter one last time to give it back when Lancelot frowned; staring at the envelope like suddenly it was a foreign object.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

Lancelot stared at the letter once again before he looked up to Merlin.

"Your letter… someone opened it." Lancelot said, giving the letter back to its owner.

"What?" Merlin asked dumbfounded as he turned the envelope on his hands. "I don't see anything."

Lancelot was calm as he talked but Merlin knew it was pure façade. The knight took the envelope from his hands and pressed it softly against how it was tucked, so the sides would fill with air. He did it just barely, enough for Merlin to see that someone, very delicately, had cut the paper and had pasted it back. Now that Merlin was paying attention the left side—the side that had been opened and closed— was a little bit sticky.

"See? Someone cut it, quite neatly and pasted it back." Lancelot said as he placed the letter against the sun and they could see a stain where the paper had not been just paper. Lancelot lowered the letter and let it rest on the table. Merlin's eyes shined gold but he could not discern of feel any kind of magic placed upon it.

"Is it common for letters to be opened? To pass uh—a certain safety code?" Merlin asked truly believing that there must be a valid reason behind it, a solid reason, none of the previous letters had been violated but how would he know? He was always so eager to read them he didn't pay much attention.

Lancelot sighed and after a moment of contemplation shook his head.

"Anything that Gaius receives practically passes without second questions, your Father trust Gaius and he knows he gets important information, after all, he is the King's physician. Merlin, you might not understand because you live with him but Gaius is an important man, furthermore, Uther protects him and has given Gaius permission to receive letters, potions, books and information from around the kingdom that no one else can read, that's why Gaius seals his letters with wax and a medical emblem." Lancelot was quiet for a moment as he waited for Merlin to process this. "If your letter was addressed to him it should not be opened, Merlin. Solely because Uther's demanded it, if it was addressed to you maybe but— Gaius?" Lancelot suddenly asked and Merlin blinked when Lancelot crossed the room, apparently forgetting he was in the middle of a vital conversation with the sorcerer.

"Gaius," Lancelot repeated heading to the table where the physician was immersed in his job. "May I take this? I just want to see something."

Lancelot signaled to a book next to his letters and the physician moved a hand, muttering about the importance of silence during work, not even glancing up from his work. Lancelot came back with the book and under it four stolen letters.

Merlin raised a brow and Lancelot shrugged seriously. "Let's not scare the man just yet."

Then Lancelot took the letters and stared at Merlin. "If all of them were ripped open, then we know it was standard protocol… if not…"

Merlin nodded and both of them quickly assessed the envelopes, doing the same tricks Lancelot had done before, however, they looked intact. Merlin placed a few spells but once again found no enchantments. So it was not a safety pass and Merlin internally cringed.

"Who would do this? What for?" Merlin stared at his own letter almost in anger. It made him incredibly mad to think someone had read his mother's words before him. Privacy was something he basically relied on and now that someone had gone out of their way to do this made him incredibly angry.

"Someone who knows you are receiving letters from your mother," Lancelot said in a quiet voice in fear Gaius would hear them but the old man couldn't be paying more attention even if they were yelling. "Merlin, this was thought trough. It was not a coincidence. This person knows who your mother is, so it has to be someone close to you, see? The letter says your mother's name. Hunith—"

"But it's not directed to me." Merlin stopped Lancelot, shaking his head slowly. "It makes no sense."

Lancelot hated to break it for Merlin, but apparently breaking the truth to Arthur and Merlin was part of his job recently.

"Merlin, why your mother writes to Gaius? To hear about you." Lancelot said. "Someone wants to get information about the two of you."

"They want to know if I have magic… using my mother's letters." Merlin nodded in dread "Well, they must have been disappointed, she never makes mistakes like that."

"She's a smart woman." Lancelot nodded relieved.

Both were quiet for a time, processing what they had just found out. Someone was spying on Merlin, how recently they didn't know but Merlin didn't like it. He thought all suspicions had died with Agravaine but apparently that was not the case.

Finally, Merlin reached for his letter and tore it open. Lancelot looked away to give Merlin privacy, and the sorcerer swaged in relief after reading it, passing the note to Lancelot. Rightly so not a word about magic was written, apparently as long as Hunith knew Merlin was alive and well she didn't care much about anything else.

Instead, she talked about if Merlin was behaving, if he was eating correctly, if he had made more friends, how were Arthur and Gwen doing, and so on—Lancelot smiled when she addressed him too, asking for the 'kind night who helps Merlin with his s _kills'_ Merlin was her son, for her Merlin was just her boy learning and living far away from her. All in all, the letter sounded exactly as a worried and loving mother would sound. Hunith reminded him of his mother in more than one way, and the knight almost in reverence returned the letter.

"Still, we have a problem." Lancelot sighed as Merlin folded the letter. "Someone inside the castle doubts about you, one that it's not Agravaine."

Merlin nodded and after a moment turned on his stool so his back was pressed against the table.

"It's getting out of hands, Lancelot," Merlin said closing his eyes letting the air on his lungs go. Lancelot for a while had been trying to get Arthur and Merlin to talk about Morgana and their curse of action, since they had been on not good talking terms he had dropped it, but now Merlin realized taking care of Morgana and Uther was the first priority. "In any case, where is Arthur, we must already be heading to Uther's chambers."

Like summoned Arthur opened the door dressed in his normal clothes, as usual, no cape and no crown, he nodded towards Gaius as a good morning and closed the door with lock. One look at his face and Merlin was sure that he had not been the only one receiving bad news.

Arthur crossed the room in long strides to sit on a stool across from his knight and sorcerer, he didn't say anything, he just let his head drop unceremoniously to the table with a soft thud and grunted.

Merlin internally sighed. So much for things looking up.

* * *

Well, here's the chapter, I probably erased 6 whole pages of it from all the changes I did but I like how it turned out in the end. It's not a serious as it sounds but I do think is about time they start to see that time is running fast. The chapter is long enough as it is so you will find out what happens next in a few days. For the first time I have nothing written before time, just the general idea of where this is heading so it might take a little bit longer than usual, besides I have to start dealing with school and all that boring stuff like real life.

So who do you think is reading Merlin's letters and what do you think happened to Arthur? Next chap a lot of things will be decided and the so waited part of them finding the vase will be next too.

Thank youuuu once again for your reviews and have a lovely lovely day. I think I already PM everyone who reviewed the last chapters but I will double check. It was easier when I did trough here.

 **Suricata** : Keep what you thought of Gwaine in mind, and yes, I love Morgana, she makes a brilliant villain, you will find out what she's planning in a few chapters, I dare say you will really not see it coming, lets see if I can surprise you.


	18. Impossible Decisions

**A/N:** Since the chapter was incredibly, incredibly long I divided it once again in two, just this once I will upload both of them at the same time, so you can read them as you please. (: Happy reading guys!

* * *

Impossible Decisions

"Decisions sometimes prove to be the hardest to make, especially when they involve choosing between where you _want_ to be and where you _should_ be"

When Arthur woke up on his own that morning—a bit late since his manservant had not deigned to show up, at least saving him from the never ending 'rise and shine's'—he had not been entirely annoyed. It had been a long night for his friend, so for once in his life Prince Arthur changed into fresh clothes and went down to the kitchens to get himself some breakfast. All in all, the prince of Camelot was in a good mood. They had the stone,—which he kept in his pocket at all times, he even slept with the bloody thing—and soon enough Merlin will find the potion, enchantment, trick, spell or whatever Merlin called it that will bring his father back to normal.

In his book, that counted as a victory.

He entered the kitchens, took the food that Merlin was supposed to get and walked to the mess hall only to find the faces of his (hangover) knights staring down at their plates. Usually he would have been a bit angry with his men, today, however, he was slightly amused. All of them looked different levels of hangover. Some were eyeing their food like if somehow it held the problems of all their past mistakes.

"Morning," Arthur caught them unguarded, all of his knights instantly sat straighter, startled to see the prince among them, they bowed as Gwaine made a comical salute while Percival shrank on his seat—an impossible task but the man tried, knowing fully well he was supposed to be in the infirmary. After a moment where he assessed all his castle guard, Arthur nodded back, placing one hand on the edge of the table. "I see that you all look fresh and ready to start the day with training, uh?"

There were some anxious glances thrown around, Gwaine was the only one who indignantly huffed. "Because looking at how _well rested_ you are I'm _sure_ that if, oh, I don't know, Camelot fell under attack we would be ready and our top conditions to face it, wouldn't we?" As he talked his voice grew stronger and louder, knowing fully well that his voice by now was actually giving his knights an intense headache. Good. Yesterday Arthur had come to realize that he was being negligent on them, they had gotten lazy. Now that he was forbidden to train with them the task had fallen upon Laeon, who was a fine teacher, after all, he had thought Arthur himself, but Arthur also knew he was not as incessant and sometimes brutal as Arthur was. And now, not only does he has a table filled with hangover knights—a few sober, like Lancelot, were smiling understandingly or snickering at the sight—but there were a few other ones, the ones who got night shift, who were dozing off where they sat, Sir Alistair and Sir Percy among them.

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, remembering how they had scattered away last night leaving his father unprotected. He desperately needed to fix the holes in his security system but not today, not when Uther might chop his head off dare he hears that Arthur is ordering his knights around.

He opened his eyes with a solemn stare. All in all his knights looked like they could eat something more to ease their hangover, he knew hangover-knights were as good as young guards on a first day, and right Camelot couldn't afford lousy protectors. "Whoever wants to can get an extra ration of soup and bread. Also prepare a few plates of fruit to go around. On my orders." He raised his voice at the last part for the kitchen maidens to hear. "All of the knights who were _on duty_ last night have the day off. I can't have you sleeping around while you are supposed to be working. The rest of you _do_ have training at midday with Sir Leon."

There were several nods and grunts, training with a hangover was probably the worse type of torture.

"And Sir Percival, if you are really that restless you may guard the main entrance of the castle but you will do so while sitting, are we clear? I might fear for Camelot but I fear Gaius reprimand the most." Percival nodded while most of his knights snickered, knowing first-hand how Gaius could be about injuries. "I have a meeting to attend but I do hope _and trust_ you will do as commanded, I say this on the behalf of the king."

There was silence as all of them bowed before Arthur left, plate of food at hand, the idea of having breakfast with his knights was most humble, he does so on occasion, after all, he was friends with most of them, but right now he had more important things to do; like waking Merlin and find this bloody object that was causing him so many problems.

As he walked to his chambers thinking about this object the words of Agravaine echoed in his mind, sinking and sinking further into his heart.

Incurable. Impossible. As good as dead. Unbreakable.

No. Arthur will see this through. He could fix this. He _had_ to.

He pondered the idea of having breakfast with Merlin and Gaius but he knew Merlin was probably beaten up from last night, he needed Merlin at his best if they were about to deal with a magical object, who knows how tiring it would be to break it—Arthur realized how little did he know about magic— _Now_ he understood why some days Merlin was falling asleep everywhere in the past, who knows how many times he had stayed awake trying to solve problems Arthur had been blind about.

It does not get harder but definitely not easier to accept that Merlin had done that and more for him, and the prince was trying to repay such actions, even if it were with small actions such as letting the man sleep for a little bit longer.

Arthur settled to eat inside his chambers, and while he ate he began to ponder about this object and how he would approach his father once all this was cleared up, would his father even remember what he did? Would he wake up and not remember all these past weeks? He turned around to open his mouth and stopped. He soon realized it was the first time in four years that he ate breakfast alone. Whenever Merlin wasn't there he could always meet his father, or just go with his knights. Right now he couldn't go to either of them and if he was being honest he felt like inviting the next guard that walked by just to not be alone with his thoughts.

He sighed, shaking his head; he was being stupid and childish, and after a short reprimand to himself, he lazily began eating. With no one there to share stories or just keep him company he took the stone out of his pocket and turned it on his hand. Such a little… almost harmless thing. All the stone does is shine, literally, and it was funny really, that the very thing that could kill Merlin was the very thing that was going to save his father. All because it shined.

Merlin was right; a weapon is only as good or evil as the wielder. If the weapon was either magic or a sword the intentions were given by the person performing a crime, not the mean to the end. He vaguely wondered if that could be a solid argument in the future, after all, the idea of bringing magic was always in the back of his mind. He had never given much thought to it, though, since he had more important things to worry about at the moment, but Arthur had promised a land where Merlin could be himself and he would work to do so. It wouldn't be easy and it would take years, after all, it had taken him quite a while to believe it himself, but great changes are made with every day's actions.

He was startled from his thoughts when there was a knock on his door. Arthur quickly hid the stone in his inside pocket before he beckoned the person in.

"Sorry to interrupt your breakfast, Sire," Leon said as he closed the door behind him.

"Breakfast is never interrupted by friends, Leon," Arthur said amiably. "Please, do come in. Have a seat."

Leon nodded and took his usual spot at the table, after a moment he looked around. "Where is Merlin, usually he's here at this time of the day."

"The fool managed to get himself a massive hangover, apparently he got drunk last night at the tavern." Arthur replied, knowing fully well Merlin didn't have a headache but he just loved insulting him when he wasn't around to pull his ' _Are you bloody serious Arthur?'_ face. "I'm giving him a partial day off, he does not know it yet but it will be the first and the last for a year, I believe."

Leon chuckled but his smile didn't reach his eyes, Arthur took a huge gulp of wine from his goblet. He knew Leon better than most and he knew Leon had not come to him just to say hello.

"What is it, Leon?" Arthur asked lowering his goblet. "Is Gwaine giving you trouble again with the young knights?"

"No, no, it's not that," Leon shook his head, "Actually it has to do with search parties. I know you have been, uh— _busy_ , with guards training and meetings and so on, but there's a matter about patrols that I think you should know. "

Arthur pushed his food to a side and nodded, hands clasped on the table. "Well? What about them, I thought Gwaine was supervising them."

"He is. Everything has been going well, as well as search and patrol parties can go, we lose a man every once in a while, and we have injured men most times than not. However, I did found an inconsistency in the book registration. Usually, we patrol all routes in the kingdom once every two weeks, however, this route has been left alone for months." Leon said quite calmly while Arthur visibly bleached, feeling cold all of the sudden. Oh no. "It's not unusual but I found it strange."

"What path? What route?" Arthur almost demanded not wanting to look as panicked as he felt.

"A south-east route. It's a path that passes near the lake of Irebia and goes beyond into the Kingdom of King Arturias. It's an unused route. We don't have many treaties with King Arturias after all."

Arthur nodded feeling his heart stop. "No, we don't. We have been at peace for ages, if we do not make a move against them they will not turn on us, we occasionally exchange food on heavy winters, I know, so what about the route?"

"Well, _exactly,_ with winter approaching I thought it would be a good idea to test the terrain, after all, as you said, it might start to be transited if our winter treaties with King Arturias are needed, and well, since Sir Agravaine died—and God has him at his mercy— no one has written any report and no search parties have been sent or programmed."

Arthur pressed his lips, that was because those reports were fake. Those search parties never actually left but he couldn't tell Leon that. Arthur angrily berated himself in silence, he should have spent less time mourning his own heart—or brooding, as Merlin called it—and instead look after what his uncle had left behind for him.

Of course Leon would notice that the reports on the route had stopped, the man who wrote them was dead, and of course, as duty calls, Leon was right about sending a patrol. Leon was an intelligent man, a loyal knight, but Arthur was realizing having a loyal and ignorant man was as deadly as a stupid one.

"Arthur." Leon kept saying bringing Arthur back to reality. "I sent a patrol a few days ago to check on the routes, the thing is—and this is why I approached you— that the patrol has yet to come, they were supposed to have arrived two days ago, it's normal for a patrol to be late but I think is time we send a rescue party, maybe your father is right and thugs are moving south, if our knights… if your knights are in hiding or in need of help we need to act now before it's too late."

Arthur was speechless, unconsciously his hands went to fists. He wanted to tell Leon that there was nothing on those routes besides Morgana and her evil plans, a woman he couldn't dream of defeating just yet. Unlike Leon, he had no hope that his knights were alive and it felt like a blow on the face. He should have known, he should have told Gwaine about this. Bloody hell, Arthur himself would have faked the damned reports if that would keep his knights—his friends— alive. He knew none of them had a chance against Morgana. He feared his negligence had brought their deaths.

"Who was assigned to this task?" Arthur asked after a moment and Leon furrowed his eyebrows noticing the past tense.

"Sir Bryan, Sir Malcolm, Sir Elyan and Sir Rowan." Leon recited.

Arthur's eyes grew huge before he looked down at the table. He knew all of them, Malcom had two little kids to take care of, and for God's sake, had he heard correctly? Elyan? _Elyan_ as in the brother of Gwen? Arthur placed the heels of his hands against his eyes to think.

"I can't believe this," Arthur said after a moment. "No sign of them? No letters, nothing?"

Leon shook his head. "They were meant to return two days ago. No news."

Arthur nodded heavily, it took him a while to find his voice, though.

"Does Gwaine knows about this?" Arthur asked before Leon could continue. "If not please bring him here. I need to speak to him. He was in charge of the patrols, am I correct?"

"Yes, I was just… checking the books when I found about this path. Found it strange, that's all."

"Then go get him." Arthur's voice did not tremble and was as cold as steel, Leon nodded, knowing when he was dismissed by his prince and not his friend and walked out. Once he was gone Arthur allowed his stoic façade to fall as he closed his eyes in dread, dropping his head back, heart heavy with the news… and the day had just started.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gwaine was nursing a heavy headache as he placed his cold goblet of water against his forehead in an attempt to stop it. Percival was sitting by his side, smiling amusedly.

"Oh shut up, Perce," Gwaine grunted noticing the glance. "You are the one with an injured leg."

"And you are the one with a royal headache, I like my odds." Percival said as he placed his goblet harder on the table than he should have. Gwaine mumbled something about 'Good old Lance would give you a lecture for this, Perce, I thought we were friends.'

Lancelot had just left with his plate of food—along with any takeovers that the most hangover knights didn't want— to visit Merlin a few minutes ago. Gwaine pondered on the idea of going to Gaius to see if the physician had a remedy for hangovers when Leon came to find him.

Now, the young and courageous knight was walking to Arthur's chambers. As he went he tried to compose himself. Finally, Gwaine thought. Finally, Arthur and him were going to talk. Good. He had been wondering how long would it take to Arthur to address the issues that had been going around the castle. However, his meditations and wishes were crushed the second he caught sight of the angry demeanor of the prince.

Gwaine gulped, alright, he knew he was wasted most of the time but he couldn't fathom as to why Arthur was so mad at him. He had never called him on it before.

"Sire?" Gwaine almost called in fear, almost because the great knight Gwaine is never scared. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him after Leon was instructed to leave. Gwaine feared the worse. Has Morgana attacked again? He pushed his hair out of his face. "Arthur, is everything alright?"

"Take a seat," Arthur instructed as he motioned for a seat in front of him, then he steepled his hands in a prayer form in front his face. Gwaine, who was a wise man once every year, chose to be wise that day, choosing to be quiet until Arthur spoke.

"Gwaine, are you or are you not aware that a patrol has yet to come?" Arthur asked after a few moments.

"Uh— _No_. No, I didn't know. I sent a few parties to the northern paths, however, they are meant to come back some day next week."

"So you did not know that Leon sent a party to the south-east path a few days ago?" Arthur's voice grew colder. "Are you even aware of that? Four knights, Gwaine, they left sometime last week, around Wednesday. Elyan among them."

Gwaine blinked. He remembered Elyan now, along with Sir Bryan, they waved him goodbye at the doors a few days ago. "Do you mean— bloody hell, Elyan went on a patrol to the east path? I didn't know. I didn't order it." He said aghast and looked around. Almost expected to spot the mastermind behind this.

Arthur slapped his hand on the table. "No, of course you didn't because you were busy getting drunk, leaving your books, _your patrol books_ for Leon to find! The patrol was meant to come back two days ago— damn it, Gwaine. This is _your job_ , and Leon just came to tell me that a four knight patrol is missing! On the most dangerous path in the whole five kingdoms!"

Gwaine bleached as he sat straighter on his chair. "Arthur… bloody hell. You don't mean, south-east..." Gwaine almost bolted from the hair." South-east, fuck. That is where Morgana is hiding and—"

"Don't you think I know that?" Arthur said in an angry whisper, cutting Gwaine off. "I know that she's hiding there. I know what she has done before."

The sentence was left unsaid but they both thought it: she was not only hiding there, she had killed knights before on that same route. Gwaine's thoughts were tumbling one after another in his hangover mind. Jesus Christ.

"You—you incredibly _fool_! "Finally the prince exploded. "I told you. I told you about Agravaine and Morgana to avoid more losses. One week ago when Leon decided to look over your job and read over your books where were you—Uh? Where _in hell_ were you, that you didn't notice or _question_ that a patrol was going to be sent there?!" Arthur lost it and he saw it scribbled on Gwaine's face. He had been at the tavern, getting drunk, what else?

Gwaine didn't answer as he felt his world crashing around him, he had been drinking that day and then he had left to spend the night with Bree, a beautiful redhead from the lower town. He had not returned to the castle until way past midday the next day, after all, it was his day off, he thought he had no job, no more duties. Leon never told him he sent a patrol but he never even _bothered_ to look at the book did he? He did not recognize what patrol Elyan was heading off but he did not ask, did he?

He looked down at his hands. Has his negligence done this?

"We need to send a search party," Gwaine said after a moment. "We need to look for them."

"We won't." Arthur managed to speak after a minute in a slow but decisive voice. "We won't, and I wanted you to be here so you could listen to me saying it."

Gwaine's head snapped up. The prince was angry, yes, but more than angry he was crestfallen. "They are dead, Gwaine. All of them. Just like the five knights who went before them, and the ones before them four months ago."

"You can't be serious," Gwaine said affronted, blasting his hands on the table. "You don't know that, they might be alive!"

"Like the ones before them? Lancelot went after them and he was the only one who returned! Only because he was not even _meant_ to go there! And four months ago, before I knew about Agravaine or just— _about anything_ , I sent a patrol myself and they died, it wasn't thugs then and it's not thugs now. It's Morgana. Don't you understand? Agravaine was faking the reports so she could be safe!" Arthur spat what Gwaine didn't know, but Arthur didn't care because Gwaine _should have_ been paying attention. "I can't risk more men going after them, the only I could send would be—and even then…. "

Arthur placed his head in his hands, swearing under his breath, catching himself before he said the name of Merlin. He was so not ready for the pending battle with his sister, without his father's support he was stumbling blindly, trying to keep control on things that he could not oversee on his own. And now Gwaine had failed him. And yet Arthur felt responsible. It was Arthur's responsibility to see for his knights, to know about stuff like this— Merlin and Lancelot had told him time, and time, _and time again,_ that he must begin to trust people around him. That trust would make his battle easier.

He had trusted Gwaine and see what had happened.

"I will look for them myself if I have to, Arthur." Gwaine said bravely after a long pause not knowing how to fix this, not knowing if his friends were dead because of him, he wouldn't stand it. The guilt was slowly starting to build in his heart. He opened and closed his mouth choking on his words. "I will—"

"No." Arthur cut him short but not as heartless as before. "If you go you will die too and I can't afford to lose more people."

"So what? We leave them there? Arthur this is not like you." Gwaine pressed. "We can't leave them to die. I accept it, fine, _I messed up_ but let me fix this, we can't—"

"Tell me, Gwaine, do you possess magic?"

"What?"

"Do—you—possess—magic. Please, if you do tell me I will not hang you." Arthur said enouncing each word carefully, almost in sarcasm. Gwaine didn't answer. "So, _do you?"_

"What— _no_ , bloody hell no," Gwaine said aghast and Arthur nodded.

"Then you will die along with everyone I send to this party. The thing is, Gwaine, that magic is battled with magic and swords with swords." Arthur said slowly, he knew that now. Every time Uther and him had fought magic in the past it had been Merlin fixing things up, never Arthur. And he couldn't risk sending Merlin either, he had told Arthur he was not prepared yet to win and with his father, in the state he was there was just so much support Arthur could give.

The men sat there for as long as Gwaine managed to scrub his face as he swore loudly. "You can't be serious Arthur, these are your friends, aren't they? You can't abandon them! These are the knights who swore to serve you!"

"This was a mistake!" Arthur whispered angrily, voice filled with emotion. Eyes red as he stared at Gwaine. "I would have never sent them there knowing what we know, _what you knew."_

Gwaine pressed his lips together and his eyes flickered from Arthur to the table. Arthur read his face and breathing heavily he shook his head. He breathed in and out to calm himself several times before he spoke. "It's not on you, Gwaine, and neither is on me. It's on that… that _woman_ who calls herself my sister. Their deaths are on her, their blood is in her hands— but the fault they were sent there in the first place, _that_ is our fault. I have not been paying attention; they are my knights and this is my kingdom. _My responsibility_. Do not get this wrong; I failed them, not you."

All Gwaine could hear was 'It was my mistake for trusting you with their lives, with this duty, it was my mistake for _trusting you'_ Gwaine had never understood the importance of being assigned to search patrols, usually he would analyze each knight, make the best party he could arrange and send them off, he never realized that the decisions he took,— decision the rest of his peers followed without questions—could end their lives.

"I will talk to Leon." Arthur offered after a moment and Gwaine felt like a punch in his face for that. Arthur was never a prince who took the responsibilities of others as his own, per say, the fact that Arthur volunteered to rely him for such a task indicated that Gwaine had failed in amazing proportions. "You have to guard my father's chambers in a moment, haven't you? So you might as well do your duty."

Gwaine wanted to ask if that was it. If leaving their friends behind was a decision to be taken so lightly at a wooden table with breakfast on a plate.

"So…that's it, then?" Gwaine slowly asked, angry at Arthur, and himself, and Agravaine, even in his tomb. He waved a hand dismissively feeling himself shaking from anger. "We just—leave them there?"

"The decision has been taken," Arthur said slowly, regretting his own words but he saw no other way. Gwaine nodded stiffly before he stood up, not bowing before leaving and Arthur knew that if he had managed to get Lancelot on his side he had not gotten Gwaine on his.

"And Gwaine," Arthur called him before he left. "If I find out you left Camelot in the middle of the night or day. If I find that you left your duties _here_ to go and look for them I will charge with treason." Arthur said coldly. He knew Gwaine did stupid things, impulsive things, and as much as Arthur wanted to go and find them himself he knew it was a battle already lost. He couldn't risk losing Gwaine either, so even if Gwaine hated him he would make sure to keep his knight inside the four walls of Camelot. This, the ability to held and manipulate people's lives with just words was the true power of a prince and king. He would keep Gwaine safe, even against his will.

A ruler can't be loved by all his people. His father had thought him that lesson.

Gwaine didn't turn, he just nodded and walked out. The hall was deserted so no one was there to witness as he kicked the wall with his fist to vent some anger. For the first time in his life, Gwaine felt like if he was unworthy of his title. He couldn't forgive Arthur for this, but he couldn't forgive himself either. The name of his friends repeating in his head.

Malcolm, Elyan, Bryan, Rowan…..

Leon had once told Gwaine, when he first enlisted, that every knight had a mental list of people they had failed, Leon himself had a long one. Gwaine had just raised his brows and nodded, _cool story mate,_ so far no one close to Gwaine had died, the occasionally injured ones but never because of him.

He realized that his list suddenly had four names in it… along with Arthur's.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It took an hour, a whole hour to find the strength he felt he didn't have in his bones anymore. He felt hollower and emptier from this news than what he had felt when killing his uncle. Times like these made Arthur feel old and young at the same time, old because he was too young to be dealing with this, young because he wasn't old enough to know _how_ to deal with these things. He didn't know if he wanted to cry or scream in frustration.

After he was sure he was not about to break he walked in a daze to Gaius's chambers, he only nodded to Gaius as a good morning sign before letting himself fall on the other side of the table. Not minding when Lancelot and Merlin shared a silent glance. He couldn't care less. Then in doom, he placed his forehead against the warm wooden table.

It had not been easy to tell Leon what he had decided. Leon was even insulted and berated Arthur on his decision. Arthur was about to tell him about Morgana, he really was, because then Leon would understand, but if he did that Leon would go to Uther, at least he was sure Gwaine would never do so, but Leon? The personal guard of the king? He didn't know and that was the problem, one word that Leon says to Uther and his whole illness would come into the light.

 _'_ _So you are going to let them die? They are your knights Arthur! Your friends!'_

He felt like striking Leon square on the face, he didn't of course, but the prince realized one thing then: everything was escaping his hands. His kingdom, his knights, Uther, Morgana. He needed to do something. About all of them, about one of them, but he needed to do something quickly.

He grunted as he placed his hands over his head. The name of his four knights engraved themselves in his own personal long list of people he had failed. Some people think that being a prince is just tough training, fancy dinners, and boring meetings, but it also meant impossible decisions; who gets to live, who gets to die, and those decisions never get any easier because it never is a fair one. There is always collateral damage.

When he looked up from the table he realized Lancelot was not there anymore, he furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at Merlin

"Where did he go?" Arthur asked just to say something.

"Guarding duty on your father's chambers," Merlin answered. Staring at his friend worriedly. "You alright? What happened?"

Arthur rolled his eyes but not in a mean manner. "I have a list too, Merlin, of all the things that have gone wrong."

Merlin hummed but did not comment, sadly knowing that whatever Arthur had just faced had taken a toll on him. He had never seen Arthur like that before, to the point that Merlin for the first time ever saved his questions for later to give Arthur a few minutes of silence. Even Lancelot had left to do his duty instead of asking. He just threw a Merlin a significate glance before leaving, the message quite clear 'fix this'. Merlin felt insulted, didn't he always?

Arthur's eyes shifted around the room before he noticed that Merlin was holding a letter, one that he kept folding in anxiousness as he tried to pinpoint what had happened to the prince.

"What's that?" He asked tiredly, not really feeling like sharing what had just happened.

"Nothing—I mean, Mom, I mean a letter from Mom." Merlin babbled closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Hunith?"

"You remember her?" Merlin asked bewildered.

"Of course I do," Arthur said aghast and then his eyes flickered from Merlin to his letter. "Merlin, can I ask you a favor?"

"Favors? I thought you were the prince of Camelot and didn't ask for ' _favors'"_ Merlin smirked in hope to cheer the prince up.

"Oh, Shut up," Arthur said groggily and turned his face to the side. Worry and sadness in every line of his face. Merlin internally sighed.

"Don't be so dramatic, what is it?" Merlin said. Eager to help Arthur in whichever way he could. Arthur sat straighter on his seat, he breathed in and out a few times, eyeing Merlin for a moment before he got the courage to ask.

"It's uh—your letter, can I... can I read it?" Arthur said with the kindest voice Merlin had ever heard. If Lancelot had been there he would have shared a glance.

"What?"

"Oh c'mon, you heard me. Hunith's letter, can I read it, Merlin?"

A month ago Merlin would have refused, probably would've called Arthur mental and would have thrown a few jokes; also, a month ago Arthur would have never requested anything of these sorts from Merlin. But in the month that had passed Merlin felt like they had lived years, and the walls that Merlin and Arthur had built did not longer exist, so in the end, Merlin complied.

Arthur took the letter like it was the most precious thing. Fearing it would turn to dust dare he look at it the wrong way. Merlin awkwardly sat there for a few seconds before he nodded and walked to Gaius's table just to have somewhere to be.

"Merlin, is Arthur alright?" Gaius questioned as Merlin began lifting vials from the table where Gaius was working just to do something. "I—did something happen?"

"Something happened, _what_ I do not know… he wanted to read my mother's letter." Merlin whispered aghast but with sadness. "I mean… how could that help?"

Gaius chuckled sadly and patted Merlin's shoulder. He motioned at the sorcerer to pass him a few ingredients laying at the other side of the table, "You are too young and naive to understand, Merlin, you were born without a father, certainly, but you met him, for just a few moments but you did… Arthur on the other hand… well, he wasn't so lucky."

Merlin looked over his shoulder towards Arthur, his eyes fixed on the letter, not minding them at the very least.

"When we fear something, or when something upsets you the first person you turn to is your father or mother," Gaius said in a low voice. "It's human nature to seek comfort."

"I turn to you," Merlin nodded, sighing internally.

Gaius smiled warmly. "Yes, and Arthur used to go for Uther and now… whatever Arthur had to face he can't say it to his father… so I guess he is looking for that comfort in your mother's words. A mother's love was something Arthur never knew, Merlin, and is something you have never lacked. In the end, at heart, all mothers are the same; kind, loving, a bit hard around the edges but caring. Just let Arthur have a moment in peace before questioning." Merlin did as he was told so he sat on a stool, a book about healing potions on his legs, as he worriedly kept throwing anxious glances at Arthur.

Merlin pondered over what Gaius had said.

 _A mother…_ Merlin coughed self-consciously as he stared down at the book, hiding his unshed tears, the memory of Arthur's mother will hunt him to his grave. He felt incredibly guilty because it was the one thing Merlin swore to never confess to Arthur; he had sworn over his life that Morgausse had lied to Arthur that day in the abandoned castle, Merlin had promised Arthur that the woman he saw and hugged him had not been his mother. It had been a trick, a magic trick to turn the prince against his father. Arthur had believed him and that was the only reason Arthur didn't kill Uther that day a year ago. Knowing that Merlin had lied to him, probably the biggest lie Merlin had ever said, would break the prince.

The prince stopped reading a few minutes later, he had read it over five times now. He nodded to himself and folded the letter neatly on the table, appreciating the hand-writing of Merlin's mother. Arthur wondered how it would feel to receive a letter from his mother. Of course that was impossible, but he entertained himself with the idea. What would they talk about? Arthur felt his heart heavy once again and he shook his head. It was no use to think about it either. It took Arthur another minute or so to finally find the courage to stand up.

When he did Merlin noticed that his demons had not left him, but at least he had controlled them. Merlin dreaded that one day the demons would break free, with Arthur they always did.

Arthur looked around, marveled that Merlin had also left the table— escaping his notice— and once he found him on the corner of the room he scoffed. Like if somehow it was Merlin's fault that they were late for their hunt of the magical object.

" _There_ you are, stop lazing around, Merlin, we have work to do." Those were the only words Arthur said before stepping out of the room. Merlin sighed. Shared a glance with Gaius and after a nod of encouragement from the physician, Merlin followed after.

* * *

A/N: Well, this was part 1!

Please review if you liked it, PART 2 is already up. If you see any inconsistencies where this is going do tell me, I have told you before, your reviews, you might not notice, but they always reflect on the chapters in one way or the other.

And do comment about Arthur's decision, he had to take a decision that will affect later on this story, from my point of view he did the right thing, then again I might be wrong, feel free to let me know. Maybe something you say inspires me for the next chapters.


	19. Blind Faith

**A/N: IMPORTANT! THIS IS Part 2 PEOPLE!**

 **THIS IS Part 2 PEOPLE!**

 **PART 2**

 **READ CHAPTER 18 FIRST!**

 **READ CHAPTER 18 FIRST.**

* * *

Blind Faith

"In Faith there is enough light for those who want to believe and enough shadow to blind those who don't."-Blaise Pascal

When Arthur and Merlin arrived at the double wooden guarded doors neither Lancelot nor Gwaine questioned them. Lancelot didn't because he knew perfectly well the reason why they were there, however he was amazed when Gwaine just stepped aside, not even returning the wave of Merlin or even being his curious self and asking about it.

The way Arthur coldly talked to them and then entered made it clear for both Lancelot and Merlin that something had happened, something that apparently involved Gwaine in one way or the other. Merlin shared a glance with the kind knight. This was the team, isn't it? Lancelot, Gwaine, Arthur and himself. Well, if that was the case they had a long shot if they dreamed on ever defeating Morgana.

Lancelot patted Merlin's back as a good luck sign, ahd the knight closed the doors again once Merlin stepped inside. Lancelot turned towards Gwaine, who was purposely looking to the front, spear at hand and by all means ignoring Lancelot. The kind knight decided that today not only Arthur needed time to think but also his friend, so he stayed silent and hoped that soon enough whatever had happened would—unlikely—go away. He sighed loudly. It was going to be a long day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once inside the chambers, Merlin placed the typical silent spell on the doors. Arthur stood in the middle of the room for a moment before he took the white stone from his pocket, he looked down at it before he assessed Merlin.

"So, what do I do?"

"It's not that hard, even for you _, prat."_ Merlin snickered, convinced that if it was up to him to light up the mood he would do so. "You just touch things, if they shine is enchanted, if not they are safe. It's a prat's fool plan."

"Well, any idea where to start?" Arthur sighed and glared but said nothing else. Merlin smile died on his face, he was, at least, expecting an 'idiot' along those lines.

"Jewels, maybe?" Merlin shrugged looking around "Anything could be at this point."

"Might as well." Arthur mumbled as he made his way to the wide table under a window where all types of jewels could be seen. Arthur doubted a moment before he shrugged and started to poke and touch all of them with the stone.

Not knowing exactly what to say or expect—trusting Arthur would notice if the stone shined—Merlin wandered around the room before he settled on the edge of the huge bed of the King, feeling the sheets under his hands. He risked a look at Arthur's back and tested his luck, lying on his back, feet on the floor, arms spread looking up at the ceiling.

He couldn't help it.

He laughed. It was soft at first before he laughed out loud, merrily and happily. He didn't know if it was the pressure, or because they were about to find the object that would put an end to their misery, or maybe he was going mental with the roller-coaster of emotions that he had to endure every day but he just laughed.

Arthur— who was testing every jeweled chain or bracelet, he even found a pair of earrings from his mother— turned slightly over his shoulder to see what the deal was about, fearing Merlin was laughing at him, but the sight made him smile against his will.

"Why are you laughing, you fool?" He managed to scoff, returning to his doings.

"The bed!" Merlin said as an explenation, chuckling a little.

"Best bed in Camelot, Merlin," Arthur mumbled as he thought he saw the stone shine but it was just his imagination. "Worthy of a King."

Merlin sat up abruptly feeling like he had crossed a line there but he remained sitting, bouncing happily on the edge like a child. "Once you make me court sorcerer I'm getting one of these."

Arthur stopped his doing for a second. "The bed alone comes all the way from France, and the pillows? From Ireland. You will have to work your ass off if you want to afford it."

"Are you implying I'm not going to get a raise or that you are not paying me at all?" Merlin said aghast. "I'm the best sorcerer you will ever find, you prat!"

Arthur looked once again at Merlin, up and down before he turned. "Meh— you could afford a few pounds, you don't even look scary at all, Merlin. What will people say when Leon comes at court and says 'Now here comes Emrys, the biggest idiot—sorry, sorcerer—that has ever existed' And then _you_ come in?" Arthur grimaced. "I can already see the looks of disappointment."

Merlin mumbled something about how he was going to work for the biggest prat in history and therefore they would be even. Arthur chose to ignore it as he went back to work. Merlin huffed, crossed his arms and laid back again, probably it would be years since he could afford to do so again, that is until Arthur becomes king, then when the Prat King wasn't around Merlin could sneak inside to catch some sleep (Merlin was convinced that even then Arthur would not give him days off, Court Sorcerer or not)

"Thinking about it… this is the first time I have ever been inside your father's room with permission— kind of. "Merlin said as he pushed himself on his elbows and looked around. "It's quite nice."

"It's a king's chamber I guess is worthy enough of your attention." Arthur sighed as he finished with the last rings on the table. He turned towards Merlin and grunted. "Nothing here."

"It's not that easy," Merlin rolled his eyes. Arthur was like a kid whenever he does not get his way, must had been an impatient child… not like he had stopped for that matter. Merlin stood up from the bed, feeling like he had pushed things enough and motioned to the next table. "Try this one, go on."

"Not as fun as I thought magic would be." Arthur accepted but he did as he was told.

"Is not always fun." Merlin agreed, happy to see that Arthur was more than eager to make conversation as long as it kept him away from his problems and Merlin was only known for his incessant chatter. "You have to study and practice. It quite difficult actually, I tend to get words wrong every once in a while."

"You do?" Arthur said aghast as Merlin wandered to the opposite side of the room and admired a painting. "Practice and all that? I mean. I thought… I thought you were born like that and you just needed to… I don't know, get better but… Uhm… I thought the spells came within… God, I'm making no sense."

"You usually don't make sense," Merlin said after a moment and turned towards Arthur, who had his back to him once again, never lifting his eyes too far away from the rock, he would be damned if he missed the damned object. "And no, it's exactly like training, you practice and you get better. Just like with swords, but instead of doing things with your brute force, we, sorcerers _,_ use something you knights lack off." Merlin grinned as he instinctively moved to stand behind the post of the bed.

"Like what?" Arthur said concentrated as he passed the rock over a wooden trunk.

"Like intelligence and brains."

Arthur turned on his spot and glared daggers at the impish smile on his friends face, before he raised the hand that was holding the stone in a way that was meant to be a threat. "One more word, Merlin, and I swear—Jesus Christ, you are lucky that I have not killed you, you know? I'm your prince, you bloody idiot, have some respect, will you? My Father would have you hang just for the tone of voice. I mean it, one more word and this goblet will be flying to your head."

"Oh, shut up." Merlin rolled his eyes, knowing when Arthur was just threating him for show.

"That's _my phrase_ clot-pole." Arthur scoffed one last warning glance before he moved to the table, touching with the stone everything that was on his way.

Merlin just clasped his hands behind his back as he looked around once again. Uther's chambers were really amazing, filled with foreign things and incredibly hand-made objects, he was sure that the bed alone costs more than anything Merlin will ever own in his life.

"It's no wonder you spent your childhood here, sleeping on this bed and playing around with his stuff. Should have been fun." Merlin mused looking around, it looked like an amazing place to play hide and seek, it beats his home in Ealdor that much is for sure.

"Actually… I had never slept on that bed."

"You are joking." Merlin said after a moment.

"No, I'm not, Merlin." Arthur said easily as he turned and once again shook his head, nothing on that side of the room either, Merlin looked around and motioned for the closet. Arthur walked over to it as Merlin took a few rings that Arthur had already tested and put them on his fingers, Arthur had yet to snap at him, something Merlin was expecting, so he was testing how long could he indulge himself before Arthur snapped. He might as well have fun while he had nothing to do but wait. Uh, now the tables had really turned.

"Why not? You are his son after all." Merlin asked after a moment.

"Yes, but… it doesn't work like that." Arthur said as he touched all the clothes his father owned, from his boots to his hats. "I could come in whenever I wanted, of course, it was a right that was I never denied but I never actually slept here, not even when I was sick."

"So what when you had nightmares? What then?" Merlin asked confused now seated by the windowsill where he admired the rings. If he could give one of these to his mother she wouldn't have to worry about money for a year.

Arthur stopped what he was doing to look at Merlin and scoffed at the sight of him but once again chose to remain silent. Merlin smirked and showed him his rings. Arthur didn't bite. "Well, I had Lilith, she was like a nanny— a good woman, she took care of me my whole childhood, she passed away just a few months before you met me."

"I didn't know that." Merlin blinked lowering his hand.

"There's lots of things you don't know." Arthur shrugged. Merlin didn't comment partly because that was true, and partly because he wanted to hear about Arthur's childhood. "Of course, she stopped caring and working for me when I was about fifteen. In all honestly I was eager to get rid of her, so to speak, I was a grown man— or so I thought— and I could take care of myself, however, we remained close and I would go and have dinner at her house on occasions, actually, her son is a knight…Sir Malcolm."

At the mention of the name Arthur once again stopped, lowering his hand and glaring at the stone.

"Nothing there either?" Merlin tried.

"No…" Arthur said softly before he looked up and coughed. "What next?"

Merlin shrugged and Arthur just chose whatever other table to look at. The silence grew and as the silence filled the room Merlin saw that Arthur was getting restless. Merlin sighed and returned the rings where they belonged.

"You know, it's hard to imagine you as a child. I mean, I bet that as a kid you were a somewhat likable boy but, really, Arthur, were did all that go? Or you were just a prat from the beginning? Bossing everyone around—oi!" Arthur finally gave up and threw him a porcelain vase, Merlin dodged it and the vase smashed into tiny pieces on the ground.

"Your Father will notice." Merlin pointed out.

"Ugh, don't make me ask, I know you can fix it." Arthur said as he began his task again, Merlin's eyes surely went gold and the vase repaired itself, Arthur stared at the vase for a moment before he shook his head, bloody magic. "And just so you know I was a very handsome child, alright? ('I thoughts kids were cute?' Merlin asked) Instead, it's easy to imagine you, all clumsily, a bunch of ivory limbs falling everywhere, surely you gave Hunith quite a scare on a daily basis."

"Most times because I did magic without meaning too, but kind of," Merlin grinned to the floor, fond of those memories and then he grimaced. "Other times because I had nightmares."

"You had nightmares?" Arthur scoffed. Risking a glance at Merlin. "What about? Monsters under your bed?"

"No, guards finding out I had magic and killing me and my mother because of it." Merlin said flatly as he picked the just repaired vase and placed it on a nearby table. Arthur nodded stiffly, pressing his lips together before he looked down again. "So, when you got nightmares, Lilith would you know, help? Make tea and all that? My mother used to give me heated milk and listen to my babbles as a child, she did that too?" Merlin tried to keep the conversation going.

Arthur didn't answer at first, the words Merlin had said repeating on his head. How horrible it must had been to be Merlin as a kid, always fearing someone would find out and kill him. That someone being his Father, a man that Merlin was risking his life to protect. Arthur nodded as he started to pick objects at random, time and objects passed but none of them shined. _Why?_

"I— yes, Merlin, she did." Arthur finally slashed. "Where is that damned thing?! Are you sure this thing even works?"

"Yes, I'm sure Arthur. Take it easy, you father owns like a million things, we will find it."

"Merlin, god damn it, I need that object found _now_ ," Arthur said as he crashed the stone to yet another not shining object. "I don't have time to relax or think calmly about things anymore. Don't you see it? I need him back, I need advice I just— _fuck."_

Arthur walked to the seat under the window, he didn't bother to bring the white stone along with him, he just left it there to make yet another ornament on the table. He pressed his hands on his neck, eyes fixed on the table. He couldn't stand it anymore. Any of it.

"Arthur, what happened?" Merlin askef after watching Arthur for a few minutes. The demons had gotten loose and it was his job to stop them going any further.

Arthur shook his head. "Nothing of your concern."

"Look, everytime something happens and you don't tell me—trust me I know this, I have four years of experience—you yell at me like it's my fault. And you know what? You are a prat but you are also my friend and thing is, you don't have to take all the problems on your own, Arthur. Why is it so hard for you to rely on people?" Merlin asked with hurt in his voice. "You are ready to risk your life to save mine but you can't tell me what is going on? Arthur—"

"It's just the way I am." Arthur said stubbornly and coldly, signaling he wasn't in the mood for Merlin's reproach. "You said that I could deal with my demons on my own and—"

"And they are _killing_ you, you prat!" Merlin whispered angrily. "I get it, you don't like sharing your problems but Arthur, if you keep doing this one day you will explode and I don't want to be there to pick up whatever is left of you. You did it with Agravaine, you did it with your father, you did it with your mother, don't do it again— Just _stop_ being an ass and tell me. You want to be King one day? _Learn to trust people."_

Arthur slapped his hands on the table and looked up. "You really want to hear it, uh? _Fine,_ Morgana happened, happy? A patrol was sent in her direction a few days ago, four knights."

Merlin felt himself bleach under the news. All is anger evaporated. "Oh gods… has anyone heard from them?"

"They were supposed to arrive two days ago, and—I had to make a decision, Merlin." Arthur shook his head looking back at the table. "I don't know if I did the right thing."

"I know you did."

"How do you even know?" Arthur looked towards Merlin, seeking kind words when he deserved none. "You don't even know what I chose to do."

"Doesn't matter," Merlin shrugged looking back at Arthur. "You always do what you think is best for your people. I told you once that I believed in you, that has not changed."

Arthur shook his head and looked back at the table. Not able to hold the stare of Merlin any longer. He did not deserve such confidence or blind faith. Not now. Not when he felt inside of him that he had made the wrong call.

"I know that you did the right thing just by being you, Arthur. Don't lose faith just yet."

Merlin was a wise man and he knew Arthur needed time to process so instead he kept himself busy by wandering around the room once again, keeping an eye for anything that resembled a threat but he knew that even the most insignificant object could be a magical weapon. Then Merlin spotted something that even in the dire moment he couldn't resist to pass. He glanced at Arthur, he might kill him for it but… _it was right there!_

While Merlin was debating on his mind wherever or not go along with his idea. Arthur was still looking out the window. The death of his friends will hunt him for a long time, he saw his faces on his mind and it makes his heart heavy and his future grim, but he decided that instead of making those deaths an impediment, he would let them fuel him to do what it _needed_ to be done.

Gods, he felt incredibly tired. He wondered how on earth was he supposed to be king one day if he would have to make worse decisions like these on the future? He had practically bowed to kill his sister. How Merlin didn't want him to lose hope when things were heading slowly by rightfully to the path of war?

Arthur sighed and looked down to the table like it held the answers to his problems.

He was startled to see that the table stopped looking brown and instead turned to a faint blue. What? He sharply turned his head to the room just to find Merlin—wearing the cape of the King nonetheless—standing in the middle of the room, holding the rock in his hand with an impish smile on his face and twinkling in his eyes.

Well, so much to lose faith, Arthur thought with a grin as he stubbornly tried to keep his emotions in check. The light was so intense and bright it filled the whole room, specks of golden spots were dancing around with it. Arthur had never been a man who pondered about the universe and its secrets but he secretly wondered this might be a close representation. Oddly enough, bright as the light was, it didn't hurt his eyes. It was mystical and amazing, familiar even. Like Merlin. Arthur didn't dare blink dare he misses a second of it. It was like if suddenly Merlin's magic was a tangible thing. Apparently Merlin himself was amazed at it too, as he chuckled and looked around, seeing how the light reflected on the objects. He felt his magic around him, it was different from when he conjured it, like it somehow it was inside and outside of him at the same time. He heard Arthur soft laugh; it was a bit hysteric but a laugh nonetheless. With a last glance around Merlin dropped the stone.

The light died away the instant the rock hit the floor, and soon any indication that something magical happened died. Both friends just stayed in silence. Enjoying the moment. Feeling the last bits of magic disintegrate on the air.

Of course, one had to ruin it sooner rather than later.

"I told you. The best sorcerer you will find." Merlin shrugged accommodating the cape around him better.

"Jesus Christ, Merlin, leave that cape where you found it, you look _ridiculous_." Arthur scoffed but he rose from his seat, arms crossed. "Once you become court sorcerer you will get your own—as ridiculous as you might look but that will be your problem— but it can't be red, red is for knights and me, of course, deep royal blue is for kings so that color is mine to… so what about gray? I'll be nice, I will let you choose if I like the color that is."

Merlin rolled his eyes but did as he was told, returning the cape to the place he found it, it had been worth it, besides to see the shocked face of Arthur when he did what he did had been enough to tease the prat for a lifetime.

Arthur picked the stone and began to work again. He felt like a piece of his grief had lifted. Maybe that bloody saying was right; they needed each other to build Albion. He needed Merlin's blind faith on things and Merlin maybe needed something out of him, what exactly he didn't know but apparently Merlin saw it in him and for now that was enough.

"Once you become king can you gift me this?" Merlin asked bluntly and Arthur controlled himself not to laugh when he turned to see what Merlin was holding. _Of course_ , destiny chose to pair Arthur with Merlin— the biggest idiot on the planet— but Arthur smiled softly at himself when Merlin returned the wooden box to the desk of his father, although it was intrinsically painted it was probably the only thing that held no real value. Arthur had crafted it himself when he was a kid.

He would never, _ever,_ say it out loud, but if every person had a destined someone to be paired with, a destined friend per say, he wouldn't have any other.

"You can have the bloody thing, now focus and tell me what seems off in the room, we are wasting time." Arthur pressed.

"Told you, anything could be. Keep trying. That is how this works."

Arthur grumbled, he really didn't understand the first thing about magic, at least, weapons looked dangerous at all times. He moved to a table by the corner where plates, vases, and rich painted goblets were aligned. He tested a few silver plates that for him didn't look close to dangerous, when he passed a golden vase that shined merrily in the dim sunlight from the window. When the stone touched it the stone shined a faint blue.

Arthur breathed in and took a step back, was this… He tried again. It shined blue. It definitely shined blue. A smile crept on his face.

"Merlin!" Arthur said as he pointed to the vase and let out an amused bark. Not believing it himself. "This is it! I can't believe it! This is it!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"I'm not as stupid as you, Merlin." Arthur said as he smugly tapped the vase and once again the stone shined bright blue, not even close to what Merlin had managed before but enough to see it was indeed enchanted.

"Oh, I knew you were not that useless!" Merlin clapped once in victory and shook Arthur's arm. Arthur hastily shoved Merlin away, still grinning. "You did it!"

It was a good day when they both insulted each other and none of them cared.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take it and let's go find Gaius." Merlin said already thinking of spells he could try, one step towards the door.

"What? _You_ take it, there's no way in hell I'm touching this thing, Merlin."

* * *

 **A/N:** In another note, I hope that I least I made someone happy with this, my plan was always using the stone to find the vase, and they found it! _17 chapters later!_ But they are getting somewhere I _do_ have a plan! And now with the vase,we move forward on the story. What do think will happen next? We have Gwen to worry about, Gwaine and his brooding, then the vase itself, and of course Morgana and her evil machinations… much to think about. In any case, have a great, great day and hope your day is good and bright as Merlin's light.

Once again thank you for your reviews! Next chapter might (or not, depends on how fast I can write it down) take a while, since im out of pre-written chapters once again.

If Arthur seemed a bit OOC in this chapter my reason are because he has endured so much lately, I think he as talking to Merlin just to stop thinking about what he had just done and about what needed to be done.

 _ **Suricata**_ _:_ Thank you darling for your reviews, yes, Gwaine is up to something, hope I didn't go too harsh on him on this chapter but he was meant to make a mistake, like all the others, I will fix that soon too, and can only hope you like what is coming next. I'm also happy that you like Owen, he's funny isn't he? I adore him already, and I hope you like the bromance on this chapter too. I always wanted to hear about Arthur's childhood, if all of you liked that part I'm thinking of writing a bit on further chapters.


	20. Three Days of Grace

**Happy reading guys! A/N at the end.**

* * *

Three days of Grace

"To hear complaints with patience, even when complaints are vain, is one of the duties of friendship" Samuel Johnson

The first day attempting to break the spell couldn't come to it's end soon enough.

"A vase? My Father has _no idea_ of who I am because _of a vase?"_ Arthur asked in his most pratish-obnoxious voice. The prince was bewildered and if we are being honest, a bit offended _. A vase._ He had expected something more—he didn't know, more dangerous? But no _; a vase_.

A freaking vase.

The golden object seemed to glorify on his anger as it sat on top of a wooden table. It didn't look more threating now than as it did in his father's room a few hours ago.

The vase; besides being crafted with the most elegant design and the fact that it was made of pure gold, was nothing special. For the simple eye, it looked like an ordinary object. It had no inscriptions on the sides or insides whatsoever; all in all, it looked like it was missing some flowers. The fact that it looked like a flower vase, _of all things_ , is what upsets Arthur the most; it looked harmless! But then again Merlin looked inoffensive and that was the biggest understatement of the year.

"Are magical objects always this stupid, Merlin?" Arthur asked concerned. For years, he had thought that magic, evil magic, was found in the most horrid of things. He had had imagined cursed daggers, potions that could kill a man with just a drop, poisoned wine, he remembered Valiant, with his painted but quite alive snakes on a shield. In his mind, all of those were intrinsic objects that could lead men to their deaths. The vase, though, wasn't cooperating with this image.

Merlin shrugged, barely looking up from the book he was reading. Mirrors, necklaces, vases, goblets, books, daggers, clothes… Merlin was convinced that if you were smart enough, anything could be turned into a magical weapon, a concept that, apparently, Arthur was having trouble digesting.

Gaius and the sorcerer were sitting on a table nearby, books of all kinds scattered around them. From the moment Arthur and Merlin had managed to retrieve the object they had done nothing else but research; meal time had come and gone, Gaius cancelled his rounds, and now, with the sun dying on the horizon and dinner barely touched on another table, the day was soon to be over and so far they had found nothing that would lead them to a clue of what it was or how it worked. Now that they knew what the object was it narrowed the search down significantly, but that didn't mean it made it any less easy.

The prince felt incredibly useless and out his depth, he couldn't help them, he barely understood what they were talking about half of the time. A few times he had seen Merlin testing some theories, placing spells on the vase to see what happened, spells that apparently had no effect. How did Arthur knew? The grim look on Merlin's face afterwards was enough to go by. Therefore, as Merlin and the physician worked and researched and run different theories, the prince tested his own idea: Maybe if glared enough the bloody vase would feel his anger and suddenly break.

So, with nothing else to do and nowhere else to be, the prince stared at the bloody thing like it was the root of all his problems, which it actually _was_ , so—a few feet away from it, just to be safe—he just kept glaring at it, occasionally poking it with the tip of his sword.

"You know, Arthur, no matter how long you stare angrily at it, it won't disappear— _or break."_ Merlin said looking up from his book to stare at the prince with a sympathetic glance. Arthur shrugged histrionically and finally, tired from his position at the stool, went to sit on the windowsill, his eyes never leaving the vase for long. He had silently proclaimed himself the protector of the vase, he would be damned if they lost it or someone stole it.

"Can't you just burn it? Toss it on the ocean or something?" Arthur pressed. Arthur had attempted to slice it with his word the second Merlin placed the vase on a table to show it to Gaius. The result was having Merlin fixing his sword instead, and the sorcerer had to remind Arthur that magic was never that simple or easy. _Again._

After his failed attempts at destroying the vase—and a scold from Gaius telling Arthur that if he messed up the magic could backfire at Uther—Arthur had finally given up. _However_ , too much of Merlin's disgrace, he kept offering 'brilliant' ideas about how to deal with the vase.

It was driving Merlin crazy.

"Merlin, what if we heat it till the gold melts? Maybe we can mold it and break it into tiny pieces."

"What if we make Uther smash it?"

"Maybe Agravaine gave it to my Father as a gift, maybe if we convince Uther to gift it to someone else… the curse would pass along?"

"What if—no wait, this one is good _— what if_ I take it to another kingdom, maybe the farther away it loses the effect?"

Each question was met with a roll of eyes or pointed glance, the sorcerer hoped against hope that Arthur would take the hint and let him work for once in his life.

"Can't you just _blast_ the bloody thing, Merlin? You are supposed to be this great—magical.. human _being_." Arthur said unsurely as how to describe his friend and then scoffed. "You have to be useful… _somehow!"_

Merlin wanted to blast something, alright, but it wasn't the vase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The second day, Merlin, around midday, was utterly done with Arthur's questions, remarks, and brilliant ideas. He understood, he really did, the vase was finally right there in front of them, o _f course,_ Arthur was eager to break the spell and, _of course,_ Arthur was being his most annoying-prat-self in order to hide his insecurities concerning the whole ordeal. Merlin does understand but it does not mean he likes it. The sorcerer couldn't concentrate when he could _feel_ Arthur's anxiety all over the room, even when Arthur was quiet. Gaius seemed to be immune to this, though, as he kept working and reading, blissfully ignoring Arthur's questions by being immersed in his job. Merlin wondered if that was an ability that the physician had gotten over his years of being subject to Merlin, Arthur and Uther's ideas.

Be that as it may, Merlin soon figured out that he had to take the matter into his hands, he took his opportunity when Gaius ordered Merlin to retrieve a few books from the library that might help. Merlin had left the room before Arthur had a chance to offer himself instead.

His first thought was Gwen, she would make a fine distraction for the prince, maybe they could go and have a picnic or run some errands in the lower town, but soon he remembered, with a heavy heart, that Elyan along other knights were lost in the woods, probably dead by now. Leaving Gwen and Arthur alone will undoubtedly lead to a dark scenario that Merlin didn't want to subject either of them.

Merlin made yet another vow, he needed to get stronger, practice and master his magic, and as soon as the spell was broken he would commit his life and time to plan a way to defeat Morgana. Right now, though, he needed to find Arthur something to do, before he accomplished Morgana's mission and Merlin killed Arthur instead.

Thankfully his prayers were answered. Rounding the corner, looking fresh from a bath, was Sir Lancelot. At the sight of Merlin, the kind knight waited for Merlin to catch up with him in the hall.

"Hey, Merlin, how is the—"

"I need your help, please say yes." Merlin cut him short as he came to a halt in front of the knight.

"Of course, Merlin, whatever you need, are you alright?" Lancelot blinked amused at the sight his friend.

"It's Arthur," Merlin said looking around. "He's restless, he needs to do something and its driving me mad. I'm much closer to find a way to turn Arthur into a toad, than to find a way to break the spell, I swear!" Merlin wickedly whispered looking back at Lancelot.

The kind knight chuckled and tilted his head. "Asking a lot of questions, then? Is he worse than me?"

Merlin smirked and shook his head, back in the day, when Lancelot had just found out about Merlin's magic, he had made a habit of asking everything he could think magic-related. Merlin had enjoyed it,—never before someone had asked him about his magic— he also enjoyed answering Arthur's questions, but right now Arthur seemed stuck in just one line of thinking.

"Yours were intelligent questions, Lancelot. Arthur just keeps asking— in different ways— if I can't either blow, explode, disintegrate, burn, slice, disappear, the vase." Merlin smiled against his will. "He is definitely worse than you."

"I have knights practice today, though, so maybe after that." Lancelot offered. You could only miss knights practice if you were injured or on duty, otherwise, there were little excuses left that could work.

"Already fixed it," Merlin smirked triumphantly. Merlin, after all, was the servant _of the prince_ , and even if nobody noticed,— or cared— he does have a bit of power around the castle. All it took for Leon to give Lancelot the day off was saying that Arthur had demanded his presence for the whole day. "So, will you take him?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur _, surprisingly,_ objected to the idea.

"Merlin, I can't very well leave you with this thing here." Arthur motioned for the vase after a few minutes of arguing, where Merlin didn't want to say that he just wanted him gone and Arthur didn't want to say that he just didn't fancy leaving.

"What— _why?_ Are you going to protect me against the bad vase or something?" Merlin rolled his eyes as he purposely took the vase from the table—Arthur cringed at the bluntness in which Merlin treated such an evil artifact, it took all his willpower to not raise his hand and snatch the thing away from Merlin— and placed it on top of a shelve. "Off you go, look. If anything happens, anything at all, trust me you will be the first one to know."

Arthur had just glared and sat stubbornly on a stool, daring him to dismiss him again; that was until Lancelot showed up with Gwen in tow—Merlin smirked and shared a look with Lancelot, if a person could take Arthur away from here was Gwen. Even the great prince of Camelot couldn't say no to sword-training and a promise of a delicious meal at Gwen's, let alone when Gwen asked so nicely.

Arthur gave Merlin a significant look before he left.

"Anything happens, Merlin, anything at all and you send for me." Arthur demanded still hesitating at the door. Merlin nodded tiredly and waved a hand in his direction, ushering him away. Arthur looked aghast and opened his mouth to say something that probably went along the lines of ' _Since when you dismiss your prince, you idiot?'_ but Lancelot sighed and closed the door behind them, shepherding Arthur away before he had time to put his thoughts into words.

When Arthur came back, late at night, beaten and sweaty from working out with Lancelot, Merlin felt a pang of sympathy. He knew, from the redness of Arthur's face, that the moment Lancelot had let him go, Arthur had run to see if there had been any changes. Merlin bit his lips together as he shook his head. Arthur nodded tiredly before he looked around, different emotions swirling on his eyes.

Gaius was busy working on a potion by the other side of the room, so he missed the look that flickered on Arthur's face for a second before it was gone, but Merlin had been paying attention and he narrowed his eyes as Arthur gave another vague nod and excused himself for the night, telling Gaius and Merlin to get some sleep too, before he closed the door softly behind him.

Merlin stared at the spot he had been occupying for a few minutes, he began wondering if Arthur knew something Merlin was not aware off. The sorcerer looked towards the vase and his eyes shined gold. Nothing happened. Merlin looked towards the door again, an uneasy feeling growing inside of him.

After an hour or so Gaius told Merlin that they should probably go to sleep and get some rest if they were going to be working at this the next day. Merlin had agreed and helped Gaius with blowing the candles off, however, Merlin stayed awake longer after Gaius had gone to sleep, the vase on his hands and the look on Arthur's face on his mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The third day, even Merlin began to think that something was off about the vase. It was not normal the way the vase had barely reacted to any spells or potions, now that he was aware of it, Merlin could sense a layer of magic around it, tingling in the air when he gets near enough. From the moment he had seen it shine in Uther's room he got a funny feeling that he quickly linked it to the fact that it was an object that was being used for evil.

Now, though, seeing nothing had worked so far, Merlin began pondering if the nagging feeling he gets from the vase had something to do besides it being a magical object. He didn't know what exactly it was, but the more time he spends with the vase in the room the more he was convinced that something was escaping him, what he didn't know but so far he was not that preoccupied, worse things had come into this chambers or into his hands and he would find the solution, all that he was worried about was the time it was taking.

Merlin scrubbed his face tiredly, closing his eyes and pushing the book he was reading out of his vision to give himself a break. Arthur—who was once again stuck with Merlin, seeing that Lancelot had duties to attend— smiled knowingly at the sight of Merlin, he felt the same after reading books, over books, _over books_ , of Camelot's laws or endless parchments of treaties he had to oversee. Gaius was the only one who kept doing his self-assigned job, reading page after page in silence, occasionally scribbling something down on a piece of parchment.

Merlin looked at Gaius across the room, then at Arthur perched on the windowsill, and dropped his head unceremoniously to the table, winning a scoff and chuckle from Arthur. Merlin tilted his head to the side to look at Arthur with the face he always wore when he was done with something—that something was almost always Arthur— but in this case, he was done with the research. "God, I feel like I have been reading for years. I don't even remember where I saw anything; everything is just a mess in my head. If you asked me where is the spell that makes you unavailable to lie for a day, I wouldn't know!"

"You will find it again, Merlin." Arthur mused, quietly.

That was another thing that was off today; Arthur had barely spoken at all. He was unusually quiet, reading a book of the history on Camelot, only once or twice asking Merlin something a about magic of the old religion, trying to link in his head what he was reading with possible statements about magic around England, when he was sure that magic had helped to save different kingdoms or towns.

Merlin looked at Arthur attentively from his spot on the table before he closed his eyes, giving himself a five-minute rest, he knew why Arthur was so quiet, he was sure that if Arthur was behaving was because Lancelot must have given Arthur quite a scold yesterday. About what exactly, Merlin didn't know or mind as long as he could enjoy this peace for a few minutes.

As Merlin closed his eyes, Arthur closed his book and looked out the window, replaying the conversation Lancelot and him have had yesterday.

Lancelot was an observant man, he knew something was off with Arthur the second Arthur refused Gwen's dinner and invented some excuse to avoid going to her house. Gwen had been slightly put off, of course, but did not press the matter, so when Arthur turned on his heel leaving for the lower town, Lancelot declined her offer too, choosing to follow the prince out the castle.

Arthur didn't want to admit it, but since his Father did not demand anything from him any longer he had neglected his duties, now, stepping outside the palace he realized there were bigger things to worry about. Not more important, in his mind nothing was more important than Merlin finding a cure for his father, but surely there were more pressing matters to attend.

Hearing Gwen asking about when Elyan was due to come back made his heart tighten. She had lost his father and now her brother too? And both because Arthur had not been paying attention. He dreaded the moment where he would have to face her. To tell her. As the prince walked around and people called for his attention the prince realized that being stuck in a room doing nothing was doing exactly that for the kingdom: Nothing. He had to leave and trust Merlin to work on the vase, and while Merlin worked in what he was good, Arthur would work in what _he_ was good: His people.

Lancelot followed him around, not asking once about the change of plans, staying respectfully back when Arthur was talking to a seller or trader. Once or twice Arthur asked for his opinion on whatever matter, and the knight waited patiently when people drew near to either talk to the prince about their recent problems or offer their condolences of Agravaine's loss. Lancelot didn't know how Arthur could stand it, but he did.

After a few hours in the lower town—where they evaded the tavern, or the places the knights off-duty frequented— Arthur and Lancelot left for training. It was only then, in the desolated training ground, that Lancelot finally dared to talk about the only thing that had crossed his mind recently.

"So, any luck with the vase?" Lancelot asked as he aimed for Arthur's chest, Arthur blocked it effortlessly and shook his head.

"Nothing so far. Merlin is working on it." Arthur grunted before he pushed the sword away and went for a jab of his own. Lancelot raised his shield just in time.

"It might take a while, but Merlin will figure it out," Lancelot said before he ducked the sword aimed for his head. "He always does."

Arthur grunted as an answer as they battled for a few more minutes, they had been sparring for almost an hour now and both of them were exahusted, finally a few minutes later, Lancelot took a few steps backs and raised his sword over his head, indicating time off.

Arthur pushed himself straighter, breathing heavily and nodded, dropping to the floor to rest for a moment and catch his breath. Lancelot sat in front of him, arm propped on a leg before he stared at Arthur up and down.

"What is it, Lancelot?" Arthur managed to ask between breaths.

"Something happened, isn't it? With Gwaine." Lancelot said and stopped Arthur from commenting with a raised hand "It's alright, Merlin told me not to ask, so I won't. However, there is something I think you should know, though I don't know if Merlin told you, with all that has been going on with the rock and the vase."

Arthur closed his eyes and nodded, bracing himself for what was to come. That was how Lancelot told him about Merlin's letter interception, the way Arthur looked alarmed over the news indicated that Merlin had yet to utter a word about it. As usual, wherever Arthur was concerned, he cared more for Arthur's problems and well-being than his own.

Both knights discussed for a long time. They knew that the in-and-out of mail was a duty for the knights, most of the time the shifts were not jotted down in any book, however, Arthur agreed that Gaius's mail was confidential, no knight would open a letter of his in his right mind. Uther would have them hang. Arthur scrubbed his face and jabbed the sword beside him, for a moment, tiredness overwhelmed him.

"That means Agravaine was not the only infiltration in the castle." Arthur said with a suffering sigh, Lancelot nodded in agreement, he himself had feared the same but the question remained. Who?

They tried to start a list of suspects, but the as they began naming knights the more farfetched it looked. Arthur trusted each knight with his life, and so his heart refused to cooperate or assimilate that one of them had betrayed him. In the end, no matter how perceptive they were, neither could come up with an idea as to who could have done it.

They were silent after that, each of them dragging conclusions out of this. Then Lancelot pressed about his change of attitude this afternoon, or why he had so bluntly refused Gwen's company. Arthur's guilt made the prince bent, and so he told Lancelot about Elyan's search party, along with the decision he had made concerning his friends. Unlike Merlin, who was no strategist and trusted Arthur just by blind faith, Lancelot understood his point of view by the logical, strategist way. Arthur had been so relieved to hear someone agreeing with him, that had he not been sitting on the ground he would had fallen from the relief.

"There's a reason Merlin doesn't want you to go after Morgana on your own, the same way he didn't want me to go after you, back when you went missing," Lancelot said as he looked down at his sword, twisting it on his hands. "Merlin is the only person that can defeat Morgana, anybody else who tries ends up dead. You did the right call, Arthur."

Lancelot was quiet after that, even though he knew it was the right thing to do, it pained his heart, now he understood the hastiness in which Arthur had refused Gwen's invitation. Lancelot himself didn't know how he would approach her now, usually, a week must pass before a search patrol is considered missing on duty.

"Gwaine does not think that," Arthur said slowly, almost with a scoff. "He knows about Morgana but I don't think he understands how powerful she is, or how close she was to take the palace once in the past."

"That's why he's not talking to you."

"I should call that an improvement," Arthur said tiredly before he smirked. "In any case, with the sword test looming above us, and the vase in our hands, I believe Gwaine's anger towards me is the least of my problems."

"He will understand—eventually." Lancelot conceded. There was a pause in which Lancelot noticed a strange look on Arthur's face. "Arthur, is everything alright? You know, as alright things can go?" Lancelot pressed, observing every inch of Arthur's face before the prince turned his eyes to Lancelot and nodded. Lancelot was not quite convinced but before he could ask Arthur beat him.

"You said that Morgana is only Merlin's to defeat, but Merlin told me he's not ready yet, not confident enough to win." Arthur pondered, scratching his chin. "He told me he needed to train, why? If Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer to walk this earth—I'm still struggling with that—why does he need to train?"

The sun was sinking on the horizon, and sooner rather than later there will be no light left to spar. Both knights relished the last bits of sun rays on their skins as the chilly air blew gently. Winter was coming and soon enough even under the sun the coldness was going to get unbearable.

"Well, apparently, there are different kinds of magic and different ways you can train it," Lancelot told Arthur what he had managed to learn in the past years. "While Merlin is intelligent and his magic probably overpasses Morgana's, his magic is untrained, so to speak. Morgausse trained Morgana for a few years, making her quicker, I guess, on conjuring and evading spells, and while Merlin _knows_ spells, his magic his raw, cruder, compared to hers."

Arthur hummed. "A younger knight could easily kill you if you are overconfident. I guess when it comes to magic luck and skills are equally needed. God knows Gwaine is the only knight who has outmatched me because of that."

"He has a few tricks under his belt." Lancelot agreed amiably, Gwaine had a very different but equally efficient way of sword fighting, more times than not, that had been the difference between life and dead situations, or between winning and losing against Arthur . "Good thing Merlin is not overconfident, he does not say it, but he dreads as much as he waits for the moment when he has to face her. He wants to put an end to the misery she causes, but he's aware that they almost even, and as in any battle, one step wrong…"

One step wrong and Merlin would not get alive out of it. Arthur placed his arms around his legs, forcing himself to think. He had much to think about. They sat there for a few more minutes before Lancelot stood up. Startling Arthur from his thoughts.

"One last spar, before the day is over?" Lancelot offered before Arthur pushed himself to his feet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was a knock on the door, starting both friends awake from their thoughts, they shared a glance before they turned to the doors, but did not move. Arthur instantly got to his feet as Gaius stopped his reading. All of them thinking of all the different reasons of why someone would be there knocking when they had not been bothered before. Was it Uther? Did he found out about the stone—that they had yet to return, three days later—or had he noticed that his vase was missing? It could be Leon, Arthur thought, looking for him to reprimand him some more about the decisions he had taken lately.

Gaius motioned for Merlin to hide the vase. Merlin just threw it unceremoniously into his room—Arthur was so aghast at the action he could barely move—and then with a flick of his hands and his eyes shining gold all the books and papers went to settle themselves on a top shelve.

A knock again.

"Is somebody home? It's uh— Owen, Gaius. It's alright, I'm alone." The knight say after a moment, and everybody relaxed visibly, at least it wasn't Uther. Gaius got from his seat and raised his brows. "Not that… me coming alone or not it's important."

"Well? Do something, you two." Gaius whispered as he moved his hands. "You look frightened, for god's sake."

Arthur opened and closed his mouth, still staring at the place where Merlin had shoved the vase before he sat on the windowsill and took his book. Merlin took whichever book nearby and started to read, for a change.

"Or maybe I am talking to myself…?" Owen's voice carried inside the room when Gaius opened the door and Merlin chuckled at the sight of Owen looking down at his feet, hand raise to knock again, startled the knight smiled at Gaius and waved at Merlin at the table, he stepped inside after Gaius ushered him and raised his brows at seeing the prince too, but wisely did not comment.

"I—I was sent to look for you, Gaius," Owen announced as he stepped inside and bowed towards Arthur, who nodded in return, arms crossed. Then the knight turned towards Gaius. "I'm sorry to interrupt and all, but I was sent to look for you. You see I was in the lower town and a few matters were brought to my attention. There's a kid who has been sick for a few days in the lower town, his mother begged me to come and fetch you, then there is an elder couple in the west part of the city with the fly, I believe… _and_ a few maids were complaining about some potions that were long overdue? They didn't elaborate."

Owen looked curious about that piece of information before Gaius sighed and nodded, half amused half grimacing as he stood up from his table. "Oh yes, cramps medicine, horrible, dreadful things woman have to endure."

At the mention of cramps Merlin and Owen turned a bit pink on the ears and the physician scolded them as Arthur laughed at their faces. The first real laugh in days.

"Oh, c'mon Merlin, it's perfectly normal." Gaius chimed from his spot. Merlin didn't understand how bleeding for four days was perfectly normal but he just nodded, embarrassed enough as he was, he threw Arthur a ball of paper to shut the prince up, that only made Arthur laugh harder.

"So, will you go and attend them, then?" Owen asked forgetting about his embarrassment quicker than Merlin. His hand laced behind him.

"Certainly." Gaius went to fetch his things from around the chambers, placing them in a wooden satchel as he glanced at Arthur who nodded in return, he had kept Gaius locked here long enough, he needed to tend to his people. He, of course, felt like it was partially wasted time, but nothing that could be done about that. "I have forgotten about doing my rounds these past days, been busy with, well— other matters. Thank you, Sir Owen, for bringing me this news. I shall see them before the day ends."

With that, Owen nodded and waited for Gaius as he walked around fetching things from shelves or tables. The knight passed his weight to one foot to the other and Merlin and Arthur shared a glance. After years, they knew when the knights had something else to say besides delivering direct orders.

"Sir Owen, Is there anything else you want to say?" Arthur asked.

Owen looked at Arthur and then at Gaius, who had picked his satchel along all the medicines and herbs he thought he was going to need, he raised his brows when he noticed that Owen was still standing there.

"Oh, is that request again, Sir Owen?" Gaius smiled knowingly and Owen relaxed, nodding sheepishly as he massaged his neck.

"I… uh—yes. If it is not too much to ask?" Owen said meekly before he shrugged. "I know Merlin always goes with you but, well…"

"Nonsense, he has important things to do today, you will be fine company." Gaius waved a hand.

Merlin raised his eyebrows as he titled this head curiously. "What? _Company?"_

"Well, this is my project number two." Owen smirked, and Merlin nodded, remembering the past conversation while Arthur tried hard to look like he understood a word Owen was saying, _projects_? "Whenever you leave with Arthur to hunting trips or whatever, I help Gaius with his rounds around Camelot."

"Sir Owen here—" Gaius said amiably as he looked at Merlin pointedly. "—wants to become a physician in the future, Merlin. Whenever you are not around—refusing to learn from my knowledge, may I add—I take Sir Owen along with me so he can learn a thing or two."

"A physician." Arthur deadpanned as he looked at Owen. "I didn't know you wanted to be a physician, Owen."

"There's more in life than being a knight, I guess." Owen shrugged. Arthur looked like he had just swallowed one of the awful potions Gaius makes and Owen quickly raised a hand. "Not that… being a knight is not an honor, Arthur, but it comes in handy, whenever someone is hurt and _well,_ it doesn't hurt to know the basics, right? I hope you don't mind, Merlin?"

"What? No, of course not." Merlin shook his head fascinated, if he had known this from the beginning he would have assigned Owen to do the rounds he hated to do so much. "Gaius is always complaining about me, maybe he will stop now that he will have a more willing to learn pupil. Not that I don't enjoy your… uh... lessons, Gaius."

More like endless lectures but Merlin didn't say it.

"The day will come when you regret those words, Merlin." Gaius narrowed his eyes at Merlin before turning to assess both boys left behind. "Well Sire, Merlin, if you excuse me."

"Excused!" Merlin said slapping the table, grinning all the while. Owen shook his head, no wonder why Gaius was always complaining about Merlin's boyish behavior. Gaius raised his brows at them, in a very fatherly way to express he didn't want his chambers destroyed when he came back and with that he left, motioned for Owen to follow him.

" _Right_ , well, see you around Merlin, Sire." Owen nodded towards Arthur who managed to nod back before Owen was gone, closing the door behind him.

"I didn't know someone actually appreciated the long medicine lectures of Gaius," Merlin said marveled, staring at the door before he turned towards Arthur. "Who knew Owen wanted to be a physician?"

"Merlin, he just said that he didn't want to be a knight." Arthur shook his head, scoffing a little, as always Merlin was noticing the wrong things.

"Oh, he just said he didn't want to be _jus_ t a knight, it's understandable."

"He's a protector of the realm, a knight, there is no higher honor," Arthur said with crossed arms and an angry face. "I mean, it's alright he wants to learn medicine, after all, it does come in handy but I thought all my knights were happy being knights."

Merlin raised his eyebrows in a way that let Arthur know he was being a prat.

"What—am I wrong?"

Merlin didn't answer.

"Perfect, I am wrong." Arthur waved a hand annoyed. "So my knights hate being knights."

Merlin rolled his eyes and stared at the door once again, Merlin remembered the talk that Owen had with him at the tavern.

'Once you take everything away from Arthur, everything he was born with, what is left?'

Arthur sat again on the windowsill looking out the city and as Merlin flashed his eyes gold and the books and papers once again aligned themselves in the table Merlin saw it clearly. Arthur was a no one. Without his title of knight and prince, Arthur was just a man that was watching outside to the city. Nothing else. Wasn't that the reason he had been stuck with Merlin here?

Arthur could not see it quite yet but he was having an identity crisis, or maybe he was aware but Merlin had just noticed now. Arthur itched to go to meetings but he had to remind himself he was not welcomed there anymore, he got restless because he itched to do something, he wanted to see his Father and couldn't and Merlin could see the solemn stare on his face every time a knight walked nearby. He couldn't be part of them just yet, moreover, he had to train with the guards instead of the knights, and more times than not Arthur was left in his chambers alone, unable to do half the things he used to do.

Arthur, without the tasks he was _born_ to do, was just a man waiting for something to happen.

Merlin almost choked realizing how much he hated the idea. Owen was right, Arthur needed a project, needed to do something otherwise he feared that Arthur, if this kept on going, would lose track of who he was.

Merlin sighed and when he went to take a book he caught sight of the bunches of letters that Gaius had gotten early in the day. He stared at the letters for a long time and found himself smiling, reminded of his mother. He took one on his hand before he felt like he was struck by lighting.

He knew what to do.

Like pushed from his stool by in invisible power, Merlin stood up, clasped once in excitement and dashed to his room, Arthur curiously stood up from the windowsill but before he had time to ask Merlin had dashed back with the vase at hand—Arthur cringed once again at the careless way Merlin touched it—and shoved it inside his own satchel without a second glance.

"Merlin? What is going on? Where are you going?" Arthur asked bewildered as he watched Merlin took a book from a shelve, before he annoyed huffed and threw it to a table. " _Mer_ lin!"

At that moment someone knocked on the door two times shortly, then a pause for a second and another two short knocks. Merlin thanked the gods above.

"Open the door." Merlin vaguely waved in the direction of the door. "It's Lancelot."

Arthur raised his brows but did was he was told with a slight scowl on his face, it certainly looked like he was only good for opening and closing doors lately. Sure enough, it was Lancelot, how did Merlin figure that out he didn't know. Lancelot and the prince shared a look when Merlin cheered once he found his desired book.

"He went mental two minutes ago," Arthur said crossing his arms as he watched Merlin dashing around the room before he turned to his friends.

"Merlin?" Lancelot asked as Merlin passed them both and headed for the exist.

"I have to go and seek advice," Merlin said as he opened the wooden door, eyes twinkling. "Wait for me here. You stay here and do whatever boring things you knight do."

"What?" Arthur asked but Merlin didn't stay long enough to hear him, he had already closed the door and dashed down the hall. "Alright, he has to clean one hundred swords when he comes back."

Lancelot chuckled and motioned Arthur to get inside, Lancelot had a few papers in his hands, he gave them to Arthur quite solemnly and the smiles died on their faces.

"They were in Leon's cot," Lancelot said as he went to take a seat on the table, Arthur following behind, reading the papers with dread. "Leon is thinking about addressing Uther himself about Elyan's missing party."

Arthur let himself fall on a stool and looked up at Lancelot.

"Time to choose, Arthur," Lancelot said after a few moments. "We either tell Leon what is going on or we let him go to Uther first thing tomorrow."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merlin didn't have to wait long for Kilgharrah to show up.

He paced on the clear, the sun had long gone hidden behind the mountains and now he only wished he had taken his jacket with him when he had left, the night was a chilly one and he thought about making a fire to warm himself, but he didn't risk it, but he had grown paranoid as off lately, with a stalker or an enemy inside the palace he couldn't be sure he had not been followed, even thought he had taken his time getting there and double checked the route.

Then he snorted, if he was followed here they were about to see him talk with a dragon, a talking dragon no less, so blowing all carefulness to the wind, he lighted up a ball of fire to keep himself warm, the light offering a clear view around him. He turned on his spot, sure enough, no one screamed and nothing moved. He shrugged.

Merlin heard the great dragon before he saw him, hearing the beating of his wings in the distance before he saw his black figure against the darker sky; Kilgharrah rounded the clear twice before he finally stopped a few feet away from Merlin.

"Good evening, young warlock." The dragon said in his old and ominous voice, once he was on the ground. Merlin smirked up. "Long time since I have heard from you, and quite reckless you have grown ever since…"

"I figured that if you were with me there is no point in hiding my magic." Merlin shrugged as he found a log to sit on. The ball following him a few feet above his head.

The dragon made himself comfortable on the grass, as he kept his neck straight. "I assume you did not call me here just to point that out, is that right, Merlin?"

"Why, you busy?" Merlin shook his head; can't he have a nice conversation with the great dragon on occasion? Apparently not.

"You might be surprised." The dragon said with and Merlin furrowed his eyebrows, however, before he could ask the dragon asked first. "What can I do for you, Merlin?"

Merlin as all answer motioned for the vase that was standing a few feet away from the great creature, in the night it was barely visible, a little thing compared to dragon itself. Merlin stood up hastily and walked to the vase—the ball of fire tagging along— and the vase shined merrily in the light. Merlin didn't say anything. He just crossed his arms for the verdict.

The dragon stared down at it for a moment, trying to get in even with it, he placed his paws on either side of his head before he lowered his snout close to the ground. He narrowed his huge brow-golden eyes at the vase and then. Close enough, now, the dragon went stiff for a flick of a second, when the magic of the vase came in contact with his, he frowned, — as much as dragoons could frown—and after a moment, he straightened up. Merlin saw it the whole ordeal in silence before he sighed.

"I got to the same conclusion as you did—it took me a while, to be honest." Merlin sighed as he looked down at the vase, feeling like kicking it just in annoyance before he looked up to the dragon's eyes. "Did you felt it too?"

The dragon nodded. "I did, but that is not the question, Emrys, the question remains: what do you plan to do about it?"

"Don't call me Emrys," Merlin mumbled out of habit and sighed. "You will not help, then?" Merlin pledged, trying his luck but the dragon scoffed.

"I found it amusing, really, that you think I know all the answers to your problems, young warlock." The dragon confessed in his rumbling voice before he shook his head. The scales shining in the dim light of Merlin's fire. "The truth is that this vase is more complex than you and I think of, Merlin."

Of course, the dragon wouldn't help, but he saw that coming, after all, as the great golden dragon had told him countless times that anything related to Uther, was not related to him. Merlin looked down at the vase, he had been thinking about that for a day now. There was a reason why nothing worked, and there was a reason why there were no spells on books that could help.

Before Merlin could speak the dragon demanded a report on Camelot, about Arthur and Morgana, when Merlin was finished the dragon didn't look pleased in the least.

"You seem to think all it's over because one man is dead, Merlin, with what I have been informed, there are bigger matters to attend that this… _vase_. Morgana, the witch, is planning something and it's your destiny to stop her before it's too late."

Merlin almost rolled his eyes, he really didn't need a daily reminder. Merlin nodded resolutely after a moment.

"I know, and concerning that I have a proposition of sorts and an idea that needs your approval," Merlin said looking straight at the dragon, who stood straighter under the blazing eyes of the young boy. The dragon tilted his head to the side. Kilgharrah had the idea he wasn't going to like this.

"I have a feeling you will do so with, or without my approval, Merlin," Kilgharrah said. If he had been human he would have rolled his eyes in extreme annoyance if Merlin's smirk was anything to go by, the dragon felt incredibly old. He was too ancient and magnificent to be dealing with this. "Very well, Emrys, explain me your plan."

Once Merlin explained, and after a lot of convincing from Merlin's part, the dragon relented, though still doubtful of the whole idea, however, he could see where Merlin was going with this, he just hoped Merlin knew what he was doing. If all, it would be amusing to watch.

"Merlin," the dragon called after his master before the sorcerer left to the castle. "If anything goes wrong… it would be on you, remember that. You must be careful on your doings, Emrys, and do not take this lightly."

Merlin nodded, as he mumbled again that he didn't like to be called Emrys, and with those last words the great dragon took to the sky. However, the words kept ringing in his head all the way back to Camelot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Merlin arrived at Gaius's chambers late at night he was surprised to see the whole candles lighted. In the middle of the room, sitting quite solemnly on a table, he found the physician, Arthur, and Lancelot. All of them in silence. When Merlin stepped inside they just gave him a look before returning their stares to the table. Well, what a lovely way to be received, Merlin thought. All of them looking like they have different bad news to share. Brilliant.

Merlin, sadly used to this by now, just nodded to them all, closed the door—placing the usual spell— and sat beside Lancelot, opposite from Arthur. The four men were quiet, assessing each other for a few moments. They looked like men that were about to show their winning card, or in this case, the reason of their solemn faces.

Gaius placed a rolled parchment in front of him while Arthur's toyed for a moment with the white stone on his hands before he lowered it to the table. Lancelot shrugged and laid a few papers in front of him as Merlin— feeling like he had the best winning card— nodded, setting the vase in the middle of the table with a thud and a smirk—he ignored the Arthur's cringe— and the way Arthur's eyes didn't light up. If Merlin would have discovered a way to break the spell he would have dashed inside yelling in delight.

There was a silence for a moment before it was broken by the prince.

"Alright, me first then," Arthur said after a long dreadful sigh and pointed to the rock, one hand scrubbing his face. "My father is starting to doubt that the rock he has it's the original, he told Gaius he wants to test it again with him tomorrow morning, that means we have to return it tonight, Merlin."

Merlin nodded, he knew they couldn't keep it forever, he schooled his features, the stone would be a great advantange on his plan but he could deal without it.

"so, what's that?" Merlin asked instead as he motioned with his head towards the parchment, and by the attentive looks on the rest of the table, Merlin was sure Gaius had just come back with this news.

"This is the final manuscript of the sword on the stone test." Gaius sighed as he looked at the three men, Arthur sighed heavily. "Uther already chose a day, he stalled it in honor of Agravaine, but he decided that enough was enough. Your father is restless and decided to have the test two weeks from now. Nothing I said deterred him. The test is taking place, Sire, I'm afraid, sooner than we thought. He will talk with the royals ten days from now, the next day he's giving orders of spreading the news to all corners of the kingdom, and in fourteen days, no more, no less, the first day of the test will arrive."

Lancelot and Merlin shared a glance, unable to think of what to say. Arthur took the writing, unrolled it, and began reading, he was not surprised, since he had himself volunteered to find this stone test, he knew sooner rather than later time would be up, but he was surprised with one thing:

"It does not say that its meant to find a heir," Arthur said looking at the physician. "He forgot, which is highly unlikely, or did you have anything to do with this?

"It took me quite a few days to convince him."Gaius nodded. "but I insisted that if people knew what the test was exactly about people might cheat. this way it would be fairer for the winner."

"So what does it say, then?" Lancelot asked as Arthur passed him the note, Merlin scuttled over to read over his shoulder but Lancelot saved him from that as he began reading out loud. "The gratification, for the rightful person who pulls this sword out of its rock, goes beyond imagination. The winner will be rewarded with the highest of honors in all the four corners of the kingdom of Camelot, receiving all kind of riches and prizes for his honorable quest."

The paper kept on going but for now, it was all they needed to hear.

"Of course, Uther will announce the real reward once the test is over," Gaius said and then looked at Merlin. "But we all count on the fact that in ten days, Merlin, you will have figured out a way to break the spell, avoiding all this mess of the test, am I correct?"

Lancelot turned towards Merlin with hope but Merlin was only watching Arthur, who was intently staring at his hands. Arthur definitely knew something that Merlin didn't, something concerning the vase, and it did not make Merlin curious, it make him a bit angry at him.

"Well, what about you?" Merlin asked Lancelot instead of giving a straight answer. Lancelot blinked but complied.

"Leon wanted to talk to Uther tomorrow morning about Elyan's missing party," Lancelot motioned to the papers in front of him. "He thought that the loss of five knights required a search party in the least."

"What do you mean _wanted_? Did he change his mind?" Gaius asked, his eyes snapping towards Arthur.

"Arthur…" Merlin started but Arthur cut him short with a glance.

"I told him, alright? I had to." Arthur sighed and waved his hands in front of him. "I just told him about Morgana, Merlin, don't look so out of sorts." He said annoyed before he put his emotions back in place and looked at the three-man around. "Things are getting out of our hands, we need more people on our side. We can't keep fighting this battle alone."

Apparently the only one mad at this decision was Merlin, since Gaius just looked affronted but nodded and Lancelot looked like he himself have had the idea.

"The more people know about Morgana, the more they are going to start questioning why you are not doing something about it, and the more they might start to see that something is wrong with Uther." Merlin hissed to all of them, even though he didn't have to with the silent spell on the door. "No one can know about your father."

"But I can't very well let Leon and other five men go on an impossible quest, can I?" Arthur retorted back. "Look, I know that most of the time you have a… very straight line of vision about things, Merlin, but this needed to be done, I trust Leon with Morgana's secret, he's in charge of the knights and I hope that between Gwaine, Lancelot and him they can retain my knights from asking questions for a bit longer. I understand the predicament of my father, trust me, no one wants him back more than I do, but Merlin… we are at war." Arthur said with the most patience as he looked straight at his friend face, forgetting Gaius and Lancelot were there.

"We are at war, and so far it's just the two of us against Morgana, who knows who is on her side. I'm also aware that your letters have been intercepted (Merlin bit his lip in remorse of not sharing this sooner) and thing is, Merlin, we are not safe here _, you_ are not safe here, and I'm trying everything in my power to keep you, my father, and my people alive, at the same time that I have to keep a façade for the rest my people. Pretending that the shadow of war is not looming over the horizon …" Arthur stopped to get some air into his lungs, looking down for a moment before he faced Merlin. Arthur wondered, vaguely, if Morgana was even aware of how much chaos she was making or of all these turns of events were really just that. Linked Events. "I cannot afford to lose this war, Merlin, I can't, I _won't_."

Merlin let all the air in his lungs go in a rush before he nodded. At war, they were at war, a silent one but a war that was costing people's lives, Elyan and his patrol were the first… no, that wasn't true, was it? The bloodshed began even before Agravaine, it started when Morgana turned on them and went with Morgausse. Merlin had kind of divided the story there; the moment when Morgana left, when she was found, and when she turned definitely evil. Merlin looked at the table in dread, thinking and relating all the losses the woman had caused over the years.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." Arthur said quietly. Gaius and Lancelot shared a look, neither of them knew what he meant but Merlin did. He was sorry because Arthur could not help him this time, could not punch him in the face and knock him out to keep him safe. Merlin needed to fight this war, not alone, but certainly it weighted on his shoulders.

Merlin sighed and looked up, he smirked softly. These decisions Arthur made, the way he did these things, was why Merlin was certain Arthur would be a great king.

"I know." Merlin said taking a few moments to digest the news and his eyes landed on the vase. Arthur followed his stare and nodded.

"About the vase… and Morgana… Lancelot told me you needed time to practice, in order to get better, in order to defeat her." Arthur stated kindly before Merlin sighed, knowing this conversation between them was long overdue.

"My magic… is not as controlled or as sharps at hers, in the end, it's all about control and practice, but there is just so much practice I can get here," Merlin said before he straightened up on his seat. "But that is where I come in."

He smirked and the three men on the table stiffened. Oh no.

"What did you do, Merlin?" Gaius asked concerned.

"Well, I found you a project." Merlin announced as he drummed his hands on the table. Lancelot raised his brows at the use of words.

"A project?" Arthur asked bewildered, again with the projects thing. "What are you talking about?"

"How do you feel about making a trip?" Merlin asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"Oh, _gods."_

"You've got to be kidding me _, Mer_ lin," Arthur spat. "A _trip?_ Where to? _What for?_ "

Merlin assessed the looks of everybody on the table, Lancelot was the only one grinning, he trusted Merlin's decisions just as Merlin trusted Arthur's, and with one last look at the vase, the sorcerer leaned on the table, eyes sparkling as he whispered excitedly.

"Ealdor."

* * *

 **A/N** : Well! This was the chapter I slaved myself over with, I wanted so many things to happen and I just wanted the story to get moving, enough of Camelot, for now. Well, hope you liked it! Hope you enjoyed a very frustrated Arthur. I loved him. He knows nothing about magic, poor dear.

Gwaine and Gwen show up next chapter, the truth about Elyan will be disclosed, (a bit) and Arthur and Merlin are leaving for a very short trip to Ealdor, I bet you are wondering about the vase now, what is wrong with it and why Merlin wants to leave, but you are all a bunch of smart people, always getting ahead of me! So you figure it out. Also, any ideas on what might happen next? You will be surprised, I wish at least.

Can't wait to hear from you, and I do love long, long reviews, as much as I hope you like long, long chapters. Next chapter might take a while guys, once again, I have nothing prepared or written beside the basic lines and ideas. As long as you review and give me the inspiration to keep going, chapters will be uploaded.

Question: Do you really, do you really read all this? Sometimes I wonder if I must not cut the chapter shorter, meeh, well be that as it may.

 **Suricata** **:** I love long reviews! You are right, Gwaine needs to understand that lives depend on him now, time he grows up a little, he doesn't appear in this chapter but he does in the next. Also, in the next few chapters I will hint on Arthur's childhood, and thank you for your reviews, im always expecting them, and hope you liked this chapter! And as for Elyan you will have just wait for me. I have plans! I have plans!


	21. A Trip Back Home

A Trip Back Home

"Bless those who are curious, for they shall have great adventures." Lovelle Drachman

"I really hope you know what you are doing, Merlin." Arthur said quietly as he readied his horse. It was early morning, the sun had just started to appear beyond the horizon, and Merlin and Arthur were preparing to leave to Ealdor.

"We'll be fine." Merlin reassured Arthur as he finally finished saddling his horse and looked around the forest. They were not in the courtyard, where everybody could see them depart, no, just like thieves in their own town, they used the old passageway out the castle, avoiding all guards, knights, and citizens. Avoiding questions.

In all honestly, Merlin thought his idea was genius, even though it took a whole hour of convincing from Merlin's part for the rest of them to relent. Well, more like Gaius and Arthur to relent, Lancelot supported the idea the moment Merlin proposed it. The knight agreed that the trip to Ealdor was the best movement they could do at the moment. Magically speaking, Merlin could kill two birds with one stone, work on the vase and dedicate a part of his day for training, perfecting his skills, something he was unable to do around the castle. Strategically speaking, he would be safe in Ealdor, away from prying eyes and ears, they didn't know who Morgana's spy was, and they couldn't risk talk with anyone about this, they had trusted Agravaine once, they couldn't afford to make the same mistake.

Gaius and Arthur, on the other hand, vehemently fought the idea. They couldn't part to Ealdor for a whole week and leave Uther unprotected, let alone take Arthur to another kingdom for so long, _Cenred's_ kingdom. He had been an ally of Morgausse and Morgana in the past, who was to say he didn't have spies on Ealdor? If Morgana knew that Merlin was Emrys—everyone on the table agreed to some extent that she most probably already knew, and that was why she was taking her time on attacking the kingdom— she probably set a spy on his home. _Besides_ , the spy issue attacked them both ways: they couldn't risk the spy to know they were going to Ealdor, leaving Uther unprotected, and they couldn't stay in Camelot, if this spy was free to wander around who was to say he would not find about their advanced and plans?

"If there is a killer or a spy around us, Merlin, who knows what he or she would do once words get out we are leaving," Arthur argued. "I can't leave my Father alone, what if Morgana strikes and we are on the other side of the kingdom?"

"Arthur, you have not seen your father in a week." Merlin pressed softly. "He's the king, he is well protected."

Another discussion unfolded, and it looked like neither of the four men were about to step down from their position.

"Merlin needs to practice, Arthur, he can't do it here."

"He can train in his room."

"I will end up without a room! This is not just lighting fires, Arthur, I need to practice spells to attack and protect your sorry ass—Oi! Stop hitting me every time I talk, you prat."

"Stop talking nonsense, then, and why don't you leave to Ealdor? I'll wait here, take care of Camelot and my father— you take care of the vase. No one loses."

"If Morgana attacks, Sire, there is little we can do against her, the two times Morgausse and Morgana's plans failed it was because Merlin intervened."

"Oh, don't long so smug, _Mer_ lin."

The discussion prolonged long into the night, long enough until Gaius called for their attention, all of the young men looked at him and, as an answer; the physician raised the quite ignored white stone on the table. In the physician's hand the stone shined almost dull, Arthur thought, in comparison on what he had seen before.

"I'mm afraid you are forgetting the urgent tasks at hand: return this stone to Uther before he finds out that the one he has is fake. I don't think any more remarkable statements are left to be said, Sire, Merlin, all that is left to do, though, is make a decision." Gaius raised a hand when he saw that Arthur and Merlin were ready to launch for another debate. "and we will talk about this _tomorrow._ Now, off you go." Gaius said sternly.

And like two brothers who were ordered to go and pick something from the lower town by their mother, Arthur and Merlin just raised from their seats—Arthur snatching the stone from Gaius' hand, still glaring at Merlin—and left, in quiet but angry glances at each other.

Lancelot turned to look at Gaius and raised his brows amused. Gaius sighed and relaxed on his stool, staring at the door for a moment.

"I never had kids, Sir Lancelot, but I assure you I desire none, I have enough on my hands with these two," Gaius said softly before he rose from his seat and turned to the fire where he was brewing some tea. "Tea before you leave? It will shootee your muscles, calm your nerves before you go to sleep."

Lancelot nodded gratefully, God knew he would need lots of tea if he was meant to survive the following weeks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Arthur and Merlin returned the stone—It was even _easier_ than the time before, something that made Arthur cringe internally at how reckless his guards were at times, or maybe just naïve, Merlin called them stupid. Arthur couldn't decide on an adjective just yet—they made their way to Arthur's chambers were they kept bickering without the physician, or the knight, trying to shut them or get them to behave.

"Merlin, I just don't understand the difference." Arthur angrily whispered from his seat on one side of this wooden desk. They had been arguing for half an hour now and it looked that for the first time ever, the friends wouldn't come to an agreement. In the middle of the night the room looked quite solemn with just once candle light merrily shining on the desk, the enchanted one Merlin had made weeks ago. "Why can't you train here? I will not bother you anymore, we could find a place for you to practice and you will be released from your duties, the closer we are to Camelot the best chances we've got to defend it."

"There is no place like that, Arthur, not here." Merlin shook his head sadly. "Once I played with smoke, Arthur, _smoke_ and Uther brought Aredian, the witch-finder to Camelot. Gaius almost died then. I can't risk a mistake like that to happen again. I have lost way too many people doing magic here, not only do I loss them, I endanger everybody around me without even meaning to! That never happened in Ealdor— well…" Merlin sighed and looked down at his hands. "Just once."

Arthur was silent after that, pressing his lips together with a pang of guilt.

Will, Will had died protecting Merlin in Ealdor. He died saving Arthur's _life_. Arthur had not understood back then the big sacrifice Will had done for Merlin. And he didn't understand, as much as he had wanted to be empathic, to Merlin's pain. Arthur had never lost a friend that close before, to be honest, Merlin was the closest thing he had ever had to a best friend, at the vacant look of Merlin's face he wondered how he would feel if Merlin died and how _close_ that had been to happen when Agravaine was alive. He swallowed and shook his head, no point of thinking about that now.

Merlin had told him that magic usually backfires at you in a place like Camelot, where everybody is looking out for the most minimal unordinary thing to cry sorcery, even more so when Uther tends to reward the people who come forwards with information. Arthur looked to the side, he felt sick, how many people have died in the mental and wicked hunt of his Father? How many _good_ people? He gulped, not for the first time wondering how many 'evil sorcerers' his father had actually killed in the great purge, and how many innocents? Arthur was sure that the numbers would scare him.

"You told me we are at war, Arthur." Merlin finally found his voice, looking up from his hands and Arthur turned his stare to look at him. Arthur could pinpoint all the emotions swirling in his eyes, just like in the day Merlin had told him his secret. Once again Arthur was speechless with what he saw. He had never seen as much guilt and sadness in Merlin as in that moment. It took Arthur almost two months to understand that Merlin was a man that had endured too much, had seen too much, and had shoulder _too much_ at such a young age.

"And you are right, we are, we have been at war _for years_." Merlin continued with a paced voice. "Since the moment I was born and before that. So many friends have almost died because they witnessed something they should have not. Lancelot was almost killed once for my own stupidity, Gaius almost hanged, tortured by Aredian, but sometimes, Arthur, I'm not—I'm not so lucky, Gwen? Jesus, Arthur, her father _died_ because I was trying to save his life, Gwen almost died too, your Father was arranging a pyre because he labeled her as a witch, and all of that—all of those events happened because I _was trying to help!"_ Merlin took a big breath, shaking his head. "It just—it seems like _every time_ I help someone another one has to suffer from it."

In anger Merlin clapped his hands together, starting to ramble all the sins he thought were his fault. "Will, my best friend, died saving your life, protecting _my secret_ , all because I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't trust you back then. He died thinking that I would never be free, that I would never share this with you…My mother, _gods,_ she could barely sleep at night afraid that guards would barge on our door, that word would get out… _Agravaine,_ he found out I had magic because he saw me, I don't know how, but that's the only explanation—here, in Camelot, I had always been in danger, but then again I have been in danger since the moment I was born, however, that also means that I endanger others, that I'm a risk for everyone who knows me. Do you have any idea who _I_ feel knowing Gaius will be killed if your father finds out? My only presence here, _right now,_ endangers you. Do you know what Uther would do to you, in the state he is? If one day he walks into your room and watched me practice? Or that a knight stumbles upon me in the forest while I'm magically lighting fires? People have died because of who I am, Arthur. Just because—just because _I'm alive."_

Merlin said as calmly as he could but terribly failing, blinking the pain, guilt, and sadness away. Arthur might not comprehend all this since he had just been brought into the picture two months ago, but for Merlin, this was a four-year confession.

"Arthur, you told me a war was looming above us; the truth is I have been fighting my own war—my own fights— for years." Merlin almost whispered. "I don't think I can do that anymore. Not now that you know."

After that the room was silent as Merlin stubbornly looked to the side, hands clasped, trying to regain his breath and emotions back. He could understand why Arthur wanted to stay, and in the long silence that followed, Merlin began thinking that maybe that was the best course of action. Maybe they would be lucky—something they were definitely lacking on—and Arthur would be safe while Merlin went to Ealdor. He had a plan for Arthur but Arthur decided to stay maybe he could put some spells on his sword and shield. Protect the city before he left, at least spells on the entrances. It would take him a few days but it would work. All of his passed his mind in a moment, already thinking of how Arthur and he would work apart.

He should not have bothered, though.

It took Arthur minutes to reply only because he didn't think he would be able to talk and trust his voice not to crack, of course, after hearing such words Arthur realized there was little else to be said.

"Alright, then." Arthur easily once he was sure his voice as not about to fail him, nodding and clasping his hands firmly over the table. "We leave tomorrow at first light."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After a shocked silence where Merlin didn't know what to say, Arthur just raised from his seat and ordered Merlin to leave him alone, they both needed to get some sleep if they wanted to leave in a few hours. Merlin obeyed and practically collapsed on his bed the second his head touched the pillow, he was surprised, though, that it was not Gaius who woke him up, but Arthur shaking him awake, Merlin blinked around in the darkness. He felt like he had just blinked.

"Wake up, Merlin," Arthur whispered annoyed. "We need to leave now before the castle wakes up. Pick your things and say goodbye to Gaius, I'll wait outside."

Merlin sat groggily but nodded, Arthur left the room after making sure Merlin was not going to go back to sleep—how he managed to not trip on anything was beyond Merlin, he could barely see around—and Merlin took five full seconds to get his bearings and then nodded purposely, he raised from the bed as his eyes shined gold, he changed himself into fresh clothes as a little bag by the corner began to assemble itself with the things he would need.

He stepped out to see that Gaius had lighted a few candles and was speaking to Arthur by the table. The vase, a dozen of books, and Gaius's medical satchel were on top of it.

"Mornin'." He said groggily as he stared out the window, bag dragging behind him. "Well… _early_ mornin' I guess?"

Arthur scoffed and shook his head. He was right, though, the sun was still hidden in the mountains, not a flicker of light could be seen, however, the dark sky was already turning a dark royal blue, indicating that the night was ending.

In silence, Arthur and Merlin packed the books in other bags to distribute the weight on their horses. Gaius placed the vase inside Merlin's personal bag and as a way to say goodbye the old physician gave Merlin his own medicine pouch.

"Thank you, Gaius." Merlin smiled softly before he nodded, knowing better than to refuse at this point. Arthur took the readied bags and tossed them over his shoulder, walking to the door faking deafness to let the two men say their goodbyes.

"I took the liberty to place everything I thought you will need inside, along a few special herbs and potions for your mother, and a few standard remedies for the people in Ealdor, in case they need them," Gaius said softly before he patted Merlin's left arm. "Be careful, my boy, and say hello to Hunith from me."

"I will." Merlin nodded with a smile before he hugged the physician

"I expect both of you back with good news, now, off you go." The old man patted his ward's back twice before he let go. The sorcerer waited for something else, however, the remark didn't come. Gaius just raised his brows. "Well? What are you waiting for? It's not like you are departing forever, Merlin."

"No remark of staying out of trouble? Or be a nice a man and behave?" Merlin blurted amused.

"I have learned, Merlin, that no matter what I advise, you get in trouble anyway." Gaius shook his head and raised his brow annoyed, and Arthur, from across the room, couldn't help but nod silently in agreement. If someone had a pact with the God of trouble and mischief it was Merlin.

"Ready Merlin?" Arthur said opening the door and popping his head out to see down the hall. "Time is up."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After Arthur agreed with Merlin's plan, he looked out the window , they had just a couple of hours to spare before they had to leave, so instead of going to sleep he packed his own bag, taking enough clothes for a week, sharpened his sword, and once he was convinced he didn't need anything else from his room he went to look for Lancelot before going to fetch Merlin. Arthur still had his doubts about leaving his father but he had made a decision and as always he would see it through, all he could do now was leaving his father's life to his most trustworthy knights.

Lancelot and Leon shared a room so it was easier to wake both his friends up and explain part of the plan: He was leaving for a few days to Annora with Merlin to oversee some treaties that were long overdue, after all, since Agravaine's death, no one had gone down that path. All of which was a lie, of course, but even though Lancelot knew the truth he couldn't risk telling Leon about the vase yet. Besides, the prince was sure that the spy on Morgana's web would eventually realize that Arthur was gone, actually, he was counting on it.

Annora was a city barely one hour away, the prince could be back in a blink if problems arise, if the spy pried long enough he hoped that such information would deter him or Morgana to pull an attack. If problems did arise, though, he would be at least one day and a half away, he could only hope the spy would be fooled.

Leon insisted that Arthur needed to take a escort with him.

"I'll be alright, Leon," Arthur assured his friend. "I just came here to let you know. You are second under my command, so now that I will be gone I'm entrusting you with my castle and my knights."

Arthur purposely looked at Lancelot for a moment longer. Lancelot got the message loud and clear. Lancelot was in charge of Uther.

"Arthur, you can't just _leave_ , I understand about not going after Morgana, not now, but you can't very well go down the path that got Agravaine killed," Leon whispered worriedly. Leon could not see how this was going to help his nerves. First Elyan, Malcolm, and Rowan disappearing. Then Morgana behind all this, and there was the ever-present fact that Uther and Arthur were in a silent fight. And now, to top things: Arthur was after his death wish, after all, Arthur was planning to take the _same path_ that had led Agravaine to his death. Leon was aware that Morgana was hiding somewhere in the east woods, away from the path of Annora, _granted_ , but he was also aware that the thugs that killed Agravaine (Arthur didn't want to correct Leon on this) were probably working for her and not moving south for the winter. Who knew if the path was safe anymore?

"It's been almost two weeks since then, Leon." Lancelot reasoned. "Maybe not patrols but people and traders had come and go these past days and there has been no incident. I know because I have kept an eye on it." He said hurriedly as he saw the doubt on Leon's face. "Arthur will be alright, besides Merlin would tag along, what could go wrong?"

Leon frowned at Arthur's short laugh before he shook his head. What a bold way to put it, Arthur thought, but he was right, though, which for Arthur only made it partially worse, who knew he would come to be so dependent of the bloody idiot?

Arthur said his curt goodbyes and walked out from the room, closing the door behind him before starting to walk down the hall in silence. He knew Lancelot had questions, after all, he had gone to sleep thinking Arthur wasn't going to bend to Merlin's wishes, he was just glad Lancelot was good at not asking and just going along with their plans.

The prince stopped in front of Percival's and Gwaine's room but did not enter, he stared at the wooden doors for a long time, before he shook his head and walked away. He would have to deal with Gwaine—and Gwen—later, maybe it was the coward way to go around Elyan's death, but he was not ready to face Gwen just yet. He would figure Morgana, Uther and the vase first, everything else, even his own heart, could wait.

He went to his room to retrieve his bags,made a short list of duties for Lancelot to find later, and looked out the window beforeleaving his room.

Time to wake up Merlin up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merlin and Arthur were eerily quiet during the first hours of the trip. Both of them dozing off in their horses as they went, in the end, none of them had gotten much sleep, however, once the sun was up and about, merrily shining and illuminating their way, Merlin began to get excited about the trip. He was going to see his mother about this time tomorrow! How exciting was that? It has been over half a year since he had last seen her, and he will have time to officially practice magic. If he forgets that he had to kill Morgana sometime in the next week he could almost say he was about to enjoy the best days off of his life.

"You look like if you have never been in the forest before, _Mer_ lin." He said as he extracted an apple from his bag, a scoff instead of a smile, since Merlin's happiness was contagious "Catch, bet you are hungry."

Merlin leaned dangerously on his horse to catch said fruit, he almost slipped had not been for Arthur who kept him right by the shoulder.

"Jesus, Merlin. How can you be a sorcerer and be so damn clumsy? You know what? I don't know why I'm surprised." Arthur scoffed and after making sure Merlin was not going to tumble down, he kicked on his horse willing him to go faster, better start covering ground.

"Arthur, where on earth did you manage to get food?" Merlin asked after a while as he ate, Arthur concentrated on not berating him on manners.

"I took the liberty to get us some food before leaving, Merlin," Arthur said, never taking his eyes far from the road in case they were attacked, vigilant as ever. Then he told Merlin about the meeting with Lancelot and Leon, just to assure the sorcerer that at least he had overseen that matter. "I left some instructions, though, for Lancelot, I'm sure Gaius already delivered the letter."

Merlin looked at Arthur with eyes narrowed before he bites at his apple.

"Wait, are you telling me that you had enough time to not only prepare your bag but leave _a note_ for Lancelot, met with Leon and Lancelot to talk about matters of state, _and_ take a detour to the kitchens—that is on the other side of the castle—to steal some food, all of this before you woke me up?" Merlin said surprised.

"Took, Merlin, _took_ , I didn't _steal_ anything from anybody, basically the whole food on the castle belongs to me," Arthur grunted before he took a bite from his own apple. "And I readied the horses with my things before going to look for you, may I add." Arthur felt the need to point out ("Growing humble, I see?" joked Merlin) before he looked at his friend and grinned. "Some of us, _Mer_ lin are not as lazy as some people I might know, but I'm a kind and merciful prince, I won't say names"

"Oh, I know, Gwaine can be a real lazy ass when he wants to be," Merlin grinned mischievously band Arthur just rolled his eyes. Merlin could not be bothered anymore, he decided as he merrily finished his apple. It looked like every step away from Camelot was a step closer to his own little heaven, away from his problems at least for a while. Ealdor was a town he loved with all his heart, he grew up there with his Mother, and even though he had no plans on ever returning he felt homesick every once in a while.

"So, Merlin," Arthur said like if they had not stopped talking two hours ago. Arthur had visibly relaxed over the passing of time, enjoying the sounds of the woods and the silence that Merlin offered—a miracle by itself. Away from the four walls of the castle he felt freer; his preoccupations, responsibilities, and general anxiety were still there, nagging him in the back of his mind, but as Gaius had told him before he left: nothing he could do staying in Camelot. So he might as well help Merlin with whatever he had planned. "Now, far away from Camelot and the 'danger's mind sharing with me your big plan?"

When he got no reply he looked behind him, Merlin had stopped his horse and when he noticed that Arthur backtracked.

"Merlin?"

Merlin by all answer dismounted his horse and began looking inside his bags for something.

"What are you doing? What is it?" Arthur pressed before looking around, his knight shining through as he stared at the trees. "Are we being followed? Are we in— Merlin!"

Arthur whispered annoyed when Merlin just kept looking in his satchel.

"Relax, we are fine, it's just that we are near a river," Merlin said and grinned when he found what he was looking for. A pair of vials. Arthur blinked, still frowning, now that he was paying close attention he could hear the softest of sounds confirming Merlin's words and he narrowed his eyes. Did he know that because he was paying attention or because of magic? He went for the second. Merlin was as distracted as it gets.

"Fine, Merlin, don't need to act all that secretively about it then, go on, I'll wait for you here." Arthur motioned amused but Merlin looked like he was waiting for Arthur to dismount. "What?"

"I'm not—ugh, just move, we need to do something before he keep going, and the faster we do it the better," Merlin said before he took the satchel with the vase from his horse, just to be sure no one was about to steal it, shoving inside the vials. He began to make his way to the woods and just turned to look over his shoulder once he realized Arthur had yet to move. "C'mon, hurry up."

"Alright…" Arthur said to himself as he rolled his shoulders histrionically, not used to being ordered around. "We take a break, five minutes." He said for good measure before he dismounted, tying both horses to a nearby tree. After a look around—the path looked deserted and peaceful— but ever cautious, he took his sword before he followed after Merlin.

They reached a little stream a minute later, the stream was thin but it held enough water for such a feeble thing to actually make a sound. Arthur was sure that he could cross the little river in less than three strides. He looked around, almost waiting for something to happen, but he did not spot anything worth to call for his attention.

"So? What do you want? What's the problem?"

"First? Those clothes." Merlin scrunched his face at Arthur's appearance.

"What? _My clothes?"_ Arthur said aghast and looked around, like if he could spot someone there who could enlighten him. "What is wrong with them?"

"I told you we needed to go incognito, that shirt? That is as expensive as my whole room in Camelot— _and Ealdor_. Together!" Merlin interrupted Arthur before he had time to object. "You look… you look like a rich prat."

"These are the most normal clothes I own, Merlin, _this_ is as modest as it gets." The prince said with patience and crossed his arms; however, he had to think fast as Merlin tossed him a bag. Arthur raised his eyebrows and opened it half-heartedly, taking out a shirt that looked as old as himself. "You are not serious."

"I am, change, at least for now, trust me on this one." Merlin said and Arthur barked a laugh, shaking the offending rag in his hands, it had holes on it!

"Oh no. I'm not changing, I'm keeping my clothes." He tossed the satchel back to Merlin. "I'm not wearing a cape or a crown! That should be enough!"

"They used to be mine and they are fine!" Arthur internally cringed; he would buy Merlin something decent to wear once they were back. Merlin fought him and returned the bag imperiously. "Just change, make this easier, what if thugs attacks us thinking you are a wealthy lord or something?"

"Look, it's alright, if we are attacked I'll fend for myself, as always, thank you very much," Arthur said curtly before he tossed the backpack _again_ but this time with purpose. "I mean it—and if we are outnumbered, (he added once he saw Merlin was about to complain some more) I will let you use magic, there. No need for clothes. "

" _Change_ , I know what I'm telling you." Merlin almost sang but Arthur pinned Merlin with a look. Merlin looked like he wanted to argue some more but just raised his hands in defeat, shrugging to himself. "You know what? I will just enjoy it, fine, don't change."

"Fine." Arthur said easily as he looked around the forest to look for threats once more, then he watched over Merlin's shoulder to their horses, still where he had left them: so far so good.

"Fine! Now sit." The sorcerer motioned with his head to whatever rock in the middle of the river with a vague movement as he was concentrated on getting some vials out of his satchel. He looked up to see that Arthur had yet to obey. Merlin deadpanned and threw him an accusatory glance. "Just do it, Arthur."

Arthur looked at Merlin up and down before he complied, raising his arms in defeat and doing as he was told. He found a flat and high bolded in the middle of the little stream and sat, giving up on whatever Merlin was planning—apparently there must be a reason of why Merlin was being so secretive, otherwise Merlin would be the first to tell him his plans, well, most of the times unless… Oh no.

"Merlin, what is in those vials?" Arthur, who had placed his elbows on his knees, abruptly sat up straighter as Merlin walked inside the river to stand beside the prince, the water barely above their ankles. Merlin, as an answer, just grinned as he uncorked the first vial. One was a very suspicious kind of black while the other was a combination of yellow, white and orange. Both looked disgusting. Arthur bleached. "I am supposed to drink it?"

"Nope," Merlin said merrily, and before Arthur had time to ask Merlin pushed Arthur's head lower, closer to the water. Arthur grunted from the sudden action, his muscles tensing in reflex. "Stay still, Arthur, and stop worrying so much, will you? It will just take a minute, it's uh— it's for your own good. I think."

"You _think_? Why do I get the feeling you are having fun with… whatever this is?" Arthur grunted and then shivered as he felt the cold liquid running down his scalp, down his neck and at the sides of his ears and head. He felt a drop slide down his cheek, he gingerly raised a hand to touch it and sniffed it, it smelled strongly of alcohol. A few seconds passed were he waited for Merlin to enlight him.

That enlightenment never came.

"Merlin, what are you doing? What's that for?" Arthur asked tired of repeating himself.

"You will see," Merlin said as an answer and Arthur straightened slightly, narrowing his eyes at Merlin who just impishly smiled. "It's kind of magical, really, nothing to worry about, Gaius was the one who gave me the idea, I'm just doing him the favor."

Arthur sighed and raised his brows, he better just go along with this then.

"Alright, I think that's enough. Now wash your hair with the water." Merlin prompted. Arthur did as he was told, trying to get rid of the thing as best as he could, his hands came back with white tinted water. He frowned. What was Merlin doing? However, before he had time to press further into the issue, he felt the same sensation of running water on his scalp, this time he was prepared, though, so he was not as startled as before, however, he noticed that the liquid did not run as fast as the first one and after a second he felt as Merlin massaged his hair. As weird as that was.

" _What_ … are you _doing_?" Arthur hissed and he almost smacked Merlin's hand away, he looked around the woods, for a reason fearing Gwen would show up. "This feels so fucking strange, you better have a good reason, Merlin."

"Oh, it is, trust me." Merlin said again. Arthur heard him chuckle once or twice but Arthur decided to keep the rest of his decency and not ask till Merlin was finished. It didn't take long.

"There, done!—I think? Wash your head again." Merlin said before he got himself out of the river. Arthur tried hard to see his reflection in the water but the flow of the stream was just a few inches deep and all he could see was his vague silhouette. This time, the water came black and it took him a long time to get it all off his hair. Once he thought he had managed he got up from the stone. Feet and shoulders soaked wet from the water.

"Alright… this has to be the most bizarre… stupid thing you have ever had me doing," Arthur said bewildered. "I still don't understand what was that for." He felt the shirt attaching to his chest and back, he looked down and grimaced in dread. The shoulders of his shirt were painted black now, and he had the feeling that the back of his shirt was ruined too. He sighed. If Merlin told him 'told you so' he was going to hit him and apologize to Hunith later.

He heard Merlin chuckle and he snapped his head in his direction. The sorcerer was washing his hands—fingers painted black—on the side of the river, Arthur noticed, with narrowed eyes, that Merlin was a safe distance from the prince in case he… oh _fuck._

"Merlin," Arthur stated with a dangerous voice as he began to make his way out of the stream. "What the hell did you—" his blue eyes grew huge.

Arthur bleached, for a second unable to process what had happened, he opened and closed his mouth twice, hesitating before he found his voice. He understood late, _way too late_. Arthur motioned to his head with a vague movement of his hands, turning on his spot to look around, trying to process what had happened, before he narrowed his eyes at Merlin, throwing him an accusatory and disbelieving look. "Merlin… did you just… did you _just—oh my **god!**_ I'm going to _kill y_ ou, you... — you bloody _idiot!"_

"I told you to change your shirt, you didn't listen." Merlin said easily as he rose from his spot, hands in front of him, and was all he could to not start laughing at the horrified look on Arthur's face.

Arthur was waiting for the remark, his face twisted in anger and disbelief, not entirely sure that his fears were valid just yet. He was not disappointed.

"You know, Sire?" And the moment Merlin addressed him as Sire, Arthur knew that he wasn't going to like this." This definitely makes it up for being knocked out unconscious, at least I woke up a few hours later."

"Wh— _what?"_ Arthur managed to utter, anger seeping into his voice, his mind refusing to accept what had happened.

Merlin's blue eyes flickered to the mop of _black hair_ on Arthur's head that has once been golden. Merlin tilted his head, admiring his job and nodded.

"In _my_ defense, Arthur, Gaius didn't tell me if the effects were permanent, we will have to find out." Merlin said impishly. "You think Gwen is into brunettes, though? I didn't ask her before leaving."

The silence that followed was as loud as the scream of the prince of Camelot.

" ** _MER—_ LIN!**"

* * *

A/N: YES. That's right, you read perfectly well reader of mine: for a few days we will have a brunette Arthur! If you want to picture him just google for James Bradley, in iZombie. He looks gorgeous as a blond and gorgeous as a brunette. So not fair. Damn that man.

I kept this chapter nice and short and hopefully not dull. I don't know, I was writing and I thought there was no need for more, so I followed your advices and let the story flow. Not the best chapter I have written, I know, it was more for comic relief that anything else, but the story goes back to normal after this.

So which side are you on? You think they will make things better by leaving? Or they should have tried harder on staying?

And about Merlin dying Arthur's hair (Merlin got his revenge!) It probably makes no sense to you—in _my_ head it does make sense, a few would remember Arthur from when he went to help him, and everybody knew Merlin. Having the prince at your house? Too much attention, have a friend? Not so much—but do tell me if I went a bit overboard on that. I least I hope I caught you unprepared or made you laugh.

Next chapter the arrive to Ealdor! And the fun good parts begin, you will find out about the vase and Merlin's plan for Arthur.

Once again THANK YOU for your reviews, you never cease to amaze me.

-Juliet'lovestory-


	22. A Mother's love

"A Mother's love"

"Once I was seven years old, my momma told me 'go out and get some friends or you'll be lonely'"- Lukas Graham. Song: 7 years

Hunith was not a woman who could be surprised that easily anymore, after all, with a son like hers, she had already heard, seen, and feared it all. Nothing to improve your motherly skills as having a child with magic. During the years that she had raised Merlin she had learned everything there was to learn on the job.

For example; she knew what exact face to make when someone told her they had seen Merlin doing things that were, by all means, not 'ordinary'.

"Hunith, I know I'm probably seein' things but I think— I think your boy just… he just took a few flowers from my garden and he… they had not blossomed yet, and in his hand they were as big as if we were in spring!"

"Oh, yes, he brought the flowers to me!" Hunith laughed happily, avoiding the silent questions. "I'm sorry, he just likes flowers too much. How much do I owe you for them?"

"No, that was not what I was saying, I—"

In that moment, though, Hunith saw from far away as her four-year-old Merlin clumsily tripped over his feet, the boy had started to sniff down at his knees and Hunith smiled apologetically, hurrying to get to Merlin—and away from more questions—leaving Martha, the woman of the flowers, where she stood.

At the sight of Hunith picking Merlin up inspecting his knees for injuries—and the boy stubbornly saying he didn't need her to take care of him— Martha gave the poor woman a break. It wasn't as if the lad was anything extraordinary, besides being incredibly clumsy, and so she let it die. Flowers blooming in summer were not that unheard off, anyway.

Then, there had been times that she had been at a loss of what to do.

She swears she almost had a heart attack when, at the young age of ten, Will Dempsie found out about Merlin's magic. Merlin wasn't even _aware_ Will knew, in fact, the first and only person Will told his recent discovery was Hunith herself.

"Hunith, ma'am, I think I need to talk to you." Will had told her in all seriousness from her doorstep one afternoon as she was making dinner, Merlin was out and due to come back later, he had gone with good old Louise, who was teaching the kid to read.

"Oh— William, hi, I'm afraid Merlin is not here, he went to have some classes with Louis," Hunith said amiably to the ten-year-old who was looking up at her innocently, with arms behind his back and solemn stare.

"No. I need to talk to you." William repeated.

Hunith blinked but smiled softly to herself. That was William. She wondered what would be about this time. He always felt the need to tell her "everything-that-Merlin-was-doing-wrong-that-probably-Hunith-didn't-know." William was older than Merlin barely a few months but William had assigned himself as his "protector from the bullies" since they had become close friends. Hunith, indulging the only friend her son has, beckoned the boy into the house.

"Thank you ma'am." The boy said childishly and Hunith smiled once again, she was not used to be called ma'am around Ealdor. After all living alone with a kid, and nobody knowing who the father was, never granted much respect, even in towns as little and quiet as Ealdor, but William always called her 'ma'am' or 'Merlin's mom' and she was fine with it.

"What is it, William?" She said amiably as the boy sat on a chair, hands on his lap as he watched Hunith return to her cooking.

The boy hadn't even been soft about it.

"I saw Merlin doing magic today."

Hunith dropped her spoon and whirled around, the word 'magic' had never been applied to Merlin before _, ever,_ so she had not been prepared to hear it so bluntly, let alone from Will, _a ten-year-old._ She schooled her features when she noticed that she had scared Will a bit, as the boy leaned away from Hunith unconsciously.

"Ma—I'm sure you saw things, sweetheart." She managed to laugh as she picked her spoon and turned to chop some vegetables, she cut them all in different sizes, too nervous to concentrate. She waved a hand in the air. "You know Merlin, he's… quite special, but—"

"No." Came the stubborn voice of Will behind her. "No, It was magic. I saw him, in the river. He… he was making bubbles and his eyes were shining gold."

Hunith turned slowly, leaving the knife on the counter. William had his hands raised in front of his eyes, like explaining how Merlin's eyes shined through his hands motions. Hunith clasped her hands in front of her apron as she put a brave face.

"Will—"

"It was really awesome, but don't tell Merlin I said that," William said in a hurry, not interested in the least about Hunith's feelings and reactions—like almost fainting—whatsoever. "My mother told me that magic was bad, and that I never should be near magic, but she told me that no one with magic lived here so that I was safe. I thought I should tell you that Merlin has magic."

Hunith could have laughed if she wasn't as terrified as she was. She didn't say anything as William looked down at his hands and frowned.

"Mother told me to tell her if I ever saw anyone doing magic." William said and he looked up. Green-blue eyes staring back into hers. Hunith took her opportunity and sat on the table, opposite from William. She took her time to answer. Not feeling strong enough to even breath at the moment. She felt her word crashing around her and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"William… were you—were you alone when you saw Merlin?" She quickly decided that there was no hope in convincing the boy against the idea. No one had ever seen Merlin doing magic so blatantly and William was a smart boy. Better to get all the facts now that she could talk to the boy alone, later it would be impossible.

William nodded. "Yes. I went to pick some logs my mother wanted to make a fire, but that only happens once a week, and today my mother asked me to go and get some more, and I remembered I had seen him."

Hunith almost didn't find her voice. "A week—a _week_ ago?"

William nodded, furrowing his eyebrows, was Hunith even _listening_ to him? He hated repeating himself. Hunith nodded and looked at her hands, she didn't know she had started to cry until she saw a few droplets fall on the wooden table, she blinked quickly and shook her head in despair. Pressing her hands like in a prayer in front of her face.

"Mother told me bad things happened to people with magic…" William said softly, and when Hunith raised her head to look at him he swallowed. He had never seen a mother cry before. He thought mothers didn't cry. His never did anyway. "She told me sorcerers were evil."

"Merlin is not evil." Was all Hunith could say as she clasped a hand over her mouth. She needed to find Merlin as soon as possible. It wasn't safe here anymore. She began planning in her mind. They would leave tonight, she had a little bag prepared and it will take just a few minutes to get the rest of her things in order, if word had gotten out the guards from the capital would be arriving any second now.

William took Hunith's hand in anxiousness over the table, shaking her hand slightly to get the woman attention.

"If people know about Merlin, will they take him? I asked mom. She said… she said they would take him to the king. What happens then?" William pressed. "Do they… do they really k—ki—kill him?"

Hunith didn't say anything she just took William's hands in hers out of reflex. It took a moment for the woman to find her voice, and once she did she wasn't even looking at William, her mind far away from there. "William, go with your Mom and don't tell anybody else about this. I need to—"

"But I didn't tell mom." William furrowed his eyebrows.

Hunith blinked and looked up. "What?"

William scoffed annoyed. Hunith wasn't listening to him _at all._ "I didn't tell Mom." He repeated slowly seeing the confusion on her face. "She told me that magic people are bad people. But Merlin is my friend. She told me that when the king finds out he sends his knights to get people with magic. That means that Merlin will be taken away. They will take them away from Ealdor. From you and from me." He explained in short sentences, so he could be understood perfectly, and then he just shrugged. "So I didn't tell mom."

Hunith stared at William like she had just seen him for the first time. William gulped, had he said something he ought not to say? Hunith raised from her seat and rounded the table to take William by his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"William. Listen to me, this is important. Is—is Merlin your friend?" She asked in a hurry and William just nodded, eyes huge with the reaction he was getting out of Merlin's mom.

"My best friend, but don't tell him that either," William said with a scoff and looked to the side. "He calls me his best friend, but I just call him my friend."

Hunith smiled softly as tears rolled down her cheeks. It was written all over the boy's face: how much he cared for Merlin, how much, at such a young age, William was willing to sacrifice for him. Hunith released her iron grip on his shoulders and nodded to the ground, trying to recover from the shock of her life.

"William, have you ever heard of heroes?" She asked after a few moments.

"My dad is a hero." He said quickly and returned his stare to Hunith once he felt the woman's hands slip from his shoulders to his hands, she leaned to be at eye level with him.

"You were one today— actually, William, you were one the whole week, and, if you want, you can be a hero for the rest of your life." She nodded and Hunith could have laughed in happiness.

William scrunched his nose, confusion all over his face. "What? What did I do?"

"You saved Merlin's life." Hunith released one hand to pass it over his soft brown hair and the blue-green eyes of the kid grew huge. "Do you understand that, Will? Do you understand that no one can know about Merlin?" Hunith saw as William understood, he was old enough to understand, a week had passed and now that she was thinking about it, the boy must be speaking the truth, her son had come and go this whole week all around town and he hadn't got strange glances, everyone was going about their days just the same.

"I do." William nodded, for such a young age he understood that if he ever, _ever_ , said the word 'Merlin' and 'Magic' in the same sentence, then Merlin would be taken away to die. He understood that.

Hunith stared into his eyes for a moment longer, once she found what she was looking for; she hugged him close, crying in relief. William just sat on his stool awkwardly waiting for Merlin's mom to release him. It took a while, and Hunith made him promise over, and over, _and over_ again that he wouldn't say anything. William repeated that he would not do such thing a hundred times, at least he thought he promised a hundred times, it could have been more. By the time Hunith let him go to his house she insisted on accompanying him. William shrugged and let her. She didn't want to say 'no' in case Hunith started crying again. He realized he was not good with crying mothers, or crying .

Abigail and William, Will's parents, were as amiably to her as ever, confirming Hunith's theory that the child had not been lying before. She waved William goodbye and walked back to her house, Hunith only let the tears out nce she had closed the door behind her. Merlin was safe. They were safe. Everything was alright, and a little laugh escaped her. Merlin even found himself a friend, a true friend.

"Mom, mom!" A ten-year-old Merlin staggered inside the house a few minutes later. "I'm sorry I'm late. Ma'am Louise didn't let me go till I could say 'specifically' correctly. She says I have a funny accent. Is dinner ready?" Merlin said in a hurry as he made a beeline to the kitchen. "I'm starving"

Hunith just nodded from her spot on her table, hands under her chin looking at Merlin like it was the first time he saw him too. Merlin's eyes shined gold and a plate came flying to his hand at his command, he looked sideways to his mom, knowing he would get an earful for his blunt use of magic—but he was just so hungry! _And_ the plates were above his height level!

Hunith just rose from her seat and poured the soup— not finished but good enough as it was— into Merlin's bowl. Her eyes twinkled with happiness. Merlin hastily made his way to the table before she had time to chastise him.

"You know what Merlin?" she said amiably as she cut some bread, it was the last piece of bread for the week but she thought today was a special occasion. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Merlin spilled soup as he talked with his mouth full; embarrassed he cleaned himself on his sleeve of his shirt.

Then, there were the times when she had seen Merlin wandering around Ealdor. He had stopped being her little boy; he was a man yet but he was walking the fine little between becoming one. Merlin was confused and alone, even with Will by his side; she saw it in the way his eyes didn't shine as bright anymore. He never complained go her—thankfully he had never been one to complain much— but now he woke up, did what he had to do, and went to sleep.

Hunith almost wanted him to complain.

In those years she started to see that Merlin didn't quite fit there anymore: he had almost no friends. The only true one was William, and even then, there were times where they couldn't see eye-to-eye. Merlin had a few other friends around town; however, he was scared of getting too attached, too close, too afraid for them to know him completely. Hunith began wondering if it was her fault, when, as a child, she had asked him countless of times before to be more careful, to stop being so reckless, to hide his magic, to keep it shut down around people.

Hunith understood too late that asking Merlin to 'shut down' his magic, was asking him to 'shut down' himself too.

"How do you want me to be completely honest with them, mom?" He had told her one day while Merlin cooked dinner over the observant eye of his mother to correct him. She had encouraged him to get along with the rest of the boys and girls. William knew about his secret and they were both fine with it, but the rest? Merlin heard them talk… they feared it, hated it, even when magic had done nothing to wrong them. He knew he was never going to be able to bee himself, not truly, so he shied away at times, secluding at home. In is relative safe heaven. "How can we be friends when they say so horrible things about magic? They don't know about that one time when the fire in the woods was near enough to burn the village. I stopped it. They didn't care, and they will never know. It's just… too tiring."

"Did you seek appraisal for that?"

"No, no," Merlin said easily. "I just wish they could see it's not wrong. That _I am_ not wrong."

"Merlin, it's just the way it is, but nothing about you is wrong." Hunith told him softly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know? They are normal, right? You are normal. People like them don't get killed, people like _me_ does, why? Maybe… maybe _I am_ a monster, Mother, and—"

"Merlin." Hunith cut him off with a grave stare as he turned him around to face her, she had never slapped Merlin before but she had been close that day. "You are not a monster, you are _my son_ , a perfect, extraordinary young man. I gave birth to a boy, not a monster. Remember that the next time you think such awful things."

Merlin smiled softly and nodded, muttering a sorry before he returned to his doings, however, Hunith saw in his eyes that he didn't quite believe her. Merlin began having questions about who he was, who he was meant to be, about why he was born with magic when no one else in his town did. Why was he so different, _what for?_

Hunith knew those answers to those questions were not in Ealdor.

She surprised herself a few days later, when she made a note to Gaius and convinced Merlin to leave for Camelot, it took her almost two months before he relented. She had cried long and hard that night when she slept alone in their little hut for the first time ever. Not, not 'theirs' anymore, 'Hers'. It was, by far, the most difficult thing she had ever had to do, but it needed to be done.

So now, after having heard, said, and feared all kind of things, she really thought she could not be surprised that easier anymore.

She was wrong.

In little villages like Ealdor word travels faster than drunken men after skirts, and it was early in the day when Hunith was surprised by the news: Merlin, Merlin was back from Camelot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So…. how long are we going to be on— you know, _not_ talking terms?"

Arthur just grunted as an answer, not even looking back at Merlin.

"Alright…" Merlin anxiously smiled and nodded to himself, he was genuinely torn between feeling amused or guilty. Arthur had been quite scary after he realized that the tint was not going to come off anytime soon. When Arthur went to unsheathe his sword was when Merlin, acting on a sense of survival, told him that the colouring would wear off in less than a week, assuring the prince over and over again that it was for his own good.

"No one can know I'm hosting the prince of Camelot in Ealdor!" Merlin said narrowing his eyes a moment when Arthur didn't advance from his spot, a few yards away. "It's for your own good! Try to understand."

"Oh, I understand that I will kill you!" Arthur said finally finding a sizable rock and throwing it hard and accurately to Merlin's stomach, Merlin raised his hands instinctively and the rock pulverized before it made contact. Arthur looked at the dust that was swept away by the wind and glared. Oh, he was _definitely_ not happy about it.

To bring the story short, after half an hour of yells, thrown rocks, half-hearted apologies, and threats, the prince gave up. Gathering the shreds of his dignity, he changed himself into the horrid shirt Merlin had given in from the begging, his 'rich' red shirt was useless now with enormous stains of black over the shoulders and back. Arthur saw Merlin opening his mouth and he pinned his friend with a stare.

"I swear to god that if you say 'I told you so' so God helps me…" Arthur spat as he threw over his head the ruined shirt and looked down with a scoff at the thing he would have to wear from now on. Merlin, realizing saying anything else now would be bordering on suicide, just nodded and left to tend to the horses.

Four hours later and Arthur had yet to utter a word, he did not speak or glance at Merlin, always a few yards in front of him. For the first hours Merlin had enjoyed it, thinking about the plans that he would have to set in motion once in Ealdor, he imagined the surprised look on his mother's face, and spent a good amount of time thinking about how Arthur would take the news of Merlin's ideas concerning the prince, a topic that had yet to be discussed.

Meal time had come and gone and now, a few hours later, the sunset was coloring the sky with different shades of pinks, oranges, and soft blues; it was beautiful. Merlin estimated that in an hour or so, they would have to make camp. He pointed that to Arthur, whose reply was to keep staring ahead. Arthur had been ignoring him for almost the whole day and Merlin began to get anxious as the day wore on, he had made a few attempts to conversation but Arthur kept silent. Even when they stopped to eat or have a break Arthur just dismounted as a signal.

Merlin pushed his horse a little to catch up with him, Arthur did not even glance at him. Since Arthur was playing at ignoring him like he was being paid for it, he took a moment to appreciate Arthur's semblance. Arthur looked tired, and a bit angry— if his stiff posture was anything to go by— but he looked… beaten, down, for a lack of a better word. Merlin bit his lip from laughing at the disarrayed hair of the prince; he had been tugging at it the whole day, just making sure it had not magically been changed back to golden. Merlin had the urge to laugh.

"If you laugh, it will be the last thing you do, Merlin, I swear." Arthur said still looking to the front and Merlin looked away, biting his lip. He had won, the tone was not as cold or as hard as before and he knew he had won the silent battle; even the prince couldn't be mad at Merlin forever. Merlin glanced back and he saw that Arthur's shoulder had dropped a centimeter, and his face was not exactly angry but… mildly annoyed.

"Arthur, it won't stay like that forever." Merlin tried his luck a few minutes later. "It will wash off, I promise. It's just for a few days."

Arthur did not deign to answer.

"You know? I never thought you cared that much, about your hair I mean." Merlin motioned to his own hair.

Arthur shook his head as his left hand went to his hair again, scrunching his eyes up, trying to get a look at the lock of hair over his forehead, he sighed before he annoyingly looked at his friend.

"I did it for your benefit, you know?" Merlin grinned, trying to control his laughter, now being close enough to appreciate the difference Arthur looked like another person completely.

"Benefit, right…" Arthur said softly, rolling his eyes histrionically, and Merlin smiled and the remark on his lips died, fearing that if he said 'Now we are talking?' would make Arthur throw another tantrum.

"I would have changed mine," Merlin said instead. "But everybody in Ealdor knows me, no matter how much time have passed, however, it's been years since you have been there, it will be easy to pretend you are someone else. You need to understand… small town, news travel fast."

"We need to start looking for a place to camp," Arthur said looking around, ignoring Merlin's remark, now more concerned about rest than his hair. "Better stay out of the path, just in case."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hunith dropped her basket of laundry and ran to the entrance of the village, her heart beating fast. Why would Merlin be here? Last time he had come was basically because she had begged him on a letter, she feared it would be bad news. The boy had said 'Merlin is back' but part of her mind registered that it wouldn't mean exactly good news.

Her eyes scanned the crowd that had assembled in the entrance and she found herself stopping a few yards away, smiling at the sight of her son on top of a horse, smiling and waving around to the few people that went to greet him. She had feared the worse, after years of learning to fear the worse but hope for the best, and she was once again surprised, by the second time in less than a few minutes, by the image of her son safe and sound.

She stopped for a second to admire the view before she made her way past the little crowd as Merlin dismounted. He turned just in time to catch her in his arms.

"Surprise?"

"Oh, Merlin!" She hugged him tight, closing her eyes before she recovered. He was here. Safe and smiling. They were fine. Seeing Merlin was like a balm to her soul, it was very different to see him there in the flesh than hearing about it from his letters. She then put him at arm's length, looking at him up and down. "It's been eight months since I last saw you. Look at you, so grown up."

"Hello, mom," Merlin said with his thick accent and then rolled his eyes jokingly. "I wanted to surprise you, you know? I wanted to sneak around the house and see you put a hand in your heart and drop something…but I guess words _do_ get out fast in towns like this."

Hunith, smiling knowingly but keeping her secret to herself, looked around, the few people that had waved to Merlin had already gone, after the sorcerer assured them he was only visiting they had gone back to their duties, however, a bunch kept observing from afar, looking at the other man left in his horse from, curiously pointing at him; they didn't know him, and of course, in a town that had little to nothing to gossip about, they were already making assumptions about who strange man might be.

Merlin saw the stares over the head of his mother and he quickly waved his hands in a vague movement in his direction.

"Just a friend from Camelot, he's a—a servant, in the palace. Just came to visit." He said out loud for everybody to catch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur was staring down at his steaming bowl with hooded eyes, he felt exhausted and hungry but he didn't fancy eating. He was not mad about his hair, not anymore, after hours of contemplation he understood the reasons, he really did, he bloody hated it, _every second of it_ , but he understood, besides it was temporary, it wasn't like anyone of his kingdom would see him like that, right?

But there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, though, one that he had shoved into an imaginary closet but now it has knocking on the imaginary doors quite insistently and that was the reason he was so upset. He was upset with Merlin, yes, but he was angry with himself too.

Arthur had no idea why the idea bothered him so much, he would have done it either way, but he felt like Merlin had tricked him into something without his consent, and he wondered if there should be a line. He trusted Merlin completely, undoubtedly; following Merlin to Ealdor, letting him change his clothes and hair spoke volumes to Arthur. He had left Camelot. His Father and knights. _His city._ To follow him and his plans.

 _A plan that Merlin had yet to reveal._

It wasn't that he didn't trust Merlin. On the contrary, Arthur feared that he trusted him a bit _too much_.

He had not even _questioned_ Merlin in the river isn't it? Merlin said dismount and Arthur dismounted. Merlin said they needed to do something in the river? Arthur followed. Merlin told him to sit on a rock? Arthur found the most comfortable one and sat. Arthur knew Merlin would rather die before actually hurting him, that's why his anger in that aspect didn't last much; however, the uneasiness didn't leave him.

Arthur never takes orders from _anybody,_ and it wasn't like Merlin was exactly giving him orders either. Merlin just _expected_ it from him. Arthur had to remind himself that he ordered Merlin around the whole day, expecting Merlin to follow his orders too. Even at the direst of times Merlin had stuck with his ideas, isn't it? Arthur tried not to think too much on the issue, this was only payback from the day he had knocked him unconscious.

But this time, it strung something in him. It wasn't about anger. It wasn't that he didn't trust Merlin. His problem was the blind faith he had in him, it was dangerous, you start to question less and less and just being to just act, thinking and believing everything will be okay. He had been blind with his Father, _for years,_ and had let Uther do whatever he wanted in regards of the kingdom. He had been blind once with Edmund, his only friend growing up, and his blind faith had killed him. He sighed and rubbed his face. He was thinking too much into this, Merlin was not defenseless, this was all a joke and he was reading too much into things.

He realized that while he was thinking he had finished his soup and was now amusedly looking at his reflection in the empty silver plate. It was distorted and he could barely catch a glimpse with the scarce light of the moonlight; he scoffed, finding a mirror in Ealdor was a first priority. He closed his eyes for a moment, placing the bowl to the side and then looked up.

He gasped and let his mouth hang open for a second before he closed it loudly. He smirked against his will. The freaking, bloody, massive idiot of Merlin just refused to make things easier for him, isn't it? He began wondering if Merlin could read minds.

The leaves on the floor, which had fallen in the last days of autumn, were now suspended in the air all around him. Merlin was sitting on a log on the other side of the fire, eyes shining gold, watching carefully the reaction of his friend.

Arthur took a few leaves with his hand and he was utterly surprised that the moved at his command. He gingerly touched one and placed it a few inches to his left, they orange leaf stayed there like glued to the air. It was impossible and yet here he was.

"This is my mother's favorite magic spell," Merlin said conversationally after a moment. Arthur looked around marveled, vaguely aware Merlin was talking. "It took me a few years to master it, usually, this happened when I was alone, unfocused or lost in my mind, things would just… _levitate_ on their own, my mother said I did it once as a baby— while sleeping."

"Remind me to tell Hunith how an amazing woman she is." Arthur chuckled against his will, trying to look at Merlin's face from around all the leaves on his way. "Dealing with you is not easy, _Mer_ lin."

Merlin shrugged and Arthur kept looking around.

"You know?" Arthur said after a moment, gingerly picking the leafs in front of him and starting to place them around him, grinning as he worked. "Instead of forcing me to dye my hair, Merlin, you would have asked, I would've done so."

Merlin grinned from his spot, eyes shining gold all the while. In the middle of the forest, at night, with only the fire and the leaves reflecting the light, Arthur thought, for the first time ever, that Merlin did actually looked kind of… _magical._ Arthur shoved that thought aside, no need to let the idiot know that.

"Oh, but that wouldn't have been half as fun." Merlin said easily, afraid Arthur would start another round of silent treatment.

Arthur glared at Merlin but he did one uncharacteristically thing, he _shrugged_ one shoulder. "It's alright. You did it for good reasons Merlin, _I hate_ the idea, I will have a heart attack when I look at myself in the first mirror I lay my hands on, but… well—"

He shrugged _again_ —indicating he didn't care and that he was over the matter— and kept working with the leaves. Merlin just watched him work, not sure about what to say and then smirked; Arthur was like a kid wherever magic was concerned, _every time_. Lancelot had told him once that he never gets bored of seeing him do magic. Arthur had finally moved all the leafs within reach and had made a crude little pile that resembled the castle. Even then Arthur's unconsciousness was in Camelot. Merlin began to feel the drain of energy a minute later, usually he never holds spells for that long, he just performed them.

"It really is amazing, Merlin, all you can do." Arthur said and then was startled—and internally disappointed—when Merlin blinked, his eyes going back to normal. The leafs fell to the ground, swinging with the wind, a few fell on top of Arthur's hair, he ruffled it and the smile died on his face as he remembered that his hair was no longer blond.

There was an anxious pause for a moment.

"Are you going to be mad about me your whole life, Arthur?" Merlin asked tiredly after a few seconds, as he began to look for the best spot to lay down.

"As I said, Merlin, I understand." Arthur shook his head, and he just laid where he was, not bothering to look for a spot. "It's already been forgotten. Now let's get some sleep if we wake up early we will be arriving at Ealdor before midday."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur kept quiet as he dismounted, elegantly and patiently waiting at the side, a proper distance from his friend, letting people pat Merlin's back or greet him properly. He saw Hunith before Merlin did, he was surprised when she did not cut through the little crowd to get to Merlin, she just watched him from afar, Arthur wondered if she needed time to process that his son was actually there. After a moment, she made up her mind and went to find her son, and even he couldn't help but smirk softly—never a soft smile, god forbid—at the sight of Hunith hugging Merlin.

When Kanen was threatening the village, years ago, Arthur never told Merlin the exact reasons of why he had gone and helped him, going against his father's wishes and despite his better judgment. A big part of that reason was Merlin, of course, they were friends and Arthur had felt compelled to help, furthermore, the prince was certain that, when Merlin had said goodbye to him back then, Arthur knew that it had been an _'I will never see you again but thank you for everything anyway_ ' kind of goodbye. The second part of his reason had been Hunith. Arthur would die before saying it out loud, but he wanted to think that if his mother was alive and his mother had been in the same position, someone would have helped her.

He was happy with the decision he took back then, even if the memory of Morgana helping him tainted the memory a little.

Hunith kissed Merlin on each of his cheeks and Arthur smirked, looking around the village, trying to locate a face in that would be hunting for him, but so far, everybody had been kind enough to Merlin. And one good point about all this was that Hunith and Merlin probably knew everybody around town. If there was a spy they would see through it in a moment. For the moment he just kept his head low, hoping no one from the real citizens would recognize him from years past.

"You did good buddy." Arthur said softly to his horse, Saphir, the only thing that belonged to 'Arthur the prince' and Saphir whinnied softly. "You will have a whole week off before going back, how does that sound?"

Arthur looked up when he heard Merlin's voice louder than usual.

"Just a friend from Camelot, he's a—a servant, in the palace, just came to visit" Merlin waved a hand in his direction, like saying they had nothing to worry about him. People apparently took his word for granted and Arthur was divided between being annoyed or relieved.

A friend? Hunith wondered, as she took a step away from Merlin and let Merlin go back to his horse and fetch the reins, petting him

Hunith stared at the man as Merlin took the reins of his horse, she took the opportunity to go and greet the young man that had kept Merlin safe during the trip. Her mind already thinking of who this might be, he didn't look like a knight, at least not with the shirt he was wearing, and he didn't look like a poor man either, if the way he held himself was anything to go by.

The man looked up, straightening his back as he sensed her come closer, once they met eyes Arthur just awkwardly looked to his horse, pretending to be busy with the reins and saddle.

Hunith, without missing a beat, went and hug him tight, almost as effusively as Merlin. Such demonstration startled both Arthur and Merlin. So shocked Arthur was at the sudden—attack—embrace, that he had to take a step back to recover. He blinked twice, his shoulders tensed out of reflex,—he shared a look with Merlin over Hunith's shoulder, the sorcerer just shrugged— and the prince breathed out before he was able to return the hug, quite awkwardly may we add, but he did so anyway. Hunith smelled like lilies, grass, and clean laundry. He wondered if all mother's smelled the same. He blinked again.

Arthur latter would refuse that the blinking had definitely _not been_ because he had been close to crying. As much as Merlin insisted he almost was.

Then, just like with Merlin, she placed him at arm's length.

"Oh, Arthur, it's so good to see you after so many years." Hunith said with a smile, one that was under the label of 'proud mother' in Merlin's book, and Arthur blinked in her direction.

"You recognize him?" Merlin whispered frantically, although there was no one near enough to hear. Hunith nodded, looking at Arthur one second longer, her eyes going to his air for a moment but deciding to ask about that later, she turned to Merlin; hands on her hips and light disapproval on her face—the image of a scolding mother— but her tone was affectionate and warm.

"A Mother never forgets a face she loves, Merlin, you should know that." Hunith scolded him softly and Arthur, had not been almost leaning on his horse, would have fallen to the floor right there and then. Hunith clasped her hands in front of her and nodded to herself. "Now, I was just finishing dinner before you boys showed up, shall we go inside? You both look like you could use some rest."

"It's been a long way home." Merlin agreed. _More like a few long months,_ in all honesty _._ Merlin sighed, and now that mentioned, he does feel incredibly tired; he could use some sleep and a warm soup for starters. He turned to tell Arthur if he fancied dinner when he noticed that the prince was rooted to his spot looking at his feet, one hand clutching half-heartedly the reins of Saphir, still frozen where Hunith had left him. Merlin smirked but did not comment, remembering what Gaius had told him about Arthur and mother's issues.

Hunith followed his gaze but turned respectfully, shepherding Merlin in front of her to give Arthur some time, Merlin's horse trailing behind him by the reins. They chatted amiably about the trip home and other ephemeral things. It took Arthur a whole minute to realize he had been left behind, he sighed and shook his head, recovering from the shock, after another moment and before he lost track of Merlin, he began walking behind them.

Maybe coming to Ealdor had not been a horrible idea after all.

* * *

 **A/N:** 100 followers guys! (Well, _almost_ 100?) Thank youuu! I have nothing to say besides how grateful I am that you are still reading this, so many hits and views! It's overwhelming.

Did you like this chapter? For my part, it's on my top of my favorite chapters, with Hunith sharing about Merlin's past and then hugging Arthur. I have the idea that after years, and everything he had done for her, unknowingly I guess, I think she considers him part of her family at least. But tell me what you think! Oh! And about Edmund, you will know about him soon enough, I mean, Arthur must have had a friend in his childhood right?

I will answer your reviews right away andddd, just to give you a heads up on what happens next, Chapter 23 is titled "Training the prat" You might think whatever you want about that. *grins*

Suricata: So glad you are liking where the story is going! And i'm happy that you like Owen, he is not a main character but he still has some surprises left for us in the story, and yes, your sister and you are right, the title is a reference for the band, I was thinking about something with "three" for the title, since Merlin and Arthur spent three days there before leaving to Ealdor, so I remember the name of the band! You like the band?


	23. Training The Prat

Training the Prat

"In order to succeed, we must first believe we can."

"Merlin _, where_ are we going?"

"I told you."

"No you didn't, you just told me to get—and I quote— ' _my ass out the bed_ " Arthur grumbled half-heartedly biting on an apple as he went. "Which is funny because I didn't _sleep_ in a bed." He whispered the last part to himself, though, seeing that Merlin was either ignoring him or deep in thought, Arthur just kept walking behind him as he surreptitiously massaged his sore back.

The sun was barely up and the rather beautiful sunrise was overshadowed by Arthur's need of sleep, granted, it wasn't like he hadn't slept, he practically collapsed the moment his head touched the floor, but he didn't rest as much as he would've if he had slept in his own bed. He kept quiet about that, it was enough that Merlin called him a prat on a daily basis, he didn't want to seem rude to Hunith dare she hear him complain. She had offered him the bed, of course, but he refused to accept the only bed in the hut.

They talked with Hunith about the recent events in the castle as they ate, telling her about the vase, Agravaine and Uther, Hunith had been incredibly mortified, but when she asked who had done such things neither Merlin nor Arthur had the heart to tell her, it would lead to more questions and eventually it would come to light that Merlin was going to fight Morgana in the very near future. Arthur thought Merlin she had the right to know, however, if Merlin didn't tell her himself he would respect Merlin wishes. After that much-needed talk, Merlin and him made themselves comfortable by the fire and a few blankets. The prince felt a kind of Deja vu remembering when he had done the same. Arthur had once left Camelot to help Merlin then. Now they were here so Merlin could help Arthur. At least Merlin kept quiet about 'two sides of the same coin'.

Merlin had been up and about before Arthur had even pondered the idea of waking up, however, the decision was made for him as he was rudely shaken awake. He rolled to his back and grunted. His hands searched blindly around him for a pillow to hit Merlin with it.

"Get your ass out the bed, c'mon, sun is up." Merlin whispered as a good morning before he got up and traveled to the kitchen. Arthur counted to ten before he sat up, blinking the sleep away.

"Wha's for breakfast?" Arthur asked with a yawn, a second later an apple was thrown in his direction. Arthur caught it out of reflex and scoffed down at it. Perfect. He was being bossed around.

The fact that Hunith was sleeping a few feet away had been _the only reason_ why he had not screamed at Merlin. Instead, he just stood up— as royally as he could, feeling out of sorts at being woken up in Merlin's house instead of in his palace room— changed into fresh clothes (way more decent that the horrendous shirt for yesterday) and followed Merlin out the house. Arthur had always been a morning person, though Merlin begged to differ, calling Arthur an 'early riser' instead. _Apparently,_ there was a difference; something to do about 'morning people' not being 'incredibly grumbling and pratish humans.'

The air outside was fresh, bordering on cold but not uncomfortable; it made Arthur wonder when will the real winter begin, and he wondered how people like Hunith managed to survive in Ealdor. The little house had improved since his last visit, granted, but he couldn't imagine Hunith living there in the winter. Arthur had the feeling that Merlin had something to do with that, with his annual trips to Ealdor—despite the common belief that Merlin never has days off, Arthur actually encouraged (very subtly of course) his friend to visit his mom at least twice a year. The one thing he was certain of was that Ealdor was not a starving town anymore, two years ago he had sent with Merlin a few ponds of seeds of different kinds and apparently the towns people had made good use of them.

As Arthur walked around the little village he realized how different Camelot and Ealdor were. Even in mornings. For starters, there were no loud noises to let him know the daily activities had started. If anything, Ealdor was eerily quiet, no one was out just yet, if Merlin had not woken him up Arthur would have actually overslept.

He followed Merlin through a shortcut between two houses and then, without any indication but the vast meadow in front of him, they were out of the little town in less than a few steps. They crossed the meadow and got to the starting line of the forest, all the while Arthur just followed in silence and just savored the feeling of being awake at the same time the forest seemed to come to life.

He heard the birds singing over his head, the sunlight trespassed the leafs on the trees in such a way that made him want to lie on the grass to watch the sky for a moment; something that definitely couldn't be done in Camelot. Arthur realized that, unlike last time, he wasn't in charge of people going into battle, neither was he in charge to keep Merlin, Gwen and Morgana alive—something he heavily thought for a moment there. In fact, Merlin was kind of in charge now, being these his town, house and his bloody idea…. And talking about ideas.

 _"_ _So_ , are you telling me about this grand plan of yours?" He tried after a moment, now following Merlin down a narrow path of trees. "What we are looking for, anyway? A place where you can train?"

"Something like that, yes…"Merlin said vaguely and nodded to himself, recognizing the rock they were rounding and waved for Arthur to follow him over his shoulder. "Come, this way."

Arthur followed Merlin deeper into the forest, after a few minutes they reached an empty but wide stream that was cutting their path short, Arthur looked down, it was a few yards deep and a severely yards wide. He turned towards Merlin with crossed arms and a smug smile.

"If you tell me you can actually fly I swear I will believe you are as great as you think you are, Merlin." Arthur poked Merlin's ribs with his elbow.

Merlin just pointed to the left, eyes twinkling, the prince looked over his shoulder and saw a bridge, he scoffed and shoved past Merlin getting to the 'bridge' first. The bridge, was in fact, just an overgrown tree that had been tumbled down to serve as a way to pass from one side to the other.

"Do be careful, you idiot," Arthur whispered to Merlin in an exasperated tone as he was about to cross the bridge himself. "If you break a leg what will I tell Hunith, uh?"

"I won't fall! Can you just cross it already?" Merlin said with half a smile, rather amused at Arthur's behavior. Arthur has been eerily silent, have not pressed Merlin much about his plans and he, by all means, had eaten just _one_ apple for breakfast. In Merlin's book those were all signals of trouble.

Arthur scoffed and then looked at the length of the tree trunk, not narrow enough to fear falling but not wider enough to cross carelessly. "Just don't fall."

All in all, they crossed it fairly fast and easy—Merlin even grinned at Arthur when he crossed it unharmed— and walked further for a few minutes. Finally, after stepping around an overgrown tree, Arthur found himself in wide open clear, the pattern of the forest brakes to let the sun shine down merrily, illuminating everything it touched. Around the edges of the wide circle made by nature, were a few giant boulders, a few smaller ones were scattered by the center but the rest was all grass or patches of earth.

Arthur looked around impressed, the way Merlin knew his way around like he had just been here yesterday told Arthur the amount of times Merlin had probably been here as a child. The tree that served as a bridge probably had been Merlin's doing.

"This is where I came to practice magic as a child; no one ever bothers to get so deep into the woods after all. Wi—Will found it, when we were around twelve." Merlin said in a hurry as he stepped inside the clear, Arthur following behind. "The perfect spot to get away from the world for a while, it's my version of your tower."

Arthur felt the urge to laugh but controlled himself. His secret place was the ceiling of a dark tower nobody used anymore, away from everything and everyone, only him staring down at Camelot. On the other hand, Merlin had a wide open valley, nothing to stare at besides the sky above them. They were truly different when it comes down to it.

He followed Merlin to the center of the little valley, Merlin's nostalgia was almost palpable and the prince cleared his throat in anxiousness, not knowing if talking about Will would be a good idea or not, he decided against commenting.

"Alright…" Arthur said after a moment, looking around. "So I take this is the place you will be spending the week? Figuring out the vase?"

When he got no response Arthur looked over his shoulder. They had reached the center of the clear and Merlin was looking at Arthur up and down, like running a mental test in his mind. Arthur consciously changed his weight to his other foot and crossed his arms.

"What?"

As an answer, Merlin pulled out the vase from his satchel and placed it on top of a nearby rock. Both friends stared at it. Merlin glanced from the vase to Arthur at least five times before Arthur lost his patience.

 _"_ _What?"_ He repeated again.

Merlin just dropped to the floor, a few feet away from the vase, crossed his legs and nodded to himself. Arthur closed his eyes and counted to five. Merlin was probably the only person in Camelot who didn't answer to his prince right away. Patience. The prince breathed out and nodded to himself. _Patience._ Patience was a virtue, isn't it? He pressed his lips into a thin line and opened his eyes, staring back at Merlin with raised brows.

Merlin stared back and after a moment he motioned for Arthur to come nearer.

Arthur waited for an explanation.

It didn't come.

"Alright, what is it?!" Patience be damned, Arthur thought.

"Sit. I need to talk to you. I need to make a decision." Merlin said.

"A _decision?_ What about?"

"Sit," Merlin said impatiently as he motioned for the space of grass in front of him. He rolled his eyes. "Please?"

Arthur looked down at Merlin. Internally he was having a battle. There he goes again: commanding Arthur to do things and expecting him to do it. Arthur glared at the spot for a moment and he sighed internally, before he could change his mind he sat in front of Merlin.

"A decision about what, Merlin? About the vase?" Arthur glanced to the vase a few feet away shining merrily in the sunlight. Arthur had never hated anything like he hated that bloody vase.

"It's not about the vase," Merlin said as he bit his lip. "It's something that Kilgharrah said to me, before leaving Camelot, and it's been… bothering me."

Arthur pressed his lips together. They had talked about Kilgharrah before but it was never easy to hear about him. It was a dragon for god's sake! a dragon that had been _incredibly_ close to killing him, mind you. One that terrified Camelot for days! He knew Merlin was not only a sorcerer but a bloody dragon's lord too—seriously, how many things Merlin could be? An idiot, a dragon's lord, incredibly clumsy and a sorcerer—and he knew that Merlin had some kind of power over the beast now. That didn't appease Arthur in the least, knowing Merlin, but so far two years had passed since then right? So he had to give Merlin so credit.

"What did he say?"

"He reminded me of something very important." Merlin sighed and looked down at his hands. "He reminded me that as urgent as this vase is—I will figure the vase, just hear me out—as urgent as it is, we are forgetting something."

"What?

"Albion," Merlin said quietly looking at Arthur square in the face. "Albion and what should we do about it. All of these; the vase, Morgana, Agravaine, Elyan, even us leaving Camelot… I believe—and the dragon didn't tell me, this is my idea—I believe it's linked."

"Strangely as it may seem, Merlin, I'm not following," Arthur said in sarcasm, Merlin was already talking in riddles and he was not a court sorcerer yet. "We came here for an specific reason, didn't we? We can solve Albion later."

Merlin shook his head.

"Look, I just think that we are dealing with all these events as isolated issues, what if—and just hear me out, stop interrupting!—what if all of this is the beginning of Albion? The decisions we take? Decisions _we are_ taking? Every kingdom needs a start, didn't you say so yourself? What if _this_ is the start. What if the day I told you about me was the start of Albion? The destiny, prophecy, however you want to call it, said that Albion will need the both of us. You were right, the fact that everything has been going down for the worst since that day only proves something is changing. Proving this land is changing. Morgana is aware of that. I never dreamed on telling you about my magic but two months have passed since then, what if that was the start of Albion?"

Arthur shook his head. "You think that day we fulfilled something? A prophecy? Merlin, this is all linked, true, but with Morgana, all of this is her fault, everything falls back to her."

"No." Merlin shook his head. "If I have never told you I had magic… haven't you… think about that?"

"What? Think about what?"

"You wouldn't be here." Merlin said as an explanation and waited for Arthur to process. "You wouldn't have killed Agravaine, probably that would have fallen into my hands, in fact I'm pretty sure Agravaine must have caught me doing magic around you, and the list can go on and on. Arthur, things are changing, destinies around Camelot are changing ever since that day."

Arthur was silent, he had never, not once, had pondered on the idea, he was never a man who pondered on "what ifs…" and he didn't like the way Merlin was thinking now, like everything was his fault.

"Then I'm glad it all happened the way it happened." Arthur said with crossed arms and a strong voice. "Maybe you would be dead, maybe _I_ would be dead. You know I don't believe much in destinies but If there is a really a destiny then I do believe you and I met for a reason. If all this was meant to happen then I wouldn't change a thing. That's all I will say on the matter, Merlin."

Merlin blinked and looked down before he nodded.

"Kilgharrah once told me that only by working together will Albion come to life…" Merlin smiled softly before he looked up at Arthur. "He reminded me that understanding it's not the same as 'doing and working'. Maybe he should focus more on solving things together than apart."

Merlin tried to make it sound easy and simple but Arthur knew there was something more that he wasn't saying, he didn't pressure Merlin for that information just yet.

"This dragon has been talking to you a lot," Arthur said after a long pause and Merlin smirked. "I agree, though, maybe all these decisions we are taking will bring Albion to life so _… maybe_ this is the start of my future kingdom. I certainly wish it could have started under different circumstances but we have to make the best out of this and hope that Albion is looming on the horizon at the end of all this."

Merlin hummed and nodded to the ground, pondering Arthur's words.

"Was, uh—does this have anything to do with the decision you have to take?" Arthur asked, what exactly had this dragon told Merlin, anyway?

"Yes, I just need a minute," Merlin announced out of the blue and closed his eyes where he sat, tilting his head to the sky, letting the sun wash on his face.

"Merlin, _what—"_

The sorcerer raised a hand to stop Arthur from talking, eyes still closed. "Would it kill you to be quiet for once in your life, _sire?"_

Arthur scoffed and looked to the side. Now it was like a joke. Every time Merlin calls him Sire he feels like he was being chastised like a ten-year-old, so _of course_ he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to give any leeway for Merlin to label him as a prat once again.

Arthur looked around, his right hand playing with the hilt of his sword, and then back at Merlin with raised brows. What was Merlin _doing?_ Was he conjuring his magic? Were they in danger? Was Merlin casting a spell right here right now? Was he—

"Can you stop fidgeting?" Merlin said with his eyes still closed, a smirk on his face. "I'm just thinking, something I'm sure even you are acquainted with?"

Arthur refrained himself from kicking him.

"Care to share?" Arthur growled and Merlin opened his eyes to glare at him, his left eyebrow raised in a very Gaius like manner. Arthur just raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, _fine_ , Merlin, I'll be quiet, Jesus."

Merlin closed his eyes again and Arthur managed to shove aside his 'pratish' attitude. He kept still, as he waited for Merlin to be done with his 'thinking'. He wanted to make a remark about that but wisely kept silent, his hands on his knees and his eyes on Merlin. After a minute or so he began to relax, all he could feel was the warmth of the sun on his back and the rush of the air on his hair. He could hear the rustling of the leafs in the trees, even when they were not making a sound the forest was filled with life.

Merlin sneezed and Arthur brought his attention back to the sorcerer. Taking advantage that Merlin wasn't watching him Arthur gazed Merlin up and down. They were so different, Arthur realized, just like day and night.

Arthur had blond hair—albeit not at the moment, granted—blue eyes like a morning sky and a rough face. Handsome, even if he says so himself. He was muscular, tanned, and fit; born from years of physical training. His body, however, wasn't sculptural, or ' _Molded by the God's'_ as he had heard some woman call him, on the contrary, he believed he had the body of a warrior; he had a broad back born from endless hours spent swinging his sword. His hands were calloused, by all the times he had fixed and sharpened weapons. He had endless scars all over his arms born from all the battles he had fought and won. Other scars were born from doubts, doubting yourself at the wrong moment to move was a mistake that more often than not had cost him blood. His chest and back were covered with scars too, placed there to serve as sordid memories from all the times he had been stabbed, cut, slashed. All the times he had managed to escape

Arthur took pride on his body not because he ' _looked handsome or hot'_ , it was because in every sense his body was a living memory and statement of the life he had led and how he had _survived it_. Of course, with a crown on his head, the nice clothes he used and his knight's cape, very few people could see that. His knights understand, _warriors_ understood, but for the common eye he was just 'the handsome prince of Camelot' and it made Arthur cringe internally. Merlin was a warrior of his own too. He understood, probably better than others.

Arthur focused on Merlin's concentrated face for a moment. Merlin was the complete opposite of him. The sorcerer had dark hair that _refused_ to get tamed and an angular face that, apparently, drew woman crazy, in their many nights at taverns or trips, woman have told Merlin so several times (for the amusement of the prince) so he was aware that his friend had some enchantment of his own too. While Arthur was broad Merlin was tall and skinny as a twig—taller than Arthur but Arthur would die before accepting that— Arthur had often joked that he had seen twigs thicker than Merlin's torso and he wasn't joking he was pale enough to make people worry and wonder if he was eating enough.

He looked down at Merlin's hands. Almost no scars. Arthur had always thought Merlin didn't have hands for fighting, in fact, he had always thought Merlin wasn't _even built_ for fighting, or anything really. God knew he was a lousy manservant. He understood now that Merlin had been born and built for other things, greater things. Arthur looked down at his own hands, they were firmly pressed on his knees, his back straight and senses alert in case of an ambush; it was second nature to him. He looked at Merlin, whose hands were rested lazily on his lap, his posture was slouched and his face demonstrated he was far way gone in his mind, not a care in the world.

Truly two sides of the same coin.

After a moment, Arthur closed his eyes too. Imitating Merlin and letting his hands rest lazily on his lap instead. He felt the wind blowing softly on his hair, he could feel the warmth of the sun on his neck and back, he could feel the prickles of the grass on his ankles, he could _sense_ Merlin's presence in front of him, he could hear the whisper of the wind in the trees and smell the grass under his feet. He lost track of time as he enjoyed the feeling. Once Merlin had told him that the forest was alive, he had begun to understand what he meant exactly. He was so fascinated by the nature around him that he jumped when Merlin clapped.

"Alright, I have decided!"

Arthur opened his eyes startled, jumping a little and saw Merlin grinning with mirth, blue eyes wide open and Arthur's mind registered that as many differences he could find, Merlin and him shared more or less the same color of eyes. Bright blue, and he noticed—with no uncertain amount of embarrassment—that with the sate his hair was, they probably looked like brothers now. Like brothers from different mothers.

He shook his head as he saw that Merlin was chuckling.

"What are you laughing at, uh?" Arthur snapped and kicked Merlin's shoulder, fearing that he had said so out loud.

"Nothing," Merlin waved a hand. "Well? How did it felt?"

"What?"

"Meditating," Merlin said as an answer. "Using your brain for the first time? I bet it must have been quite a surprise?"

Arthur went for a hit as Merlin just raised his arms in a lousy attempt to defend himself.

"Despite your common belief that I don't use—or have—a brain, I do meditate from time to time, _Mer_ lin. Now, care to explain to me what was all that _thinking_ about? Believe it or not, I will like to know about your plans _sometime_ in the near future." Arthur grunted before he smirked. "Or do you need more time to think? I will understand, your brain works slower than most I'm sure."

"Fine, fine, sorry." Merlin raised his hand and surrender. "But yes, I finally have a plan."

There was a pause.

"You mean—wait… you didn't have a plan before coming here?" Arthur tried hard to not scream and control his voice.

"I have a plan, I always have a plan. I just decided to include you into it." Merlin grinned and then looked at the vase, his face grew solemn and Arthur knew that _finally,_ after days, Merlin was about to share this plan with him. He just prayed it was a good one. Merlin was quiet for a moment before he straightened; rolling his shoulders back and nodded. "Ready to hear it?"

"As ready as I will ever be, Merlin."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two days, it's been two days since Gwaine has last seen Merlin or Arthur. Arthur, he could live without out, certainly, since they were still not talking, but it wasn't like any of them had made the effort. Gwaine didn't want to know who would hit the other first. The knight was still trying to get over the loss of his friends, losses that the rest of the Camelot didn't know about _… yet_. Losses he was responsible for, and in two days their deaths will be official and he didn't know if he would be able to not drown in misery then. It was hard as it was.

Gwaine had kept himself away from the knights, and had not shared his burden with anyone, not even with Percival or Lancelot, they had tried to coax it from him but Gwaine had refused to say so outloud. He couldn't face their dissapoinment. The guilt was eating him alive and against his better judgement he had gone almost every night to the tavern in hopes of getting rid of it. It had not worked.

Yesterday a wise a man told him that he had two decisions: he could either fix what was wrong or let that wrong consume you.

Gwaine was tired of the second option, and feeling braver than in days he had gone out to the mess hall to have something to eat and then go and find Arthur, but as faith would have it, things were not working his way. As usual.

"He _left?"_ Gwaine almost dropped the bowl of soup. "When?"

"Two days ago, he's meant to come back in a week, though, Arthur went to Annora to overlook some treaties that were long overdue." Leon provided at furrowed his eyebrows at Gwaine's reaction. "Thought you knew."

Gwaine shook his head and looked down at the table as he set his bowl on the table. Arthur was gone? He felt frozen on his seat for a moment.

Arthur was gone.

"Isn't that the path where Agravaine was… _you know—_ killed?" Owen asked from the other side of Leon. The knight's chief nodded somberly. "So isn't that like a bad idea?"

Leon rolled his shoulder and nodded. "Lancelot swears the path is safe now, at least for the moment. And you know Arthur…"

Owen scoffed and finished his goblet of wine. Didn't they know? Once the prince wanted something he would see it through. Owen had an ongoing debate with James about if that was a good think or not.

"Owen, Gaius is looking for you," James announced as he sat heavily on the other side of Gwaine, startling the half-sober knight from his thoughts.

"Well, I'm off." Owen announced as he drank his goblet of water in a go. "Gaius is in need of help. Winter is coming and a lot of kids are getting sick, even my sister caught something, speaking of which… where is Rowan?" Owen asked as his eyes trailed the table and frowned. "He's her _boyfriend,_ has been pestering me all week to find out where the man is, apparently a nineteen year old can't live without a man. As much as I would want to say that is not true."

"They do grow up fast." James mocked Owen. "You are talking like she's a ten year old, Owen! Ler the woman live."

Leon patted Owen's back and the knight scoffed. "It's not funny! She's my baby sister, and for all that I care Rowan can go missing for a couple of days more."

James laughed merrily along a few knights that overhead but Leon and Gwaine both froze on their seats. "Just tell me where the man is, wasn't he in duty of… mail or something? Or night duty?"

"Yeah, yeah, well, Rowan was out with Elyan's search party?" James said as he looked sideways to Gwaine and then at Leon, mentally marking days in his head. "Aren't they supposed to have arrived already?"

Gwaine grumbled something intelligible before he got out of his seat.

"Something I said?" James asked confused as Gwaine stalked out and a few shrugged.

"Quite the mood he's been in lately, uh?" Owen whispered amused. "Maybe Rosa rejected him again?"

"Stop wasting time, all of you, and go back to your duties. There's knight practice at midday." Leon commanded as he stood up. Once out of the mess hall he dropped his stoic face and sighed. He didn't know what was worse: the fact that Gwaine and Leon had to pretend everything was fine, or, in two days, when everybody discovered the truth about Elyan and the rest. Leon massaged his temples before he went to release Lancelot from Uther. He had a long week to go without Arthur here; he only hoped he could survive it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well, the plan is simple: Training. A part of my training involves figuring the vase out, at least this is the part Kilgharrah agrees with." Merlin said pointing to the vase.

"The key to our problems." Arthur grumbled. "You figure the spell, I have my father back _and then_ we can go and deal with Morgana and—in fact, everything just relays on the vase."

"No pressure," Merlin said sarcastically and then he extracted a book from his satchel. "But you are right; the vase holds the key to everything. That's why I came to Ealdor, here I can spend day and night figuring the vase out—"

"That is what I don't understand, you have already spent three days and nights working with Gaius in Camelot and you couldn't figure what was wrong with it, what changes now?"

"Nothing and everything, I mean—it took me three days to realize _why_ the vase wasn't in any of our books. Kind of stupid really," Merlin sighed and placed the book between them. "The vase is in no book I have because it's an object that Morgana _created_ , there are no records because it never existed before now, that's why there is no spell or cure written about it."

The voice of Agravaine sounded so clear in Arthur's head it was almost like he was there beside him, laughing at him, mocking him even in death. _'There's no cure, no spell, your father is as good as dead! Did you think Morgana was that stupid? She already won, Arthur.'_

"That only makes it a bit difficult, not impossible." Merlin said unaware of where Arthur's thoughts were heading. "The reason I need time is simple: the vase is an ensemble of different spells—layers around it" At this Merlin placed his left hand in a fist and covered it with his right. "Once I crack figure out each layer the object will be just an object, and hopefully the spell with lift."

At least it was Merlin's theory and God knew he could be wrong, the sorcerer had been praying for two days now that he would be right, though. He needed to be right.

"You think it will work?"

"Kilgharrah said it could." Merlin nodded and smirked at the reaction of Arthur, he always shivered a little whenever he mentions the great dragon.

"I—I don't see what I have to do this, though," Arthur said after a moment. "If your theory works, then there is nothing I can help you with."

" _That_ is the part of the plan that Kilgharrah wasn't so sure about…" Merlin scratched his arm. "You see… I'm going to be… breaking the rules a little."

"What rules?"

Merlin sighed and placed his hands in a prayer under his shin, looking at Arthur for a moment. "I'm… I'm going to train you, Arthur."

Merlin expected a gasp, and unexpected reaction, a yell, but Arthur just bark laughed. The prat laughed.

"Train?" Arthur asked bewildered as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Merlin, I didn't even _bring_ a second sword or shields to train with, and— _no offense—_ but just don't get any better with time. What could you possible train me for?"

Merlin stare was impassive and Arthur deflated, the scoff on his face died as he grew two shades paler.

"When you say train…" Arthur looked down at the book between them and then back at Merlin. His eyes grew huge a second later. "You don't… you can't—Merlin _you can't be serious."_

Merlin clasped his hands once and nodded, looking down at the book too. "I'm serious. I have been thinking about this for years, never been sure myself to be honest, now though it just makes sense. It seems like the right course of action. Arthur, I will train you in magic."

"Merlin, I don't _have_ magic!" Arthur whispered, feeling the need to state such a fact to his friend.

"I know." Merlin agreed and then leaned just an inch in Arthur's direction. "But that doesn't matter. You don't _need_ to have magic, you need _to understand_ it. It's painfully obvious how much you don't know about magic. I think that if we want to bring Albion to life, defeat Morgana, and fix this vase you need to understand it. I think it's linked, Arthur. All of the three events are linked and I think the end result is you being King. Trust me on this."

"But—"

"You promised to one day bring magic to Camelot, didn't you?" Merlin pressed.

"Yes, but—" Arthur glared when Merlin dared to interrupt him once again and Merlin raised his hands in surrender. "Thank you, now can you shut up for a moment? I understand that I _don't_ understand anything about magic. It unnerves me, Merlin. My whole life I was thought to hate it, for the past weeks that has faded, granted, I do not think magic is evil, if anything I don't think you are, but that doesn't mean I want to learn it."

"Why?" Merlin asked. "I'm not going to oblige you, of course, but why no? How do you want to be a ruler of a kingdom with magic if you don't _know_ how it works? How are we supposed to defeat Morgana if you don't even know how she uses it? I have seen great people die because they are ignorant of what magic can or cannot do. You yourself, have gotten into a lot of problems—and _trust_ me on this one— just because you didn't know about magic. Arthur, it won't hurt to know."

"Merlin, how can I understand something I don't have?" Arthur demanded, fearing that his friend had asked for too much this time. "How?"

Merlin's eyes wandered around the field and nodded once before he stood up, stalking away from him.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked aghast as how easily Merlin had dismissed his rant.

"C'mon, get up on your feet," Merlin said as he stopped a few yards away, he turned and motioned for Arthur to obey. " _C'mon."_

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him and stubbornly got up, arms crossed.

"Now walk to the boulder over there," Merlin instructed, pointing to a stone away from the vase and the book on the floor. Arthur glared at Merlin for a moment but relented.

"Merlin I don't—" The wicked and impish grin on Merlin's face made Arthur stop just a few yards away from his destination. "Merlin?"

Merlin's eyes turned golden and Arthur had barely a moment to register his shock before he dodged a _fire sphere_ that Merlin sent his way. Aghast—and frankly quite scared— a pale prince of Camelot was looking at the black spot on the grass where he had been previously standing.

There was a pause that lasted an eternity.

" **WHAT** ** _THE HELL_** **WAS THAT,** ** _MER_** **LIN**!" Arthur yelled, sword raised—he didn't know exactly when that happened—still half-crouched on the grass in a position that allowed him to either roll or take into a sprint, his innate abilities skills kicking in.

"Training," Merlin answered easily.

Arthur couldn't even mumble a reply and just said incoherent things for himself. His anger grew by the second but finally, he found his voice.

 _"_ _I—_ you call that—You almost burned me alive, _you idiot!_ What kind of training is that?!" Arthur rose to his feet and swung his sword in his direction marking his words but did not dare walk any closer.

"You don't need to have magic to understand it," Merlin repeated, face somber as his eyes despair all over his frame. "I was in control of that ball the entire time, had you not dodged I would have stopped from hurting you—"

"So?! It's that supposed to make me feel better?! What in God's name was that for?!" Arthur yelled incredibly angry, it was the first time Merlin used his magic to harm him, intentionally or not, and he was incredibly astonished and honestly perturbed about it.

"I want you to understand that the next sorcerer that will attack you won't be me!" Merlin yelled taking a step in Arthur's direction. The prince lowered his sword just slightly. He had never, ever, seen Merlin angry, and he realized an angry Merlin was quiet scary. "Next it will be Morgana and guess what, you prat? She _won't_ fail! She _will_ kill you!"

There was a long pause before either of them moved.

"I can't protect you all the time. I can't keep an eye on you if I'm meant to be fighting her, but I can _prepare you_ to stay alive, Arthur. As you said I don't know if Morgana is alone, I don't know if another sorcerer is helping her, if she has thugs or magic tricks prepared to harm you. The truth is you have been harmed by magic more times than I'm willing to admit. I know I'm asking for too much, but I'm also taking a risk here. This has never been done before. I'm the most powerful sorcerer to walk this earth and you are the future king, there is supposed to be a balance there, a balance I'm willing to break. The things I could teach you Arthur… the power you would get, just by knowing, you don't even have to perform it..."

"Then why? Why give me so much power? Why train me."

"Because I fear the day we go and fight Morgana I won't be enough." Merlin said as he lowered his voice. Arthur sheathed his sword but did not walk any closer, pondering what Merlin had said for a few moments. He looked down to the ground and sat heavily on a boulder. Was Morgana that powerful? Or were they really that mental to hope on defeating her?

"You want me to become a… a sorcerer?" Arthur asked after a while.

"No, I don't think you can become one. However, teaching you about magic will help you understand it and then you can use that knowledge to your advantage."

"Knowledge is power." Arthur nodded, repeating the phrase that his father had told him endless times, Arthur mulled the idea for a few more minutes. "When you say you will be breaking the rules..."

Merlin lowered the vase to look at Arthur. "I meant not literal ones, but for centuries magic has been thought to people with magic, always, I mean, who would bother to teach someone not magical? Especially these last past years? Magic is something people fear, Arthur, but it should not be that way. Not anymore."

Arthur again got the feeling Merlin was hiding something from him but did not press, he looked up to the sky, it was going to be midday soon, training practice would be starting soon in Camelot.

"I just hope I'm worth breaking the rules for, Merlin." Arthur said with crossed arms and a long suffering sigh. "I have the feeling it will be a long week, in any case."

Merlin looked up and Arthur nodded. A moment of understanding passing them both before Merlin grinned.

"When does training begin, then?" Arthur asked arms crossed passing his weight to his other foot to hide his anxiety. His face grew a bit somber at the thought that he would have to rely on this information for survival but Merlin was right in one thing; the more Arthur understood the better chances he had against future sorcerers. To defeat your enemy keep them close, wasn't it?

"Right now."

Arthur rolled his shoulders histrionically and after a long sigh, he sat to resume his place in front of Merlin, the vase and book between them. This wasn't going to be like knight's practice and for the first time ever he didn't know what to expect or how was he supposed to react to a 'training session', how do sorcerers train anyway?

For good or bad he was about to find out.

"Alright but if you make me call you 'teacher' or something like that, Merlin, I swear I will take Saphir and go back to Camelot on my own, are we clear?" Arthur spat, in hopes to bring some kind of normalcy to this 'new normal'. A normal where he takes orders from Merlin, follows Merlin to the other side of the country and on top of it all agrees to _learn magic_. If his Father could see him now.

"Loud and clear… _pupil of mine."_ Merlin smirked impishly as he placed his hands in a prayer and bowed.

"Oh my God."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: IM SORRY! I worked on this chapter for _days_ and almost gave up, in the end this was the best I could do, sorry if I disappointed you with this chapter but I promise you there was nothing else in my brain to work with, as much as this part needed to happen my brain just refused to come with new ideas.

So there! Magic training! I have the theory that if Arthur was born out of magic he might be magical as well, he has just never tried before. For now, his training will be focused on the theory and history of magic, just to get Arthur to understand the basics of it so he can defend himself better. How? Figure that out in the next chapter. I have never imagined Merlin as a teacher, like in my life, but I think his first lesson—attacking Arthur unannounced—was a bit out of the line… we need to work on that. If you have any ideas of what should go down in the training let me know! If the idea is good or I get inspired I might add it to the chapter.

A surprise is coming guyssss, just two more chapters I think and I know we haven't heard from Morgana, but that is also for a reason, everything is planned, remember that! I have a storyline and everything, it just take time for my imagination to put those ideas into actual chapters.

THANK YOUUU for your amazing reviews! Your reviews give me life. Thankyouguysssosmuchiloveyou!

-Juliet'lovestory-


	24. The Choices That Made Us

A/N: Just to keep track of time, this happens the same day as the past chapter, exactly after the ending.

* * *

"The Choices That Made Us"

"The capacity to learn is a gift. The ability to learn is a skill. The willingness to learn is a choice" Brian Herbert-

If you had told Arthur a few months ago that he one day would be sitting on the grass in Ealdor, waiting patiently for Merlin—his manservant, for God's sake—to start a lesson on magic, Arthur would have not only laughed, but probably threatened you for saying such things about his friend—and yet, here he was. Life was funny that way.

"Well, first things first, then." Merlin said after a moment, he opened his hands and mouth but nothing came out. The unreality of it all made him bit this tongue in case he laughed. He had seen this in his head a thousand times, he had practiced how he would tell Arthur and what words would he use, but now that he had Arthur in front of him, patiently—a miracle by itself— waiting for him to explain the very concept of magic, was as unsettling as the silence that followed. He opened and closed his mouth twice before he shook his head, amused with himself. "I don't even know where to start."

Arthur scoffed and looked to the side, they had talked about this before, granted, but never in hopes for Arthur to understand magic. Magic was something Merlin did, something that Merlin and that was the end of it. Arthur understands, admires and tolerates it, but he never dreamed on actually studying it. However, instead of saying a crude remark he chose to help his friend out. "Well, first things first." He repeated and clapped his hands. "Magic: how does it work? Why only a few people are born with it? Why not me, for example?"

Merlin bit the inside of his cheeks. Merlin has the theory that Arthur has magic inside him. Arthur had been _born_ out of magic and his mother had died because of it, as horrible as that thought was the truth remained: If Arthur was born out of magic, wasn't Arthur a magical creature too? Of course, that was just a theory, in the end, even if Arthur doesn't have even the most minimal ounce of magic in his body Merlin was sure it would be beneficial for Albion.

 _"_ _I think_ everybody is born with magic, some with greater quantities than others—why? I don't know, I have asked the same for years. Why me, for example?" He quoted Arthur. "Apparently I'm the most powerful sorcerer to ever wander the earth, why me? Sometimes there are no real answers for our questions." Merlin shook his head before his eyes shined gold, little specks of condensed light danced between them for a moment before Merlin let his magic die. "Magic for me, it's like… this entity around us, it's in the air we breathe and the ground we touch. I can feel it all the time, everywhere. I had grown so used to its presence that now its second nature to me, but why magic exist it's something I don't know. Not even the dragon knows."

"So it's like a force of nature." Arthur compressed the information into something he could understand easily. "Something that lives in all living things?"

Merlin nodded. "You could say, but I don't know why some people are blessed with it more than others. Kilgharrah says that the entire world is a balance of things: decisions that come with repercussions, to take a life death must follow, to give life death relents. I guess for people to have magic you will need people who don't, otherwise if everybody had magic… what would become of us?"

"Magic would be the normal…" Arthur pondered and tried to imagine a world where his father could use magic. The image never came to his mind. He scoffed. "Can you imagine? The wars that could have taken place, the eagerness of power between royals sorcerers?"

"I don't see much difference." Merlin pointed out and Arthur for once had to agree with that. "Magic, though, it's not pure evil. "

"You keep talking about magic like it's a living thing, I have noticed for a few weeks."

"It's because _it is_ a living thing, not many sorcerers agree with that point of view— since you are the once who decides how to handle it but—for example," Merlin added seeing Arthur's confused face, apparently the prince believed that everything that was something he could not see, touch, or talk with could not, by any means, be considered a living thing. "Whenever you are in danger I feel it vibrating in my chest, ready to serve its purpose, that happens every time either you, Lancelot, Gaius, Gwaine or my friends are in trouble. It just… _it begs me_ to use it, sometimes it even acts on its own."

"How can magic _act_ on its own?" Arthur said leaning forward. "Wouldn't that be… bad?"

"Not necessarily. I believe magic it's linked to nature and to the person, we function as a vessel, and we use the magic we are gifted with in different aspects, a bond that is ever growing and ever present. If you are well intentioned… well, your magic will do your bidding."

"This has happened to you. When?" Arthur pressed and Merlin raised his brows. "Oh, c'mon, you wanted me to know things didn't you? Speak."

"Well… the first year I worked for you, remember I fell ill? You needed to go to a faraway cave and find a few flowers, at least that was Gaius told me."

Arthur nodded and leaned back, hands at his side and a long suffering sigh. "Back when a woman—Nimueh or something like that— tried to poison me. I remember. You drank the bloody thing and saved my life… for the _second_ time." He spat.

"Like for the tenth time but we will leave it at that."

Arthur scoffed and kicked Merlin's leg. "You know Merlin? I'm going to start writing a list of all the times I have saved your sorry ass too. In case you don't remember _I_ went to the cave, retrieved the flowers and saved _your_ life, we are even, besides—"suddenly Arthur sat up straighter. "Wait, when I went to that cave… I mean, it had been so surreal I had practically forgotten about it but… there was a bubble of light there, it was silver and warm… and it helped me reach the exist." Merlin smirked and Arthur almost gaped. "That was _you?_ Can you… _leave_ your body?! _"_

"I didn't do it consciously!" Merlin raised his arms. "And if makes you feel better, it wasn't me, _me,_ it was just a bit of my magic that went to help you, I recovered the memories days later, didn't think much of it. Gaius said he had never seen something like that before either."

Arthur consciously closed his mouth with a snap, he nodded to himself as he looked to the side. Alright, this was normal, _perfectly normal_. "Alright…"

"Too much?"

"A bit too much, yes." Arthur let all the air in his lungs go and his hands pressed his hair back. "I guess magic chooses you then, not the other way around, alright. Normal. _Perfectly_ normal."

"It's not normal."

"No, it clearly _isn't_ but can we pretend, Merlin? I'm doing an effort."

Merlin smirked but raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, so… yes, magic it's a living thing, like nature, I believe it's linked with nature at least."

"I have a question, though," Arthur said quickly, wanting to drift away from the fact that Merlin's magic could _transport_ to where Arthur was. Unbelievable. "How someone realizes has magic? It's different for everybody, I imagine. I mean, Hunith doesn't have magic, does she? But you were born with magic, was that because of your father? How does _it feel_ to have magic to start with? Does it feel like how it felt when you touched the stone, back in my father's room?"

Merlin blinked at the sudden waterfall of questions. "Very close like that, yes, it's like a constant warmth around me but also electrical or cold, depends on the spells. Most of the time, though, it's like a quiet tingling or buzz in my veins."

"Isn't it annoying?"

"Is annoying to breathe?" Merlin asked back and Arthur nodded seeing the point.

"It's so unreal to be so different," Arthur said out loud before he cleared his throat. "I mean— the difference between magical and not magical people it's not obvious, it's not a mark… you can't tell the difference between a sorcerer and a normal person just by sight. Sorry, not that you are _not_ normal but—you get the point."

"That's alright." Merlin shrugged easily and Arthur felt a pang of guilt, probably being called 'not normal' is at the bottom of the list of names Merlin had probably been labeled through the years. Arthur should know; his father called magical people horrendous names.

"In any case, magic has its own advantages. A sword can only kill you when you are within reach; magic has a whole other range of attack. Quite unfair if you ask me." Arthur cleared his throat in an effort to keep the conversation going.

"And yet a lot of sorcerers have died with a very well thrown arrow or a poisoned chalice," Merlin said looking down, spotting the book at his feet. "Well, that brings us to the first lesson of the day. Types of magic. Just like with weapons there are different types of magic, different 'stones' to build with as to speak, and for each of us it's different. The same way a warrior has a preferred weapon in the armory."

At that, Merlin opened the book and once he found the page he was looking before he gave it to Arthur.

"There are six stones that every sorcerer can train with, you can excel at all of them but there will always be one you feel connected the most to. The first two stones are creation and ravage. You can create as you can destroy." Merlin pointed to an image of a faceless man with long robes; in his hands spread wide at his sides were two runes that Arthur did not recognize. At his feet, a sleeping dragon was resting, and flying over his head was an eagle. For the book to be so old Arthur could see every detail on the scales of the dragon. Even the bloody book was magical.

"If your magic serves to create you might be good with potions, leadership, you can fix things with just a thought. The druids, one of the many ramifications of magic, are mostly creators, not all of them but most. Creators can build magical trinkets that otherwise could not exist." Merlin said aware of the many things that the druids have built, chalices, the goblet of life. "If you have the opposite you can use it for battle and wars, people with this kind of magic are great when it comes to blowing things up. Years ago, before the great purge, sorcerers will take part into wars in the name of their kings since they are extremely loyal. These types of sorcerers were the ones who managed to escape when Uther demanded their annihilation, either by hiding or changing alliances." Merlin stated flatly, his voice not sad or reproachful; Arthur raised his eyes and struggled for something to say before Merlin shook his head. "You don't need to apologize, Arthur," Merlin smiled softly but it didn't reach his eyes. "I have never held your father's crimes against you. I'm not about to start."

Arthur nodded, letting the silence prolong for a moment. The only bad thing about being friends Merlin's was that, inadvertently, Merlin made him _want_ to hate his Father, something he would never be able to, not truly, but deep down Arthur knew, _he knew_ that all the hate his Father received from sorcerers around the kingdom was justified. A horrible thought to ponder about.

On the other side of the page was the same faceless man, just this time a dark blue crow was standing on his shoulder and around his leg a snake was curling. Again the man in the book had his arms spread, this time to the front, and in each hand was again a rune, he did not understand runes but he understood the names at the border of the page.

"Healers magic, interesting. I bet this is Gaius kind of magic?"

Merlin blinked as he came back from his thoughts. "I thought that too at the beginning, but actually, he's a creator. He spends his time making potions, doesn't he? Once he could do all sorts of things but without practice his magic is almost as good as gone, he told me that once, years before he I was even born, he was able to craft all kinds of things. Actually, a lot of the trinkets on his chambers were manufactured by him, however, he cannot heal people with spells, like healers can." Merlin said, remembering how Gaius has tried to heal people with magic before and have failed. "It usually comes hand in hand but it's been years since Gaius has attempted to use it. Using that kind of magic leaves you exhausted. You need an incredible amount of magic, perfect pronunciation and a great deal of confidence, confusing or mixing words can be a mortal mistake, magic could work on muscles and veins that were not injured to being with. I have heard stories, where people end up worse than when they sought help."

Arthur nodded and out of reflex he ran his hand along his leg remembering when Merlin had healed him a few weeks ago, Merlin had not even doubted. He wondered if Merlin could use all stones perfectly and scoffed inwardly; this was _Emrys,_ the greatest sorcerer to ever walk this earth. Fantastic. Merlin was a genius! Arthur did not believe in parallel universes. He did then.

"So there must be an opposite to healing, then?" Arthur eyes moved around the words in the book and found the fourth stone, he read out loud. "'Eradicate. Sorcerers with this stone are experts at potions, venoms, stealth and can locate a malfunction in a person's body quicker than a healer. They have an easy bond with nature, since their magic is heavily connected to the life of a forest. Good with mental control. Masters of plagues.'" Arthur finished reading, pondering for a moment what he had read. "For every good there's evil, even in magic. For creation you can destroy, to heal you can inflict pain."

"To take something you have to offer. To win something you have to lose. Magic has its own rules." Merlin quickly began talking, not wanting to dwell much on that, let Arthur remember awful events of his past. "but your stone does not mean you are good or evil, though, there were creators who invented horrible artifacts, some of them survived the great purge because of that. They sold magical weapons to kings and queens in order to torture sorcerers; I know because I have seen what is left of those inventions in the dungeons of Camelot. Cells with chains and manacles that are made with magical steel, if a sorcerer touches them you get burned, they give you terrible headaches if you try to use magic while using them. Cells with magical bars, so once you are imprisioned your magic gets caged along with you."

Arthur bleached and placed his hands in front of him, like begging Merlin to stop taking. "You mean… you—and _my father_ knows about this? Of course the man knows about this. He probably had those sorcerers tortured so they could build them! Have you ever… have I _ever_ sent you to one of those?" Arthur has sent Merlin into the dungeons cells more times than he is willing to accept. Sometimes because Merlin had deserved it and others because Merlin found himself in extremely delicate positions that ended up with him caged and Arthur with bailing him out.

Merlin shook his head and Arthur felt torn between being angered or relieved. He settled to look down at the book. Learning about magic also means he learns about the crimes committed against Merlin's people. To _understand_ all the harm his father caused. To think about all the people that had endured horrible deaths… all because his father had been _scared._

"This is my favorite stone," Merlin said after a moment, bringing Arthur out from his stupor. Arthur blinked down at the book. The same faceless man was there, this time one of his hands was close to his chest, while the other one was at level with the side of his face. A lion was standing at the right side of the man, looking fiercely to the front. Then, perched royally on the right shoulder of the man was a phoenix.

Arthur felt his heart constrict and blinked furiously when he saw both titles: The stone of servitude and protection and the stone of prevalence and justice. Merlin didn't notice his struggle as he babbled.

"It took a while to understand my magic. My mother didn't own any books so all I knew was what I _thought_ I knew, then I came to Camelot to live with Gaius… it changed things. I had books and a room to practice. I got better. This was the first book I read."

Merlin remembered feeling like none of the stones fitted him. He felt excluded again, even from magic, however, after the Dragon told him his destiny it had been quite clear to him.

"Your stone it's to serve and protect." Arthur nodded and finally looked up. "Bloody hell, Merlin. It describes you perfectly."

Merlin smirked and nodded like a child, excited that Arthur thought so too. "Right? Gaius says I could be a perfect creator if I wanted but truth is ever since I was born that's what I have been good at. I'm good at protecting people and that's when my magic comes the strongest. That is why it doesn't matter what kind of spell I use (Destroy, build, heal or eradicate). If I use it to protect someone it will be a powerful spell, even when I attack I do it out of the desire to help someone else, never to blatantly harm another or achieve power from it. That is what the dragon believes at least, that I'm a master of all stones, I just think I'm lucky."

Arthur thought that nothing of this was luck. He understood better now what Lancelot had told him months ago. Magic had chosen no better vessel to trust, Merlin could _never_ hurt anyone, ever.

"You say its luck but didn't you say it was bloody destiny?" Arthur asked.

"At first, yes, when Kilgharrah first told me I had to protect you I almost fled the city. We had just met and you were a total prat, I mean it, back then you were an insufferable ass. You still are an ass, just not an insufferable one." At this the sorcerer chuckled and Arthur tilted his head, not annoyed but curious on what had made Merlin change his mind if he thought so ill of him. "I thought there must have been a mistake, another Prince Arthur because I really couldn't see how I was supposed to protect you when I disliked you so much. You were pretentious, condescending and careless— a royal bully, really. ('Thank you, Merlin, you do know how to make a friend feel better' Arthur said sarcastically) I didn't want to work for you, I didn't want to protect you, I just wanted to learn magic from Gaius and help him around. I didn't want royal duties or your father's favor... and _then_ you were attacked by that singer impostor. It was never my intention to save you, trust me, I just… _moved._ I did it because I couldn't just _let you_ die. My magic compelled me to help and I did. Then I understood I would have done that for anybody."

"Then what changed?" Arthur said easily. Arthur had not been happy himself when Merlin was rewarded as his manservant so he could kind of see the point. He looked down to the book and stared down at the lion, Arthur felt like if he blinked the lion might roar. "Why _at first_ and not anymore? Because it was destiny?"

"Because it became a choice," Merlin stated and Arthur looked up just in time to see Merlin pointedly look to the side.

Arthur didn't have the heart to laugh at him, so he just looked down the book again. Arthur went through the pages half-reading about the stones. Since Merlin had told him they a destiny to fulfill Arthur had given on the occasional thought that Merlin was into this to fulfill a roll, a destiny that had been prophesied before they were born. It was good to hear Merlin was his friend because he wanted to be.

After a few more minutes where Arthur learned to memory all the six stones, what they could do and how sorcerers worked with them Arthur finally got the courage to look up.

"Thank you, Merlin." Arthur said hoping his 'thank you' covered the long list he was grateful for and pushed the book into Merlin's hands once again. "Now, enough of emotional talk and on with the important things, it's all good to know about the magical stones but what about actual spells. As interesting as the history of magic is let's focus on how that knowledge will keep me alive."

"Would have hated to be your history teacher when you were younger, alright, third chapter: elements." Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the book opened instantly, he shoved the book back at Arthur's hands. "There are five types of elements on earth and each sorcerer has a natural bond with at least one."

The page had the man from before, this time, though, it was just his silhouette and around him at equal intervals were five circles, all painted in different colors: blue, green, white, yellow and red.

"Water, earth, air, lighting and fire," Merlin said pointing in order. "Every sorcerer has a bond with at least one of them."

Arthur whistled. "And here I am thinking that nature doesn't bend to human will." He looked up at Merlin as he narrowed his eyes. "What's your element—oh,let me guess, all of them?"

"All of them," Merlin grinned and for once Arthur let him enjoy the moment. "Impressed, uh?"

"With your clumsiness, Merlin, I'm only impressed you have managed to survive this long, but how do you know?" Arthur asked curiously. "Is there a test or something, or you just… _know?"_

"There is, actually, as much as you think Magic is a free thing, Arthur, it isn't, it has all kinds of different rules. Maybe in the future I will show you, but what's it's important now is for you to learn to differentiate them so you can defend yourself against Morgana." Merlin said as he took the book from Arthur. The prince wondered what type of magic she had and how was he supposed to fight against her. "All spells, _no matter what,_ come from these elements, learn to distinguish each of them and you will be able to fight them. Learn this and you will be able to anticipate your enemies' moves."

" _That's it?_ Sounds easy enough, Merlin. There are just five types of elements, do you have any idea of how many stances and fighting moves do I know? Dozens." Arthur said petulantly as he stood up. "C'mon, let's get this over with before meal time."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur realized they were not going to be back in Ealdor for meal time, probably they wouldn't be back in time for dinner either. Hours have passed and Arthur had yet to figure out the difference between a thousand different spells.

The task was rather simple: Merlin would throw a spell and Arthur would have to guess what it was before it was obvious. Arthur realized with grim certainty that the task was neither obvious nor easy.

Merlin began performing a spell.

"Fire." Arthur threw the response before Merlin finished.

"Lighting." Merlin corrected as a little yellowish bolt flew from his hand, exploding a boulder several yards away. Merlin had been throwing spells to the opposite side of the clear. Arthur thought it looked more like a warzone than a practice field.

"I just can't see the bloody difference, let alone when you don't even _speak."_ Arthur said annoyed with himself. He had gotten almost all spells wrong, and whenever he gets it right it was good luck. He wasn't about to fool himself that he knew.

"I _could_ talk but Morgana won't. I have fought her before and she uses almost no words. It's mental control as it best, that means she's well trained." Merlin explained for the fifth time as he lowered his hands and crossed his arms. "And her attacks most of the time are… _colorless?_ I'm giving you the advantage that after I perform it you can more or less see if it will be a bolt, a raging fire, or a little tornado."

"Then you shouldn't do that either." Arthur shook his head adamantly, he always knew what the attack was _after_ Merlin performed it, but he needed to know _before time_. The precious two seconds he wasted after that were the two second that would cost him his life. He needed to know in advance but _how?_ If Morgana was paired with another sorcerer it was safe to assume it was a sorcerer as strong as her, so how to outwit them?

"I don't know how else to explain." Merlin shrugged tiredly. "I have never needed to explain this to anybody before."

Arthur scratched his chin in deep thought. Magic training was incredibly different from knight practice, there, when you want to show a new guard a movement; you make him repeat it endless along with you, but here? He couldn't do magic, so he couldn't understand how it felt, how it worked. It was beyond frustrating. After a moment, he just motioned for Merlin to keep throwing spells, but this time, he settled to just watch.

"Aren't you going to try and guess?" Merlin said after a few shots. He was aware that Arthur was watching him, analyzing his movements and Merlin suddenly felt very self-conscious. He lowered his arms. "What?"

Arthur waved a hand dismissively. "Just keep going. I have an idea."

Merlin sighed but relented, he had enjoyed the task at the begging, Arthur's faces were incredibly amusing but four hours later it had not only gotten boring for the sorcerer but annoying for the prince, especially since neither of them was getting results. If anything Merlin had begun to get lousy on his attacks, the repetitiveness and the effort taking a toll on him. Granted, compared to other sorcerers, Merlin has just begun to sweat. Others would already be dead or passed out from the amount of magic wasted in the last couple of hours, but that didn't mean Merlin was expended from tiredness. His arms hurt and felt heavy, and with every thrown spell he could feel the rush of magic leaving him along with his strength. It had never bothered him before, he had thought he had almost an infinite resource of magic but now he was discovering his magic was not limitless.

"Stop," Arthur commanded several minutes later and Merlin lowered his tired arms a bit too eagerly. Arthur was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Before each attack you move your hands and arms , right? You move them all in different ways, even your feet. You bent or pull forward… why?"

"It depends on the amount of energy I will need and what type of element I'm using," Merlin said after some consideration, gasping softly for breath. "My body reacts instinctively to the way I feel my magic."

"As always Merlin you are as clumsy with your magic as with yourself," Arthur said a smirk that was bordering on being condescending. "I'm sure that you could perform better if you didn't—wave and shake your hands as much as you do. You… you perform magic and it looks like a mess of limbs."

Merlin raised his eyebrows amused, a bit offended. "Excuse me? Perfect. Now you know more than I do, really, Arthur, can you be more—"

"It's the same with young knights," Arthur interrupted. "They move too much, they ran farther than they should, they raise their swords higher than appropriate. Incompetent. They can still fight but they waste precious time and energy. It's the same with you. Look, try to make the same spell five times in repetition and see if you can take out a few movements out of your body sequence."

Merlin chuckled but stopped when Arthur was giving him a pinning stare. "Are you serious?"

"I am, try it," Arthur ordered, the prince within him shining through. "And focus, don't just act, see and _analyze_ what you are doing. _For once_."

Merlin was too tired to complain, he faced the clear again and closed his eyes. He thought of a very easy, not too demanding spell and felt the rush of magic move inside and around him, bending him and moving his limbs in pure instinct. He did it seven times in a row, by the eight he had figured out that he drew his left arm way higher than needed and that in anxiousness he moved his right hand in a small circle before throwing the spell. He focused and tried again, this time, he kept his elbow closer to his body and his hand firm. The spell came quicker and the little rush of air he conjured didn't disperse as much as before, it actually rustled his clothes as it was over. He blinked several times as he lowered his arms.

"See?" Arthur for once didn't brag about being right. "Now try different spells with the same element. Maybe there's a code in your body that will let me see what the spell is about."

Merlin sighed and scrubbed his face. "It will take a while, this means I need to analyze each spell and take out what I don't need. You know how many spells I know? _Dozens."_ He flat stated.

"Then it's good thing that we have the whole day, isn't it, _Mer_ lin?" Arthur smirked, patting Merlin's back with mock amiability.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gwaine was making his way to the tavern of Camelot, the only place he felt he could forgive and forget. Drinking had been the reason why things had gotten out of control. The reason Elyan, Malcolm, Rowan and Bryan were presumed dead, but drinking also pushed his worries away, and like a moth drawn to a flame, he fell.

But as it turns out, he never made it to the tavern that day.

He spotted Gwen, Owen and Gaius walking up the path that led to the lower town and the guilt seeped into his veins as quickly as alcohol. Seeing Gwen was a daily reminder that Elyan was dead. Seeing Owen was a reminder that Brian and Rowan were dead. He held his head high and walked with purpose in hopes he would be ignored. Owen cared little about that and as Gwaine passed he grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Sorry to interrupt your saunter to the lower town." Owen joked with a gentle smile. "But we have knights practice before sunset. No time to go to the tavern today, Gwaine."

Gwaine just swapped his hair out of his face, refusing to look at Gwen at all. "Really? I thought it had been postponed. Sadly, that's never the case." He deadpanned. Gwen chuckled merrily and Gwaine felt a stab on his stomach. Will she ever forgive him once she finds her brother was never to return?

Gwen went to hold his arm to steer him along with them but Gwaine jumped out of her reach like she had burned him.

"Gwaine?" Gwen asked perplexed, her hands still in the air. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No—I mean yes, I'm fine. I'll be there for knight practice, mate." Gwaine vaguely raised a hand in the castle's direction as he took a few steps back. "I just need to, I just need to…be somewhere."

He turned on his heel and disappeared down the path. Gaius sighed softly to himself, knowing perfectly well the reasons behind the actions only made it more harder to see.

"What's has gotten into him?" Owen asked torn between being confused or enraged. "He's been like this for days!"

"C'mon, you two," Gaius said as he clapped adamantly. "Stop wasting this old man's time and lets finish our rounds."

Against all odds, Owen was surprised when Gwaine didn't show up to practice that day, neither was he present at the mess hall for dinner. Percival had just left to cover night duty, the only knight who might know what was wrong with his friend. It unnerved him because for the past few days he had noticed the pattern.

At first, he thought it was inconsequential, that maybe Gwaine had a rough week, but then he soon realized every time someone would mention Elyan, Malcolm or whoever that was on that party Gwaine would make himself scarce. He tested that theory today when Gwaine left the breakfast table after he asked for Rowan, and he confirmed it when he refused to even _look_ at Gwen a few hours ago. Gwen and Gwaine were good friends and yet today he had evaded her touch like Gwen had the bubonic plague.

Owen was also aware that Leon and Lancelot were missing from the mess hall too, for the past two days they had been the shadow of the king and although it was not unusual there was a tense air around them. It made Owen was a knight of the realm, it was his duty to help his friends, city, and King, and if he could help, he would, and with purpose he left to seek Gwaine himself.

-.-.-.-.-

"What do you think is Morgana's stone? Kill, destroy, eradicate or all of them combined? Maybe her stone is just pure evil." Arthur mused as he nibbled on his half of bread. Merlin laughed so hard he even spilled his drink on his tunic. Arthur scoffed and looked to the side, enjoying the little break they had taken, his eyes fell on the vase and he lowered his hand to his lap. Merlin was eating merrily, unware of Arthur's thought, he was actually babbling about only God knows what and Arthur consciously turned his back to the vase and tried to focus on whatever Merlin was saying.

The break was short-lived, though, and soon they were back at training again. Merlin had improved during the last couple of hours, his spells came quicker and faster, although he still needs to work in the accuracy and direction of his spells, though Merlin believed it had more to do with his tiredness than anything else. Neither Arthur or Merlin had talked about dropping trainingg and Merlin was glad, he himself didn't want to stop just yet, as much progress as they had done they were not a step closer to their goal. They have their days counted and they couldn't afford to waste any minute of them.

"Merlin, do that again, the last spell," Arthur commanded and Merlin did. "Again." The prince narrowed his eyes. "Again—I got it."

Merlin's eyes stopped shining gold as he turned to Arthur. "Got what?"

Arthur looked at the desolated part of the field destroyed by Merlin's magic and then back at Merlin. "For fire you start the movements from the center of your chest." Arthur placed his hands in the middle of his chest and then expanded to the sides. "You variate the movements after that, but the first one is _always_ in the center."

Merlin blinked before he put tested Arthur's theory. Arthur was right. Amazed Merlin chuckled against his will.

"I can't believe this, I had never noticed!" Merlin almost jumped in excitement before he controlled himself and narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you are not as stupid in magic as I thought."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

If Arthur said 'one more time' Merlin would just collapse. He felt physically and mentally drained- The effort had paid off, certainly, but he didn't think he could stand another hour of this. Right now he was sitting against a rock, lazily watching as Arthur paced in front of him, doing movements with his arms and hands as he went.

"Fire from the center of the chest to the sides… Water, from the left side, a spin of the hands towards the ground and then back to the chest…" He repeated as he moved his hands accordingly. "Lighting; from above the head, to eye level, then a curve to the exterior—" Arthur stopped and looked at his feet for a moment. " _Earth…_ from your right—no, _left_ leg positioned in front of you, hands facing the ground, chest inclined to the center—Merlin, when you do an earth spell, do you need to focus on an exact point or an exact area?"

"Depends."

Arthur scoffed. When it comes to magic it all 'depends' "Care to be more specific?"

"Well, if I want to surround my enemy my arms go wider I guess? If I want to attack, I…" He looked down at his hands, trying to think of making a spell but not actually doing it. "I move my left hand—no _righ_ t in front of my left, like signaling the place I want my magic to go."

Arthur nodded, mentally making corrections and kept pacing. "Air, from the exterior towards the chest, the number of fingers raised indicate the impact… and water from your right leg? (Merlin nodded in approval)" Arthur places his right leg in front of him and bends a few centimeters. "You use your whole body, hands behind you first and then…" He pushes his hands from behind his back to the front of him in a quick motion.

Merlin nodded, a slight smile on his face before he closed his eyes to rest for a moment, feeling the air begin to get colder around the meadow. The sunset was setting on the horizon and Merlin knew they should be leaving soon, otherwise, night will catch them in the middle of the forest and for the life of him, Merlin felt like he wouldn't be able to conjure the tiniest of fireballs even if his life depended on it.

"I think you got it." Merlin yawned, getting comfortable against the rock.

"C'mon Merlin, we still need to get back to Ealdor." Arthur kicked his foot with his but his voice was gentle.

"Just five minutes." Merlin almost begged; arms limp by his side, eyes firmly closed, whining like a child. "I can't _feel_ my arms. I swear. Try to picture a seven-hour knight training. Done? Now multiply it by times infinite—and _my brain_ , God it hurts to _think."_

"I thought that was normal." Arthur smirked, however, Merlin was already asleep. Arthur gave a long-suffering sigh before he began pacing again, repeating the movements as he went.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"What_ are you doing?"

Gwaine didn't stop his movements or looked startled as he expertly saddled his horse. Gwaine could have been deaf for the amount of interest he was showing.

Owen was at the entrance of the stables, looking at Gwaine like he had lost his mind. A knight that missed all his duties, a saddled horse, a satchel filled with food—stolen food from the kitchens, a sharpened sword. Even though Owen had asked he knew what he was seeing perfectly well. To make things worse Gwaine was not using his cape, indicating that wherever he was going in the middle of the night was not in the name of his king.

Owen quickly closed the two gigantic doors of the stables quickly and walked to Gwaine, snatching the bag of food from his.

 _"_ _What_ on earth are you _doing?"_

"I thought you were a smart fellow," Gwaine said easily as he took his sword out and sheathed it at the side of his horse. "You know what I'm doing, mate."

Owen glared, he was the same height as Gwaine and he pinned the man where he stood, Gwaine looked ready to push himself up his horse and bolt out of there, he smelled strongly of alcohol and Owen tried very hard not to punch him where he stood.

"You will be charged with treason if you leave" Owen whispered angrily. "You fought hard to be a knight, didn't you? Are you in problems? Do you owe someone money?"

"No—"

"Then why the _hell_ are you leaving?"

"Move, Owen." Gwaine growled. He shoved Owen aside, snatching the bag from his hands.

"Arthur—"

"Arthur is not here!" Gwaine spat and a wicked smile appeared on his face. "He's not here to stop me."

"Stop you to go _where?_ " Owen said shoving Gwaine away from his horse. "What the hell is going on? Leon and Lancelot are keeping a secret from us. You are. At the mention of Elyan the three of you suddenly act like you have more important matters to attend."

"How did you—"

"I'm not as blind as you guys think," Owen whispered acidly. "I notice things. So what happened to Elyan? I went to your room and found your patrol-books. (He ignored the way Gwaine began to mutter a river of curses under his breath) He was meant to come back five days ago, wasn't he? I placed things together: Arthur leaving to Annora, Leon and Lancelot glued to Uther's back. It doesn't take a genius to know something is going on. Is all this because of Agravaine? Did Arthur left to find another advisor?"

Gwaine scoffed and looked around, sharing a look with the nearest horse in sarcasm. "And I thought he was onto something."

"Gwaine!"

"There's no problem, everything s' fine!" Gwaine whispered annoyed as he tried to get past Owen. Owen just shoved him back again before he took out his sword to stop his advances. Gwaine raised his eyebrows amused and tilted his head, like saying 'mate, this is really a bad idea'. "Really, Owen? Move, you know you will be on your back in five minutes."

"Good luck with that."

Owen would have laughed any other time, but it was indeed kind of funny to see realization hit Gwaine. Gwaine looked at Owen's sword as he placed his hand around his waist… and found that his holster was empty. He looked at him and then back at his horse, where his sword was sheathed neatly at the side. Gwaine blew the hair of his face with a huff, incredibly annoyed with himself: Perfect. He couldn't do one thing right for god's sake!

"Tell me what is going on." Owen pressed, not lowering the sword but knowing perfectly well he wouldn't dream of actually using it.

Gwaine didn't have time for this, he needed to leave before anyone else noticed his absence, he thought he would take his opportunity when Percival got night shift, with Percival out of the equation it was going to be easy to sneak out of Camelot but _now_ Owen had to get himself involved. Really, it was so frustrating he wanted to yell.

"Arthur is the problem—and right now you, to be honest," Gwaine said moving a hand in his direction. "You are bloody right, Elyan's party has gone missing for five days now, no news, no nothing. They just vanished! And Arthur just—it was my fault, no, don't ask just _shut up_ and move to the side. It was my fault and that's all you need to know—Arthur thinks that we should just report them dead." Gwaine finished his whispered-yelled speech, regretting his use of words at once. Bryan was Owen's best friend. Just like Percival and Lancelot were his. Furthermore, wasn't Rowan in a relationship with Owen's sister? Gwaine added a few other names to the ever growing list of people he had failed.

"And… and you think—what do _you_ think?" Owen finally asked, lowering his sword to his side. He felt like someone had kicked him in the chest and for a moment he felt breathless. Bryan was his best friend, they have been together ever since they could remember… and now he was… he was _dead?_

"I think Arthur can shove those thoughts somewhere else," Gwaine said harshly as he backtracked and opened the doors with a powerful swing. This time, when he walked to his horse, Owen just stepped aside, still trying to recover from the information he was given. Gwaine made sure he had everything he needed and mounted, looking down at Owen for a moment he felt a pang of guilt and sympathy. "If Bryan and Rowan are alive I will find them mate."

Owen didn't have time to say anything else before Gwaine led his horse out the stables. The knight left behind blinked several times before looking at the sword in his hands. Bryan had once risked everything to save Owen's life, back when they had been kids that dreamed in becoming knights. James, Bryan and him.

As he stood there he wondered what would Rowan do. The answer was simple enough.

The knight sheathed his sword and mounted on the nearest horse as he quickly unbuttoned his knight cape, letting it fall to the ground. The paws of his horse stepped over it as he expertly made the horse gallop out the stable. He just hopes he wasn't too late to catch up with Gwaine.

-.-.-.-

Hunith was sitting on her wooden table waiting for her boys to arrive; it was late at night, the only light in the house was the roaming fire by the chimney. Dinner was cold on the counter and even though she was not worried she began to feel anxious. That was the burden of a mother; you always worry even when you have no reason to. Hunith had more reasons to fear than most, certainly, but she knew if Merlin and Arthur were together they should be fine. So in eerily calmness, only achieved over years of being a mother, she waited for them to come home.

A few minutes later she was rewarded. There was a pounding on the door, it sounded lower than it would be normal but she quickly rose to her feet, a relieved smile on her face. When she opened the door the smile died a little before it returned full force. There, standing at the door of her house, was Prince Arthur, eyes shining blue, tired overall appearance and black hair turned every which way. On his back, carried like a sleeping child, was Merlin. She would have worried had not been for the embarrassed look on Arthur's face.

Arthur didn't know what to say when Hunith opened the door. He felt like a kid that had gotten into trouble at seeing the anxious way she had thrown the door open. He had never apologized like this to a woman before. A woman who had not gone to sleep waiting for them. He readjusted Merlin's weight and managed to give a little nod.

"I'm sorry we came this late but Merlin…" He sidetracked as Hunith hurried him inside and waved a hand.

"C'mon in, Arthur, it's alright. I'm just glad both of you are home. Now, why don't you leave Merlin on the bed and then you and I can have some well-deserved dinner?" Hunith asked amiably as he guided Arthur to the cot. The prince dropped Merlin as carefully as he could—in all honesty, Arthur would have thrown him unceremoniously, but Hunith was watching him and for once he did as he was told. Then he straightened and scrunched his face in silent pain as his bones and muscles resented him for the long trip home.

"Have you not eaten yet?" Arthur asked amused after a moment, watching as Hunith prepared two plates of food. He awkwardly stood by the side of the table before he chose to sit. His body relaxing at once. He waited patiently for Hunith to be done with the food as he massaged his sore back, his eyes narrowed at the place near the fire that he would be sleeping it tonight, wonderful. Hunith returned with two plates, grapes, and some bread. It didn't even look half as good as his meals in Camelot but he realized this would have to do.

"A mother always waits for her son to come home to do so." Hunith smiled gently. The kind of smiles only mothers could give. The kind of smiles Arthur has seen very little in his life. Arthur didn't know what to say, so instead he turned his whole attention to his food, eating in silence as Hunith talked about her day.

The food was cold and the bread a bit hard, but he swears, to this day, it was the best dinner of his life.

* * *

 **A/N:** I have nothing to say besides thanking you guys for your AMAZING reviews! Your reviews are life! Hope I didn't bore you with my invented rules of magic—heavily based on Harry Potter or Narnia if you know where to look—but well, even in Merlin's world there have to be some rules, isn't it?

Well, what do you think of the first day of training? You will love the rest, and an adventure is coming! Andddd Gwaine! For all of you waiting for him to do something rash, there you have it! If you have any ideas/moments you will like Arthur and Hunith to have, like sweet motherly ones, tell me in a review!

-Juliet'lovestory-


	25. To Lose a Friend

"To Lose a Friend"

"The hardest part of losing someone is learning to live without them."Unknown.

Arthur grunted as he rolled onto his stomach pulling the blankets above his head in an effort to keep the cold air at bay. He sighed as he laid there. His mind supplying information before he fully woke up; yes, sadly, he was on the floor and he would continue sleeping on the floor for six more nights, he gave a long suffering sigh. Then he realized he was hungry, starving really, as his stomach made gruesome sounds to prove this point, he wondered when would Merlin show up to wake him up and give him breakfast.

A part of him told him that as an invited prince he couldn't lie there indefinitely and wait for Merlin to wake him up and give him something to eat. So after a few seconds were he gathered his strength he pulled his head out the sheets and looked around, the house was illuminated enough signaling it was morning. Signaling it was time to start the day. He grunted as he moved to rest on his back.

For a moment he just laid there, eyes closed in an effort to meditate before he fully woke up, sadly, unlike yesterday, all he was able to feel was the pain in his back and legs, and the coldness of the floor. He opened his eyes and sighed for the umpteenth time that morning. Alright, time to get up. He stifled a groan as he did, his back was killing him, he had not only slept on the hard floor for two days now—a fact that apparently kept coming to his head every few seconds—but he had _carried_ Merlin home (The idiot was surprisingly heavy for being such a mass of slim limbs) all the way through the forest, past the bridge _and_ inside the village, all of it in almost pure darkness. Almost because for the second time in his life Merlin's magic went to aid Arthur.

When the prince was about to cross the bridge he had doubted on his feet. Arthur was strong enough to get them to the other side, how safely, however, was another thing entirely; one step wrong and they could end up severely injured or dead. Just when he had decided to settle for a camp in the open, the same silver light from years before appeared several feet in front of him. Arthur almost dropped the idiot to the floor because of that— alright, he did, he was just glad nobody was there to witness it.

After recovering from the shock—and retrieving Merlin from the ground,—Arthur made his way home. It was not a long walk but Arthur felt it had been eternal, he feared the light would not extinguish itself once they arrived to Ealdor but Merlin had been right, magic could act on its own, apparently, since the moment Arthur stepped out the forest and Ealdor came into view the light died at once. To say Arthur had been speechless was an understatement.

Hunith turned from her doings in the kitchen when she heard the prince walk inside, she turned from the fire and nodded in his direction. Arthur returned the gesture as he kept a serene face, not wanting her to see how bad his back was really aching, Merlin had just been lucky to sleep on the bed today… and talking about the idiot, where was he? He was no longer in bed and one look around signaled he wasn't home either.

"Good Morning." Hunith was the first to speak as she turned to her cooking again. "Please, have a seat, I saved you a plate from breakfast. I was planning on waking you up, but well… you looked so tired I didn't have the heart."

"Thank you. It's alright, I was in need of some rest after all." Arthur managed to smile even if inwardly he was angry with himself. He had wasted precious hours already. What was more alarming was the fact that Merlin had already left to train without Arthur. Well, there were a few things that he couldn't help with, like breaking the spell of the bloody the vase but still being left behind was a foreign feeling. He wanted to just take an apple and dash to the forest however he couldn't say no to breakfast when he was asked so nicely.

Arthur let himself fall on a stool instead, a second later a warm plate of soup and a plate of fresh fruit appeared in front of him and for a moment, he did not care about anything else. He would just eat as fast as politeness allowed him, then fresh himself up and head to the clear to catch up with Merlin; hopefully, Merlin would have good news when he arrived.

"Thank you for everything Hunith. I know it's a great risk we put you through by having me here." Arthur said after a few minutes, Arthur was anything but polite when it came to other thank people. Something Merlin was always complaining about.

"Oh, it's nothing, milord, it's my pleasure." Hunith had finished cooking and was now sitting on the other side of the table.

"Please, don't call me that. Arthur is fine. After all, I'm here incognito, or so Merlin says." Arthur said pleasantly as he passed a hand over his head, the strands of black hair showing barely over his vision. He mumbled something before he began eating again but he didn't miss the way Hunith's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"You two didn't tell me how this came to happen, but I'm sure it was Merlin's doing," Hunith smiled softly as she looked at Arthur's hair and then back at his eyes. Arthur found it strange to look at her square in the face, it was not awkward per say, but it was unsettling, usually people looked at him with some kind of… reverence, sometimes terror; he was going to be king someday after all, so he ought to inspire people. Sometimes it was respect or admiration but Hunith didn't look at him like any of his subjects in Camelot and he was having a hard time figuring out exactly what was the look on her face. "He's a handful, I'm afraid."

"He's… very resourceful when it comes to magic." Arthur sighed as he ate his fruit.

"I guess I ought to thank you for that," Hunith smiled softly and Arthur looked up to see her watching him again with that stare he couldn't quite pinpoint. "You know? When Merlin sent me a letter, months ago, telling me that you finally knew his secret I almost couldn't believe it myself. It was so unexpected."

"Because you thought I was going to… Uhm… apply Camelot's rules?" Arthur munched on his food, unable to meet her stare.

"What? Oh no, nothing like that." Hunith said easily and almost reproachful and Arthur stared back at her. He blinked several times. Had he heard correctly? "I was the one who told Merlin years ago that he should confide in you, back when you came with him to save Ealdor from Kane, he didn't do it then, though, and he never did in the years to come. Eventually, I came to believe that day might never happen so when he told me that his secret had finally come to light it caught me by surprise, to be honest, but I was happy." At this she paused and took her opportunity to take Arthur's hand over the table, forcing him to look back at her. "He told me everything that happened that night, Arthur, and for that and for a million reasons more, I thank you."

She didn't say anything else. She didn't need to, her face said it all, she let go of his hand after a quick squeeze and then hurried to clean the tears that were threating to spill from her eyes. Arthur dutifully returned to his meal. He didn't know what he would do if suddenly Merlin's mother started to cry. Jesus, how was he supposed to comfort a mother? He desperately wanted Merlin to show up at the door, but, as usual, his manservant was useless.

"There's nothing to be grateful for." Arthur finally said finishing his soup and placing the dishes to the side. "In the end, Merlin is my friend, magic or not I wouldn't let anything bad happen to him."

Hunith shook her head and rolled her eyes, so like Merlin. Hunith was exasperated with him, he didn't understand, not truly what he had done for her.

"What you have done for Merlin, for me, is greater than you can imagine, Arthur, please do not _ever_ let this fact change or weight _any_ less. You saved Merlin, my son, and for that, I'm going to be forever grateful for." Hunith looked at him and Arthur nodded heavily, a bit embarrassed that he was being thanked over and over again when in fact Arthur wished he could had done more for Merlin and for all the people that had suffered because of him.

"I—" Arthur hesitated for a moment before he got the courage to ask. "I have been wondering… _recently_ , about something."

"About Merlin? You just need to ask, Arthur." Hunith was apparently a mind reader too, Arthur discovered, and he coughed as Hunith gifted him with a smile. "Be honest, please, after raising Merlin there's nothing you could say that can come as surprising."

Arthur could relate to that.

"About… well, that's exactly it. I want to know about Merlin's life here before he came to Camelot." Arthur explained bluntly and then fought the warm that crept to his cheeks. "I mean, I have known Merlin for years but Merlin never says much about Ealdor besides how much he misses it at times. I had never pondered much about that before, but now, being here… I guess I just want to understand. I promised him that magic would be free in my kingdom once I become king, for that I need to understand, and— I just… I want to know how was it like to grow up with magic. He's not the only magical child after all. Who knows what knowledge will prevent future infortunes? He never seems to want to share much, however, o-of course, over the weeks we have talked about this but well… I guess I cannot blame him, and it's alright if you don't want to tell me." He said in a hurry, realizing his innate nature to ask and learn was getting the best of him, asking personal things out of nowhere. "It's none of my concern after all."

Hunith blinked, appealed for a moment before she smiled softly to herself. She almost stood up to hug him but she knew that Arthur wouldn't appreciate it. Just like Merlin, Arthur had no idea how much impact his words had on people. How his curiosity, as well-intended as it was, was life changing for someone like her. Just to hear the words "Understand magic…" meant the world to her. Arthur, prince of Camelot; learning for a way to free magic. She could have cried if she didn't know it would put the prince into an uncomfortable position.

Arthur awkwardly looked to the side and was about to stand up and head out when Hunith started to talk.

"It's alright, I understand, I'm sorry it's just… no one has ever bothered to understand him, and well, Merlin has never been a child—and I call him child no matter how old he is— who likes to share much about him. That my fault, I suppose." Arthur shook his head minutely, not understanding how that had anything to do with nothing. "But, well… I guess for you to truly understand you will have to hear my story first." She looked to the side and out the window, a peaceful look on her face, she smiled softly to nothing. "He was born on a day exactly like today, it was chilly but not too cold. The trees were starting to lose their leafs and the whole ground was covered with red and brown and yellow." At this she chuckled, returning her impassive blue eyes, so like Merlin's, to meet his. "It's incredibly funny how the universe works, isn't it? After all, tomorrow is Merlin's birthday."

Arthur blinked and tried every hard to look like he knew this piece of information. How could he have forgotten?! Lancelot had reminded him before leaving, and Gwaine had been annoying him _for months_ about what he should get Merlin for his birthday. Jesus Christ, even Gwen was planning a little get-together in her house. With all the things that had happened he had forgotten, and who could blame him, honestly. Still, he mentally reprimanded himself, after four years of being friends he ought to know the idiot's birthday, didn't he? God, he felt awful. Bringing Merlin back to Ealdor to train and fight against Morgana, keeping him away from his mother almost all day, no chance to get a day off to celebrate, even in his own birthday… Merlin had yet to complain but Arthur was sure he wouldn't miss the opportunity.

He gulped and the smile on Hunith's face told him she knew. Of course she knew. Mothers know everything, or so he had been told, but Hunith was merciful—unlike her son, really, where does all the 'I told you so' come from?—and didn't point it out to him.

"I almost had a heart attack the day I discovered he had magic. He was so little, barely a few months old and his eyes were already shining gold, levitating things around him. The first time he did magic was the first time I heard him laugh. It was the most… amazing thing I had ever heard or seen." Hunith kept talking washing over Merlin's birthday like it had been nothing. Arthur chuckled against his will, trying to imagine a tiny baby with blue eyes and a mock of dark hair already causing trouble before he could even speak. "For a few years, I did nothing but keep him inside the house, taking short walks around the forest on occasions. For a while, he was satisfied with our way of living, didn't ask many questions, sadly, kids can only stay attached to their mothers for so long…" Hunith gave a long sigh as she looked to her hands. "He turned five and he started to ask questions. Questions I didn't know how to answer. Why couldn't he go out to play with the rest of the kids? Why wasn't he able to leave the house without me? Why does he have to keep his magic a secret? Why I looked so scared whenever he used it?" Hunith returned her stare towards the prince, a steel in her eyes Arthur had never seen before. "One day I realized that if I wanted him to live I needed to tell him the truth. It was one of the toughest decisions I had ever taken. I had never lied, always evading his questions as best as I could or trying to tell him half truths but even then he didn't understand, not really, he didn't understand why he couldn't show his friends how he could build a toy from a piece of wood. Or why he couldn't help our neighbor with her flowerbeds when he could make them bloom with just a touch of his hands." Hunith smiled but her eyes were incredibly sad, she covered her mouth with a hand. "How do you tell a five-year-old that what made him special could kill him?"

Arthur had never thought about Merlin's past before, he never had pondered how life for Hunith had been either. He had just assumed it had been hard. He had never listened first-hand how much harder it had turned out to be. For Merlin, adult Merlin, hiding his magic and understanding the world around him was easy. So easy Arthur had never thought how learning to be that had taken place.

"I told him in the most… _natural_ , kind, comprehensive way I could think of." Hunith chuckled delightedly. "You should have seen him, he… he just told me that if that was the case he would stop using magic to keep me safe. He didn't comprehend the whole extension of what he possessed but he understood bad things would happen if other people found out. He didn't get sad and he didn't question me any longer, he learned at a very tender age what he was and why he had to keep it hidden. It was like a game for him. A secret between us." Hunith's smile died a little and her eyes shifted to her hands. Arthur sensed things didn't go as great as Hunith was trying to picture. "But in my blindness and relief, I didn't notice the one thing that had registered in Merlin's mind, something that I didn't notice until years later. Merlin, at such a young age, thought he was abnormal and for years… for years he thought he was a monster."

Arthur felt his hands go into fits under the table. "Did other people call him that?" Because Arthur would find them, and have a few words with them, or punches. Whatever came first.

Hunith closed her eyes and gave a long-suffering sigh, shaking her head. "He was only five. In his head having magic was abnormal, irrational, something that was dangerous for him and for me. He thought he was evil… so he behaved as best as he could. He was the perfect little kid, a bit rebellious at times but never mean, he kept his magic a secret and only used it when I was around. He would wave to our neighbors and go with walks to the forest with me. I was happy, delighted even, and so I didn't notice for the longest of times the harm I had done. That was until I started to encourage him to play with the other kids his age. I loved Merlin, I wanted him to have a life apart from me, and when he turned six I wanted to the world for him. I wanted to expand his little bubble, to have friends, to go out and play, by then I was sure he could behave if he tried, he had talked to the kids before but neve mingled too much. It was then when I noticed that he didn't want to play with other kids not because they rejected him, it was because he alone isolated himself." Hunith paused with tears threating to leave her eyes. "Merlin thought he was dangerous… and he thought, by excluding himself, that he was protecting them."

 _'_ _Ever since I was born, that was what I have been good at. I'm good at protecting people'_

"Oh my god…" Arthur said passing a hand over his face. "He was only a kid…"

"It took me years to right my wrongs," Hunith said with a suffering sigh. "Eventually, he started to have friends and he understood that as different as he was he wasn't evil. In that aspect I had help. William came into our lives, he was a blessing from the Gods. He was Merlin's first true friend. They became inseparable and with Will's help Merlin began making friends around town, those were the good years. Merlin did not have a care in the world and he had friends, he didn't want anything else. He was happy and I was happy, but good things Arthur never last, they last even less in little towns like Ealdor."

"What happened then?"

Hunith smiled. "He grew up."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Gwaine, I think we should think this through," Owen said as he took a sip from his wine. Gwaine from his other side just grunted as he ate. Both knights were on a passing tavern to gather something eat before heading further south. The night had been long on both of them and they were trying to recover some of the energies they had wasted the night before.

Gwaine had realized a bit too late that leaving Camelot in the middle of the night was a pretty bad idea—fine; a horrible, stupid, senseless idea— The path was too dark to travel safely, any numbers of accidents could happen; he could fall from his horse or lose track of the path, he could crash into a thugs camp without notice. He was pondering ideas on his head— he could light a fire and make a torch but he had heard stories of riders that had burned themselves while riding—when Owen caught up with him.

He had offered his help and seeing that his luck was thin Gwaine had allowed him. It was a miracle that Owen, rightful, ever the just Owen had not gone in attempts to force him back. They didn't much talk as they made their slow and painful way down the road. It was Owen who gave up first.

"Let's make camp, Gwaine, there's no point in not sleeping for advancing a mile or two. Let's rest and head out at first light, we will leave before someone in the castle knows we are missing and any search patrols are arranged to find us."

Gwaine had stubbornly tried for a few more minutes but after recovering from what would have been a nasty fall down a cliff even Gwaine had to see reason on Owen's words.

"But we leave at first light." Gwaine grunted as he dismounted, now that he was able to do what he had wanted to do for almost a week now, stopping seemed maddening.

Owen had been true to his word, though, and the second the first ray of the sun appeared on the horizon they had mounted their horses and headed into the forest at full speed, at midday they found a little tavern on the sideway of the road and decided to have a quick meal and give the horses a break. Gwaine had brought food for just one person, after all, and soon after they headed further into the woods they wouldn't find paths or taverns to satisfy their hunger with.

With every passing second Gwaine seemed more intended on hurrying up and find their friends, but now, however, with the sun shining above their heads and a much clearer mind Owen was having second thoughts.

"I mean, if what you told me it's true," Owen said lowering his voice so the rest of the tavern wouldn't overhear them even if they wanted. "Morgana is going to be at the other end of this journey, am I correct?"

"You are correct, pal." Gwaine said ending his jar of wine and in a go and turned towards Owen. "Ready to go?"

"You mean you still want to go?"

Gwaine glared sideways at him. "You can go back anytime you want, Owen."

"I'm not leaving you alone," Owen said exasperated. "Look, I have been thinking and I think we should get back and get an army, Morgana is, after all, an enemy to the king himself. He won't oppose the idea of seeing her gone, besides, if she has the power everybody says she has… tell me Gwaine, how good are we going to be for Rowan and the rest? If they are captured we might not be the difference they need." Owen advised as he looked down at his own wine, food already finished. "I understand, trust me, I do. But this… this is not wise."

"I _never_ said it was wise." Gwaine complained as he stood up from his stool, taking Owen's wine from his hand and drinking it all too. Owen rolled his eyes as Gwaine dramatically thumped the jar on the table and left the tavern. Owen glared at him as he stood up, placing a few coins in the table for the services in a hurry (all the while muttering under his breath how childish Gwaine was) and followed Gwaine out the tavern.

"No, you never did, however, Gwaine tell me, how good are we dead, uh?" Owen said harshly as Gwaine began to untie his horse from the tree they had left them before entering the tavern. "We can save them, you have my support on this, but we can't do this on our own."

 _"_ _I_ can and I will." Gwaine said with a huff as the knot came undone and his precious stallion came free. "I'm done with living with regrets, Owen, the king won't support a whole army for just four men, your should know that and Arthur—well, you might not understand but he has his reasons. I respect them."

Owen rolled his eyes at the statement as he untied his horse.

" _I do,"_ Gwaine glared _. "_ he has to respect mine. That is why I didn't come with my knight cape. I don't want any harm to come to Camelot if I fail but you have to understand—have you ever felt that way?" Gwaine said out of the blue and Owen blinked.

"Felt what?"

"Like… some decisions make you, make us, and even if the whole world is wrong… you are right?"

"No?" Owen asked confused. "Are you drunk?"

"Not in the least but for the first time in weeks I'm seeing things as clear as day, mate," Gwaine said before he mounted. He sighed as he tilted his head to the sun, relishing the warmth on his skin before he stared down at Owen, who looked at Gwaine like he had just lost his head. "Look, there are decisions in life that you can either live with or not. You can either take the consequences of your actions or you can spend the rest of your life in a tavern, drowning your misery. I'm used to the second option." Gwaine said remembering the look of anger and disappointment on Arthur's face. He remembers the look on his mother's dead face when he came home and found his whole family dead. "I can't go back to Camelot, Owen, and don't feel like I failed not only them but myself. You think I do this for a good reason. There is no good reason." He marked his last words slowly. "I know we are outnumbered, probably, and I know Morgana is a powerful sorcerer. It's rather selfish if you think about it, in the end, mate, if I go back to Camelot I wouldn't be able to look at Gwen or you in the face ever again. I wouldn't be able to hold a sword and wear my cape and feel like I'm doing the right thing. I wouldn't be able to sleep and not dwell on the 'what if's of my actions."

"Gwaine, it's not your fault."

Gwaine scoffed, it was adorable, really, how much Owen could affect him without even trying. 'Not his fault' if only that was true.

"I'm not going back until I'm _sure_ I did everything in my power to help them, even if I die this is the path I chose. Otherwise… pretending and turning a blind eye… will kill me." And the certainty and power of Gwaine's last words struck Owen like cold water running trough his veins. Gwaine wasn't lying.

"For all that it worth, I'm sorry, Owen." Gwaine said as Owen finally mounted his horse. They came to a bifurcation in the path, a path that could either lead them to Morgana or lead them home. "Our odds are very slim and I should have known that before I agreed for you to come along. But just to keep track, I told you not to intervene and yet you did, that wasn't my fault." Gwaine's smirk died as he clasped a hand on top of Owen's shoulder. "Go back to Camelot, to your sister, I don't have anyone waiting for me in Camelot but you do. Let this be a good farewell, my friend, and let's part on good terms." His characteristical smirk appeared on his face as he huffed his hair out of his face. "At least stories will be told about me in Camelot."

Owen scoffed against his will as he looked down at his horse. Gwaine was not the only man that had a decision to make. When he agreed to come with Gwaine he unknowingly agreed to a whole lot of things. Owen too had to take a decision he could live with. It was painfully obvious which decision that was. He closed his eyes for a moment before he gave a long suffering sigh. "My sister often says how much I love slim odds, but well, that's what makes life interesting."

"You sure?" Gwaine looked at Owen up and down, surprised by this turns of events.

Owen gave a final nod, and with a grateful clap on his shoulder both knights headed further into the woods and out the path, hoping against hope they would make it out alive to see Camelot one more time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur didn't need to ask to understand. He himself had kept a lot of things from his father in order to not unsettle him; his doubts, his fears, his qualms concerning his future reign. Once you grow up you start to see things differently and you deal with them on your own, hoping one day, without help, you will be able to figure yourself out. Arthur grimaced to himself. How foolish teenagers are, including himself.

"Merlin didn't say anything of course, but parents notice things, Arthur, we always do. And Merlin… well, I saw it in his eyes and in the way he held himself. His smile… it would have broken your heart. It never reached his eyes anymore. He did magic with Will in the woods but his eyes were haunted after that. I knew the thought that he was a monster had not left him. He felt like an outcast in his own village, not truly belonging anywhere… and life in Ealdor is the simplest of lifes, and even though he didn't say it, it was killing him."

 _"_ _It must have been hard from you, living in Ealdor. All you have In Camelot are luxuries in comparison."_

 _"_ _Mmm. No, not really. I didn't know any different. Life's simple out here. You eat what you grow and everyone pitches in together. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head, you're happy._

 _"_ _Sounds...nice."_

 _"_ _You'd hate it."_

 _"_ _No doubt. Why'd you leave?"_

 _"_ _Things just... changed."_

 _"_ _How? Come on, stop pretending to be interesting. Tell me."_

 _"_ _I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere that I did."_

 _"_ _Had any luck?"_

 _"_ _I'm not sure yet."_

"That is why I sent him away," Hunith said bringing Arthur from his thoughts. "I feared that this sentiment of not belonging, of not fitting in would only increase, I feared that it would kill him. I sent him to Camelot in hopes that he would find a place there. To find himself," Hunith smiled then, looking up at Arthur with bright eyes. "And it was only after I sent him away that he did found his place; right beside you Arthur. When he left me… he was a boy, my boy, a little bit lost but good-hearted, but when he came back to fight Kane he returned a man, a brave man that knew what he wanted and why he was alive. You gave his life a purpose, Arthur. You gave his magic a purpose; you showed him that he could do great things if he only strives to do so." Hunith then took his hand over the table too, this time, a tear rolled down her face and hastily she cleaned it with her other hand, chuckled a little, she had never been a woman that showed too many emotions but she needed to demonstrate to Arthur how much he had done for them. "You saved my child in more than one way, Arthur, and as a mother, I will always be grateful for that. Thank you for protecting him and care for him when nobody else did."

Arthur didn't say anything, even saying that 'it was nothing' suddenly didn't seem right. Hunith clasped his hand on both of her for a moment before she rose from her seat and started to clear the table.

"A mother's greatest worry is not knowing about her children. I, myself, couldn't sleep thinking about it at times. Was Merlin in trouble? Was he caught doing magic? Was he safe, protected and loved? Did he found any friends? The list can go on and on, but when I hugged Merlin two days ago I got the same feeling than when I hugged him years ago. His smile had been answer enough: he was happy, he had finally found his place… and really, Arthur, there's nothing else I would want for him than that."

Arthur tried to keep his stoic façade, but for the first time in a long time it was hard. He never imagined that the impact of forgiving Merlin's life would affect more than just one life. As he watched Hunith work he couldn't help think about his own mother. When she had found out she was pregnant with him had she thought about all those questions too? He wished she did. He blinked as he stood up from his stool, hastily clearing his throat.

"I—I think I should uh…look for Merlin. We have a lot to do today, and I feel guilty that he had to leave early to the forest without me." He said as he awkwardly signaled to the door. Hunith just smiled softly and clasped her hands in front of her and bowed. "Thank you for the meal… and thank you for the talk. I… it really helped things. It… it surely put things into perspective."

"Of course," Hunith said with a knowing smile as she opened the door for him. "And I apologize if I talked too much, Merlin does complain about that—"

"It was perfect." Arthur said as he walked outside. "It was… really, no need to apologize, it was me who asked."

"Then thank you for listening, Arthur." Hunith smiled softly and then took Arthur arm before he left. She dropped her hand once Arthur turned her attention back to her. "If you are looking for Merlin, Arthur, I'm afraid you won't find him in the woods, not just yet anyway, but he should be arriving shortly. I'm just letting you know so you won't worry if you don't find him there."

"Why?" Arthur asked perplexed. What could be more important than working in the vase? "Where is Merlin?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So _there_ you are, been looking all around town for you." Merlin turned so fast his neck hurt. Arthur had just finished climbing the little hill and was slightly out of breath. Merlin was about to scramble to his feet when Arthur motioned him to stay on the ground with raised hands. "It's alright; I didn't come here to yell at you," Arthur said easily as he rolled his eyes. "I'm not that heartless you know?"

"We can agree to disagree." Merlin said, but his smile was wide enough to let Arthur know he meant no harm. Merlin was sitting cross-legged on the floor looking straight to the front. Arthur chose to stand up beside him, arms crossed over his chest.

"You should know I will never be mad at you for wanting to pay your respects, Merlin," Arthur said after several minutes. "And in this particular case, if you don't mind, I think I will join you, for a change." Merlin raised his brows as Arthur finally gave a long suffering sigh and sat beside him, imitating his posture and only then he nodded towards the tomb that had the name of William Dempsey written on the front.

"How long have you been awake?" Merlin said after a while.

"A few hours, I had breakfast with your mother and then she told me where to find you," Arthur said as he leaned back on his hands. "She told me it might be a bad idea to come here in person but..."

Merlin snorted and shook his head. "Of course, the prince had to make sure I would return to my duties… _I'm_ working on the vase, you know?"

"I know." Arthur said looking around; sure enough, the vase was standing on the other side of Merlin along with a book.

"I just lost track of time." Merlin apologized after a few moments; the soft breeze rustling their clothes and hair. "I just wanted to come and say… _something,_ but nothing seems right."

 _'_ _It's the first time he has ever wanted to visit his grave, Arthur, for years he had evaded it and now… well, Merlin has a reason for everything, I just hope you understand.'_

"I thought we had burned him," Arthur said after a moment. "Burned people don't get graves."

"It's tradition in Ealdor to build tombs even if we burn our dead, otherwise where would we come to pay our respects?" Merlin answered easily. "I know custom is different in Camelot but here, in a little town like Ealdor, it's nice to have a place to mourn our dead."

Arthur tilted his head but did not answer. "I don't know when was the last time I went to visit a grave."

"Where was your mother buried?"

Arthur frowned. "She's on a crypt underneath the castle. I used to go but… the place is so… _grim,_ there are no windows, no sun creeping down to light her resting place. It's a sad place to be and I understood at a very little age going there made me even more depressed than happy." Arthur looked around and his face softened; the hill had huge trees at the bottom and it was filled with green everywhere he looked. It was a nice place to be buried. "Did you chose the place for Will?"

"He always liked it here, he said the best sunsets of Ealdor were seen from here." Merlin shrugged and then looked up to the sky and sniffled. "This is the first time I come, though, didn't have the before."

Or courage, Merlin though half-heartedly. Even Arthur had gone down to the crypts to visit his mother and in four years couldn't he come to the hill and pay his respects? Lancelot called him the bravest knight of Camelot but sometimes, even Merlin, was a coward when it came down to say goodbye.

"You know? There's nothing wrong with coming to visit the grave of the people you once cared about." Arthur said gently and glanced at Merlin sideways. "And it's no crime to cry for your losses." Arthur was never going to tell him again that he didn't have the right to cry, Merlin had the right to cry at any moment of the day if you asked him.

"You keep saying that, but in all the years I have worked for you I don't think I have ever seen you cry, you know?" Merlin sniffed again and looked to the side, a chuckle escaping his lips. "I actually wonder what will take to make you cry, you know, _in front_ of people."

"Princes and Kings can't afford such luxuries, Merlin," Arthur said in a strong but gentle voice. "We can't allow our people to see us _cry_. We are the strength of the kingdom, if we look weak, the rest of the kingdom weakness as well, but that's just politics— what's your excuse? Why have you never come here before?"

Merlin sighed as he looked down at his hands, playing idly with the grass.

"I know it's stupid. I mean… I saw him d—die, I was right there and still… when Will died, as much as I cried it looked eerily farfetched. Like a very well planned death. It all happened too fast; we burned his body the same day of the battle Arthur and after that we returned to Camelot. I never had time to really think about his loss. It was only when I was back in Camelot that I understood what it really meant to lose someone. Back then I had not met my father and no one close to me had ever died."

Arthur nodded heavily, thinking of the first person he lost. The first time you lose someone is the worse, you are not prepared and you don't know how to cope with the pain. Arthur had known such pain at the tender age of twelve, too young to understand and old enough to remember.

"It doesn't get worse than this, Merlin," Arthur assured him and then smirked at the tomb. "Although I don't know if he would like me here, he didn't like me much, did he?"

"No, no he didn't," Merlin smirked amiably. "But he did tell me you were a good person, right before he… well— he was right. I only wish he could be alive to see both of us. He had the idea you will kill me, once you found out."

Arthur sighed annoyed. Why does everybody think that?

"You never talk about him much," Arthur said after a moment. "What was he like?"

Merlin glanced at the prince dumbfounded and Arthur raised his brows. "What?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Why not? It's part of the whole… dueling thing. It's custom, isn't it? You visit the grave, talk about the person, the gold old times, you cry a little and only then you will find peace." Arthur waved a hand dismissively. "It's rather easy."

Merlin blinked. "I don't know if what you just said was wise or just blunt."

"Oh, fine, you don't have to tell me." Arthur said and looked at the tomb again. "But it will never let you at peace unless you do so."

"I'll make you a deal." Merlin said after a long while where he toyed with the vase. "I'm not stupid you know? I know my mother told you things… I begged her not to but you showing up here just out of the good of your heart?" He scoffed. "Im not as stupid as you think."

Arthur barked a laugh, truly amazed. "I can't believe you know your mother that well!"

"She has a way with words that can make people bend to her will. It's uncanny. She told you not to come but you came… that was her doing Arthur, all hers." Merlin smirked good-naturedly and Arthur could for a moment there see the resemblance of his father in him. Merlin was so like Hunith it was hard to decipher where his strength and boyish attitude came at times.

"So? What's the deal?"

"I'll tell you about Will, my first loss, if you tell me yours," Merlin said with an open face, hear about someone else's loss might help. "You don't have to agree, I know, but… well, I think it's fair?"

The silence prolonged long enough to make Merlin think that maybe he had crossed a line, he was about to take it back when Arthur talked.

"Fine, you won't like it, _at all_ , but if that is what you want… fine." Arthur said after some heavy thinking. Edmund was not a story he shared often, probably the only soul who knew besides him was Leon, but after all he had heard from Merlin and his past Arthur thought it was only fair, besides, if learning about Edmund helped matters with Merlin and Will then so be it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Owen and Gwaine were making their way down the forest in silence. All they could hear was the sound of the hooves of the horses against the path, the sounds of the forest around them and their beating hearts. The place where Elyan and the rest had gone missing was still hours away but the knights were not going to test their luck.

An hour later they found a little river and both knights descended to give their horses a break. It was then when suddenly Owen rigidly stood up, Gwaine, who was lazily leaning against a tree, straightened, a hand flew to the hilt of his sword.

"What—"

"Shhhh." Owen raised a hand as he turned on his heels looking around. He motioned past the river where the foliage of the forest was thicker. "Over there."

Gwaine couldn't hear anything but he walked closer to the edge of the river, Owen by his side, eyes straining to see something besides trees and bushes.

"Maybe it was an animal," Gwaine said after a tense minute went by. "Maybe—"

This time they both heard a clear sound of something—or someone—crashing down the woods, both knights stood their grounds as their horses started to get anxious. Gwaine and Owen waited…. and waited, and then, out of the blue, a man covered in mud came bursting from the bushes straight into the water.

The knights unsheathed their weapons at once but they shouldn't have worried, the man wasn't going to attack them. If anything, he seemed oblivious to their presence as he drank as much water as he could get with his dirty hands. Owen and Gwaine shared a glance before they lowered his swords, it was awkward, to be standing at different sides of the river and just be ignored.

"Do you think he needs help?" Owen asked with pity as he heard the man laugh. "Maybe he's injured, I could help."

Gwaine sighed. "The folk was probably just lost and—"

In that moment the man looked up, now, with his face clean, both knights were left speechless and frozen in place. The gurgle of the river and the neighing of the horses were the only sounds that could be heard for a moment. Owen dropped his sword in shock as Gwaine shook his head, taking a step back. It was impossible, and still the man at the other side laughed again but this time in relief.

Owen and Gwaine crossed the river in a blink of an eye, all stupefied grins and relieved laughs.

Elyan, Elyan was alive.

* * *

A/N: Well, this was as far as I got! I wrote _three_ chapters for this same chapter and this was the best version of it. I never intended for Hunith's talk to be so long! But in the end it just fitted and I let it be. (In my other chapter Arthur and Hunith went 'cake-ingredients-shopping' to make Merlin a birthday cake. As cute as that was it didn't fit anywhereeee, but I saved a piece of that information for the next chapter) and yes, Arthur forgot Merlin's birthday, (Which is not 'today' but 'tomorrow' let's see if he compensates for that later.

Thank you for your reviews and follows once again! Have a lovely day! (Dying from happiness due to all the reviews) thank you, thank, thank you, _thank you a hundred times._

So? What do you think of Elyan being alive? Will he be the only one? Also, what's with this famous Edmund? And if things go according to plan Arthur will be meeting Kilgharrah pretty soon. Wonder how that will go, I haven't written that bit just yet.

I have a question for you though, if you lived in Merlin's universe which stones do you think you would have, some reviews talked about Morgana's stones, which were very interesting points of view, but which ones you think would fit _you?_ There are six; create, heal, eradicate, destroy (This might apply if you do some kind of martial art?) serve/protect, and rule/prevalence. Remember all of them obey to you, so there are no good or bad stones. What do you think you will be good at? (You can have more than one or can have them all but you will always be best at one the most)

 **Lolly:** Thank you for your review! So glad to hear you are liking the story so far, Morgana will make her appearance soon enough, lets see how many readers are surprised with her plans.

 **Suricata:** thank you for the review, and once again it was an interesting one, never thought Morgana could be a creator, but there is sense in your words, she's an amazing crafter of artifacts after all, could be a healer if she wanted. There will be explanation on Owen's life later in the story, will catch you unguarded. (I hope)

-Juliet'lovestory-


	26. To Forgive Yourself

TO FORGIVE YOURSELF

PART ONE

"Oh, yes, the past can hurt, but you can either run from it or learn from it." The Lion King.

Well, this was unexpected, and Gwaine had a very short list of the times life has caught him unprepared—a short list according to him, anyway, because it was debatable—but definitely finding Elyan bursting out of the bushes alive had to be on the top five of that list.

Gwaine and Owen crossed the river in the same time it took Elyan to push himself to his feet. Gwaine engulfed him in a hug the second he was within reach and gave a short laugh.

"Elyan, mate, you—you are…" Gwaine said as he pushed Elyan to arm's length.

"Alive!" Elyan laughed with a raspy voice. Elyan's knight cape was missing, his clothes were a mix between sweat, splotches of mud and—if Gwaine was seeing right—dried blood, all in all, Elyan looked like he could take a two week's nap and eat everything in Camelot's kitchen and still be tired and hungry later.

"I can't believe this, it's… it's really you," Owen's said as he placed a hand on Elyan's shoulder, he gave a hysteric laugh. "The Gods are _finally_ on our side."

"It certainly looks like that," Gwaine grinned before he eyed Elyan up and down and then behind him.

Owen followed his stare and for a moment the silent question ringed in the air. Elyan's smile died on his face. No one said anything, no one had to. It was part of the unwritten knight code, they were masters on silent questions and answers and this silence meant that no one else had come with Elyan. He was alone.

"I—uh, I will just check the perimeter, make sure we don't stumble into thugs, shall I? You go and get some rest, Elyan," Gwaine finished in a mumble before he took his sword out and dashed into the woods.

"Gwaine, wait— _oh,_ for god's sake," Owen grumbled as Gwaine disappeared past the trees. Well, he would have been surprised if Gwaine had listened to him at all. Shaking his head he turned to face his remaining friend. Elyan's eyes were unfocused, his skin almost hidden under the dirt—Owen noticed then that he was barefoot—and Owen's physician true self shined through. Elyan was startled when Owen placed a hand on his upper back to guide him to the other side of the river; Owen grimaced, startling at the touch of someone else meant torture. "C'mon, lets get you something to eat, you look like you could eat a horse."

Once on the other side both knights were quiet, the only sounds that could be heard were the soft sounds of running water and the mumbles of Elyan as he ate, who was fiercely tearing apart a piece of roasted chicken and a loaf of bread, in between bites he managed to get gulps of water.

"Easy there, Elyan," Owen recommended gently. "You will throw up if you keep that up."

Elyan as an answer just stuffed himself with another piece of bread. While the not-anymore-more-missing knight ate, Owen made a quick medical assessment of his friend, looking for broken bones, burned skin, deep cuts, anything that could indicate what kind of treatment his friend had endured, to his surprise, he found nothing worse than a few bruises and minimal cuts, more likely born from running in the woods than torture, he did found a swollen untreated wrist—that he bandaged while Elyan insisted on eating with his other hand— and he was a few pounds under his weight due to malnourishment.

"Nothing hurts when you breathe?" Owen asked as he placed a hand on Elyan's back, examining his friend just like Gaius had thought him. "Breathe deeply, twice."

Elyan breathed deeply, alright, but if anything just to show how annoyed he was with Owen who had been asking him a million questions about his health.

"I'm fine," Elyan said stiffly. "No broken legs or arms, no burns on my back, no horrible injuries in my torso, I have all my fingers still attached, I'm bloody fine." He said tiredly as he finished the last bottle of water, the little food that the knights had brought with them had disappeared in order to feed Elyan but thankfully along with the food went his hunger. Elyan sighed merrily and he felt like he could sleep right then and there, however destiny had other plans, and by destiny he meant Owen.

"C'mon, on your feet, you need to take a bath," Owen said as he tried to pull Elyan to his feet. "I'll let you sleep afterwards."

"I'm alright," Elyan said stubbornly but let Owen practically drag him to the river, ordering Elyan to strip to his underwear and wash. "I don't need a bath, Owen."

"Elyan, you look like you have spent a month in the dungeons." Owen joked as he shook his head and shoved Elyan further into the little stream.

"Wouldn't be that far off," Elyan said before he cringed, certainly not what he ought to say if Owen's pale face was anything to go by. "But I uh… I guess I'll take a shower." Elyan relented, his clothes clung to his skin and he grimaced every time he moved too much but eventually he got rid of it. Finally free of his sticky, muddy, bloodied clothes, he laid in the river for a few minutes, too tired to try to scrub the dirt off but relieved to feel the water around him. It's been ages.

Owen watched silently from the shore, true; his friend was not on the verge of dying but whatever torments Morgana put him through had damaged his body and soul, there was a look in Elyan's eyes that he didn't like, the terrors he endured or the things he saw, was Morgana cruel besides evil? And he couldn't help but wonder… if Elyan was here, where were the rest?

He felt a knot in his stomach that he refused to acknowledge, finding Elyan was better than finding no one, granted, and still he felt like running inside the woods himself. Bryan and Rowan were there _somewhere_ , were they alive? Did they escape too but got separated on their way? He blinked out of his reverie when Elyan came out from the river, calmly taking the extra clothes Owen was offering.

Elyan's eyes shifted to the woods too before he started to get dressed.

"He won't find them, you know?" Elyan said in a monotone voice.

"Why?"

Elyan shook his head sadly as he looked towards his feet. "They never had a chance."

Owen tried hard to keep a composed face but he closed his eyes in defeat. He did not move or said anything; he had wanted to ask about the rest of his friends but the look on Elyan's face was enough to silence him. Questions will eventually be asked but he decided to spare them both for the time being.

"Take a blanket and get some rest," He almost ordered, recovering from the blow faster than it was healthy, his eyes trailing to the woods once again, this time Owen's eyes were hopeless. "Gwaine might take a while."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saying goodbye to a friend was easier said than done, Merlin realized, especially when said friend couldn't talk back. It took a while and a lot of efforts but finally Merlin did it, in the end, he was left sniffling and scrubbing his face clean from the tears.

"You alright?" Arthur asked after several few moments. Merlin nodded jerkily. "You know? William was a very lucky man to have you as your friend, Merlin," Arthur said surprising him and Merlin both. Hearing Merlin said his goodbye had been hard on both friends. "Don't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault."

The soft breeze blew gently as the warlock scrubbed his face clean.

"I wondered what could I have done to make things different… if I had taken the blame would he be alive? Or maybe if I had been paying attention, would I have noticed that Kane was going to shoot you? Would that have been the difference?" Merlin sighed softly as he turned to face William's tomb, "I mean… I _used_ to think about it…"

"…But?"

"I have come to understand—with time— that nothing good comes from overthinking too much." Merlin said easily, "Once I asked the dragon why things happen the way they do; he said there's a plan for everybody and a reason to every action, _everything_ must follow a course, we are just… pieces of a bigger plan. I have witnessed this many times as to not believe it, so I stopped thinking too much about things that cannot be changed; my father, Will, Freya… they are gone but not truly, not here." He pointed to his chest and smiled softly, realizing how stupid he was sounding and knowing perfectly well that Arthur was probably restraining himself from rolling his eyes. "Instead of letting the past hurt me, I focus on what can I do, right here, right now."

"That was… wise, I think." Arthur blinked, Merlin gets wiser by the day and Arthur, by all he was worth, still has trouble associating his manservant to this powerful sorcerer. Then he smirked. "Come to think of it, _Mer_ lin, if I had never bullied that poor boy years ago you would have never confronted me about it."

Merlin blinked, processing what he had heard before he laughed for the first time that day. " _Wha_ —you _honestly_ think that your pratishness was what started this? You really love to take credit for everything, don't you? May I remind you that _I_ saved your life, you prat and that I would have saved you _anyway,_ the only difference it would have made is that maybe I wouldn't have loathed you as much as I did then. Then, of course, I would have truly known you and hated you anyway."

"Oh, really, you should have said so!" Arthur said sarcastically, remembering all the times Merlin had been an insufferable servant

"In my defense, I thought you would cut my head off or something, so I relented and never answered back, ("I'm sorry what? You call _that_ not answering back?" Arthur spat) then we became friends and it was easier to call you a prat and annoying and a clot pole without that fear." Merlin said simply.

Arthur blinked, unsure if that was a compliment or not.

"It amazes me, Merlin, that six days out of the week you find a way to insult my friendship in some way or the other but, s _trangely_ doesn't feel that way," Arthur said confused. "In any case, how did you and William ever got along? William looked even more of a prat than I did…uh, no offense." He said looking at the tomb.

Merlin chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Will used to say that I will never amount to anything special, I mean, he thought I was special but even then he said I brought more troubles than solutions to his life… I guess we just got along because we were outcasts in our own village. In the beginning we weren't as different as you think, things changed for him when his Father died; he grew bitter and angry. He lost faith in humanity, he lost his faith in me, he began resenting my magic, not because he thought I was evil but because he thought it was going to get me killed. When I moved to Camelot he didn't even show up to say goodbye."

Arthur hummed. "You told me that William lost his father's to Cenred's war, which was why he resented the crown and royalty, no matter the country. I thought he was just stubborn, a coward really. I remember being surprised to see him fighting against Kane of all people…he was a brave man, a loyal friend."

"He was," Merlin smiled softly and his eyes shined gold, a second later a few roots from under the ground sprout to life, adorning the tomb with beautiful green patterns.

"I misjudged him before I got to know him; he reminds me of the fact that there's a past attached to everybody, Merlin. Our past shapes us, yes, but it doesn't define us." Arthur's eyes stayed glued to the tomb, admiring the white flowers. "Even if we sometimes want to change the past those are the moments that led us here, for good or bad."

"That was wise… I think," Merlin joked but stopped when Arthur's smile didn't reach his eyes. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Arthur. I know it's different than with Will, talking about your Mother can't be easy."

Arthur blinked before he scoffed, shaking his head. "The first person I lost wasn't my mother, Merlin. I love her but I never knew her, funny, don't you think? But no, it's not Mom… I don't remember her face or the way she looked, I don't even have the vaguest memory of her voice. Her death didn't hurt me Merlin, _the space_ she left behind is what it's almost unbearable… she was probably the first person I missed but she wasn't a person I lost. I just never had her."

Merlin blinked, he had never thought about it that way and he decided that he was happier having known his father for a few days than never in his life like Arthur.

"Then who? Who was your first loss?"

"It…it was a friend too." Arthur glanced analytically at Merlin before looking down, anxiously toying with the grass as he gave a long suffering sigh. "His name was Edmund." Arthur finally said. "And I killed him."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Arthur opened his door just and inch and peeked outside at the guard stationed to the right side of his door and glared at him. Guard Leon had been assigned as his personal guard a few weeks ago and at the young age of nine Arthur Pendragon realized that he didn't like him. At all._

 _First of all, every time Arthur passed nearby the guard will mess with his hair. Arthur hated it. He wasn't a kid anymore! (Apparently, since the moment he had turned nine, Arthur considered himself a full grown up) Secondly, Leon called him 'Arthur', and even though it wasn't exactly bad it unsettled the little prince who was used to be called 'Prince Arthur' everywhere he went, and thirdly; Leon never did as he was told, or more specifically; he never did as Arthur wished—which was a miracle by itself, one thing that Arthur had learned at a very young age was that he gets everything he wishes for… but that had changed two weeks ago._

 _Not only had Leon been assigned as his personal guard, but his father had banned chocolate exactly two weeks ago. The worse day in existence according to Arthur. Who bans chocolate anyway? Arthur had gone to see his father and the king had said words like 'hyperactivity' and 'unhealthy' and 'doing it for your own good' but really, the only unhealthy thing about this was how much Arthur was suffering for a piece of chocolate._

 _Arthur had survived the first week, however, by the day eight of this chocolate deprivement he called Leon inside his room, Arthur just silently offered the guard a piece of gold and told him to get him some chocolate._

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Please?" Arthur said trying this new word that Lilith insisted he used, she had said that 'everything can happen when people use 'please' and 'thank you'' well, she lied because Leon refused to follow his order._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Arthur, but not even you can defy a king," Leon said and returned the coin. Arthur tried the same routine for the next six days but to not avail, Leon was unmovable on his decision._

 _Well,_ _if no one was going to give him chocolate he will have to go and find it himself._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Arthur watched amused from behind the curtains of his window as Lilith looked around the room for him to no avail, confused she called Leon inside, after a quick talk and a look around they discovered that Arthur was missing. Leon sighed, shaking his head._

 _"_ _Where did he go? I swear I haven't left my spot all day."_

 _"_ _That kid is more brilliant than any of us give him credit for," Lilith said in doom and closed her eyes in defeat, "Better find him before Uther does" and with that she left, his personal guard trailing behind her in their quest to find the little prince. Arthur grinned to himself and congratulated himself on his plan._

 _Obstacle number one; gone._

 _Arthur quickly made his way out his room and dashed down the least used corridors and hallways in hopes to not be seen, he arrived at the first floor of the castle a few minutes later, it was going to be impossible to leave the castle by the front door but… Arthur looked to his right and smiled, he looked around once more and once sure no one was watching Arthur climbed the window—with some difficulty— and then jumped to the other side, right into the royal gardens. Arthur grumbled as he finally untangled himself from the bush he had fallen into and looked around; the gardens were empty and the sun was high in the sky. After a moment of confusion, he started to walk to the left, following the dirt path that will lead him to the back of the castle and eventually to the servant's entrance door._

 _He had seen Madam Rossmerta— the cook—enter the castle from that door way too many times before so Arthur was sure that if he could sneak past the servant's doors he would eventually find the place where the food was stored and then he could find the box of chocolates he was looking for; all he had to do was sneak inside and hope to not be seen. He followed the garden until he came across with the border of the trees and the path that led to the entrance._

 _That's when he encountered his second obstacle; the entrance itself. The servant's door was huge and filled with people coming and going, carrying things around as guards and knights shouted instructions. Food was being brought inside by wheelbarrows, servants were running up and down the path with cloths and vases. The path seemed filled with people and he scrunched his face, he wasn't about to stop now, was he? Knights of Camelot never back down._

 _He spotted Sir Godric among the people on the entrance and Arthur perked a bit. Arthur had many teachers but Sir Godric has to be his favorite one, he was the one assigned to teach him sword fighting and he had been nothing but a good teacher to him._

 _You see, at the young age of five, the little prince of Camelot understood that the amazing knights he saw every day actually trained to become knights, and once he discovered they did this every day, Arthur had made it his life goal to escape supervision and sneak into the training grounds to watch them train, however, his little escapades were discovered shortly after by Lilith, who had explained to him in great detail what would happen to him dare he disobey and go missing ever again._

 _"_ _I will have to tell your father, Arthur. You are the prince, you can't just go missing, do you have_ any _idea what could happen to me shall anything bad happen to you? I was so preoccupied" She added gently after an earful where the little prince almost teared up. "Where did you go, anyway?"_

 _"_ _I just like to see them train…" Arthur had mumbled._

 _"_ _The knights?" Lilith asked amused._

 _Arthur nodded and then hugged Lilith. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again just don't tell Dad."_

 _The next day he was surprised when Lilith came into his room around that hour and just carried him—as much as he hated/loved to be carried—to the training grounds._

 _His Father had been there—the first time in four whole days that he had seen him!—and he feared the worse, unconsciously he clutched Lilith's shirt harder; he had been caught, his father will yell at him, he will banish him to his room forever and probably cancel his upcoming six-year-old party next month. That would mean no chocolate cake and Arthur was sure right then and there that he would die._

 _"_ _My king,_ _"_ _Lilith said as she bowed, managing to keep Arthur firmly in her grasp. "Here's the prince."_

 _Uther nodded and looked at his kid solemnly. "It has come to my attention that my son has been…_ sneaking _into the knights' practice without permission, Arthur," Uther said gently. "Is that true?"_

 _Arthur looked at his hands and nodded silently._

 _"_ _And you think that's wise?" Uther pressed. Arthur shrugged and looked towards Lilith who always came to his rescue, this time, though, she just lowered him to the ground. Arthur would have been astonished if he knew what that word meant._

 _"_ _I just wanted to be a knight," Arthur said after a moment and then he looked up to his father. "Like you."_

 _"_ _Becoming a knight, Arthur, is a very noble duty and an honorable dream," Uther said with a gentle smile. "Is this your wish, son?"_

 _Arthur nodded and Uther smiled proudly._

 _"_ _Then, at this very moment I Uther, King of Camelot, name you, Arthur Pendragon, as the youngest knight in training on the realm," Uther had said in mock seriousness, the infant went rigid, arms stiff with huge blue eyes staring up at him. "Arthur, I need you to understand how important this charge is."_

 _"_ _Yes, Da—Father." Arthur nodded as the rest of the knights watched amused from the distance. Was little prince Arthur really going to train with them? They liked the kid but he was only five!_

 _"_ _One day, Arthur, you will be King, and a King needs to know to defend himself because—"_

 _"_ _I will be the best knight ever, where is my sword?" Arthur interrupted as he bounced on his feet and Sir Godric—general of the Knights— just had enough tact to not laugh in front of the king._

 _"_ _You are as impatient as your mother…" The king chuckled and gave a long sigh, then he did something uncharacteristically of him; he ruffled Arthur's hair and Arthur grinned up at him. "Alright then, this here is—"_

 _"_ _Sir Godric." Arthur interrupted for the second time and then he began pointing to the knights behind his father. "And that is Sir Lionel, Sir Perseus, Sir Alarid, Sir Drew, Sir Mannon and Sir Ronan,"_

 _Arthur grinned cheekily towards his father, expecting to hear some compliment, whoever the king just sighed tiredly as Lilith giggled softly. Arthur was a handful at times._

 _"_ _Very well, Sir Godric here will be your new teacher. Lilith will escort you to your room before and after practice every day, you will pay attention and do as they tell you, am I being understood?" Arthur nodded vigorously. "You will be the youngest knight ever in the ranks of a king, you think you can do it?"_

 _"_ _Yes," Arthur bowed clumsily. "I'll be the best knight you ever had!"_

 _"_ _I know you will," Uther smiled softly. Then, from within his robes, Uther extracted the tiniest of shields and a wood sword. Arthur's eyes grew incredibly big as he took them, he giggled softly before he quickly turned towards Lilith to show her his new weapons. As the little prince babbled, the knights were all exchanging glances and amused smiles behind the king, had they just witnessed Uther_ being soft _to his kid? Uther turned on his spot to assess them with a cold stare and the knights dropped their smiles and went rigid._

 _Uther smirked internally, it was good to be king._

 _In that moment, Arthur's stomach grumbled softly and he was remembered of his mission: chocolate, right. He looked to the servant's entrance once again. Arthur hummed softly, pondering his options, that's when he heard a voice behind him and he huffed. Of course, of all people_ she _had to find him first. Really, this girl was a problem the second she came to live in his castle._

 _"_ _Arthur? What are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _Nothing,_ _"_ _Arthur said turning around, there staring up at him with bright green eyes was Morgana, the girl that had come to live with him a few years ago, her dark curly hair was tied up in a ponytail and her lilac dress was torn by the knees. "What happened to you?"_

 _The girl pouted and looked down at her dress. "I was following you and then I jumped out the window… I think I broke it."_

 _Arthur blinked, could dresses be broken? He didn't know so he didn't say anything. Morgana then stared down at her torn dress and began sniffling._

 _"_ _My father will buy you a new one," Arthur said in a hurry._

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _Really." Arthur nodded vigorously. "Ten different colors if you want, just_ … don't cry." _He added with disgust._

 _Morgana blinked and then smiled widely, she was missing a tooth and anybody else besides Arthur would have called her cute. Arthur Pendragon, though, found her just annoying. "Alright!"_

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" Arthur asked as she motioned her to lower herself to the ground._

 _"_ _I wanted to see what you were doing," She deadpanned. "What are you doing here? You Father said to never come here." She whispered as she hurriedly went to hide behind the tree with Arthur and peeked from around the bushes. "He said to not_ mingul _with them."_

 _Arthur shrugged, he wasn't going to waste his time explaining his delicate plan to find chocolate to the girl, however, before he had time to dismiss her, the girl shrieked and Arthur actually lost the balance on his feet and fell. He didn't know girls,—or humans— could make such sounds. Before he had time to stop her Morgana had dashed from behind the bushes and went to hug a girl with honey skin and curly brown hair that was nearing the path along with her mother._

 _"_ _Gwen!" Morgana screamed delighted and went to hug the girl. The servants around laughed at the sight as the girls began talking and babbling incessantly. Arthur rolled his eyes; girls, he didn't know why they existed besides making his life complicated._

 _With Morgana out of the picture, he began to observe the entrance once again, the stream of people had died down considerably and Arthur suspected that he could follow the line of the trees and then hurriedly dash inside the door, he could probably sneak inside without being seen._

 _He smirked. He would have his chocolate today, not matter how. He will even gift a piece of chocolate to Leon, just to make a point._

 _Arthur followed his plan, nearing the entrance as he took cover in bushes and trees, eventually the line of the trees died and Arthur knew it was now or never, in that moment, though, he doubted when he saw a maid angrily looking around, he dashed back inside the bushes and kneeled, he had never seen her before but Arthur instantly thought that he was looking for him. A minute later she looked in his direction._

 _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._

 _"_ _Edmund! What are you doing there?!" The woman screamed and Arthur blinked, Edmund? A voice answered from above him and Arthur confused beyond belief looked up. A kid, at least a couple years younger than him, was perched on the highest branch of the tree Arthur was hiding by._

 _"_ _Hi mom!" The kid waved and the woman huffed exasperated._

 _"_ _Get down from there right this instant, young man! I have been looking for you everywhere!"_

 _"_ _Coming!" The kid yelled as he expertly began making his way down, it was when he was almost at the bottom that he stopped, seeming to notice for the first time that Arthur was there._ _The green eyes of the kid locked with the blue eyes of Arthur and he furrowed his brow. The kid opened his mouth but Arthur hushed him and shook his head._

 _"_ _Edmund?" The woman called and the kid turned to see his mother, he finished lowering himself to the ground and with one final stare towards Arthur he dashed from behind the bushes and went to his mother. "I'll be in the kitchens for a few hours, go and find Gwen, Elyan, and the others to play for a bit, alright? But no climbing."_

 _"_ _Alright."_

 _"_ _Promise me." The woman demanded, lowering herself to the ground and the kid nodded, his dark curly hair following his movement, she smiled, kissed his forehead and patted him on the back. "Off you go then."_

 _Arthur waited a few minutes before he risked to look up the bushes again, the woman and the kid were gone and once again the path was somewhat empty. Arthur looked around and above—just in case another annoying kid was hiding in the trees—and dashed inside the gallery._

 _He quickly went to hide behind some boxes and once sure that he was safe Arthur's blue eyes went huge. He had never seen so much food in one place, boxes upon boxes and stacks upon stacks of vegetables, fruits, cheese, bread, barrels of wine and water. Arthur giggled amazed. With so much food no wonder why his father loved to eat so much._

 _He looked around and began searching for the chocolate boxes. They had to be_ somewhere _around here. After a few minutes of wandering around, he heard noises above his head, confused he looked up to see the same kid from before perched at the edge of a box that was higher over his head. The kid was biting happily on an apple as he carelessly drummed his feet against the wooden box. Arthur blinked, so much for promising his mother not to climb._

 _"_ _Hello!" The kid said enthusiastically._

 _"_ _Uh… hello." Arthur stared at the kid up and down, his curly black locks and green eyes contrasted with his tanned skin._

 _"_ _Catch!" The boy said and Arthur had just enough time to catch the apple that the kid tossed in his direction when he had an idea. He dropped the apple unceremoniously—the kid made an indignant noise—and from within his shirt Arthur pulled out the daily golden coin that Leon just refused to take._

 _"_ _You know what this is?" Arthur asked and the kid tilted his head._

 _"_ _A coin?"_

 _Arthur nodded. "You know how much worth is this?"_

 _The kid shook his head. Arthur didn't know either but he always saw how other's people eyes went huge when they spotted them. "You could buy a castle with it!" Arthur whispered and the kid hopped off the box. Now standing one in front of the other Arthur noticed that the kid was a few inches shorter than him and was now staring up at Arthur with doubt. "I will give it to you if you help me to find the chocolate boxes."_

 _"_ _I love chocolate." The kid grinned after a moment. "I'll help you."_

 _"_ _Uh… thanks." Arthur said with a soft smile, uh, this was even easier than he had thought, he handed the coin to the boy. "Just don't say anything to—"_

 _"_ _Mom! Where is the chocolate box?!" The kid yelled, stepping to the side looking for his mom around the gallery, several servants turned his way as his mother exited the kitchens, the kid grinned when he saw the confused face of his mother, "We can buy a castle if you tell me!"_

 _Arthur stared at the kid in horror before he began running to another aisle, however, Madam Rossmerta was already there and caught him by the back of his shirt. She had always have a sixth sense to know when Arthur was around and the prince soon gave up his silent fight when Madam Rosmerta called for Sir Godric._

 _"_ _Prince Arthur? What are you doing here?" Sir Godric asked when he stepped inside the gallery and spotted the little prince behind held by the cook, then the image of Leon and Lilith running down the gardens came to his mind and the old knight sighed, "I have the feeling that you should not be here, isn't it, child?"_

 _"_ _Take him back to the castle," Rosmerta said with a sigh as he passed Arthur to Sir Godric's hold. The knight took his hand and gently but firmly lead Arthur out the room. Arthur glared at the kid the whole way and when Edmund went to open his mouth Arthur turned his face. He didn't see the troubled face of Edmund's, and he certainly didn't care when the kid waved him goodbye._

* * *

A/N: Well part 2 is waiting, I hope, for you guys.


	27. Believe You Deserve It

**A/N: I POSTED TWO CHAPTERS THE SAME DAY, READ 25 FIRST.**

 **READ. 25. FIRST.**

 **READ. 25. FIRST.**

 **READ. 25. FIRST.**

TO FORGIVE YOURSELF... BELIEVE YOU DESERVE IT.

PART 2

"Oh yes, the past can hurt, but you either run from it or learn from it." The Lion King.

* * *

 _The next day Arthur was reading in the corner of his room when there was a knock on his door._

 _"_ _Hello, Arthur," Leon said amiably and Arthur just stared at him bored, "Uh… sorry to interrupt but someone is looking for you—."_

 _Leon looked perplexed before he went to look behind him for a moment. Arthur heard someone whispering something, he saw Leon smiling before he turned towards Arthur once again._

 _"_ _Sorry, I'm afraid I will have to rephrase, I was told to say that it's not '_ someone' _but rather Edmund, a kid from—" Another whisper and Leon closed his eyes with an amused smile. "And Edmund wants me to say that he's not a kid, he's seven."_

 _Arthur turned his stare to his book. "Tell him to leave."_

 _Leon, however, faked deafness and stepped to the side, revealing the boy behind him. He had a red shirt that was a size too big for him, his pants were a faded brown and he was barefoot, however he looked the happiest kid alive. His green eyes were shining and his smile looked wider than his face, strangely, his arms were crossed over his stomach, like he had a stomachache._

 _"_ _Hello," The kid grinned again but refrained himself from waving and then turned towards Leon. "Thank you, Sir Guard."_

 _Leon raised a brow at the little kid who was dismissing him before he looked towards Arthur. Arthur shot Leon a glance that clearly indicated that he wanted to be left alone and it was Leon's duty to get rid of anybody that the prince didn't wish to see, however, Leon ignored him olympically, what Arthur needed where other kids his age and this kid, miraculously, had come willingly. Which was a first._

 _"_ _You are welcome, Edmund, well, if there's nothing else I will be just outside the door," Leon said as he closed the door behind him chuckling to himself._

 _Arthur was flabbergasted, he needed to work on his glances towards this new guard, apparently he didn't understand when Arthur wanted people gone. Arthur sighed and looked at the kid who was still grinning by the door._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" Arthur asked perplexed._

 _"_ _Are you really the prince?" The kid asked amused, green eyes shining with curiosity and Arthur stood straighter on his spot and nodded, Edmund giggled. "And you can't get yourself a piece of chocolate? My mother says kings and princes can have whatever they want."_

 _Arthur mumbled something about chocolate being banned and crossed his arms._

 _"_ _Do you really love chocolate that much?"_

 _Arthur made a funny face, like saying 'duh, peasant, everybody does' but then he remembered that Lilith was always telling him about manners so he just nodded. "Everybody likes chocolate."_ Duh.

 _"_ _Great!" The kid grinned and at this the boy let his hands fall away from his stomach and from within his shirt, several chocolate bars came toppling to the floor, he dropped to his knees and began making two different piles of chocolates. "Then we can share, my mother always says that we need to share things with friends."_

 _"_ _I'm not your friend," Arthur stated flatly, he was still mad at him after the failure from yesterday—Lilith had given him another earful— however, he sat in front of the kid and waited until the kid was satisfied with the size of the piles._

 _"_ _I'm Edmund." The boy said as he pushed one pile towards Arthur and the other towards him._

 _Arthur doubted before he answered. "I'm Arthur."_

 _Edmund's visit didn't last long as a few minutes later Leon knocked on the door, alerting the kids that Lilith was about to enter, they quickly hid leftovers under Arthur's bed as they furiously scrubbed their faces in an effort to get rid of the chocolate._

 _Lilith blinked several times at the two little faces staring back when she stepped inside; she could smell the chocolate in the air, and she was aware of the stains of chocolate in their clothes and cheeks. She wondered how Arthur had done it, however, she faked blindness as she lowered herself to the ground and looked at them both. She spotted the chocolates under the bed and groaned internally. Uther would have her head dare he hears of this._

 _The kid she didn't know gifted her with a chocolate smile and she unconsciously went to straighten the kid's shirt, she smiled softly._

 _"_ _So, Arthur, who is this?" She asked as she went to scrub Arthur's face clean._

 _"_ _He's my friend."_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _"_ _Arthur, bet you can't reach this high!" Edmund, now eight, teased an eleven-year-old Arthur. They were in the gardens and Arthur and him had been playing before Edmund had the amazing idea of climbing a tree._

 _You see, Arthur was terrible at climbing, not that he said that to anyone. Though, thinking back, he must have said something of the sorts because the day ended with Arthur cradling a broken arm and Edmund apologizing one hundred times because of it. Arthur was confined to his room for a whole week._

 _"_ _You are an idiot, you know that? This is your fault." Arthur huffed angrily one time, tired of being almost tied to his bed in order to heal. Then he noticed the broken face of Edmund's and Arthur just rolled his eyes before he mumbled. "It's…not exactly_ your _fault. It was the tree's fault." He said awkwardly. "You are not an idiot, sorry Ed."_

 _"_ _Whatever," Edmund said, however, he stayed for the whole day and the next day he brought with him four differents bars of chocolate._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _"_ _One day I will be a knight, Arch," Edmund told him when Arthur turned twelve, they were sparring in the armory while the knights ate in the mess hall. "How awesome will that be? Sir Edmund,_ knight _of Camelot."_

 _"_ _That's not fair!" Morgana complained from the other side as she battled and invisible enemy with her sword. "I want to be a knight too."_

 _"_ _Only boys can be knights, Morgs!" Arthur complained loudly and refrained from rolling his eyes._

 _"_ _I can beat Edmund." She grumbled as she went to place her sword where it belonged and Edmund rolled his eyes. "Besides I'm practically family, you could name me a knight if you wanted."_

 _Arthur made a face at her. "But I don't want to."_

 _Edmund laughed and Arthur jabbed him by the side softly as Edmund jumped out of the way, however, he managed to trip over his own feet._

 _"_ _Ed, watch your feet," Arthur retorted he helped his friend to his feet. "I will only name you a knight if you train hard enough."_

 _Edmund huffed. "You just wait, in a few years I will be even_ better _than Leon."_

 _"_ _Heard that."_

 _The three kids turned to see Leon entering the armory and Arthur smiled as Edmund waved, Morgana ran to hug him. Leon just turned seventeen and unlike the other knights he loved to spend time with the kids, besides he was Arthur's personal guard for three years until he was promoted._

 _"_ _Hello, Leon." The kids chorused._

 _"_ _Hey, kids," Leon said taking a seat on a bench, Morgana climbed on the space next to him and Leon narrowed his eyes at her. "Lady Morgana, have you been training?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Yes…"_

 _"_ _She wants to be a knight."_

 _Leon chuckled. "A knight? Morgana, only boys can be knights."_

 _"_ _Oh, not you too," Morgana said in doom as she basically jumped from her seat and stormed towards the door, before leaving she whirled on her spot, holding her high she said; "One day I might be Queen of a King, a-and then I will title myself a knight."_

 _"_ _Oh really?" Arthur yelled and jabbed Edmund's side as he snickered. "Good luck finding a husband."_

 _Morgana glared at him before turning, slamming the door behind her._

 _"_ _So little and yet she has more attiude than any of us," Leon sighed perplexed._

 _"_ _Well? And where have you been? You haven't been around recently to teach us anything," Edmund complained as he crossed his arms. Leon had just been promoted to Knight a few weeks ago and they had seen little of Leon ever since then. "You_ promised."

 _Leon sighed and nodded. "I know but I was on a mission."_

 _"_ _Was it a cool mission or a boring mission?" Edmund tilted his head and narrowed his eyes._

 _"_ _A dangerous mission," Leon said as he waved his fingers in front of his face. "I chased a sorcerer."_

 _"_ _You what?" Both kids asked. Arthur was excited, he loved to hear stories about sorcerers being caught, by his side Edmund grew paler by the second._

 _"_ _Did you succeed?" Arthur asked in a hurry as Edmund's eyes focused on the sword that Leon had sheathed by his side._

 _"_ _We are the knights of Camelot, Arthur, we always do," Leon grinned as he rose from his seat and turned towards the exit. "Wanna hear it over lunch?"_

 _"_ _Yes! Ed, hurry up and place the sword where it belongs!"_

 _"_ _I'll be there in a minute," Edmund mumbled as he went to pick his sword from the ground._

 _Arthur later realized, in the middle of this meal, that Edmund didn't show up to the mess hall at all._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"He was a sorcerer," Merlin said after several minutes where Arthur was silent, the now crown prince of Camelot was looking far into the horizon and his eyes were everywhere but there, he gave one long sigh before he shook his head.

"No, he was the only one in his family that wasn't a sorcerer; his mother, brother and father were…"

Merlin blinked before he gasped. "You mean… Leon _—_ Leon killed his father that day?"

Arthur again shook his head and looked down at his lap. "No. His father died on the great purge along with his brother. He told me that and back in the day, I thought they had died because of an illness, casualties of the war…" Arthur sighed. "I never linked his father to magic because, well, I didn't want to believe it I guess, being his friend was easy because we were children, a lot of things didn't matter to me, like status, or magic, or time or age. We just wanted to play, eat and train."

"And then? What happened?"

"I grew up." Arthur sighed. Refuting Merlin's theory, Arthur wasn't born a prat… he was made into one.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Arthur had just turned fourteen and Edmund twelve and now hanging around Edmund wasn't as exciting as in the beginning. His father had introduced him to other royals young teens like himself and soon being seen around Edmund was a motive of whispers and laughs between his new friends._

 _"_ _Look at his clothes, Arthur," Louis had once told the prince as Edmund carried a few swords out the armory to polish them, unaware that Arthur and his friend were nearby. Arthur looked at the concentrated face of his friend and wondered when had been the last time they talked, two weeks ago? The older the friends became the less time they seemed to find to hang out; Edmund had more duties and Arthur had more obligations while their status pushed them apart, however, they still were loyal friends, that was until his friends—friends that now Arthur wished he had never met— started to poison his mind._

 _"_ _What is wrong with them," Arthur spat. "I mean, they are not new but he's a servant, what did you expect?"_

 _"_ _Arthur, that's exactly the point, he's a_ servant," _George said, he was a year older than Arthur and even thought they were the same height that year weighed on the kid's shoulders."All he does is clean and scrub the floors all day! I don't even know why you are_ friends _with him."_

 _The way he spat the word friends made Arthur feel sick._

 _"_ _Oi!" Lucas, another kid said, and Edmund, who was having trouble with the swords, looked up confused, once he spotted them he just nodded in their direction. "Having trouble there, kid? Too lanky to lift them all up?"_

 _"_ _Leave him alone." Arthur hissed under his breath._

 _"_ _Or what?" George said and Arthur rolled his eyes, giving his back to Edmund._

 _"_ _Stop wasting time with stupid servants and let's train, two out of three you can't beat me?"_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Their banter towards Edmund grew, at first it was just words but then they started to trip him on purpose, they would throw things at him in the armory… they would call him names when he approached me. Eventually, I stopped seeking for him when I was with them, and then I stopped searching for him, we only managed to spar once every few days, if at all. I was always with my father now, he was teaching me himself now about politics and manners, about trades and documents, I accept that being a teenager didn't suit me at all, Merlin. I felt that everybody had to bow to me. I felt like I deserved it. When George started to repeat this over and over… I believed him. I had so much power in my hands… and so few people who could stop me."

"You have never abused your power, Arthur. Not in that way."

Arthur smiled softly and shook his head. "I did not only turned out to be a lousy, bad friend, Merlin, I turned up to be a manageable prince, and no one knew better of this than George. Everything he said seemed like the law in the group I was part of… I let him blind me and so I made horrible decisions. I drove Edmund away… and I fired Lilith shortly after."

Arthur at the age of fifteen realized that being friends with Edmund was more trouble than it was worth, his friends laughed at him, his father reprimanded him for being 'soft and good-hearted to a servant of all people' Lilith and Leon seemed to be the only ones who encouraged this, and then, in a tantrum, he had fired Lilith.

Arthur regretted this decision several times over the years, but after it was done, it was done, and a few days later Lilith took her things and left to live in the lower town.

Leon became a high ranked knight and soon he had less and less time to spend with Arthur, leaving him with George and his pack of friends and Leon didn't like but tolerated. Morgana grew up too, and then she forgot about her almost sibling and friend and began to hang out with the court ladies more, she went on long trips around the kingdom and her soft her soon forgot that she had a friend that needed her in Camelot too.

"I secluded myself into this… evil, _consuming world_ … and when Edmund tried to bring me back I pushed him away, and eventually our friendship just…died." Arthur said and, by the way he was talking, Merling wondered if he was even aware that Merlin as there anymore more.

One day Arthur didn't call Edmund for sword practice, a few days later the chocolate bars hidden behind a statue became less regular, and one day, it all stopped; Arthur stopped calling Edmund on the hallways, or in training, he ordered Leon to stop asking about Edmund, then the chocolate bars stopped coming, his sword became rusty because Edmund refused to polish it anymore even though it was his duty. Arthur didn't want to call him on that, either to Sir Godric or his father, so he started doing it himself but he grew bitter, it was the servants job, after all.

And then, one day, Arthur stopped defending him from his friends.

They called him things and he would let them.

They would throw things at him and he would look the other way.

They laughed when Edmund was given too many chores, and then complained loudly about his job when they crossed paths in the castle.

They tripped him once in the stairs and Arthur went to grab his arm, he had barely had the time to push him right—the fall could have seriously injured Edmund, after all—when Edmund snapped his hand away. Arthur had been furious, he had helped him! And the next week he had tripped Edmund himself.

Arthur had been young, naive, and stupid, and had thought that eventually he would find the time to settle and fix things with Edmund, Leon had told him that time healed everything and Arthur wanted to believe that, however, George's words repeated so much in his head he began to think they were his own.

He began thinking that Edmund couldn't take a joke. He began thinking that Edmund's clothes were really awful, he realized his friend was poor and therefore unworthy of him, he was below him. George said that, Lucas said that, Louis said that, his father said that… so it was true.

 _A brave man stands for himself, Arthur_! His father will tell him whenever he had time to train him himself. And Arthur thought that if Edmund wasn't brave enough to fend for himself then it wasn't his job to interfere and protect him. Edmund had to learn Arthur wasn't always going to be there for him.

A year like this passed by and one day, a few weeks before Arthur turned sixteen Arthur caught Edmund on his chambers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _What are you doing?" Arthur asked once he closed the door behind him, a part of him was glad that Edmund had taken the first step into fixing their relationship, he had thought that Edmund had come—after a year of almost silence but glares between them—to call a truce, to make peace…but he had been so wrong._

 _"_ _Nothing,_ _"_ _Edmund said as he turned but his hands shook and down went a dozen golden coins that tinkled on the floor, Arthur was rooted to his spot as he watched them fall and disperse around. The sound died a few second later but the ringing in Arthur's ears did not._

 _Both friends stared at each other for an eternity before Edmund sighed, his hands going to his pockets as he looked at his feet, ashamed with himself. His dark curly hair hiding his green eyes from the blue eyes of his friend._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Arthur, I just—"_

 _"_ _Are you—_ were you _…" Arthur had been so angry that he had pushed Edmund against the wall with one arm across his throat. He felt betrayed, the only person who had access to his chambers without question was Lilith, his father, and Edmund. It hurt more than he cared to admit. "Were you_ stealing _from me?"_

 _"_ _Let me—"_

 _"_ _I can't believe this." Arthur hissed as he stepped away from him with disgust. "We are friends!"_

 _At this Edmund blinked and his troubled face grew stormy and cold in a second. "Friends? Oh, this is rich coming from you, we stopped being friends_ years _ago!"_

 _Arthur blinked as he involuntary took a step back. "What do you—"_

 _"_ _Oh, like you care about me, your highness," Edmund spat angrily. "With your rich and almighty friends, what do you need me for? Oh, right, I'm your friends greatest entertainment, I make a good punching bag when we cross paths, don't I? They love to trip me when no one is looking, to send me to the other side of the castle running to retrieve George's sword, and_ _—_ _wait! He didn't even need it in the first place!"_

 _Arthur shook his head. "It's your own damn fault, learn to stand for yourself, Edmund! I won't always be there!"_

 _"_ _I don't need you to be there!" Edmund screamed as he shook with anger. "You and your idiotic friends can stay here and you can_ keep _living your unworthy life the way you have been living it!"_

 _"_ _I'm your future king, mind your tongue!" Arthur yelled and Edmund spat to the floor in disgust._

 _"_ _I will call you King when you deserve the title!" At this Edmund shoved Arthur away. "Get out of my way, I'm leaving Camelot! That's is all I came here to say."_

 _"_ _You are leaving, damn right, but with my money, you thief!"_

 _"_ _What is all this yelling?!" The doors of the room opened and inside came Uther. Both friends went pale when the king stopped in front of them. "What is this discussion about, Arthur? And what, pray tell, is the meaning of this?"_

 _Leon was behind Uther and they both quickly assessed the angry postures of both kids and the money scattered around the floor. Uther put the pieces together faster than Arthur had done. His eyes snapped towards Edmund who bravely stood his ground, hands set at his sides and green eyes flaring terribly._

 _Uther hissed angrily and before Arthur could stop him Uther slapped Edmund. Arthur had been so in shock he didn't dare moving. It gave him quite a shock to see his father like that and suddenly Arthur's blood felt like it had turned ice, his anger slowly leaving him._

 _Edmund just spat the blood from his mouth to the floor and glared back at the king. Arthur didn't know it then, didn't know everything Edmund was hiding but if he had known he would have never said what he said then._

 _"_ _Is this what I think it is?" Uther demanded. When Edmund just turned his stare to the ground the king_ _rturned towards Arthur, in silent but heavy demand._

 _Edmund and Arthur shared a glance and for a second Arthur could see the kid he had met with an apple on his hand on top of a tree, he remembered all the times Edmund stole chocolate bars from him, all the spars, games, and laughs. All the times they had annoyed Morgana, all their little escapades to the lower town to play with other kids._

 _But Arthur was angry, he was angry because his father kept on being disappointed with him, he was angry because no matter what he did, he was never enough. He was angry because his best friend had come to steal from him, he was angry with George, who kept pushing Arthur to his limits. He was angry with Lilith for leaving him, even though he had fired her. Arthur was mad with himself…_

 _Arthur was angry and tired and Edmund was_ right there...

 _"_ _It is, he was trying to steal from me."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The silence that followed enveloped both friends for several minutes. Even Merlin didn't dare speak. Arthur wasn't trembling, his eyes were as blue as any day, but Merlin had to wonder how on earth could Arthur be so stoic. Merlin knew that inside the prince was actually crushed, Arthur could be a prat but he had one of the purest hearts Merlin had ever encountered.

"I went to the dungeons later that night… it was horrible to see him there, chained to the wall… bleeding from his mouth… he told me he hated me, he said that I was a coward and didn't deserve to be prince, he told me that he would rather die that witness me become King…I guess I deserved all of it." Arthur closed his eyes and placed his head on his hands. The look on Edmund's eyes was something he will never forget, he truly hated him then, he called him a million things; a coward, a selfish idiot with a pathetic life. _'I was your friend!_ I was _not those_ idiots!' Arthur cared little about that, he just asked him time and time again why he had stolen from him.

He never told him.

"Later that night I begged my dad to forgive him, to punish him, banish him even, anything as long as it meant he could keep his life. I told him I wasn't seeing right, that he wasn't stealing and he called me weak once again. Stealing, Merlin, is something that you pay with your life in court… It took me a few hours to convince him but he finally agreed with my idea; a month of incarceration in one of the cells in the dungeons. I made him promise over his honor. After he promised me that he would not kill Edmund I was able to return to my chambers nad get some sleep. I planned on visiting Edmund every day for the next thirty days until we amended things," Arthur sighed as he opened his eyes. A bitter smile crept to his face. "The next day I woke up and found out he had been killed first thing in the morning."

Merlin gasped, enraged out of the sudden, "But your father—"

"My father, Merlin, has always been a man moved rather by anger than facts," Arthur said bitterly, "And George knew this, after I left my father George went to seek him, he told him that he had seen Edmund stealing several times before from my chambers and other places. He even went as far as to say that he had seen a book of my father's in his room on the servant quarters, in his rage, he dragged Edmund out of his cell and hung him in the courtyard with no more witnesses than a few citizens."

The air around them suddenly stopped feeling warm.

"He was my best friend, Merlin…" Arthur said, and for the first time his voice broke a little. "I should have tried harder. I should have _known."_

"Arthur, It wasn't—"

Arthur shook his head. "Please, save it, I know what I did, I've been living with the regret for years, it doesn't weight that much anymore but… it never goes away, not really."

Arthur wondered if he had been wiser, older, would he have understood everything Edmund wasn't saying at the time. Uther had killed Edmund's father. His mother, who worked at the castle and had always been nice to him, was a witch that lived under his roof with the constant fear of being caught. She had a child to feed and she had no other way to survive but work under the roof of the very same man that had killed her son and husband.

It was a miracle that Edmund didn't spit on Arthur's face when he went down to visit him.

"I was crushed when I found out, but a part of me, the most despicable one, thought he deserved it; he was my friend and he betrayed me. It took me two whole weeks to realize how wrong I was; it didn't matter if Edmund had stolen from me or not: he didn't deserve to die. The guilt almost consumed me then, I hated George, I hated my father, and so a few days later I gathered my strength and went to visit his mother. I knew that she had no one else in the world but Edmund, I didn't know if she knew about her son or not, or if she hated me because of it or not, but I felt responsible for her now." At this Arthur paused as his eyes grew stormy. "When I arrived at her house I found her on the verge of dying… I found out that Leonora was ill, she had been ill for a few months and the money Edmund was earning as a servant wasn't enough to provide her with medicines and..." Arthur breathed heavily as he angrily unsheathed his sword and jabbed it in the ground in front of him. "Edmund _was stealing_ because— because his mother was _ill_ …all the idiot wanted was medicines _for his mother a_ nd I sent him to his grave, Merlin, who does that?" Arthur asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Arthur, you didn't know!" Merlin said angrily.

"So?" Arthur snapped towards Merlin. "It doesn't matter, Merlin! I didn't see because I didn't want to. I should have noticed the way he was acting. I should have known about his mother, we were friends weren't we? Instead, I didn't let him explain in my room, I didn't defend him against my father. I didn't give him the chance of the doubt, I didn't do _anything!_ I let them _drag_ him to the dungeons and wasn't even there to watch him take his last breath, the last thing I could've done since everything, _everything,_ was _my_ fault. "

"Arthur—"

Arthur stood up in a swift movement and walked away. Merlin silently stared at the sword in shock. It may have happened over ten years ago but judging the way Arthur was reacting he wondered how many people actually knew the whole story, if at all, and then Merlin realized that probably this was one of the hundreds of things Arthur had probably never spoken about.

The life of a prince was hard and damned whoever thinks otherwise.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Gwaine came back Elyan was fast asleep and Owen was sitting on a bolder, sharpening his sword as he kept watch. Gwaine crossed the river his eyes hooded as he looked towards his friend pass out cold on the floor. He looked remarkably better, he thought, and once on the other side he hugged and crossed his arms. His eyes reading each line on Elyan's face. He didn't realize he had been staring at Elyan for minutes until Owen pocked him with his sword on the knee.

"So, what did you find?"

Gwaine spared one last look at Elyan before he turned his eyes to Owen, shaking his head. "Nothing, mate, not another living soul."

Owen nodded stiffly once and the silence grew heavy once again. After a moment Owen nodded as he stood up, like commanding himself to do something he didn't want to, the knight motioned for Gwaine to follow him a few yards away.

"Gwaine, listen, I know you want to go further east, search for the rest of them…. but, Gwaine, I don't think it's wise. Not anymore. We should head back; Elyan has been through hell, he needs to go home. We all do." Owen said sadly but firm. "I won't stop you going yourself but I'm begging you not to," Owen sighed defeated. "I- I don't think you will find them…"

"You are right." Gwaine finally said after a moment.

"Sorry, what?" Owen blinked confused, he had been expecting a fight about this.

"You are right, we should head back to Camelot," Gwaine said as he huffed his hair out of his face. "I agree, I don't think they are alive anymore…"

Owen blinked and coughed before nodding. They were silent for a long time before Owen started to make his way towards Elyan, Gwaine stopped him from advancing, though, taking him by the arm.

"Gwaine?"

Gwaine narrowed his eyes at Elyan once again before he turned towards Owen.

"We will go back, but… just one thing, mate."

"What?"

"Don't mention Arthur, not just yet." At the confused face of Owen he elaborated, "Arthur didn't want to send a patrol to look for him, let just let him think, for now, that we were sent after him. He will be crushed to know we abandoned them."

 _Or rather, that I abandoned them_ , Gwaine thought grimly.

Owen agreed as he walked back to the little camp they had made, Gwaine watched from his spot as Owen gently woke his friend up, the sun was high in the sky and if they hurried Gwaine believed they could make it to Camelot before sunset.

What Gwaine didn't say, though, was that he indeed found vague footprints of another person in the woods beside Elyan's. All the time Gwaine spent in the forest he spent it investigating but even though he found traces of Elyan's bloodied clothes the other traces were almost invisible and hard to follow.

He heard a yell and Gwaine was startled to see that Elyan was blindly trying to fight Owen; the scared face of Elyan before realizing where he was, and who was Owen made Gwaine forget all about his discoveries in the forest, he was thinking too much.

Elyan was fine and for now, that was all that mattered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merlin found Arthur leaning against a tree almost at the base of the hill, his arms were crossed around his torso and his feet were locked by the ankles. He looked calmer now and as he approached him Arthur shot him a glance before he returned his stare to the sky.

Merlin stopped a few feet away from him, sword at hand.

Well, Arthur thought grimly, Edmund's story had gone worse than expected; it was hard to talk about a friend, especially when they weren't there.

"Arthur—"

"Don't… just don't," Arthur said firmly, he pushed his hands in front of him, like trying to push away everything he couldn't say. "Just shut up."

Merlin sighed as he let the sword rest against a rock, he waited for several seconds before he talked again and he could see the resigned look on Arthur's face when he did.

"Arthur—"

"Do you ever do as you are told?" Arthur sighed resigned.

"— thank you."

 _"_ _What?"_

"For sharing the story with me, I'm sorry I put you through that…" Merlin said gently as he crossed his arms and looked up at the sky. "It's well past midday, you up for some training?"

Arthur blinked several times and sniffled against his will, he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. No. He wasn't about to start crying now. He didn't want to and still he felt the prickles of tears come to the edge of his eyes. "Oh, for god's sake…"

"A stupid man once told me no man deserved my tears, then, a stubborn prince told me just this morning that a kingdom couldn't afford to see their prince weak," Merlin said staring at the blue sky above them, "But a wise man once told me that it was alright to cry and pay our respects to the people we loved," Merlin looked down at Arthur, who was silently letting the tears fall, head low, hoping against hope that his black hair could cover his face. Merlin respectfully looked up to the sky again. "I know that what happened with Edmund hurts you but you were young, Arthur, you tried to protect him."

"It wasn't enough," Arthur said bitterly.

Merlin was quiet for a long time before he talked again. "If it helps… think about it this way; you learned from it."

"I really don't see how," Arthur said bitterly.

"You saved me," Merlin said simply and Arthur snapped his face towards Merlin. "You saved me from your father and Agravaine. You saved my Mother and Ealdor four years ago. Arthur, you have always, _always_ , done what you think is right. You made mistakes but we all do, don't blame yourself for something you didn't know was going to happen." Merlin said slowly for Arthur to fully understand. "William's death is not my fault just as Edmund's isn't yours. We both know you didn't kill Edmund. It _wasn't_ your fault. Things went terribly wrong but that doesn't mean you have to blame yourself for it."

"How can you say that?" Arthur said a few moments later, voice wavering. "How can you hear and know everything about me and still think so highly of me? Merlin, I—Edmund died because of me."

"And everything you couldn't do for him, you have done for me. I truly believe that if Edmund had been alive today… he would have been proud of you." Merlin smiled softly. "I know he would."

Arthur scrubbed his face clean from the tears that had leaked and scoffed half-heartedly towards the ground. "I don't even know how you are friends with me, you know? Sometimes I wonder why don't you leave Camelot at times…"

Merlin had not met Arthur when he was young, he met Arthur at the beginning of his twenties but Merling thought that the broken and insecure man he was seeing now was probably what remained of those years. Merlin hummed before looking up at the sky, a few birds flew above his head and Merlin smiled.

"My mother is always saying that family is what is most important in life. She says we shouldn't wander too far off because in the end family is all you have left. I already lost my father, Arthur, why would I want to leave the only brother I ever had?"

* * *

A/N: If Arthur cried long and hard after those words will be up to you. The story of Edmund and Arthur was larger but I decided to keep the story 'short' maybe in the future I will address everything that went unsaid but you can fill the spaces if you wish. What happened to George, what kind of fight did Arthur and his father had? How did the conversation with Leonora, Edmund's mom, went like? What were the final words of Edmund? Jesus, angsty chapter isn't it?

 ** _I'm sorry_** for taking so long but inspiration _refused_ to come! I swear I was _this_ close to giving up on the story and then, today, (an by today I meant five days ago) at 1:15 am in the morning… ta-da! Inspiration hit. My heart is swelling because I had been so frustrated!

And well, this is my version of what happened in Arthur's past, I think that Edmund explains why Arthur didn't have many friends, he trusted Edmund and he betrayed him (later he found out why, but still, and then he began thinking he was unworthy of friends too) and the ones he thought were his friends were bullies, royals who had no heart for servants so Arthur secluded his heart, didn't trust anybody anymore. Uther promised not to kill Edmund and he did, George, a 'friend' sent Edmund to his grave, and Edmund his childhood friend, well… things went downhill. I think that Arthur in order to not be hurt anymore choose to live his life like his dad wanted to. (Until Merlin comes along, yay!) Besides, I like the idea of young Leon being friends with them (and young Leon was bit of a show-off and lazy, then he grew up and turned out to be the man we know.)

Questions: you think Elyan is lying about the rest, or you think all the knights are really dead? Did you like Edmund's character? I loved him, (I was reading this for the final time and I was like noooo, he would have been best friends with Merlin!) Anyways! what do you think will happen in Camelot? Elyan is alive, Gwen finds out that he was missing and that Arthur refused to help.

Next chapter! Elyan shares about what happened with Morgana, Owen and Gwaine have a _ with Lance and Leon, Merlin and Arthur celebrate Merlin's birthday in the _. _ arrives at Ealdor, a long forgotten _of Merlin's and Arthur tells Merlin something that will set both friends into the next and final adventure before they return to Camelot. Fill the spaces! *grins*

For the next chapter you will have to be patient guys, I just uploaded two chapters in a row! Bear with me.

The reviews from the last chapter were outstanding! I loved them all! Most of you are creators, I myself think I would be one too, or eradicate, I love destroying things just as I love to build them.

Suricata: I loved Hunith and Arthur too, we didn't see Hunith here but it was about time Edmund's chat took place. Yep, Elyan is alive but sadly he's the only one who is returning (or not). Hope you liked Edmund's story as much as you liked Merlin's past.

Write that wrong : I'm glad you liked the chapter! Well, yes, I just can't help but push Arthur and Merlin together, they are like brothers, really, and they both are willing to push over their own limits to help each other. Hope you liked Edmund's character.


	28. The Calm Before The Storm

A/N: You know that thing called life? Yeah, that's happening to me right now. This chapter is shorter than most, but it has been a while since I have updated something so I hope you enjoy! I will answer your reviews later in the week! Im just so busy with uni*cries*

* * *

The Calm Before The Storm

It was already past sunset when Gwaine and Owen made their way into the citadel. After the guards at the entrance of the city realized who they were, they let them cross the city without many questions, and so the knights pushed their horses forward. Gwaine took that as a good and a bad sign; good because that meant they weren't proclaimed fugitives or deserters, he had heard stories of knights and that turned their loyalties against the crown, it never ended good—and bad, because if the guards looks were anything to go by their return was expected.

The two knights along with Elyan—who was asleep, leaning against Owen's back—crossed the town in silence. A few windows' houses were illuminated with candles and the otherwise bursting- with-life Camelot looked eerily empty and hollow.

Now, just a few minutes away from the castle, Owen began thinking of all the scenarios they could find once they arrived…. He visibly paled thinking about them. With the adrenaline rushing through his veins when he went after Gwaine and then the shock of finding Elyan, Owen had given little thought in case they came back, but now incredibly close to the castle he couldn't help but worry.

First of all, Marissa; his sister. That woman at her age of nineteen was the living nightmare of Owen, and as much as he loved her he knew, perfectly well, that his sister wasn't going to be kind to him once she finds out he had been ready to leave her behind. The tantrum and the earful he was going to get could even make Uther, the great King of Camelot, sweat. Secondly, Uther himself, along with Leon and Lancelot; his peers would look down at him, Leon will be incredibly disappointed, and Uther might even go as far as to take away his knighthood. Owen imagined dungeons, humiliation, and disgrace. Not a good thing was waiting for him inside the castle and even though he didn't regret his decision, he was incredibly aware that it hadn't been a wise one.

Owen sighed and was brought to the present when he heard a low humming. He blinked as he realized where the humming was coming from: Gwaine. The chivalrous knight was happily humming a tavern song. Owen would have yelled have not been for Elyan, who was peacefully still sleeping.

"Gwaine?" Owen asked as if his friend has lost his mind. "We are about to enter the castle. Uther will probably bereave us from our knighthood and you are _singing?"_

Gwaine shrugged with easiness. "Will you like me to cry?"

Owen didn't deign to answer.

"Relax mate, we brought Elyan back, I'm sure we will be forgiven, besides Elyan holds important information about Morgana, wasn't Uther worried about that a few days ago?" Gwaine pointed and Owen risked a glance over his shoulder with a grim face.

"That is if he's ready to share about that anytime soon."

Gwaine glanced at Elyan too and sighed. "You think he will be alright?" He asked a few moments later as the entrance of the castle along with the guards defending it came into view.

Owen remembered the haunted look on Elyan's face, and he was painfully aware that out of four missing knights they only managed to find one. The story Elyan will have to share wasn't going to be a nice one and he realized he feared that part the most. He could lose his knighthood and face his sister, but his friends? He couldn't do a thing for them.

"… I don't know."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was late at night when Arthur made his way back to Ealdor along with Merlin. He was mental, physical, and emotionally drained. After the exhausting talk about Will and Edmund both friends had gone training and had stayed until late in an effort to recover the time they had lost, now, several hours later, everything ached; bones, soul and brain—even if Merlin protested it was impossible—and Arthur was eager to hit the bed… well, floor more like it. Arthur groaned internally. If he ever came back to Ealdor he was going to buy himself a nice, warm, puffy bed. Hell, he might even be as gracious as to buy one for Merlin too.

"Oh, don't look so bitter," Merlin said from his right side as Ealdor came into view. The sorcerer's blue eyes shined gold and the ball of light that had accompanied them the whole way from the clear disappeared in a blink. "You will do better tomorrow."

Merlin had misinterpreted Arthur's grunt but he had a point; he had not made great progress today. Merlin spent the whole day trying to decipher the vase, leaving Arthur to train on his own, without Merlin throwing spells there was little Arthur could do, so he spent the afternoon alternating between reading about the history of magic, doing some exercises with his own sword, and annoying Merlin with lots of "Are you done?" "Did you figure it out already?" "How much time this is going to take you, _Mer_ lin?"

When Arthur broke Merlin's concentration for the tenth time in a span of five minutes Merlin threatened him to turn him into a donkey. The prince considered this a low blow, after all, Arthur was kind of traumatized by a certain past event, so after grunting some more and threating him back with a; 'You do that and you will be spending a nice two months in the dungeons of the castle, you idiot!' Arthur had finally let him be.

If anyone else would have been the receiver of those yells and threats, that person would probably be shaking to death. Arthur was a scary man when he wanted to be. But Arthur could only deal with so much for a day and he was not an emotional man—or at least he thought so—so after hearing from Merlin himself that he considered Arthur a kind of surrogate brother he knew that was at his limit.

He had been silent for a long time and then, scrubbing his face clean from the tears, he took Merlin by the shoulders and began dragging him in the direction of the clear, talking about training and how lazy Merlin actually was, but truth was Arthur was so touched with the words he had no idea what to do with them. Merlin had laughed, joked, and pretended to be furious as the banter grew steady all the way to the training grounds. Arthur hoped that all of it was enough for Merlin to know that the sentiment went both ways, and by the way Merlin rolled his eyes at him Arthur was sure he understood.

"You know? You keep saying that…" Arthur said easily as he answered Merlin's previous statement, his blue eyes fixed on the eerily quiet village. "But time is something we don't have, Merlin. I need to learn new ways to fight magic and you need to figure out the vase. Sooner rather than later."

"I know." Was all that Merlin said, Arthur knew the moment Merlin advanced on the vase he will tell him…. but the whole afternoon Arthur had only been able to think about the infamous last words of his uncle, his voice echoed inside his mind like a bad omen.

 _'_ _There's no cure, your father is as good as dead, there's no way to break the spell!'_

Arthur shook his head vehemently. No. He wasn't about to start believing his uncle now, was he? He closed his eyes for a moment in annoyance with himself. Even in death Agravaine refused to let him live in peace.

They entered the village and while Merlin kept going forward Arthur turned swiftly to the left.

"Uh, Arthur, my house is in that direction." Merlin pointed over his shoulder and smirked. "Did you train so hard your brain just collapsed?"

"I know that," Arthur deadpanned and you could almost hear the 'you idiot' implied, but he didn't really mean it, not after everything that had happened today. "Today is Tavern Day in Camelot, so I was thinking, how about we have a few drinks?"

Merlin smirked as he walked towards Arthur. "The tavern? You want to visit _the tavern_ of Ealdor? The tavern is so small I don't think your ego can fit in there Arthur, I don't even know if it will be open!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and ignored Merlin's remark. Just for today, Arthur thought, just for one day.

"Good thing we are only two, right?" Arthur said as he passed an arm over Merlin's shoulders, dragging him forwards. "Besides, the tavern is just on the other side of the town and by Ealdor's standards that is shorter than the walk from the kitchens to my room. So we will know sooner rather than later. If it's closed we go home." Arthur concluded.

"You think this is a good idea?" Merlin asked amused. "I thought the plans were waking up very early tomorrow to compensate for today."

"And we will," Arthur said sternly.

Merlin sighed, he was quiet for exactly ten seconds and then took a huge gulp of air. Arthur sighed internally, Merlin was about to start babbling.

"I can't believe you are serious, Arthur! We are here _to train_!" Merlin said in a low whisper, not wanting to wake up any of the citizens of Ealdor. "Besides Tom kind of hates me since the last time I went there, remember the last time I came to Ealdor? About a year ago and Gwaine accompanied me? Well, to make the story short, there was a tavern, and there was Gwaine, and I was in the middle of it. I don't even know how we managed to get home and—"

"Will you _stop_ complaining, Merlin," Arthur said rolling his eyes before he smirked _. "I_ think we both deserve a drink. It was a long day. Besides Gwaine told me Ealdor's beer was better than Camelot's and honestly how can I go back not knowing that? Uh?"

Merlin sighed as he pushed Arthur's arm away from him. "Alright, but just one, I don't want my mother worrying about us."

Arthur blinked, he had almost forgotten about her. In Camelot he needed to do things right but in Ealdor? It was the closest thing to being a free man, well, except for Hunith, so he agreed with that.

"Yes, yes. Jesus, Merlin, relax, no one's getting drunk, promise. Besides, I don't get drunk." Arthur said proudly and Merlin bit his tongue wisely. To their good luck—or bad, depending on which side are you— the tavern of Ealdor was open that night.

"Just one," Merlin repeated before Arthur pushed the door open. The prince entered the place like he owned it and Merlin sighed with a soft smile. Arthur could wear all the 'peasant's clothes he wanted but some things never change.

As predicted, the tavern as almost empty besides a group of four men who were seated in a corner, whispering over spilled beer and a game of cards. They both jumped when, from behind them, a young man snored from his spot on the floor, passed out cold.

Arthur and Merlin shared a glance. "He's your friend?"

The sorcerer shrugged, "It's a small village but not that small."

"What about the privileges of being born in a small town then?" Arthur asked totally confused. "Aren't you all supposed to be family or something?"

Merlin was about to answer when they were interrupted by a loud yell.

"Oi, how can I help ya' boys?" Arthur and Merlin turned to see Tom, the bartender, who was entering the tavern from a back door.

"Evening, Sir," Arthur called with a stern voice.

"You don't need to be so formal," Merlin whispered and Arthur shrugged, crossing his arms. Merlin waved half-heartedly towards Tom. "Heya, Tom, you have space for another two?"

The bartender didn't seem to hear, as he stared at Arthur up and down with narrowed, analytic eyes. Merlin tensed imperceptibly. Arthur was unaware of the whole thing of this as he kept on analyzing—with a scowl on his face—the sleeping boy at the entrance. Tom had been in the fight against Kane and therefore he had known Arthur well enough so the sorcerer was worried that Tom, even after all these years, would be able to recognize him, but after a second longer the man just shrugged to himself before he gave a raspy cough. "Sure thing, Merlin, if it's for you sure thing."

"Thanks," Merlin grinned impishly and took the table by the other side of the tavern. Arthur took his seat with easiness as he looked around. "Told you it was rather small."

"It's alright," Arthur said relaxing into his seat. He was no prince here, he was a no one, so he could forget about etiquette for a moment.

"What can I get ya'?" Tom yelled from the other side above the sudden yells of the drunken men by the other corner.

"Two jars of your best beer, good man," Arthur answered. Tom nodded—with a roll of his eyes— and went to get the drinks.

"You have any idea how much the 'best beer' of Ealdor costs?" Merlin asked.

"Surely not as much as the best one in Camelot." Arthur retorted, Merlin hummed as he narrowed his eyes at Arthur, Arthur usually does not fancy going to the tavern, and he was acting kind of weird, actually wasn't he eager to go to sleep just a few minutes ago? So why the sudden change of attitude? Besides, Arthur was acting kind of… nicer. Was that a good or a bad thing Merlin wasn't sure, but there was something off here. Tom appeared a moment later with two huge jars of good looking beer for them.

"If my mom catches me drunk… _again…."_ Merlin started and Arthur scoffed lightly.

"It's your birthday Merlin, even you have the right to have a drink even once in a while," Arthur said taking a sip from his jar and Merlin blinked. Arthur took a second and a third sip before he placed his jar on the table and sighed. " _What Merlin?"_

"Who told you?"

"I remembered."

"My mother told you, didn't she?"

"No." Arthur refuted and Merlin shot him a look. "Maybe…"

"So… this is like a birthday present?" Merlin said looking at his beer. Well, being gifted a drink on his birthday was a first.

"Yes, problem?"

"No," Merlin answered quickly.

"Thought so."

They were quiet for a few moments and Merlin just _had_ to talk, seriously, Arthur thought, couldn't Merlin just take the 'present' for what it was?

"Thank you," Merlin said honestly, "but my birthday is tomorrow."

"It's probably past midnight so it's _technically_ your birthday, Merlin, so… just— _drink_ your beer and shut up, alright?" Arthur said awkwardly and looked to the side, this was the main reason he never did nice things for anybody, somehow—he didn't know why, seriously—people thought he was mocking them, or not being honest or something. Stupid.

"I can't believe this!" Merlin said in a low whisper with fake shock and Arthur felt the need to slap his face. "The prince of Camelot, the ultimate prat, is inviting _me_ drinks for my birthday? Can I tell Lancelot and Gwaine about this? Or is this one of those nice things you do but you don't want people to know in case they think you have a heart?"

Merlin tone was so honest Arthur made a double take at his face, that's when he saw the impish grin of his friend and Arthur kicked him under the table with a fake scowl.

"See? This is the reason I never do anything nice for you ("Or anyone, really" Merlin added) and you know? Now that I think about it, you are right, I shouldn't invite you anything."

"What? You just said you would pay because it's my birthday!" Merlin said aghast.

"I don't know, I didn't see the moon that high up, Merlin, probably it's not past midnight yet so you might be right, and since your birthday _is_ tomorrow I see no reason to pay for anything." Merlin's face dropped. With a huge smirk on his face, Arthur took a huge gulp of beer and hummed in approval. "This is good, quite good actually. Unbelievable Gwaine was right. Ealdor is full of surprises, it seems, including you, I guess."

Merlin was quiet for a moment before he bowed. "Thank you, Sire, this is really very thoughtful coming from you, since—"

"Nice try, idiot," Arthur laughed, "Very clever, but you are still paying."

Merlin hugged. It was worth a try.

"Prat," Merlin said at the same time the kid passed out cold gave a loud snore and before they could help it they laughed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur groaned from his place on the cold ground of Hunith's hut. And even thought he was awake he definitely didn't want to open his eyes just yet, while he lay awake on the floor he remembered what had gone down last night… and well, it definitely hadn't been just 'one drink.'

Arthur had never gone drinking with Merlin, after all, the prince of Camelot couldn't be seen spending his afternoons at the tavern like some of his knights did, he couldn't get wasted either, not in front of so many of his people, he couldn't go and flirt, bet, and get drunk like the rest of his men. However, he was free to drink inside the castle or in parties, so he had developed, quite quickly, a good resistance to alcohol.

Seeing that it was Merlin's birthday and it would probably be the first and last time they could share a drink in a long time Arthur thought it was a good idea. They have had a few stressful days, with Morgana, his father, training and the bloody vase still intact Arthur thought they deserved it.

Good Lord above, he had been wrong.

The first two drinks were all fine, they talked about Camelot, about the knights and how they would be faring without them, they shared childhood stories about Edmund and William, about Gaius and Hunith and Uther. Two drinks later, though, Merlin was already singing with the group of four men. Arthur, who was surprisingly quite sober, had just watched and laughed amused, the snoring kid by the door joined the drunken chants. Arthur even joined in a song as Merlin sang with all his heart. He was going to make sure Merlin never forgets about this.

However, it was beginning to get late, and as much fun Arthur and Merlin were having it was time to go if they really wanted to wake up early tomorrow, besides Arthur had already covered Merlin doing magic once and that had been enough to sober Arthur up. He had looked around and it looked like no one had noticed but still it was a risk Arthur wasn't willing to take.

"Alright, gentleman, I think it's time for us to go," Arthur said as he won the last play of cards and rose from his seat. There were protests and half yells all around.

"Just one more round, Archie," Felix, the oldest man in the group, complained. Merlin and him had barely had time to think about a fake name and when asked Merlin had spluttered the name "Archie" and now, apparently, Arthur was going to be known as Archie around Ealdor. The idea didn't make him jump with happiness, to say the least. Archie, what kind of name was that? He blamed Merlin for it.

"C'mon, Merlin, let's go." Arthur urged his friend as Merlin haphazardly got up from his seat.

"If you wann' go, daz' fin' but let the kid stay, 's been ages!" A younger man said. Merlin looked towards Arthur, like expecting an order. The prince just scoffed, it was like he was his bloody mom.

"Merlin, get up, now," Arthur ordered firmly. "We have work tomorrow—"

"But it's my birthday!" Merlin complained.

"—And Hunith will be worried," Arthur added as an afterthought.

Merlin looked about to complain but in the end, he sighed and nodded, raising his hands in defeat. Arthur blinked, apparently the word that could make Merlin do anything was 'mother', good to know, however, he wasn't about to make a joke from that, Arthur would probably do the same had his mother been alive.

"Right, you are right." Merlin nodded once and then waved goodbye at the man on the table. "I'll see you around."

The men laughed and Sebastian, the youngest on the table, nagged Merlin's ribs. "You can refuse every once in a while, mate, it's not like Archie's gonna kill ya'."

"No but he would probably dump me into a dungeon or something," Arthur glared alarmingly at Merlin and before he could stop him…"You can't just say no to the prince of Camelot."

There was a silence for a moment as Merlin sobered up a little. Arthur was glaring so hard at his head even drunk Merlin knew he had messed up.

Then the whole table laughed, slamming their hands on the table so hard Merlin thought they were going to break it.

" _The prince of Camelot?_ Good one Merlin."

"You really that bad, Archie boy?"

"He's not that bad, right Merlion?" Arthur added from the side, glaring daggers at his friend.

"Uh, we've heard stories about the lad," Felix said, grasping his beard in deep thinking. "Though he helped us when Kane came to attack us,"

"You used to complain about him all the time!" Sebastian added after finishing his beer in a go. "You and… what his name? Gwaine? Told us everything he made you do in Camelot! He doesn't sound like a good leader to me if you ask me."

"Shut up, Sebs," Rick, the quietest man in the table added. "You are able to walk and talk aroun' just becaus' he saved your sorry ass."

They conversation kept going back and forth, and soon the drunk men forgot about Arthur and Merlin, as they immersed on a conversation about Uther, Arthur, and the kingdom of Camelot. Arthur sighed and pressed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He was going to kill Merlin for this.

Merlin opened his mouth to say something but Arthur just shot him a glare.

"Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin closed his mouth loudly and nodded, he motioned something with his hands and as he went to retrieve satchel, Arthur paid for their drinks—because Arthur did pay, he was a man of honor, he even paid for the rest of the man's drinks— and then he half carried Merlin home.

"You are certainly not a drinker, Merlin," Arthur said with half a smile as Merlin dragged his feet alongside him, an arm over Arthur's shoulder to keep himself steady.

"I have been telling everyone for years… no one listens." Merlin mumbled and then bumped Arthur chest with his hand on a fist. "Thank you for today, Arthur. Was nice. Nice beer, nice friends."

"You are welcome, but next time we stick to your idea," Arthur grumbled.

"Just one beer?"

"Just one beer." Arthur huffed in understanding, now he knew why his friend insisted on that. Then, out of the blue, Merlin began laughing and Arthur joined shortly after, he was quite sober but that didn't mean the beer hadn't worked on him a little.

"What are you laughing at, uh? You idiot?"

"Your hair! I still can't believe you let me _dye_ it!"

Arthur huffed annoyed as his other hand toyed with his own hair. "I still look handsome… I think."

"Don't know about that, but surely it was a massive improvement."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur glared.

"Nothing." Merlin straightened a little and his laugh died for a moment. "You know? I've been thinking..."

"About?" Arthur asked to the wind, trying to locate the right path to Hunith's house.

"About William," Merlin said looking to the front and then he hiccupped, signaling with a hand to an empty house. "That was Will's house…"

Both friends stopped in front of the abandoned hut, the black wood was muggy and the door was stuck halfway open, softly blowing in the wind. With the whole Dempsey's family dead—William's mother had passed away a few months ago, according to Hunith—the house was empty, and not only empty but it looked eerily darker than the rest, or that could be just Arthur's imagination. They were both silent for a long while and Merlin hummed, he took one step forward and Arthur grabbed the back of his shirt harder, keeping him from moving.

"Oi, where do you think you are going?" Arthur whispered, "There's no one inside."

"That's the saddest part, isn't it?" Merlin sighed and his eyes flashed gold, the door fixed itself and attached it rightly to the wall. Arthur threw a look over their shoulders but the path seemed empty.

"Don't do that again—"

"Whenever someone dies… they just don't leave, right? They leave traces of them behind. Kilgharrah and I once talked about that. My father left me his heritage, Freya has her lake…your mother and my father live through us... no one ever leaves."

"That's good Merlin, otherwise wouldn't it be sad that you just died? No memories?"

"You have her eyes, you know? Your mother's eyes."

Arthur, who was looking at the house in deep thinking, frowned. "How do you know?"

Merlin blinked and caught himself on time. "I—I heard your father saying so once."

Arthur hummed and looked at the house again. "You always talk about this Freya girl, will you ever tell me about her?"

Merlin's eyes unfocused and he blinked several times, then he chuckled. "It's not a nice story."

"Somehow, it never is."

"I'll tell you about her, but not today."

Arthur agreed with that. "Alright, lets go home. You are heavier than you look, Merlin." Arthur grumbled and Merlin began babbling about who was the skinnier one and who insisted on eating chocolates at all times, 'Do I need to remind you who just made a new hole on his belt'. Arthur motioned Merlin to be quiet when they finally found Hunith's house. Merlin seemed to understand because he placed a hand over his mouth.

Arthur and Merlin stopped in front of the little hut, before Arthur could even try to pick the door open the wooden door opened from the inside. Arthur had never seen Hunith angry until that moment. She still had her day clothes on, her arms were crossed over her chest and she was giving them a significant glance.

Arthur had never felt as ashamed of himself as that day. Was this the famous 'mother's glare' everybody talked about? Because Arthur _did_ feel very small under the gaze of a woman who was a head shorter than him. Hunith raised her brows like waiting for an explanation.

Arthur and Merlin shared a glance.

"It was just one beer." They both said at the same time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elyan woke up with a start. He grunted as he rolled softly to the side. God, his body ached and his neck was killing him. He blindly felt the covers above him and the mattress under him. It was soft and somehow it smelled familiar, but even then he felt disoriented. Where was he? He sat up t on the bed—because it was a bed—and he was startled to see Gaius smiling at him a few paces away.

"Good morning, Sir Elyan," Gaius said as he motioned the knight to be calm.

Elyan blinked several times as images of what had happened before rushed through his mind but still, he kept quiet. Gaius went to fetch the knight water that the knight drank in a second. Gaius chuckled lightly.

"Well, good to see you are alive and breathing Elyan," Gaius said taking a seat on a stool beside the knight, who returned the empty vase. "You are in Camelot, you were brought here yesterday by Sir Gwaine and Sir Owen."

"I don't even remember arriving." Elyan finally said.

"You were asleep the whole time, your body has been through a traumatic phase Elyan. It's comprehensible that the moment you thought you were safe, your body collapsed, to put it simply." Gaius said easily as he eyed Elyan carefully, who was inspecting his recently bandaged wrist. "I took the liberty of healing you while you were asleep, I hope that's alright. You had a few bruises on your back, that's why you were sleeping on your chest, you had a sprained ankle too, it's a miracle you didn't notice the pain."

Elyan hummed, inspecting his wrist and then clasped his neck. "Anything else?"

Gaius shook his head. "Nothing, but I may warn you that you won't be returning to duty at least for a few days. A lot has happened since you have been gone, and well, given the circumstances… Uther wants to speak with you."

Elyan blinked at that and grabbed his neck harder. "I understand."

Gaius patted Elyan's knee. "It's still early, you can rest for a few hours before Uther comes down to check on you," Gaius stood up from his stool, and went to the door, he had not yet opened completely when Gwen came rushing inside. The old man moved out of her way as Gwen practically ran to hug her brother.

"Oh, Elyan! I just heard from Lancelot himself! You are finally back!" She said in a hurry as Elyan tried to keep her away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, but I might just drop dead from asphyxiation." Elyan gave a soft chuckle and Gwen released him instantly.

"Sorry, sorry," Gwen said before she hit Elyan on his shoulder.

"Oi, what was that for?" Elyan complained half-heartedly.

"For returning so late! I was beginning to get mortified!"

Elyan blinked several times as he frowned, his hand went to take Gwen's. "Gwen… I—I didn't… _come late_. Didn't… didn't Arthur tell you?"

Gwen's soft smile died a little. "What do you mean? You were on patrol, you and your patrolling team took longer than expected. I know you were attacked, but that doesn't…" Gwen noticed the look on Elyan's face, "What are you not telling me? Elyan— _what happened."_

Elyan frowned for a moment and before Gaius could stop him Elyan answered. "Gwen, my patrol was attacked a week ago by Morgana." Elyan waited for a few seconds until Gwen managed to nod. "I was the only one who made it back."

"A week—That's… if you were only attacked…"

Elyan's pressed his lips into a thin line before he answered. "Gwen, we weren't just attacked, we were kidnapped by Morgana."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You stupid… arrogant, big headed, ungrateful, _idiot!_

Owen closed his eyes and stopped himself from covering his ears. "I already said I'm sorry."

"And you will need to keep apologizing for the rest of your life, Owen!" Marissa yelled.

Owen had thought that the worse had been over. When Gwaine and Owen arrived with a passed out cold Elyan, Leon and Lancelot had been more worried about that than anything else. Luckily for them, it had been Lancelot who had found out that they had gone missing and smartly, knowing perfectly well where they had gone, he had written in Gwaine's patrol's book a self-assigned mission, so all knights thought Owen and Gwaine had left with direct orders of Leon. Leon, of course, knew about the charade but seeing Elyan alive had dismissed the anger of the knight, after all it had been him who had wanted to send a patrol in the first place.

Marissa, on the other hand, was another thing entirely. Leon and Lancelot were having a meeting with Owen and Gwaine. Giving the fact that they were the only knights in Camelot who knew about Morgana, they needed to talk about the next best course of action and go to Uther, who will probably question Elyan to the last piece of his information, they had not even started when Marissa had literally stormed inside.

Owen dragged his sister to the corner and there, at peace, they argued about what had happened. Lancelot, Leon, and Gwaine watched amused as the almighty Owen, ever patient and easy going was brought to his knees.

"I can't believe you appointed yourself on a suicidal mission," His sister said hysterically.

"I came back didn't I?"

"But you weren't planning _on doing so!_ I thought you were really not coming back! _"_

"But-"

"No, don't interrupt me. After all, you weren't planning on ever hear of me again, didn't you? So shut up." Gwaine from across the room laughed heartily and Marissa threw him a look. "I know this was your idea, so if you know what is good for you, you will keep silent, _Sir Gwaine."_

Lancelot smiled lightly as Leon coughed.

"Are all girls this problematic?" Gwaine mumbled with red ears and then, after a few more yells finally Marissa broke into tears and hugged her brother.

Owen shared a glance with his friends over the red head of his sister.

They all shrugged.

Woman, can't live with them, can't live without them.

* * *

A/N: Well this was it! Shorter than most but hope you like it. In the next chapter we will hear about Morgana, after all, Elyan managed to escape, so that means trouble for her right? and I'm really wanting to move on with the story, I have every chapter planned out! But every time I sit to write, every chapter ends up being larger than expected, and so I have to divide one chapter into two or something. But this story it's getting finished, no matter what. As the title of the chapter says, things will get back course, we will have Morgana back, discussions and problems to be solved.

Quick reminder that we have to worry about: Merlin breaking the vase, Uther's loss of memory, the stone in the stone test, Morgana and her plans, what happened to the other three knights, who's reading Merlin's letters, who overheard the conversation [back in chapter 8 I think] and what will Gwen tell Arthur when he comes back.

I know, I have a lot of things to figure out.

Thank youuuuu for the reviews and follows! You guys MAKE MY DAY! Seriously, I always read whatever you write with a huge smile on my face.

Since I have to run I'll keep this short, hope you like seeing Merlin drunk, a bit OOC but, well, forgive him. And a very woman powered chapter (I think) With Marissa, Hunith, and Gwen that did little appearances but all of them were kind of intimidating. I love Marissa. Though we won't see much of her in the future.

-Juliet'lovestory-


	29. The Sound of Silence

A/N: At the end of the chapter! Happy Reading guys! (A few parts of the chapter are not in order, hope you don't get confused)

* * *

The Sound of Silence

"Understanding someone's silence is a greater achievement than understanding meaningless words."

"So, they are dead?"

"All of them, Sire."

There are different kinds of silences in the world.

First, we have the good and empathic kind of silence. It's a silence born when words can and should be spared. It's the comprehension of a whole idea without the need of uttering a single word. It was complex but not uncommon. It was rather an ability to share something with somebody else knowing perfectly well the sentiment went both ways. Just a glance and 'You just know'. Lovers, best friends, family, partners, can share this silence.

There is also the empty kind of silence. One that you can find even in a room filled with people. It's a silence that comes from inside you. No matter how many friends, how many people, how loud you sing or how hard you cry, that kind of silence will be always louder. It's melancholy, it's a soundless echo in your soul.

There's also the quiet, calm silence. It's the silence that you can almost taste when you are staring at the sea or watching a beautiful sunset. It comes from nature itself; so grand, so marvelous that it carries you with it.

However, in all the variations and types of silence that exist, probably the heaviest, loudest, scariest one is the Doomed Silence. Funny. That's the kind of silence humans know most about. It's the quiet emptiness that you can see behind other's people faces. It's the silence that arrives when you are expecting good news but they never come. One look at the other one's face and you know bad things tend to follow. It's as fascinating as it is scary, and even though _you know_ … it's the kind of silence that is more questioned.

In this case, this was the kind of silence that reigned in the throne room after Elyan's story was told. It was a bright day in the kingdom; one of the last warm days in Camelot before winter arrived, and yet it was like all the rays of the sun couldn't shake the shadows from the corners, or stop the faint shudders on Elyan's back.

Owen and Gwaine were firmly standing at either side of Elyan, (im)patiently waiting for the interrogation to be over. Hearing first-hand about his friend's personal nightmares wasn't easy, but it was more difficult to have him standing there when it was obvious Elyan didn't even want to be there to start with. Elyan for his part had his shaky hands clasped behind his back and was bravely looking to the front towards his king. Uther himself was the personification of calmness as he processed the information he had just heard.

Lancelot and Leon were on the left side of the room and unlike Uther they were having trouble hiding their horrified faces. Hearing how your friends were tortured and murdered had left them speechless. The last man in the room was Gaius, who—standing at the directly on the right side of the King—was assessing everyone in the room with sad, quiet eyes.

Finally, Uther royally raised from his throne, and the once dooming, heavy, dark silence lifted along with him.

"I have listened to your story, Sir Elyan, and I won't torment you anymore with the details." Uther nodded solemnly before he looked to the three knights in front of him. "You have done a great service to your kingdom. I'll see that this vital information is used wisely. Rest assured that justice will be done concerning this matters. You all may retire now."

Owen and Gwaine exchanged a troubled look but did as they were told, they had questions, lots of questions actually, however, it had been entirely pure luck—or rather loyalty— that Leon and Lancelot had enough sense to cover for them while they were gone. Yes, they were in big trouble with the Leon, the knights chief, and probably Arthur when he came back. But If Uther, the King, was ever to find out that they had left Camelot without his permission… well, to put it simply the number of death knights would be higher. So they wisely shut their mouths and left the room along with Elyan.

Once the door closed Uther let his calm façade sway a little, troubled he sat on his throne again, his hands closed into tight fists as he looked to the two remaining knights and his trusty physician.

"Sir Leon, Sir Lancelot," Uther ordered and the knights came forward and kneeled. "Inform the families of the… deceased knights. A funeral should be held today at sunset to honor them; however, the real reasons for their deaths should remain a secret. Camelot has still not recovered from Morgana's last attack, the last thing we need is panic arising once again. Am I being understood?"

Leon and Lancelot nodded before they got up.

"What about your son, My King?" Leon asked worriedly. Surely with this news Uther's first demand will be sending a patrol to bring Arthur back from Annora. This silent attack on Morgana's part was a clear indication that something worse than this was coming and they needed to be prepared. Important meetings or not the prince of Camelot was needed.

Lancelot was not a man who panicked, but dear God above he held his breath as he waited for Uther's answer. Too late to do anything about it. He exchanged a glance with Gaius before the king narrowed his eyes at Leon, then he nodded so solemnly that for a second Lancelot thought Uther had actually _remembered_ he had a son.

"That's another issue we need to address. With Morgana killing, murdering and torturing knights, close enough to steal the throne from me I can't stall it anymore." Uther said cryptically before he dismissed them. Leon furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak, however Lancelot was prepared this time and he quickly walked to the exit bringing Leon along with him.

Lancelot felt his heart beat fast against his ribcage. It had been the closest Leon has ever been to find out that Uther had forgotten about Arthur, and yet something told Lancelot that it wouldn't be long for the entire Camelot to realize this. He didn't want to know what could happen if Merlin couldn't actually break the spell on the vase… but that was impossible, right? Merlin has never failed before, he couldn't fail now.

Leon closed the door firmly behind them, leaving Gaius alone with Uther. Lancelot sighed in relief and very uncharacteristically of him he pressed his forehead against the wooden door, it had been a long few days and still they to survive for a few more.

Leon smiled sadly, misinterpreting Lancelot's silence.

"I'll tell the families, it's my duty after all. You get Sir Percy and arrange the funerals, he'll guide you in what you'll need." Leon gave a long sigh as he threw his head back. "We have no bodies to burn, so the funeral it's symbolic but… it's better than nothing I guess."

There was silence again. This time, it was an imperative silence, a dismissing silence. They had things to do, work to do, and still neither of them wanted to move.

"I can't believe the three of them are dead." Lancelot finally said and Leon nodded tiredly. "And by Morgana's own hands… it's hard to believe it sometimes, I mean, Merlin used to adore her, didn't he? They used to be friends— she was family. She had everything and still… she threw it all away."

Lancelot turned his stare to the floor. What would he give to have his own family back, and this… this _woman_ , who had a brother and a father, a family, was doing everything in her power to kill them. It was something someone as good hearted as Lancelot could never come to fully understand.

"I guess it's a reminder of how evil magic can be, Lancelot." Leon finally answered before he took one step towards the main hall. "Magic corrupts people."

With that being said Leon left, leaving his friend standing on the same spot for several minutes in complete silence after he was gone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Arthur had woken up that day he had not expected to be woken up so rudely, to put it simply; he had been slapped. Arthur stood up in a hassle, looking around as he fumbled for his sword in an attempt to defend himself from the sudden attack, however, he had to use all his power will to not yell when he found his attacker. It had been Merlin, who in his sleep had slapped his face. For the life of him, Arthur couldn't remember when Merlin managed to get close enough to kick him, the prince just glared down at Merlin and against his will, he scoffed.

Merlin was on his stomach, limbs sprawled in every direction, he smelled strongly of alcohol and a little trail of spit was making his way from his mouth to the ground. Arthur rolled his eyes as he composed himself—instinctively he had positioned himself into a fighting stance—, Merlin was a problem even when he was asleep.

He really shouldn't be surprised.

Arthur sighed and looked around, the hut was empty, however, the two plates neatly placed on the table with bread and fresh fruit let him known Hunith had been gone for a while now. Arthur felt a strange tug in his heart, she had left but thought of them before leaving and Arthur smiled against his will, she was really a good, caring mother and woman. Then he grimaced, remembering the conditions Arthur and Merlin had returned last night. He closed his eyes in shame and sighed. Nothing he could do about that now. Shaking his head he turned towards Merlin and kicked him on the side.

"Merlin, wake up." Arthur commanded. Merlin just sniffled and turned on his sleep, mumbling something about five more minutes. Arthur looked to the door and once he was sure Hunith was not near the house he shouted, " _Merlin!"_

"Wha—hmm?" Merlin blinked owlishly, he seemed out of sorts for a moment and once he realized it was only Arthur he slumped further into the ground. Arthur sighed, there used to be a time where Merlin would come running into in chambers half scared out of his skin when he yelled. Those were simpler times, indeed. Annoyed beyond belief Arthur pulled the covers away from Merlin and tossed them behind him with a smirk. If there was one thing Merlin hated was cold, however, Merlin unconsciously used his magic and the sheets flew to cover him again.

"Merlin!" Arthur snapped, seeing that his efforts were in vain. "Wake up, it's already midday, you _idiot_ , we overslept!"

Merlin felt like throwing a tantrum, he was too tired to wake up! Couldn't Arthur see that? No, of course not, because Arthur was a prat and a 'morning person', a part of Merlin's brain supplied that he wasn't here on vacation, they had actual work to do… and still, he felt like he could sleep for the rest of the day…

"You have three seconds to get on your feet, Merlin." He heard Arthur's voice call to him past his stupor. He just grunted and rolled to the side. "One…"

Merlin sighed as he pushed his sheet over his head.

"Two…"

Even with his eyes closed Merlin could picture Arthur looking around for something to kick him with, and mentally and physically he prepared for it, miraculously the three never came as in that moment Hunith walked inside the house. Merlin half-heartedly heard her calling for Arthur. He didn't need to open his eyes to know Arthur was torn between obeying or just pulling Merlin to his feet. In the end, as Merlin knew it would happen, Arthur relented and followed Hunith's voice. He internally snickered; Arthur was such a softy around Mothers. A few moments later Merlin sensed them leave the house. The sorcerer sighed and in the blessed, calm silence that followed he went back to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gwen didn't sleep that night. Even when Gaius told her Elyan was alright and she could see that with her own eyes she just couldn't believe it. Elyan, _her brother_ , who she had thought was on duty all these days… had been kidnapped by Morgana. Imprisoned, tortured.

Nobody dared to say it out loud.

Not Elyan, or Leon, or Owen, not even Lancelot.

But she knew he had been tortured. It was written all over their faces and in her brother's body. She had stayed up all night watching over him, even when he said he didn't need it. He woke up several times during the night just to find her there, sitting on a stool next to his bed, her troubled soul trying to recover by caressing his hands. In the end, he had given up and had let his sister stay the night. They spent the night in silence, even when he woke up several times after that.

The next day Sir Percy had come early in the morning to retrieve Elyan.

"The king has been informed of the situation; he requests to see you immediately." He had informed and then excusing himself he had left the room. After Elyan had a quick breakfast both Gaius and Gwen accompanied him to the entrance on the throne room, waiting there for them was Gwaine and Owen, who apparently had been called too. At the sight of Gwen both knights shared a glance, however, the angry woman who had yelled at them yesterday had died with the night, and right now all they could see was a tired, sad Gwen, still strong, but somewhat broken.

"Ey, mate, feeling better?" Gwaine patted Elyan's shoulder. "Had enough sleep?"

"Yes, nice bed, comfy room," Elyan said vaguely with his eyes focused on the door and after that no one talked, a heavy, suffocating silence settled over them until Leon opened the door for them from the other side.

They all shared a glance.

"You ready?" Leon asked concerned in a low voice and then Elyan looked over his shoulder to the waiting king on this throne and gulped.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Elyan said with the most confidence he could find in himself and gave Gwaine half a smile before he entered the room, followed by the knights and the physician, leaving Gwen to wait outside. She knew Uther was not going to allow her inside but she needed to know. Annoyed that she could do nothing but wait she turned towards Sir Percy, the knight in charge to guard the door.

If she wasn't allowed to know from the king, she could always go to the prince.

"Sir Percy, may I ask where Arthur—Prince Arthur may be this morning?" She said with a faint voice, her own exhaustion getting the best of her.

"The Prince? You might be able to talk to him later in the week, Lady Guinevere."

Gwen blinked several times confused. "Later in the week?"

Sir Percy nodded, smiling softly at the young girl. After everything that happened to her brother she must have forgotten. "Of course, Prince Arthur is in Annora, due to come back later in the week."

There was an awkward silence after that before Gwen nodded.

"In Annora… of course, of course, right, thank you, Sir Percy."

With that, Gwen walked away. Arthur _in Annora?!_ While four knights were missing?! This wasn't like Arthur… she looked over her shoulder to the guarded wooden doors and the impossible question came to her mind… Gwaine and Owen had told her that they had left Camelot by Leon's orders (A fact that she was beginning to question now) to retrieve Elyan and the rest… but if that had been the case, if they had known for a few days now that they had gone missing…. Why Arthur had not come back to see this matter himself?

And why, if everyone knew how powerful Morgana was, had they sent just two knights?

Gwen didn't know what was going on or what was being left unsaid but she was resolved on finding out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uther didn't say anything for a long while after his knights were gone. His brows were creased with worry now. Morgana was attacking his kingdom silently, declaring a silent war that was meant to get unleased any day now. Ashamed with himself he looked towards his feet. The only daughter he had and she had turned out to be an evil sorcerer.

"Gaius, arrange a meeting with the council for later this week, we'll have three days of mourning before I make the announcement," He said with finality as he raised from his chair, he turned towards the physician who looked pale at his words, and with reason enough, Uther thought, after all, it was not a simple task to admit to the whole kingdom that it was time to accept that his time as king it's ending. "I think we have delayed it enough, Gaius, it's time for the sword in the stone test to begin. It's time to find an heir."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur followed Hunith out of the house and closed the door behind him out of habit. For a moment there was a tense silence as Arthur didn't know what to say or do, should he apologize for coming drunk last night? Say something on behalf of Merlin? Should he just ignore it all together? He was the Prince of Camelot, he could do whatever he wished, after all he didn't need to give many explanations to his people in his kingdom, why start now?

Then Hunith leveled him up with a stare and Arthur knew right then and there that he would apologize the whole day if needed be.

"Hunith, Ma'am, about last night—"

"Strawberry or chocolate?"

"I—uhm, I'm sorry what?"

"Strawberry or chocolate? I've been thinking about it the whole morning," Hunith said with a smile as she began walking down the road, Arthur followed her instinctively and then offered to carry the little empty basket Hunith had on her hands, with a soft smile Hunith left him.

"I'm afraid don't understand."

"It's just that I have been planning on baking Merlin a cake, for his birthday, you see, it's been years since we have celebrated his birthday here, and in a little town like this, Arthur, getting a cake it's almost like a miracle itself, but I'm willing to give it a try. Old Lawson, the baker, agreed to bake a little cake if I got him the ingredients." Hunith confessed as they made their way around the houses, Arthur hadn't been here long to know exactly where were they heading but he knew they were quickly reaching the center of the little town. "So, since it's been years since Merlin and I had sat together to eat cake, which flavor do you think he would like?"

Arthur blinked several times, was she seriously not going to say anything about last night? So… maybe should he? Was this a test? Then he reminded himself that Hunith was not Uther. Then he supposed that the same rules applied to parents and wars: if the issue is not brought into the discussion; forget about it. "I—uh, strawberry."

Merlin liked chocolate but he was a number one fan of fruits. Strange, Arthur thought, since when was he so aware of the things the idiot liked or not? He vaguely wondered if Merlin knew him so well too. He cringed internally, he probably did. Two coins with the same side or how does the saying go?

"Very well then, strawberry it is, you think we will find luck ion the market?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

The market was the largest market Arthur has ever seen in such a small town, and apparently everybody in Ealdor was out of their houses enjoying the place, one dubious look around and Hunith explained it for him.

Apparently every two months or so different merchants and traders from around Cenred's kingdom visited the little towns in the periphery, just like Ealdor, to provide the little villages with the basics of needs and in some cases luxuries that otherwise they wouldn't be able to find, such as exotic fruits, jewelry, and medicines, Hunith told him the traders had stopped coming once voice got out that Ealdor was under Kane's domain, however after Kane was defeated the traders slowly but surely began coming to Ealdor once again. The villagers were ecstatic and despite the elevated prices Arthur could see several inhabitants of the city buying and selling around.

So that is how we find the now brunette price of Camelot spending the first hour of his day; not only grocery shopping, but _ingredient's cake_ shopping of all things. That could be traduced as Hunith going one stall to another as Arthur did his best trying to keep up with the energetic woman at the best of his abilities.

For a few minutes Arthur was on a defensive, he found it strange to be immersed in the market, following Hunith everywhere and yet not having anyone looking at him twice, he was still trying to get used to the fact that nobody knew him around here—no surprises there, with his tattered clothes and his dyed hair— but still, it was rather amusing how nobody offered him things for free for once in his life; something he knew was a privilege but he had never abused of—well, most of the time—in his life in Camelot if he ever wanted something he just asked for it and if he couldn't get it he would pay for it. Period.

And even though he had been on Camelot's market several times in his life he had never been able to go and pass as an another random inhabitant even when he wanted; people recognized him immediately everywhere he went, that usually ended up with them giving him things for free dare he stops and stares for too long, or begging him to buy their merchandise at exorbitant prices.

Here, however, everyone went from stall to stall comparing prices, going to one seller to the next, offering trades or money. Hunith was one of those people, she asked four different sellers before she settled to buy the flour, and then they spent a whole ten minutes discussing the price of milk with a very tenacious woman.

All of this happened as Hunith talked with him about anything and everything. Against all odds Arthur found himself having a rather good time, they talked about Ealdor and about Camelot but Hunith was wise enough to not ask about his father, then they talked about Merlin's past birthdays, it was rather small talk but he didn't need to ask or see beyond her words to know their lives here had not been the best. He was only glad things had gotten better with time.

"Well, I think we have everything we need," Hunith said as she placed the eggs and strawberries in the basket and looked around. Maybe with the last few coins she had she could manage to buy some chocolate, make Merlin a cup of chocolate instead of the hot water tinted with mint that she gave them every day. Before she could decide, however, Arthur gently pushed her out of the main road and between to stalls. "Arthur?"

Hunith looked up at the annoyed face of the prince who had his head tilted to the side and his eyes narrowed, then he sighed exasperated, looking to a point in the crowd. "He has a natural talent to ruin even the things that are good for him."

Hunith furrowed her eyebrows and followed his line of sight; she covered her mouth with one hand as a laugh escaped her. Merlin was walking around the market looking incredibly annoyed as he looked around passing a hand over his eyes every few seconds causing him to stumble a few more times than it was normal.

Arthur smirked at the sight of the sorcerer. Drunk Merlin was incredibly funny but hangover Merlin? He was going to get his revenge on all those times Arthur had been drunk and Merlin had been not.

Hunith snapped him out of his thoughts when she grabbed his arm. She was pointing to the road behind them and away from the market.

"Arthur, listen, two streets down and to your right, you will find Lawson's bakery, he promised he would cook Merlin's cake and have it ready for tonight. Take all these to him and pay him." Hunith said as she entrusted all the coins she had left into Arthur's hand—Arthur realized with a heavy heart that no more than a few coins were left—then she pushed him in the right direction.

"But, Hunith—"

"I need to talk to my son." She said with a quiet smile but firm tone. Arthur looked towards Merlin and then back at Hunith once before he nodded. That woman could be strict when she wanted. Deciding not to ruin this one thing for mother and son Arthur walked dutifully to Lawson's bakery, he found it quickly—he was begging to like small towns, everything was near!— and he frowned when he saw quite a few people already in line.

Annoyed that he had to wait Arthur gave long suffering before getting in line, finally, what felt like an eternity later—patience was not a thing that runs in the family—Arthur came face to face with the baker. He was tall and heavy, apparently being chubby came with the job, in addition to that it looked like this Lawson man woke up on the wrong side of the bed, either that or the hustle had gotten the best of him because when Arthur spoke the man seemed incredibly annoyed with him with no reason at all.

Inwardly Arthur wondered if that's how Merlin used to think of him.

"I bring this in the name of Hunith, she requested a strawberry cake due to be picked up today before sunset, if I'm not mistaken," Arthur commanded as he gently dropped the basket on the table. Then he eyed the last two golden coins that Hunith had lent him before placing them on the table. "This is the payment for your services, I'll pick it later in the afternoon."

The man snorted with malice when he saw the two little glinting coins. "Oi Kid, see this list?" The man pointed to a rusty paper attached to the wall where at least ten names were written. "All of thes' are clients who came before ya', sorry kiddo but if Hunith wanted this cake she should have come earlier, how about she tries tomorrow, uh?"

Arthur didn't know where to start feeling offended; for starters he had been called kid twice in less than a minute. Not once in his twenty-five years of life he had been called kiddo. And then, there was the fact that this man was actually refusing to make Merlin's cake. Arthur had to bite his tongue to keep himself from yelling 'do you know who I am?!'

Instead, Arthur crossed his arms and leveled the guy with one stare up and down.

"I'm sorry, I came here under the belief that Hunith and you had a deal," Arthur glared at the list like it was made of something that could give him the Black Death and then narrowed his eyes at the man. "So I take it you are not a man of word, but rather a man of money, seeing that you made a list of the people that paid you more." Arthur saw the little numbers attached to the names and sure enough, the ones who paid more were on top. "Such a dishonorable and rather shameful decision, may I add."

The man looked affronted as he twisted his neck, he looked ready to launch a punch. "How dare—"

Arthur slapped his hand on the table as fast as lighting, so hard the wooden table shook with the impact, both men looked at each other's eyes for a second, a silent but clear conversation passing between them. "I want this cake done by sunset. Am I making myself clear?" Arthur commanded in what was his best I-am-a-prince-do-as-I-say voice. Only then did Arthur raise his hand. The baker's frog's eyes grew incredibly huge in comparison to his face. There, shining merrily in the light of the sun, were more than a dozen golden coins. "Do we have an understanding?"

The man grunted and inhaled deeply once, he stared at the golden coins for a moment longer before assessing Arthur, then, without taking his eyes off him, he took the money, tossed it in a wooden box and silently—but quite imposingly—he turned towards the list on the wooden wall and scribbled something.

Hunith's name was on top of it.

Without another word, the man took Arthur's basket from the table and headed inside his bakery. The silence couldn't be heavier and still the prince of Camelot smirked widely at his retreating back.

"Glad we understood each other."

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

"Merlin, this is the fifth time we have stopped in less than ten minutes, we have work to do _, move!"_

"Are you honestly—? You were the one who took forever in the market, besides—it's your fault I'm in this state to begging with!" Merlin complained half-heartedly as prince and sorcerer made their way to the training field. Like usual, it was like seeing two sides of the same coin. While Merlin stopped every few minutes to catch his breath, narrow his eyes at the light, and grumble every few seconds about his head, Arthur just walked with determination and ease around the forest. Arthur wasn't a man who whistled on a daily basis but Merlin was sure he was about to start just to annoy him. "See?" Merlin pointed to his elbow where a maroon bruise could be seen. "This is not my definition of a gift—how did I get this anyway?—Did you kick me?"

Arthur scoffed. "Merlin, you _trip_ over your own feet on a daily basis, it's not _my f_ ault you are even clumsier when you are drunk, is it?"

Merlin closed his eyes as a wave of nausea hit him. Alright, getting drunk on his birthday with Arthur—while the prince managed to stay sober—was definitely not the best idea Merlin has ever had. It was just not a good idea. Period.

He remembered everything that had happened, from the 'just one beer' to the 'one too many beers' to the part of singing and playing cards with the other men in the tavern. He remembered all of that but he also remembered how he had flown a vase of beer from one table to his waiting hand—Arthur was gracious enough to make a huge show to cover for it—and even though he didn't regret it (Arthur singing along with him and paying for the drinks? Once every lifetime) but he seriously questioned his decision now.

Merlin was reckless, fine, but never careless—unlike common belief— and now, in the middle of probably the most important week of his life he had a hangover. It wasn't terrible, at least not as terrible as the hangovers he gets when he goes out with Gwaine, but dear Lord above he didn't know what was worse, his headache—which his magic was doing everything in its power to eliminate—or the fact that Arthur was having _fun_ with this.

Finally, after some more grumbling and the normal morning banter—which mostly consisted of a series of grunts interpreted by Arthur— the two friends arrived at the clear which was still half destroyed from the previous magic training. Arthur, like the good student he had proved to be in the past three days, turned slightly towards Merlin.

"What is it today? Magic practice? Meditating? Are we going to try to break the spell on the vase? Your birthday, your pick." He smirked and Merlin rolled his eyes. He was a prat even on his birthday. Unbelievable.

Merlin sighed and closed his eyes. His headache was receding after the breakfast they have had but he didn't know if he was strong enough yet to start practicing magic. He could feel Arthur staring smugly at him. Alright, he needed to come up with something and quick, Arthur was many things but patient was not one of them. Maybe he could place a spell on a sword, have him fight an invisible enemy. Fighting a sword attached to an invisible body could be a potential lesson. Arthur relayed in the movements of his enemy to read the attacks. Merlin smirked inwardly. Maybe the prat could get a headache out of it too, besides a bruise or two wouldn't hurt the prince.

"Or you know, if you want to spend all your time doing nothing maybe I _should_ call Hunith, she seemed like she had a lot of things to say to you, anyway."

Merlin opened his eyes horrified and Arthur laughed whole heartedly.

Yep. Arthur was having a bit too much fun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lancelot was pacing the physician chambers when Gaius came in.

"What happened?" Lancelot finally asked as Gaius took a seat on the table. "What did Uther said?"

"The test will take place four days from now," Gaius said heavily before he sighed and raised his eyes to Lancelot. "We need to bring Arthur back."

"They were supposed to have a week more left," Lancelot said as he placed his hands on the hilt of his sword in anxiousness. "They had not broken the spell on the vase yet, Gaius, and we can't let the test take place."

Gaius shook his head. "There's nothing I can do now. Uther is resolved, more now with the news Elyan brought. We need Arthur back and have him here when the test is announced. In the end, Lancelot, the decision falls on Arthur. Wherever he chooses to keep playing by Morgana's rules or not, it's not something that we can decide."

Lancelot took a seat heavily on the other side of the physician. No one said anything for a long time until Lancelot talked. "Gaius, what happens if by the third day of the test Uther still does not regain his memory?"

Gaius didn't answer and that, surprisingly, was answer enough.

* * *

A/N: Well, GUESS WHAT! THE CHAPTER WAS DIVIDED IN TWO AGAIN! Sorry, I just don't want you reading incredibly large chapters, besides this will give you something to read while I finish the second part. I was just itchy and eager to post a new chapter. I have gotten used to upload every few days, this felt like a type of withdrawal. I swear.

To all the reviewers, THANK YOU. And the followers THANK YOU!Just last chapter was read by 243 people, HOW AWESOME IS THAT? In any case, I'm loving the response the fic has been getting lately and I hope I don't disappoint with where this his heading.

And as to why have I not updated? Life has been crazy! I officially graduated from uni and my birthday was the same day! (Awesome, I know!) aaand I'm about to start working, besides I went to the beach for a couple days with my whole family. So very, very, very little time to write but alas, here I am!

As a birthday gift you can leave a review! ! (Or not?) Anyways, I love you guys, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.

News: The second part with reveal everything guys, everything that will follow! *Hurries to finish the chapter*

A/N2: This Lawson man didn't know who he was messing with.

Suricata: Thank you! I did great in my final exams, so glad you liked the interactions between Merlin and Arthur, I bet this chapter was kind of boring, but the fun and exciting part comes next, thank you , really, really thank you for your reviews, and concerning Merlin and the vase will be answered in part 2. Time is up for them in Ealdor, time to go home.


	30. A Silent Threat

A/N: **_Thank you guys_** for the reviews! You are all amazing! I loved them! Well, now here's the second part (That took waaaay longer than expected, I'm truly sorry about that.)

But with no more delays, happy reading!

* * *

The Sound of Silence

PART 2

"Sometimes the most powerful thing you can say is nothing at all." –Mandy Hale

That day the sunset of Camelot was outshined by the gray and thick clouds looming on the horizon and the gentle but cold breeze that announced the coming of a storm. And yet Owen grimly thought that the sky fitted perfectly with the mood around Camelot and the castle.

The news of three dead knights traveled fast, shaking the city. Hearing about guards and knights dying was not unheard of; after all, attacks during patrols were very common around the kingdom. Now, holding a symbolic funeral? That was definitely most unheard of. No bodies, just three burning pyres with three borrowed red capes.

That was it.

Empty pyres burning and yet the atmosphere felt heavy and filled with sentiment. Owen himself was trying hard to keep a straight face. Bryan, his best friend, a brother to him, had died. Never to be seen again. Both of them along with James had joined the ranks together, it had been their dream since they had been kids, and now it felt incredibly empty to be standing there without him. There's was Rowan too, Marissa's boyfriend, too young to had died on her. He cringed at the mental suffering her sister would have to go through. And Malcolm, who was one of the most experienced knights, a mentor to them. He couldn't believe it.

He glanced at Elyan from the corner of his eye, the only one that made it back alive, but 'alive' maybe was not the most accurate word to describe him because his friend looked like a ghost himself staring at the fire.

By the entrance of the courtyard, a mass of people had congregated to witness and say their goodbyes, at the front; families, friends, and sons cried their loss. Owen's heart clenched when he saw Marissa at her knees crying in silence. At the other side of the Pyre were the knights, watching the flames dance with stoic faces and heavy souls. Even though all the warriors were standing straight, looking to the front, hands behind their backs, the toll of the deaths weighed on them.

Their brothers' death was a crude reminder of what being a knight represented.

You kill too early, you die too young.

Owen shakily took a deep breath and looked at his feet. He was not at good at funerals.

Uther, standing right in the front, facing the crowd from across the pyres, was saying some words that Owen silenced by rather focusing on the sound of the bursting fire, beside him Elyan shifted his weight anxiously. Both of them along with Gwaine had the 'privilege' to stand in the front row according to Uther it was an honor.

Honor be damned if you asked him. As a knight, you are not allowed to cry in front of the people you are supposed to protect. It showed weakness. But now, standing there with his red cape, Owen does not feel like he belongs on the knight's ranks, but more on the other side, with his sister. He felt like he should be able to mourn on his own terms, cry if he wanted, after all, he had lost a brother today, but alas, that was of the things you don't get to do once you join the knights of Camelot. Once a knight, always a knight. It was not a job but a way of living, and you learn that too late.

He felt Elyan move again. Owen couldn't even begin to understand how Elyan was able to just stoically stand there. Probably remembering all the horrible things and tortures he and the rest suffered at the hands of Morgana.

Owen only realized Uther had finished his speech when he turned away from the crowd and walked inside the castle, dismissing the funeral as over, however, not a knight moved. Owen relaxed visibly and began searching for Marissa on the crowd.

"Elyan, mate you alright?" Gwaine whispered from his other side, that's when Owen noticed that Elyan wasn't staring at the pyres anymore, but to the entrance of the castle were Uther had disappeared.

"I don't understand," Elyan said bluntly, confusion all over his face as his eyes stayed glued to the doors. "Isn't Arthur going to come out and say some words? Wasn't Malcolm, and the rest important enough for him?"

"There must be a good reason for him to not be here," Gwaine managed to say as he shared a glance with Owen. Elyan had yet to hear about Arthur being away in Annora, they feared how Elyan would react once he comes to realize a search party had never been sent after them. Things like that break trust faster than a knife across skin.

Owen looked around, it was painfully obvious that most citizens had been expecting the prince's presence and speech, and even the knights who knew he was away had been waiting for his return by now.

Elyan and Gwaine turned his stares back at the fire again just when Owen felt the first drop of rain fall on his skin.

Amid the reunited crowd the silent question echoed.

Where on earth was Arthur?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lancelot was watching the flames from the first floor of the castle, he had already been at the funeral but when Uther entered the castle he faithfully followed him along with a few other knights. Now more than ever he needed to keep an eye on the king. Uther was now in a secret meeting with the council, Leon one the knights allowed inside, probably discussing what must be done with the information Elyan had delivered in the morning.

Lancelot wondered about the traitor, after Merlin departure he had been extra careful with the mail that entered and left the castle to either Uther or Gaius. However, no other letters looked to be have been intercepted and Lancelot began thinking that after all the traitor must have stopped but no one is ever sure.

From his advantage point by the window, he saw as Gaius appeared on his line of vision, walking around the lines of knights. He furrowed his brows, he could have swear Gaius would be in the meeting and that made Lancelot even more anxious because that meant that whatever was going on inside the room Arthur would not know about.

He watched as the old physician finally caught the attention of Gwaine, Lancelot furrowed his brows when Gwaine seemed to hesitate before walking up to him, exchanging some quick words. His friend then looked back at the lines of knights for a minute before nodded his head. After one final interaction, Gaius returned to the castle and Gwaine to his spot among the knights in the front.

What had that been about?

A moment later the door behind him opened and he turned to see the council behind dismissed. Leon walked up to him and stared down at the funeral, both of them dutifully waiting for Uther to be done with his talk with the last man in the room.

"How did the reunion go?" Lancelot asked knowing fully well he was not meant to ask. There was silence for a long moment. Long enough to make Lancelot worry, thinking he had broken some kind of rule he turned to his friend to apologize; however, Lancelot realized Leon was barely paying attention to him. His green eyes lost in the flames below them.

"I sent a patrol an hour ago with instructions of bringing Arthur back," Leon bluntly announced as he turned slightly towards Lancelot. "And right now, in the meeting, when I told Uther this…he asked why I did so, he—he said I had 'spared good warriors on a meaningless act' He even accused me of disobeying direct orders."

For the love of God, Lancelot thought as he visibly paled. Unlikely of him, he felt like shaking Leon where he stood. A patrol to Annora? Now it was only a matter of time before the knights came back and announced not only that Arthur was not in Annora, but that he had _never_ been there to start with. There will be chaos in the court once Uther dismisses this information as irrelevant, or worse, Uther could claim that Arthur was working with Morgana. He could only picture what could happen then.

Leon shook his head, turning to face Leon. "I'm not even sure he was aware that Arthur was away."

"He has just found out that his other daughter is planning a war behind his back, Leon, it's understandable, maybe he wants Arthur away to protect him."

"Lancelot, have you… not been thinking that the king is acting weird as of late?"

"No," Lancelot replied too quickly. Leon narrowed his eyes at Lancelot, "Not at all, why?"

"…Maybe I'm thinking too much," Leon said vaguely as his eyes wandered up and down the hall, "After all Arthur can take care of himself and apparently the meetings he's attending are important enough for Uther to think he can be spared."

But by the way Leon was guiltily and suspiciously watching Uther from afar, Lancelot knew Leon was just too loyal to say what he was really thinking. Lancelot feared Leon's loyalty as much as he admired it. Uther shook the hand of the last councilwoman before signaling them to follow him to yet another meeting. Lancelot took one last sharp breath in order to keep his emotions in check and looked back at the courtyard. A soft drizzle had begun and he apprehensively noticed that Gwaine along with Owen were missing from the knight's rows, leaving Elyan alone at the front.

He furrowed his brows, where were they? Where was Gaius? He needed to know this, they needed to stop the patrol from coming to Annora, who had Leon assigned this task to? Too many things to do in so little time.

"Lancelot? Are you alright?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, sending a silent prayer for Merlin before walking to meet Leon down the hall.

Merlin needed to break the spell and quick, Lancelot thought, feeling incredibly useless once again, somehow when it comes down to help Merlin, he could only watch and wait.

He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, clutching it so hard his knuckles went white.

 _Merlin…come home. Camelot needs you, both of you. You need to break the spell and come home._

 _You_ ought _to._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The sun was slowly but surely beginning to sink in the horizon and Merlin, after spending his whole day trying to figure out the vase was, for the first time in his life, incredibly frustrated with his magic and himself. He had tried _everything_ , every spell, every curse. He had read books upon books in Camelot and nothing had worked, then he had made the trip to Ealdor with the only goal to be able to perform magic freely in order to destroy the vase, and yet the vase looked untouchable. Nothing had worked and nothing had actually backfired. If anything the magic on the vase seemed unmovable.

That is what unnerves him.

It does not shift, it does not respond, it does not react to his magic. The magic of the vase was simply unaffected by his.

Why?

Why was this vase more powerful than his magic?!

Incredibly annoyed he threw the vase a reproachful glare before placing his pounding head in his hands. He felt exhausted even though he had spent the whole day seated, his hangover had died hours ago and yet he felt drained of energy. Unlike other days where he had thrown little spells to the vase to see the different reactions, the spells he used this time around required bigger amounts of energy and magic, confident that this time one of the spells would break the curse. So far he had only managed to drain himself from energy and magic while the vase stayed unscratched.

If he was being honest this was getting on his nerves, this wasn't an issue about knowledge anymore, there was something _wrong_ with the vase, he had known this for a while now, however, he had been confident in his magic, after all, he was Emrys, the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived. He has never failed before but Merlin was starting to think this might be it. He had even started to think that Uther forgetting about Arthur was meant to happen.

He was starting to think that _maybe_ this was the start of Albion.

In sadness, he shook his head and looked up at the vase that was merrily shining a step away. He couldn't think like that. This was the king, Arthur's father…. and yet, Merlin felt like a failure. He could master spells in hours, find solutions to the most incredibly defying problems in days but the vase? It has been exactly ten days since Merlin found the vase in Uther's room and yet Merlin felt like he might as well had just found it a minute ago for all the good and improvement he had done. Yesterday, when Arthur had asked him how things were going with the vase Merlin had lied. The truth was he didn't know what to do anymore.

There was no path to follow, to book to guide him, no sorcerer that could help. He was alone and for the first time at a loss of what to do. Sighing he looked towards the prince who was dutifully reading under the shade of a tree.

Even Arthur had stayed quiet today, if he sensed that the situation was grim or not, Merlin didn't know but he was glad for it. Arthur had actually stayed out of his way, he trained for a few hours with his sword—alone because Merlin didn't have magic to spare to enchant a sword to give Arthur a worthy opponent—then he had taken a few books and besides the occasional question about unicorns (yes, unicorns, maybe haven just read about them in a book) he had kept silent.

Merlin gave a long suffering sigh as he controlled his breathing. He nodded. Alright, just one more time.

The sorcerer turned his stare to the vase again. His eyes shined gold for a moment before he closed them, placing his hands on the sides of the vase. He felt his magic surrounding him, a warm tickling feeling that annulled all his other senses. Then he directed it to float around the vase, tugging at the invisible magical strings.

One more try.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur looked up at the sky as he brushed his sweat out of his forehead, the sun was already out of sight, leaving a pink and orange pattern in the firmament that indicated that night was soon to follow. He closed the book he was reading. He thought about Camelot. He loved the sunsets there, he wondered if Lancelot and Gaius were managing without his help and he thought about his father. Would he in some state of mind miss him? Maybe he had asked around for him, maybe he had gotten used to seeing his face around the halls? Arthur pressed his hands against his eyelids.

It was incredibly unsettling how much he missed a person that had no idea of who he was. He prayed that Merlin could just fix the vase, even if the curse would lift for a few minutes Arthur just wanted to hear his father say his name like no other person could. He was his father. And as much as Merlin probably hated Uther, Arthur would die for his father any day. He trusted Merlin with his life and he knew his friend would do anything in his power to help him… and yet Arthur had barely been able to concentrate on his self-assigned lesson of magic.

What if Agravaine had been right? What if… there was no cure. Yesterday, when Arthur had told Merlin they still had time… he was lying. Arthur had not lost hope yet on Merlin but he had begun thinking that maybe just a week wouldn't be enough and sooner rather than later, vase fixed or not they needed to go back to Camelot and face the consequences. Whatever tha may entail.

Realizing that thinking was doing nothing to improve his mood Arthur started to practice the magic paces Merlin and him and discovered the first day of training. Air, water, fire, earth and lighting. Each of them started with different positions of hands and legs and for an hour Arthur was immersed in the repetition of the movements, he had just begun pondering on taking a break when a grand, booming sound startled him, making him jump two feet in the air.

In a second Arthur had crouched behind a boulder with his sword raised to mid-chest. _ **What**_ **on** ** _the five kingdoms_** **had been that?** It took him a second to see the reason of the commotion; it was Merlin, but this was no the Merlin he had come to know.

Merlin was merciless throwing spells at the vase making it fly several meters away each time he attacked. With his eyes shining gold and the earth basically vibrating under his feet, Arthur almost felt scared of his friend, he would've probably bolted back to Ealdor had not been for the pure agony that was reflected on his friend's face.

"Merlin!" Arthur gasped from his spot, barely audible over the ruckus. "Merlin _, stop!"_

Arthur could almost feel Merlin's magic permeating the air.

"Why—don't—you— _break?!"_ Merlin screamed in frustration and with every word another attack was delivered, making the vase fly farther and farther back. Merlin's eyes were angry and his movements erratic, so his spells began to miss their objective, making holes in the ground, turning boulders into dust, Merlin even managed to crack a tree.

Arthur was in shock where he kneeled, this was the same man that lighted up his candles in his room at nights, the same that healed his leg in a minute, and the same that made leafs freeze in the air just for his amusement.

"MERLIN!" Arthur screamed. If this keeps up even people in Ealdor will be able to hear the commotion. With one last yell, Merlin sent the vase flying several yards away, making it collide against a rock with a hollow, metal sound. After that one last blow of magic, Merlin was left standing alone in the middle of the clear, particles of dust floating around him. His arms falling to his sides trying to catch his breath.

The silence that followed ringed in the air heavily after the loud outburst of magic.

None of them said anything for a while, nor did they move. After a moment, Merlin grunted before he finally collapsed to his knees, turning his head to the sky. He mumbled something that Arthur could not catch but before he could do anything Merlin finally went to rest on his back. Arms spread wide at his sides, unmovable.

Arthur watched for a few minutes in silence, astonished and in shock and if we are being honest afraid. He has never in his life seen Merlin this angry and it was a sight he didn't want to see again. Arthur felt like in these past days he had come to known all the sides of Merlin; the witty, happy, stubborn and loyal ones he already knew. But the smart, thinker, planner and responsible he came to know here. And yet he realized that as much as he admired Merlin for always being so strong… Arthur realized that Merlin was also just human and sadly even people like him failed.

He was not stupid, nor blind. With each day he had seen how frustrated Merlin was becoming with the vase, but unlike Arthur, who gets rid of his anger by destroying practice dummies, Merlin needs to, apparently, destroy a whole field.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked worriedly, finally stepping away from the rock. "Are you all right?"

Merlin heard his voice but didn't answer; instead, he bit his lip and closed his eyes. No, he wasn't alright, and in a few moments neither would Arthur. How was he supposed to tell Arthur that he had _no idea_ how to break the spell? That his father's life—a life he sworn to protect—was in peril. He didn't know what to do and he didn't want to see Arthur's face when finally Merlin tells him the news. He felt Arthur approaching and sure enough a moment later Arthur swatted his arm with his foot.

Merlin opened his eyes with a dejected look and Arthur sighed, relieved to be staring at the blue eyes of his friend instead of golden ones. They stared at each other for a moment, both of them lost in their own gloomy thoughts.

Merlin finally sighed before sitting up cross-legged on the floor, rather interested in the intrinsic pattern of his shirt. They watched the sky turn from pale blue to dark pink and orange before Arthur found his voice.

"So… is this how sorcerers get rid of hangovers?" Arthur tried but Merlin just sighed and placed his head on top of his knees. Right. Time for an emotional talk _. Again. "_ Alright, Merlin, care to explain the sudden… outburst?" Arthur finally asked looking around the destroyed field.

"I don't… I don't really know what came over me," Merlin confessed glaring in the general direction of the vase. "It's just… I lost it."

"I can see that." Arthur deadpanned, looking down at him.

"Sorry if I scared you," Merlin said after a while, voice muffled, not daring to raise his head. "I really didn't mean it."

Arthur laughed, however, both of them could hear the almost hysteric note in his voice. "Merlin, the day you scare me will be the day." However, he became painfully aware that he was still clutching the sword on his hand. With a stubborn movement, he jabbed it on the ground. "You didn't scare me, I was only prepared in case we were under attack or something."

Merlin smiled inwardly; at least the prat was trying to act like his sudden outburst didn't scare the hell out of him. He finally raised his head a little to look at Arthur who was dutifully analyzing the patterns in the sky, Merlin followed his stare and for a few moments, everything was peaceful.

"Mom said that the most beautiful sunsets are seen here, in Ealdor."

Arthur hummed, that was because Merlin has never seen a sunset from his spot in his tower, after a moment Arthur was startled when he saw something glinting from afar, he was about to take his sword when he anxiously realized that it was the vase, that was floating silently to where they were. He looked down towards Merlin whose eyes were glinting gold once again. A moment later he watched as the vase flew easily into the sorcerers' hands.

They both stared at the vase for a long second.

Arthur sighed before placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder, he could see how his friend was almost drowning in guilt. "Merlin… you can always try again tomorrow."

"I don't get it." Merlin finally said as turned the vase softly into his hands. Not even a scratch. "Why? Why is the vase not obeying my magic? It just doesn't make sense. All magical things are related, all magical artifacts have a counter spell to disable them and yet… the vase defies this."

Arthur crunched to be at the same level as Merlin.

"I know that I've been asking a lot from you lately, with the vase and everything that has been going on…. I don't want you to feel like it's your responsibility to fix this."

"But it is, isn't it?" And for the first time, Arthur saw the calm, collected, almost cold man that Merlin could be. Arthur tends to forget that Merlin actually does have a list of all the times Merlin had managed to save Arthur from death, evil sorcerers, and Morgana herself. Let's not even start with the decisions he makes on a daily basis.

Arthur looked at the vase for a moment.

 _Impossible to break…._

 _Morgana already won…._

 _Stupid nephew…_

 _"_ Merlin…." Arthur chose his words carefully before speaking, "are you sure every spell can be lifted?—Are you _certain_?"

"What do you mean?" Merlin blinked.

"I mean what if… what if there's a spell that can't be broken?"

Merlin saw the vague empty look that settled on the prince's eyes as they followed the glint of the vase and Merlin narrowed his eyes. It wasn't the first time Arthur looked at the vase like that. He had noticed that but he wondered for the first time if Arthur did know something he didn't.

"No," Merlin said resolutely. "All spells can be broken."

Arthur hummed again, the temperature dropping slowly as the pink sky began turning dark blue, slowly but surely Merlin's birthday was coming to its end.

"If there's a way," Arthur mumbled looking at his hands, "Even if you don't manage to fix the vase before having to come back I'm sure we will find a way around this, at least for a while. I'll think of something and delay the test. Make Uther leave Camelot on a trip. I… also think that maybe we should focus on magic training tomorrow. Morgana's battle is getting nearer, Merlin, and I want to be certain that when we finally go to face her we will be ready."

Merlin stared at Arthur for a moment, mouth dry. Arthur was talking like if they were not going to find a solution to his father's illness, he was talking like if they had already lost. Merlin didn't like the idea that Arthur knew something he didn't. 'Giving up' was not a concept the prince of Camelot was aquatinted with, "Arthur… I'll fix this."

Arthur managed a smile, however, it didn't reach his eyes. "I know you will."

"You know, there used to be a time where I believed that," Merlin said sadly before he pushed Arthur with his shoulder. "Just spit it out."

Arthur sighed as he finally sat in front of his friend.

"Merlin, you have been looking for a cure for ten days now, maybe longer, don't get too stressed, it pains me? Sure, do I want this to be solved quick? Damn right, but as you said, magic times time." Arthur managed to lie. "Maybe you are blocking yourself, maybe a good training tomorrow will help you think clearer. Then you might give it another shot on our last day before leaving."

Merlin blinked before he narrowed his eyes, looking around before placing a hand on Arthur's forehead. "I'm sure I didn't hit you with any kind of spell, and Gwen's not around, so why are you being so… _nice?"_

Arthur scoffed as he swatted Merlin's hand away.

"Stop it, you idiot! You didn't hit me, I'm a nice person by nature!"

"U—uh _, so_ is this because it's my birthday or because I scared you?"

Arthur grunted before getting to his feet. "Get up. Enough for a day. Let's head home, I'm starving. Hunith said that the market closes a bit after sunset so maybe he will be able to buy some goods before heading home if we are lucky."

Merlin stood up slowly, watching Arthur carefully.

"Maybe we could buy some chocolate?" Merlin tried as Arthur shrugged, sheathing his sword.

"Sure, why not." Arthur sighed.

"… Will this nice attitude go away _tomorrow_ or—oi!" Merlin said evading a rock thrown his way.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Strangely, it does."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was late at night when Elyan woke up in his room, in his house— his father's house. Elyan blinked. It was unusual for him to stay here, mostly because he, being a knight of Camelot, had a room on the knights quarters back in the castle, however, just for tonight, this will come conveniently for him. He listened carefully for a moment; by the sounds from outside, he could tell that the night's rain had died, leaving just a soft rain behind. Good.

He sat on his bed and turned around in silence, Gwen was easy to spot, she was resting beside his bed, sitting uncomfortably on a chair, she had demanded his presence after the funeral and then she had barely let go of him, forcing him to eat dinner with her and then sleeping at their house. In other times he would've rolled his eyes at her sight, so stubborn and selfless, so like her. Seeing that his sister was passed out cold from exhaustion—after all, she had spent the whole night before awake looking after him, it was highly unlikely that she woke up—Elyan stood up from his bed and took his chances.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Happy Birthday!" His mom sang as Merlin walked inside the little hut, Hunith engulfed him in a hug so fast Merlin didn't see her coming. "I'm glad you came earlier today."

Arthur closed the door behind him with a soft sad smile as he watched the scene. His birthdays' were always filled with people; it was a royal event, people from all around the kingdom came to the ball his father organized for him each year. He is congratulated everywhere he goes and he receives more presents than he can open. And yet he had never smiled as bright as Merlin in that moment when he saw his strawberry cake neatly placed in the middle of the table. At least his money had paid off.

"Thank you, Mom!" Merlin said happily as he eyed his cake, "Gods, I don't remember the last time we ate cake together. Where did you get this?"

"I had a little bit of help," She accepted as she smiled knowingly at Arthur, who coughed in embarrassment and looked the other way. "I was just looking for a candle when you came. Sit, sit, both of you. The hot chocolate is almost ready."

Arthur glanced at the chocolate goods he bought and shrugged. Well, more to gift Gwen when he comes back.

Merlin blushed annoyed, "I'm not ten anymore, Mom."

"C'mon, just do it," Arthur said hiding his excitement as he pushed Merlin on a seat. That was Arthur's favorite birthday part; blowing the candle, make a wish, and if he was lucky, he would have some awesome friend that would not be afraid of his father's ire and push his head into the cake. And yet at twelve his father had stopped placing candles on his cakes. That had been incredibly disappointing.

Merlin rolled his eyes as Hunith found one and lighted it in the fire. Carefully she placed it on top of the cake and Merlin magically blew it out without even opening his mouth.

"Ow, c'mon, Merlin!" Arthur swatted him on the head and then, embarrassed that he had hit Merlin in front of Hunith—who was more amused than anything—jerkily patted Merlin's shoulder. "Do it for the gold old times?"

Merlin turned slightly to glare at him. "Alright, fine, but go to the other side of the table."

"Oh shut up, I'm not going to do anything!"

"Somehow that is not very reassuring,"

Arthur rolled his eyes and dejectedly walked to the other side along with Hunith; he threw Merlin a face "Happy now?" Idiot.

Merlin hummed indifferently and after seeing the waiting face of his mother he sighed resignedly. The candle burst to life once more.

"Ready? Make a wish, Merlin" Hunith clapped her hands once.

"I wish Gwaine could be here to see this," Arthur joked, "He would not let it die."

"Shut up."

"Boys…" Hunith protested and both of them settled.

"How come when Arthur starts you don't say anything?" Merlin complained.

"What are you, five? Just make a wish so we can eat, _Mer_ lin."

Merlin looked at the candle, closed his eyes and made his wish. He blew it out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the end, Merlin had not been able to escape Arthur, and when Hunith had pressed Merlin to give the cake a small bite Arthur had leaned over the table. Merlin had grumbled for whole ten minutes even after he had cleaned his face. At least the cake was delicious, even if he could still somewhat taste—or smell—some of it in his nose. He had thought that that had been the worse, but then he had to endure a talk between Hunith and Arthur, as they exchanged stories about Merlin's birthdays from his times in Camelot and here. Much to Merlin's dismay.

Merlin smiled softly at the laughs of his mother, Arthur's stubborn attitude could make anyone laugh—that is if you are not afraid of him—soon Merlin's eyelids were dropping but he refused to go to sleep yet, he was drained but this was the end of his birthday and he had a very grim feeling that maybe it would be a long time since he could have one with both Hunith and Arthur in the same place.

"And your birthdays, Arthur?" Hunith smiled as she served them the last of the now cold chocolate, as a third of the cake still remained. "I'm intrigued, a two-year-old in a ball? You can't even remember them."

Arthur shrugged. "They don't really change much year from year." Arthur made a mental note to invite Hunith to his birthday next time, definitely, he will even give Merlin the week off so he could show Hunith around.

"I can only imagine your birthdays," Merlin said sleepily with a smirk. "A child going around yelling orders… you are right, not much changes from year to year."

"Merlin!"

"What?"

Hunith gave him one last look before turning to Arthur, Merlin rolled his eyes; apparently, his mother had gotten attached to the prince too. "And do you organize them? Somehow I don't see that happening, maybe Gwen? Lovely girl, haven't seen her in a while."

"Morgana used to plan them…" Arthur said quietly with a faint smile, looking at the bottom of his cup, he remembered her now, with her lovely gowns running around the castle, always trying to make his birthday party the second-best party of the year—below hers but still, she had cared enough back then— he placed his cup down. "She excelled at making parties." He blinked as he looked to the side. "The fire is dying," He noticed. "I'll go and fetch some logs, it's going to be a cold night."

"You don't need to," Hunith tried to stop him while Merlin nodded encouragingly, did his mother not know how many times Arthur actually offered to do something? Apparently not.

"It's fine, it's the least I can do," Arthur said before leaving the house. After all, Merlin with all his power couldn't conjure wood out of thin air. As they waited for him to come back, Merlin and Hunith cleaned up the table. While Merlin magically took care of the dirty dishes, washing them in a bucket of water.

"You look tired," Hunith noticed worriedly as Merlin yawned, noticing his tense shoulders, "did something happen today?"

Merlin blinked at his mom before a plate went flying to his mother's hand for her to dry. "How do you always know everything?"

"That's the magic about moms. Still had not figured out the vase?"

"How did you know that, I—"

"Arthur told me yesterday," Hunith confessed.

Merlin sighed as he finally kneeled to wash the dishes by hand, feeling the need to do something with his body and too tired to try and fake that he wasn't incredibly exhausted to even be using magic. The training was taking a toll on him. "Sorry I didn't tell you before, it's just that…Arthur has so little decisions left in his life right now, that taking one for him felt wrong."

Hunith dried the next plate. "That is wise, you are a good friend to him Merlin, and I'm sure whatever is wrong with this vase that is affecting his father you will figure it out."

"I don't know about that," Merlin said passing her the last plate before sitting on the floor, looking up at her mother, "Sometimes I wish you had magic too."

"What for? Can you imagine?" Hunith smiled as she placed the dried plates on a table. "I would be incredibly lazy, like you and where would that leave us?"

Merlin chuckled softly, "It would be easier to ask for advice… now more than ever."

"Maybe you should ask Gaius, he has helped you all these years." Hunith said as she patted him on the shoulder, "C'mon, get up and let's get you to bed."

Merlin shook his head, yawning, "It's beyond him."

Hunith helped Merlin to his spot on the floor, and Merlin gracefully accepted the fact that he needed to rest.

"So look for help," Hunith advised as she sat beside him, caressing his hair like when he was a child, "There's always help if you are willing to ask for it."

Merlin hummed, not truly believing that, besides who could he ask? The sorcerers he didn't know yet for they were hidden in Camelot in the never-ending fear of being discovered? Right. "The vase unsettles me, alright, but what unsettles me more is Arthur, Mom. If I were him, I honestly would have gone crazy, I can't even phantom what would it feel to lose you, and yet he looks so collected, even today… after I basically told him I didn't know what to do he just swiftly moved on to the next plan. I don't know how he does that, how can he not … _care?_ It's his Father..."

"Merlin, don't ever say that. I'm sure he cares."

"But still…." Merlin yawned stubbornly. "I need to fix this. I will. I will bring his father back and tell him I told you so"

"And you will, I'm sure, right now just go to sleep, Son, I'll see you in the morning."

Merlin was asleep before she finished talking.

Hunith began to get worried when a few minutes later Arthur had yet to come back, she didn't want to wake up Merlin to go and find him but she was starting to think that maybe he had gotten lost, it was incredibly dark outside, no moon today so after one last glance at Merlin she left the hut to go and find him along with the last burning candle.

It was incredibly chilly outside, she wrapped her cloak tightly around her trying to decide which way to the woods Arthur probably took.

Surprisingly, she found him in less than twenty seconds.

He was actually just a few steps behind the house, a pile of wood beside him. Hunith's heart clenched when she heard the soft sobs of the prince piercing the chilly air. Maybe Merlin didn't understand Arthur's point of view. For Merlin losing her like Arthur had lost his father would be pretty simple; he would focus on healing her, make her better. End of story. But Arthur? Arthur had not only his father to worry about— one that happened to be a King— but also a whole kingdom, thousands of souls and citizens and people he knew and loved and _had_ to protect.

Merlin had to protect one person while Arthur had to protect a realm.

And he had to do all this without being able to do anything but wait. It must be confusing, unsettling and frustrating. And just to make things worse Morgana has done this. His sister. Merlin could not understand, not when Arthur had never turned his back on him, she was glad that Merlin had never known that kind of rejection. He still had her and Arthur. But now Arthur was practically an orphan. No mother, no sister and no father. Left alone with a kingdom he was too young to rule. And Merlin, her son, whose faith in Arthur was so big had blinded him from this painful truth.

She saw as Arthur shivered and covered his head with his arms, as he kept on crying, shoulders shaking. It was heartbreaking. When was the last time Arthur was even held and hugged when he cried? With a father like Uther, Hunith realized that Arthur had been on his own for maybe longer than this problem.

Hunith cursed Morgana in her head. How dare she do this to him of all people? To a boy she loved as a son?

Hunith felt torn between making herself known or not.

Finally, knowing how Arthur would react, she chose to silently blow her candle out and return to her house silently. She waited for over an hour at the table, patiently waiting for him to show up.

Arthur was startled to find her there when he came back to the hut, placidly sitting reading a book in the light of a dying candle, he almost dropped the logs from his arms. He had not expected her to be awake. She placed the book down when she saw him enter.

"I-I'm sorry, it was too d-dark and I wasn't able to find woods near the house, I—you didn't... what are you doing awake? You must be tired," Arthur whispered not wanting to wake up the idiot of his friend. Honestly, he had thought that both Merlin and Hunith would have been fast asleep by now and he had hoped to just quietly light a fire and go to sleep. He was sure his eyes were still rimmed red and he felt embarrassed that he had to break here in Ealdor of all places.

Hunith stood up from her chair and went to help him. Arthur almost dropped the logs again.

"Didn't I tell you before? A mother always waits for her sons to come home to be able to sleep." She placed a hand on his arm as she guided him to light a fire, "And now that you have arrived, I can."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A lone figure was making his way down the narrow hallways of Camelot, after living here almost half his life knowing the ins and outs of Camelot were second nature to him, but even in the worst case scenario just one look at his face and whoever wanted to stop him would think twice, no one will ever doubt him, not now. Probably not ever.

With his rank and his story no one would second guess him anymore, however, thanks to the soft rain, no one was outside so that wasn't necessary. Soon he successfully made his way to the skirts of Camelot without being seen, entering the deep woods without much trouble. For a man who had been recently injured in the woods entering a place like this, in the middle of the night, alone, and without weapons should have imposed a certain feeling of fear within him.

But certainly not to this man.

He made his way quick and silent, going west as much as he could tell and finally, after a few minutes of walking around the woods, he saw it; the fading but clear green lighting path in front of him, in the darkness the contrast of his red shining eyes would have put anyone on edge, but since he was alone no one was there to witness his smile as he dutifully followed the narrow magical green path further inside the woods.

Finally, he reached a little clear and the green lighted path disappeared along with the redness in his eyes, he blinked around confused, had he somehow misunderstood the path? Had he gotten lost? Before he could think any further he spotted the person he had come to see. He instantly put one knee on the floor, one hand on his knee and his head bowed to the ground.

"My lady."

There were soft muddy steps as the woman approached, only the sound of the rain surrounding them. A thunder was heard above them and then, a few seconds later, he felt a short pat on his shoulder indicating him to stand up. He did. There in front of him stood Morgana Pendragon, a wicked smile on her face as she assessed him with a cold stare as cold and sharp as the rain. A task that only a woman like her could do.

"It took you long enough to come and meet me, Elyan," Morgana said as Elyan bowed once again in silent surrender.

"I apologize I couldn't come sooner. I was retained in the castle. Funerals were held for the dead knights." Elyan said with a straight-stoic face.

Well, Morgana thought, it was to be expected after all, with Uther's mandatory interrogation and whatnot she had foreseen this. She paced around the clear before sitting royally on a nearby log. So elegant that it looked like if the log was unworthy of her presence. Then, with a smirk and eyes that could turn water into ice, she spoke, breaking the imperative silence that had reigned until that moment.

"Now, tell me, my knight, how is my beloved father taking my news so far? Is he scared? Does he think he has a chance? How is Merlin, the sorcerer, trying to fix the unfixable? And most importantly, how is my dear brother faring with the inevitable?" Morgana's smile grew wider as her eyes turned gold. "They remind me of you Elyan, trying to escape the impossible. Humans, so stupid. They always think they have a chance, don't they?"

* * *

A/N: I have to accept that damn, this chapter was hard to write, I made like 5 different versions and this was definitely the best one. I hope you like it. This chapter is especially dedicated to a certain whiny (according to her! But she wasn't!) Guest that pushed me to finish this chapter. This chapter was for you because after reading that review (I have been having a bit of writer block) I decided I was going to finish the chapter for once and for all.

I haven't finished a single sheet of my 20 worksheet that I'm due to deliver tomorrow, I'm probably not going to sleep all night doing it but it was worth it! I'm so happy with it! I just feel bubbling with ideas and damn now I really have to work! My mom yelled at me because I didn't help her to make dinner or clean around. When I immerse myself in writing the world be damned.

I'll try to answer your reviews during the week, work is killing me. I don't want the adult life, I don't want it anymore, where can I sell it? Give me magic and then maybe I'll consider.

On other news, we've got ourselves a beta reader! But she has yet to send me corrections on the past chapter to see if we can work together and like… yeah, I'm not waiting anymore for this one. So sorry about that guys. (But I guess you would rather read it like this?)

Next chapter (Drums!): Killgarrah! Wuju (FINALLY!)

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME I LOVE YOU! Hope to hear from you!

-Juliet'lovestory-

A/N2: I'm sending you a piece of Merlin's birthday cake since he forgot to invite us all. Idiot.

A/N3: DID YOU SEE ELYAN COMING OR NOT? To the SMART person who asked me if Elyan bursting out of the woods was a premonition(NerdGirlAlert) IT WAS! And if you are wondering beautiful, awesome reader, no, he wasn't evil before Morgana. Morgana turned him to the dark side. The one who was spying on Merlin before has yet to reveal himself. And if you noticed the weird part of his story Im glad you did, that means you pay attention to the little things (:


	31. A Prince, a Sorcerer, and a Dragon

CHAPTER 31

'There will always be help if you are willing to ask'

Merlin was running in a vast forest, he didn't know how he had gotten there. Neither does he know where he was going but he knew he was meant to go _somewhere;_ he could feel the impulse within him compelling him to go further so he ran. The trees were so close to one another it was almost impossible for Merlin to see far beyond with roots sprinting out of the earth getting in his way, however, he did not stop and not once did he trip.

He was sure he was getting nearer, but to what, he did not know. He just kept running in the never ending forest. The silence was almost defying in his ears, he couldn't hear his labored breath or his footsteps, but that wasn't important. He stopped for a brief moment, wondering which way was the fastest way to get out of the woods. He needed help, but even while being lost Merlin was eerily calm. Help. He could always ask for help. He instinctively turned; he didn't know what was he expecting or rather _who_ he was expecting to see, but it was then that he realized he was alone.

He didn't feel lonely, but it struck him as odd.

Alone. He was… alone?

Confused he began running again. That's when he heard a voice calling him from all places at once; he could clearly hear the echo falling from the sky above him and from the earth beneath him. It was like voice belonged to all places and none at the same time.

And then he heard it inside his head.

"Merlin…"

Merlin blinked and managed to stop just in time to avoid falling down a cliff. He stood there, gazing down at it for a moment. The white emptiness. No. This wasn't the place and yet it felt familiar. He heard a soft rustle behind him and he sharply turned towards the woods. He couldn't see anything but he could hear a childish voice ringing, laughing.

"Emrys…"

Merlin tried to reply, but even though he was moving his mouth not a sound came out. He heard the laugh again and this time Merlin saw a blur of green on his right. The sorcerer turned again. Who was there? He wanted to ask. With mortification, he took a step in the direction of the woods and blinked when he found himself at the edge of a clearing. And not just any clearing; _his_ clearing.

He narrowed his eyes, feeling oddly calm and yet something was nagging him in the back of his head, something was off… but he couldn't put his finger into it. The sky was colored a dark gray and the trees a dull green by the edge of the field, but what caught his attention was the golden vase that sat at the center.

Merlin walked a few steps towards it, and soon instead of being yards away he had it in his hands. Standing just in the middle of the field Merlin turned around slowly. The vase firmly grasped. He could feel it vibrating in his hands.

He took a sharp breath. This was the place.

And as he stared at the vase he realized he knew this object too. His hands going over the cold material. And even in the midst of this strange in-between he was, he knew he was meant to solve this. He didn't know what was wrong with it, and yet he felt like it was his job to fix it.

"Merlin…!" The sky thundered above him.

The sorcerer ignored the voice and instead closed his eyes. The sky, as is feeling his audacity, thundered in anger. He felt the vase in his hands vibrating as he tried his magic. His magic….

He opened his eyes and glared at the vase. It was eerily and somewhat strange the way the vase shined like it was making fun of him, mocking him. Daring him to solve it. A loud thunder shook the earth beneath his feet at the same time that the same childish laugh ringed around the vast field.

"Emrys…"

Merlin silently gasped, almost dropping the shiny object.

He knew this field, and this vase, and he knew exactly what he had to do.

 _"_ _Merlin!"_

And he knew that voice.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Merlin snapped his eyes open, sitting up so abruptly his vision darkened for a moment. A hand went to his chest to steady his having breathing, shaking slightly. Confused, he looked around with jerky movements, blinking the blurriness away. He wasn't in the woods, he was inside his house. His mother was asleep in her bed, thick sheets covering her from the chilly air. Beside him, a few steps away, was Arthur, lying on his back with a funny look on his face as he snored softly.

Merlin pushed his legs closer to his chest, still feeling out of breath, shaking from the cold or the shock he did not know. The fire was burning low and with a swift motion of eyes and magic, the fire burned merrily again. Merlin stared at the fire for a long time in a daze.

What on earth had that been about?

A thunder shook the house, startling Merlin, who stupidly looked at the ceiling. It wasn't raining yet but apparently a storm was on its way. He closed his eyes as he rubbed his face. Had it been just a dream? He stared at his hands, almost expecting to find the vase there. Then he heard that rumble inside his mind. Calling for him.

No, it definitely hadn't been just a dream.

Merlin sat up straighter as he shook his head, torn between being amused or annoyed. It had been so long since the last time he had been called like that, he had almost forgotten how it felt, almost being the key word because being magically beckoned was one of those things you never really forget.

Kilgharrah was calling him.

 _Merlin…_

He heard the echo of the voice in his head and Merlin blinked confusedly. Kilgharrah was _here_? Another soft thunder was heard in the distance. Had somehow his dream become a mix between a dream and Kilgharrah's calling? To some extent it had felt like a dream, but it had felt eerily real, like a premonition, and he knew of those, he has had them before and _yet_ it wasn't like a premonition either.

Ignoring Killgharrah's call he hugged his knees closer to his chest. Focus. This needs to mean something, isn't it? The dream had been about the vase, which was not surprising in the slightest, all his thoughts seemed to stray there eventually, and he had dreamt of the vase before but not like this. He felt like he had found the key, the solution to all his problems and yet he was sure he had missed something. He had thought about if for days now. There was something obvious about the vase. It had happened in his dream. He had felt it when he held it. Something foreign and yet obvious. Familiar.

 _But what?!_

Usually, he dreamt of how to solve things, sometimes even see predictions of the near future, but this had not been that. He could only remember being there with the vase… and the mocking feeling that he must know _something_ by now.

Merlin felt like kicking something. Feeling the same despair he had felt earlier in the day.

Unconsciously, Merlin looked to the side. Trying to blink away his exhaustion and shock, just to find the reason of his problems staring back at him. The vase was there. So close Merlin only needed to reach a hand to touch it. The vase seemed to shine and gloat in the same way as in his dream. Merlin narrowed his eyes. Gold and shiny. Like his magic…and something else. He remembered the forest, the cliff. Merlin shivered unconsciously. A laugh, he heard a child laugh. Emrys.

He had heard the dragon's voice in his head but also… Emrys?

Almost as in—

Another thunder was heard, partially covering Merlin's loud gasp.

Gold.

Kilgharrah. Emrys.

And _the vase._

And—

"Oh, gods," Merlin said softly as he stared at the golden vase for one more moment in shock. He took the vase with a swift movement, getting to his feet with unsteady movements before running to the door, almost tripping over his discarded sheets on the floor. Not even bothering to take his coat with him he left the hut and ran into the woods.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Merlin could say that he was friends with the great dragon. After all, they were both creatures of magic, and in through good and bad the dragon had always been there to help him—if Merlin begged enough or if the dragon found the situation amusing—and even though they still had their differences they somehow managed to work together, all for the greater good at least; for Albion, and Arthur, and magic.

This time, though, Merlin was two seconds away from murdering him.

The second Merlin arrived at the clearing— the sky beginning to break into peaks of light blue, indicating that dawn was soon to arrive—the sorcerer had wasted no time on calling him. Voice deep and eyes gold, and unlike other times where Merlin had to wait sometimes hours for his appearance, now that time was reduced to just a few minutes.

The dragon was already in the area and somehow, after the shocking dream he had, he had come to understand how his magic, Kilgharrah, and the vase were linked together. Kilgharrah being near Ealdor was definitely not a coincidence.

The dragon probably came here to make fun of him, to laugh at his face for his naivety.

It had been so simple and yet so complex Merlin didn't know if he wanted to laugh or just scream in frustration. Merlin moaned in annoyance as he shot the vase a glare, which was resting on top of apparently the only rock on the field that had managed to survive after Merlin's outburst from the day before. Merlin tried to calm himself as he paced around the rock, muttering under his breath as he went.

Sooner rather than later, when the sun was beginning to shine on the horizon; he heard the peculiar and distinctive beating of wings that signaled the dragon's arrival. Impatiently Merlin turned on his spot to look at the sky above him, the vague figure of the dragon making its way to him. The black blur in the sky grew bigger and bigger until, finally, the great dragon was circling the clearing, descending with great, heavy movements in the middle of it, pulverizing the already damaged rocks in his landing with a sickening crunch.

The dragon shook his wings tiredly, and even though Merlin was no expert in dragons, he could bet the remaining of his birthday cake that the beast looked tired. Good, Merlin thought, that made two of them. The dragon silently accommodated himself comfortably against the grass.

"I'm glad to see you in one piece, young warlock," The dragon said as he assessed the warlock with a stare. Merlin remained quiet, waiting for it. "You wished to see me?" The dragon's voice vibrated softly around the field, in that ominous way of him, sounding as old as time itself.

Merlin narrowed his eyes at the dragon but said nothing. The dragon let his chin fall in his front paws, looking at the sorcerer with hidden amusement, the last time he had seen the sorcerer had been when Merlin had proclaimed his trip to Ealdor to figure the vase and teach Arthur, the young prince, magic. Although he didn't want to admit it, even the great dragon was curious about how that had gone.

The dragon huffed through his nose, softly blowing Merlin's hair out of his face, but the sorcerer was quiet, silently staring at him—and if the dragon was not mistaken (which he never was) the sorcerer looked to be angry with him— unlike humans, the dragon found the silent treatment incredibly amusing. After all, Merlin was not a human (at least from his point of view) who could properly look angry or threatening in the least. The beast chuckled softly after a few minutes, finding the whole situation diverting.

"Young warlock, I have many powers, but reading minds is certainly not one of them," The dragon almost wickedly smiled. "I assume you beckoned me here for a purpose."

Merlin snapped like the dragon knew he would. The sorcerer haphazardly threw his arms in the air as he babbled. The dragon was expecting a tired outburst, but he had not expected the harsh words that followed.

"Oh, alright, let's pretend we don't know why you are here!" Merlin said airily. The dragon blinked as a vibrating sound cursed his body, "Don't laugh at me—I know it's not a coincidence that, oh! For all places on earth for the great dragon to be, you, _suddenly_ , decided to spend this fine morning flying near Ealdor!"

The dragon at this narrowed his eyes, his amusement dying quickly.

"Merlin—"

"You finally had enough fun? Uh? Is that it? That's why you are here? I can't believe you _, I asked you_ , I asked you what this vase was and you didn't tell me?" Merlin indignantly took the vase from the rock it was resting and practically shoved it in front of the dragon, the dragon blinked down at the little shining thing. He could feel the magic radiating again but before he could say anything the sorcerer _dared_ to interrupt him. Kilgharrah huffed. No one yells at a dragon. Well, expect this warlock. "You knew how important this was! The king's _life_ depends on this." Merlin stressed, and as he saw the dragon open his mouth Merlin interjected, " _Arthur_ depended on this! I had started to believe this was impossible. I was so frustrated I even—I destroyed the field!"

For the first time, the dragon looked around. He assessed the field, the fallen trees, the shattered earth and the pulverized stones. Had Merlin done that? He was mildly surprised, however, his anger resurfaced when Merlin shoved the vase to the floor and glared up at the dragon. "And now you come here to mock me, don't you? Because of course, you would—you…big… enormous… _beast!_ Of all _creatures_ on this planet, I never thought you would turn your back on me!"

Kilgharrah opened his mouth and closed it audibly, showing his sharp teeth at the warlock, tired of his one-sided discussion. Merlin jerkily moved back and finally went silent. He enjoyed mocking the warlock; he had to accept that fact, the young man was incredibly naive and impatient when he wanted to be. However, this time he felt insulted. He had come here to aid Merlin. To think that Merlin, the last dragon lord, was accusing him of something so grave made him furious.

"I flew all night to get here, warlock, and I came here for one reason and one reason alone, to help you." The dragon said sharply, "On your request."

 _"_ _My request?"_

"I felt your magic conveying to me hours ago, Emrys," Kilgharrah almost roared indignantly, "I was in the Rodien Mountains, north from here, when I felt your call in the middle of the night. You needed help, and so I flew here. I arrived early in the morning and waited for you. When I received no indications I called you. It was until a few moments ago, when you finally summoned me with magic words, that I knew you were really unharmed," The dragon raised his head a few yards in the air in anger, eyes narrowed, he hated to explain himself.

"Magic is a living thing, Emrys, I have told you this countless times. I do not possess the knowledge as to why your magic called for me, apparently, without your consent. But what I do not understand is why you, stupid boy, think can be angry with me. I do not know what happened in my absence, but I'm warning you to think again who you are calling a traitor, Emrys. We are kin, not enemies. Unless you want us to."

Merlin blinked several times, still angry but he calmed himself enough to process what he had been told. He blinked, staring at his hands in wonder. Kilgharrah had come to Ealdor _to help him?_ To aid him, he had said. Had he ever been in danger these past days?

"My magic? My magic called you? It's that even possible?" Although, thinking back to the times his magic had gone to help Arthur he figured it was entirely possible. The dragon huffed annoyed through his nose. Merlin took a seat in the grass, feeling drained of energy. He had scared Arthur yesterday and now he had snapped at his dragon. He sighed in resignation. Lately, his emotions were getting the best of him.

"I'm sorry," Merlin blurted looking at the dragon with a quiet stare as he fiddled with the grass between his hands, "I…. it's been a long week, I suppose."

Kilgharrah lowered his face to the ground again but did not comment, still angry with the sorcerer. Merlin was quiet for a long time before he finally gave up, he smiled shyly to the dragon, awkwardly patting the dragon's paws. "I'm sorry, Kilgharrah, it's just… It's been a tough week."

The dragon hummed moving his eye to look at the sorcerer. Merlin took his silence as an apology accepted statement.

 _"_ _So,_ you flew all night, uh?" Merlin grinned after a moment. "You were worried that I had gotten myself into trouble?"

The dragon narrowed his eyes. "Don't push the situation, Merlin."

Merlin faltered. Probably it was for the better. "Right, so… what did you feel? Why did my magic call for you then? Could it had been a mistake?"

"I think it would be wise for you to explain what has happened these past few weeks, Merlin," The dragon finally deigned himself to talk, "Magic is the wisest power on earth, there must be a reason."

Merlin grew serious again, clearly recalling his outburst from yesterday. He bit his lip in remorse.

"Yesterday… I— I think I overdid it. I strained my magic and my body in a way I have never done before. I was irritated, frustrated because I couldn't understand the vase. Arthur started getting suspicious about it, and with us having to go back to Camelot in a few more days I… I don't know… I lost it. I felt…." He looked up, not meeting the dragon's eyes. "Anyway, after my magical outburst I fell asleep the moment I reached my house. That's when I had… this dream. That was how I knew you were near. I could hear you in my mind, calling for me. It was strange, it was like a mix of things that had already happened and places I have already been, and yet they all felt eerily unknown to me. "

"A premonition, perhaps?"

"I didn't see anything concerning the future… just _…_ _things."_

"It was a combination of things I suppose, your own body and mental exhaustion, leaving your magic to roam more freely than usual. Then your dream, which I guess was what triggered your magic to call for me, to aid you. Magic sometimes does not discern reality from dreams, and believe it or not, is not unusual." The dragon shared, "In ancient times when dragons and Dragon Lords inhabited this earth, it was normal for the dragon and his rider to be in sync with one another. If the rider was unconscious or in danger, the dragon would be alerted. That's why I came."

Kilgharrah will never say it, he would rather die in the middle of an ocean and have his wings cut first, but after Merlin became his rider it was impossible to not feel connected with the sorcerer to some level. So when he had felt the impulse, the dragon had been in all honestly quite preoccupied, after all, those impulses had been almost foreign to him. It had been so long since he has had a rider that he had almost forgotten how it felt. To reach that level of unconsciousness with the dragon only talked about how exhausted the sorcerer had been.

Merlin hummed softly, his eyes shining a bit with unshed tears and Kilgharrah fought the impulse of pushing himself off the floor and into the sky. Dragons were not emotional creatures but he knew better than most that the sorcerer was an emotional human. Kilgharrah huffed and lowered his head, wanting to reach and touch the sorcerer with his muzzle, but he stopped himself; he was not about to stop so low. He was the epitome of calmness as he stared at the miserable looks of his dragon lord.

Finally, he spoke, "Tell me about this dream of yours Merlin, and maybe together we can solve the mystery of this vase that has brought you, apparently, so many problems."

"I didn't call you here for help to figure out the vase," Merlin said and the first true smile of the day showed impishly on his face. He proudly grinned. "I already figured it out!"

"I'm impressed, Merlin." The dragon said patronizingly.

"I kind of had a revelation during the dream. But to actually be able to fix it I will need your help."

Kilgharrah hummed staring at the vase with narrowed eyes. "If it's within my power to do so, I will help."

"I thought you didn't care," Merlin said instead, "You don't care about Uther, you told me that."

Kilgharrah huffed annoyed, "I do not care about the king in the slightest, Merlin, but I guess I ought to help anyway, that is why you brought the young prince with you, didn't you?"

Merlin blinked once, twice. Processing his words and then almost hurt this neck as he rounded on the dragon, _"_ _What?"_

In silence, the dragon looked to the left side of the clearing. Merlin could not see anything from his spot but he didn't doubt the dragon's words. After a long shocked pause, he was on his feet, running to the edge of the field. There, crouching against a tree was the prince, one hand resting on the base of the tree for support while the other was shakily holding his sword paler than Merlin had ever seen him. His blue eyes were glued to the form of the dragon, who was comfortably watching from afar.

This was _definitely_ not the way Merlin had imagined Arthur and Kilgharrah meeting for the first time.

The sorcerer looked at his friend before he shifted his stare to his dragon. He felt the impulse again, the impulse of protecting Arthur by hiding information. He felt like knocking Arthur unconscious, drag him away from there and pretend it had been a dream. And yet hadn't they promised? Wasn't this all part of their destiny? After all, Merlin had finally figured the vase. Arthur deserved to now first hand. He had promised.

Merlin had shared his secret, Arthur had shared his past. They both had shared their pains and had fought enemies together. So maybe it was time they started to share allies. Arthur had gifted Merlin with his knights, his castle, his father, so Merlin could maybe gift Kilgharrah. If Arthur wanted magic to return, both Arthur and the dragon needed to be on even ground. Like ancient times.

He just wondered if it would be wise at the moment. Arthur looked like he was about to blackout. And he could only imagine what seeing a dragon for the first time felt like. Well, not the first, he thought drily. After all, the sorcerer remembers well, last time his friend and his dragon had seen each other they had wanted to kill one another.

Finally, Merlin lowered his hand and touched Arthur's shoulder with a resignation. Arthur jerkily turned his eyes to him, relaxing for a moment before he got tense again.

Arthur opened his mouth but nothing came out, he just silently turned his head from Merlin to the dragon several times, his mouth doing strange sounds as he tried and failed to say something. Strangely enough, Merlin understood quite clearly.

"Relax, Arthur… breath. Alright? It's just Kilgharrah."

In the list of wrong things to say to Arthur, that had to be the number one.

"Just _…_ _just…"_ Arthur's entire body shook with suppressed anger as he recovered his voice. Merlin winced, this was not going to be good, Arthur's sword cut through the air "OH, IM SORRY, FORGIVE ME MY RUDENESS, YOU MONUMENTAL _IDIOT_. IT'S JUST A _DRAGON,_ YOUR PET—!"

"Oh gods, do _not_ let Kilgharrah hear you say that, he would kill you."

Arthur faded even more, he could probably lie down in snow and Merlin wouldn't be able to find him.

"—AN ANIMAL THAT IS MEANT TO BE EXCTINT. EXCTINT AS IN DEAD, GONE, _LIFELESS!_ " Arthur pointed to the animal with his sword, just in case Merlin wasn't aware that a dragon was lazily laying in the middle of the field.

"I had already told you he was alive, remember? Helped to build your sword?"

"—AND HE ATTACKED CAMELOT, DESTROYED HALF THE CASTLE, MURDERED HALF MY KNIGHTS. HE EVEN TRIED TO KILL ME _! ME!"_ Arthur felt the need to emphasize that it had been him the one he almost died that day. Him. The prince of Camelot.

"In his defense, you wanted to kill him too—"

 _"_ _MERLIN!"_ Arthur roared, ready to snap again when a strange sound made him freeze mid-sentence, his eyes sharply turning to the field again, feeling the air almost vibrate around him. It was a rusty, old sound. Arthur lowered his sword when he realized that the dragon was… oh gods, the dragon was laughing?

For all that was holy, the dragon was laughing. Arthur's hands went slack and his sword silently fell to the floor, not that he cared anymore. Merlin smiled impishly, massaging his neck in nervousness not knowing exactly how to proceed. Kilgharrah beat him at it though, talking louder so his metallic, raspy voice could reach the boys

"It's alright, young prince, I impose no harm."

Maybe not harm, Merlin thought drily, but surely fear, since Arthur was shaking from head to toes. Merlin bit his lip, trying his best to understand the situation, after all meeting a dragon must be terrifying, Kilgharrah was a creature that could kill you without a second though just by stepping over you. He could literally burn you to the ground before you realized what had happened.

And then Arthur spoke, if his voice was an octave higher than usual Merlin wisely didn't say anything.

"HE—HE SPEAKS!" He said tugging at Merlin's shirt as he openly stared at the dragon, like if this was something entirely new and he wanted Merlin to notice.

That was as far as Merlin's kindness could go. Merlin laughed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It took several minutes of convincing for Arthur to finally relax enough—giving himself several encourage speeches— and walk to the dragon. Arthur, who always walked ahead of everybody and everyone, wisely walked two steps behind the sorcerer. Merlin didn't have in him to tease him, he was honestly concerned about how this would go. Arthur stopped several times to take a look at the dragon—who was getting bigger with each step, he realized— then he would shake his head and continue walking after Merlin.

Finally, when they were at a safe distance Merlin shot the dragon a look. The beast could try and be nice for once, right? After all, this was the future king Kilgharrah has been so keen on protecting for years.

Every breath and move from the dragon put Arthur on the edge but he remained stoically in his place. Merlin said that he had power over the beast, but really, seeing his lanky friend beside such an animal made Arthur think twice about that. Then he stared at the golden scales of the dragon and Arthur felt incredibly vulnerable. He was staring at a bloody dragon for pity's sake! If his father knew he was talking to a dragon he thought was dead he would hang him.

"Arthur, this is Kilgharrah, the great dragon." Merlin announced, breaking the tense silence, "Kilgharrah, the one and future king; Arthur. Widely known as the Prat."

Kilgharrah nodded and Arthur took involuntary a step back, the prince realizing this got rigid and hastily returned to his spot. Merlin blinked unfazed, even in the midst of a terrifying situation Arthur was downright stubborn.

Even the dragon found that impressive, although incredibly amusing. Arthur was as stubborn as Merlin in many ways. Taking advantage of this he decided he could have a bit of fun. After his long trip and exhausting night he thought he deserved it.

"It's a pleasure to finally coincide again, young prince," Kilgharrah said in his best voice as his eyes twinkled, "Although, I can't say that for the first time we met."

Arthur visibly tensed but said nothing, Merlin waited for a moment for him to speak but when Arthur's blue eyes were fixed on the face of the great dragon—Merlin was sure the dragon was showing his teeth now just for show—he intervened.

"Kilgharrah, please, "Merlin said as he patted the dragon's paw and Arthur fought the impulse to reach for Merlin and run. "He's my friend, the future king, the one who is supposed to bring magic to this land, a man you forced me, against my will, to take care of, a prince that—"

"It's alright, Merlin," The dragon said dryly, knowing fully well that when the sorcerer babbled there were very few things on earth that could stop him, "I understand."

The dragon turned to the prince and Arthur stood straighter, his eyes narrowed and arms crossed over his chest. The dragon sighed, assessing the price for a moment. He noticed the prince's black died air and the dragon inwardly snorted. He could bet his wings it had been Merlin's idea. The sorcerer was standing somewhere in the middle of Arthur and the dragon as Arthur stood out of range. Smart, Kilgharrah thought, even if Merlin complained twice every morning about his incompetence the prince of Camelot was a wise man.

Arthur did not only fear him but respected him. He had left his sword at the edge of the field. A sword could do him no harm, but Kilgharrah took the act for what it was; a sign of peace. The dragon was sure the only reason the prince had not bolted yet was for the sorcerer himself. The dragon hummed and Arthur gulped at the sound. Impressive. Merlin complained daily about Arthur's unwillingness to help, and obnoxious attitude, before and after knowing of his magic, but the dragon wondered if Merlin even understood the effort that this meeting was requiring from the prince.

Kilgharrah watched Merlin then, who seemed anxious but in a happy way, his magic was bubbly, almost fizzing. The dragon could feel it. The dragon lowered his head again, observing both humans with attentive eyes. This was the first time the dragon got to meet Arthur and Merlin on even ground. No more secrets between them.

Truly, they had changed since the last time he had seen each of them. He was proud of them.

Not that he would ever tell them.

So he did the best next thing.

"I understand your fright, young prince, it's wise for you to fear something that you cannot defeat." Arthur was having trouble breathing but he nodded. "You left your sword at the edge of the field against your better judgment, so I take this offer of peace for what it is. In the past we didn't understand each other, not that I wanted to. But years have passed since that day in Camelot. I won't apologize for what I did, but I can promise you, that as long as you keep fighting along with Emrys" At this the dragon eyed Merlin for a moment, Merlin had a huge grin on his face and Kilgharrah almost rolled his eyes, "I will never be a threat to you."

Arthur blinked at the words; it took him two false starts before he could find his voice, as steady as he could manage.

"I do not apologize either, about what I tried to do in Camelot."

Merlin wanted to smack him.

Of course the prat would say something like that! Didn't he see that this was basically the agreeable Kilgharrah was _ever_ going to be?! _And he was saying he did not regret trying to kill him!?_ Merlin took a step towards Arthur, unsure if he wanted to protect him against the dragon's rage or smack him, whatever happened first, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard the distinctive sound of Kilgharrah's laugh.

Wait what.

"I did not expect any less from you," The dragon surprisingly said, "You were protecting your people, your castle, your city. _That_ is something I understand. I would have done the same for my own family."

Merlin watched as Arthur's shoulders decayed a little, his whole attention on the dragon, and his blue eyes shaded with remorse.

"I'm sorry about your family." Arthur said sincerely, Merlin could almost feel the pain in his voice, even if it was coated with tension and anxiousness "I know what losing your family means, and what my father did to yours is unforgivable. I cannot apologize in his favor, nor will I do so, since it would be meaningless. And no words can convey the consolation that I would want to give. But, I assure you, I carry this burden in my mind and soul, as I have committed it myself."

The dragon blinked speechless. No one. Not even Merlin had ever apologized for the massacre of his family. And to have Arthur, of all people —an infant when this happened— to do so, humbled the dragon. "I cannot promise you that my father will get his rightful punishment for such a horrendous act either, but I can promise you, that as long as I live, acts like those will never, _ever_ happen again, to magic people, creatures or otherwise." At this Arthur glanced at Merlin. "That I can promise."

The field was silent for a long time, where Arthur and the dragon assessed each other. The only thing linking them together being Merlin, who was unaware of how important he was on this meeting just by being there.

Finally, Kilgharrah nodded. Arthur nodded back.

"Very well, Arthur," Kilgharrah said trying the name of the prince for the first time in front of him, Arthur blinked, not knowing if this was good or not, "I'll hold you to your promise."

Arthur nodded jerkily. He had just made peace with a Dragon. This definitely was a first. Merlin, very unlike him, raised his hands above his head. This had gone better than expected.

"Is this a dream? Maybe I'm still dreaming. I can't believe you didn't try to kill each other in the process. This is a day to remember. People will write songs about this! When we write the history book of how Albion came to life—because we need to write a book about this, Arthur— this needs to have a whole chapter. Can you think about it? Future children will learn about magic by books! I could write down all my adventures—Kilgharrah! Everyone will know your name!"

"Merlin, relax, we can't even figure a vase and you want to write a book?" Arthur scoffed with a light smile on his face. He was still aware of the dragon, but Kilgharrah had lowered his face to his crossed paws, amusingly watching Merlin babble beside him, so he thought it was safe for him to continue, "Besides, who would want to read a book about _you?"_

Merlin glared at the prince, "Shut up, you read all my magic books in one afternoon, so I guess _you would!"_

Arthur was flustered, "It wasn't about you- _you!"_

"It was about magic so theoretically it was about me."

"You think so highly of yourself, idiot"

"I learned from you, prat."

Both friends stopped their bickering when the dragon laughed whole heartedly for the second time that day. Arthur took a step back at seeing his teeth though, the dragon had said he was not going to eat or kill him, but better safe than sorry.

"You truly are two sides of the same coin."

Arthur grunted a bit annoyed, so this is where the stupid phrase had come from.

* * *

This chapter originally involved Merlin's big reveal about the vase but I wanted to update since it's been way too long so I cut it short. I'm working on the next part as you read this! Hopefully, my muse will come to me quickly to finish this.

Tell me how it went, I do not like it as much as I would've but I enjoyed it. Kilgharrah (Whose names I added to the dictionary because of the 100 times I wrote it I never managed to write it even once right) was a bit OOC I guess because I have been reading Eragon and I'm a number one fan on HTTYD and honestly, how can Merlin and Kilgharrah not be connected to some extent? I like to think the dragon was a nice creature before his family got killed, he just grew bitter after being imprisoned.

ANYWAY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! And please do share if you know what will happen next.

Time left in Ealdor: None.


	32. Dreams and Meetings

CHAPTER 32

"Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them"- William Shakespeare

It had been years since a day like this one had happened on earth and Kilgharrah felt secretly honored to be alive to witness it. The once and future king of Camelot was standing in front of him and right beside him was the greatest sorcerer to have ever walked this earth; two of the most powerful humans finally on even ground. And between them, watching carefully over them and their destiny was Kilgharrah, the last dragon.

The last time a meeting like this had taken place his last Dragonlord was killed, magic was banished from the kingdom and the great dragon had been imprisoned.

Although to be honest, the dragon thought that with such titles thrust upon them, surely both humans didn't act on them as much as the dragon would've liked.

They had been bickering for minutes now. It was amusing, to say the least.

"Is this a kind of magical meeting or something Merlin? Why wasn't I informed about this?"

"What? Arthur, this is not a meeting, and in any case _sire,_ it was you who sneaked on us."

"That's irrelevant! I'm your prince, Merlin!"

Merlin rolled his eyes histrionically but he was too happy to really mean it.

Arthur was just being this insufferable because he was scared of the dragon and his only mechanism of defense against fear was being an idiot, which honestly was the usual.

"Fine, sorry, alright," Merlin said good-naturedly and raised his hands, his eyes twinkling, "In any case I think you might be interested in the reason why Kilgharrah is here."

Arthur visibly perked up, his eyebrows going up, "Your dragon knows how to break the vase?"

The dragon huffed angrily, breathing fire out his nose. Arthur took two steps back and unconsciously turned his body to be closer to Merlin.

"I'm no one's dragon, young prince," Kilgharrah said in his characteristically metal voice. Merlin cringed. Between the two of them Merlin was surely going to get a migraine. _Of course_ it was his destiny to be stuck with two of the most stubborn creatures on earth.

Arthur, who took a moment to regain his wits after watching such a display of power, nodded jerkily , "I uh, I apologize."

Kilgharrah nodded one more time before turning to Merlin, letting his head fall to his paws again, watching as the prince regained his confidence.

"In this case, I agree with the prince, Merlin. Even I'm eager to know about this dream that shined some light into the vase."

Arthur, who had been unconsciously glaring at the dragon the whole time, turned sharply towards Merlin, a huge smile appearing on his face letting a shaky laugh escape him. Arthur shook Merlin's shoulder for reassurance.

"You—you realized what's wrong with the vase? You fixed it?"

Merlin was smiling too but his smile didn't reach his eyes and Arthur noticed, his smile faltered but it didn't go away.

"Alright, what is it? What happened?" Arthur pressed.

Merlin scratched his arm unconsciously. "Well, I had a dream last night. It was about the vase. The solution was always there, just… like in the back of my mind. Through the dream I connected with Kilgharrah, which is why he's here. Apparently after my magical outburst yesterday I was drained from my energy and well...I kind of figured it out."

" _You had a dream?"_ The prince repeated for good measure.

Merlin grinned, incredibly proud of his discovery, totally missing—or ignoring, more likely—the somewhat doubtful look of the prince.

"Yes, I have had them before," Merlin said as he turned to look up at Killgarrha smiling impishly at the somewhat expectant look on the dragon, who was pushing his limits to not roll his eyes a the warlock and just snap the answer out of his dragonlord.

Arthur, on the other hand, was quietly stunned. Just how many things could happen in a few hours? Yesterday Merlin had no idea what to do with the vase, and now a dragon was here because _apparently,_ he had figured it out? Honestly, between Merlin being a sorcerer and him meeting a dragon, hearing about Merlin having an epiphany about the vase in a dream sounded, to be honest, quite believable at the moment.

"Alright, so what are we waiting for?" Arthur asked somewhat calmed, very aware of the keen golden eyes of the dragon that were attentively following the conversation. "Let's break this spell and go back to Camelot."

Merlin's smile faltered and Arthur knew it before he said it, "Well… it's not that simple."

"Somehow, Merlin, with you it never is," Arthur said dejectedly, trying hard to not show how affected he was with this up and down with his emotions. Every time Merlin said they were a step closer it felt like they just made two steps back. He sighed, "Very well, say whatever you have to say,"

Kilgharrah was rather intrigued too, not knowing where the warlock was going with this. After a moment of hesitation Merlin sat on the grass with the vase within reach and after a moment of silent battle, Arthur followed. It was apparently magic lesson time.

"Well, I finally understood why the vase repels any kind of magic; mine or Kilgharrah's. Arthur, remember when I told you there were different types of magic?"

Arthur nodded impatiently, after years of knowing Merlin he had come to understand he always had a point… even if it took him a few hours to get to it. "I remember. The magic stones. I read the book."

How curious, the dragon thought, the young prince had actually bothered to learn something these past weeks? And from Merlin of all people. Who knew the warlock had it in him to actually teach the stubborn prince.

"Well, then you also read about the different sects of magic that have existed through the centuries, right?" Merlin asked, "One of those groups are the druids. That's where _this_ came from," Merlin looked down at the vase seeing his distorted reflection on it, feeling somewhat accomplished. So many weeks, and the answer, to be honest, had been quite simple.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, "Druid? I thought you said Morgana enchanted it."

"Morgana _had_ the vase but she didn't make it. The reason my magic is useless against this is the same reason I couldn't destroy the cup of life with my magic. These objects are more powerful than my magic because they were probably manufactured centuries ago by the first druids. Magic changes trough time and owners, a vase like this has probably been enchanted and used a hundred times"

Arthur nodded but he didn't quite understand the point yet, however, the dragon appeared to understand as his eyes visibly narrowed while looking at the vase.

"What a brilliant deduction, Merlin. But yet, even if the magic does feel rather ancient, it does not feel like druid magic. Maybe you can't tell the difference but I do. I have known all kinds of magic through the years, young warlock, and this is certainly not entirely druid."

Merlin sighed, leaving the vase in front of him, hugging his knees closer to his chest he looked up at the dragon, "That's what I don't understand. The cup of life felt different too _but I'm sure_ this is druid. You see, in my dream I could hear you talking to me, leading me to this clearing, but then I heard another voice. Someone was calling me Emrys." Merlin looked down at the vase grimly. "That's when I understood, the first person who ever talked inside my mind and called me Emrys…. was Mordred."

"Mordred?" Arthur asked confused, the name triggering something within him, "I know that name—isn't he… isn't he the druid kid I helped escape?"

Arthur didn't miss how Merlin's blue, bubbly eyes faded a little as a troubled look took over his features. He noticed how Merlin's shoulders dropped at the same time that Kilgharrah—who had been placidly laying around—raised his head another yard, narrowing his eyes disapprovingly at Merlin.

Arthur had wanted to ask but he knew better than to confront Merlin in front of his dragon. He had a feeling that there was something more into the story about Mordred and he was confident he wasn't going to like it.

He never did.

"Well, so the vase is druid," Arthur resumed and Merlin seemed to snap out of it. "So now that we know that, what?"

At this Merlin grinned again and it was the kind of smile that Arthur hated because it involved Arthur getting into trouble. Every. Single. Time.

Oh, no.

"You are going to ask the druids for help?" Kilgharrah asked in a metallic voice, reading the warlock's mind before Merlin could say anything, "Have I taught you nothing, Merlin?!"

"Aren't the druids pacific people?" Arthur asked confused. Apparently, all he was doing lately was being confused. He didn't know much about magic but at least he did know that "They have never attacked us, they leave in solitude and in peace, so why wouldn't they help? After all, we helped them in the past, the druid boy was going to die! They owe us that."

Kilgharrah stared at the prince like he had said a very stupid statement, so Arthur—seeing that he wasn't as brave and foolish to roll his eyes at the dragon—focused on Merlin. Whose eyes were unfocused, his eyebrows almost knotted together in guilt.

 _Now_ Arthur was really curious about this Mordred boy, however, it was hard not to be intimidated when a creature ten times his size was looming above him.

"So, if you go there and explain what is going on, wouldn't they help?" Arthur pressed.

"They might help Merlin, after all, he's Emrys, and every magical creature that believes in the true power of magic will help him. But the druids are not stupid people," Kilgharrah said in a low tone. "Asking for their help will be asking to restore the king's health."

"They are not cruel people," Merlin defended them weakly, trying to get past the thought of Mordred.

"No, they are not," Kilgharrah conceded, "but they do not forget easily either. Half their people were slaughtered in the great purge, the king is still keen on murdering anything that resembles magic, that's why they went into hiding. Helping you with the vase means a longer, dark reign over Camelot."

There was a tense silence after that. Arthur sighed and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. How his father had managed to stay alive with so many enemies was truly something to be marveled at.

"Alright, so what about impaling the vase with my magical sword?" Arthur asked after a moment, trying to look for other options, "Wouldn't that work?"

Merlin shook his head, tugging at his shirt anxiously, "I have already thought of that. Do you remember what happened when I destroyed the cup of life? The soldiers died instantly. Some even turned to dust. I don't know what could happen if we just stab the vase with your magical sword or if Kilgharrah uses his magical fire. After all, your father life is connected to the vase," Merlin looked at the golden thing like it could give him the answer he wanted, "or at least his mind is, if we destroy it…"

Merlin didn't finish but Arthur didn't need him to. Would his father lose his memory forever? Or maybe with the vase gone the effects would only increase. Maybe his father would lose sight of who he was. Would he become a mad king? In the great scheme of things, the positive outcome was overshadowed with the dozens of things that could go wrong.

Arthur wasn't going to take the chance.

"So… we can break it. But we can't fix it." Arthur finished with a grim stare. "That's what you are trying to say. That… there's not cure."

Kilgharrah, who had been watching the prince, hummed softly in his direction.

"I thought that the once and future king didn't give up that easily." The dragon leaned a yard closer to the prince but it was enough for Arthur to stutter an answer. The dragon couldn't read Arthur's mind, but he had lived centuries, enough to know when someone was hiding something. And Arthur felt finally compelled to share the only thing he knew about the vase. Under the keen eyes of the dragon Arthur found it humanly impossible to lie.

"I… when I fought Agravaine… I did ask him about the spell," Arthur finally confessed what he had been dragging alone for weeks. He could feel Merlin's piercing stare on him and yet Arthur found the hem of his shirt rather interesting at the moment. He took a sharp breath; "He told me that there was no cure."

He closed his eyes in dread, letting out a gulp of air, "I—I've been thinking… _that maybe_ Morgana planned this all along; us to find the vase. Maybe… she had the upper hand all this time. If we didn't find it eventually the truth about my father would need to come out. A secret like this can't stay a secret forever in a kingdom. And if we destroy it we might—my father could end up dead. We are fighting against a woman who is keen on killing me and my father. She has planned every step of the way. From the moment she left with Morgausse to the second she sent Agravaine to the castle. Maybe she did this so whatever our choice it will benefit her."

Arthur raised his blue eyes calmly. The dragon was silently staring down at him, an unreadable expression on his features. Arthur didn't dare look at his friend. Would Merlin be disappointed that he had been thinking this for days? It wasn't that he didn't trust Merlin. He did. But Arthur truly believed now that maybe this was one of those occasions were no good choice could be made.

The silence was almost defying, surprisingly it was Merlin who spoke first.

"That's settles it then," Arthur heard him say, "We need to find the druid camp. Maybe they know the procedure of reversing the magic applied to the vase. We destroyed the cup of life only because an army was created with it. Maybe this vase is something else entirely, maybe we don't need to destroy it, just… understand it."

"And how do you plan on finding them?" Kilgharrah asked. He had seen the betrayed look on Merlin's face, it had happened so fast Killgarrha would have said he had imagined it, but he didn't. Merlin was hurt with the prince's doubts, however, this was a matter that he, the great dragon, wasn't about to involve in. "It's been years, if I recal correctly, the last time you entered a druid camp."

He watched as Merlin grinned up at him, getting to his feet, hands on his hips.

Oh no. The dragon internally cringed.

 _"We_ won't. You will."

The dragon huffed annoyed, patting the earth with a solid thump of his paw, "Me? I'm not a messenger Merlin."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "I only need you to find their location, alright? You can cover more ground in a day than Arthur and me in a week. Your magic his connected to theirs. I'm sure that if you tried you would be able to feel them. After all, aren't you the last greatest dragon on earth?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It had taken several minutes for the dragon to agree with Merlin's plan, but in the end, after telling Merlin that he would let him know through their bond, the dragon had finally accepted.

Killgarrha stood up and took fly, not before leaving them with some final words and a final stern stare. Arthur suddenly comprehended that bringing Albion to life was going to be a very tiring and long path, only now, seeing the dragon shake his wings, did the importance of his destiny felt real. How on earth was he supposed to make people, sorcerers, and dragons live together and in peace? How could he amend all his father's past mistakes? He felt ten years older then.

"The next time I hear from you I hope it will be to announce me the death of the black witch," Kilgharrah had said as he tested his wings one last time. His golden eyes focused on Arthur. "I do hope we cross paths in the future young prince, I will hold on you your promise."

Arthur nodded, "I thank you for your help."

The dragon narrowed his eyes at him, like reading him one last time before the golden eyes of the dragon settled on Merlin, assessing him with a grave stare. Merlin anxiously changed his weight to his other foot. Arthur narrowed his eyes at this, feeling like he was missing something.

"And Merlin. I hope the experience and knowledge of your past mistakes can correct the decisions on your future." The dragon said cryptically. Arthur did not understand what he meant with that but by the looks of it Merlin seemed to understand perfectly as he lowered his eyes. "Prophecies, Merlin, are not meant to be ignored."

Merlin mumbled something as he sighed, "I know."

"Remember; doing what is correct does not mean it's the easiest choice, and that goes for the both of you. In this path, you will have to make sacrifices but I'm glad you two finally understand the importance of working together." Kilgharrah smiled to himself as Arthur and Merlin shared a quiet glance. The dragon spread his wings, looking at the prince with a glint in his eyes, lowering his head just a centimeter, "Long live the king,"

And with those last words the great dragon disappeared on the horizon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Gwen?"

Gwen blinked owlishly. The siblings were having breakfast at their house, enjoying the few days off that Elyan was given by Uther. Her brother didn't look thrilled about it, but Gaius had been very stern about Elyan taking a few days to recover. The physician was certain that in just a few days Elyan will recover physically, but while they ate it was all Gwen could think about. He was too skinny, and she feared for his health, he looked tired, almost like he hadn't slept at all. She had not even heard him stir but who knew what kind of thoughts were hunting her brother.

Gaius was right, physically her brother would recover, but mentally? She felt like crying every time she thought about it.

"Gwen, are you alright?" Elyan asked again.

"Sorry, yes. Of course, I'm alright. I spaced out, did you say something?"

Elyan scoffed softly, "I asked you about Arthur, I haven't seen him for a while. Merlin too, any idea where they are? I think I missed them in the funeral."

Gwen, who had just been playing around with her food, moved the plate to the side, sighing, "No, you didn't miss him. He's in Annora, apparently he's in some important meeting there. Merlin's with him."

"He's… away?"

Gwen turned her eyes away from her brother, an angry tone threading in her voice, "I was surprised too. I mean, after everything that is happening isn't he meant to be here? After all, you were—" Gwen stopped herself and shook her head, taking Elyan's hand above the table, "I'm sure he doesn't know, though… I'm sure Uther already sent for him and will be here as soon as he hears."

Gwen was painfully aware that even though her smile was true her words weren't. Annora was barely two hours away by horse and Elyan had returned two days ago. Gwen had the grim feeling that Arthur knew about this and yet had decided not to show up anyway, but why? She trusted Arthur so she wanted to believe there was a good reason for his disappearance.

Elyan nodded once but did not say anything. Gwen risked a look at his face. Elyan had his brows furrowed as he ate but he didn't seem too put out, his hand was cold and Gwen pressed their hands together, trying to convey some reassurance to her brother.

"Elyan, it'll be alright, I'm sure Arthur will explain everything when he comes back and—"

"Since when has he been gone?" Elyan asked as he took his hand away from Gwen's, picking his empty plates as he stood up, "Did he leave alone? No guard or anything? Just Merlin?"

"I—yes, at least that is what Sir Percy told me."

Elyan eyes unfocused for a moment as he started massaging his neck in anxiousness.

"Elyan, are you really alright?"

"Im fine," Elyan replied with a tiring smile but did not look at her, his usual brown warm eyes cold in an instant, "It just… it seems odd, that's all. But, well, Arthur is a prince, I guess he has more important things to take care of besides _disappeared knights."_ He spat softly but it sounded harsh even to Gwen's ears.

"Oh, Elyan, don't say that! You know Arthur, he's your friend. He cares. He sent Gwaine and Owen after you and—"

"Gwen—" Elyan cut her sharply as he roughly placed the dirty dishes in a bucket, turning on his spot, "Do you think I'm stupid? This secret everybody has going around… don't you think I notice how all my friends avoid talking about it? I'm not a fool, Gwen. I know Arthur didn't send a patrol for me or the rest."

Gwen shook her head but nothing came out. It couldn't be true. She had thought about it all day and night but it didn't sound like Arthur at all.

"Arthur would never, _ever,_ leave you all of you to just—" Gwen took a huge breath as she stood up, aiming for Elyan's hands with pleading eyes, "You are still tired, and I understand you are angry. I am too! But not with Arthur, I'm sure he can explain. And I understand, Elyan, I—"

"You don't!" Elyan snapped getting away from Gwen, "You can fool yourself into thinking you do but _you don't._ I was tortured for days, Gwen. _Days_. I saw my friends die in front of my eyes. One by one, while I waited, prayed, for Arthur, _for anyone_ to come and get us."

Elyan ignored Gwen's tears that finally fell down her face.

"Can you even begin to imagine how we felt? And when the days began dragging and dragging… _we knew_. Do you think I'm blind? Or that I just fake ignorance? I have noticed the rest of my friend' stares. I know. I know Arthur didn't send a search patrol for us." Elyan said with an angry hiss, pain shattering his voice. "And strange as it sounds I get it. He thought we were dead, everybody before us died. He had no reason to believe we could make it out alive, but the thing is, sister, _that I wasn't dead_ , neither of us were. And for the sake of his life, his throne, he left us there to die!"

Elyan yell ringed on Gwen's ears long after he stopped his angry ramble.

"Elyan—" She sobbed as she went to hug him but Elyan stopped her.

"I need fresh air," Elyan quickly went to get his a dark cape and left the house without looking back. He didn't even hesitate even when Gwen weakly called after him with a choked voice.

Elyan closed the door behind him and his face that was contorted with so many emotions went stoic in a second. He cracked his knuckles as he lazily began walking to the castle. Face relaxed, even breathing, easy steps. No one would be able to tell he just had a fight with his sister. In fact, if anything, he looked quite pleased with himself.

The first part of the plan was in motion. As soon as he could get Gwen off the picture the better and right now the first step had been taken. The faster he could get Gwen to hate Arthur, the faster Morgana could erase one obstacle.

It was early morning and he still had the whole day ahead to get more information about Merlin, Arthur, and Uther before going to see Morgana in the woods at night. He had been quiet and stealthy so far, fearing Merlin would be lurking around the corner. However, he had not expected Arthur to not be there when he came back. Morgana would be thrilled to know. This means they have the advantage. Since the funeral took place he had suspected that the prince was gone but Gwen just confirmed it. Arthur was in Annora along with Merlin. Why were they there there he didn't know but it wasn't his problem to find out.

Elyan arrived at the courtyard of the castle, waving with a weak smile at Percival and Alistair, the two knights who were dutifully guarding the entrance. Percival, who was seated on a stool, leg still healing, beamed when he saw Elyan approaching. The knights greeted him amiably, asking about his health, about Gwen, about his recovery. Elyan felt annoyed but obliged himself to stay and talk with them to ease possible suspicions.

Afterward, he proceeded to say that he was going to meet Gaius for a quick general revision, hoping the knights will let him go wit that. They did. They let him in without even bothering to disarm him or offer guidance. Unlike foreigners, knights knew their way around the castle like the back of their hands. As soon as he was out view Elyan changed course, making a sharp turn on the next hallway, knowing exactly where he needed to go.

Finally, he arrived at the King's room. Guarding it was Leon and Lancelot. He wasn't surprised, and usually, they would be an obstacle, but alas, he had planned this part too. When he arrived both knights quickly motioned him forward.

"Good Morning, Elyan, "Leon said with a bright smile. Lancelot patted Elyan's back amiably.

"What brings you here so early in the morning? I thought that after, well, everything that has been going on you would want to rest?"

Elyan placed a hand on his neck, rubbing it awkwardly, "It's just… it's weird to be doing nothing, I got restless."

The knights chuckled.

"If Merlin heard you he would have a fit, he would kill for a day off," Leon said easily as he relaxed his stance on the guarded doors.

"Merlin…I haven't seen him recently, where is he, anyways?" Elyan faked innocence, "And Arthur, I thought I would have seen them by now."

Leon's characteristic smile died a little on his lips as Lancelot shared a glance with Leon. They had agreed to not let Elyan know that Arthur had never sent a patrol but without Arthur here it was becoming harder and harder to sustain the lie if the prince himself was out of town.

"He's… not in the city." Leon finally said, "He left to Annora a few days ago, some important yearly meetings, but I'm sure he will come back once word gets out that you are here."

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Lancelot said quickly seeing the dark eyes of his friend turn to stone, "Are you looking for Gaius? He must be doing rounds this time of the day,"

"The king requested my presence," Elyan grumbled, "apparently he has more questions, a guard came to inform me back at my house, I came right away."

Lancelot and Leon blinked surprised, "Uther is having breakfast with a councilwoman on his private dinner room, but, well, he shouldn't take long."

Elyan nodded somberly and rested his weight against the wall tiredly; managing a small smile, however, he cringed as he slowly made his way down to the floor, breathing hard, "Wish I had known that, I thought it was urgent, practically run here."

Leon and Lancelot shared a look, his friend was tired, and hurt; emotionally and physically and instantly they came to a silent agreement, after all, it had been the king himself who had requested this from him…

"Elyan, you can wait inside by the meeting table," Leon said placidly as he opened the door for Elyan.

"No—no, it's alright, Uther is not here and he might get—"

"It's alright, Elyan, "Lancelot said as he aided Elyan gently off the floor and inside the room, "Arthur used to wait inside all the time too. I'm sure he won't mind… I'll inform him myself about this."

Elyan tried to refuse but he tripped on his feet once and the knights winced, Elyan was still weak, incredibly so and it showed. Lancelot sat him on the table and after offering him some water he left to guard the door again, closing it softly behind him.

Elyan stood up from the table in a swift movement the moment the door clicked closed. His eyes sharply scanned the room. Morgana had delivered the exact location of the vase, so after walking around the huge room twice Elyan came to a fast conclusion.

The vase was gone.

That meant Merlin and Arthur had found it.

Everything fell into place then. Arthur would have never gone to Annora with just Merlin.

They had found the vase and somewhere, _somehow,_ they were trying to break the spell.

If he had been suspicious before he was sure now. Arthur and Merlin were, definitely, not in Annora. And so, wherever they were, they were unprotected.

He grinned. This was turning to be easier than he had thought.

Morgana needed to know about this.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There was a tense silence after the dragon was gone.

Arthur didn't know if he needed to apologize to Merlin or not, however, he felt like it was his duty to speak first.

Merlin was still looking at the sky but after a moment of tense silence he turned his eyes down towards Arthur.

Arthur realized he didn't need to say anything, Merlin was looking at him exactly like he had when they were back in Camelot, in his room, and he had just discovered Merlin had magic. It left the prince speechless for a few seconds, it was outstanding, how much trust and patience Merlin had with him.

"I'm sorry," Finally Arthur managed to speak, coughing a bit in embarrassment, "for not telling you earlier about what Agravaine had said. Didn't want you to think I didn't trust you. I do. And also, just so you know, I never truly believed him, I just didn't want to bring your hopes down with the words of a dead man,"

Merlin sighed. He turned his body toward Arthur and grimaced, "Hard to believe it at times,"

Arthur sighed resignedly and finally clasped Merlin's shoulder hard, just to get this point across, "Merlin. I left my kingdom. I left my father alone. I left everything to come here because I trust you to fix this vase." Merlin didn't look convinced as he crossed his arms over his chest, "We will solve this, Merlin. It's our destiny, isn't it? You are the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived, we will manage."

Arthur, who had closed his eyes just for the effort it took to actually compliment Merlin, opened them in dread, fearing what he would find, would Merlin still be hurt? Dissappointed? Betrayed? However, he was honestly surprised to find Merlin's twinkling blue eyes staring at him and his impish smile back in place.

"Oh, this was priceless. I know you trust me. I just wanted to hear you say it." Merlin gave a soft chuckle, "Did you just called me the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived? Oh gods, you think you can repeat what you just said when we go back to Camelot, I'm not sure Lancelot will believe this just happened."

"You— _Mer_ lin!" Arthur roared annoyed as he kicked him in the stomach, rolling his eyes but his heart lighter at Merlin's soft protests. Honestly, he had thought a huge fight was meant to follow after Agravaine's news, but he suspected that after everything that had happened lately fighting over that was useless and he wondered why he had kept a secret to begin with. The amount of trust and faith that they both had for each other was remarkable.

He was glad. Which he showed by shoving Merlin to the side.

"In any case, how long do you think Khillrarahgu will take to find the Druid's camp?"

Merlin raised his brows amusedly, pushing Arthur's hand away when the prince went to swat his head "First for all, is Kilgharrah. And secondly, I don't know, a few hours I guess? The druids move constantly so it might take him a while."

Arthur crossed his arms, pondering their options. He meekly touched the vase with his foot before nodding, resolute on the decision, "Very well. Let's not waste the day then, we can't do anything about the vase just yet but that doesn't mean we cannot keep training, right? So what are the plans for today?"

Merlin grinned like he had been expecting that question all day.

"Oh, you are going to love this part of the training, Sire," With that Merlin left to the edge of the clear to retrieve Arthur's sword and shield, leaving the price feeling quite restles in the middle of the clearing.

For the first time in his life, Arthur feared training.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **A/N:** Helloo theree! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I must confess I almost gave up on this chapter. I just… I have been working so much lately that when I finally had time to write I honestly sat in front of my computer and nothing, literally nothing, came out. But these past two days, (Finally!) I had a spark of inspiration! It was going to be a longer chapter but I was itchy to post!

You will love tomorrow's training and Merlin and Arthur are meeting the druids for some answers! The topic of Mordred will come to light and you will have two of your fav knights back in the story.

Well, hope you enjoyed it although it felt like a filler to me, anywaysss hope to hear from you!

-Juliet'lovestory-

 **Suricata** **:** I feel so bad that I have not been replying to your comments lately! Well, some of your questions will be answered in the next chapters! A susprise is coming for you on chapter 34 but I wont ruin it! In any case thanks for your continous reviews, I love them! I love Eragon too! Apparently everybody who likes Merlin likes Eragon? What's with that? Magic fans everywhere.

 **The Crab** : Thank you for your reviews! Im glad you are liking the story so far, you read way too much in so little time, I was like ? How did this happen? Anyway! Hope you liked this part and keep up the reviews, now that you have caught up I can answer them! Wuju! I loved your review about Agravaine the most, he was honestly such a hateful character, but was fun to write, alas why Elyan turned out to be evil, I missed a bad guy!

 **D. Rose:** I didn't reply last time, I think? But I do now! I did revise the chapter and I changed all the mistakes, thank you (: I always encourage this kind of criticism, it makes the story better and that makes me immensely happy every time.


	33. Unexpected Encounters

A/N: I was feeling really inspired! Surprises at the end!

* * *

CHAPTER 33

Unexpected Encounters

"A true friend accepts who you are, and yet, pushes you forward to become who you should be" Unknown.

"C'mon Arthur! I have seen turtles move faster than you!"

"Don't you _start_ on getting patronizing on me!" Arthur yelled as he crouched to the floor panting, shield raised to cover his head. "It doesn't suit you, Merlin!"

There was a silence for a moment and Arthur risked a glance over his shield. Merlin was in the middle of the clearing, yards away from him. From this distance Arthur couldn't see the gold in his eyes but the moment he saw Merlin's hands moving Arthur knew he had to move. The prince barely had a second to run before Merlin's hand shot outward, a flash of light sizzled missing him by an inch.

"Merlin! You said—you said only stunning spells!" Arthur yelled outraged, gasping for air. He rolled into his back once, and then sprinted a few yards to hide behind a boulder. He took a moment to recover his breath as his eyes strayed to the place he had been standing a few moments ago, now sporting a burned grass, he gulped.

" _Now_ you understand how _I_ feel in knight' practice!" Merlin yelled. Arthur peeked from around the edge of the rock, he rolled his eyes at his friend but the warlock was too busy imitating Arthur's voice. " _'Even a five year old can do this, Merlin_!" You said, ' _it will only be a sword practice, Merlin!'"_ Merlin glared in his direction. "But you use the mace, and the knives and the crossbow anyway!"

Merlin didn't wait for a reply as he launched another attack. Arthur grunted and crouched behind the bolder, closing his eyes when he felt the impact vibrating trough the rock, then he heard a deafening crack and Arthur knew Merlin had managed to _break_ the rock. Fearing that the rock wouldn't hold on much longer Arthur sprinted to get away from it, rolling on the floor when he sensed another attack. The spell flew harmlessly above his head, relieved, he started to get back on his feet, managing to get into one knee; but this time prince was too slow on his actions.

Knowing he was going to be too late to deflect the next attack, Arthur steadied himself with his knee and foot on the grass and raised his shield—magically modified but his personal sorcerer— to cover his chest and head. The shield swiftly took the blow causing him no magical harm, however, the impact was enough to make him wince. Feeling kind of dizzy Arthur blinked several times before standing up completely. His arms shaking due to the effort.

After Kilgharrah had left, Merlin and him had gone through the magical positions of elements that Arthur had been learning for the past few days. After an hour of this—where it looked like Arthur had finally grasped the basics— Merlin decided that Arthur was capable enough to tell apart the different kinds of attacks, and so he argued that it was time to use that knowledge on the field, saying that Morgana will most likely attack the two of them at the same time.

So now Arthur was running around the clearing in an effort to keep his body in one piece. Too proud to admit defeat just yet, however, two hours running and dodging around in the sun was tiring him faster than any _normal_ training. Apparently, fighting magic was harder and more taxing than any other type of training he had endured and Merlin was merciless on it. Arthur wanted to give his friend the benefit of the doubt; he had stated that their priority was to keep Arthur alive during the whole ordeal with Morgana, hence this training. But Arthur as things were going by the end of the day there was going to be no Arthur left to actually rule a kingdom.

Arthur panted with effort as he dared to look above his shield again. Sword gingerly grasped in his other hand –magically empowered too, now his sword could cut through some attacks, especially water and air ones.

"Are you done lazing around? Get up, it's not even midday!" Merlin screamed and Arthur grunted when the next attack landed on his shield, so powerful that it made him take two steps back.

"Shut up," Arthur huffed. Merlin had been standing in the middle of the clearing and had not even moved an inch since he started this training session—or torture, as Arthur would have said. Arthur, on the other hand, had dogged, crouched, run, sprinted, jogged, jumped and literally had gone around the clearing at least twenty time now.

So far, he had gotten stunned five times—which left him sprawled on the floor in ridiculous poses until the effect died— he had gotten a minor burn on his left leg, a cut on his shoulder and had taken (at least) thirty blows with his shield. His arms had begun shaking minutes ago and by now he was sure that his wrist and knees were going to bruise.

He was exhausted; mentally and physically he was at his limits.

Although he had made some progress, it took him several minutes but finally he had caught up on some of Merlin's magical patterns. First and most important, he now knew by heart the word for 'burn' or 'fire' so and every time Merlin said the word _"Fobaerne_ " he tended to literally run as far as he could from those spells since there was no safe way to confront them.

In addition to the magical words, he had also learned the motions of Merlin's body, however, Arthur needed to be quick and attentive with his eyes, otherwise he would lose sight of the sequence and be back again at being lost. Which was incredibly frustrating, since sometimes he ran away from an air attack that could had been easily been avoided by cutting it with his sword, and other times he stayed put on earth attacks, causing him to fall and lose his balance when literally the ground moved from under his feet

Usually, while training, Arthur did so without thinking too much, it was instinct and years of practice what allowed him to be an excellent warrior, now though he _needed to think_ (Merlin would have laughed at him forever for this statement) at the same time he needed _to fight_. And any good warrior knew those things just don't mix together.

Merlin pushed his hand behind his back, Arthur eyes narrowed, that meant he was putting a lot of magic into the spell. The prince knew he wouldn't have time to dodge, and too slow to cut through it with his sword—his arms just refused to cooperate anymore— he just bravely readied himself to take the blown with his shield unable to do anything else.

"Merlin wait!" Arthur tried one last time but his yell sounded weak even to his ears. The blown came and Arthur was not prepared, his injured leg—which had been twitching for a while for the effort to keep him going—failed him, his back met the ground as the shield landed heavily and painfully into his chest; knocking him out of breath. He blinked, desperate to get air into his lungs. He realized that not being able to breathe when you wanted to had to be one of the worse feelings on earth. He felt like he was dying even if he knew he wasn't.

Finally, he was able to roll on his side and he shuddered as his chest unconstructed, cold and fresh air filled his lungs again. He panted with his eyes closed and hissed when his wrist throbbed painfully every time he tried to move. Something had happened but at the moment he was only focused on breathing in and out, marveled to be able to perform such a small task. The pulse of blood on his ears was enough to leave him deaf.

After what it felt like an eternity to him he finally stopped feeling pain on his chest, blinking confusedly about this change of events he opened his eyes to see Merlin hovering over him with a preoccupied face. One hand was on his back and the other on his chest, his eyes shining gold.

"Better?"

Arthur nodded jerkily as an answer. Merlin nodded and gently pushed him to rest on his back. Arthur breathed in and out twice before he nodded again looking at the blue, cloudless sky for a moment before his eyes traveled back to Merlin's face. "I—I'm fine—you just caught me unprepared."

"I'm so, _so_ sorry, Arthur. I should've noticed—"

Arthur shook his head as he panted still tired but ever grateful for the break. "That's why we are training…. you fool… so I'm pre—prepared." Arthur's winced again when he tried to pry his arm away from his shield. Merlin noticed and kindly took it off for him, "Although I admit I don't like… being caught off-guard."

"Now you get how I feel," Merlin shook his head as he rolled his eyes in an attempt to joke. "Not liking training not that much now, uh?"

Arthur chuckled tiredly as he looked once again back at the blue sky. "No, no. I like training. It keeps my mind off things."

Merlin winced as he inspected the dented shield; it was in heavily need of repair along with the sword. "I hate training."

"You hate it _because_ it keeps your mind off things. Funny isn't it?"

"Like two sides of the same coin," Merlin sighed and then stared down at Arthur, quickly inspecting him up and down, he noticed the burn on his leg and Merlin paled.

Had Merlin actually inflicted so much injures on Arthur? He didn't want Arthur to see but Merlin's hands were shaking. Arthur didn't only look exhausted, now that Merlin was watching him closer Arthur looked like he had just battled a war on his own. A cut on his left shoulder was heavily bleeding, he had a bump on his forehead, probably caused by hitting a tiny rock from all the times his friend had fallen to the ground in the past hour. Just the trousers of Arthur were burn and cut in several places.

Merlin gulped, this had not been training, this had been showing off. This wasn't like him. Just because he wanted a bit of payback didn't mean he had to put Arthur through this. Every spell Merlin did takes the effort of a blink, but for Arthur it took a lot of physical and mental effort to defend himself from each one.

As he watched Arthur close his eyes in pain Merlin remember how each time he felt like he was about to collapse in sword training Arthur stooped at the right moment, offered him a hand, sometimes a minute to recover or even called another knight to take his place.

Merlin had done none of those things. And as much as Merlin complained to Arthur about training and how much he loathed it Arthur had never once said a word against his methods. He hadn't even questioned him. He didn't ask for breaks, or a minute to recover, or for Merlin to go slower. He just took everything with a brave façade and Merlin had actually enjoyed it, not because this time the tables were turned but because this time he could actually show off a bit. Demonstrate he was not useless as Arthur often called him on training.

Merlin closed his eyes in dread. Arthur had already believed he was the best to the job, he didn't need to demonstrate anything. He had been a prat for the first time in his life because what? He was finally on his element?

Just because it was effortless for him didn't mean it wasn't taking Arthur the triple amount of effort in every way possible to keep his pace. Merlin had never understood how much Arthur cared for his knights—Merlin included. Every pause, every breath, every time he says 'stop' or 'next' it's calculated, it's for _their_ benefit not his. That's what teaching and training is about; to help the other one get better.

This wasn't training; this was just showing off, this was just a push to the limits to see when Arthur would break. Secretly Merlin had always wanted to see Arthur being beat at his own element, however, Merlin certainly didn't want this.

Merlin pushed the guilt away and closed his eyes. He felt himself rearrange the magic around and inside him. His magic had gone erratic when he had seen Arthur fall to the ground unmovable. And it had gone even more frenetic when he saw that he had actually injured Arthur of all humans beings. It took a while but finally he was calmed enough that the magic began to shootee him too.

Merlin opened his eyes, calmed once again, his hands hovering over the burned leg of the prince.

Arthur would give him a minute to recover from a blown like this one, isn't it? Well- Merlin decided stubbornly—he would heal his leg instead. After he was done he looked at Arthur again, who was intently looking up at the sky.

"I—does anything else hurt?"

"My wrist. Check my wrist, Merlin" Arthur said, "I think I might have sprained it." Arthur said tersely, not daring to verify that.

"For the love of—Arthur, _It's twisted_ … I—I broke your wrist!" Merlin said horrified.

"Don't be such a girl. It would not be the first time. It doesn't hurt…. that much." Arthur closed his eyes and focused on his breathing instead of the sharp pain of his hand, as long as he didn't move he should be fine.

"I hurt you." Merlin repeated dumfounded.

"It wasn't your fault, stop worrying so much." Arthur sighed. After a moment he finally gathered the courage to use his good hand to sit straight. Gingerly he cradled his broken wrist to his chest, hissing when he touched the sour spot. Merlin was staring at the sight traumatized and Arthur scoffed lightly.

"First time you have seen a broken arm, _Mer_ lin?" Arthur's chest shook with silent laugher but the next moment he hissed, making his eyes close in pain. He bit his lip so he wouldn't make another sound. Once he was sure he wasn't about to pass out he opened his eyes again. He stared down at his hand mortified. He would be useless once again, not only at training—which he had just began to understand—but also at facing Morgana. Broken wrists took weeks to heal, his leg, even the magically cured by Merlin, still hurt from time to time.

"Merlin, listen to me, what you need to do is—"

"I broke… I broke your arm." Merlin said again as he finally looked to Arthur's face.

"Are you going to feel guilty over this too?" Arthur said annoyed more out of pain than anything else, "C'mon, bring a wood splinter, make one magically if you must and let's head back to Ealdor so we can have a physician to look at it."

Arthur was gingerly turning his wrist, it was not broken, at least it didn't feel like it was broken, but a red and purple bruise as forming around it alarmingly fast.

"God it feels awful," Merlin said after a moment and Arthur raised his eyes to meet his terrified blue ones.

"What?" Arthur said dumbfounded.

"I had never hurt you before. Magically," Merlin clarified, "It's…. I feel… my whole self…"

Merlin just motioned to the air around him like that was self-explanatory before he finally shook his head in dread. Arthur forgot about the pain for a split second, for all the pain Arthur was going through at the moment, it looked as if Merlin was having even a worse time than he was.

"Merlin, is just an injury—"

"I don't know how to fix broken bones," Merlin confessed in a rush, "And Ealdor doesn't have a physician, not a good one anyway. Maybe Mom can help. Gods, how are we supposed to keep up training? Or face Morgana? Or—"

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur interrupted him before it was too late to stop him, "It's not broken, heavily injured yes, maybe sprained, but not broken." After a moment of contemplation he slowly pushed himself to his feet and began walking to the nearest tree, once there he sat heavily on the floor, panting heavily. Merlin was too terrified to actually aid him and he watched as Arthur cradled his injured arm to his chest once more.

Arthur, even in the midst of his pain, could pinpoint the pleading in the blue eyes of his friend. He didn't need to ask to know Merlin was probably being consumed by guilt. After a moment he uncovered his wrist and managed a quiet sigh.

"C'mon, you have fixed my leg before, I think you could at least ease the pain. "

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur settled his back against the tree as he felt Merlin's magic tingling in the air. Even though he had seen Merlin perform magic a hundred times now he was still marveled, even more so when Merlin used it to cure him. It was remarkable how Merlin's magic fitted him perfectly, it felt bubbly and warm and gentle, just like his friend.

Arthur vaguely wondered how his magic would feel, or if all magic felt the same, he wished that wasn't the case. He liked to think that Merlin was unique in every way. Not that he would ever, in this life or the next, tell Merlin that.

He silently watched as Merlin carefully turned his hand over his, sometimes his finger prodding on his injure made him hiss, other times his fingers just hovering above it. The red and the purple stared to fade to a dull pink, it was incredibly rare to feel his muscles moving just slightly under his skin and finally the pain began to recede. He was fascinated as he was disturbed.

Merlin eyes stopped shining gold after several minutes, and finally, after one more inspection, he dropped Arthur's hand moving to sit by Arthur's side, eyes low and a general anxiety around him. Arthur raised his wrist to eye level.

"Good work, Merlin," Arthur raised his wrist to eye level, fascinated, "With you on my ranks my knights are going to be the healthiest warriors in the kingdom,"

When he got no answer back even after he had said such a compliment Arthur swatted him with his good hand.

"Oi—"

"Stop thinking about it, "Arthur ordered in his best 'I'm your prince, Merlin, just shut up' voice, "It was an accident and look, as good as new." To prove his point Arthur raised his just healed hand and turned it around, flexing his fingers so Merlin could see, it still throbbed a little but Arthur managed to hide the pain.

Merlin just shook his head sadly, the guilt still there, "Is just… it's… incredibly unsettling."

"What is?"

"This," Merlin said pointing to his hand meekly, "I hurt you. It felt… _wron_ g." Merlin shuddered shuffling where he was seated so he could pull his legs closer to his chest. "You can't understand…"

Arthur was silent for a few minutes, still self-consciously cradling his wrist close to his chest as he assessed Merlin, finally he sighed, getting comfortable under the shade of the tree.

"Actually I do. I'm in charge of a kingdom, Merlin. I have to protect thousands of citizen and to some extent I care about them all. It's like having a huge family that you need to do your best for… and even though you try, sometimes it's not enough." Merlin dropped his head to his knees, watching Arthur intently but with a soft smile. Arthur scoffed with a soft laugh. "What? I'm a wise man, Merlin."

"Once every blue moon, yes," Merlin joked lazily. Arthur just grunted and focused on his hand again. They were both emotionally tired, and Arthur physically so and it wasn't even past midday. After the loud ruckus of the last hour the prince was glad for the quiet break they had managed to get, he looked around the now completely destroyed field and winced. Will would have thrown a tantrum.

"So," Arthur said as he finally stopped fidgeting with his hand, "Anything I should know about the druids?" Merlin cringed unconsciously, he could make a list of answers for that question, "If this is one of those secrets you keep to yourself in order to protect me I'll advise you to drop that thought and just tell me, Merlin"

Merlin hesitated, tugging at the grass, "You are not going to like this… even I, after all these years, I'm terrified."

"This is about the druid kid, right? I saw the dragon tense when you mentioned Mordred… if dragons can tense at all, that is."

Merlin nodded.

Arthur considered that for a few minutes, "Since you mentioned Mordred I have been thinking about him. I remember that back then, when I snuck him out of the castle by the undergrounds paths of Camelot, I almost didn't make it. You were supposed to be on the other side of the bars, horses ready… and for a moment there I doubted you would show up."

Merlin sighed dejectedly "For a moment there I thought so too. I was actually going to let you get caught; I knew that Uther wouldn't raise a hand to you, so you would be safe from his wrath. You would have probably hated me but it was better than the consequences."

Arthur looked at Merlin for a long time. What consequences? Arthur would had been mad before, but now he was just a bit affronted, he had come to understand that everything Merlin did was for the greater good and so questioning him about why was pointless, but he now wanted to know the reason behind it.

"So you would had let a kid die. Why? You are not the man who would do such a thing."

Merlin looked at Arthur square in the face and for the first time ever the prince saw some darkness swirling inside his friend's eyes. He wondered how many things Merlin had done, or sacrificed, in order to keep Arthur alive.

"Not without a good reason," Merlin conceded after a moment, now sitting cross-legged as he absently made the vase fly to his hands, "That's why Kilgharrah is angry with me even after all this years. He advised me to let him die but I didn't."

"That only shows you are human Merlin," Arthur waited for Merlin to continue but he didn't, "You said the kid talked to you in your head? How is that even possible?" Then he sat straighter "Wait, when we went to retrieve the cup of life from the druids, were they reading my mind?"

Merlin chuckled and shook his head, "No, I don't think it works like that. It's a special bond between sorcerers, and even then not all of them can do it. Only the most powerful creatures of the old religion can."

"So this Mordred kid was powerful? He looked… well, tiny."

Arthur, so observant.

"Where magic is concerned everyone can be powerful despite their looks."

Arthur scoffed, "Thanks the gods, if it depended on being physically capable I doubt you will go far, Merlin. But you have not yet answered my question. Why is this kid so special?"

Merlin mulled the answer for a moment.

"Merlin, I have listened to you saying you are a sorcerer, then my father saying he has no son. I just meet a dragon. Talked to him even." Arthur listed quite amused himself that so many things had changed in so little time. "I can cope with this,"

Merlin just shook his head, a hunted look on his eyes, "This is one of those things I promise you will better be off not knowing."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Like you being a sorcerer? Wasn't it you who said we needed to share things and stuff if we wanted to survive this? Just tell me already, it cannot be that bad."

Merlin looked at him with a deadpanned look before he shook his head, "Let's just focus on the meeting with the druids for now, I'll tell you later about Mordred later, I promise."

After all Merlin was sure that the chanced of meeting Mordred were highly unlikely since there must be around ten different druids camps around the kingdoms. He hoped that Mordred's and Arthur's encounter was still far on this timeline.

Arthur nodded, he wasn't going to let it go but for now he could respect Merlin wishes, "Very well, what do I need to know about them?"

Merlin shrugged, "Not much, just remember these are pacific people, I'll say we go unarmed but I don't know what troubles we will find on the way there, maybe we can leave your sword and shield somewhere hidden before entering their camp,"

Arthur hated the idea of entering anywhere without weapons, his sword was an extension of himself, however, he would do so gladly if it mean a solution to his father's problem.

"I agree. Secondly, should we lie to them about the vase? It would be easier to get them to cooperate if we don't tell hem who has been affected with it,"

Merlin nodded, "We will not lie, we will just don't say anything, although they are very smart sorceress. They might even recognize you." Merlin sighed as he looked to the fading black hair of the prince, which now looked a black dirty color, "I don't know if it will be wiser if I just went alone."

Arthur shook his head, "Oh no, I'm going. This is my father you are talking about. Besides I just made peace with the great dragon, shouldn't I begin making peace with all the other branches of magic? Albion will not be built in a day, Merlin. We are making internal progress but I think is time we start thinking of external moves. Getting the druids on our side will get us closer to our goal."

Merlin blinked, honestly he had been thinking less and less of Albion as of late, just focused on the pending fight with Morgana but Arthur, always the strategist, was looking way ahead of him.

"Well, as Will would've say, we've got ourselves a plan." Merlin joked.

Arthur scoffed, "I bet Will was always the planner."

Merlin looked affronted at that, "Well, let me tell you _I_ was the planner, how do you think we managed to escape the ire of my mother whenever we made something reckless? Certainly it wasn't Will's forte,"

Arthur almost kicked Merlin, "Oh shut up, like if Hunith could ever get mad. Your mother is literally patience in a person."

"How can you say that?"

"She had you, didn't she? And kept you alive for twenty four years? Next time she comes to Camelot I might give her a civil title for her efforts."

Merlin grinned, Arthur was so in love with his mother it was endearing but he didn't dare say anything out loud to Arthur. It was enough that the prince always looked quite out of place in such a warm environment like the one Hunith could provide.

"Still have not heard any news from Kilgharrah?" Arthur asked after a moment motioning to Merlin's head, scrunching his face, "Don't you get worried he might, don't know, listen to something you don't want to share? It's there like… a barrier when you don't want the bond to work?"

Merlin chuckled, "It's not like Kilgharrah is there talking to me all the time, Arthur, is just on occasions and I feel it before it happens. Although I could understand you being mortified about it, imagine Kilgharrah being able to know all the things you think about Gwen when no one is looking? Although, on the other hand, he might just get glimpses of all the food and chocolate you just wish you could inhale."

"Jesus Crist, every time I think you can't get more annoying you surpass my expectatives, you are hanging around with Gwaine way too much," He spat angrily. "And I do not think about food all the time." As if on cue Arthur's stomach grumbled. Merlin grinned in his direction but Arthur pinned him with a stare. "You say anything and I swear I will tell Hunith your broke my arm on purpose."

At this Merlin wisely shut up and hastily stood up to his feet. Merlin wouldn't hear the end of it if that happened. She might even ground him, and the last time Merlin had been ground he had been like nine years old.

"I didn't bring food with me when I rushed out the hut but I'll see what I can find here,"

Arthur had wanted to stand up and help, he really did, but he was way too exhausted to move so he just nodded as royally as he could while sitting under a tree with peasant clothes.

"I'll keep watch on the vase."

Merlin was about to say a remark but stopped himself. Arthur was going to always be Arthur.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the end Merlin managed to find some fruits and had magically caught some fishes from the near river. When he had come back Arthur was softly snoring under the tree and Merlin let him rest as he cooked. Remembering all the times in the woods where he had cooked for the knights.

We wondered how Lancelot, Gwaine and the rest were doing. They had been absent a week now and he knew by experience a lot of things could go down in just a few days, he just hoped that between Gaius and Gwaine things could stay controlled until they arrived.

He woke up Arthur when he was done and in amiably silence they ate their respective portions.

"Have you ever thought about telling your secret to more people?" Arthur asked eventually as he finished his first fish and went for seconds, "I mean, everybody that knows you have magic is because you didn't have a choice. Have you ever told anyone willingly?"

"Honestly? Keeping my magic a secret is second nature to me. Telling people will get me dead, isn't it? So actually telling someone is… kind of scary. Every time someone finds out I have a heart attack. You should have seen my face when Lancelot confronted me about it. I thought I was going to die there."

Arthur hummed in contemplation, "It's a good thing he knows. He's a smart man. But seriously you have never told anyone because you wanted to? Certainly it needs to be people out there who are not that terrified of magic?"

Merlin shook his head before a melancholic smile crept into his face, it was a face that Arthur had come to link with Freya and he was not disappointed, "Only once. With Freya."

"Will you _ever_ tell me about her, Merlin?"

Merlin's eyes twinkled, "She likes vast meadows, and cows, and she wanted a house near a lake in the village she was from."

Arthur blinked not knowing what to do with this information and Merlin chuckled.

"Just let it go, Arthur. I'll tell you about her eventually, alright? But not today, maybe after Morgana is dead—"At this he watched the carefully hidden look on the prince face. He knew Arthur understood the situation they were in, however, listening to your best friend saying he planned on killing your sister must be kind of unsettling, "Freya is a nice story, sad but nice an warm and… _mine_. I don't want to tell you about her sitting under a tree in a clearing that reminds of yet another dead friend." Merlin said quite honestly and Arthur nodded, however before he could say anything Merlin's eyes grew wide. He stood up in a swift motion to his feet.

"Merlin?" Arthur said worriedly looking around the clearing for any threat but merlin hushed him.

"Shhhh, is Kilgharrah,"

Arthur tensed and crouched ready to sprint, his blue eyes looking for his sword, however, when he looked back at Merlin he noticed the small victory smile on his face.

"He found them."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I don't know, Merlin, this seems kind of suspicious," Arthur said later that day, the moment Kilgharrah had sent Merlin the location of the druids, who were just three hours away by horse, the two boys had run back to Camelot to retrieve their stallions, changed into some better clothes and had parted without waiting another moment.

At first they had both been excited, it was the first good news they had received in weeks and Merlin seemed confident that the druids would help.

Now, hours later, Arthur had begun pondering if going to see the druids was actually a good idea. Would they take revenge with his father? Would it be wise to lie? Were they really as pacific as Merlin believed them to be? Merlin thought so but he remembers the uneasy look on the dragon and if Arthur had to bet he trusted the dragon's instincts more than Merlin's.

Merlin and him had dismounted their horses a few minutes ago, leaving with them Arthur's shield and sword. At first, again, Arthur had thought it was a good idea. He respected other cultures, however, he felt incredibly vulnerable and naked at the moment.

He was a master in hand-to-hand combat, however, he was painfully aware how much his hands (one he had just managed to sprain a few hours ago) were useless against sorcerers.

Maybe he should have let Merlin come alone.

Arthur walked with born stealth and grace, aware of his surrounding, every limb on his body moved with purpose, he observed the ground as they walked but he wasn't able to see any footprints on the dirt, any broken branches, anything that gave away that somewhere near them a whole druid camp was settled.

Merlin on the other hand was brightly carrying his satchel with the vase inside like he was taking a stroll in the halls of Camelot. Unknowingly crunching leaves as he went.

"Can't you be more strident, Merlin?" Arthur whispered.

"Relax, Arthur, I told you, druids are pacific people. They wouldn't harm us."

Arthur didn't seem to relax in the slightest, on the contrary he keep his eyes sharp at any movement as he walked almost glued to Merlin's side. Merlin was, for the first time in his life, his only chance at survival…uh, how things had really changed. He eyed Merlin by the corner of his eye. Yep, definitely screwed. He just wishes being friends with Merlin gathered him a safe place within the camp.

Arthur opened his mouth to ask Merlin about Mordred again when he heard it. The disctinve sound of a flying arrow, who the next second passed them above their heads, impaling itself a few yards in front of them. They both alertly turned, Arthur's hand going for his sword just to find his empty seatbelt. Damn it.

Another arrow crossed the air but Merlin was prepared this time and he froze the arrow just a few yards away from his face. He let it fall to the ground.

Merlin and Arthur got back to back assessing the forest. See? This is what Arthur meant with the situation being suspicious.

"Didn't you say they were peaceful!?" Arthur hissed as his blue eyes scanned the forest without being able to see anything.

"I… maybe this is the wrong druid camp?"

"Merlin!" Arthur said yelled angrily.

At that moment he felt Merlin's back tense and Arthur turned sharply to see a man with a bow perched on the highest branch of a tree a few yards ahead of them. The man was wearing a long green and gray cloak. Merlin raised his hands in case they were attacked again. Several seconds passed before the man, in swift movements, finally made his way to the ground.

Arthur and Merlin shared a glance. None of them said anything and then;

"Lyaa! What are you doing?! What have been telling you all this time? Do not attack strangers that just happen to pass by!" A woman yelled, the cloaked figure seemed to radiate annoyance under the heavy clothing. He pushed the cloak back to uncover his face.

Or rather; _her_ face.

Arthur and Merlin shared another glance.

The cloaked archer as actually a girl; blond hair, pointy ears, blue eyes or green Arthur couldn't quite tell. Her petite body seemed out of place with such a strong attitude, as she seemed to be annoyed that she had been called on her behavior.

"I'm sorry, tensai*," she dragged as another figure made it out of the woods, "They just looked pretty suspicious to me,"

Another woman, this one taller than the first appeared on top of a rock. She had soft chocolate hair pulled up in a ponytail and piercing gray eyes. She had a bow too but unlike the blond she had it strapped it behind her back, useless at the moment. Where the hell does these women come from? Again Arthur's hand went to retrieve a sword that wasn't there. Alright, coming here without weapons was a huge mistake. He sighed as he tried to keep his cool.

Arthur took a step forward and raised his hand in peace, "We are sorry to—"

The older woman pinned him with a stare and Arthur amusedly—and a bit angry, if we might add—shut up. What on earth? Then the woman completely ignored him, choosing to look disapprovingly to the blond girl from above the rock, the girl seemed to shrink a bit where she stood, however, she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Just look at them! Something is wrong here, I feel it," The girl complained but the older woman just shook her head again.

"That is not reason enough to actually attack them, Lyaa."

Merlin walked to stand by Arthur side and he just shrugged, apparently they were being ignored and neither of them knew exactly how to behave. Merlin had definitely not seen this coming. The older woman crossed her arms, not quite letting her eyes trail too far off from the blond. Then she called to the forest behind them.

"Ronin*, get your feet here, training is over,"

Another cloaked figure made his way down the tree Merlin and Arthur were nearest and Arthur choose to glare intently at Merlin. This was his fault. They were surrounded! And they haven't even noticed! How did this ever happened?! Oh, right, because Merlin had said 'They are peaceful, they will not harm us'

This was the last time he obeyed Merlin.

"Yes, Mersan," This time it was the sound of a boy's voice that met their ears, the boy rounded them, his steps light as he walked towards the blond, who was still eyeing them with narrowed eyes. As he turned to stand beside Lyaa he nodded in the direction of the woman. He didn't have a bow but instead two short swords strapped behind his back.

Definitely a bad idea.

"Good. Now, ronins, do you have any idea who just attacked?" After saying this, Mersan, that seemed to be the name of the oldest woman, jumped gracefully out the rock and into the ground.

The blond looked at Arthur and Merlin up and down twice before she shrugged, looking back at Mersan quite disinterestedly, "Two strangers passing by? Burglars maybe?"

The boy scoffed, "Burglars? Just look at their clothes,"

"Peasants then,"

Arthur crossed his arms and glared. He had never in his life been called a peasant before, and never, _ever_ , since the moment he had been born, he had been this heavily ignored. Merlin, by the other hand, was apparently having a good time with this turn of events.

"One of them just made magic in front of you!" The boy chuckled and the girl, annoyed, rolled her eyes.

"She's like the mini version of you," Merlin said in awe to Arthur. At that moment the three strangers looked at them. The blond was now really paying attention to Merlin, while Mersan had a kind smile on her face, like apologizing for the stupid doings of her kids.

"You must comprehend this, Emrys," the woman said and Merlin tensed at the same time the blond girl gasped loudly, "Lyaa is just too eager to know the ways around her new bow."

"You would say a bit too eagerly," The boy said before he finally pulled his cloak out his face to reveal soft dark curls and green striking eyes, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he looked down at the blond girl who had gone paler by the second; she even dropped her, apparently, new crossbow to the ground.

Arthur felt secretly happy about that.

"Good job, Lyaa," the boy laughed, a hand on his hip as his green-blue eyes traveled from the girl beside him to Arthur and Merlin. "You just managed to almost kill the most powerful sorcerer on earth,"

The blond shrieked as she hit the older boy on the shoulder, "Y—you should have told me!"

Mersan quieted them down with a movement of hands and the teenagers obeyed. Arthur was now incredibly amused, he wished he had that type of respect from his own knights. He turned towards Merlin, seeing this it was probably wiser to let Merlin take charge of things, however, Merlin's eyes were rather cold as he stared gravely at the cloaked figures. The dark he could see in his eyes was barely there but Arthur had come to know Merlin like the back of his hand now.

"What, what is it?" He said under his breath as the woman walked in their direction.

All Merlin had time to say before the woman came within hearing range was;

"That kid…" Merlin gulped as his hands clenched and unclenched anxiously, "Is Mordred."

* * *

 **A/N** : I wrote this chapter in like, four hours. Half of it was already written, this part of the training was meant to happen the first day, however, I thought that Arthur learning the history of magic needed to come first and eventually this chapter kept being pushed further and further back, it was by pure stubbornness that I moved everything so this fighting could take place. Originally Arthur was meant to break a leg and pass out, but that would have to push the druids meeting.

 **AND NOW. THE DRUIDS. I HAVE BEEN DYING TO POST THIS SINCE, LIKE TEN CHAPTERS AGO.** They are still peaceful but im taking a new approach of them that I hope you like. And here's the surprise I have been talking about for like two months. The meeting with the druids has been planned for months, but ever since you all started to review and share your suspicions about the vase more and more characters came to my mind with literally your names on them, in the end, almost all the druids that you will see in this chapter (and the next, which is by far one of my favorite's chapters) were inspired by your reviews. You might catch phrases that you have said, others even see your names! Obviously I don't know any of you in real life, and like a stalker I read all of your bios so I could get a glimpse of your personalities, but in the end, please, (pretty, pretty pleaseee) do not feel offended or anything. I just mixed some things that I wanted to happen with some of the ideas I have of you dear readers. I did this just for fun and to let you know I do care when you review. I MEAN IT when I said when you do, the story changes a little even if you might never know.

In any case, this chapter and the next are supposed to be quite fun, since you all will be taking part in the story. If any of you feel offended I apologize beforehand and please do tell me so I can change it or erase it. I don't even know if this is against some rule or something?

 **Confession (10):** Originally Mordred was never going to take place in this story… the druid boy was meant to be one of you… but (I might be 150% wrong) all of you who had reviewed recently are girls? (I can be like 293489234% wrong? I mean FF doesn't tell me much) so I was like… who should this character be?

And boom. Mordred. So Idk how this will play out…. *Grins*

Remember when I told you the last chapters to review? Yeah, this was the reason.

Linorien, Saimri, Suricata, NerdGirlAlert and Eliane will be in the next chapter, don't worry guyssss. You all have a part already and a name, but since I haven't posted it you have the chance to pick your names (or to not have a part on it, I'll respect your wishes, again, this is all just honest fun) hugs all the way from Mexico too anywhere on earth you are at.

 **A/N2:**

 **Tensin=** Teacher

 **Ronan=** Student

In what language? Mine. Probably.


	34. A Special Gathering

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END**

* * *

A special gathering

Merlin really should not be surprised. Because, _clearly,_ from all the druid camps around the five kingdoms, of course, Mordred had to be in the _only one_ Merlin had decided visit. Because having one day where anything could just go right was asking for too much.

The moment the kid pulled the cloak off his face Merlin recognized his eyes. He had grown up several inches since the last time they had seen each other, and if it had been any other person probably Merlin would have forgotten about ever meeting such a person.

But this was Mordred he was talking about. His eyes. His voice. His magic. Merlin remembers all of it like they had met yesterday. Instinctively he took one step closer to Arthur. If Mordred even dared to look at Arthur in the wrong way Merlin was going to lose it. They had gone so far… to just end here? For a moment Merlin thought of taking Arthur by the collar of his shirt and drag him away, the vase be damned, but before he could even ponder on that option the woman, Mersan, was it? Was in front of them.

Walk away now—now that they knew he was Emrys—and they will suspect something. After all, he had just arrived. He was an important figure to the druids, he couldn't just _leave._

So he couldn't leave but he was incredibly scared of staying. Mordred was older now, he wasn't a little boy who Merlin thought Arthur could fight or fend for himself now. The dragon had once warned him that prophecies were not meant to be ignored… but now that he had the chance again to right his wrongs… could he actually do it? Could he actually take advantage of a future that had yet to pass and just end this?

Merlin snapped out of his trail of thoughts when Mersan respectfully bowed from where she stood, still a few yards away out of respect. Mordred, and the girl, Lyaa, were a few yards behind her watching as things unfolded.

"My name is Mersan, and those two behind me are my ronins; Mordred and Lyaa." At this Mordred looked straight to Merlin, a gentle smile appearing on his face. Merlin internally cringed. He stuttered an answer, his mind going erratic with a million thoughts a second.

"I—uh, thank you." Merlin smiled but wasn't honest. "Although Merlin is fine." Mersan looked in quiet inquiry towards Arthur after a tense moment, "And, well, this is my friend—" Merlin doubted for a moment, he had totally forgotten about this part, who should Arthur be? Should they lie? One look at Mordred's face and he knew he was either ignoring Arthur or not paying attention to realize it was indeed him. _Although_ four years had gone by… would Mordred even remember Arthur? They barely even saw each other back then...Arthur indeed looked different, wearing peasants' clothes and with a spot of black hair instead of golden, but could that be enough?

Merlin's brain was working over time.

"Edmund, my name is Edmund," Arthur said when Merlin failed to answer and the sorcerer had the grace to just nod jerkily.

"Yes, a friend from Ealdor," Merlin smiled softly.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Emrys," The woman smiled lightly, "When I woke up this morning I never expected to cross paths with Emrys in the middle of our training."

Arthur could feel the uneasiness radiating from Merlin, who managed a quiet smile and nodded in return but it didn't seem as honest as Arthur would've hoped, after all, these were druids, weren't druids somehow devoted to him? (Something Arthur was still trying to process)

"It's alright, "Merlin smiled as his hands tensed by his side. In hopes to avoid a nervous breakdown he clasped them around the satchel, trying to get a hold of himself; "We just walked in without announcing ourselves. Besides, it's sadly not the first time I am used as a tag and hit object."

Arthur's smile tensed visibly on his face. Perfect. Besides Hunith these were probably the only humans on earth with which Arthur had to respect Merlin. Brilliant. Now he wasn't just a peasant with Emrys, oh no, he couldn't even mock him.

He would hear about this in Ealdor.

The woman scoffed as she looked over her shoulder. Lyaa, who had been watching attentively, visibly jerked before stubbornly turning her eyes away, picking up her crossbow from the ground attaching it to her back, suddenly very interested in the pattern of her shoes. "You will have to forgive my ronins, they get too excited at times,"

Arthur smiled amusedly, he was still very aware of the Mordred kid but he decided that if Merlin was still going to be in shock about it then he would have to step in for the moment.

"No harm was caused," Arthur said in his characteristical princely voice, "So no apologies are needed."

Mersan narrowed her gray eyes at him for a moment before she nodded.

"Very well, Emrys, Edmund, I assume you are here with a purpose, am I correct?" Mersan waited for their nods before she started to turn to her Ronins, "Very well, Iseldir will be happy to have you by the camp and we will be just as delighted to show you the way."

Arthur nodded in gratitude, "That would be very helpful,"

"Follow me."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur had never wished for anyone to read his mind. He even doubted it was a talent he ever wanted to have but at the moment, unable to talk about Mordred as freely as he would've wanted, Arthur wished he could just so he could talk to Merlin and snap him out of his shock.

Arthur and Merlin were walking side by side down an unused path in the forest, by Merlin's left side was Mersan, who was walking a step in front of them to guide them. Lyaa and Mordred were several yards at the front, talking excitedly between them. Every once in a while Lyaa would turn her head, cringe, and look ahead of her again.

They had been walking in amiable silence but it was becoming very apparent that every time Mordred moved too much Merlin visibly tensed, Arthur decided to stray Mersan's eyes away from his friend in case the woman started to notice.

"Mersan, right?" Arthur said, "It's alright if I ask a question that's been bothering me?"

"Anyone that is friends with Emrys is a friend of ours, Edmund, so you may ask,"

"I, uh—well, I was under the belief that druids were pacific people, at least that's how the vision of the druids are back in my kingdom, so I was wondering, well—" Arthur looked to the crossbow.

"We are pacific people, Edmund, but there's a very thin line between being pacific and being able to protect the ones you love," Mersan said wisely, "Lately this past year a lot of thugs have crossed this forest and attacks have been done against our people, we do not attack unless is necessary but we need to be prepared."

Arthur nodded, "That's wise, I should know."

Mersan raised her eyebrow in honest intrigue, "And how would you know that, Edmund?"

Arthur stammered for a moment still getting used to be called Edmund and also realizing that he wasn't a prince who knew about tactics, but just a friend of Merlin from Ealdor, so what does he know about protecting people?

"He fought against Kane, a horrible man that attacked our village years ago. We are pacific people in Ealdor, however, in times of needs warriors can be made," Merlin answered without a flinch and Mersan nodded, her eyes twinkling with approval towards Arthur.

"Interesting friend you have Emrys,"

Merlin smiled slightly towards Arthur, however, Arthur could see the apprehension. Arthur nodded just slightly, trying to convey that everything was going to be alright, he didn't know exactly what had to be right, but he would make sure of it. For starters, he could keep an eye on this Mordred kid, who—as he was trying to make Lyaa trip on her feet—looked rather harmless.

"Tensai! We are here!" Lyaa called from the front. The forest died to give way to a beautiful large lake with a magnificent cascade by the other side. The whole party gathered around at the shore, Arthur expected some kind of human life here, however, there was no sign of a camp.

Mersan separated herself from the prince and sorcerer and walked to her Ronins who had managed to drag a little canoe to the edge of the lake from some nearby bushes, where apparently it had been hidden; once the little boat was on the water both Ronins turned to their Tensai but other than that no one moved or said anything.

Arthur and Merlin waited patiently, however, nothing happened. Mersan hummed, like in deep thought and Arthur turned to Merlin.

"What is she doing?"

Merlin shrugged. They had just stopped there at the edge of the lake without bothering to climb on the boat. A moment later Mersan clapped her hands like she had finally got an idea.

"Very well, the one who manages to hit that apple in the first hit wins."

Impressively neither kid complained or questioned this. They just turned, sought the red apple Mersan was talking about and in a flash Lyaa had her crossbow in her hand and her arrow flying through the air at the same time Mordred pulled a little knive from his robes and expertly threw it too.

Alright, Merlin thought grimly, not just two swords, no, but also knives. Just how many weapons were kids allowed to have? He regretted coming here without Arthur's sword that very instant.

There was a cheer and a frustrated yell at the same time.

"That was _cheating_ Lyaa!"

"It was not!" Lyaa smiled smugly, as the apple laid several yards away with an arrow right by the center. "I was faster."

"But arrows are not allowed… right?" Mordred turned to Mersan, "I mean last time you said no arrows allowed!"

"Last time I did say that, but I didn't say that now, did I? In wars, Mordred, the quickest thinker wins." Mersan said with quiet amusement, "Besides obeying me all the time is not wise either."

"So are you telling us we can like… defy your orders?" Lyaa asked confused.

Mersan grinned knowingly. "You can certainly try."

Arthur tried hard not to laugh, Mersan had turned to be quite an interesting teacher.

Mordred visibly looked deflated while Lyaa giggled, "Alright sailor, let's get going."

At this Mordred grunted once more before nodding and accepting his fate. He entered the boat first, taking a seat in the front, Lyaa followed after him. Mersan motioned for Merlin and Arthur to climb inside and after they managed, Mersan took the rear, however, she chose to stand upright instead of sitting.

After they managed to awkwardly fit in the small boat made for four and not five, Mordred's eyes shined gold before looking straight to the front. Merlin's hand had shot up to grab Arthur's arm in a defensive stance but instead, he managed to look as if he was torn between throwing Arthur off the ship or pushing him to the front.

The kids didn't notice this as they were staring ahead but Mersan did, she raised a brow and Arthur managed a little laugh to cover for Merlin. "Threating me to throw me off a boat again, Merlin? This is getting old."

Merlin's hand was trembling but he managed a snarky smile, "One day I will, you prat."

And with that, the boat started to move.

Merlin hummed, for the first time paying attention to the boat, "The boat is enchanted."

Mersan, who was standing and contemplating the lake around, nodded down in his direction. "Only druid magic can move it."

Arthur blinked, "That's… smart."

Lyaa, who was eerily quiet sitting by Merlin's side nodded, looking at Merlin with a red face but steel eyes. Probably still thinking about how close she was to actually hit him with an arrow.

Arthur scoffed at this, as if!

"You know, you couldn't hit Merlin even if you tried," Arthur said good-naturedly, "His magic literally just sparks to life to protect him, practically untouchable."

It was a partial lie, Merlin could have been hit, but hey, if this Mordred kid was a threat towards Merlin maybe this wouldn't hurt. Arthur was very, _very aware_ that Merlin was not acting like himself. But the others didn't seem to notice and that was what mattered.

"So _that's_ why you hid behind his back," The blond smirked.

"Lyaa…" Mersan called shaking her head.

"Sorry, sorry, I apologize… again," Lyaa said to Merlin and Merlin just smiled, relieved that Mordred was now invested in sailing the boat to… the waterfall?

"As uh—Edmund said, no harm was done. In any case, it was a good exercise," Merlin confessed, "Hum, my friend and I are also training."

"Magical training?" Mordred asked without turning, "I thought Emrys didn't need to train."

"Everyone needs to train," Arthur and Mersan said at the same time and Arthur knew right then and there that she was like him, he didn't know if she had an important status among Druids, but he knew then that she had gotten here by her efforts. Mordred and Lyaa, as Merlin, had gotten here by their magic. Mersan had done so without it.

Arthur instantly placed her on his list of people he thinks he can maybe trust.

They arrived at the waterfall, the sound increased making it impossible to talk, Arthur waited quite apprehensively for the cold water to knock them out the boat, however, Lyaa raised her hands above her head just in time and the water was literally diverted to the sides, it ran around an invisible force camp protecting them from getting wet, once they passed she dropped her hands down a bit paler than before.

"You were just lucky," Mordred snickered but he did not turn, apparently guiding a boat with magic was quite difficult. "Lyaa fails two times out of five."

Lyaa rolled her eyes but said nothing.

Arthur scoffed inwardly. Merlin could probably do it without hand gestures. And the water shield? Merlin could have stopped the whole waterfall. The prince blinked. Was he _complimenting_ Merlin? He smirked to himself. Well, things had changed at last.

Arthur looked around as the light of the sun diminished as they sailed further and further inside the silent and dark cave, a minute later the boat got stuck on a rocky shore and they all disembarked. There, a few yards away, was a bright opening, signaling the end of the mushy cave.

Mersan smiled as she turned right at the entrance, the sun partially blinding them.

"Welcome to the camp, Emrys."

-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o

The camp was different from what Arthur had envisioned.

He had expected poor tents, dark caves, old clothes, old people. Like the camps he had found along the kingdom. This one had some touches of the old druids, however, it was vibrant and new and full of life that for a moment Arthur forgot that most people here were sorcerers, magicians who could kill him dare they figure out who he was.

The cave opened to a wide field with a few trees here and there, at the edges of the field rose a high wall of rock, a mountain actually, that encircled the whole camp, however, the field was so wide and large Arthur thought that his castle could fit here easily around five times.

There were tents scattered around, all in different states of wear. There were fires burning with people sitting around them talking and laughing. Others were coming and going not really minding them, some were brewing things on the side while some women were putting clothes to dry on the other. The more he walked, the more he saw. At the farthest side, several yards away, he could spot a large space with trees, as if a piece of forest had made its way inside the guarded camp.

He noticed that some people nodded towards Mersan as they walked and she nodded back but otherwise they kept walking.

A few kids ran by their sides as they played some child game and Arthur felt a pang of guilt. Maybe… _Maybe_ this is how the druids were _before_ his father decided to annihilate half their population. This was the most secure camp he had ever been on and he wondered if it was for that very same reason life was different here than in other camps.

Maybe this, this shattered life the druids have now, was the first in the long list of sins his father had to pay for in his afterlife.

"I have never seen such a druid camp in my life," Merlin said with thick emotion, eyes glinting with happiness and Mersan nodded in agreement. Arthur feared what would his father or Morgana do with this knowledge and thinking he knew this now put a weight on Arthur's shoulders, "It's… amazing,"

Without even thinking about it the prince decided he was going to protect them. Even if it was by the meaningless act of keeping his mouth shut. Something like this in the past would have been the first thing he would tell his father.

Well, a lot has happened since those days.

He wasn't just Arthur of Camelot, he was going to be King of Albion and the druids were his people now… unknowingly to them yet but still the fact remained.

"It's the only safe place for children to live from all the five kingdoms, they use magic more irrationally than adults and it's harder for them to… shut their magic, per say" Mersan explained and Merlin smiled with nostalgia. The things he would have given to be born here.

No limits to his magic but himself.

Arthur, on the other hand, was trying to not look like he was not about to faint, or as Lyaa had eloquently said; hide behind Merlin. It had gotten normal for him to see Merlin do magic, he had grown used to it even. But other people? They passed a man that made fire roar out of nowhere under a cauldron he was working with, a girl was playing with a knotted twig as she was saying some intelligible words. A young man had gotten tired of fighting with this tent and instead of doing it manually his eyes shined and with a quick motion of hands and golden eyes the tent stood upright and still.

Arthur swears he saw ten different types of spells by the time they crossed the field, (Of which he managed to identify six as Merlin had thought him) which were more than his father had probably seen in his life.

They stopped several minutes later right at the other side of the camp near the area of trees Arthur had seen from afar. The tents began to be scarcer and separated until there was none, the vibrant and busy life of the druids, even though it was near, suddenly seemed to be divided by an invisible wall. The little party stopped. On Arthur's right, near the rock wall, were only three tents on this side of the camp settled at equal intervals, these were equally old and rattled as the ones previously, however, they were bigger and they held an air of significance that the others didn't have. Standing in the middle were them, a long space between them and the tents, and to his left, several yards away started the tiniest of forest Arthur had ever seen.

Mersan looked to her Ronins,

"Lyaa, can you please go and find Linorien? She might be doing some potions this time of the day, by the herbology section, on the east side (Lyaa waved a hand like saying, yes, yes, I know the drill) tell her to come here, Edmund has a broken wrist and he might as well get that checked while he is here."

Merlin and Arthur shared a glance as Arthur pushed his wrist up for a second, it was barely noticeable and it barely hurt but Mersan had noticed. Impressive.

Merlin looked funnily offended though. Broken? Bruised maybe, but _broken?_ He had fixed that, thank you very much.

"I don't need—" Arthur tried but again Mersan shot him a look and Arthur sighed and shrugged. This druid woman was very strict at times. Merlin snickered at the sight. Arthur was really behaving for once in his life.

"After you find her go and join Marcus in his hunt party. Make sure you hunt enough for today's dinner. And Ronin Mordred, your training keeps standing, so grab something to eat and then go to the lake and practice the water spells we were talking about yesterday. I'll send Emjen to check on you later."

Lyaa and Mordred exchanged a look, neither seemed eager to go, however, after a long pause—and a final glare from their Tensai—they finally bowed towards Mersan and left.

Before leaving Mordred looked towards Merlin with his keen green-gray eyes. Merlin could _feel_ the pressure of Mordred's thoughts against his own mind, trying to make contact, maybe trying to tell him he will see him later but Merlin had gotten mentally stronger since he had met Mordred and he didn't let him in.

For a moment he saw the confusion in Mordred's face, however, before he had time to ask, Mersan clapped her hands.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go, go, go."

Lyaa rolled her eyes but obeyed while Mordred quietly followed after her.

Mersan sighed loudly as she pushed her ponytail out of her shoulder once they were finally gone, "They are usually not this obedient, especially Lyaa, but well, I guess having an important figure in front helps."

Arthur couldn't help but scoff and Mersan threw him a scandalized look. Merlin rolled his eyes and waved a hand. "It's alright, that's how we get along."

Mersan shot them an incredulous look again but did not comment. What a weird friendship.

Merlin felt more like himself now that Mordred was gone and for the sake of everybody, he hoped it would stay that way for the rest of the day.

"Very well, I bet you are tired from your long trip," Mersan said as she pointed to one of the great, huge tents, "Please, take the second one, it's mine and you are welcome to stay there and rest for a few hours. There's food inside too so feel free to take anything you want. It will take a while to contact with Iseldir, he will be with Arya in the woods at the moment. Arya is our high priestess, and they get immersed in their work, so you might as well get yourselves comfortable."

Merlin was really uncomfortable at how he was being treated. Like… royalty, however, and without even meaning to, he turned towards Arthur, years of doing this—turning to Arthur for diplomatic decisions—were some days hard to erase. Arthur seemed to just go along with whatever was happening so Merlin nodded.

"That's will be alright. Iseldir…I remember him." Merlin said after as he unconsciously hugged the satchel with the golden vase inside closer to his body.

"And he remembers you," Mersan assured him.

There was an awkward pause, clearly, Mersan saw the conversation over.

"Well, then I—we'll wait then," Arthur said dragging Merlin backwards in the direction of the tent.

Mersan nodded and waited for them to enter the tent, after that she entered the woods herself, it was a very small forest but God knew finding Iseldir and Arya here could take hours.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Lyaa walked inside the tent of Linorien she did not expect to find the druid's more exceptional pair there.

The twins. The lucky charms around the Druids camp. Saimri and Shuri. They were identical; deep blue eyes, black hair, pale skin. Teenagers. The only difference was their hair cut, their powers, and their weapon's choice. While Saimri had hers in a long high ponytail Shuri had hers in an elegant braid. Really, it was because of their haircut that the druids were able to tell them apart.

Lyaa knew for a fact that sometimes just to annoy people they changed their hairstyles but she had no proof of that yet.

The twins were seated on an empty table. The other table was filled with vases, herbs and medical things that clearly belonged to Linorien. Shuri was reading an herbology book while her sister was playing to throw and catch a knive with her hand.

Showoff. Lyaa had tried that and had cut herself. Lyaa sighed as she glanced at Shuri, who was her eternal rival with the crossbow... even if the youngest girl didn't know that yet. They were always trying to best the other. There was this unspoken rivalry between all archers it seems: who could throw the fastest? Who could hold the longest? Who could hit more targets in a row? It looked like Shuri and Lyaa were in a constant silent archer battle. On the other hand, Saimri and Mordred got quite along, they were both good with knives and Mordred often offered to teach Saimri something whenever he had time.

At seeing the twins Lyaa doubted about staying or not. It wasn't that the twins were annoying, or hateful. Lyaa was in peace with them. Somewhat. She just disliked them because their powers annoyed her to no end. The druids were used to them, but Lyaa, even though she had magic, still thinks was unfair. Even amongst druids, they were the exception. Finally, she decided to stay.

They raised their brows at her when she entered. The blond looked inside the _clearly_ empty-from-Linorien tent and looked towards the twins, she opened her mouth but before she could say anything Saimri answered;

"Not here, went to pick some herbs but she will be coming soon, around… five minutes." She nodded to herself before she looked towards Lyaa and smiled amusedly, "So, you met Emrys, how did that go?"

Lyaa opened her mouth, closed it and sighed, "You will probably meet him later… he is… kind of… lanky."

Saimri stopped playing with her knives and furrowed her eyebrows, "But… tall and handsome right? Green eyes?" She smiled, "Like in the stories?"

Lyaa scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You have a sister that can predict the future and you are asking this?"

That's right.

Shuri, the youngest twin, could predict the future... for five minutes. Lyaa wondered if that wasn't a boring life, already knowing before time what was going to happen. Shuri and Lyaa tended to be court and amicably whenever they were alone but every time they see each other it was like a cold wall was built between them. Shuri had predicted Lyaa's brother death two years ago, and sadly, knowing five minutes beforehand were not enough for Lyaa to save him.

Shuri knows Lyaa was resentful with her. Lyaa knows she was being stupid. But she couldn't help it and Shuri was not going to apologize for something that wasn't her fault.

"I can't do that all the time," Shuri said as she closed her book, "I saw a glimpse of him entering, that's all. Though it would be nice to meet them in person. How was he like?"

Lyaa shrugged, "Normal, _incredibly_ normal but… kind of amazing. You feel magic literally radiating from him. He stopped one of my arrows—"

"Why did he stop one of your arrows?" Saimri asked confused.

"—wanted to stay and ask more but Mersan sent me here, the friend is injured so she wanted him checked out."

"Friend?" Saimri asked and then turned to Shuri with a very eloquent stare.

"His name is Edward or something, apparently, Emrys invited him." Lyaa said with a wave of her hand.

"Edward?" Shuri asked confused as her eyes narrowed.

"Or Emmet, something like that," Lyaa said looking outside the tent, "What is taking Linorien so long? Why are you here anyways guys?"

Saimri raised an arm were a deep bleeding cut could be seen, "Cut myself while training, stupid really,"

"Believe it or not I did not see that one coming," Shuri laughed and her older twin rolled her eyes.

They didn't talk for a minute after that, and soon, as Shuri had said, Linorien entered her tent. She had bright red hair pulled up in a bun to keep it out of her face. Her green eyes were covered behind glasses and her long figure was partially hidden due to her arms that at the moment were full with medicinal plants. She looked unimpressive towards the three girls in her tent like she had been expecting nothing less.

The twins smiled and Lyaa pushed her hands in front of her like saying 'about time'. Linorien sighed as she placed her items on her table, three Ronins in one place? Never a good sign. Lyaa talked first.

"Linorien, Mersan wants you to meet uh… some important people back her tent." Lyaa said quickly, watching by the corner of her eyes that Marcus was already leaving with his team to the hunt party. "She wants you there immediately."

"People? Who? I'm in the middle of brewing a potion, should I leave this unattended my whole effort of the day will be wasted. Tell her I'll go in an hour." Linorien said but Lyaa shot her a look and Linorien laughed merrily, "You Ronins being scared of Mersan is the most amusing thing in this camp, alright, I'll hurry."

Saimri's eyes flashed with mirth. "You are lying."

Linorien scoffed down jokingly towards Saimri, she was Saimri's Tensai and still the girl had the nerve to call her on her lies—just on occasion, though, she was a good Ronin like that— you see, while Shuri can predict the future, Saimri could tell apart lies from truth as telling sky from land.

"Linorien!" Lyaa complained like the teenager she was.

"I said I'll go!" Linorien said easily.

"I think you should tell her," Saimri said to Lyaa as Linorien noticed her bleeding arm and sighed, for being such a clever girl she gets injured a lot.

" _Definitely_ tell her," Shuri said but Lyaa kept silent, Mersan will kill her if she dared to say out loud that Emrys was here without her permission first. "Mersan will be angry if you don't."

"Tell me what?" Linorien asked as her eyes looked around for her green vial that could cure and stop the bleeding, her eyes shined gold when she found it and the vase flew to her hand, "If you tell me Lyaa I'll give you a week off from Herbology."

Being a Tensai around this camp was definitely the best thing, Linorien thought as she dropped a few droplets in Saimri's arm. Shuri laughed as she saw the indecision in Lyaa's face and that's when the blond decided that whatever the case Linorien was going to find out sooner rather than later.

"Make that two weeks."

Linorien looked about her glasses and shrugged, "If it amuses me, if it doesn't you have to wash my potions vases for a month." Linorien smiled before turning her eyes again to Saimri who gave her a flat stare. Linorien narrowed her eyes and knew she had made a big mistake.

"Well, very well, guess who just arrived at the camp?" Lyaa crossed her arms smugly, "The greatest sorcerer of all times, Emrys. Now, how about a month off?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

From the first tent, at the north side of the camp, a little girl with dark hair in short soft curls was observing the scene unfold. She watched as Tensai Mersan, talked with two strangers, both tall and with dark hair, although one distinctively paler than the other. The girl with her vibrant green eyes stared until the figures turned and began walking in her direction. Anxiously she clasped her hands together and retreated back a step.

Did Mersan send them to her? Why?

The men, oblivious to her staring, passed her tent as she scurried out of sight, and instead of entering her tent they entered the second one, the one that belonged to Mersan but at the moment the little girl couldn't care less. The moment she had sensed it she had forgotten about everything else. She felt it when he passed and even after he was gone it stayed in the air: The magic.

She gasped again, this time in happiness. She thought she had imagined it but it couldn't be a mistake.

It was Emrys! The last Dragonlord!

She quickly turned to the center of her tent where a white dragon egg was resting on a high blue pillow. She went and whispered excitedly to it.

"Did you feel that?" She asked like expecting the egg to talk back, "Emrys is here!"

And for the first time in a hundred years, the egg moved just an inch.

The girl giggled as she took the egg and carried it with her to the edge of her tent again, in hopes of seeing Emrys one more time, whoever, the drapes were closed. She sighed sadly but then she smiled again to herself.

She could meet him later. She had waited long enough, she could wait a few more hours. She hugged her egg closer to her chest. They had both been waiting for this way too long and in happiness, she went inside her tent again.

* * *

 **A/N:** I HAVE NEWS GUYS, IMPORTANT NEWS. After much thinking about this I decided something, I will stop writing this fic, I've decided this is the farthest I will go and-

NAH IM KIDDING. Of course not, it just two am in the morning and I wrote all this in a sitting. Sorry. Sorry. BUT I HAVE NEWS.

 **One:** IM LEAVING TOMORROW TO EUROPE FOR A MONTH. AND I LEAVE IN 10 HOURS. And the last thing on earth I should be doing is this. I have 29348934 things to do, like prints tickets, but alas, almost 85% ready I was incredibly nervous! And… I wrote. It was the only thing that calmed my nerves.

So this chapter is like 100% unedited but I didn't want to post that I was leaving for a month without giving you something. I'll get more profound on the characters when I come back, but don't expect a chapter for a least a month and a half, but I WILL COME BACK, If I don't, start annoying me, that will be incredibly welcome.

 **So, Characters!**

Lyaa. I love you. You are around eighteen. Same age was Mordred. Everything else about you, you know in this chapter.

So Linorien! You are a Tensai too! But you are a physician, like Gaius but druid. You are Saimri's Tensai. Straight to the point, unamused, secretly loves being a teacher. More to come in the next chapter. Hope you like you in this universe!

Mersan, quite important around here uh, Tensai of Lyaa and Mordred, no magic, but you are a weapon expert and you are like the Tensai of Tensais.

Twins! Suricata you are Shuri! Hope you don't mind! Special power is that you can tell when people are lying or telling the truth, you were born with that. You are a knives expert though sometimes clumsy. Smart. Kind. The more responsible one out of the two. Loves Herbology. Friends with Mordred. Around sixteen.

Saimri, you can tell the future! But alas just five minutes and not all the time, though you get important glimpses from time to time. You are Lyaa's rival with the crowsbow, you are both always competing in everything when it comes down to arrows. Note: The only one who was a grudge against you is Lyaa because of her brother, but everybody around in the druids camp is fine with your powers, after all, most druids have powers so it's not that surprising. Iseldir often comes to seek help from you.

And the little girl with black hair and a dragon egg (That's Aithusa) Is Eliane! I won't spoil it and tell you what exactly you are, but have fun (: You have a dragon's egg, make of that whatever you want.

And Arya! That's NerdGirlAlert. I know I only mentioned you like once but you are important for the next chapter! So just wait for me.!

AGAIN I WROTE THIS ON A SINGLE SIT. IT'S 3 AM NOW. I. NEED. TO SLEEP.

Wish me luck in Europe guys! Im going there with a friend for 30 days, 16 cities, 6 countries, an ocean away from home… im excited but incredibly nervous. If you pray, pray for me. If you don't, send me good vibes!

I love you all! Will answer everyone whenever I have wifi!


	35. Change of Rules

**A/N:** Hello guys! Guess who's back?! After one month away that seemed too short and too long at the same time I'm back and ready to write! Whole A/N at the end!

To write this I had to re-read a few chapters and remind myself where I was going. I kind of lost track of the story but with my notes I think I got the handle of it again. So! If you feel a bit lost as I was here's a very _, tiny_ summary of the story so far (also a quick briefing of the new characters):

 **RECAPITULATING. If you don't need it, don't read it and skip ahead :)**

In Camelot we have our favorite knights; Lancelot and Gwaine, who are dealing with Uther, a king who has forgotten his son, due to Merlin and Arthur's idea there's going to be a contest (The sword in the stone contest) that is happening in a few days. Agravaine is dead. (It's old news, but hey, it's always good to hear). Arthur needs to be there to pull the sword out before the contest comes to its end so he can be called the rightful heir of Camelot. (In hopes to win more time for his father 'illness')

Elyan is being controlled by Morgana. Gwen is getting suspicious about something fishy going on in the castle concerning Arthur and his decision of leaving his brother (although with a good excuse) alone to die in the forest.

Arthur and Merlin have been training for a week, getting ready to face Morgana for once and for all. Arthur met Kilgharrah (It went funnily well) and Hunith (Aka: The Best TM). Then Merlin had a dream and now they are on a quest to find the druids that will help them to figure out the way to break the spell of the vase and have Uther back. Arthur changed his name to Edmund in order to hide is true identity, however, will Iseldir recognize him?

And of course, we have Mordred, who is now a grownup teenager and to Merlin's dismay is in the same camp as they are.

 **Characters:** We have the twins, Saimri and Shuri. Shuri can see the future and Saimri can tell when someone is lying. Lyaa is the blond druid archer. Linorien; Tensai (teacher) of Herbology. A Druid Healer, she's a red hair. And Mersan, she has no magic but she's a weapons expert and the most important Tensai in camp. Also, we have the girl, Eliane, who has a dragon egg.

Last chapter Mersan left to find Iseldir and Arya to the forest. (Iseldir is cannon in Merlin, the druid men who appeared once or twice to help. And Arya is the high priestess of the druids.

And that's what you missed on Merlin! (Glee voice)

* * *

 **Change of Rules**

 **Part l**

"I'm just saying that if Mersan finds us here she's going to kill us,"

"She won't… I mean… _she wouldn't_ right?"

"I don't know, you are the one who sees the future."

"And yet I do not know that…" Shuri said with a tired glance towards his sister. The twins were hidden behind the last tree in the field before it opened in front of them, however, still several yards away from Mersan's tent. They knew now that Merlin and his friend— Emmet, Edward, whatever his name was— were inside the tent, however, getting there was another story. As they were trying to figure out which was the best approaching route they were interrupted by someone coughing behind them rather loudly.

"May I ask what this means?" The twins froze before looking behind their backs, there, with a knowing smile, was Linorien, holding her medical satchel to her chest. The twins didn't answer, "Well?"

"We uh— we were just… hanging… around." Saimri very eloquently said as she patted the tree. Shuri rolled her eyes.

Linorien raised her brows from above her glasses and nodded, "Uh—uh." She said dryly, "You know, Ronin Saimri, for being able to tell lie and truth apart you surely don't know how to lie. You both have five seconds to start walking the other way and get to my tent, there are potions vases that are in need to be cleaned."

"Are you saying you won't take us with you?" Saimri asked bewildered, "You are about to meet Emrys—probably the greatest sorcerer on earth—and you won't take us?"

"That's exactly what I'm implying," Linorien said seriously, "This is Emrys we are talking about—"

"Exactly, it's Emrys—" Shuri half yelled half whispered to avoid being overheard, "Surely we have a right to meet him! There are so many things he could teach us! So many questions I want to ask. I'm sure he's no stranger to prophecies or visions. He could help. He could help _me."_

Linorien sighed somewhat sadly, it wasn't up to her to make such a decision, but she could kind of understand the need of the twins to meet Emrys. All druids kids had heard stories of him. It was only natural that the twins were eager to meet the person they had read about for so long. Even Linorien was lowkey excited. Who wouldn't?

"No, you are not coming with me and that's final. But I do promise I'll talk to Iseldir and Arya, obviously having Emrys here will not stay a secret for too long. Maybe he will be honorable enough to agree to meet the campers and some of our most capable students? Stories say that he likes teaching." Linorien shrugged hiding a smile, "Maybe he will agree,"

"Really?" Shuri asked with her brows raised. "You will talk with Arya?"

"She's not lying," Saimri said quite stunned herself but that was enough. "She's actually saying the truth."

"Of course I am. Alright, now off you go or _I will_ tell Mersan about this."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

This was bad.

And that was just putting it mildly. Things were beyond chaotic. Or at least that's how Merlin felt at the moment. All thoughts Merlin could have; about the camp, about kids being free to learn magic, about finally finding someone who could help them with the vase… all thoughts eventually drifted to Mordred.

Mordred was here. Probably just a few yards away. And worse; _Arthur was here._

And that was a combination Merlin had sworn to himself to never see again.

Merlin blinked and realized they were inside the tent now and he numbly watched as Arthur managed to close the drapes of the tent to give themselves a sense of privacy. That meant Arthur had questions, of course he had questions, but at the moment Merlin didn't know if he was ready to give him answers. Without thinking Merlin's eyes shined gold to place a silent spell around the tent. Better to not be overheard.

After that, the sorcerer turned to stare at the inside of the tent keenly avoiding the glance the prince was giving him in hopes to earn a few moments to think.

As Merlin walked a few wobbly steps inside he realized just how deep in trouble they were, Arthur wasn't stupid, he had probably caught up, but how to explain to Arthur that _literally_ the doom of his existence was walking somewhere in this camp? That Mordred, the boy Merlin had nightmares about, could instantly barge inside the tent and kill Arthur?

Alright, maybe he was overreacting, but Merlin had seen the knives and the swords that kid could expertly use and sadly, Kilgharrah had told him before leaving; prophecies are not meant to be ignored.

Merlin moved blindly around the tent which was filled with fluffy cushions, a few worn but elegant chairs, a pair of shelves with books were aligned by the left side. At one corner he could spot a huge but impeccably made bed, then occupying most of the space, was a large table placed right in the middle of the tent, which was filled with maps, books, and papers that Merlin couldn't care less about.

The sorcerer pressed his hands firmly against the wood to think for a moment.

"Merlin, will you tell me _what_ is going on?" Arthur finally demanded.

During the past hour or so Arthur had been observing Merlin and his subtle changes; from the moment they found the druids in the forest to this moment in time, and the tension on his friend's shoulder's whenever Mordred had been near was noticeable. Merlin had told him he would tell him about Mordred when the time was right, well, Arthur thought drily, this might not be the right time but it definitely needed to be done.

Merlin turned his eyes towards Arthur who had his arms crossed, his blue eyes a bit cold and his demeanor demanding but Merlin remained stubbornly silent.

"I can't help you if you don't let me, wasn't it you who said we needed to trust each other?" Arthur said firmly, "Or let me guess, is this one of those things I'm better off not knowing?"

There was a tinge of warning in the voice of the prince that let Merlin know that he better not answer that question with a yes. Merlin shook his head and found a chair at the same time the prince began to pace around the tent.

"So you are not going to say anything?" Arthur asked after several minutes as he stopped his pacing. Merlin faked deafness and Arthur fought against his impulse to throw something at his friend.

Arthur wasn't stupid, he knew Merlin was not only nervous but afraid, of what exactly he didn't know. The druids? Mordred? Or the fact that Arthur, a person the druids probably hated, was hiding underneath a fake name and dyed hair. Arthur waited but after he realized he was not going to get any answers about Mordred, at least not right now, he decided to move on to the next important topic:

"Alright, Merlin, just tell me how much deep in trouble are we in?" Arthur finally sighed.

That got a reaction from the sorcerer who chuckled against his will, "Glad to see you have already gotten used to it. Thinking about it, this is how my life pretty much runs daily. Trouble, way too much trouble—It's fun."

"Not that fun… trust me," Arthur said dryly but easily. Mordred was there at the back of his head, however, his hopes of figuring out the vase beat everything else, " _So_ druids, I take it this wasn't what you were expecting? At least I figured that much, you still think they might be able to help?"

Merlin didn't say anything, instead, he raised his brows high as he watched Arthur, apparently, Arthur's thoughts had –against all odds— drifted away from Mordred but Merlin knew Arthur would demand an answer later, but for now that was enough.

Merlin sighed before taking the vase out his satchel, _"Able_ to help? Definitely, the druids are one of the most ancient and wisest magical people that I have ever known… _.willing_ is another thing entirely. When we came here I never expected Iseldir to be here."

Arthur dragged a chair and sat facing Merlin.

"You are afraid he will recognize me." Arthur didn't ask as he leaned back on his seat and huffed, "I saw him four years ago _for a minute_ , Merlin, chances are he might not remember me. Besides with these clothes and the current state of my hair I doubt even my own knights would recognize me," He said utterly annoyed.

"Yes. It was four years ago but we can't take any chances." Merlin said quietly, "Things could backfire at us any moment, because what if he does? What if he realizes it's you? He's old but not stupid. And he's wiser than the two of us put together. He would know we were lying and that would be the worse start ever to try to get their help. And not just that, if they find out I'm trying to help Uther… "

Arthur pressed his lips on a thin line realizing his mistake. He was jeopardizing everything just by being there. He should have let Merlin come alone, however, it was too late for that now. And a strategist couldn't mourn a wasted opportunity. He had to move forward. Always.

"Very well, when he comes to meet you I will make myself scarce. In this… _camp_ , or whatever this place is, I'm not important, not as important as you anyway. (What parallel universe is this? Seriously?) So we will stick to the plan."

"That could've worked before I just found out they have a high priestess!" Merlin said raising his hands, "Seriously?! I didn't know they had one!"

"And what's wrong with her?"

"Everything! I came here for advice, Arthur. Just… someone to tell me what to do. A high priestess? They have some powers even _I_ can't have. They can detect magic and do certain spells that not even I can do. And most importantly: they are trained. Some of them can see the future. How do I know that hey were not expecting us, uh? How do I know that they don't already know about you here?"

Arthur really wanted to make a solid strategy but Merlin wasn't being helpful.

"Mersan didn't know we were coming." Arthur said after a moment, "So maybe they truly don't know." Arthur could see that Merlin was still not convinced, "Very well, you have always been an honest fool. Right? And druids are pacific people. We tell them the truth. Maybe we could try and make them see things our way." Arthur pondered, "Even your dragon said that they were nor cruel people."

Merlin sighed sadly,"You need to understand, Arthur, that these people we are going to deal with were hunted, tortured, and killed by your father. This vase—" Merlin tapped the golden object firmly, "is the beginning of the end of their problems. I don't know if they would cooperate if they knew who they would be helping."

Arthur's face grew somber, "And what do you suggest we do?" Arthur said slowly, "Drop the matter? Let my father die?"

"No!"

"Then what?!" Arthur said after a moment, "I don't know what's gotten into you but I need you to snap out of it. We need a solid plan before Mersan comes back. Do we lie? Do we say the truth? I'll do whatever it takes to bring my father back just tell me what to do. This is not my people,"

"I don't know, give me a minute,"

"We don't have time to think Merlin. You said coming here was safe! You said you had a plan!"

"That was before I knew Mordred and Iseldir were going to be here!" Merlin finally exploded, "If I had known I wouldn't have come here either!"

Arthur's eyes hardened before he sighed, pressing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. It was already too late to go back and now they will have to face the consequences.

Arthur wasn't exactly thrilled.

Thugs? Weapons? Politics? He knew all of it. He knew how to fight and how to command. However, now their roles were reversed, if Arthur were the one demanding things in Camelot people wouldn't even question him, they would—

Arthur's head snapped up. He had a plan. A foolproof plan.

His eyes settled on Merlin, who had his eyes closed as his hands lazily tapped the vase. His leg going up and down in anxiousness. Even Merlin could pull it out.

"Merlin—you are such an idiot." Arthur deadpanned and Merlin opened his eyes to glare at Arthur.

"What—"

"You are Emrys," Arthur almost laughed and Merlin shook his head, not exactly following. "You are Emrys, the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived."

"Uh… is this… supposed to make me feel better? Because it's not working."

Arthur rolled his eyes histrionically before slapping Merlin on the arm "No, no, _think._ Right now our roles are reversed. You are important here. ('I guess?' Merlin said unsure) For god's sake Merlin. Mersan stopped her training to bring us to the camp personally. Then she gave us one of the three best tents in the camp and left to _bring you_ their leader before commanding someone else to bring a healer. When you asked for Iseldir she didn't even blink she just left to do it."

Merlin shook his head, "So what? I needed help. I told you—"

"Merlin, you fool," Arthur almost felt sorry for his friend.

After so many years to be looked down and being a servant Merlin didn't know the first thing about being important. Sure. Arthur knew Merlin was important. Arthur considered him is equal, even if he doesn't show it that much, even before knowing about his magic Arthur considered Merlin his closest friend. But in the eyes of his Father and the rest of his people? Arthur will always be the prince and Merlin the servant. So, of course, Merlin didn't understand his status now, how could he? Merlin thought all these was part of the druid culture. He thought they were being kind and Arthur felt like laughing and slapping Merlin at the same time.

"Merlin, all they had done so far they wouldn't have done if it weren't you. You think people can show up in Camelot and ask to see me and my father? No. They have to make an appointment and even then the issue has to be important. We don't just take everybody in and give them a room and then send a knight or two to come and find us for _us_ to come to them." Arthur explained and Merlin started to understand where this was going, "I know you don't think of yourself that way. Is one of the things I like about you, you idiot. But right now that is going to get us killed."

Merlin opened and closed his mouth before narrowing his eyes, "Did you just praise me?"

"Focus!" Arthur slapped him again in the arm, "Did you understand anything I just said?"

Merlin nodded as he massaged his bruising arm, "Yes. I… I think. So here… in the camp… I'm like you? I'm… I'm _a prince?"_

Arthur nodded gravely, "For God's sake Merlin. Here you are the King."

Merlin gulped. "So… so what? What do I do now?"

"Demand," Arthur said easily, magic wasn't his forte, but demanding things? Well. He was a prince, wasn't he? He noticed the horrified look on Merlin's face, "No, you don't have to… be a horrible person to get things, Merlin. I know that's what most people think of royalty but that is not how it works. You just have to ask for things with enough confidence and they are going to be given to you without questions. That's all we want." Arthur turned his eyes to the vase, "We just want a bloody answer."

"So I should demand for their help with the vase?"

Arthur hummed and titled his head before shaking it, "No… not exactly. Asking for help is the correct way, _but_ you can take control of the situation. You were telling me before that you are expecting a bunch of questions; how did you get the vase? Who did it hurt? Who is your friend? Well, you have the power to not answer when you don't wish to answer. Understand? You don't have to lie if you don't want to, but you can cut the truth in half. No one is going to question you. Take advantage of that."

Merlin felt quite scared now. Is this how Arthur was taught to rule? Arthur gave him a small smile.

"You always think I'm a terrible person whenever I start talking like this."

Merlin shook his head, "No, I… I was thinking that is very impressive, actually. All the power you and your father have… and yet you turned out to be a good leader. Well. Most of the time," Merlin grinned and Arthur shook his head.

"I swear to God that in all my years being a prince no one has ever questioned me—"

"Except me." Merlin grinned impishly and Arthur had to agree with that.

"Except you. But let's hope this Arya woman knows better. Anyways, you will be fine. Just focus on what you want and work your way through their requests. For what it looks they all expected you to have an air of significance in your words and actions, well, let them," And yet Merlin looked unconvinced. Arthur understands that he couldn't give Merlin ten years of experience in just fifteen minutes but he just needed Merlin to grasp the idea.

"Merlin, you are not doing anything evil so you don't need to be nervous. If you think it will help promise something in exchange for their help. That shows loyalty and commitment," Arthur said methodically, "Just don't mention me or my father and you should be fine. It's not that hard Merlin. Trust me. Just… try to act a little less you and more like me."

Merlin snorted, "And that's supposed to make things better?"

Arthur was about to reply when they heard the rustles of clothes and steps outside the tent. Arthur feared it was Mersan as they saw the silhouette a woman behind the curtains.

"May I come in? Mersan sent me here, I'm the healer you requested,"

Arthur and Merlin shared a glance before Merlin called her inside. The curtains parted to show a tall red hair with green eyes and glasses holding a satchel in her hands. For a moment she looked unsure of how to proceed as she waited for Merlin to say something.

Arthur raised a brow.

Oh, right. _King… power… benefits…_ Merlin was having trouble with this.

"Of course, please, uh… come on in," Merlin said trying to imitate how Arthur acted and talked whenever he was at the palace. Arthur controlled himself not to laugh, the girl was already in for pity's sake. "You might be the, uh, healer."

Arthur didn't move a muscle but internally he sighed. Brilliant Merlin. Just brilliant.

"That would be me, Linorien, a pleasure to meet you Emrys." Merlin managed a quiet smile. "We have learned and heard a lot about you." Merlin's smile came a bit more strained. So Arthur was right. They were expecting things from him. Linorien could feel the awkwardness in the air but she decided it was not her place to comment on it, "I was told someone was injured?"

"Oh— _oh_! Right, Ar—Edmund! Edmund is injured." Merlin said as he closed his eyes and stuttered. "His wrist is injured."

"How did that happened, If I may ask?" Linorien said as she walked to the table to open her bag.

"We were training, he landed badly on his arm and he sprinted it." Merlin cringed, still traumatized by the event.

Arthur took a seat after Linorien indicated him. He had been a second away from refusing but if Linorien was anything like Mersan she would make him sit anyway. After that, she took a sit in front of him and started to pull vials out of her bag while Merlin stood a few feet away watching curiously.

"There was really no need… it's not gravely bruised," Arthur sighed and looked at his wrist again, it did hurt but with everything that was going on it was easy to forget he was injured.

Linorien hummed but otherwise ignored him, once she was ready she raised her brow in quiet inquiry and Arthur nodded. She then expertly examined the wound with her hands, pressing here and there before she furrowed her eyebrows. She gently dropped his hand on her lap as she opened a little glass container, it looked like some kind of salve that smelled of mint. "You had this accident how long ago?"

Arthur and Merlin shared a quick glance.

"Why is it important?" Merlin asked unsurely as Linorien finished applying the salve with a frown.

"Because I feel magic lingering around the injury," She said simply.

"I—we have a healer in Ealdor, he's a friend and used his magic to heal him," Merlin didn't know exactly why he had lied but he did.

"He didn't do a good job," Linorien said before looking up at Arthur. Linorien observed his strong posture and she smirked. A fighter. Fighters and warriors hate to be treated, however, this was not as stubborn as to refuse her healing. So he was smart too. She wondered how this Edmund and Emrys came to be friends but again, it was not her place. "It does feel like an easy kind of injury to fix, do you mind if I use magic, Edmund? Or you would rather heal naturally?"

"He's used to magic," Merlin answered for him, "If it will heal properly…"

Before Arthur could talk against this, Linorien's eyes flashed gold. Arthur almost pushed his hand away from her grasp but Linorien didn't let him. Linorien hummed, had been right, the muscles were pulled in wrong directions, "As I said, the magic and spells were badly applied…."

She turned his hand slowly and Arthur kind of forgot she was talking as he could see his muscles move underneath his skin. As always, he couldn't help but stare.

He had been right. Magic felt different depending on the user. While Merlin's magic felt warm and cautious and just… bright. Linorien's felt, for a lack of a better word, accurate. Her magic moved around in quick but expert motions, and instead of lingering it moved and retreated fast. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was just different. But so far he liked Merlin's better.

He came back to reality when Linorien stopped using magic and just as fast the tingling sensation he had gotten used to went with it.

"When you say it was badly applied… what do you mean?" Merlin asked as Linorien finally wrapped a long piece of cloth around Arthur's wrist just in case.

Linorien smiled at her work before looking up at her patient. "Better?"

"Its… uh, it feels good." Arthur said but it felt better than good. It felt as he had just been given a new hand. Every crack was fixed and he could _feel it_. Very aware that probably this was a punch to Merlin's ego Arthur decided to keep his face solemn. "I—uh, thank you."

"You are very welcome, after all, everybody who is friends with Emrys is a friend of ours," Linorien said easily as she packed her things. "And what I meant with badly applied was… well, whoever healed your friend does not know the first thing about muscles and bones. The wrist would have healed but not properly. He would have felt pain from time to time in cold environments. Besides, there were still cracks in the bones that the sorcerer clearly overlooked. It's true his wrist wasn't broken, but it could have if he had gone back to training," Linorien said expertly as she closed her bag, "All in all, it wasn't a bad work, but well, if you know this friend and he ever needs any help this druids camp always welcome other sorcerers. And if he comes under your recommendation I'm sure Iseldir won't mind."

Merlin nodded but said nothing. Arthur shot him a pitiful look. Merlin had told him several times he wasn't the best healer but Merlin tried his best.

"Thank you," Merlin said instead and the tone was honest, "I'm glad Mersan sent you. After out long trip it was good to have someone who could attend him."

Linorien smiled before making her way to the exit but stopped. "It was no problem at all. Well, I do have some ronins that are up for a class, so if you need anything, please send a guard to find me. Or if you have some other lousy healed injuries I'll be glad to help too,"

"We will," Merlin nodded and Linorien turned to leave.

"It wasn't a lousy job," Arthur spluttered after a moment as Linorien parted the curtains, she turned, eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me?"

"The sorcerer who healed me before you. He didn't do a lousy job." Arthur said firmly as he raised his healed wrist, "But I'm grateful," Linorien stared at him for a long moment before she nodded unsure, leaving the tent.

They heard Linorien walk away and both friends relaxed.

"Seriously, what's with the attitude?" Arthur said a bit angry. "Lousy job… well, I guess her expectations in magic are quite high because what you did wasn't—"

Merlin smiled reassuringly and patted Arthur's back, "It's alright, no need to eat the woman alive just because she hurt my feelings, Arthur." Merlin smiled wider, " _You_ do it all the time."

Arthur grumbled but finally he shrugged, "I'm being honest. You did a fine job, Merlin."

"Thank you." Merlin said honestly as he shrugged, "But _unlike you,_ I accept the fact that she is better than me. And I'm glad she fixed your wrist better than I could have ever done."

Arthur nodded, another thing Merlin was not: proud. At least, not when it comes to helping other people. He definitely got that from Hunith. Arthur vaguely wondered what she might be up to today. He turned his attention to the maps and papers on the table. "Two coins with the same side or how goes the saying?"

Merlin rolled his eyes but smiled. "Two sides of the same coin. If you are going to use wise words, please at least make an effort, _sire."_

"Shut up, Idiot."

"Prat."

And unlike other times, this time Arthur cracked a tired smile.

They were in big trouble, alright, but at least they were in trouble together.

* * *

 **A/N:** The chapter was going to be longer, but it would take longer to correct and blablabla and this was ready to post, so here's a little more of the druids! Next chapter starts with Merlin and Arya. Exciting things ahead! I will post soon since I can't stop writing. Which is good. After coming from the trip I felt a little lost, I mean, I have every chapter written down, at least the idea, but that doesn't mean I know how to write it… but this morning: BOOM. Inspiration hit! And I loved the outcome. Although I hope you didn't get bored as nothing really happened in the chapter, did you notice? x)

Mordred will show up really soon, he was supposed to come here but I decided I wanted some bromance before the action began.

I hope you liked Arthur and Merlin's interactions. I missed them deeply during my trip! When I was in England I had a stroke every few seconds like I was walking down a street and I was saying… Arthur lived in this country. Who knows, maybe he walked this same street centuries ago! Or I will think: The actors live here… probably somewhere nearby?! And stuff like that. (And Harry Potter. I bought the whole store and cried as I did. Happiest day of my life. I bought the new book. I finished it in a seating in an airport.) And Sherlock. I went crazy with Sherlock. Im such a british at heart.

And Praha, have you been in Praha? I loved Praha. It was cheap and beautiful and I want to move there. Also, I have a French reader! Well, let me tell you I loved Paris. And the food. It was amazing. British don't have food. I'm sorry but it's true. Just the tea. Tea was good!

Anyways! I loved my trip. Wish I could go back and relive it but since I don't own a time-turner I will concentrate in other things, like writing. Since I'm not working at the moment and won't be until a month from now I have lots of time to write!

Thank you for all who reviewed or sent me tips to do during my trip. I did all of them. And thank you for your patience! You are all amazing! Lots of hugs, can't wait to hear from you.

-Juliet'lovestory-


	36. Change of Rules ll

**Change of Rules**

 **Part ll**

Merlin's head was buzzing with all the information Arthur was throwing at him.

Merlin, walk straight for pity's sake and don't stutter. Always keep the conversation away from Camelot. Merlin, don't sit if no one is sitting. Don't drink anything if they are not drinking. _Mer_ lin _stop_ the eye rolling.

"Do you really expect me to remember this?"

Arthur looked flabbergasted, "It's really easy when you think about it."

"Yes. You just act like the field under your feet belongs to you!" Arthur didn't say it, but that was pretty much the case, "Look, you were born a prat, not me, have you any idea of how much effort my Mom did so I would _not_ turn into one?" Merlin hissed.

"Merlin, If my life didn't depend on you right now—"

"Oh… wait, what is this I'm hearing? You are _threatening_ your _king?_!" Merlin yelled as he faked anger, "I will throw you in the dungeons for this, you—you _peasant!"_

Arthur scoffed offended, "That is not how I sound!"

Merlin hummed "You are right, I should yell more."

"Merlin, I swear—"

At that moment someone coughed outside the tent to make her presence known.

"May I come in?" It was Mersan and before she walked inside Arthur quickly shot to his feet but motioned Merlin to stay seated. Arthur took a stance just at the side of Merlin's chair. Like he did with his Father. Merlin smirked with mirth and was about to say something when Arthur swatted him the head first.

"Do _not_ get used to this," Arthur advised before Merlin called Mersan inside.

Mersan stepped inside and she found the whole thing rather normal and Arthur knew that even amongst druids there must be protocols.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" She asked cordially. Merlin turned towards Arthur, who raised a brow in return.

Right. Oh, right. He should talk first.

"No. Not at all," Merlin said but couldn't help but stutter,"Did—Did you find Iseldir?"

Mersan nodded. "They are waiting for you. If you are ready I can accompany you right now."

Merlin was about to say yes when he felt the glare of Arthur on his neck.

"I—I'll be there in a moment. I need to finish discussing something with Edmund but I won't take long." He said the last part in a hurry.

Mersan bowed satisfied, "Very well. I'll give notice to Iseldir then."

After a nod towards Arthur who returned it she left the tent. There was silence for a moment.

"Merlin, bossing people around does really not suit you," Arthur said with a showing smile.

"I felt like an ass! I'm not even doing anything." Merlin said a bit traumatized as he stood up, "You think she believed me?"

"Even if she didn't, Merlin. She wouldn't dare question you. See?" Arthur said confidently, "All you need to do is act confident and everything else will follow."

Merlin massaged his neck, "I don't know. I—I really don't like… doing… this," Merlin just waved around with his hands. He was just not used to all the attention.

Arthur shook his head, "Just for a day Merlin. You will live. Now, don't push it. Be still your fool, impish self just… more confident. That's all they want to see. The best sorcerer on earth." Arthur clapped his back twice hard almost sending Merlin to the ground, "You've got this."

Merlin sighed before nodding to himself. "Alright," He pushed his shoulders back but stopped as he went for the exit, "Wait, so what are you going to do here? I don't know how long I will take."

"No idea, be useless? That's what _you_ do in Camelot."

"Oi—"

"Fine, you do clean once or twice every year. Now, good luck and don't come back without an answer, you hear me?" Arthur said seriously.

"I don't need luck," Merlin said as he stood up straighter and grinned impishly, "King's don't need luck."

Arthur was impressed, really, for a moment Merlin got him fooled, that was until Merlin tripped with his own feet as he walked to get the vase, he landed on the floor with a soft 'oof'. Merlin cringed as he got quickly got up.

"Just…don't make a fool of yourself, Merlin." Arthur sighed in defeat.

"Me? Never."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The inside of the tent of the high priestess wasn't anything remarkable; it didn't even look grimy or dark. Or maybe, after his past encounters with high priestesses he had expected to find something… _evil_ lurking in a corner. Magical poisoned jewels, maybe find an old woman in the middle of a dark room brewing a stinky potion. A dead body perhaps.

Or maybe Merlin was thinking too much.

The tent looked incredibly normal, kind of boring. But all in all, Merlin was glad to find that the only thing remarkable in the room was the priestess herself. Well _, definitely_ not an old woman.

Arya was royally seated on a wood chair by the same table Mersan had at her tent. Merlin wondered if being pretty was on the list of requirements when druids assigned girls to be high priestesses. Her long curly auburn hair was picked up in an elegant braid, she was tanned, like Arthur, and Merlin wondered if she trained or practiced a lot in the sun. But what caught the attention of the sorcerer was that she wasn't wearing a dress. She was wearing a deep blue royal blouse that fell to her tights, a golden belt went around her torso and then underneath she was wearing black pants and black boots to go with it.

She looked as if she was about to start a war… in a very elegant outfit.

When Merlin stepped inside Arya stopped reading her book and looked up, closing the book in her hands slowly as she narrowed her eyes as if investigating who dared to interrupt her. Merlin felt very underdressed at the moment.

Royal. Act royal and collected.

"I'm Emrys, young uh… priestess? Mersan told me I could come and see you." He smiled unsurely, but it was enough to make the serious atmosphere around the tent brake as Arya understood who exactly was standing there.

"Oh, Emrys! Please, come inside. I was told you were coming to visit me after a long trip but I didn't—well, please do not stand there a second longer," Arya waved him in as she stood up. Merlin was taller than her by several inches and he felt somewhat relieved.

It was the first time he felt so overwhelmed with a girl. Perhaps because all other witches and priestess he had met had tried to kill him.

"Thank you," Merlin said as he stood awkwardly in front of the table and then motioned to the book that was now forgotten on the table, "Sorry to interrupt."

Arya waved a hand as her eyes twinkled with calm excitement. "Nothing I can't do later. Please, let's have a seat and talk. My uncle should be here any moment, he went to oversee a few things around the camp but meanwhile do you want something to drink? Water? Tea? Some wine perhaps?"

Merlin politely shook his head, "I'm fine, thanks."

Arya looked young, a year or two older than Morgana perhaps. And Merlin, of course, couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"You look very different from what I had pictured in my mind," Merlin said as Arya took her previous seat after and he stammered, "Not that… I had expected something different, I just—" contrary to what he had expected, she gave a short laugh.

"You wouldn't be the first one. Everybody expects someone old." Arya cringed her nose and Merlin sighed in relief. The woman tilted her head to the side as she placed her hands on the table, "But to be honest… if I may?"

Merlin nodded, "Yes, please,"

"You look very different from the… well, idea I had of you." Arya's eyes did turn a bit steely after that but it was so fast Merlin thought he had imagined it. "Younger." She added and Merlin nodded his head. She probably imagined someone older, more handsome… and with a bit of more meat in his bones—Merlin added mentally. At least that's what Arthur was always telling him.

"Wouldn't be the first one, well, I guess it's a good thing magic focus more on the heart and talent than age and physique. At least that's what my Mom says,"

Arya smiled once again, " Clever woman your mother, right? Of course she is. If she gave birth to Emrys. What I am saying. She's never mentioned much in the stories of your birth."

Merlin didn't know exactly how to answer that, but at that moment the curtains of the tent opened and inside walked Iseldir. He looked exactly as Merlin remembered. Old, he walked slow, but a nice… warm aura surrounded him.

 _It's good to see you again, Emrys_

Merlin blinked, as he involuntary jerked a bit on this seat in surprise, it had been a while since someone talked with him inside his mind, let alone uninvited. Merlin took a second to recover before he nodded under the keen eyes of Arya and Iseldir.

He could hear Arthur screaming in his head. ' _Don't. stutter.'_

"Thank you. It's good to see you too…" Merlin finally managed an answer and Iseldir smiled apologetically as Arya grumbled softly.

"You will have to forgive my uncle, he loves doing that," Arya said worriedly but Merlin had already recovered from the shock.

"It's alright. Not the first time it happens," Merlin laughed nervously.

As they took their places around the table Merlin started to wonder how much would be too much to reveal. And Merlin hated to admit it, but Arthur was right, he was Emrys and even if he wouldn't abuse his power he needed to make this an advantage.

Arthur had his moments of brilliance.

"And where is this friend I was told about?" Iseldir asked calmly, "Everybody that is friends with Emrys are a friend of ours."

If Merlin could be paid for the number of times he had heard that today…

 _'_ _Display confidence. Always.'_

"He was tired, it's been a long journey, besides, he feels more comfortable leaving the magic dealings to me. He's still new to all this."

Arya raised her brows, "He's not a sorcerer? Then what does he do?"

"Complain—" Merlin started and coughed when he realized his mistake, "I mean… _complies_ he, uh—he's a strategist and he knows a lot about this land, so he helps me to travel faster and safer around kingdoms when needed be."

Iseldir and Arya both nodded but other than that waited politely in silence. Iseldir more in curiosity than anything else. They were waiting for him.

Alright. Merlin didn't know how to handle this.

 _"_ _So…_ you must be wondering why I'm here, right?"

Arthur would have hit him.

Arya hummed, "I had a vision of you coming, indeed, however, we do not know the motives."

"Well, I have come here to ask for your help." Merlin said honestly, "I found an object that I believe is druid,"

Arya furrowed her eyes brows as Iseldir nodded.

"If there's something we can do to help you, we will."

Merlin hastily took the vase from within his satchel and placed it on the table with a soft thud. For a second Merlin stared at it. Shining gold, unmarked as the first day he found it and prayed to the gods for this to work.

"This vase… do you recognize it?" Merlin asked. It was Arya, surprisingly, who took it first, standing up from the table with the vase between her hands. Merlin stared at her but it was Iseldir who answered.

"Where did you find it?" Iseldir asked with his hands firmly folded in his lap. His eyes were kind but serious and Merlin knew at that moment that Iseldir at least knew exactly what Merlin had brought in.

Merlin looked at Iseldir, "I found it in the hut of the black witch… and I believe it has been used to hurt someone dear to me."

Iseldir held his gaze for a long time before he nodded. "I never expected to see it again, if I'm honest,"

Arya turned her attention to her uncle for a minute.

"It can't possibly be…" She said amazed as she looked between her uncle and the vase several times. "It's impossible."

"is it?" Iseldir asked and Merlin recognized a lesson when he was seeing one, "Why do you doubt your own thoughts, Arya? If it is what it is, and it feels as it feels. Why do you think it's impossible?"

Merlin blinked. Do old people just like to speak in riddles? Or it was just Iseldir and Kilgharrah?

"We thought it had disappeared. It was lost for centuries…" Arya said as she paced around the tent. She was looking at the vase as it could speak to her, "How? After futile searches and years after it was last seen, how can the vase return to us?"

"Emrys is here. Sitting at our table. You also never imagined meeting him and yet, here he is," Iseldir said as glanced at Merlin who gulped. Arya turned her sharp gray eyes to Merlin as if reading him.

"But the vase…It feels… different. It's like the magic inside has shifted…"Her voice faded but she looked towards Merlin with interest, "You have tried to break it."

It wasn't a question and Merlin almost stuttered.

"Yes."

"Why?" Arya asked quickly.

"As I said… it's hurting someone that I deeply care about." It wasn't a total lie. Merlin cared about Arthur… who cared about his father… so _technically,_ it _was_ the truth…kind of. Merlin internally cringed.

"Hurt? This vase wasn't designed to hurt anyone, Emrys," Arya said coldly, "We druids are not known for cruelty."

Merlin raised his hands in quiet surrender, "I'm not saying it was you who designed it that way. The great dragon told me that magic shifts through time and owners. As you said the vase was lost for centuries… and I found it in Morgana's—the black witch's hut. Who knows who has been keeping it all these years before her… and what did they do to it."

Arya stared at Merlin confused as he looked towards his uncle, "The great dragon? So the stories are true and the prophecies were right? The golden dragon of ancient times is alive? I saw him in my dreams… but never thought it could be true,"

"Very much alive, yes…" Merlin said drily. After all, it was him who had gotten him into this mess to start with. Arya looked like she was about to start a rant of questions about dragons and spells and old magic and Merlin acted quickly, "So the vase is indeed corrupted? That's what I feared. If the vase is as ancient as you say it is… it's no wonder none of my spells have worked."

Iseldir nodded as he motioned Arya to sit and give him the vase.

"Do you know what this vase is, Emrys?"

"No. It's magic… is more powerful than mine."Merlin felt almost ashamed to accept defeat but Iseldir nodded as Arya's eyes stared from Merlin to the vase.

"This vase, Emrys, was originally called The vase of the Death," The Goblet of Life. The Vase of the Death. Merlin wondered if somewhere here they didn't have the Table of Destiny or the Spoon of Doom. "You see, this was created in ancient times, Emrys, by the first druids, and along with other very few and rare artifacts this vase, along with the goblet, are just a few of their makings that have managed to survive to these days."

Merlin nodded, "I know the stories."

"Very well, then you must know that in those days, the lifespan of a person was lower than it is now. It was incredibly normal to lose someone young due to an illness. People died every day from the most minimal thing, a cut, a badly treated flu… and lots of them came to us for help."

"That's when the goblet of life came to existence," Merlin followed remembering the stories.

"No, that's what the stories don't say," Arya said sadly, "The Goblet of Life came a century or so later. First, the druids created this," With her hand, she touched her golden reflection in the vase, "this was their first object they created as strong and bold as to cure the impossible."

"So… this has the same function as the goblet of life?" Merlin asked dumbfounded but Iseldir shook his head.

"There are many things that are not shown or taught but we do learn from the mistakes, Emrys." Iseldir got up to retrieve a book; he sat again with the book in front of him. Magically, the book opened somewhere in the middle and there Merlin was able to see a real old inscription that he didn't know how to read, but he saw the drawing of vase, and along the vase some runes.

"Why it was called the vase of the Death?" Merlin asked somberly this time.

"As you know, prices must be paid when you play with life and death situations. The boy you guard is a result of this magical law," Merlin almost asked about which boy he was talking about. If Arthur knew he was referred as a boy he would throw a fit, "To give—"

"—You must take. The principle of magic." Like if Merlin could forget. Arthur's mother had died for Arthur to live.

"Well—" Arya said in deep thought as she kept her eyebrows furrowed, "People went to the druids to ask for help, to cure impossible illness, to give their dead more time… and so the druids crafted the vase… but using it came with a price."

"Let me guess, loss of memory?"

Arya tilted her head with a surprised look, "Not at all. The vase works as a… intermediary. The healthy person drops a single droplet of blood inside—from the ill person—and the vase would take away all sickness. A silent contract if you will."

"I'm… not following."

Arya pushed her braid behind her as she leaned on the table, "If you wanted that person to live longer… you gave yours in return. Half of it. The vase would save the person from which blood you poured inside it by taking years of life from the person who put it."

Merlin paled, "That's… that's… suicide, it's—"

"I know," Arya said sadly, "But it was the only way back in the beginning of the realms and many people took their chances, and _many_ were happy with the result. Life spans were so short that winning a few months or years was enough. It wasn't perfect but it worked. Later the druids found a way to create the goblet of life, that takes energy and life from nature itself instead of people… and ever since then, the vase wasn't used."

Iseldir closed the book with a hum.

"The book doesn't say much either. It got lost a few decades after the druids began creating cities and started to move to build sanctuaries further and further away from their initial camp… and somewhere in-between the vase was lost, it was never seen again…" The look Iseldir gave Merlin was enough to make him gulp.

"Until now..." Arya finished and a long silence remained for a few heartbeats.

"How do you know is the vase then," Merlin asked, seeing that the effects they talked about didn't correspond with Uther's loss of memory, "The vase in the drawing has runes."

Arya for the first time acted childish, more her age, as she smirked, "Magical runes. Druid runes. _Druid magic_." She placed her fingers on either side of the vase and her eyes shined gold a moment later. For a second Merlin thought nothing happened, however, after a second longer, it looked as if the vase had several tiny green flames dancing around it.

It took some time for Merlin to realize that the flame was _writing…_ and soon, all over the vase, little flames were circulating it, and as they went runes and words started to show. Merlin realized they were names. They disappeared to be later replaced with new ones faster than he could read. And soon it looked like the whole vase was filled with them, it seemed impossible to think that it could go back to be unscratched again after that.

"These are the names of the people that have requested to use the vase. At the time it served to keep a record of the patients… now—well," Iseldir sighed as she motioned for Arya to stop, however, Arya's eyes were fixed in the vase for a moment longer, "the vase has probably taken many victims after that. Thousands probably. If a sorcerer knew how it worked…it would be easy to trick them into using it, unaware of the price."

Merlin blanched, he wondered how many dark sorcerers killed people, good people, with this.

Arya pushed her hands away as she looked at Merlin with sad eyes, "You said someone important to you was affected? How?"

Merlin's eyes were fixed on the vase, as slowly but surely the letters disappeared, "Someone, well _Morgana_ to be exact, has been trying to hurt me since she found out my identity… so Agravaine, a man of hers, dropped the blood of…someone dear to me into it."

"Who?" Arya pressed. "Your—"

"It does not matter who," Merlin said slowly but sadly, "All that matters is that I don't know how to fix this."

Arthur would have been proud had he been there. Just the enough amount of self-pity and confidence. Merlin gave himself a mental pat on the shoulder.

"And what did the vase do?" Iseldir asked curiously. "You said it hurt him, how?"

"He forgot." Merlin said simply, "One day he just woke up and forgot he had a son." He finally dragged his eyes away from the vase, nervous enough to wonder if they would believe it. "That's why I'm asking for your help. I know that with dragon fire I could destroy it but…"

"You are afraid to hurt him in the process," Iseldir nodded as Arya took the vase again and pushed the book closer to her this time, "I'm afraid I cannot help you in this task. My magic is not that old, Emrys, and definitely not stronger than yours, all I can be of help is knowledge now… my times of being a warlock are long gone I'm afraid…"

Merlin felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"I can," Arya said distractedly, Merlin looked up, feeling like if his own soul had escaped and came back inside his body in two seconds, "I lost my mother to the men of Cenred a few years ago, I don't know who you are losing but I want to help. If I work on it I'll be able to tell at least how the vase changed and how it works now. I'm certain that if we figure that out we might not be able to break the spell but work with it instead,"

Merlin gave her a grateful smile, there was a chance. They could actually help. "I'm— I'm really happy to hear that."

Arya smiled as she got up, vase in hand, "I will give you answers tomorrow night. If I invest my time in this all day and night it shouldn't be that hard. After all, it's druid magic."

Arya talked about druid magic like she was talking about an old friend she hasn't seen for a while but knew exactly where to find. Merlin realized this was probably one of the many powers of the priestess.

A moment later a druid guard showed his head inside the tent.

"Iseldir? Sorry to interrupt but you are being called by the elders by Tesarik's tent,"

Iseldir grumbled very uncharacteristically of him but stood up nonetheless.

"Very well, if you excuse me?" Iseldir asked and Merlin nodded.

"Of course."

Knowing when he was being dismissed Merlin stood up, as he did he remembered what Arthur had said.

"Well, anything I could do to help? Since you are helping me with the vase I feel like I could do something in return,"

Arya turned to him with raised brows.

"Actually…Mersan has a class with the young ronins in an hour. She was wondering if you wanted to go. Edmund is invited too, of course," She added hastily, "The kids would love to meet you,"

Merlin was tired, and he felt like he could for the first time ever sleep now that the vase could have a possible solution, however, he realized he couldn't just ignore this…

Wow, was this how Arthur felt whenever he was forced to do things he didn't want to do?

Politics.

"O—of course, I'll look for her then. And thank you. Again."

"I'll do my best," She said a bit over-enthusiastic and turned back to her work, Merlin nodded dumbly again before leaving the tent. The moment he was out Arya dropped her things on the table and took the vase in her hands, her eyes shined gold once again and the runes on the vase started showing. After a few minutes, her eyes grew cold seeing the magical name that came to life, brighter and newer than the rest.

She had not imagined it.

The name of Uther Pendragon was there.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Merlin was going to kill Arthur… when he finds him.

One thing. He had asked him _one thing_ but of course, Arthur couldn't stay put not even for twenty minutes. Merlin wondered if Arthur liked to do this on purpose. But this was Arthur he was talking about. Arthur in a druid camp. And Mordred.

Merlin rubbed his face tiredly before sighing and resigned himself to what was going to be a long day. He stepped out the tent.

"Emrys, sir?" The guard outside the tent asked and Merlin almost jumped, he was carrying a huge plate with food on it.

"Y—yes, sir?" Merlin spluttered.

The guard blinked but kept a solemn face. "Your uh— companion told me you commanded someone to bring you food personally to your tent?"

Merlin blinked confused before he nodded, "Yes, food, _yes_. Hungry. Leave it inside— _please,"_ Merlin added hurriedly, he was going to kill Arthur. The guard just nodded and entered the tent. Merlin grumbled. The prat was even giving orders _here_. The guard came out a second later, bowed and left.

Merlin glared at the general direction of the camp and started walking with purpose in his step.

The sooner he finds him the sooner he could yell at him.

He was the king here, wasn't he?

He needed to ask if druids had dungeons here. Maybe that could keep Arthur alive for a day.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur was bored two minutes after Merlin left.

He had paced the room, he read the titles of a few books but nothing caught his eye. After that, he tried to interpret the several maps that were laid on the table, shifting through them trying to decipher what were they telling.

"Mersan hates when people touches her stuff."

Arthur snapped his head up and looked at the entrance. No one was there. He quickly looked around as his hands instantly went for his sword… that wasn't there. Perfect. He placed his hands on the table firmly.

"Who's there? Show yourself,"

He heard a giggle and Arthur turned on his spot, eyes dancing around the tent.

"I'm down here,"

Arthur blinked. Down? He looked around, it took him a while but he almost screamed—fine he might have yelled a manly scream—when he found a girl laying on the ground, half her body inside the tent, half body out, smiling with her head in her hands as if it was perfectly normal.

She waved a hand.

Arthur just stared at her.

"Hello," The girl tried again.

Arthur looked around the tent as if expecting someone to show up and explain this. That didn't happen.

"Hello?" He finally said before he crossed his arms, confused beyond belief, "What—uh, what are you doing there?"

The girl shrugged, "What are you doing there?"

Arthur opened and closed his mouth twice, he narrowed his eyes.

The girl smiled brighter, "I'm Eliane. I'm the dragon's keeper."

"Uh—uh," Arthur raised a brow.

The girl waited as Arthur awkwardly looked around. What was he supposed to do? He was not good with kids and God knew that. Was she lost?

The girl hummed as she titled her head worriedly as if wondering if Arthur could remember how to talk.

"What—where did you come from?" Arthur asked very eloquently.

"I live in the other tent," She motioned behind her with a hand and Arthur's eyebrows shot up. Was she the daughter of Arya? Or someone's else's? The child must be the daughter of someone important if she was allowed to live in these tents. "The one with a blue ribbon outside. I made it myself." She said proudly.

"Alright, so… how about… you go back? Hm?"

"I don't want to," She deadpanned.

Arthur was quiet for a whole minute, he could feel the girl looking at him as he moved around the tent and back to the table, he tried ignoring her for a few moments but finally, he addressed her again, unable to ignore her piercing gaze.

"And for how long are you planning on staying there?" Arthur asked bewildered with a movement of his hand.

She shrugged, "I don't know, depends. Can I come in?" The girl asked before she dropped her head completely on the ground, " _I'm boooored_ in my tent," Arthur chuckled against his will before he coughed in embarrassment.

"That makes two of us kid," Arthur said as he went to the entrance, no one was outside beside the guard. He looked back to see the girl playing with the earth beneath her as she sighed. Arthur smiled to himself and gave up. He motioned her in with a movement of his head, "Alright, c'mon in, if your mother starts yelling it's not my fault,"

Eliane giggled but quickly obeyed and finally dragged herself inside the tent. She couldn't be older than eight, such a little thing, not higher than his waist she was rather cute, even if Arthur says so. He was painfully reminded of Morgana when she was that age. Curly black hair, vivid green eyes. Arthur pushed the image away. It used to be a nice image, now it kept him awake at night.

"I don't have parents so it's fine," She said easily as she made her way expertly around the tent. Arthur gave her a silent but grief nod before he looked down to the table. So young to be an orphan. It was probably his father's orders what had caused this. Arthur had never felt so torn in wanting to help someone he loved.

The girl found a chair to sit to be at the same level and have a good look at Arthur. Eliane started up at his face as he blindly moved more papers to a side, deep in thought.

"Your hair is funny,"

Arthur grumbled as he moved his eyes up as if he would be able to see, utterly annoyed, "It's not my fault. I swear."

"I like it," The girl said and then, very unlike kids, she just sat there patiently as she waited for Arthur to be done moving papers. Finally, after two more minutes, the girl had enough,"I'm still bored."

Arthur sighed.

"What's your name? Are you friends with Emrys?" The girl asked as she narrowed her eyes, "Are you brothers?"

Arthur shook his head and finally stopped to read one of the documents. It was apparently about positions of other camps around the kingdom. Arthur narrowed his eyes; there was a big one near Camelot actually, strange.

"Edmund, and no, just friends. We work together."

"On what?"

"Destinies," Arthur deadpanned before he moved to another spot on the map. There was another camp just a few hours ride from Annora, a village near Camelot. How could the druids be there and neither Arthur nor his troops known of this? It was rather impressive as it was dangerous. This only showed how unprepared they were for a magical war. Not that he was looking for one, but his strategical mind couldn't help but wonder.

"I'm working in a destiny too," Eliane said before she pushed herself on her hands on the table, "Maybe we could work together?"

Arthur's smiled against his will, turning his attention back to the child, "Alright, what's your destiny? I bet it's better than mine"

"I told you. I'm the dragon's keeper," Eliane smiled proudly, "One every genetation,"

"Generation," Arthur corrected her automatically; "I'm supposed to be best friends with an idiot, see? Yours better."

The girl giggled, "You said idiot, Mersan calls her Ronis idiots. It's a funny word."

Arthur wholeheartedly agreed, "It truly is. Now, if my idiot friend could come here I could actually get something to eat _, I'm_ _starving_."

At that moment he could hear a yell from outside his tent.

"Eli! Eli where are you?!"

Eliane jumped on her seat and before Arthur could stop her she ran to the entrance of the tent, opened the curtain and waved to someone outside.

"Eliane? What on earth are you doing inside—"

The curtain opened and inside walked Mersan who gave Arthur a dumbfounded look before looking down at Eliane.

"I wanted to talk with Emrys," The girl said simply, "But I only found Edmund who's busy working on his destiny,"

"I see..." Mersan blinked at this statement. Arthur blushed as he coughed to cover his face.

This. _Kid._

"And we are bored,"

Mersan crossed her arms and looked down at her before looking up at him. She saw that Arthur had some papers in his hands and Arthur quietly but obediently lowered them before she decided to smack his hand away.

Mersan raised a brow in Arthur's direction, "You said you were a warrior, am I correct?" Arthur nodded, glad that she had overlooked the fact that he was reading things that were clearly out of his domain, "Very well, I have to work with my archers today, but Saimri and Mordred could learn a thing or two from Ealdor's best warrior," Mersan offered, "If you are not tired, that is,"

Arthur tapped his fingers against the wooden table. Mordred. He could feel Merlin's voice inside him basically yelling at him to not do it. But well, since when does he listen to Merlin? This was his chance of knowing a bit more about Mordred and maybe understand why Merlin was so scared of him.

To be honest, it was an act of reciprocity; Merlin was helping him with his father, well… Arthur will help with Mordred.

Or that's what Arthur told himself.

"Very well, just don't expect me to go easy on your students," Arthur said as he walked to the entrance. Elaine was already outside waiting for them.

"I didn't expect any less,"

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm on a roll! I just want to keep uploading to finish this story already. I love it but I'm scared one day I will wake up not wanting to finish it when we are _so_ close! Well, Mordred and Arthur meet in the next chap and Arya knows about Uther, what do you think she will do? And Merlin trying to act like a royal it's just not working for him. He's Merlin! but we all love him. It's okay buddy, we all love it when you fall on your feet.

Thank you for your reviews! They are LIFE TO ME! I cherish each one. Thank you, thank you thank you!

-Juliet'lovestory-


	37. Broken Trust

CHAPTER 37

BROKEN TRUST

Arya threw herself inside her own tent, and after her failed search for Iseldir around the camp, she decided to beckon him mentally instead. It wasn't like her to use her powers like that, however, she needed to talk to her uncle now. _Right now._ It took her a minute to focus, in her rage she couldn't even keep a single thought straight before going down in a spiral of anger, but sooner rather than later her magic had found his uncle's and without even giving him a chance to repeal her from his mind she entered.

 _Iseldir, come to the tent. Now. It's urgent._ Arya managed to share mentally as some feelings managed to spill through the bond too, like fear, impatience, and fury before cutting the connection with a movement of her hand. She gave a frustrated yell. She just couldn't believe it!

Arya paced around her tent for several minutes and with each one she just grew more and more irritated. Finally, her uncle arrived.

"Arya, are you—"

 _"_ _He lied to us,"_ Arya turned in a swift motion, pivoting so fast on her spot she almost fell, her uncle walked inside her tent closing the drapes. She motioned to the vase on her table, "Emrys is lying to us. How dare he come to us looking for help and lie about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I—?! _The name!_ The person he's helping!" Arya said angrier now, "I had visions of him coming to the camp with the once and future king. He didn't _just lie_ about the vase, he lied to us about _him_. His name is not Edmund and he's definitely not just a man from Ealdor, isn't he?"

Arya waited for more information but Iseldir kept quiet after that, manner stoic as always and Arya lost it.

"Do you have any idea who are they trying to help?! Uther! Uther Pendragon!" She spat the name as if the name itself was the worst curse that could be ever said.

"I have come to realize this, yes,"

"I can't believe you are accepting this!" Arya said outraged, "He killed my father! _Your brother!_ Uther Pendragon does not need salvation or help. Let alone from us. This is really the Emrys you taught us all to respect? To wait for? The warlock that is supposed to bring magic back to this land? I just can't believe it! You must be confused!"

"The very same. He must have his reasons, I'm sure."

Arya, who was a kind-hearted woman, was anything but that at the moment, she felt betrayed, the person she had wanted to meet for so long had lied to her to save a man she hated, "A traitor, that's what he is."

Iseldir sighed, "Arya, you must understand his situation—"

"He comes to our sanctuary for help…and he brings with him the very child who brought destruction upon our people. I saw them in my dreams, the once and Future King and the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived walking together inside our camp. I never thought it would be possible. And no—I don't fear or hate Arthur, he was a child when all this happened, as I was. However, I do not trust him, neither do I have hope for him either. The child of a murderer and Emrys being actual friends?" Arya moved around with crossed arms, "And, miraculously, against all odds, they are here together, and what do they do? They come here in hopes to have us all fooled!"

"They are scared, Arya, and—"

"I don't care! Arthur's birth was the reason magic was banned. Our people were slaughtered. I have no grudge against him but I do not trust him, what do you think he will do once he goes back to Uther Pendragon with all the information he just gathered by being here? How do we even _know_ he's not using Emrys? He… he is a really marvelous man, I can't believe he would be doing this if he knew," Arya said trying to give Emrys the benefit of the doubt, "Emrys wouldn't help Uther if he knew," She said resolutely. "The prince is doing this selfishly, I'm sure, I know it. Maybe going as far as use Emrys,"

Iseldir was quiet for a long time after that, looking at Arya like he couldn't recognize her, "Arthur is his friend. Wouldn't you want to help your friend if you were in the same situation?"

"But is not the same situation," Arya said gravely, "And I can't even stand the idea now of Arthur and him being friends! Arthur might kill him once they are away from here!"

Iseldir shook his head, "I know it looks impossible, but Emrys and Arthur are good friends, you can doubt their reasons, that's fair, but don't doubt a friendship, Arya. I thought you of all people would understand."

Arya had lost part of her fury now, "But this would mean… that Emrys… that he's agreed to lie to us,"

"He did lie, yes, but yet you told him you would help." The old man looked to the vase silently as he folded his hands in front of him.

"This is a druid object. It belongs to us, "Arya sighed annoyed, "And we can't use it safely until I discover how it works."

"So you will help them?" Iseldir asked marveled, "Even when you don't want to?"

"I don't know, I don't want to, why should I?" Arya huffed before looking at her uncle with a firm stare, "Do you want me to?"

"Of course," Iseldir said seriously, "I trust Merlin, and even though no one does I trust Arthur. He has shown kindness in times of darkness. He brought Mordred back to us, and right now you might not understand how important that was, or how brave he was, but I do."

"So you don't care they are lying to our faces?"

"I believe in the future they will create. I too would be scared too if asking for the salvation of my father mean going to the people he had hurt." Iseldir shrugged, "I'm not saying is right, all I'm saying is that Arthur is human and is comprehensible."

Arya hummed deep in thought, "You have always favored this prince and you are not going to tell me how exactly that happened? You never tell me about this future you think you see so clear,"

Iseldir smiled, "I don't want to force you into doing anything, Arya. Unlike the last time I saw Emrys I can't be of help this time, the solution of the vase falls in your hands and your hands alone."

The silence was thick for a moment before Arya finally uncrossed her arms.

"Would you support me? Whatever I choose to do...? Even if it means the death of Uther Pendragon?"

"I think you know me well enough to be asking me such a question, dear,"

Arya grumbled, she hated when Iseldir talked like this, "I'll think about it, but no—don't smile like that, I'm still not even halfway convinced,"

Iseldir nodded with a soft smile, as he had expected this exact answer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Merlin soon realized that his quest in finding Arthur was going to be a bit more difficult than he had planned. When he had entered the camp along with Mersan he had paid little mind to where were they heading. Now, in the middle of a mess of tents and people coming and going and kids running around his legs he realized he might as well just ask for help.

However, somehow saying: 'Hello, sir, have you seen my friend walking around? Dark hair? Prattish attitude? Obnoxious voice? Thinks he owns this land?' didn't seem of much help in itself.

Merlin thought of going back to ask Arya or Iseldir about Arthur when he saw a flicker of red hair. He perked up at that. It was Linorien, the healer, who was walking with long strides. Merlin was smiling before he could stop himself and he instantly followed the figure that disappeared inside a rather large tent. A faded announcement in wood outside it said something about medicines and remedies.

After some consideration, Merlin shrugged and he peeked inside the tent.

Linorien didn't even bother to look up from the book she was reading, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as with another hand she was stirring something in a vial.

"Saimri, if this is about you wanting to skip Mersan's class—" Linorien raised her eyes as she heard a soft laugh. She almost dropped her book.

"Emrys,"

Merlin smiled his characteristical grin, "Hello! Uhm Linorien, right?"

The red hair nodded as she motioned Merlin inside, "Sorry, I thought you were one of my ronins, usually they should be in practice at this hour of the day,"

"Not very fond of classes, aren't they?" Merlin smiled good-naturedly as his eyes quickly glanced inside. _Now this_ was his kind of tent. Tables filled with books. A potion brewing softly in a corner that smelled strong of cinnamon, several weird vases with different liquids inside and a table filled with different plants and roots of all colors. It reminded him of Gaius's room in Camelot.

"I'm afraid not," Linorien said vaguely, "Is Edmund hurting again?"

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows, "Who?"

"Edmund, your friend, is he hurting again?"

" _Who_ —uh, _no_ ," Merlin gave a tiring smile, "Actually that's not why I'm here… you see, I'm uh… I'm a bit lost."

Linorien blinked, "Lost?"

Merlin smile disappeared and turned into a grumble, "Or more like: I lost my friend in the camp and I can't find him."

Linorien laughed, "It's a big camp, do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

Merlin looked around and gingerly raised a vase, sniffing before coughing, "I have no idea, but if he left maybe he's with Mersan. Might have gone somewhere to… train— is this Madraks' Blood?"

Linorien hummed in silent appreciation, "Indeed, very rare these days, it's a magical creature in danger of disappearing. Its blood has healing properties, you see, and it's hunted by sorcerers and mortals alike, but well, you know this,"

Merlin felt a thick silent envelop him as he placed the vase down, suddenly feeling out of place, no, he didn't know this. "I uh, actually…" Arthur's voice sounded in his ears, he needed to act like he knew things, like Emrys. Merlin sighed, "Well, sorry to interrupt I will just keep on looking,"

Linorien nodded, "If he's with Mersan they might be on the west side of the camp, just follow the path down this road and at the blue tent turn left, follow that direction for a minute, you will see a few trees and few high rocks there, there's no way of getting lost,"

Merlin thanked her and exited the tent with a gloomy feeling. Looking down 'the path' that looked anything but. He was going to be lucky to find Arthur before the day ended.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur had never been a self-conscious kind of man. Uther had thought him from a very young age to not doubt himself (looking back maybe this was a very bad decision or at least Merlin was always saying that) anyways, certainly standing under the keen eyes of the druids students he did feel something _close_ to self-doubt. Just close.

The kids were lined up, all wearing different levels of annoyance on their faces as they stood in silence waiting for Mersan to talk. Actually…. They had all been silent for over five minutes now. Arthur couldn't understand this but Mersan was a strange teacher and so he followed the silent rule. The prince was standing at the side a few steps away along with the 'Whisperer of Dragons' or something of the like, a girl who could barely reach his hip.

After another minute of silence Arthur turned down to the girl with raised brows, Elaine giggled and whispered to him, covering her mouth with her tiny hand.

"Training won't start until all the ronins are here, one time Damian was missing for a whole hour and she made them stand in the sun in the middle of summer," Elaine whispered with a giggle, "She's evil," She informed him as she looked at Mersan… who had definitely heard and was now throwing her a look. Elaine pouted and rolled her eyes, looking the other way trying to look innocent and failing. Arthur actually chuckled at her reaction.

Mersan shook her head but resumed to look back at her students, there were five in total, aligned in a lazy formation and Arthur realized Elaine was right seeing that there was a spot almost in the middle that was empty.

There were two girls on the left, almost identical, and they watched him with not so well hidden curiosity, they looked agile and ready to sprint and Arthur wondered if they were hunters or archers. One girl stared at him up and down several times and Arthur— shaking away the feeling that they knew something that he didn't—moved his eyes down the line. There was the empty space and then, standing taller than the rest for an entire head, was one slim and dark-skinned boy, definitely not the hand-to-hand combat type but he could be an excellent swordsman.

The one next to him was a red hair and Arthur thought the boy could do with a few fewer pancakes in his diet, the boy was chubby as it best, however, he was tall enough to intimidate and with those arms he looked like he could break a kid in half, not fast, granted, but he would be a great asset in advancing positions in a war.

Finally, his eyes traveled to the end of the line in calm anticipation until they landed on Mordred.

Mordred. The druid kid he had saved so many years ago. The same kid who hunted Merlin's thoughts. A kid Merlin had confessed he would've let die. And the blue eyes of the prince lingered longer.

Why?

Mordred and him crossed eyes from across the little field. Mordred seemed to look him up and down too for a moment and Arthur felt as if something was meant to happen, anything. Should he say something? Mordred moved his weight to his left foot.

In that moment something happened indeed, however not exactly what Arthur had imagined.

Someone came running in a flash of gold and green and everybody was startled except Mersan, one of the girls with black hair, and himself.

Lyaa, the blond girl from before, who had found them in the woods and had accidentally tried to kill Arthur with an arrow (Arthur had to remind himself it had been an accident), swaged as she filled the spot on the line, placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

All of her comrades gave her a look while Mersan looked up to the sky, as compelling it to give her patience and finally the teacher spoke.

"Very well, I see you are all here, good." Mersan said cordially, "Even you Lyaa."

 _"_ _What_ on earth took you so long?" One of the girls complained.

"Ask your sister," Lyaa almost spat as she gasped for air,

"Why waste her time when we all know you were just lazing around?" Mordred said from the last spot.

There were giggles all around the line as Lyaa rolled her eyes annoyed.

"I was hunting, alright? Thank me once you eat something today,"

"I was hunting too and I was on time, now you are just being annoying," The tall, dark-skinned boy said and another role of laughs followed. Lyaa looked ready to either shout or impale the kid with her arrow. Arthur saw the tension on her body and he knew what was going to happen before it happened, he took one step forward to do what exactly, he didn't know, however, he shouldn't have minded.

"Damian, duck!" One of the twins said and the boy did exactly that when Lyaa swung her crossbow just above his head.

"That's was cheating!" Lyaa said before Mordred interceded,

"Everything is valid in war," He mocked her from their previous time and Lyaa calmed a little as a light blush covered her cheeks. God, she hated when people used her words against her.

"Alright, that's enough," Mersan said and just as if she had shouted everyone stood straighter. Arthur was really impressed. His knights obeyed him but he needed to shout at them more times than he was willing to accept.

Lyaa scoffed lightly when Damian nudged her on the ribs,

"What?" She whispered annoyed, however, she caught up fast when Damian shot her a look. What was _Edmund_ doing there? She threw a look at the twins who shrugged but were staring at Edmund too, both with different looks on their faces and Lyaa sighed.

She was so screwed.

"Well, since you keep staring I will introduce him, this is Edmund, a friend of ours who is at the camp as our guest—"

"Our guest?" The tall boy, Damian, asked with a twinkle in his eyes, "Who is he friends with? Is he a sorcerer?"

"He's one of Ealdor's best warriors and today he will help you all with training," Mersan said simply to cut the conversation but apparently the kids weren't having that as an answer. Not today.

 _"_ _Ealdor?"_ Damian asked with crossed arms and a well-placed smirk. Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Isn't that the village in which Emrys was born?"

"I see you have been reading your history books," Mordred joked easily and Damian swatted him on the arm.

"Do you know him?" The red hair, Thomas, asked Arthur directly, "Or his mother? Does he have a brother? It's really true that his Father was a Dragonlord? A story says he was an evil sorcerer but dunno,"

Arthur blinked at that, "I… uh…"

"Seriously boys, not because they were born in the same town means they know each other," Saimri defended, "Magic was banned remember? Emrys probably fled the country, they probably never met,"

 _"_ _I_ have a feeling he does!" Damian declared, all snarky smiles and attitude as he pointed his chin towards Arthur, "Don't you, Ed?"

The little field was quiet for three seconds as the teens exchanged looks,

 _"_ _Alright,_ who told who?" Mersan demanded.

"What are you talking—"

"Start talking or instead of one lap around the camp it will be ten," Mersan said deadly.

There was a collective groan from the kids and Arthur smirked while Elaine giggled from her spot.

"Lyaa told me while hunting," Damian said as he kicked an invisible rock with his foot, "She kept saying something great had happened and I wanted to know what,"

"This is the last time I tell you anything, "Lyaa complained before turning to Mersan, "For what is worth he promised not to tell, now we know who, in case of being kidnapped, would spill the beans first, so I propose we take him out first,"

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Thomas asked confused.

"Nothing—" Mordred tried but now the truth was out.

"Thomas, Emrys arrived at the camp," Shuri answered flatly while Thomas did a perfect personification of a fish.

"Emrys, _Emrys?!"_

"What other Emrys there is?" Saimri asked with a laugh.

"Wait, everybody knew?" Thomas turned towards Mordred with hurt eyes, "And you didn't tell me?"

While the kids bickered and argued about who had told who, and who had found first (While Thomas argued about being kept in the dark by his own friends) Mersan turned towards Arthur in silent mortification.

"They won't stop asking questions now, I'm afraid," She let him know

Arthur shrugged, "They were going to find out sooner rather than later,"

Mersan nodded and clapped her hands twice, "Ronins, calm down, I don't care who found out first or who told who—" there was a collective sigh of relief, "you are all still going around the camp doing ten laps. That's for disobeying orders."

And then, quick as light, she threw Damian a knife, hitting him with the blunt side on the head. Arthur had gasped out loud at that. This woman wanted to kill them or train them?! However, he seemed to be the only one that had made such a dramatical reaction.

"Ow! What was that for?" The boy said as the others threw him mocking stares.

"Never betray a comrade," Mersan said softly but something in her tone made Arthur realize she was being serious, incredibly so. "If you had stayed quiet I would have forgiven this. You failed your own test."

Damian massaged his sore head and nodded,

"I don't get it," Mordred said under his breath, he will never understand Mersan's ways of teaching, "I will never get it."

"Now listen. Today we have weapons practice—" (There was a collective groan)" -go and pick your favorites ones from the armory," ("The armory is on the other side of the camp!' ''Shuri didn't you see this coming?!' 'I don't need training! I just went hunting!') Mersan ignored them in favor to look at Arthur with raised brows, "Edmund, would you say you would be able to fight against any kind of weapon? Against any of my ronins?"

Arthur was convinced that in a fight one on one he could take all these teenagers, however, these were druids kids so Arthur, for whatever reason, as if looking for confirmation, looked behind his shoulder, almost expecting Merlin to be there to give him a silent nod. Feeling stupid he turned to face Mersan and nodded.

"I think I can,"

Mersan hummed and then turned to her students, "Very well. Listen, this was supposed to stay a secret for a while longer, but I will trust you with this information; its true Emrys arrived at the camp but it also true that Edmund here does know him, actually, they are close friends—" There was a general gasp as questions started to form on their lips"—so let's make a deal. For every well-landed blow you get on Edmund you may ask him one thing about Emrys, how does that sound?"

Arthur had never seen kids move faster in his entire life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Very well, who will go first?"

The ronins were facing Arthur now, all of them holding different weapons as they huddled together on the other side of the field. Arthur was standing in the middle, holding a sword that wasn't anything near as good as the sword he had left hidden in the forest but it would have to do. He raised a brow. They had been incredibly eager before, now, though, they looked almost afraid. He chuckled at the sight.

"Well?" Mersan asked with a smirk, "Edmund here will get tired of waiting,"

"Is magic allowed?" Called Thomas out of the blue as he weighed his mace on his hand.

"No," Was the rotund answer of Mersan, "Remember, if you want our identities to be safe no magic is allowed unless is necessary, but in this case it won't be so I expect all of you to keep your magic in check, if you don't you know the consequences,"

By the way they all paled Arthur felt a bit curious to ask but it made him feel incredibly safer that at least he wouldn't have to watch out for magical attacks.

Finally, after several glances, the first to step out was, of course, Damian.

No surprises there.

Arthur eyed Mordred, he had been kind of disappointed when he didn't step out first, but it was a smart move at least. While Damian had the benefit of the doubt and surprise so did Arthur, and he was going to lose that the moment they start fighting, while the rest could learn a bit of how he moved.

Damian walked until he was standing a few feet away in front of the prince. On each hand he was holding a medium pointy sword. Arthur was mildly impressed, ambidextrous. He looked up and down at Arthur a few times before he spoke, "Y—you really know Emrys?"

Arthur nodded, "Sadly, yes,"

Damian blinked at that before he continued in a whisper, looking at Mersan who raised her brows interested, "Can he really go back and forth in time?"

Mersan rolled her eyes and turned around to give them space to fight. Elaine going with her to sit high on a boulder.

Arthur almost laughed, these kids will be severely disappointed once they find out that the idiot could barely walk without ending on the floor. Instead, Arthur readied his feet and raised his sword to tap it against Damian's left one gently, "Just one way to find out kid, ready?"

"Don't call me kid," Damian said with a low growl as he looked back at his teammates. They were all watching interested but were giving him a thumbs up and some cheers. Lyaa flipped him off while Mersan yelled something about two more laps.

"Don't get your ass kicked!" Mordred called and Arthur's eyes snapped to his form. Mordred grew quiet but the smile didn't quite leave his face. He was watching Arthur as if he knew something and it was getting under Arthur's skin. Arthur couldn't see, couldn't understand what was so dangerous about this boy that joked along with his friends, but he intended to find out, so the faster he took Damian out the better.

"Ready?" Mersan called from afar and Arthur readied himself, teens or not he was not going about to lose to this Damian kid just because he wasn't paying attention.

"Ready!" Called Damian while Arthur just nodded.

"Begin."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur didn't want to call the kids a pile of human bodies, but that's exactly what they looked right now and, somehow, Mersan was a bit pleased with this, Damian had been swordless in less than five minutes, Arthur had given him a few chances to show off but then he had grown tired of the desperation in Damian's attitude and the prince finished him quickly and fast. And so Damian had left the field with all his questions unanswered, grumbling the entire time.

One of the twins, Saimri, had been next, this one had been quicker on her feet and had landed a very good blow to his chest, and so Mersan granted her a question. Arthur had been ready to lie if needed be but the question was simple enough,

"How old is he?"

Damian, from across the field, yelled outraged at her poor choice of questions.

Arthur chuckled, "Around twenty-five or something, I'm a few years older actually,"

At that everybody had looked confused and Arthur supposed they had been expecting someone old. However, he didn't give the quick girl much time after that, taking her daggas away from her fast before she could start more questions.

Soon, grumbling along with Damian, was Lyaa, Saimri, and Thomas. The only two left now was Shuri and Mordred and neither looked too eager to start a fight, eventually, it was Mordred who shrugged, taking a step forward.

Arthur looked him up and down for the tenth time that day as Mordred walked to be at level with him, one large sword on his left hand and on his right a shield. He had been the only one to bring a shield along and Arthur instantly knew he was smarter than the rest. They had all been prepared to attack him—and they were mildly good, Arthur will give them that, each of them could hold their ground—but not one had brought anything to defend themselves with.

Finally, Mordred and the prince faced each other and Arthur was almost expecting to find what was wrong with him by just looking, or what, according to Merlin, was wrong. The soft curls on his head just accentuated the fact that this kid was just that, a kid. He was smiling softly to Arthur as if waiting for him to tell him if it was alright to start.

He didn't doubt Merlin, but the more he watched Mordred the more Arthur thought there was something off here. Something out of place, because the druids could be many things but at least the ones here didn't strike him as evil. Somehow Merlin thinking a child could be evil and dangerous was kind of unsettling to the prince.

Mersan called them to their positions and Arthur readied his sword.

Mordred was resourceful and quick on his feet, every time Arthur brought him down Mordred scurried away, jumping and going around the rocks of the field as part of the fight, clever, always use your surrounding in your advantage. Soon the other warriors were yelling in encouragement every time Mordred dived for a blow just for Arthur to stop it at the right moment.

So far Mordred had landed three good blows and yet he had declined every chance to ask him something about Merlin, Arthur had been quite taken aback by this—something his other friends were grumbling about in their corner.

Why? He thought as Mordred went back a few steps to regain his breathing and Arthur let him. Why is this kid choosing to not ask things about Emrys when is basically everybody's dream to meet him? Arthur couldn't understand and every time Mordred refused this privilege—even Mersan was confused about this— he looked at Arthur as he was meant to understand something. Like he was sharing a private joke with him leaving Arthur oddly left out.

Soon Mordred went for a blow again, Arthur doubled over and raised his sword above his head to avoid his swing, it worked but instead of stopping Mordred ran past him, up a boulder and turned around, now standing three good feet above the prince, ready to jump off the rock to try and impale Arthur all in a quick succession of movements, however, Arthur was ready as he moved to face Mordred, the moment Mordred jumped he would roll to the side and taking advantage of the impact and momentum of the jump Arthur would go from behind to place his sword firmly against his back to call this match over.

However, the blow never came.

In a flash of gold, Mordred, who was in the middle of jumping, sword at hand and mouth open in a scream suddenly went stiff. Inhumanly stiff. His feet froze on the stone, in a position that by all means would have him tumbling down and yet he stood there, eerily quiet. Sword raised above his head and eyes growing huge as comprehension dawned on Mordred faster than Arthur could begin to process what the hell was going on.

Next second Mordred was thrown back, Arthur heard a few yells and gasps but all he could do was stare as the body of Mordred soared through the air, colliding against a rock several yards away. He heard the distinctive crack of a bone breaking. Mordred couldn't even move or yell, froze in this magic he was trapped in. Arthur saw it all happen in slow-motion, even if in reality everything had happened in a few hurried seconds.

The rest of the Ronins stared scared at Mordred's limp body, some already on their feet doubtful of what to do next, sharing anxious glances between them and their teacher, who was looking at the newcomer in quiet and frozen in shock as if rooted to the ground herself. Her huge gray eyes growing troubled with each passing moment.

The next second, everything flowed back and Arthur turned around, sword up, ready to fight and face whatever or whoever was causing this, his instincts kicking faster than his state of shock, and when he saw him he was left speechless, arms going numb for a second, _but a second only._

The field, which had fallen in an imminent silence, soon shattered as Arthur broke out of his stupor. He moved in quick strides towards Merlin who was standing a few yards behind him, arm raised, trembling from the effort, or anger, _or what exactly_ Arthur couldn't care less.

"MERLIN KNOCK IT OFF!"

But Merlin wasn't listening.

The eyes of his friend were set on Mordred and he was about to move his arm as if meaning to pull Mordred across the field again. His eyes were still shining gold by the time Arthur— feeling all his frustration and anger finally get the best of him— tackled him to the ground, arm across his chest to push his shoulders back hard enough to hurt. Merlin huffed as the air left him and his back found the earth beneath him. He blinked several times and the prince watched as his eyes faded from gold to blue, somewhere above his shoulder Arthur heard the cry of pain from Mordred as finally Merlin's magic stopped having an effect on him but Arthur didn't dare look back.

"What is wrong with you?!" Arthur yelled, almost spitting in his anger and his need to get words across because he had never, ever, wanted to kick Merlin as much as he did at the moment. What was Merlin thinking?!

"He was—he, HE WAS TRYING TO _KILL YOU_!" Merlin said in shock as he pushed Arthur away from him with strength Arthur didn't know he possessed but Arthur was up on his feet faster than Merlin could even begin to think to hurt the kid again.

"WE WERE _TRAINING!"_ Arthur yelled as he controlled himself to lower his voice, he looked around, the kids were all congregated around Mordred now, he couldn't see him from around the bodies but at least from the look on their faces he knew the kid must be alive, Mersan was inclined over him, and Arthur forced himself to look back at Merlin, " _What the hell_ were you thinking—"

"I hope I hurt him—," Merlin was saying in a low voice, ignoring Arthur's little rant as he throws a hateful glare in the general direction of Mordred. He took one step forward, meaning to walk past Arthur, who just pushed him further and further back with his hands firmly on Merlin's shoulders, Merlin colliding against his chest as he fought loosely with him, "Did you look the glint in his eyes, Arthur? He was dead set on—"

"Merlin—Mersan asked me to help her! Look around, _there are kids here!"_ Arthur hissed harshly as he stopped the advances of the sorcerer. Finally, Merlin's eyes locked with his and Arthur saw as Merlin lost some of his anger as he breathed heavily, "You are out of your mind, you are using my own name, Merlin, get it together." Arthur urged him, frankly quite scared of seeing Merlin reacting this way, he was not vindictive, not evil and yet… he looked about as ready to kill Mordred. "Merlin… you… you—you almost…"

 _We all have done horrible things, Arthur._

Arthur couldn't form words after that.

Merlin blinked several times as a silent conversation passed between them, both of them were startled when Linorien came rushing inside the field, Lyaa hot on her feet as she carried several satchels along with her. It was then that Merlin started to realize what had he done, his eyes travelling to the druids congregated around. Arthur watched realization hit him like a ton of bricks and Merlin lost the little color he had left as his legs hobbled under him.

Arthur felt torn between supporting Merlin or just kicking him back down himself, the prince had never felt two more different emotions within him. A part of him wanted to shake Merlin and yell at him for what he had done while the other part of him wanted to hug him at seeing the teary face of the idiot. Merlin looked like if someone had kicked his favorite puppy in front of him.

Arthur finally lowered his arm as Merlin was left there gingerly standing.

From afar Arthur caught sight of the eyes of Mersan who had stepped back from her students, her always calm aura finally broke a little as she walked a few steps towards them, so many feelings swirling around in the field it was impossible to describe them all.

Mersan stopped her strides a few yards away. Merlin was unable to make eye contact anymore, holding his head in his hands, blue eyes stuck on his feet. Mersan didn't need to ask for Arthur to understand what she wanted to know.

"He—he thought I was in danger, I—" Arthur tried once she was close enough to talk, yet too far away to make Arthur feel like if he was talking into the air, "It was never our intention— we are sorry,"

When Mordred gave another yelp she only turned around, didn't even make a motion to let them know she had somehow listened to their excuses. She sprinted towards her students, ordering them around in her unwavering voice as they all seemed to be in shock themselves.

"What did I do?" Merlin said in a whisper to Arthur as his eyes rose to meet his, apparently, his brain catching up with what had happened and what this entitled, "Arthur, for the love of—what do we do now? I—"

 _"Arthur?"_

Merlin and Arthur both froze before swirling on their spots. Elaine staring up at them with her huge green eyes. Confusion showing on her face.

"Who…. _How?"_ Merlin eloquently asked, paler now that the girl had referred to Arthur, as well, Arthur.

The prince had totally forgotten about her at this point and he felt like the world was crashing around him and it wasn't even making a sound. He looked back at Elaine who looked beyond confused with everything that was going on before throwing one last look at the mess of people moving Mordred into a magically made stretcher.

He took a decision in a moment.

"Let's go," He said as he took the sword from the floor, he didn't know what was going to happen but being away from here seemed like the best course of action. He took Merlin's wrist as he went to drag him along but Merlin seemed to be catching up fast as he began walking hurriedly beside him.

They didn't look back as they left the little field, leaving only Elaine to stare at their backs as they ran away from the mess that they had caused.

They stumbled down the path and around the trees before making their way to the tents, running at full speed at this point. They needed to get out of there, they knew now. They knew Arthur was here. Merlin had almost killed one of their students. And even if they could have a chance to explain Arthur doubted they wanted to hear anything coming from him.

As they moved around the camp they stopped their frantic running as to not scare the rest of the druids, but Arthur was holding his sword so tight he doubted any of them were fooled. However, no one got in their way to their tent and Arthur was grateful for that.

They will pick up the bloody vase and be out of there. This had all been a terrible idea and Arthur just wished he would have listened to Merlin. Just for once in his life. He should have bloody stayed in the tent but it was too late to cry over it now.

Arthur and Merlin entered Mersan's tent in a hurry, picking up Merlin's satchel from the floor as Arthur stayed by the entrance, peeking from around the curtains just in case someone had followed them. Merlin turned to look at Arthur in palpable fear when he lifted his lighter satchel.

"Arthur—the vase, I don't have it!" Merlin said in a whisper, "Arya does, she was going to work on it," Arthur cursed under his breath and whirled around on his spot ready to tell Merlin to sneak inside Arya's tent but the words never left his mouth.

Merlin saw as the frantic movements of Arthur stopped short, eyes huge for a second before they steeled, taking two long strides until he was standing beside Merlin, Arthur quickly grabbed his arm and pushed the sorcerer to his feet with enough force to make Merlin whine.

Merlin's eyes followed the prince's stare, questions dying on his lips as the sorcerer felt something close to raw defeat as he watched that standing beside the table was one of the druids twins that should be, by all means, with the rest of the ronins fanning over Mordred.

But what caught their attention was the person sitting in the middle of the table. It was Arya.

Arya for God's sake.

Shuri, Arthur quickly realized as he stared at her with cold eyes, this had been the only kid he had not fought today and while the twins looked exactly the same Arthur remembered the battered state her twin was after fighting him. Well, it seemed she had caught up faster than the rest and had left to do what any other respected warrior must have done.

Advise their leader.

The tent was quiet for a long moment before either of them noticed that Elaine was there too, staring at them with anger mixed with confusion that only a child could pull off. How the two of them had gotten here first Arthur didn't question, what he wanted to know was if they could take them out to make his escape or not.

His thoughts faltered as suddenly Arya placed the golden vase on the table with a thump that somehow managed to resonate around the place.

"I think it's in everybody best interest if we all sit to talk," Arya said quietly but Arthur could feel the steely edge on her voice and Arthur knew it was going to be futile to even try to have a conversation. This girl had already made up her mind, she just needed something as confirmation.

Confirmation to what, Arthur didn't know.

"And don't even think about running, that scenario already played in my mind," Shuri said with cold blue eyes staring up and down at them. Arthur narrowed his eyes, not entirely sure what this meant, but Merlin gasped, eyes growing huge and Arthur knew it was bad news. "So unless you do something creative that I have yet to see," The girl said pointing to the chairs in front of Arya, "You will sit."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello there! Long time no see! But I'm back with a new chapter, time and inspiration have been evading me but finally, this happened. As always, it was way too different from the way I envisioned it in my mind but well, I think it's alright.

Every week I'm having less and less time to sit and write so I'm trying to condense the chapters and move the story forward faster, this is a story I really, really want to see finished.

Thank you all again for your reviews! You are awesome and they are the reason I keep on coming back! I can't express how much I love them. As for the guest who is pretty bored and cold in Belgium, I loved your country! But cold has never been my friend so lots of hugs and hot cocoa for you and well, this chapter that I hope you enjoy.

And for the other guest who asked me about my trip to Europe send me a private message and I can tell you all about it! From which countries I visited and how much did my little dream cost.

And lots of hugs and thank you's for everybody who had stuck and read up to this chapter, hope wherever you are you are having a great day.

 **Unrelated A/N** : (Xmas is coming!) (And Fantastic Beasts was **_awesome!)_**


	38. Twisted Destinies

I wrote this in a sitting. I'm feeling inspired! It's filled with feelings, good and bad and heavy feelings so let me know if I maybe over did it. (Probably did? In my mind Arthur and Merlin had been through too much already and, well, just let me know!) You know I always love to read you guys!

Just a quick reminder; Shuri is the twin who can see the future and Saimri the one who can tell if you are lying. That's important and didn't want you to get confused.

Happy reading!

* * *

CHAPTER 38

TWISTED DESTINIES

PART 1

Oh for God's sake.

Life is not meant to be this hard, isn't it? Arthur thought grimly as he stared at the woman sitting at the table. He didn't know who she was but given the way Merlin turned pale he supposed this was the high priestess he was talking about. Perfect. He vaguely wondered if Merlin had the worst luck in the entirety of the five kingdoms or if it was simply that their destiny was going to be the most difficult and troubled destiny in the history of prophecies.

Probably both.

"Shuri," Arya called, so far no one had moved, "Can you please go and look for your sister?"

The girl seemed to hesitate on her feet but in the end, she obeyed, leaving the tent in hurried steps. Going around the table to avoid crossing paths with the sorcerer and prince.

Once she was gone the tent fell in silence once again. The air felt so tense and heavy Arthur was sure he could slice it with his sword. He glanced at Merlin, he looked like he was about to collapse from a nervous breakdown, going paler by the second and Arthur fought the urge to hit him.

Arthur was incredibly annoyed this was even taking place, coming to the druids for help was supposed to be the _easy_ answer, although he begrudgingly understood where the druids were coming from—Merlin attacked Mordred because his friend was a paranoid sorcerer!— he would be mad too if a trusted knight of his just decided to attack another, however, this was another story by itself. So pushing down his frustration and anger and all the emotions he had been having for the past week he put his best brave façade as he stood beside Merlin, for good or for worse, they were going to see this through together.

Arya raised her brows after a moment, indicating to the chairs in front of her with a gesture of her head.

"Well? Are we going to be civilized?" She asked, looking at the sword Arthur was still holding tight.

In this world of magic and unknown creatures he didn't know were even capable of _existing_ he felt as if holding to this manhandled weapon was somehow going to keep him safe. Stupid really since wherever magic is concerned he's always in great disadvantage.

Nodding in reluctant acceptance, (see: with hidden stubbornness) Arthur dropped his sword to the floor.

"We are not your enemies." Arthur started with what he hoped was a strong voice.

"Then stop acting like them." Arya retorted.

Arthur sighed and exchanged a look with Merlin, a silent conversation passed between them; they were trapped and there was nowhere to run, so they better play along. With a silent nod, they just accepted their faith. Arthur sat swiftly on his chair as Merlin sat in the other with hunched shoulders as he anxiously tugged at his shirt. The three of them exchanged glances for a brief moment until the twins entered the tent.

Merlin watched them both stare at him as they rounded the table and he felt a pang of sadness hit him, both of them were looking at him—well, he didn't have the words, but disappointment probably was the right word to call it. They sat in the corner of the tent, almost like observers instead of actual participants.

Arthur raised his brows, these girls _, these twins_ must be important… somehow, however, he didn't have the chance to ponder over this any longer.

"Very well, " Arya said folding her hands neatly on the table beside the vase, "Let's skip the part where I pretend we don't know why we are here, shall we? From this moment forward I expect nothing but honesty from you both."

Arthur internally cursed, this was a woman who knew exactly how things were going to play out and how she was going to handle it.

"In the curse of _one day_ you have abused our hospitality; we escorted you here, we healed you, fed you and yet I have not only found out about your lies towards my people and towards me, but also about the fact that just a few moments ago you _attacked_ one of my ronins." Arya said simply, letting the facts fall heavily in the silence that followed. "Usually, if you were any other people, I would have thrown you out but I believe there must be a reason behind all this. My uncle at least seems to trust you both and although I have a very good idea of why this all happened I would like to hear it from you." Arya said sternly. "Take this as one last act of kindness."

"Arya, I'm sorry," it was Merlin who spoke first, moving his hands as he usually did when he was nervous. "I really am, it was not supposed to happen like this. It was never our intention, I promise—"

"So you accept the fact that you lied to us?" Arya said motioning to the vase, "About not only the vase, Emrys, but also about the man sitting beside you."

Merlin and Arthur shared a glance, it was pointless now. In just one sentence she had disarmed them. They were royally screwed.

"We do, and we apologize for that but—"

"I can't believe it, that you of all people lied to us in order to save the life of a person that has hurt our people _so much,_ and on top of that you come with his _son._ " Arya then glared at Arthur, speaking to him only. "The nerve of coming here _and think_ we would help you is beyond me." Then she turned to Merlin, every line of her face showed disappointment. "So this person dear to you, the one affected by the vase was Uther Pendragon? I thought you were better than this, Emrys. Wiser than this."

"I was not lying about that." Was Merlin's soft reply. "Uther Pendragon might not be the kind person we hoped or wished as a ruler, but he has done nothing but protect his kingdom in the best ways he has seen fit, he's wrong—I know, I know, please, don't look at me like that, Arya—but that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve our help. We are not Gods to be playing around with people's lives."

For whatever reason Arya narrowed his eyes at Merlin before turning to the twins, both were confused too but said nothing, the three women didn't communicate but Arthur felt like he had missed something, because when Arya turned to face them again some of her anger, if just a tiny bit, had disappeared replaced now with confusion.

"So you are honestly saying that you want to help Uther Pendragon?" And Arthur didn't miss the disbelief on her voice.

"Yes."

Again Arya turned to the twins, and Saimri, or was it Shuri? Arthur really didn't care, just shrugged. Arya tapped her fingers on the table for a second before she nodded, tugging her hair behind her ear.

"You know?" She said gravely looking down at her hands before she focused on Merlin. The sorcerer suddenly feeling small under her strong gaze. "In all the visions I had of you I could never have foreseen this. You took advantage of your position here, our love for you, our blindness commitment. We have helped you for years and yet today you decided to tear apart that trust Emrys. All I want to know is why. Yes. You said because you want to help, but even you need to be… _repelled_ to help such a man! He had killed hundreds of our people!"

Arya, in all honesty, looked so torn even Arthur felt sorry for her, she couldn't understand, and now really thinking about it neither could Arthur, but he had come to terms with that side of Merlin. Merlin was willing to help everyone. Even his father. Just because Merlin was desgined that way.

Merlin practically broke, "I'm _so sorry,_ it was never our intention to hurt anyone, or to lie to you, I need help, and I was desperate and— _"_

"And yet you did."

"Yes, but I—"

"And you expect me to help? To believe this? That you came here in hopes to cure Uther Pendragon, the very first enemy of magic?" She said in a whisper, "A man who has killed hundreds of our people, a king who has drowned his own kingdom into darkness out of spite of something he does not understand? By saving him you are allowing this war _, this madness_ , to go on."

Merlin had never looked sadder and Arthur felt the need to do something; to stop Arya from saying one more word or to prevent Merlin from being attacked this way. Couldn't she understand how Merlin worked? Things were never white or black with Merlin.

"When I—"

"And then, even after all we have done for you, you attack Mordred, without reason whatsoever."

"I—yes. I guess, uh, I have reasons, but I—"

"What reason could you have to attack us? When he have done nothing but help you?" Arya said completely confused, interrupting Merlin once again.

Arthur narrowed his eyes deadly towards Arya, would it kill her to let Merlin finish a damn sentence?

 _"_ _Merlin,"_ Arthur said with authority, preventing his friend from speaking another word. Arya wanted them to stop acting around? Very well. Prince Arthur was not going to sit here and let this woman, kind or pretty or high priestess or whatever talk over Merlin like that.

There was a time where Arthur would have allowed that, at least just for the fun to see Merlin squirm, but honestly, he had come to take the offense in Merlin's behalf as a direct transgression to his own persona. Yes, he was still incredibly angry with the idiot for attacking Mordred but that didn't mean they weren't on the same side. Merlin pushed Arthur down by the shoulder—Arthur was unconsciously starting to rise from his seat— and threw him a look to calm him down. Arthur begrudgingly did and settled to attack with his second preferred weapon; words.

"You are looking for enemies in vane answers, Arya," Arthur finally said, looking royally even as he was sitting in a wooden chair with tattered clothes and messy hair. "Things are more simple than you think. It's true. My father was enchanted by Morgana by this vase. The reason Merlin is here, lying to you, is because I asked him. If you want to blame someone, blame me."

Arya threw him a scandalized look before anger slipped into her voice, "Because _you asked him_? In exchange for what? Not cutting his head off?!"

"I did it because Arthur is my friend," Merlin said quickly, hand firmly on Arthur's shoulder to keep Arya safe because by the look on Arthur's face he was two seconds away from declaring war against the druids. "I wanted to help him. No one forced me to do it. He did not push me to come here. It was my decision. I know the pain that comes with losing a Father, I don't want Arthur to suffer what I have suffered. It's true that Uther has committed many crimes, but who are we to judge, right?"

"To spare him—But Emrys you _wouldn't…"_ Arya said bewildered, like if suddenly Merlin was talking a language way more advanced than her own. "Why would you help him. _Him_ of all people?"

"Well, then this just proves that as many books, and stories, and songs you have written about Merlin, you still don't understand the very definition of him," Arthur said easily and when Arya looked at him dumbfounded he was forced to say it out loud, "Merlin is probably kindness walking around. He forgave the sins committed against your people, against his own persona, mistakes I'm not proud of, just because he's my friend. A title I still don't think I deserve. And yet, you druids, who have written and learned about his magic and how powerful he is, fail to notice how kind he is to everyone. _Literally._ Everything that is remotely alive Merlin just feels this… stupid need to protect it." Arthur smiled to himself, almost reluctant, as he leaned back in the chair. "In all honesty, we shouldn't be surprised he wants to help Uther Pendragon at all."

If Arya couldn't understand Merlin...well, that was her problem entirely.

Everyone was silent for a moment, even the twins at the back of the tent seemed to be frozen by this declaration. But of course, the idiot couldn't shut up even at this dire moment.

"Oh God. This is going to be chapter three on our adventure book. Wait until Kilgarraha hears this, no, no, until _Gaius_ hears this."

Arthur opened and closed his mouth several times before turning towards Merlin with a light scowl.

"You better not bring this up later, Merlin," He said, "I'll deny it."

"But—"

" _Mer_ lin,"

Merlin was just grinning from ear to ear even if his whole posture still indicated how scared he was at the moment. Arthur realized it was the first time he had called Merlin his friend. Out loud. To someone else.

God, it was embarrassing.

They both turned towards Arya once the silence prolonged, either her brain had stopped working or she was frozen because she seemed for the first time out of words. Looking at the interactions curiously.

"What about Mordred then?" Arya said, trying to grasp the whole idea of what was going on, "And why lie about Arthur? We are not vindictive, Emrys."

"I will take blame for that too," Arthur said, leaning away from the idiot. "You would never saunter inside Camelot throwing spells, right? Very well, same applies to me. I'm a warrior, a tactical man, I didn't want to come before you as Arthur Pendragon. Take this as a strategy gone wrong."

Arya looked at him for a long moment, "And what about Mordred?"

Arthur finally lost his royal demeanor and huffed.

"Have you ever _met_ Merlin?" Arthur said slowly, "Or heard our prophecy at least? Someone dares to raise a hand against me and he's there, doing… _magic_ or something. That's how we met. Literally. He's annoying that way." Arthur said before his entire posture relaxed. "I assure you, what happened with Mordred was an accident, nothing more."

At least Arthur was trying to be convincing. Merlin did have something against Mordred but there was no need for Arya to know that. That was still a topic that they need, to talk about. Urgently.

Arya was perplexed for a long moment until she found her voice again, "You are telling me, you are _honestly_ telling me you truly came here on your hearts good will. Not because you wanted to know where our camp was, or our secrets, or information on how to hurt us, or sell us to Uther, you—"And at this she turned towards Merlin, looking at him like she had just seen him for the first time. "You did all this, just because he asked you? Because Arthur Pendragon _… is your friend_?"

"Yes." Merlin said simply.

And finally, after one of the tensest minutes of his life, a laugh escaped Arya, it was quick and sharp but a laugh nonetheless. Arthur recoiled a moment in his seat, it was never a good sign when someone laughed in the middle of a tense situation.

"I think Arthur is right in one thing, at least," She said as she controlled herself once again, however, the quiet smile remained, "We still have lots of things to learn from you, Emrys."

The prince and the sorcerer looked at each other with something close to hope, had they won this? Arya's eyes fell on the vase again and the air of easiness that had come with her laugh evaporated. She pushed her hair back again as she stood up, taking the vase with her.

"Be it was it may," She said calling for the girls with a motion of her head, "I still need to think about this, even if your reasons are well intentioned I still have people to think for. I hope you understand that, Arthur Pendragon, when it comes time for my decision," And then, her blue eyes grew cold and devoid of emotion as the coldest of winters, "Uther Pendragon is still a man that has crimes to atone for and is something I'm not willing to forget."

"And he will atone for them," Arthur said as he stood up, solemnly looking at her. "I'm just hoping you will see this as a man who came here begging for help to have his father back, and not as a Prince asking for his King."

Arya looked at Arthur for a long second before she nodded.

Merlin blinked at this, maybe Arya didn't understand how much effort that phrase alone took Arthur but Merlin did. Sometimes it was easy to forget how much Arthur was affected by the loss of his father.

And before Merlin or anybody could say anything else, Arya turned on her heels, vase in her hands as the twins followed. One of the twins doubted before leaving, a hand hovering over the closing drapes but before she could change her mind she left.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well?" Arya asked the second the twins and her were alone in her tent. She placed the vase on the table, still looking at it somewhat surprised before turning to her ronins. "What did you see?"

"They were saying the truth," Saimri said but there was something in her voice that made Arya narrow her eyes at her.

"Saimri, right now it's not the time to pull some clever task on me," Arya advised her, "Did they lie? I need to know this."

Saimri was quiet for a moment, long enough to make Shuri wonder if Saimri was keeping something to herself.

But that was impossible.

"No, they were honest," Saimri said again before she shrugged, "I mean, they were honest about Uther and their reasons coming here, which is a relief. I was just… it was bit shocking, that they went to this lengths just out of friendship."

"I would do the same for you so maybe it's not that unbelievable, however, attacking Mordred?" Shuri asked confused, "I still don't get it, and I can assure it wasn't part of a plan, at least I didn't see that future happening. So it must have been an accident _somehow_ … " Shuri crossed her arms quite confused. "At least I'm one hundred percent sure that whatever happened was not premeditated or ill-intentioned. I would've seen it happen."

Arya mumbled something under her breath as she looked down at the vase, not really talking to the twins, "That only speaks of destinies changing… I've heard of it. Magic is moving… transforming…But is comforting to know that at least they are not entirely untrustworthy."

Shuri and Saimri shared a glance, "Destinies changing?"

Arya kept speaking as she hadn't heard them.

"Very well," She turned towards them, "If there's nothing else you would like to add…"

Shuri shook her head and Saimri did a second later.

"Alright, look for Lyaa then. Between the three of you gather all the Tensai's in the camp. We are having a meeting in the forest, no one is to interrupt," Shuri and Saimri shared a glance, a meeting? "You are dismissed."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You are acting weird," Shuri said as they made their way through the camp to Linorien's tent where they had seen Mordred last, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Saimri said too quickly and her twin caught up, narrowing her eyes, she faked a smile. "Still a bit bothered about Mordred being injured and Emrys lying, as good as his reasons were it kinds of... settles me off. I just can't believe we finally met him, even if the moment was less than ideal. Lyaa was right, not quite how I imagined him."

Shuri narrowed her eyes at her twin but Saimri walked faster and entered Linorien's tent before Shuri could keep making questions. Once Shuri entered thoughts of her twin were forgotten when she saw Mordred sitting on the table, his arm was cradled in a swing and looking like he had seen better days.

"Mordred, you are awake! Oh, I'm so sorry! For all the things I can see I didn't see _this_ happening!" Shuri said as she patted his good arm gingerly.

"He will live," Linorien said with a tired smile. Saimri knew then that Mordred had been in worse condition than they were letting on if Linorien had exhausted herself healing him.

"Still. I would've warned you or something, it caught everyone by surprise." Shuri kept saying,

"I'll be fine," He said easily and threw her a sly smile, "I can't believe that finally, we caught the great Shuri _The Seer_ off guard! I'll take this as a win situation."

"Mordred, you have a broken arm, shut up."

They began talking as Linorien cleaned around her tent, pushing the bloody bandages into a corner and her medical herbs into another.

Apparently, the rest of the ronins had gone back to training with Mersan after finding out that Mordred was going to be fine. He had a broken arm, his ribs were bruised and his ankle was twisted but Linorien had managed to heal him almost as good as new. He was off duty for two weeks, though; his bones still weak and his whole body in need of recovering.

Saimri watched from afar, muting the sounds of her sister and Mordred's conversation.

Silently she ran a hand up and down her arm, her magic still tingling. There was one thing that was bothering her.

Arthur had lied.

When Arya had questioned them about the attack towards Mordred, Arthur said it had been an accident, that had not stricken her as a lie, but when the prince said that Merlin had no reason to hurt him….her magic had jumped at this words, just as it always did when someone lied.

Emrys had reasons to hurt Mordred. While Emrys had been honest about helping and about not wanting to hurt anyone… he had something against Mordred.

"Oi, Saimri, I'm talking to you," Mordred called and Saimri snapped her head towards him. She assessed his injuries again and something just didn't click. If Emrys was this honest and too-good-to-be-true kind of character… why would he want to _hurt Mordred?_ It didn't make any sense.

 _Why?_

"Do I really look that terrible?" Mordred asked Shuri, really concerned and self-conscious.

And why has she decided to keep quiet about it?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Merlin gave a long relieved sigh once Arya was gone, letting himself fall heavily on his seat.

"That… I swear that for the first time in my life I was scared things were not going to turn right for us."

"She still has not agreed to help, so don't count victory just yet," Arthur said, still standing near the exit with crossed arms, he allowed Merlin two full minutes of quiet silence before he turned towards him, "What happened out there, Merlin?"

Merlin's soft smile disappeared from his face as he looked down to his feet again. This time though Arthur was not going to be deterred.

"Oh no, don't even try that. _We_ are talking about Mordred," Arthur said as he took his seat in front of Merlin, "And I'm not asking this time Merlin. I 'm demanding."

"Arthur, there's nothing to say, alright? Besides—"

Arthur shook Merlin's arm hard enough to hurt, "Merlin. You almost killed that kid out there," He whispered as he leaned forward, afraid someone might hear them, "It wasn't you. You, who are willing to save my father… why do you want Mordred dead? And don't even try to lie to me. I recognize the look in a man's eyes when he wishes to see another dead."

Merlin blinked several times as if fighting his own feelings before he finally looked straight into Arthur's eyes, "I told you, we all have demons that we need to face on our own."

"What did that kid ever do to you?" Arthur's vice-like grip on Merlin's arm softened, however, his eyes were are steely just as his voice, "Merlin, we are gambling with lives here. Do I need to ask Mordred directly? Because if that is what it takes for me to know what is going on I will."

"Arthur, for once stop being a prat and listen to me! You don't _want to know,"_

"That's the deal, Merlin," Arthur said as he finally let go of Merlin's arm and leaned back in his chair, "My life has never been a matter of what I wanted or didn't want to know. The reason you were hurting for so many years was because you didn't want to tell me things. Tell me. It doesn't have to be good. And I certainly won't judge you."

Merlin was still stubbornly looking at him, unmovable. Arthur felt disappointed, something close to being broken hearted. He had thought that at least he had earned the right to know about the things that haunted Merlin.

Apparently, he was wrong.

"You said we needed to trust each other if we wanted Albion and magic to exist together." Arthur tried one last time, but again Merlin just stared contrite at something on the floor. Very well then, "But if this is a battle you want to fight on your own, be my guest."

Arthur waited for a whole minute but Merlin didn't do or say anything, sensing his defeat, the prince stood up from his chair and walked around. He didn't want to start a fight with Merlin and he certainly was way too edgy to stand still to wait for Arya. So with a last warning glance towards Merlin he left the tent.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mordred was left alone for the rest of the day. Shuri and Saimri left after Linorien told them to give Mordred some time to rest. Linorien accommodated him into the comfiest bed she had on her tent—which wasn't saying much—and advised him to rest there. She placed some kind of spell on his arm and applied some warm and itchy balm on his ribs before leaving.

"It will be best if you stay with me for the next three days at least, that way I can keep an eye on you," She had said. "I put a lot of work on you today, l don't want Damian or Thomas ruining it, or even yourself ruining it."

Mordred gave a shaky laugh that turned into a groan when his ribs ached. "I'll be here when you come back."

"You better, otherwise my wrath will be worse than Mersan's." She said with a bright smile.

At this Mordred gulped. Content with this reaction Linorien finally left. Arya had announced a meeting, only the Tensai's of the camp were informed and were going to be allowed. It was almost unheard ti have such important meeting, so she quickly made her way to the forest where meetings like these took place.

On her way there she found Mersan. They both exchanged a look as they walked side by side.

"How is Mordred?"

"He's perfectly fine, he had a few broken ribs, injured ankle, broken arm— and yet obnoxious attitude still intact. He's healing nicely," Linorien recited before she caught sight of the sinking sun in the sky, she pushed her glasses up her nose. "Do you know what is going on? Arya never calls for all of us at once."

"No," Mersan said coldly, toying with her sword before she placed it back on her belt. "But I'm not sure we want to know."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mordred heard the rustle of the curtains of his tent. Weird. He had dozed off for a while but still he thought it was too early for Linorien to have come back. He sat gingerly on the bed, blinking away the pain and the exhaustion.

After a moment he closed his eyes and leaned back again, surely it had been only been the wind or—

"Are you awake?"

Mordred almost jumped out of his skin as he sat with a brusque movement that made him bit his lip in pain. He looked around, zeroing his eyes on the intruder.

"Elaine! For all—you scared me!" Mordred said as the girl cowered by his side of the bed and he grunted, "God. You could've made a sound or something."

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to wake you!" The girl said in a hurry, "We just wanted to see you!"

Mordred closed his eyes and forced himself to stay calm, Elaine was a good child, she would never do—

"Wait, _we?"_ He whispered, feeling the spell of Linorien taking it's toll on him.

"Yes, we." And this time it was not the soft and distinctively girly voice of Elaine talking.

Mordred snapped his eyes at the entrance of the tent, standing there, with raised hands as in surrender, was Arthur Pendragon. Of course, Mordred knew it was Arthur Pendragon. He had known from the moment he found them in the forest. Even with the dyed hair and the old clothes he was using, Mordred recognized him. Even years later, Arthur Pendragon was a man Mordred was quite unable to forget.

A thick silence settled on the tent. For a moment no one knew how to react.

Arthur didn't even know if it was wise to be here. After all the kid had just been attacked. Besides, if Merlin found out about this, this time his friend might cast a spell on him to prevent him to never, ever, ever again go near Mordred again.

Mordred didn't know if he was allowed to talk to Arthur or not, besides, it wasn't like he had told him that he wasn't fooling him. He didn't know how much Arya and the rest knew so far, and to be honest, he didn't know how to feel about Emrys attacking him. Was Arthur here to apologize? Or to blame him? Where was Emrys anyway?

"Why—what are you doing here?" Mordred finally found his voice.

Elaine looked at them both with raised brows, her tiny hands clasping Mordred's bed feeling like she was missing something.

"I— I just wanted to make sure you were fine," Arthur finally said, not for a moment taking a step closer to Mordred. "After seeing what Merlin—well, what he did, I was hoping to see you well. And you are. I'm' glad."

Mordred hummed not knowing exactly how to take this, "I'm fine."

They were quiet again and Arthur felt the need to ease the guilt he was feeling.

"I want to apologize," He finally said, "What happened to you should've never happened. It was entirely my fault."

"It's alright Arthur," Mordred said easily, "I understand. I know the prophecy."

At this, the prince's eyes grew wide for a moment before he calmed, "So you remember me?"

"Of course I do, you helped me to.. **.** _escape_ —" Mordred grunted as he lied back on his bed, too tired to even try to stay seated. "—years…. ago."

Arthur took a tentative step inside before taking a huge breath; he could see the lines of pain on the kid's face. He was being stupid. Merlin was being stupid. He walked towards Mordred and helped him lie back down, accommodating his broken arm on the swing better so it wouldn't be such a nuisance while he slept. Arthur knew about that kind of pain. Then he sat on a stool beside Mordred's bed.

"Elaine, bring two pillows from your tent, the best two you can find, please." Arthur requested and the girl looked at them both for a moment, eyes huge on her face. "I already said I won't hurt him. Go."

"That's not why I didn't want to go." Elaine rolled her green eyes at him before leaving, Mordred chuckled under his breath.

"Usually no one manages to command her to do anything," He said casually, Arthur scoffed down at Mordred.

"Well, we have become quick acquaintances," The silence settled again for a few minutes before Arthur broke it. "You say you know about the prophecy? What prophecy?"

"The one where you along with Emrys will bring Albion to life," He whispered in hidden pain, Linorien's spell was wearing off. "All druids know about it. So I guess… it's understandable that he reacted the way he did. Have you died—"

"I'm not here to blame you, Mordred," Arthur said firmly, "Merlin overreacted and it was in no way justified. You don't need to cover for his faults. We were training and I was never in danger. He saw enemies when there were none."

Mordred stayed quiet after that.

"Where you the one who told Arya about me?" Arthur felt the need to ask, "It would have been understandable, being loyal it's not a crime."

Mordred managed to shake his head, "No. That's what I have been wanting to tell Emrys from the moment I found you… I wanted to tell him your secret was safe with me. I wanted to repay the favor you both did for me." Mordred moved his arm gingerly, "I have not forgotten."

Arthur hummed but did not say anything else as he watched how Mordred was battling against his own tiredness. It just didn't make sense at all. Everything Mordred had done so far had been for a good reason. Arthur couldn't feel nor sense anything wrong with him. His answers and actions were right by all means.

So could it be that Merlin was wrong about him?

"Arthur?" Mordred asked after a moment. The prince looked down at him. Staring at the same eyes that he had stared years ago. Still keen and smart eyes.

"Yes, kid?"

"You think… you think Emrys hates me?"

"What? No." Arthur said almost on impulse, however, that wasn't true. "I—he takes bad decisions but he does not hate you. I don't think he's capable of hating anyone."

Mordred looked up towards Arthur's face for a long time, Arthur just wished Mordred wasn't a mind reader, otherwise, he will discover his lie, in the end, he nodded, letting out a sigh, "Alright."

"Why?"

Mordred shrugged, however, he barely managed to move his shoulders, "Sometimes I wonder...— I guess I'm just seeing things."

Arthur nodded but didn't want to lie more than he already had. A moment later Elaine entered the tent with two huge cushions pillowed in her arms. Arthur accommodated them around Mordred, one under his ankle and one under his head.

"Better?" Elaine asked as she placed a clean sheet over Mordred, "I brought my favorite ones-"

Mordred just sighed in relief, eyes already half way closed, but he fought valiantly. "Thank you. Arthur—I want to know… more about what had happened-" Arthur smiled against his will. The kid was stubborn when he wanted to be. "What happened to Morgana? Is she really evil now?"

"That will be a story for another day, you need to rest now," Arthur said as he stood up from the stool, he motioned for Elaine to follow him with a movement of his head, Mordred mumbled a protest. " _Rest_ Mordred."

Mordred finally gave up as he let his eyes close. Elaine patted his hand and walked to the exit along with Arthur. Arthur pushed the curtains open and as he waited for the girl to cross he looked back at Mordred, peacefully sleeping.

Arthur realized right then and there that Merlin was wrong. Arthur was going to battle wars and destinies along with Merlin. He was going to support him, just like he had done so far. Arthur truly believed that they, somehow, were supposed to bring Albion to life.

But killing Mordred, even hurting him was out the question. Mordred was innocent; he was a good kid, a great warrior, and a loyal druid. If Merlin couldn't see beyond his own blindness that was creating this mess, well there were going to have a problem. Arthur wasn't going to let him hurt Mordred more than he already had.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Arthur made his way back to their side of the camp he found Merlin waiting for him outside their tent. Arms crossed and eyes set on the dying sunset. Eliane quickly ran to meet him.

"Hello!"

Merlin blinked down at the girl, the sun was begging to set on the horizon, making everything glow a soft orange.

"Uhm… Hello, I see you are Arthur's friend," Merlin managed a quiet smile.

The girl grinned and moved a hand, "Sometimes."

"Good, he doesn't have much of those," Merlin joked as he crouched to the floor to be at her lever before doing a flourish with his hand, a tiny red flower appeared on the palm of his hand and the girl giggled, marveled as she watched it grow. "It's for you, sorry if I scared you back in the forest."

The girl smile died a little bit she nodded, "I know," And then she took the flower with the most care an eight-year-old could manage.

Arthur watched the exchange with crossed arms. He wondered, briefly, if in Albion people were going to be able to do that. Gift flowers out of thin air for example. Magic had rules, and at the same time, it had none.

Elaine looked up at them for a moment, as Merlin straightened and stared at Arthur. As the bright girl she was, she said her goodbyes quickly, making them promise to come and meet her later, once they agreed she had sprinted back to her tent.

"Merlin, we need to talk," Arthur said slowly after Eliane was gone. "And you won't like it."

Merlin smile tried to stay in place, in the end, Merlin grew serious too, he kicked an invisible rock. "And Arya wants to talk with us, I was waiting for you. She says she has a proposition. You think this conversation can wait? I'm not… I'm not avoiding it—"

"You clearly are."

"—we just have more important things to talk about."

Arthur grunted but conceded quickly, he had a point. "Why do I have the feeling that this proposition goes only one way?"

Merlin sighed as he moved to walk; Arthur fell in step with him. "Because it probably is. We are in their camp, their rules, and sadly, under their watch all the time. I doubt we could escape even if we wanted, and we still need the vase."

Arthur sighed as he patted Merlin's back. "You are finally learning about strategies, Merlin, I knew there was hope."

Merlin chuckled tiredly, " _Somehow—_ strange really— I miss the times I called you sire and walked around the castle doing chores. Things were easier then. You were just a prat I needed to protect."

"And now?" Arthur said with a hidden smile, he was too tired to be forever angry with Merlin.

Merlin grumbled, "I just do it in the forest. You are still a prat, in incredible need of being protected from his own stupid actions. That has not changed. Doubt it ever will."

Merlin ducked in time for the inexistent punch that never came. That was a first. He blinked.

" _Relax,_ Merlin, if everything goes right we will be leaving this camp tomorrow morning," Arthur said cheerfully. "Back to chores again! I already have a list of one hundred chores. I'll be back to my comfy bed and you will be back to your little room with Gaius. How does that sound? We can even go to the tavern. I'll pay."

Merlin knew they were in deep trouble when Arthur was the one being positive. They both knew it wasn't going to be easy, they both knew they would not be leaving unscarred but Arthur felt the need to make the effort Merlin was too tired to do.

In other circumstances they would have stopped to ponder over this, however, as they stopped in front of Arya's tent, they only shared a glance before entering.

"What if they ask something from us…that we can't give, Arthur?" Merlin whispered, "What if they ask me to stay… or to help them for a few months in exchange of the vase? What then? I can't stay I—"

Arthur felt his heart constrict. While he was talking to Mordred and thinking about all the ways Merlin had managed to screw up. Merlin was preoccupied about what the druids may ask for him and how that would affect Arthur.

Arthur sometimes just had a hard time getting angry with him. Such an idiot he had been given for a friend.

"It will be fine, Merlin," Arthur said honestly, patting his arm reassuringly. "I won't let that happen, I promise."

Merlin looked at Arthur before he nodded. "Alright."

And with one last nod from Arthur, they entered the tent.

* * *

 **A/N:** The chapter kept on growing and growing… until of course couldn't stay one single chapter anymore. I will update soon I hope, seeing that most of the next chapter is already done. Well, you will be shocked, to say the least, with what will happen next. I want to think you won't see it coming. Maybe, _who knows._

Glad to hear from all of you! Even from Suricata who has been missing for a while! I missed you! I was like ): What happened to my twins?!

Lovely guest from Belgium! Of _course_ I read your comment and I'm glad you reviewed, what my readers don't know is once you comment now I expect them to comment every chapter! I'm so glad you are liking the story and that you think I do a good work with Arthur and Merlin. Sometimes I feel like I don't do them justice. Hope winter is treating you well!


	39. Twisted Destinies ll

This chapter it's filled with feelings, good and bad and heavy feelings so let me know if I maybe over did it. (Probably did? Well, just let me know!) You know I always love to read you guys! I don't think I stress this enough, but I truthfully love reading your reviews. I LOVE IT AND I LOVE YOU FOR EVERY SINGLE ONE.

* * *

CHAPTER 39

Twisted Destines ll

Arya was giving them her back when the sorcerer and the prince entered the tent. The air was still tense but now the fear was replaced with thick uncertainty. Arthur took notice of the empty tent; that meant several things. The most important one was that Arya was not going to discuss whatever was going on with them. Therefore she didn't need witnesses or advisers.

A decision was taken.

Arthur's eyes strayed to the vase that was annoyingly shining as bright and gold as ever on one side of the table, unaware of how many lives, wars and right now, prophecies it was toying with. The high priestess turned, closing her book with a snap before motioning for them to seat.

Arthur didn't move, though, his face hardening, he had been a leader for enough time to know they weren't here to discuss anything.

"Did you talk to Iseldir? Have you taken a decision?" Merlin asked as he walked towards the table, however, noticing the rigid posture of Arthur at his back he chose to not sit. Arya mirrored the action.

"I'm afraid my decision was taken hours ago, Emrys, all I needed was time to think about the proposition I'm about to make," Arya said slowly,

Merlin looked over his shoulder to Arthur, who was eerily calm, that was bad news in and by itself, before turning back to Arya. "Proposition? About Uther?"

Arya glanced at the vase, a troubled look on her face for the flicker of a second before it disappeared, going on as if Merlin hadn't spoken. "I talked with the other Tensais in the camp, there are no secrets among us druids so I only saw fit that they knew about the recent events. Most of them want justice for what happened to Mordred, others feel insulted that you lied to us despite the reasons, in any case, we agreed to make a commitment with you, a deal, so to speak, seeing the circumstances,"

At this, she threw a look at Merlin, whose shoulders dropped low.

"I—It's understandable."

"A punishment?" Arthur asked cautiously.

Arya scoffed softly as she placed her hands on the table, "Punishment? We druids don't _punish people,_ Arthur Pendragon. We don't drag people and tie them to a pole to lash them; we don't throw them into dungeons."

Arthur pressed his lips firmly, apparently, everything he said was wrong here; Arya looked at him with narrowed eyes before she continued.

"We druids _commit_. That's how we have managed to survive all these years. When a Ronins does something wrong, we make them do it several times until they learn. Even if they hate it. When two of them don't get along we force them to cooperate. They need to see that little things as their own emotions can't get into the path of our community. We teach them."

Merlin finally gave up and sat on a chair. "Commitment? As if doing something in exchange for something?"

Arya nodded, "Precisely."

"Well, what do you want in exchange of the vase?" Arthur asked.

"I'm afraid we didn't come here to negotiate," She said after a moment, looking at them both for a long time, "My uncle said he trusts you both and this future he sees so bright and clear _. Albion_. He barely ever stops talking about that." Arya glance at the vase as if she could see something quite clearly written in it. Merlin dared feeling hope for a moment, but when Arya turned to face her eyes were devoid of hope, "However, I'm afraid Albion is just a dream for us, engraved in our memories like a child story, unlike my ancestors, I'm not a believer of prophecies and what they might entail."

"But you are a high priestess," Merlin said and it sounded more as a question than anything else, "You need to believe in prophecies, you see them all the time!"

"I do believe in them but I have seen many futures, Emrys, and just a few have come true, for all I know Arthur Pendragon could die today, and with him, Albion."

Arthur felt like he was kicked on the chest, "But—"

"I have to accept that being alive to witness the two of you work together it's a miracle by itself. I'm not saying the stories aren't true, I'm just saying than me more than anyone have seen that prophecies can fail."

"I have yet to see one;" Merlin said slowly, "All I have seen has come true."

"And how many prophecies have you seen?" Arya asked good-naturedly. Merlin fidgeted in his chair for a moment, glancing at Arthur once before he managed an answer.

"Three."

"I have seen hundreds," Arya replied, leaving Merlin and Arthur speechless, "And Shuri? She has seen thousands. Every breath we take, everything we do affects our destiny. You are Emrys, and maybe your visions are more accurate and precise than mine, however, that doesn't mean everything that is supposed to happen will. Time… destinies, the future can change, and as leader of this camp, Emrys, I have to see for them and their needs right now. And so I'm obliged to say that I'm not willing to give you the vase and the secrets this vase entails to help Uther Pendragon."

"But you _must_ —" Arthur took a step forward.

"No," Arya said and her voice was as hard as steel. Arthur stopped in his tracks, "You are the leader of your own people, Prince Arthur, if you were in my place, right now, _this instant_ , would you be able to look at me in the face and tell me what I'm doing is wrong? If you were me, what would you do?"

Arthur pressed his lips together but kept silent, feeling frustrated with the entire world, and with his silence losing the battle because he would be lying otherwise. If his worse enemy's life were on this vase he would've ordered Merlin to destroy it the second he had it in his hands.

"You speak of a truce, commitment, what does this mean?" Merlin demanded, he had been sure Arya would be willing to help them. He had been wrong.

Arya sighed as if she herself was annoyed with the druids' traditions, "We are not used to taking without giving. This vase is druid, it belongs to us, and yet I accept that by all means, it belonged to you before you willingly gave it to me. So, as the saying goes, let's put the cards on the table. You attacked a druid and deceived us. While we, for the first time in a long time, are refusing to help you even when you have asked," Arya said turning to Merlin. "And even if you don't see it that way, we are truly sorry for that."

"What are the terms?" Arthur asked with a crisp voice. "What will happen to the vase now?"

"I will not destroy the vase, nor will I use it against your father. You have my word."

But she was keeping it. And it it Uther's memories.

Merlin jumped from the chair, "Arya, don't do this, you can't do this! Just because I made a mistake doesn't mean things have to go this way."

"The decision was taken the moment you entered our camp and lied to us, trust once lost, is hard to gain back, Emrys, a lesson I thought you knew," She said resolute, "Uther is no friend of ours, Emrys, and I'm convinced he's not your friend either. This favor you are asking of me is to keep alive and well a man that has killed hundreds of ours. I value and respect the friendship that apparently you have with Prince Arthur, I will honor it by not killing Uther, however, I won't help a monster live freely when I have this opportunity. Not while I can breathe."

Merlin didn't dare look at Arthur, this had been his idea, and everything; the vase, Uther, Arthur's trust, the druids, _everything_ was slipping through his hands.

"How can I trust you?" Arthur said with a voice so strong Merlin knew he was faking it. "How can I trust you won't murder him? You have my father's life in your hands! I can't have that and I won't accept it."

Arya's gray eyes turned to him, anger flashing behind them even as she stood eerily still, "Unlike the people in your realm, Arthur, we do not lie, and we certainly do not hurt people just for the sake of hurting. Although I do admit you will have to take a leap of faith with this."

Arthur didn't say anything; Arthur didn't trust the druids and the druids didn't trust him.

"And what will this amend?" Merlin asked bewildered, "How can this be a commitment if we are not gaining anything?"

"Well, the proposition of keeping the king safe is what we will do out of respect of life, we druids don't kill people out of revenge, it's what we do. It's something we are giving you in exchange of our refusal to help you, however, the commitment we are willing to make— in which there is no place for discussion— is certainly one you can refuse."

Merlin nodded, incredibly aware of where this was heading, she wanted a favor and Merlin knew that this favor could cost them dearly.

"What is it?" Merlin pressed.

Arya smiled then, but it wasn't entirely honest, it was a bit frustrated on the edges like she herself didn't know if she could pull this off. "Even though I would rather first cut my throat open…I'm willing to give you the vase under one condition."

At this Arthur and Merlin both looked at her startled.

 _"_ _What?"_ Arthur said losing his cool for the first time, a second ago she said that wasn't even an option!

Arya raised her hand.

"I'm willing to give you the vase, however, there will be a price to pay, for starters neither of you will be welcomed back at this camp. Ever. You attacked a druid, almost killed him, you entered here with lies, you want to heal a mad king;" She listed mercilessly, "And on top of that you, Emrys, brought the reason that magic is banned in the first place to the very heart of our community. Arthur, just by being here, is a threat to all of us."

"I would never endanger you—"

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Arya said using his words against him, "How do I know the moment you are out of here you will not come back with an army of a thousand men just to take the vase?"

"Then why not give the vase to him then?" Merlin retorted. "Avoid confrontation."

Arya gave a sharp huff, looking at her hands for a moment, "I'm afraid I don't trust Arthur either way, he could come with an army anyway, keeping the vase would be nothing but an assurance that at least I would have some kind of leverage."

"I would _not_ s _ell_ you to my father!" Arthur said enraged. "That would mean selling Merlin, in a way."

Merlin and Arya, however, were taking like if he had said nothing,

"Then why is Arthur the one that needs to take a leap of faith if you are not willing to do the same for him?"

Arya looked at Merlin for a long moment after his harsh words. "Do not let this friendship blind you, Emrys. I'm doing what it's best for my people, nothing more. We are still on your side. Always will be."

Merlin pressed his lips but nodded, trying to understand. "How do we get the vase, then?"

"This is where the commitment comes," Arya said steely as she placed her hands on the table, "And as it happens, and as Iseldir told me, you are two sides of the same coin. So I propose something that will benefit your kingdom, Arthur, but the commitment must be done by Emrys. As destiny has it we can't both win. Sadly, trusting each other _to not attack_ each other means that someone has to take a leap of faith and as we can see no one wants to do it. I don't trust you to take the vase and not come back to annihilate us, and you don't trust me to keep it here—and the chances of you coming back for it are still high, in any case, a risk I'm not willing to take."

"We are on an agreement here," Arthur said grimly, "But what do you want of him?" Arthur said through gritted teeth. If she asked for too much, like Merlin staying here, Arthur would have to figure a way to steal the damned vase, or very well break his promise to not come and attack because he was willing to sacrifice many things but Merlin was not on that list.

Arya smiled for the first time, like if she could read his thoughts, "I would like to remind you, Arthur, that Emrys is not our enemy. However, I do have a very special favor to ask of him." At this, she turned to Merlin. "You are the last Dragonlord," she said matter of fact.

"I am." He said after a moment.

"Well, we have something in this camp that might, finally, put an end to that."

Two seconds passed before Merlin finally reacted, huge blue eyes growing wide with realization. "You—you have a _dragon egg?"_

"The _last_ dragon egg," Arya said with a bright smile, suddenly both sorcerers talking as if they were not signing pacts and wars over a table, "And it's at this very camp."

"I thought—I thought Kilgharrah would live and die alone," Merlin said sadly but his eyes were sparkling as they usually did. It had been a while since Arthur had seen his eyes shine that way.

"And with your powers… after so many centuries…" Arya said with a broken voice, "There might be a chance."

"Wait—Wait a second," Arthur said raising a hand, too much information as always and they were moving past the important topic, "Let me get this straight. You give me the vase… in exchange of Merlin giving you _a dragon?_ You think is that simple, my father in exchange of giving you a weapon?"

And yet Arthur would do it, but Arya shook her head solemnly, she looked like she was about to say something that might break the world.

And she did.

"No. I know what I'm asking for and I know it comes with a price higher than just giving you the vase. What I'm proposing is beyond what my Tensais and I agreed, and I will do it because I'm _willing_ to believe and take the first step into this world my uncle so full heartedly believes in. That's why, I, Arya Wayland, Leader of the Druids, Sentinel of the Elders, and Master of Tensais, and Guard of Ronins, promise in the name of the Seven Gods that if you, Arthur Pendragon, leave this camp without this vase, I'll give you what you desire, what this land has wanted for entire centuries."

Arthur and Merlin were breathless. Merlin's head snapped up, shaking slightly, was she—

"I offer our magic, our friendship, and our advice," She said quietly, "I offer you, and only you Arthur Pendragon, the druids surrender. Or in better words, I offer you an alliance that will hold until your last breath." She took a moment to compose herself. "We will be your first allies in creating Albion."

Merlin's eyes were incredibly huge. His hand was clutching the edge of the table so tight his knuckles were white.

"You are offering a truce of servitude," He said marveled, "You—"

"I am. I'll vow and bow to Arthur Pendragon and claim him as our king— If he accepts."

A truce! A truce between magic and the kingdom.

This. This was huge. It would break barriers all around the five kingdoms. The news would go around the land like wildfire. The druids vowing to serve Arthur. It would be the beginning. His hands were trembling and his heart felt like it was about to burst. _A truce!_

Merlin was almost ready to say yes, he looked towards Arthur and his smile evaporated, Arthur's shoulders were slumped and his face, even though for the rest of the word was stoic, Merlin could see the pain behind his friend's eyes.

Uther Pendragon or Albion.

And Merlin hated himself for how easy the choice was for him.

"Arthur…."

Arthur leaned back, not looking at Merlin and huffed, "This… _I—"_

Arya nodded in understanding,

"I know I'm asking for too much; your Father and a Dragon. That is why I'm willing to give you the very same in return. A life-time truce between magic and Camelot. As I said, Emrys is the only one that can make this happen, however, the decision falls into your hands. If you agree to these terms meet me along with Emrys in the woods. There I will have the egg ready to be hatched. If you do not agree, well—tomorrow morning I will send Mersan here with the vase to escort you out of our camp."

"Certainly there has to be another way, another commitment, I—"

"The terms will not change; you may leave with the vase but you will not be welcomed inside these walls anymore. And we will, by no means, help you in any way in your quest to build Albion," She said resolutely. "We will not interfere but we will not help either, destinies must run their own way, maybe your refusal is what needs to happen, only the Gods know."

"But you—you are sacrificing me," Merlin said, and the pain was palpable in his face and voice.

For the first time Arya's eyes were sad, "I know. You are our greatest sorcerer, the reason we love magic… we are terrified to lose you, but the truce I'm willing to offer Arthur… is almost as great as yourself. I only see it fit," She smiled sadly after that, "Two sides of the same coin."

Arthur had never wanted to take such a phrase and to be able to physically burn it.

Arya rose from her seat after a quiet moment, taking the vase as she went, leaving the two friends frozen in their places.

"Arthur Pendragon," She called once she was at the entrance of the tent, Arthur looked at her somberly, "I'm offering you the truce of a lifetime, an alliance kings would have died for," Arya said quietly as she magically pushed the drapes up and out of her way before stepping out, "I'll advise you to use your mind instead of your heart, young prince. And know whatever you choose to do the repercussions of that decision will follow you for the rest of your life— remember that when you leave tomorrow."

And with those last words, Arya left.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oh Gods," Merlin found himself whispering, opting to pace around the tent, unable to stay still a second longer after everything finally registered, "A truce. She's offering a truce, Arthur. An alliance! Oh for the love of—Arthur, she's offering you _magic_. When you become king you will have the largest and most powerful sorcerers by your side! You will not only have the largest army, but also the greatest sect of magic at your call! The things you could do with them—"

"Shut up, I have you!" Arthur said enraged, throwing his hands in the air. "I don't need anyone else!"

Merlin was moved but was not deterred in the slightest, "I can only do so much. You could help _thousands_ with them. Remember Linorien? You could heal people, cure battle wounds in minutes, create schools, gain alliances with the rest of the magic sects. If you have the druids by your side the rest will follow! This barrier your father created could end today! Well, it might take a few years but if they vow to you, Arthur… you would be the most powerful King that as ever lived."

"At what expense!? Uh?" Arthur snapped, "Merlin, you seem to have forgotten what is at stake. If this were your mother, if this were Hunith, would you do it? Would you sacrifice her for the greater good?"

Arthur knew it was a low blow but Merlin erratic steps around the tent quieted.

"I—you expect me to understand this world Merlin, you expect me to suddenly not hate magic. Magic as harm me. Several times. The same people that my father killed have turned against us and my kingdom several times—no, I'm not defending him, I'm just saying that they have taken the same lives that we have taken. I don't trust the druids, and they don't trust me. So why should I believe this truce Arya says she will do?"

"I do, I believe her," Merlin said quietly.

Arthur huffed and began pacing, "And should I trust them with the life of _my Father_? For God's sake Merlin, leaving the vase here means that I—that I will never…" Arthur stopped as he pushed his hair out of his face, he took a ragged breath before he turned towards Merlin with a broken face, was Merlin… was he really considering—?! "You can't be asking me this, Merlin, you _can't."_

"Arthur, I'm so, _so_ sorry."

"You are not, you hate my father," Arthur almost snapped, "Everyone does damn it! But I don't care. He's all I have left and you want me to sacrifice him?! He's my father!"

"We all must make sacrifices, Arthur, this is for Albion, this is your destiny," Merlin said softly, "I'm not saying is right, I'm not saying I approve but, can you at least consider it an—"

"Then I don't want it, fuck destiny, "Arthur said stubbornly, "I don't want to build Albion by sacrificing the only family I have left! Arya can shove that proposal wherever she sees fit because I'm not going to say yes—"

"Arthur!" Merlin exploded and a few things around the tent shook with the magic Merlin let loose, Arthur took an involuntary step back, "Kids will live happily, druids kids will be able—in a few years— to train in gardens and outside their houses and have friends _and don't be scared_! You are going to be able to abolish the very same thing that is hurting and separating our worlds! This eternal fear Camelot is under will lift! You will finally eradicate everything that I was afraid of. That I'm still afraid of."

"Merlin, this is not the same, it's not—"

"I can't believe you are not accepting this right away!" Merlin said frustrated, "Your Father it's not going to die, he will live, you are going to be able to create new memories with him! He might take you under his wing and love you again! Isn't that enough?"

"Are you serious?!" Arthur said outraged, "And lose him for a kingdom I don't know if it will _ever_ come to exist?! Even with the druids! My father will become the phantom of the man I used to know! This is a sacrifice I'm not willing to make! I will not be King when—"

"I have made sacrifices too, Arthur," Merlin said with a low tone, "For you and Albion I have lost and sacrificed many things."

Arthur knew this was a fight they both have tried long to avoid, they both had agreed to not hold grudges of magic and power against each other.

But what about what they had done _to each other_. What about the things Arthur had always been too scared to ask?

What about that.

"I have killed people for you—" Merlin said quietly, tears prickling at his eyes because he couldn't understand and at the same time he did, but this— _this was greater than the both of them_ , "—I have lost count how many. I have taken poisoned potions for you. I have taken blames. I have been alone for years, away from my own world _because_ I have trust and faith in you. Always will. I have lost people too, just because I don't say it or show it does not mean it didn't happen. _My own father_ was _killed_ while trying to help you. My mother was left alone because _your father_ banned magic. I have grown up thinking I'm a monster because your father one day decided that everything that was magical was evil— tell me, the kids you saw today? Were they evil to you? The little girl you were talking with, was she evil? Disturbing? – _Am I?!"_

Merlin was trying to hold back the tears and the anger now, "It took a long time, Arthur, _a long time_ for me to accept this fate and finally surrender to help you. And I did because you are _not_ your father, you _are not_ his sins and you, for God's sake, I could say I would do anything for you but that's pointless because I already have. I lost my parents— one way or another,— I lost my childhood, I lost Will," Merlin's eyes grew sad and the first tear finally fell, "In this silent war of magic and power I even lost Freya."

Arthur paled at the name of her; Freya. He fought the impulse to cover his ears or to run out the tent. He had always wanted to know how about her, about the stories and things Merlin carried on his shoulders and now that he knew he wished he could go back to the day Merlin told him he was a sorcerer.

Given the place they were now, he wished he had never told him.

Merlin took a shaky breath, "You killed her, you know? Two years ago. She was a druid girl, cursed, but…. but she was so pure and _so gentle_ and kind and beautiful and smart… you—you didn't know you killed her, though, _as always,_ because for the past four years that has been your role, Arthur. You have been blind and I'm the one left to correct your wrongs. You have any idea how hard it was for me? To fight a war alongside you when you weren't even aware you were _supposed_ to be fighting?"

Arthur wished he was deaf, or in a nightmare, anything was better than this. It was painful to watch. Arthur needed the world to stop for a moment. A few days actually.

"You still have Gwen," Merlin said as he tried to get rid of the tears, "And I hope you never feel the… _emptiness_ — I loved her Arthur. I loved her the second I saw her because she was like me… and she—and she was _gone_ way too soon," Merlin was quiet for a moment. A soft sad smile appeared on his face as he looked to the side as if remembering something, "She proposed me to leave Camelot you know?"

Arthur blinked at this, "Merlin—"

"I said yes," Merlin stated, "I told her we could leave. I was ready, I wanted it. I wanted to leave Camelot and everything behind because… because I was happy for once in my entire life, because someone _understood._ Destiny, of course, worked against me, uh? No news there..."

"Merlin-"

"Freya decided that my place was in Camelot, so at night she left without me… you found her, though, before she could escape in her cursed form… and as duty called you killed her… I just watched, unable to do something… _anything_ , I—" Merlin said in despair, "All these magic and all I was able to do was _watch!_ Watch because you didn't know! _"_

"I'm…. I'm so sorry Merlin," Arthur said terrified he had caused so much pain to his friend, even unknowingly, he didn't know what he would do without Gwen I his life, to know he had done something like that to Merlin made Arthur's heartache.

"And yet, even _after all this_ Arthur…" Merlin raised his head and gave Arthur his best smile, the impish smile that most of the times made Arthur roll his eyes, however, this time it was stained with sadness and anger and… something that Arthur wished he could just erase from Merlin's soul, "I still would die today if that ensured your safety tomorrow."

The words rang heavily on the air after that as Merlin kept rambling.

"So I'm sorry if I'm being selfish, or irrational, but this is the chance _, your_ chance, to start righting the wrongs that these people have suffered. I'm begging you. _Take it_. Take it and make it right, a weapon against all the crimes that have been committed to the both of us. To your people and mine. Your father will live _and I promise_ I will keep working on the vase, maybe in the future, after everything is settled and done I'll be able to come back and request the vase again. I will even steal it if you want me but please. Please… just… _please,"_ And Merlin's voice broke a little, "Take the truce."

He was still standing but his hands were trembling and he just hoped against hope that Arthur could make the right decision because Merlin was tired of hiding and hurting and sacrificing everything he had and more. This meant the salvation of so many people. He had learned from a tender age that great things are not built on happy thoughts and Arthur knew this too.

The sudden silence that followed ringed heavily on their ears, the tent the only silent witness of such an argument. Both friends stared almost terrified at each other, neither of them sure if the decision of the other, whatever that might be, could be either accepted or forgiven.

"Merlin, this is my father," Arthur stressed, eyes prickling furiously with tears, "I'm sorry, Merlin, But I—I won't do it," Arthur 's blue eyes settled on Merlin's, and he saw the exact moment where Merlin's hope broke. Not having the courage to witness the end of this, feeling equal sadness and guilt flowing him, so much that it could not be properly described, Arthur quickly left the tent not daring to look back.

Merlin felt like if someone had kicked him in the stomach, tears finally running freely as he stood rooted in the middle of the tent, silently watching the spot that Arthur had occupied. Anger and sadness bubbled inside him as he let himself fall ungracefully on the floor.

In frustration he threw his hands around himself and over his head, a wave of magic swept the floor. The table moved a whole meter to the side knocking two chairs back, a crystal goblet shattered, and the few candle lights keeping the darkness and shadows at edge died.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur wished he could be back in Camelot just so he could climb to the top of his tower and be left alone. He didn't want to see anyone. He felt like he was suffocating and he didn't know where to run to find shelter. He was alone, utterly alone in the middle of a camp that hated him and for a moment he wished he could just be a normal man. He often wondered if he had not been born a prince, would his life be simpler? Easier, somehow?

He sighed as he reflexively moved his hand to take his sword just to find it empty. He felt the need to kick something and he did, taking his anger into the nearest rock.

Merlin was asking for too much. He understood, he really did, but he didn't have the heart to just… lose his father, leave him in the hands of the druids. He still needed him; his advice and his guidance and just… just a hug. Just a smile and a pat on the back because he was proud of him. He was being selfish, incredibly so, but wasn't he allowed to just… _take a moment?_ A fucking _moment_ to think things through?! Between meeting a dragon, finding a druid camp, Merlin attacking Mordred, and Arya bloody throwing at his face a life-time truce he had barely had time to process things.

He didn't know when or how but his feet carried him to the entrance of the forest, he almost tripped in his haste and finally, he took notice of his surroundings, he nodded as he walked past the first line of trees. He didn't dare go too far. He just stepped inside and hid behind the nearest thick tree he could find, taking huge gulps of air as he sat heavily on the muddy floor.

He gave a frustrated yell. His brain working extra hours to grasp all the side effects of what had just happened. He felt like no matter the decision he would hate himself for taking it. He couldn't rule Albion—he refused—if it meant building it over the sacrifice of the last man on earth who was his family. His mother had died when he was born, he had no siblings, Morgana, his stepsister, a woman he had loved once just like his own blood, wanted him dead and Agravaine, his uncle, had died trying.

Losing his father will leave him alone.

And Arthur Pendragon was not ready for that.

"Such a peaceful night, isn't it?"

Arthur snapped his head to the voice so fast his neck hurt. He recognized the man. Iseldir. The old man was a few yards away, contemplating the sky from around the top of the trees, hands behind his back. A golden sphere of light was silently glowing above his head, functioning as a magical lamp. Arthur didn't say anything, stupidly wondering if he was talking to him. Of course he was. There was no one else here.

"I apologize, I—" He quickly stood up, not knowing if entering the forest was against some kind of rule.

"It's alright," Iseldir looked at him with a gentle smile, "After all the forest it's a great place to wander around, although I will advise you to not stray too far from the edges, the forest it's deceiving. Once Lyaa got lost here for a few days, I think."

Arthur stood there, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at his surroundings, he nodded but he wasn't entirely up for conversation, nor did he care, really, after an awkward moment he turned to leave. He was still not ready to face Merlin just yet but he wasn't going to stay around either.

"Mordred told me you went to see him."

Arthur froze in the middle of leaving, he didn't turn though, "Yes. I went to visit him."

"Why?"

Arthur looked over his shoulder before turning to face him, "I— I wanted to make sure he was alright, after all, it was entirely my fault this happened."

"How so?"

Arthur chose to lose this battle and decided to change the topic, "Arya said you trusted me and Merlin's destiny. You trust us to build Albion." He stated.

"I do."

"Why?" Arthur almost spat, "How can you be so sure about it?"

Iseldir shrugged with a smile playing on his face. Arthur narrowed his eyes. What an odd man, too stubborn to ask again Arthur turned for the second time when Iseldir moved inside the forest, startling him.

"I was going to a place— a little lake that I find incredibly useful to think around. I think you might be in need of it more than I do. Do you want me to show you? It's just a few minutes away from here. As you said, not a large forest, a bit deceiving but... I'll be your guide."

And Arthur, even to this day, doesn't know why he followed him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It turns out the little lake wasn't a lake. It was barely a pond. It was just a few steps wide and a few inches deep. He could jump it if he wanted. The little pond had seemed to make its home near a tall and wide tree, but all in all, the place lacked importance in and on itself. Arthur would have just passed the little pond without a second thought if Iseldir had not stopped him. The shiny ball of light hovered a few meters above them, illuminating their surroundings and reflecting the light back on the surface of the water.

Iseldir just turned his stare from the lake to Arthur in quiet mystery.

"This is it? The lake?" Arthur almost spat, indicating with a hand to the offending body of water, Jesus Christ, even Merlin's tears could make a bigger one! "I have seen pools of spilled milk wider than this."

Iseldir chuckled merrily, "I guess calling it a lake was a bit of an exaggeration."

Arthur huffed amused and crossed his arms, eyeing the dark edges of the forest around him "What is this place? Is the place druids use to… meditate or something?"

Iseldir raised his brows, "I come here to make decisions but mostly it's a solitary place. I bring Arya sometimes, a few Tensais if they ask, and sometimes, willing and curious ronins." He grinned.

"I'm not a ronin."

"Didn't say you were."

Arthur nodded briskly, feeling oddly out of place, but did not comment, for a few heavy seconds he pretended to be interested in the forest and what laid beyond it.

"Do you know how prophecies started, Prince Arthur?" Iseldir asked out of the blue and Arthur shook his head.

"No I—I've heard of them, about seers and sorcerers, Merlin has seen things too, apparently," he said, remembering bitterly, "Not that he shares much, though."

Iseldir nodded, "And with good reason, prophecies are scaring things, Arthur, but do you know how they were born?"

"Like… who said it first?" Arthur wondered out loud. "Who predicted it?"

"No, as if, how prophecies existed in the first place?"

Arthur shook his head, even if had tried to escape it, here was Iseldir, to remind him of his own prophecy and to why he was here to begin with.

If there was a God he certainly hated Arthur.

"I'm trying to escape one, I don't need the reminder," He said before thinking. Arthur felt like he could die from embarrassment, but he stayed motionless.

"It alright," Iseldir said gently, "My Ronins most of the time are too scared to comment or bicker with me. This is a good change." Iseldir motioned between Arthur and him with a hand before he settled his hands behind his back again, "You see, there's a legend, of a lake as wide as an ocean that used to exist in this land centuries ago. Stories say that whoever dared to look at it would be able to see the future; he would see what he missed the most, or what he wanted and wished to come true. He would be able to see everything… This lake held so much power people went mad. Thousands and thousands traveled around the kingdoms to be able to have a glimpse at its waters. All of them wanted to know their future, but well, even magic has its limits, I guess."

"What happened?" Arthur asked, feeling grateful for the little detour of his thoughts.

"Well, imagine I look inside and saw me buying myself a house, but then you look inside and you see yourself buying a house…. And then, imagine thousands of people looking inside and they see the same result. What would happen then?"

Arthur scrunched his nose, "There would be… way too many houses?"

Iseldir laughed and Arthur fought the impulse to not huff in annoyance. "No. It just proves that even if in the future we all buy a house there will be not enough houses, per say, and so some of us will have a different outcome then, and that would change the immediate future, don't you think?"

"Why would there not be enough houses?" Arthur asked confused.

"Maybe comparing destinies and futures with houses was a bad decision." Iseldir hummed.

"I do understand the point," Arthur's shifted his weight to his other foot, raising an arm lazily. "If everyone had access to their dreams, well, not everybody's dreams can come true, right? Not everybody can win."

If only.

Iseldir nodded, "That is correct, indeed. So, as I was saying, people went mad, they didn't understand why the lake lied and showed the truth at the same time. The lake only reflected their many paths in life; however, they didn't understand the difference then, between their dreams and what was to come. They began killing people, started to see stolen destinies when some of them obtained what they had seen, thinking the other had, somehow, taken what was theirs." Iseldir walked around the little space in the forest. "One day, one of the Seven Gods saw this and decided to put an end to it. So one night, when no human was around to witness it, he came down to earth, took all the water of the lake in his arms and took it with him, back to the kingdom of the Gods—"

Arthur was about to comment on that, but he wisely shut up.

"—However, the one coming down wasn't the most attentive of the Gods, so he didn't notice that in his hurry to take the lake away, he left the tiniest of drops—compared to him—behind. The next day the first to arrive to the lake were three brothers, who had traveled a great length to see their futures, they had stayed the night nearby, deciding to show up early before anybody else, and once they did they noticed that the lake was gone, on one night, the ocean had gone dry."

"What happened then? People just… forgot it?"

"People began arriving to find an empty crater, they became desperate. How to live their lives without knowing? Without their destinies and dreams sprayed in front of them for them to choose? They began searching for anything that could be rescued."

Arthur scoffed at his insides.

"It was the youngest brother of the three who found the little remains of the lake. He called their brothers and asked them what they should do about it. They all had different ideas and they couldn't agree on one route to take. The one in the middle wanted to build a fortress around it and charge people to come and see it."

At this Arthur blinked… where had he heard something of the like before? A fountain, maybe?

"The oldest wanted to create something with the water. He was a sorcerer and he had magic that could make good use of the magical properties of the water, an inventor he was. A creator. The first creator may I add."

Again…. A story popped inside Arthur's brain—something that showed the future?

Arthur gasped, interrupting Iseldir's story tale.

"Wait—wait, _wait,_ you are talking…. About the Ocean of the visions right? I know the place! It's on Orion's kingdom. Not an ocean but a little fountain inside his castle. Not many people have access to it. I thought it were rumors… he charges you in order to see your future? As if that could happen, I thought he had a seer working for him, a smart strategy to gain allies, every King before Orion has used the same scheme but — _are you serious_? You are telling me this lake _existed?"_

Iseldir just waited for Arthur to be done.

"And the magical object that shows the future. I read once about it in a book before my Father decided I was too old for them. The mirror of Erised. You look into it and it will show you the thing you most want. Your heart's desire. It's been lost for centuries…but that's impossible, such a thing cannot exist!"

And yet Arthur had talked with a Dragon, he remembered bitterly.

"Well, it's just a story, Arthur," Iseldir shrugged, "Not a living person has ever seen a God, and no one to this day has actually lived to tell the story of that lake disappearing or if it ever existed. I'm just sharing you this with you to take your minds off things, nothing else."

Arthur eyed the pond warily, taking a step back. "And what about the youngest? What did he do?"

Iseldir's eyes twinkled with hidden excitement, his smile growing wider, "He chose to be the caretaker of the pond, saying that at least part of something so magical should stay free for humanity with its rightful place in nature; not guarded and not in objects. His brothers took most of the water but they loved their brother, so they allowed him to have enough water to form, to this day, the most important and yet tiniest ponds in history."

Arthur's eyes grew wide as he felt his mouth fall open, he looked towards the pond just a step away from his feet and he visibly paled.

"Wait, but—you _said—"_

"That's how prophecies began circulating the five realms, centuries after that. And that young brother became the first druid. The very first sorcerer that guarded magic and nature for the benefit of Humanity; Iperol," Iseldir looked down at the pond and smiled, "My grand, grand, grand, and probably three hundred and seven more, grandfather."

Arthur's back collided against a tree; he opened and closed his mouth several times but nothing came out. He looked like the personification of a fish.

"So you see then, that this it's not a normal, average— how did you wisely called it? Ah, right, a pond the size of a pool of spilled milk."

For God's sake, life was seriously _not_ supposed to be this hard.

* * *

 **A/N** : Good things happen when you review because if you say something smart and witty you might see it written here! Hope some of you found your words!

 **A/N2** : SOOO?! DID I SURPRISE ANYONE? A tiny bit? In some part or another? The fight? THE TRUCE TO BUILD ALBION?! The ending?! The result of this chapter is already written, guys! I wrote this whole thing in a sitting along with Chapt 38 **_BUT_** I love cliffhangers. I'm sorry. Besides, I want to know your opinions first guys, what do you think will happen? (I already do but I want to see the different points of view you will have!) It's a lot to consider. Albion, Uther, Aithusa, the Druids as allies…honestly, it was a bit hard to choose what to do because I don't want to see either of them suffer but only one can win here.

Arya is a smart woman.

Yep, you don't need to wonder, Arthur will stare at his future/destiny/desires in the next chapter, also, definitely now it will be the last chapter with the druids. WE ARE GOING BACK TO CAMELOT. I think you will be surprised at what Arthur might see in the pond. Who knows.

And yeah, lots of Harry Potter in this chapter although I'm going to be entirely honest and say it wasn't part of the plan. I just thought of the pond… and then I said… let's add some background because I love stories. And let's have siblings. Three. Because that's always a good number. And then I was like, uhm… seeing the future and what you want? Just like the mirror of Erised!—And then I thought: LETS INCLUDE IT BECAUSE WHY NOT!

Honestly in my Story Line Iseldir was just going to drop Arthur there and say something as "just stare down at it" and suddenly two lines became like 4 pages.

Sorry for the long A/N! I like sharing the process of writing sometimes!

-Juliet'lovestory!-


	40. A Leap of Faith

A/N: This is **two chapters in one!** There are several breaks in the story so if you get bored it will be easier for you to read it by parts during the holidays! (Although I hope you don't get bored?)

ALSO. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR since I won't update again until January!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 40**

 **A Leap Of Faith**

Merlin was seated on the floor, he was too tired, too exhausted to even try to make it to a chair. After Arthur had left he had just deflated, his raw explosion of feelings slowly but surely had disappeared; all the ire, anger, and tension were gone from his body, leaving him quite empty, only with something heavy crushing him down by the chest.

It's the kind of feeling you get when you envision a plan and you are determined to see it through; you create your best strategy, you wear your best armor, you fight bravely, and yet, deep inside and from the beginning, you knew one hundred percent that you were going to fail.

That's how Merlin felt now.

To think just yesterday he had been training with Arthur in the outskirts of Ealdor, had it been really just yesterday? He felt like a year had passed since then, and a lifetime since he had told Arthur about his magic, and yet they still had to accomplish something. _Anything._ It seemed they were only going backwards, and the only step towards Albion they had managed to get, one that might actually _mean_ something, Arthur was going to refuse it.

Merlin wasn't even doubtful, _he was certain._

Merlin knew Arthur sometimes better than he knew himself. Asking Arthur to give up on Uther had been incredibly selfish, and despite that Merlin realized he wanted this to happen—he wanted the truce with the druids, he wanted Albion—but he knew now that it was an impossible possibility.

It hurt to think that the best thing that could happen to this land was Uther's Pendragon's death, but remembering the crushed look on Arthur's face spelled it for him: It wasn't going to happen.

A big part of Merlin understood, and he will support Arthur whatever his choice, but he deeply wondered if he was ever going to be able to truly forgive Arthur for this. Merlin knew this was the opportunity of a lifetime. Their chance to right all the wrongs that had been committed against magic in the name of Camelot. It meant forgiveness. It meant peace. It meant everything Merlin had ever wanted. Everything magical people had ever needed.

It would really be the beginning of Albion, the end of the darkest night.

And to throw all that away for _Uther?_

Despite the dislike he had towards the king he had to remind himself he was Arthur's father, honestly, Merlin thought, if this were the other way around and he was in the same position he wouldn't even hesitate. He would always choose his family, so why was he judging Arthur so harshly for doing the same?

A voice inside his head told him that his parents were not ruthless leaders and that their lives and decisions don't impact on thousands of people. Merlin pushed that thought away. If he wanted to keep supporting Arthur he needed to start accepting his decisions.

He sighed as he rubbed his temples, way easier said than done.

He dropped his hands to his lap and tensed when he heard the sound of the curtains being pushed aside as someone walked inside the tent. Merlin didn't bother to look up. He knew exactly who it was.

"Oh, for God's sake _Mer_ lin, get up from the floor, you look ridiculous, and that's saying something."

Merlin's shoulders dropped but he was still stubbornly looking down. A moment later he felt as someone swatted him on the head.

"Are you listening to me? No? Well, that's sadly not unusual."

Merlin muttered something unintelligible to himself; however, he did unfold his legs and finally looked up. Merlin blinked amazed, it was incredibly dark inside the tent, night must have fallen long ago. Arthur was there but Merlin was almost barely to see him, after a moment he saw as the prince resignedly dropped to the floor, mirroring Merlin posture as he faced him.

No one said anything for the longest of times, they were just quiet, avoiding each other's eyes. Merlin wondered where Arthur had wandered off all day. He wondered if he even wanted to know.

"Shut up, Merlin."

"I—I didn't say anything!"

"Even your silence is annoying."

"Prat." Merlin spat and Arthur chuckled at the easy banter. It had been a while.

Merlin finally sighed and tilted his head to the side, "Arthur, listen, I—"

"I know what you are going to say and it's alright—"

"It's not," Merlin said. Annoyed with the darkness around him his eyes shined gold. The lonely fire of the single candle in the tent multiplied, and soon several golden lights started dancing softly around them, "Arthur, I'm sorry. It's not—it wasn't alright. I should've never—"

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur sighed, and he said it so quietly, so… well, _weak_ , that Merlin actually did. The silence was not tense or awkward, on the contrary, it was almost welcomed. Apparently, after having hours to think about this they had both come to their own resolutions.

A resolution Merlin thought he could accept, but what Arthur said next he clearly didn't see it coming.

"I talked to Arya, she wants you to meet her in the forest in a few minutes," Arthur finally said as he looked down to his lap, clenching and unclenching his healed hand, "I order you to help her. Hatch the dragon egg or whatever it is that you have to do."

Merlin blinked several times, a few seconds passed before he gasped, looking around as if someone would pop out from nowhere to explain this parallel universe to him, "Wait—Y-You took the truce?"

Arthur didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"But— _why?_ Gods, Arthur, I thought,— I was so sure that you would refuse it! Are you certain of this?"

"…Yes."

Merlin didn't know if he wanted to know about this sudden change of decision, "I'm so sorry for putting you in this position, I—"

"Don't be, you already said everything you _clearly_ think," Arthur said as he looked at Merlin with a steady face, there was something _off_ about Arthur and Merlin couldn't for the first time ever, quite pinpoint what was bothering him. "And I think you might be right. For once."

Merlin's guilt was drowning him, "We should've never—you can't lose your father, Arthur. I was wrong before."

"I'm not losing anything," Arthur said in a whisper before he turned his eyes away and looked at the lights dancing around them, "He's still my dad… even if he isn't aware of it."

Merlin blinked, not liking his choice of words, "Arthur, what happened?"

"I talked with Iseldir," Arthur said, and his voice was laced with confusion, sadness, but most of all, painful resignation. Resignation was something Arthur Pendragon didn't know about so Merlin couldn't understand what was happening.

"He took me to this place in the forest where there's this stupid, _really stupid_ pond," Arthur gave a little hysteric laugh and Merlin thought Arthur had finally lost it, "And… he just left me _there_ and told me to think and meditate—and he said that if I needed help I should look at the pond. Apparently, it's magical. Stupid right? A freaking _pond._ The tiniest body of water you have ever seen, just… _lying there_! Throwing predictions to whoever dares to look down!"

"Arthur, _what happened?"_ Merlin placed a hand on top of Arthur's knee, Arthur wasn't looking at him, but for the first tinme Merlin saw his friend crumble a little. It had been quick but Merlin had seen it, and he had seen him this bad before, but that had been when Arthur had been talking about Edmund back in Ealdor. In a place Arthur was safe. Broken Arthur in the middle of _a druid camp_? Merlin didn't know what had happened or how to deal with this.

"Arthur?!"

"I saw… I wanted to understand," Arthur said quietly before taking a shaky breath, he pushed his shoulders back, steeling himself. "I never knew exactly why magic was banned or what could happen if I refuse magic now. So I looked at the pond and wondered… and the pond… _showed me_. The most… _ridiculous of things…"_

"Arthur, what did it show you?"

Merlin was going to kill Iseldir. Arthur was broken! It was worse than with Edmund somehow, Merlin could feel it in the aura around Arthur, in the way his shoulders were slumped down, his quiet, erratic breath and his fake laugh.

"Arthur, what—"

"It showed me Albion," Arthur said with gentle eyes but with the saddest smile Merlin had ever seen, "And I… I have never seen such a beautiful country before. There were magical schools. Kids were running with sticks in their hands. The buildings? They were marvelous. The castle was huge, twice its size, with towers as high as the sky… There were sorceress curing illnesses, there were normal people teaching manual crafts to sorcerers. I was king. You were my adviser. The army of Camelot had brave men, magical and not magical. It was a safe country… the kingdom I always envisioned. I want that to happen, Merlin. I wanted all of it."

Merlin blinked several times as his shoulders relaxed visibly, he gave Arthur a soft smile, "You are talking about magical schools… will they have books? Will I be in them? See? I told you we needed to write our adventures down."

Arthur groaned, " _You are impossible."_

"Sorry," Merlin gave him his best impish smile but it faded quickly, "You know, if you don't want to do this we don't have to, Arthur. I'm being honest. I'm sure Albion will come to existence, whatever we choose to do. There's always more than one path to do things."

"For once in your life stick to your words, Merlin," Arthur glared, "I know what you think about this, and honestly I don't know if I will be able to forgive myself for this but I know we have to do it."

Not being able to forgive himself for betraying his father or for actually taking the truce Merlin didn't ask.

They were quiet a long time after that, a languid sadness lingered in the air. Both aware of what this truce meant and what this silence entitled.

"I wish I could have seen it too," Merlin finally whispered, "Albion."

"You will, in the future, I'll make sure of that," Arthur promised, all traces of happiness gone from his face, "Merlin, ever since magic entered my life I don't know what I'm doing half the time. I don't know if every choice we take is a step forward or not. But… when I saw it… all the people we helped, everything we did… I realized—" At this Arthur gave a sad chuckle, "I just… kind of understood, for a brief moment… that I was born to do this. _You_ were born to do this. You were born to do great things, Merlin, and I understood that if I don't do this… no one else will. And who knows what the consequences would be."

"What about… what about your father then? About the vase?"

Arthur gave a long sigh, "I'm not giving up. I think I have something in Camelot that Arya might want to take in exchange of the vase once everything here has calmed down, but that might take a few months until things settle down here and in Camelot, we still have Morgana to worry about."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Arthur said as he abruptly stood up, blinking furiously, the lights going out of his way to avoid burning him, "Although I have one thing to ask from you."

"Anything."

Arthur walked to the table and pretended to read the papers lying on top, "You will apologize to Mordred before the meeting with Arya."

"Arthur— _are you serious_?"

"And you will do it with a smile, you hear me? Give the kid some healing potions and cure him if that's what it takes. Even bring him some pastries if you manage to find some, _no_ , don't make that face, I'm deadly serious about this," Arthur's stare was so strong and his voice filled with so much determination Merlin didn't object right away. "We won't leave this place until you do, I don't care how long it takes. Mordred is an _innocent boy_ and you are Emrys, so you will act your age and position here _and apologize_. Do we have an agreement?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes, looking to the side.

"Merlin, do _we have_ an agreement _?"_

Merlin already hated the idea, but it was a small price to pay for what Arthur had just agreed to. He got up from the floor and raised his arms in surrender, "If that's what it takes, I'll do it."

Arthur looked at Merlin's blue eyes for a long time, searching for something and for a second no one moved, only the warm lights dancing around the tent.

"Very well," He said satisfied, "Now go. Arya is waiting for you."

Merlin hesitated on his feet, not sure whether he should really leave or not. Merlin felt like they still had thousands of things to talk about and yet Arthur was cutting the conversation short. He didn't even want to know about Mordred anymore—not that Merlin complained about that.

The vision of Albion had truly moved him that much?

"Just leave already, _Mer_ lin,"

Merlin opened and closed his mouth twice before accepting that this was truly happening, with one last thank you and a smile towards his friend the sorcerer left the tent. Mersan was there waiting for him along with Elaine, hidden excitement showing in her green eyes as she hugged a white dragon egg to her chest.

Merlin looked back at the tent for one last moment before he turned and followed the druid child towards the dark woods along the TEnsai, having to leave Arthur alone for now.

The moment Merlin left Arthur lost his bravado, his steeliness, and his pride. He slumped into a chair, letting the air in his lungs go. He sat there, motionless as his eyes prickled with tears. Then one tear rolled down his cheek and the next followed, he cried silently as he so often did nowadays.

A quiet sob escaped him as he pushed the heel of his hands against his eyes. Stubbornly trying to stop crying just by sheer power of will, sad tears mixing up with angry tears. Arthur was angry. Angry with the damned pond. Angry with absolutely everything that had led him to this moment.

He blinked the tears away and looked back at the entrance of the tent, to the spot Merlin had disappeared to.

He had lied.

He had not seen Albion.

He had not seen magical schools and kids running around.

He had not seen any of that.

What he saw he was sure it would haunt him until the day he died.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You mean—?!" Arthur shrieked, although if you ask him he would say he didn't even stutter.

Iseldir just nodded, hands behind his back as he walked around with slow steps. Arthur looked at the pond from his safe place against the tree. Was he really contemplating magical water? A pond capable of telling him his desires, his future… _his destiny?_

"Usually the pond shows you what you need to see, Arthur, not what you wish. You see, it gives you images, glimpses of what is yet to pass depending on the needs you have, on the thoughts that surround your soul and heart. That's why if you come to it with your deepest fears, it will show you an answer accordingly to them."

Arthur blinked as he took one small step forward.

"But what if… what if I'm not ready to see what I need to see?" Arthur finally asked, trying to recover from his shock.

Iseldir smiled knowingly, "That is exactly what drove people mad, Arthur. Not everybody is ready to see what they need to see. They all _want_ to see, but wanting and needing are two different things, however, the pond is always a great helper in the midst of tough decisions."

Arthur hummed, half listening as he looked down at the water, he was just two steps away now.

"And something tells me, young prince, that you need to make an important one."

And with those last words, Iseldir left.

Arthur took two steps back alarmed when he looked around to find himself alone. He called for Iseldir but he got no response, only the night sounds to make him company… and the light. The bulb of firelight had stayed with him, levitating on top of the water, almost beckoning him forward.

Arthur shook his head, this was ridiculous.

"The future, huh?" He called around, but he got no response from his snarky remark and soon his face grew somber. He took one step forward, he could almost glimpse his reflection.

The future.

He crossed his arms and walked the last step towards the pond with hidden curiosity, and finally, he got a glimpse of something, whoever, he was slightly disappointed when he only saw his reflection staring back. For the first time in a long time, he got a vague glimpse of his dark hair. He did look different.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, a flash of color inside the water alerting him of an intruder. He looked around, he was sure it had been the reflection of a body, his hands were up and ready to fight but nothing came to attack him. He held his breath to hear better, but besides the lullaby of the leafs of the trees, nothing could be heard. After a few minutes of tense waiting, he realized he was truly alone.

With a knowing feeling and a knot on his throat Arthur walked back to kneel by the pond, not really making eye contact with himself in the water, was he ready for this? Probably not, besides, he had already made his decision, hadn't he? He wasn't going to take the truce.

And yet… here he was. He hummed in ponderation; maybe the pond will show something interesting, something that could help Arthur and Merlin in the future and—

And then he felt stupid. This thing probably didn't even work. The ocean of visions never existed… the mirror of Erised was just a child story. The fountain was just an alibi for Oman's country.

He was being naive and maybe this pond was just some sort of test.

He scoffed, annoyed with himself. He was thinking too much. He had fought dragons, he had made _peace_ with said dragon, he had fought wars and had accepted Merlin's magic… surely he could do _this._

"This is just water Arthur, just… _do it."_

And down he looked.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yells.

That's the first thing that Arthur took the notion of. He knew that kind of yells very well. They were cries of war and the sound ringed in his ears.

For the longest second, all Arthur could see were blurs of movement, unable to identify where he was, or what was he seeing before it all began making sense.

And once it did, he blinked several times, _unable_ to take it all in.

It was chaos, in the most detailed of ways.

He saw war.

He was, in fact, right at the center of it.

He was standing in the middle of a huge valley, not a tree to be seen in yards and yards, all he saw were bodies fighting, knights, civilians, druids. So much movement, so much noise as the warriors fought. Arthur quickly took several steps back avoiding a man riding a horse, stumbling back in his hastiness to get away.

When he blinked again the noise had almost died, the sudden change leaving his head reeling, suddenly there was too much space where the bodies had been once so close to one another. Too much quiet when there had been so many different noises.

A moment later he realized whatever this was… it was already too late.

Arthur had been in enough wars and enough fights to know when a war was over. And this one was. This was certainly nor the start or the peak, it was the end. The fights were scarce now, just a few men fighting here and there for one final blow at the edges of the field. No. Not the middle but the reluctant end. Where people have already retreated and only the stubborn remains to fight, ready to die nobly by the hands of the winning party… in the end, just bodies left behind.

Arthur was standing at a very particular bloody end of a fight.

He didn't know why he wasn't panicking, he should be, he was confused, disconcerted, but he did not feel in danger. Somehow he was painfully aware this was not real and yet he felt it so vividly he could taste it, he could _feel_ it in his bones. He could smell the burnt air and perfectly see the empty lifeless eyes staring back from the ground as he eerily stood in the middle of the bloodied field.

He began walking. He saw dead friends, and he stumbled on his feet when he began having flashbacks. Quick images of information. It blurred his vision and he fell to his knees.

War. A druid he didn't know along with Arya declaring war against Uther.

His Father; dead. They killed them. He has been dead for several years, leaving him with a kingdom he felt too young yet to rule.

Arthur unable to keep his promise to Arya and going into a war against them.

Merlin. Merlin becoming a warrior, hiding his identity until it was safe to announce it.

Leon; he looked so old, however, he still held himself strong, leader of the knights… he died the second year of the war.

Gwaine leaving Camelot; he didn't trust Arthur anymore. He didn't agree with this war, and so, it was a war he was not willing to fight. Gwen, leaving Camelot for another kingdom, seeking protection.

Arthur blinked, and he was brought back to the field. His heart was racing, as if he had just ran a thousand miles, clearing his head he looked up. The field was almost empty now, the bodies still remained, a few knights—his knights of Camelot—were walking around the field looking for survivors.

And then, he saw the most surreal of visions.

He saw himself walking among the bodies, older now… but still him.

"What _on earth_?" He whispered but no one heard him.

This Arthur looked so different, he hadn't grown that much, just a couple of years, and yet he saw himself moving as if he had lived a thousand instead. He was battered; his clothes stuck to him with blood as he walked. King Arthur, who now sported a few strands of white hair, was tightly holding an equal bloody sword in his hand. He recognized the sword, it was _his_ sword, the sword that at the moment was resting inside a rock. So he had managed to get it out.

And yet the most horrific thing, even worse than the bodies on the field, was the cold, dead blue eyes he was having trouble thinking as his. Arthur noticed that there was no trace of the man he thought he himself was. Or that he hoped one day he could become.

This Arthur looked tired, old... and somehow pitiful to look at. He looked distant. Cold. His eyes passing dead faces as if he was seeing ripped furniture. He looked not exactly brave, but feral.

Arthur followed his other's movement in shock until King Arthur finally stopped his pacing and looked down, finally, King's Arthur eyes shined with something close to sadness. Arthur dared to walk a bit closer and he gasped.

It was Lancelot, he was barely breathing, eyes closed, but alive. For the quickest of seconds, King Arthur began to say something but before he could speak Lancelot's chest stopped moving.

Lancelot was dead. Just like that.

"Lancelot?!" Arthur called, however, no one in the field answered him, not even King Arthur, unable to see or hear him. King Arthur kneeled beside Lancelot for a few moments. Arthur did the same by the other side. Shocked to the bones.

Arthur reminded himself that Lancelot— _his_ Lancelot— was alive so he quickly stumbled away from the sight. "Iseldir?" He called in a whisper, before he yelled harder, "Iseldir! Get me out of here!"

Arthur's legs gave up on him and he kneeled on the ground, neck pushed back to look up at the sky as he breathed harshly. A spark of panic was rising in his chest. How does one stop having visions? When is enough, enough? And more importantly, what this war meant? Why was he even fighting?

Not knowing what to do his eyes swept the field trying to calm himself. It really looked like the battle was over.

He heard the rustle of clothes and he turned just in time to see King Arthur speak, it was soft and yet Arthur heard it clearly. "Merlin?" King Arthur asked to the wind, almost in a daze staring down at Lancelot before looking around, shaking his head and walking away from the body of what was once a friend, "Merlin!"

At the name of Merlin, Arthur perked up, standing up to his feet as both Arthurs looked around the field for him. Was Merlin here? Arthur wondered in panic, the idiot didn't even know how to hold a sword correctly, was he even allowed to use magic?!

A moment later they heard a yell. Both Arthurs tensed, one unaware of the other, however, both perfectly aware of who was yelling. Their blood froze as chilling panic took over them, knowing that voice perfectly well.

"Merlin!" They yelled in unison as they ran up a little hill to look down.

And in this future, or vision, or whatever Arthur was experimenting, what triggered him the most was the sight of Merlin being impaled by the last retreating druid. It was almost surreal, to see the end of the lance stick past his friend's chest and out his back. The bloody metal shining in the last rays of the sunset.

"Merlin!" He gasped horrified as he willed his feet to move forward. "No!"

"NO!", And he saw as the Arthur in this vision ran as fast as his legs could carry him. "MERLIN!"

They both saw as the druid looked startled towards the upcoming king, he turned towards Merlin again, said some last words that Arthur couldn't hear as Merlin gurgled blood out of his mouth, his eyes grew huge, then the druid soldier dropped the body of Merlin unceremoniously—lance still sticking out—to the ground. Even from afar Arthur knew it was too late.

When King Arthur arrived by Merlin's side he was already gone.

Arthur stayed glued to his spot, unable to stare as his friend fought for a few more seconds on this earth. Arthur was seeing red as his eyes watched the druid man that had just… just… _killed_ his friend. The druid soldier was now yards away, he turned one last time to look at his actions before he began running to the woods.

Arthur leaned down to take the nearest bloodied sword and began running after him, running past Merlin and past the grieving Arthur from the future, who was holding Merlin to his chest, asking him to come back.

Arthur forgot this was a vision, a dream, something that had yet to happen.

 _He felt it._ He felt the pain and the sadness of what he had just seen. It was a raw feeling that was eating him alive.

And even worse, he had recognized the druid before he escaped. Those eyes… years later, Mordred will still have the same strange eyes.

The druid soldier that killed Merlin was Mordred.

Arthur was going to kill him for what he did.

And suddenly everything changed, his body felt heavier, his vision blurred, the air felt less stiff, the noise quieted and the sun gave way to the moon. In a second Arthur was back in the present, deep into the woods of the druid camp, but this time, somehow, everything felt more real. His senses were aware of every little detail; the rustle of the wind against his hair, his wet palms from supporting himself out the water. He was lying on his chest, arms bracing himself up, arms tingling with the effort of supporting in own weight as he stared at his face on the crystal pond; he could only see his troubled reflection now, the water now clean of images and eerily still. Arthur quickly rolled to his side, still breathing heavily.

Giving himself a few minutes, lying on his back, trying to decipher the meaning of what he has just seen….he realized that if there was one thing he was sure of; was that this was a future he never wanted to see.

And he will do everything to stop it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Is it true? I can't see anything!" Saimri whined as she watched from afar as Arya talked with Merlin and Arthur in the open of the field. "I can't believe I missed the hatching last night!"

"Shut up, you don't let me hear anything," Damian grumbled as Shuri by the other side of him rolled his eyes. "Where were you, anyway?"

"Someone had to stay with Mordred, alright? Linorien put me on duty," Saimri sighed as she tried to get a look around their shoulders.

All the ronins were gathered around a tent trying to get a glimpse of The Prince of Camelot and Emrys, apparently, several things had passed overnight, not only had Emrys gone to visit Mordred, but also he had left to hatch the century-old dragon egg. And just a few moments ago Shuri said she had a vision of a great announcement happening today. Something even bigger than a dragon now living in the druid camp, she said.

As for Elaine, she was nowhere to be seen, probably still in the forest, where she would be staying until the newborn dragon was strong enough to be around, seeing it hatch had been a marvelous sight. Shuri was still low-key excited. A white dragon living with the druids! Aithusa, Merlin had named her.

"I see you are all doing your duties, as I commanded."

The ronins turned, their yells frozen on their throats.

"We were just—"

"Nothing," Mersan narrowed her eyes at her ronins before she sighed, resigned, "I thought seeing Emrys yesterday hatch _a dragon egg_ would deter you from sneaking around the camp. I was wrong. _Clearly._ What happened now?"

"Shuri had a vision, about an announcement, and since Emrys announced he was leaving today we just wanted to know," Damian said not trying to even hide it anymore, "We might not get another chance to talk with Emrys, so…"

Mersan wanted to tell her ronins that stalking wasn't considered talking but she kept quiet, she placed her hands on her hips and looked to where Arthur and Arya were talking with a quiet Merlin in-between.

"C'mon, we all have been called to a meeting," Mersan said as she clapped her hands twice, "Whatever the announcement is you will hear it there. See? Arya is already coming this way."

"Do you think he will say he might be staying to teach us something?" Lyaa asked Mersan, swinging her bow as she walked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm sure we will not be disappointed."

She was right.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The whole camp grew quiet after the news of a truce.

Arya had her hands behind her back as she talked with a strong voice, explaining in short but quick facts what had transcended yesterday and why she had offered her help. She talked about Albion and about futures and prophecies, about children being free and magic. About how two worlds could perfectly fit.

"And we have, in front of us, the ultimate example," And with a long movement of her arm, Arya motioned for Arthur and Merlin, who were behind her back, side by side, "We have Arthur Pendragon and Emrys. They both come from different worlds, and yet, they fight together as one to bring peace and magic back to this land. They are friends, brothers despite their differences and stronger because of them. I choose to believe in them. In their future. Despite prophecies and despite past sins."

Merlin was quiet beside Arthur, he felt guilty for being so exhilarated about this when Arthur seemed so down, at least to his eyes, however, when Arthur turned to face him he scoffed.

"Smile, Merlin. No one died, you look like you are at a funeral," Arthur rolled his eyes and clapped just in time with the rest of the crowd. Merlin blinked, he had missed the last part of the speech.

Arthur by his side laughed, the noise dying in the thundering applause Arya was getting.

"And you want a book to be written when you are not even paying attention, idiot?" Arthur mocked but at that moment Merlin just pointed behind his back.

Arthur turned slowly and saw that everybody was waiting for him to move. Arthur coughed and walked to Arya's side when she beckoned him to the center, dozens of eyes following his every movement.

Arthur was wearing some fresh clothes, nothing as luxurious as what he usually wore but enough to make him look every inch of the prince he was. Face unreadable but kind as he faced the crowd.

Everybody was holding their breath now.

"Are you ready to make history, Arthur?" Arya whispered only to him, even behind all the bravado Arthur could still see her tension and uncertainty, just as he knew she could feel his.

"I don't know about history," Arthur said, "But I do know enough about you, Arya, and your people. Enough to make a change and take a leap of faith. If that will be part of the history or not… only time will tell."

Arya didn't smile but her eyes did as she turned to her people, "This truce will hold until the last breath of Arthur Pendragon, may we honor our words and actions, so they can speak for us from this moment forward in hopes to bring peace and magic back to this land. May Emrys and Arthur be blessed to follow their own path, and always be enlightened in the darkest of times."

With those words, Arya turned towards Arthur, a ring between her hands.

"This ring belonged to one of the first druids and the last one to have a cordial alliance with a king," Arya explained as her eyes grew gold. Already words of excitement and gaps began to be heard around the crowd. Arthur watched as the rusted and almost black ring lifted slowly and peacefully in the air, merrily swirling around as the dark stained gold turned bright one again and the blue stone in the middle shined in the light of the morning. Arya took it with such reverence Arthur wondered if it could break.

Her eyes turned back to gray after a moment, and when she opened her hands Arthur could barely perceive that the blue stone inside the ring had something swirling inside it. Water? No. Not water. He almost gasped. _Magic._

And before his eyes the high priestess of the druids took one step back and kneeled, head bowed to the floor as she raised her hands to him, the solid ring staring up at him. Everybody else around the field kneeled too. He realized that they did not do it to honor him, not in the slightest, they did it to honor Arya. There were still sore looks around the crowd but as any great change Arthur knew he would find resistance.

Arthur's eyes quickly surveyed the crowd before he looked back to Merlin, who was grinning with unshed tears and nodded in approval when their eyes met. He was starting to kneel when Arthur shot him a glare.

Merlin blinked confused, but once he understood he just nodded and in the midst of a crowd kneeling Merlin and Arthur stood tall. Arthur just couldn't think of Merlin kneeling before him any longer. This trip, this adventure, these past few days, and this alliance had broken that taboo between them.

They both had changed.

Merlin was not a servant anymore, he was his friend, his ally, and even though this alliance was being sworn to him and had cost him dearly, he realized that this was a path they were both destined to walk.

"I gift this ring as a token of our alliance, King Arthur, King of the druids, and yours will it be for as long as you live."

There was silence for a few seconds until;

"Long live King Arthur!" Arthur didn't need to look to know who had yelled. He smiled against his will.

A small chorus of 'Long live King Arthur' followed. Arthur smiled inwardly as he helped Arya to her feet.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 40.**

 **A Leap Of Faith ll**

Merlin and Arthur were in the cave by the edge of the lake that functioned as the secret entrance to the druid camp. Only Iseldir, Arya, Mersan, Linorien and the twins had accompanied them to bid them goodbye. Arya had invited them to stay longer for a celebration, however, Merlin and Arthur knew time had run out for them long ago, Camelot and Morgana were their priority now and so they needed to go on with their plans.

"I hope you have a safe trip home," Mersan said with kind eyes, "Despite the, well, _troubles_ we encountered I think it all worked for the better in the end."

"I still can't believe all this just happened in two days though," Linorien said quietly as she turned towards Arthur, "You came inside our camp as just Emry's friend and you leave as King of the Druids."

"Those are some goals right there." Saimri whispered and Linorien and Mersan both sighed.

Merlin managed a smile while Arthur was trying to not look as sad as he felt, leaving the vase behind was still a weight in his shoulders and despite the truce, he felt like he had just lost some big battle. He has still not giving up hope. He was getting his Father back, one way or the other. But without the vase, he just hoped Merlin could find another way, as he promised.

"It certainly made the camp a bit more interesting," Iseldir said, "This means a new beginning for our people, one we all should be grateful for, how that happened is beyond discussion now."

"It's a new beginning to all of us." Arthur nodded.

"I hope one day you will be able to visit us again, my students are a bit disappointed with your sudden departure," Mersan said to Merlin who began a talk with both the Tensais about future plans of coming back to teach the ronins and he asked Linorien some quick questions about healing magic, offering her a place in Camelot if she ever wanted to go and meet the royal physician.

Arya and Iseldir were discussing with the twins, both looking very disappointed that, apparently, no 'Alliance celebration party' was going to be held.

Arthur stared down at his ring curiously. Now, in the darkness of the cave, he could see the blue light shining brighter than in daylight.

"It's condensed magic," He was startled when one of the twins answered while the other looked at him up and down, like searching for something she could not quite see, "The light grows stronger when you are near a druid camp. It's like a map— if you know how to use it."

Arthur nodded stiffly, lowering his hand that somehow felt heavier after that information, "Thank you… Uhm, "

"Saimri," The girl said raising a hand.

"I remember you both, you were in the… talk with Arya," Arthur said and the twins exchanged a look.

"I think I owe you an explanation for that," Arya sighed as she placed herself behind the twins, who looked low key nervous, the conversation the Tensais were having with Merlin behind him quieted, "Shuri and Saimri have a set of powers than even I find quite exceptional. Saimri can tell when one person is lying, while Shuri can see the future five or ten minutes in advance."

"Not all the time," Shuri said quickly, "Just… it just happens."

"They are two of my greatest allies in this camp," Arya said proudly, "They were the principal reason we all druids decided to trust you, Arthur, they both saw your true intentions."

Arthur looked at the girls as he tried to process what he had just been told. Could they really see the future?! His eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he looked towards Saimri, who could tell lies apart from truth.

Could that… _was that even possible?!_

Saimri smirked, "We can test it, if you want, It's alright I'm used to it."

"I—uh, I would rather not." Arthur said.

"And you just lied." Saimri said with a smirk.

"It's alright, Saimri," Merlin interceded, "He's just stubborn but deep inside he's always like a curious student, once you get him to talk he won't stop."

"Shut up, Merlin. I do not do such thing," He glared over his shoulder but by the way Saimri smiled Arthur knew she knew he was lying.

It was amazing.

And Arthur had never wanted to leave this place more than ever.

"Can I ask a question?" Shuri interrupted quickly, Arthur nodded gratefully, "Can we visit Camelot one day?"

"Shuri, you can't—" Arya began

"Of course, if Arya allows it you can stay at the castle to visit Merlin. This applies to all druids who wish to visit my kingdom."

At this everyone looked his way, even Merlin, and Arthur found himself explaining against his best judgment, twirling the ring around his finger.

"This truce we made today goes both ways. We are allies and I want you to consider Camelot a safe place to visit. We are still a long way to bring magic back and create Albion, I'm afraid. I need to work with my people, my father— it might take a few years but I can assure that as long you look for my help, help will be given."

"I'm glad we made this truce, Arthur Pendragon." Arya nodded proudly as she turned towards Merlin, "You were right about him, Emrys, he's a trustworthy man, a good friend. I'm sure he will be a fine leader and ally."

"Meh," Merlin did a so-so sign and chuckled at the betrayed look on Arthur's face. The twins laughed and the adults smiled; it was a strange sight, the pair of them.

At that moment Lyaa came running inside the cave, everybody turned towards her.

"Arya, you are being called by the elders, they want to discuss some things… about, well—" Lyaa turned towards the prince and the sorcerer and grimaced, "Today's events."

Arya nodded as she had been expecting this. "Very well. Mersan, Linorien, gather the rest of the Tensais and order a meeting by the woods."

Both Tensais nodded, and after their quick farewells, they left the cave along with Lyaa, who gifted Arthur a very nicely crafted arrow.

"What for?" He asked confused taking the arrow gingerly with one hand as he twisted it to see it better. It was beautifully crafted.

"That's the arrow I almost impaled you with," Lyaa stated as if she was saying how was the weather today. Merlin spluttered a laugh, "They say it's good luck to own a weapon that almost killed you."

And with a last wave , he left along with a very confused Mersan. She would never, ever, truly understand her ronins.

Arthurs shot Merlin a shrug and placed the arrow around his belt.

"Well, we have entertained you long enough as it is. I'm truly sorry that you can't stay any longer, but I understand the needs of a country better than most," Arya said with a slight smile on her face as she placed a firm hand on each of the friends' shoulders, "May we meet again, allies."

"Likewise."

With one last nod she turned and left.

Finally, only Iseldir and the twins were in the cave. Even though Merlin was a magical creature he wasn't druid so wasn't able to move the boat across the water even if he wanted so the twins were in charge of transporting them to the other side of the lake so they could continue their way.

Both friends turned to the boat as the twins climbed inside it.

 _Emrys, I would want to speak with you_

Merlin shuddered involuntary, still not used to being called that way. He turned back to face Iseldir. After a moment of confusion Iseldir beckoned Arthur forward too.

"Did Arya ever tell you how the vase worked?" He asked impassibly.

"You mean she actually managed to find a cure?" Merlin asked marveled but Iseldir shook his head.

"No, only how it functions. It's quite amazing how a magical object can change through the years, very strange and difficult topic to understand…" Iseldir pondered more to himself before he clasped his hands behind his back, "You see, the vase works with the same payment, however, instead of healing, now it deteriorates."

"What do you mean _, deteriorate_?" Arthur asked with crossed arms.

"In the past it was used to heal people's bodies, now it destroys them starting from the most fragile part of a human body; the brain. I'm afraid the vase it's not a blessing anymore, but a curse."

Merlin grimly thought that the name Vase of The Death now fitted it perfectly.

"You mean… _it gets worse? "_ Merlin asked not daring to look at Arthur.

Iseldir nodded with a grim face, lips pressed into a thin line, "It might take a few months, but—well, we can't be sure of the effects since it's the first time we have analyzed one. May I ask, Arthur? What was the first sign that you noticed on your Father? Did he do anything out of ordinary that made you realize he was sick?"

Arthur hesitated for a long time, "He began… he began forgetting things he loved."

Iseldir nodded, humming in comprehension, "Then I must warn you to expect worse as the months go by, Arthur Pendragon, he will not die, not suffer any pain, but his mind and memories might began to fade, I don't know what power the vase has now, if he will have physical repercussion only time will tell."

Even if he was talking with Arthur his eyes were fixed on Merlin's.

 _The king might begin to lose sight of who he is, Emrys, losing yourself is the worst kind of punishment, however, I must warn you; a King is always a King, even if he's mad. I'm afraid that if the case gets too extreme your actions should rise to the needs of your people._

Arthur gave a shaky nod, oblivious to the mental conversation between sorcerers, "I thank you, for the advice."

Merlin looked sideways to Arthur before he looked to the ground; _I know…_

Iseldir nodded, finally looking at Arthur, "I thought you deserved to know."

"Then how does the vase works?" Merlin asked out loud, "What do you give in exchange? Can many people be affected by it? Or can it only have one victim at a time? Can it be broken in any way? Can the spell be reversed to be what it once was?"

Iseldir chuckled at the river of questions, "Emrys, reverting a spell this old will take the same amount of time, I'm afraid. Longer than you and I will live. As for the payment, as long as Arya could tell, it did not change. The one that puts the blood in the vase loses half his life, while, of course, the one on the other side loses their mental health. Although she thinks the vase can only have one victim at a time."

Iseldir could see as Arthur's brain began working and he stopped those thoughts from being uttered, "It's not that simple, Prince Arthur, even if you put inside the blood of someone else it might don't work. The vase, just as most druids objects, have their base on emotions. The vase must feel that your intentions are true for it to work."

"I want to save him!" Arthur said in a loud voice, startling the twins on the boat while his voice echoing around the small cave, "Isn't that enough?"

"But who do you hate so much, that you will _willingly_ give half your life?" Iseldir asked. The silence was long after that, "You said Morgana did this? Was she the one who placed the blood of Uther inside it?"

"No, no, she's too clever, too smart." Merlin sighed as he crossed his arms, "It was Agravaine, I'm sure the idea was hers but the one putting the blood inside it? Agravaine. Definitely. He hated Arthur and Uther enough to for it to work."

"And where is he now?"

"Dead," Arhus answered stoically, "So you mean to tell me he died because of the vase?"

Iseldir shrugged, "I'm afraid that's a question I can't answer, if he died because of the payment or other reasons, or if it was faith that this was meant to happen or not is one of the many things we might never know."

Arthur crossed his arms in deep thought. So his father could be saved… with a price. He sighed, feeling a new burden on his shoulders. It was too late to think about this now, the vase was with Arya and so it will be for the time being. He sighed as he passed a hand through his hair, his arms feeling empty without the reassuring weight of the golden object.

"Rest assured that the vase will be well protected, Arthur, now, I'm afraid you must depart if you want to arrive at Camelot before nightfall."

Finally, both friends climbed inside the boat as the twin's eyes began shining gold.

"And Emrys…" Iseldir called from the shore. Merlin turned as the boat began floating away.

 _Don't forget where your loyalty lies now._

"May we meet again."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Have a safe travel home, Emrys," they twins waved as Arthur and Merlin disembarked, it was then when one of the twins handed them a bag that looked heavy just by looking at it, "And here, a present from all the ronins. It's a satchel filled with food, I would warn you not to open it right away," She said when Merlin carefully took the thing away from her hands, "It's really heavy but we hope it will last you the rest of your trip."

Clearly, these kids had no idea where Camelot was but Merlin was not complaining.

"We hope you can come and visit us soon," Shuri smiled softly, "Sadly, I can't look that far into the future."

"I will, I promise," Merlin said quickly, a bit flustered with all the attention he kept on getting, "I'm sure Arthur will give me some free time… eventually."

"Eventually," Arthur grumbled good-naturedly as Merlin turned to talk with the girls.

Arthur softly smiled at the interactions of the sorcerer and witches. Watching Merlin die had moved something within him, and even though he would die before telling Merlin what he saw in the pond, Arthur was content with his decision, Merlin deserved to live for as many years as he could get.

Life would be a very dark place without Merlin.

"Thank you, really," Merlin smiled brightly to the twins, however, it vanished a little when he saw the silent pledge in Shuri's eyes, he turned towards Arthur who shot Merlin a glance that clearly said; ' _Don't you dare leaving without saying something!_ ' Merlin dropped to his knees to be at her level, she was still sitting on the boat.

"I know you have many questions about your powers, both of you do. I'm sorry I didn't stay as long as I should have but whenever is safe for Linorien to travel to Camelot tell her to bring you both, that way we may be able to study your talents and maybe work a way for you to be able to manage them better," Merlin offered, "Your magic it's not a burden."

"Would you really do that?" Shuri asked quietly and Merlin nodded, "T—that would be great."

"Your powers are a blessing, _please_ don't forget that," Merlin said as he awkwardly patted her hands before he rose to his feet.

"It's hard at times," They said in unison.

"We live in a cave, away from the real world," Shuri stated, "There's a reason for that—"

"Magic it's not evil," Arthur interrupted, taking the heavy satchel from the floor and passing it around his shoulder. "So neither are you. Just because people can't understand it doesn't mean we have to fear it, or undermine you."

The twins looked at Arthur again, surprised, "You are not lying," Saimri stated.

"Of course I'm not. Magic doesn't make someone evil; the same way me holding a sword doesn't make me a bad person, it's the wielder, not the weapon, that is important."

The twins nodded in quiet amazement.

"C'mon Merlin, we need to get going," Arthur said looking up at the sun, "It's almost midday."

The twins waved as the boat started to make its silent way to the waterfall again.

"Emrys, careful on the way home!" Shuri yelled as an afterthought. She was far enough already, making it hard to understand, "—turn right!"

Merlin and Arthur waved at them and in silence before they began making their way home.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They had not even made it five minutes into the forest when Arthur complained about being hungry.

Typical.

"Well, good thing those kids thought about us!" Merlin said as he grabbed the satchel from Arthur and began looking inside the bag himself, maneuvering to not spill anything on the floor; "Look at this! The girls were not kidding! A couple of apples, bread, some cheese… wow, there's more food in here than what we can eat. Well, maybe."

"Merlin, quiet," Arthur raised a hand, he didn't know why, but something was unsettling him. He looked around but didn't hear or see anything in the woods. Merlin kept on babbling. He forced himself to relax. Was his imagination playing with him? The war he saw in his head just the night before was still playing with his emotions whenever he remembered it, he barely slept that night, whenever he tried to he saw the emotionless eyes of Merlin and he would wake up.

He scrubbed his face with his hands, ignoring what Merlin was saying.

"Merlin, did we leave the horses by the right side or the left side of this path?" Arthur finally sighed.

"Left," Merlin said automatically as he followed Arthur out of the path and inside the forest, head half inside the satchel, "Look, strawberries! It's not even season yet! Give them to me and I will do my chores for a week in Camelot without complaining."

"Just help me find our horses and we can call it even," Arthur turned around a few bushes when he heard the loud thud of something hitting the floor followed by Merlin's loud yell. He turned on instinct, ready to fight whatever and whoever was attacking Merlin—the vision playing vividly on his mind— when he saw the reason why Merlin had yelled.

The bag that Merlin had been holding was lying on the floor, food spilling out of it. Neither of them cared about that, though, because there, buried between fruits and bread…

Was the vase.

The golden vase was merrily shining from between a loaf of bread and a pile of apples.

Arthur thought that the world had stopped for a second.

"Arthur did you—" Merlin looked at him in wonder.

 _"_ _No!_ "

Merlin nodded, believing him in an instant, before he kneeled, a childish smile taking over his face.

 _The vase was here,_ he touched it in reverence, it was solid, and he felt the magic surrounding it. It wasn't a copy. How? Who did this? He wondered if they should take it back. Was this a test? He doubted it… and yet who would risk their loyalties to the druids for them?

He couldn't understand it.

"Arthur?"

Silence.

Merlin looked up, in hopes to hear what Arthur thought this meant when he saw the reason Arthur was so quiet. He felt his blood run cold.

A shining knife was pressed against Arthur's throat; a man behind him was pushing it to the border of almost cutting Arthur's neck

Everyone froze for a second.

"If ya' don't want your friend dead you will slowly raise to ya' feet, boy, hands where I can see'em."

Merlin didn't move from his spot on the floor, for a second doubtful of what to do, old habits kicking in; hide his magic, think a sneaky way out of this. Arthur had his arms raised in front of his as a quiet surrender but Merlin saw no trace of fear in Arthur or whatsoever. Arthur shot Merlin an _almost_ cocky grin and Merlin gasped, finally understanding.

This was just one man, one normal burglar. And, well, this one had just decided to attack the most powerful pair in the history of Camelot.

"What are you smiling at, boy?"

And he was about to find out.

"Merlin, if you please?" Arthur said with a strained voice.

But destiny, apparently, decided that having a truce was enough luck for one day, so before Merlin could do anything with his magic, not even process the fact that he was _allowed_ to use it freely in front of other people now, someone jumped from the tree above him, crashing into Merlin and knocking him out cold with one punch.

"Merlin!" Arthur said as he moved forward, the knife making a slight cut on his neck.

"And you are following, pretty boy-"

Arthur felt the explosion of pain as the hilt of the knife hit his temple, his world crumbling black even as he tried to fight it. His knees gave up on him and he crashed against the floor.

His last thought was of Shuri, yelling at them to turn right… and finally, her words made sense.

Well, he thought grimly, she should've been more specific.

-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Arthur regained consciousness his head was still throbbing, he groaned as he took several painful blinks, willing the blurriness to vanish. His first instinct was to use his hands, however, he was tied by the back against a tree, capturing his hands roughly between them. He threw his head back as he took several calming breaths, panicking would not help. He needed to keep a cold head, he closed his eyes and strained his ears, he heard nothing.

He quickly remembered what had happened and tried to grow more silent, not wanting to drag attention if the burglars were nearby. He felt the comforting heat of a body beside him so he assumed Merlin was still with him. Once the dizziness and panic died he opened his eyes. One look around confirmed that they were still in the woods, and by the sun shining through the trees, Arthur knew sunset was coming. He twisted his neck to the side; as he supposed Merlin was there, still knocked out cold, with an ugly cut on his temple that had dried blood but alive nonetheless.

Arthur willed himself to relax. The second Merlin was up he could free them with magic and be out of there in no time. Merlin's magic was indeed his greatest weapon now.

"Well, well, _well,_ " A voice said. Arthur fought the urge to stand up as he quickly swept the field. There was no sight of the burglars, forcing his body to the front, he looked past Merlin and finally saw a pair of men tied to another tree.

"It took you quite the time to wake up, Pal, and—are my eyes betraying me?! Who would've thought that our prince would dye his golden hair!"

 _"_ _We are tied to a tree and you are joking?!_ " Said another voice and Arthur felt his heart thundering against his chest, he could not see the man but he recognized the voice.

"Sorry, I have waited for two hours to say it, mate."

"Gwaine?! _Owen?!"_ Arthur hissed, afraid the burglars were somewhere outside his vision.

"Fancy finding you here, Arthur," Gwaine grinned easily as he leaned his head back against the tree oh-so-casually he made it look like he himself had chosen to be tied up against it with how comfortable he appeared to be. As best as he could the knight crossed his legs by his ankles and awkwardly moved his hair out of the way with a movement of his head, "So! Now that the party is all here…let's cut to the chase— how do we get out? All ideas are welcomed, _except_ breaking my wrists to get out, have done it before, not again _, way_ too painful."

* * *

 **A/N:** GWAINE AND OWEN ARE BACK. MY BABIES.

So the arc with the druids is over. I wrote this story in three huge arcs. This was the second one. Now we are finally going back to Camelot to see this story over! I hope you all enjoyed your little parts in the story.

AND NOW THE VASE IS WITH THEM. There are little parts of the story that explains how the vase managed to get to Merlin in the end, but what do you think that happened. Should they return it? Was it a hidden gift from who, exactly? Arya? Iseldir? The druid kids? Is this a test to prove they are worthy? (Like Thor?) WILL ARTHUR USE IT?!

And well what do you think of my theory of visions? As I said I intend on moving forward and fast on this story, otherwise I'm terrified I won't finish it. Destinies are changing, Arthur and Merlin are changing and so is the future. What Merlin saw— Arthur being killed by Mordred— is just one of the many possibilities that the future can bring. Arthur dies because he refuses magic back into the land for the sake of saving Mordred.

Well, now Arthur saw another possibility. What would happen if he refuses magic for the sake of his father?

I wrote about five different scenarios that could've taken place at the pond, however, none of them seemed strong enough for Arthur to surrender the vase, Arthur loved his father so none of these options seemed plausible. Who would Arthur do anything for besides his father? So there. Merlin dies. In his vision.

And Merlin did apologize to Mordred but I decided to keep that part out…and save it for the future. (:

 _Anyway!_ Hope to hear from you soon! Reviews are what keep me going, if you have ever liked this story pleaseeee let me know, it will be like a Christmas gift of sorts! 100% of the times I sit and write it's because I receive a review that triggers me into writing.

I love you all! I send you all lots of hugs and good wishes! Hope you had an amazing Christmas and hope it was cold there since where I live it was terribly hot! ): and I wish you the best for the new year that is just around the corner!

-Juliet'lovestory-


	41. The Truths Left Behind

**A/N** : Long, long, long chapter ahead, get some hot chocolate and a comfortable spot to read.

Happy reading!

* * *

CHAPTER 41

The Truths Left Behind.

"Three things cannot be hidden forever; the sun, the moon, and the truth"

—Buddha

"Gwaine?! Owen?!" Arthur whispered in confusion, "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm happy to see you too, Arthur, and for that question I have a good explanation," Gwaine started, "But first of all, how is Merlin, is he alright? Can't see from here,"

"He is fine," Arthur said glancing at his friend for a brief moment, "He's just knocked out cold but he'll come around. What about you two? How did you end up here?"

"We are fine, we are fine, but can we address the real issue here?" Gwaine said flippantly as he moved his hair out his face quite unsuccessfully, "Arthur, Sire, why did you dye your hair black, of all colors? Was it a bet? Because if it wasn't, I mean _c'mon_ , Arthur, let's really think this through and say… _red,_ how about being a red hair? A ginger. Girls for whatever reason have a knack for those guys— Owen, what do ya' say?"

Owen did have something to say, none of them pleasant to the ears as he finished with a very annoyed; "Oh, for God's sake! Wish _I_ was the one knocked out cold."

"Gwaine, I'm serious!" Arthur yelled before controlling his voice again, looking around for any signs of their captors.

"You think _I'm_ joking? I have been sitting here for the past two hours _wondering!"_

"Oh my God!"

" _Gwaine!"_

"Fine, _alright_! For crissake' can't take a joke, Merlin would've agreed though!" Gwaine said shuffling a little on his spot as he stretched his legs as far as they could go, crossing them by the ankles, "No one is around here to keep watch, Arthur, so you can stop trying to break your neck to see behind you. The bad guys left a while ago. Apparently, this is the place where they come to drop their victims; that means us—unattended for _obvious_ reasons – before they leave, presumably, to their camp somewhere nearby to see what they had managed to steal while they decide what to do with us. From what I heard is a big camp so I'm sure they are not going to be interested in two peasants and two knights—no offense Arthur— so, I'm betting they are debating somewhere between selling us or killing us." He shrugged, "Dunno."

"I can't believe—how _the hell_ have you managed to survive this long?" Owen asked disconcerted.

"Raw talent buddy,"

Arthur wasn't listening, he cast his eyes down thinking and straining his brain to work even if he still felt kind of groggy and slow after being hit in the head. Alright, breathe, there's no reason to panic. The moment Merlin wakes up he will be able to lose the ropes so the four of them could escape.

That was the wise thing to do. They were unarmed and apparently outnumbered. If they were lucky they would be able to reach Ealdor and lose them along the way before they notice their absence, probably they wouldn't mind chasing after them, Merlin and him imposed no threat, peasants to their eyes, however, he wondered if they would be willing to go after two knights of Camelot or—

In a moment of sheer panic and realization, he pressed his back painfully against the crooked tree, his hands were painfully tied behind his back too, and as much as he twisted and moved he didn't need to look to know.

"Oh my god," Arthur whispered. They took the vase and not only that but _the ring_ too! The druid ring that Arya had gifted him just this morning!

He wondered, how the hell everything had once again gone so wrong?! He turned so sharply towards Gwaine his neck hurt, the two knights who were still bickering went silent, "What did they take? Do you remember, did they take a ring?"

"A ring?"

"Yes, a ring, from my left hand," Arthur wanted to move his arms but infuriatingly they stayed glued to his sides, "Do you remember?"

"They took your weapons, some food," Owen's voice carried to where he was sitting.

"Merlin's satchel," Gwaine said helpfully, "And your horses. They pretty much took everything, Arthur. If it looked expensive I can bet they took it. Why? Was it important? You were not wearing your royal ring were you?"

Arthur made a vague motion with his head as he turned towards Merlin wishing that by just power of will Merlin would miraculously wake up. The vase, the ring! He remembered now, them leaving the druids just to find that someone had—for reasons unknown to him— gifted them with the vase cleverly hidden among Merlin's things. _Why_ was a matter that could be pondered about later.

Damn it. Just thinking what could happen to his father if the vase was misused was unnerving, and thinking about what Arya could to do him dare she find out that he lost her ring…

He better not leave this camp without any of those things.

So, apparently, escaping was not part of the plan either.

"Merlin, oi _, Mer_ lin _!_ Wake up!" He knocked his leg against Merlin's several times, a spark of panic rising inside him. He huffed annoyed, _"MERLIN!"_

"Don't think that will work, Arthur,"

"What are you two doing here, anyway?" Arthur rounded on Gwaine, giving up on Merlin for the time being, "What are you doing so far away from Camelot. Did something happen? Is my Father alright? Gwen?"

For the first time, Gwaine seemed reluctant to answer before he turned the most serious Arthur had seen him yet, "Let's get out of here before I tell you. Your father is fine, don't look so distressed. Everyone is fine. All I can say is that Gaius sent us to look for you, he sent a note but, alas, I don't know what it says, it was taken away with the rest of our things."

"When did you leave Camelot?"

"Yesterday, we were captured just this morning," Owen sighed, "We went to Ealdor, Gaius confessed to us that you were here in some kind of training. We met Merlin's Mother; Hanna—"

"Hunith," Arthur corrected without thinking, "Her name is Hunith, is she alright?"

Gwaine raised his brows curiously but wisely kept quiet.

Arthur painfully remembered how Merlin and he didn't say more than a quick goodbye to her two days prior thinking they would not take longer than a few hours to come back. Maybe she was worried and just thinking about Hunith being worried made his chest feel tighter, something that had nothing to do with the ropes tied around his torso.

It was a different kind of worry from the one he had always known; returning to Camelot and to his people after an assignment—assuring them they were safe from whatever calamity was about to befall Camelot—, or feel the pride radiating from his father after a successful mission was one thing. But thinking of Hunith and how she would be just glad to have him and Merlin back _just for the sake_ of being safe and sound, damn the kingdom, well, it gave his heart a warm feeling.

"Hunith, yes, she is fine. She told us you went east yesterday morning…" Owen continued, "We followed the path, thinking we would intercept you sooner or later, we were ambushed halfway through though and, well— here we are now, _tied to a tree_." He said the last bit with every taste of annoyance accumulated in his body.

Arthur hummed, narrowing his eyes at this information. Why had Gaius sent them for? He had known for a while now that Merlin and he had stayed away from Camelot longer than what was wise but it had been necessary, they did things that needed to be addressed. In some analytical way, he supposed he was dealing with the magic side of his future reign.

Arthur looked up, they only have a few hours of sun left.

"Strange, that they have not returned yet," Arthur said quietly as he looked down, maybe these were the thugs that had been attacking the druids? Most certainly. He made a mental note to send advice to Arya once this was over.

The prince felt Merlin stirring by his side and he turned in time to see Merlin blinking confusedly at his surroundings. The sorcerer was trying to come back to his senses more rapidly than what was wise as he trashed against the ropes and spluttered unintelligible words.

"Nhh, Arthur, wha—"

The prince was smiling before he could stop himself,

"Merlin, easy. I'm fine. We are fine. Breath," Arthur instructed as Merlin tried to adjust his eyes to the light, grunting several times due to the effort.

"My head—hurts."

"You have an injury on your head but you should be fine. You must be dizzy, though." He added as an afterthought, "Close your eyes and take deep steady breaths… Like that. One more time—that's it. With me. Keep doing that and it will pass."

Merlin was silent for a few moments.

"It's always unnerving to come back to reality after blacking out," Arthur said, trying to fill the silent. He stared at Merlins' very alive face for a second remembering quite well how empty and soulless the face of Merlin had been in his premonition, "But you are alive, which is what matters, so stop whining,"

"I'm… not whining,"

Arthur scoffed lightly, "Good, then shut up and turn this way."

Merlin blindly turned his face towards Arthur's voice. He tried to move but couldn't and his brain was slowly trying to catch up with the recent events, memories flowing back.

" _Stop moving, Christ,_ you are only hurting yourself, idiot. We are tied to a tree that's why you can't move, now, open your eyes _—c'mon_ ," Merlin obeyed as his mind registered what had just been said. Tied to a tree? What had happened?!

"The wound in your head has stopped bleeding," Arthur announced after a quick inspection, he supposed that was due to Merlin's magic so he was glad for it. Finally, he was able to connect his eyes with Merlin's, he moved a little to the side and Merlin's eyes followed, "Your eyes are focused and your pupils are retracting. That's good. No internal damage."

Merlin shook his head trying to clear it, closing his eyes in concentration and feeling disturbed by the fact that he wanted to use his hands and was unable, "So remind me, Arthur, since when did you become a physician?"

He finally said his first coherent sentence and of course it would be to doubt Arthur's medical abilities.

Arthur scoffed in mock anger, "I _do_ listen from time to time to Gaius,"

" _Oi,_ Merlin! Are you awake? How are you feeling, buddy?"

Merlin snapped his eyes open looking at Arthur for answers.

"Forgot to tell you," Arthur said resignedly, "Gwaine and Owen are here,"

A second of silence and then;

" _Gwaine?!"_ Merlin screamed as he craned his neck to see over Arthur's chest but failing, " _What?!_ What are you doing here?! _How?!"_

"Merlin, do you remember what happened?" Arthur said cutting Gwaine's probably dramatic and certainly long story, he lowered his voice while Gwaine loudly complained.

Merlin jerked unsure, memories softly clicking together, "I do. We were ambushed in the trees after leaving well— _you know who."_

Arthur nodded grimly, "You think you can free us from the ropes?"

"Yes," The sorcerer looked around the empty forest, he bit his lip in anxiousness searching for any signs of their kidnappers, "But that's not what worries me,"

They shared a look and they both deflated against the tree at the same time.

"I know," Arthur said angrily, "they took the vase, _the fucking vase_ , Merlin, a _nd_ my ring."

Merlin threw his head back trying to think, "I'm not even worried about that. I had stolen things from more difficult places than a thugs' camp but with Gwaine and Owen here…"

He didn't need to say more; with Gwaine and Owen here using magic was going to be difficult. If not almost impossible. Arthur wondered how Merlin had managed to use magic around Camelot for so long with no one there to cover for him.

Arthur grumbled, "I never thought that seeing my own knights would be bad news,"

"Oi, what are you two secreting about? I'm bored out of my mind, care to share?"

"I'll think of something," Merlin whispered as he urged his magic to start healing him, maybe he could expand his senses to see and hear beyond, however, he needed to recover first.

"Merlin is awake, he's fine," Arthur informed, "Now we need to figure a way out,"

Gwaine shrugged at the best of his abilities, "Been trying for the past few hours, all we can do is wait for them to come back, eventually, they will have to untie one of us,"

"I'm more worried about the fact that they might not come at all," Owen voiced what Arthur had been thinking, "We have been here for hours,"

Gwaine glanced at Arthur for a long moment and Arthur got the feeling Gwaine was hiding something.

"What is it Gwaine?" Arthur finally asked, beside him he could feel as Merlin shifted trying to see over his chest.

"I know only two reasons why they would take so long," He said grimly, "Either they discovered that _one of us_ is important or something they stole _is._ " Gwaine threw Arthur a pointed look.

"So you think they discovered who Arthur is?" Owen asked alarmed.

"Yeah… could be," Gwaine said mysteriously but didn't elaborate.

Arthur and Merlin glanced at each other; either that or they discovered that the ring and the vase are enchanted, magical objects.

And if Arthur's suspicions were true and these are the bandits that have been attacking the druids… well, they must know by now they have been dealing with magical people… Oh, God. If they figured that out… they might think they were druids. Making not only their items valuable but also Merlin and him.

This was not good.

Arthur had come to understand magic is either sold or killed. Either option, however, did not settle well with him.

Merlin and Gwaine were talking now while Arthur was trying to think fast for a plan, he wasn't that worried about their lives, worst case scenario Merlin could use magic… but if word got out that _two knights_ of Camelot were rescued by someone who looked like Merlin…

If word and gossip reached his father…

Arthur realized the world was not ready for Merlin yet, his kingdom was not ready for magic yet… he even wondered if Gwaine or Owen were.

"Someone is coming… three men" Merlin whispered softly, only for Arthur to hear, the prince turned to see Merlin's concentrated face, a second later his golden eyes turned blue again and the sorcerer looked towards Arthur, "Arthur, what do we do?"

He knew what they ought to do, now that they were all awake leaving was the _realistic_ thing to do. The responsible idea. However, leaving meant leaving the vase and the ring behind as well, it would mean losing what they both had fought so hard to keep. Who assured Arthur that by the time he was able to come back with reinforcements the camp would be there? Bandits don't stay in one place too long, or keep possessions for longer; they would probably sell the vase and the ring, the faster they sell it the faster they take evidence away from their hands.

"I see them," Owen alerted, and he didn't need to say more for all of them to grow quiet and alert.

"Remember, you don't know us," Arthur whispered, Gwaine's stare was fixed on his boots but Arthur knew he had listened. He leaned back and looked at Merlin. Soft voices were carrying through the air.

"Arthur, I—" Merlin said anxiously but Arthur beat him at it.

"You have my permission," Arthur whispered towards him, he hoped that phrase alone was enough to convey his feelings, "I trust you,"

Arthur turned his stare away just in time to see two men appearing around his vision.

"Well, well _, well_ , look who has finally decided to wake up,"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vance and Garret moved towards the woods in a rather sluggish walk, they were tired and they were hungry and honestly, they should be given a few days off, after all, it had been them who had led the party that had captured the knights in the morning and two peasants later in the day.

They should be rewarded! Two successful robberies in a day, even if two had died, well—successful enough, even if they say so themselves.

But no, of course they could not have a few hours to rest; they were also in charge of retrieving the prisoners' belongings and sort them out as Mace had ordered.

The goods they had stolen would be divided for everyone in the camp as usual, however, there was an unspoken but very visible line of hierarchy around the campground that everybody followed, if you dared to take when you were not entitled to, well, good luck trying to keep both your hands attached to your body.

It was a ruthless camp, strict, sometimes brutal but that's how they had managed to survive.

Vance and Garret were somewhere near the top of that hierarchy, and so they had been able to call dibs in a few goods. Garret was not sporting a new knight's sword, courtesy from the loudmouth and obnoxious knight and Vance had now a new ring placed around his index finger.

"I just hope they are awake, aye'" Garret said after a moment, "I hate to carry dead bodies,"

"Mace said not to kill anyone."

"Fuck what Mace said," Garret grumbled but Vance knew he would not disobey. Everyone was low-key scared of Mace.

However, it was strange indeed. Usually, any threats towards the camp were killed and eradicated quickly; warriors, knights, messengers. Anyone who could impose danger was taken care of, the rest were either sold or taken into the camp, willingly or not.

Vance had wanted to kill the four of them but their leader, Mace—which wasn't his real name but he had arms that could pass out as two huge maces so you get the name— had gotten curious about the information they had gathered.

Two knights of Camelot and two peasants incredibly near the druid camp. Mace, just as the rest of them, knew exactly who they were dealing with; the druid, the magical monsters, they were no fools, and yet, months into fighting a silent war against them they still had to figure out the exact location of the magical camp, somehow they always vanished right under their noses, not a single way to track them.

Bloody magic.

That is why they were so good at silent and sneaky ambushes, dealing with magical people had turned out to be a dangerous job; however, the recompenses outshined the inconveniences. Once they had captured a young druid girl, the whole camp lived for six months with the amount of money Uther Pendragon had been willing to pay for her.

They never heard of the girl again.

The discussion of what to do with the four unknown men with Mace had been quite interesting.

"The two knights are a rare sight but what about the other two? They looked pretty normal to me," Garret had said.

"You think they are druids?" Someone asked Mace, "They certainly don't look like druids,"

"And how the hell does that make a difference? No one besides us or the druids wander around these woods. No one else. And they are certainly not ours, are they?" Mace said, slapping his hand against the table for emphasis, no one flinched, "So either they are druids or they went to them for help, either way, they must know something about them and I wanna know what that is,"

"Or they are just two lost stupid villagers," Garret shrugged, "From Ealdor or Torbeor, maybe"

Vance shook his head, "They had horses and one of them was armed with a sword. No villagers owns a sword like that one, they are nobleman,"

The rest kept bickering about this for a long time; nobleman, villagers, druids.

Mace, however, kept his stare fixed on the table… two knights of Camelot in Cenred's kingdom. That alone was unusual. Then, later in the day, his men had captured two peasants, one of them a warrior, clearly, and one of them a scrawny looking man.

So a warrior protecting someone.

Most times his fool comrades couldn't see beyond the obvious. Stupid, most of them. Mace settles his eyes on the table where the belongings of the four men were scattered.

Mace scrambled around the possessions in irritation, nothing catching his eye; a golden vase that could be worth a few pounds, money, food, three swords, one book about the history of Camelot and… he did a double take at the book. Something was sticking out of it.

"This book, who had it? The villagers?" Mace asked raising the item.

"The knights,"

Mace hummed, opening it and—there it was. A folded piece of paper with the royal emblem. That was not unusual, what was unusual was the fact that it wasn't the king's emblem… it was a medical one.

Mace took it and ripped the letter open. He read the two lines, nothing of what it said made sense; however, he knew enough to know who the letter was referring to. It was referenced to Arthur, and everybody knew there was only one prince in Camelot.

"Garret what was the hair color of the warrior,"

"What?" See? Idiots. All of them.

"The color of the warrior's hair, from the ones you found later," Mace had to resist the urge to scream in anger, "The peasants,"

"One was a tall, lanky man, looked like a dead body to me already, blue eyes, pale skin, dark hair." Garret motioned with his hands, "The other one had dark hair too. Brothers most likely,"

Mace was not happy with these news, last time he had heard rumors about Arthur Pendragon he had been a tall, tanned man with blue eyes and hair the color of the sun. So maybe just a rich nobleman passing as a peasant as a safe way to travel.

In anger, he threw the piece of paper to the fire, so no prince, either way, he had plans for all of them, but first thing first; he was hungry.

The bickering around the tent stopped once he stood up to his full height, "Vance, Garret, figure out which one of the two traveling men cooks, we will take him. Leave the knights there, let them starve, I've been waiting to hear news from Camelot for a while now. I'll send Douglas later,"

Everybody suppressed a shiver, Douglas was the most brutal and cold hearted man in the camp, he was in charge of the 'interrogations'…to put it mildly.

"I want to know why they are here, where they were going, the four of them," Mace started to walk out, "And before you go find Luca and take him with ya', he will be our Eagle Eye."

He wanted to know with who he was dealing with, but until then he was just speculating and if there was one thing Mace hated the most besides having an empty stomach was not knowing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well, well, _well,_ guess who has finally decided to wake up?" Garret said out loud as he walked to stand a few paces away from the four captured man. No one answered. He glanced down at Merlin with an evil grin, taking notice of the blood on one side of his face, "Oi, boy, how is your head going? Think _I might_ have gone a bit overboard with my knife right there,"

He laughed as he kicked Merlin's feet with his boot. Vance was watching silently, looking intently at the emotions flashing on the peasants' faces, the younger boy was silent as he kept looking down but he didn't miss the way the other one— the warrior one— shot Garret a look that if looks could kill Garret would be dead ten times already.

Vance raised a brow, interesting, so maybe they were brothers. Garret kneeled down to be at the same eye level with them and Vance let Garret do the talking for the time being. Vance noticed that the knights seemed to be watching intently.

"Usually we would have killed you four but luckily for ya' Mace has decided to keep you two alive," Garret said, as he pushed a grimy finger into Arthur's chest, "which sadly it's not good news either boys,"

"I'll take that for now," Merlin managed to answer,

Garret shot him a look, annoyed at being interrupted, "Now, I don't have time for the usual talk, we know you both are travelers so spill, who is the cook?"

Arthur and Merlin were dumbfounded for a second too long, long enough to annoy Garret.

"Well?! I'm not asking you for the meaning of life boys, _talk!"_

Merlin shot Arthur a look before answering, "I—I Am."

Vance shrugged, "That settles it then, take him—now is your chance to put that new sword to good use."

Garret straightened and pulled it out from his belt, smirking all the way, he opened his mouth to say something, however, whatever he was going to say was interrupted by the only man who would _dare_ to say something,

"You are welcome," Gwaine tone was relaxed but his eyes were cruel, "best sword there is, fella, worthy weapon of a _knight,"_ he spat.

"Shut up, we are not even talking to you—"

"No, clearly you are not, but I'm taking _the liberty_ to join the conversation, you see, I don't have the whole day," Gwaine said, "Free us now that you have the chance, mates, before—"

Garret moved away from Merlin and Arthur to stare down at Gwaine before kicking him in the stomach with his foot, Gwaine doubled over as far as the ropes would let him and spat some blood into the ground.

"Oi! Stop it! He can't even move!" Owen tried as he moved against the tree.

Arthur bit the inside of his mouth so hard he drew blood. Gwaine kept talking and bickering with the brothers, though almost every word just earned him a punch. Arthur's mind was fogging. He needed to choose now. In those precious seconds Gwaine had managed to get the attention away from them, Merlin kicked Arthur's leg.

"I have a plan," Merlin said softly,

"What is it?"

"You are not going to like it," Merlin said quietly, "But—"

"Oi, you two, stop talking!" Vance said with narrowing eyes as he walked towards them, that's when Arthur saw it, the ring glimpsing on his hand. His ring. He kept quiet but Vance saw the flicker of anger before he could hide it. Vance smirked, taking a dagger out of his pocket to cut Merlin's ropes, one by one, "Thanks for the present, by the way, perfect fit,"

He made a show to move his hand in front of his face with a smirk. Arthur was not known for keeping his head down, however, it looked like the time with the druids have helped because for once in his life he bit his tongue and kept quiet.

"That's right, let's all be smart 'bout this," Vance finished the ropes and stared down at Merlin with a grieve stare, "One movement wrong, boy, and all evidence that you ever existed will be your cold body on the floor, we clear?"

Merlin nodded, hands still tied by the front.

"Good," Vance said as he pulled Merlin to his feet by his shirt, Merlin wobbled as he forced his legs to move. To everybody else Merlin looked like he always looked; quite skinny, rather lost, a bit nervous and a tad clumsy, however, Arthur could now see the encouragement on his shoulders and his confidence shining coyly in his eyes.

Arthur knew he didn't need to worry about Merlin. He had seen Merlin tear apart a whole field in less than two seconds…and yet the prince worried when he was tugged by the arm forward with more force than necessary. That would leave a bruise.

"Wait, what are you going to do to him?" Arthur asked as he tried to get his ropes loose, "Where are you taking him? Take me—take me along. If you want a fighter I can fight! He can't—"

"No!" Merlin screamed when Vance mimicked Garret and kicked Arthur square in the chest. Merlin's brain was working overtime. Soon he would be out of reach of Arthur and what should he do then?

"Your brother is rather brave," Vance commented and Merlin jumped as he had been unaware of the situation, "but that will only get him killed—Oi, Garret, finish you stupid bickering and let's go."

"Fine," Garret stared down at Gwaine one last time before he rose to his full height, "We will take care of you lot later," He said sneering down at Owen and Gwaine, "You wanted to know what would happen to you, right? Well, I'm giving you a heads up, before the sun sets you will be begging to be dead, _fellas,_ knights don't usually live to see the next day,"

Arthur trashed against the ropes silently, if Merlin leaves how will he find him? What were they going to do to him? Interrogate him? Torture him? What if he was unable to use magic?

"Edmund, It's fine," Merlin said as Vance tugged him forward and Merlin locked eyes with him for a brief second, "I will be fine,"

His eyes shined gold for the briefest of seconds and Arthur could feel the ropes lose imperceptibly around his chest.

 _I have a plan. Trust me_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Merlin thought he was ready to enter the camp, his plans coming to a stop in his head when he realized he had underestimated their enemies.

The camp was bigger and more organized that Merlin had thought, he had expected to find a dozen men fighting over the only two available tents. However, there were more tents sprayed along the wide field than he could count while a few bomb fires were warming up and illuminating the path of at least four dozen working men.

Not only that, but there was a wooden tent. Wooden as in _build in the place_ tent. This camp had been here long enough to build and craft something. It was the first time he encountered something like that.

Merlin pushed the fear down and started to quickly analyze the situation, just like Arthur would've done.

Alright, first thing first, leaders, no matter where they come from they have the best facilities, so, the bigger the tent, the best chances that the leader was inside, but that didn't mean the vase would be there. Merlin wondered if the wooden tent was an armory. Vance tugged him forward, passing a couple of men carrying some logs that Merlin just managed to avoid and not crack his head open.

"Thank for the advice," Merlin grumbled and Vance just hauled him harder as an answer, guiding him to the south part of the camp. Merlin looked around, some thugs that didn't look friendly in the slightest threw him a look before they continued with their works.

Uh, so having unknown people here was not unusual. So far this camp was unusual.

Merlin wisely decided not to focus on that right now.

He kept inspecting the camp, he took notice of a strange large tent guarded by two sentinels. He narrowed his eyes. If it was guarded it was worth looking inside it.

"Well, I bet Thomas will be happy to hear he was upgraded," Garret joked and by the way he evilly grinned Merlin wasn't sure how happy Thomas would actually be.

They neared an old man who, by all means, was cooking, the sight way too familiar for it to be anything else. He was bent over a large fire, cooking something in a huge and overused cauldron, the man, Thomas, stirred whatever was inside with a burned stick.

At least, Merlin thought grimly, the upgrade was fast. Thomas didn't even see it coming.

Garret took his sword—well, Gwaine's sword—out from his belt and neither Merlin nor Vance could utter one word before it was done. In one swift motion Garret had pushed Thomas away from the cauldron, one second the man was gasping in surprise, the next his throat was cut open, blood quickly drenching Thomas's clothes as he fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Was that really necessary?" Vance sighed annoyed as if this was a huge inconvenience rather that a brutal murder.

"What—why did you _do_ that?" Merlin screamed, taking one step towards Thomas in hopes to do something, anything, however, he flinched away when Garret pushed Thomas body to the side of the forest as if he was carrying a stack of potatoes, "He, he—"

"He was a lousy cook," Garret dragged the words as he tossed the man's body to the side, he turned around and clapped his hands, "Now get to work, and let's hope you are better, uh boy?"

Garret raised his sword again in his direction and Merlin held his gaze steady, only closing his eyes at the last moment, however, the blade only cut the rope around his wrists and Merlin blinked as he felt the blood run to his hands. Vance was smirking at him as Garret just stalked away towards the large tent.

Merlin breathed in and out several times trying to process what had just happened in less than a minute.

"Forgive that brute," Vance said as he handed Merlin the dropped spoon, "But he is right, get to work… uh, what's your name?"

Merlin opened and closed his mouth twice before he could utter a name, "Will,"

"Alright Will, so, I'll make this clear for ya, alright? Try to escape?" And Vance pointed with his chin where Thomas' body was resting now, "Waiting for the night to make a run?" He again pointed towards Thomas, "Or any other clever plan?" And just for good measure, like a sick joke, Vance shrugged in the direction of the dead man. "That's it. I hope the message was clear, Will."

Merlin just nodded, in all the places he had been Merlin had never felt so out of place. Arthur and him not only needed to find their things and escape… they needed to come back and eradicate this group. He was still shaken from the brutal show of violence for he to be able to notice exactly what was wrong with this men.

"So, any questions, Will?" Vance asked tiredly as he looked around, Merlin opened his mouth but Vance raised a hand as to silence him, "No, you are not seeing your brother again. No, no use will be begging. He will be dead in a few hours along with the knights. Those questions are always first, be more creative," He said annoyed.

Merlin stuttered before he regained some composure, he looked down at the boiling water, trying to win time, "I—Ingredients, I need ingredients."

Vance raised his brows at him, ring shining as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Down to work, I like it," Vance motioned behind Merlin, five yards away were a few sacks of potatoes resting against a tree along with what looked like a stack of tomatoes, a few oranges that _didn't_ look like oranges and a dead deer that looked fresh from a hunt. Vance saw the look on Merlin's face and laughed, "Will have to make do, now, I'll be keeping an eye on you, so don't think for a second—"

"I can't cook with that," Merlin played offended, at least he was left with Vance, he looked the most reasonable one.

" _What—"_ Vance stared dangerously

"I mean, I—you guys could get food poisoned, those tomatoes are rotten,"

Vance raised his brows, clearly not interested in the slightest and he turned, ready to leave.

"I had food, in my satchel, I… I could manage a good soup with the potatoes, the deer, and the food I had there. I had some plants too that could help, well that is if…"

" _If what?"_ Vance said annoyed, clearly wanting the conversation to be over.

"If you didn't place the food _inside_ the vase," Merlin said shrugging, "You found a golden vase, right? The vase is poisoned, Edmund and I were hoping to get a good deal out of it in the black market—oh yes, it's poisoned, lethal viper's venom covers the insides of the vase, everything that touched it, _poom_ , infected and well…" Merlin turned towards Thomas with sad eyes, "Dead."

"And you think I'll believe ya' uh?"

Merlin turned his eyes away and shrugged, steel eyes as he stared back, "You can always test it,"

Merlin waited almost breathlessly before Vance turned and called over his shoulder,

"Viktor," He barked to a young looking man, too young at least to be there, Merlin thought, "Bring the satchel from the South Tent, it's the one filled with food," He said as he narrowed his eyes at Merlin, never really looking away, "Be quick. And the golden vase? Tell Tobs to be careful with it, I need to talk with Mace about it before anyone touches it and you—" He said as Viktor left, pinning Merlin with a strong stare, "Don't try anything funny, because if I find out you lied about that vase and you were playing with me…"

Merlin smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it, I can't go anywhere right?"

Vance looked at Merlin up and down twice before he walked away, throwing one last look over his shoulder as he went to the same tent his brother had disappeared to.

Merlin's eyes, however, were following Viktor as he dodged and walked around the tents and groups of people until he reached the guarded tent. The man and he exchanged some words, Viktor pointed to Merlin and after a moment the man relented. He stepped inside and came back with Merlin's satchel.

Merlin quickly looked down at the cauldron, pretending to be interesting in the boiling water.

Bingo.

He found the vase.

Merlin walked over to the food pretending to be thinking, not exactly worried about the threats he had received, hopefully, he would be out of here way before sunset.

He sighed as he started to peel a potato just for the sake of doing something.

 _That is_ if Arthur ever recovers from the shock. Maybe it wasn't the greatest of ideas to talk to him inside his head after all.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mace was in his tent waiting when Garret entered, the drapes of the tent billowed a moment later as if an invisible wind had ruffled them.

No one said anything; everything was quiet for a few moments before Garret finally lost it, looking rather fearful so some point to his right, "Knock it off, Luca! No one can fucking see _—ugh_ fuck, do you have to do that?! You almost gave me a heart attack, you boy"

"You are not fun, Garret," Said some voice to his left.

There, where used to be two men in a tent now where three. Luca, a lanky tall young man, with blond long hair tucked into a ponytail gave a crooked smirk, he looked to have appeared from thin air but that was not the case, he had a cape in his hands that until a second ago had been invisible to the human eye.

"So, Eagle Eye? What did you found out?" Mace asked as if he had not witnessed anything out of ordinary. Garret took a few steps away from the blond man, he always managed to scare a few years out of his life.

"Well, I can say that I'm glad you didn't leave Vance and Garret alone, if that had been the case you would know nothing about those four," Luca smirked and Garret angrily crossed his arms. Nothing good ever comes from lashing out at Luca, the only magical being in the camp.

"Stop bragging and just tell me what I wanna hear, kid," Mace ordered and Luca shrugged, letting the one-sided banter die.

"You've got yourself two knights of Camelot, they are on a search of prince Arthur who is supposed to be around Ealdor. I managed to catch a few phrases here and there, and also, the warrior? Edmund if I heard right, he is a nobleman."

"I thought he was an escort for the lanky one," Garret said motioning outside the tent, "He almost fell twice while we brought him here, surely he's the one paying for protection."

Luca shook his head annoyed, "You see but do not observe!"

"I don't have an invisibility cloak like you to stalk people, you annoying brat!"

"But you have eyes, do you not?!"

"Stop it, you two!" Mace banged both his hands against the table, Luca and Garret grew quiet again, "So? He's a nobleman from Cenred's Kingdom traveling south, why?"

"This is where things get interesting," Luca smirked, "They are from Camelot, all of them. You see, the knights know the travelers, they were supposed to meet," The silent question ringed in the air, Mace was not going to ask and Garret was too stubborn. Well, Luca had to work with what he had. "How do you I know that? Easy, when Garret kicked Gwaine did you see the look on the other two? Edmund and Will are his names, right? Fake ones, I can bet. Well. Their faces spoke more than words. The four of them do not only know each other, they are friends."

"So those four were together? How come we found them separately?" Garret asked confused. Luca had to refrain himself from yelling at him.

"You are an idiot,"

"He is," Mace agreed as he sat down on his chair, Garret choose to stay quiet, huffing in silence, "They were meeting halfway, they were in charge of different parts of a mission. Something went wrong…. Probably. Either that or this nobleman is important enough that he needed an escort, so… who is this nobleman that requires two knights to escort him back to Camelot?"

"If he lied about his name we can assume someone important," Luca shrugged.

"And who is the other kid, then? If not a nobleman man too?" Garret asked, "Will, or whatever, who is he? It doesn't make sense that the nobleman and the warrior are the same person, then what use is him?!"

"Now you are asking the right questions," Luca shrugged, "He does not act like a nobleman, he's not a warrior, he's… he's the most mundane man I have ever seen,"

Mace rose from his seat, drumming his fingers against the table, "You two forget one thing; to survive either a man is powerful… or wise. Knowledge is power. The lanky kid knows something,"

Luca snapped his fingers like he had missed that piece of information, "Right. Two knights… a nobleman with the money… and the person who knows information. Vital information. You had a letter directed to Arthur Pendragon, right?"

Garret blinked, so Luca had been eavesdropping since the beginning, "You don't think…"

"They are the royal guard of Prince Arthur, I can bet my money Arthur is somewhere around these woods or towns hiding and those four know where is he," Mace began pacing the tent, "Take me to these knights and the warrior, I'll interrogate them m'self, I'm eager to know how much money Uther Pendragon will be willing to pay for his son,"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur, Owen, and Gwaine were hidden behind some bushes overlooking the camp from a little hill they had managed to find, close enough to see and observe from a vaguely safe spot, however, being close mean they could be easily be spotted and heard too if they are not cautious.

After Arthur had— _finally—_ managed to break out from his total and utter shock at the fact that Merlin had talked to him inside his head, (Inside his head!) he had managed to untangle himself out of the magically loose ropes. (See: he was so shocked he was moving on pure instinct and years of practice, his face was as serene as always while inside Arthur was having a crisis).

"How _the hell—"_ Gwaine stared when Arthur finally undid his wrist restraints and went to untie Owen and Gwaine, "You don't even have a knife,"

"The brute number one didn't do a good job tying me back when he took Merlin," Arthur said as Gwaine came free, "He loosened mine in the process,"

"Lucky us," Owen said as Gwaine and Arthur quickly undid his. The three of them stood up as they massaged their wrist and stretched their backs, they were alone for now, "Now what?"

Gwaine looked towards Arthur for confirmation but the prince was already moving.

"Now we get Merlin,"

It didn't take them long to find the camp, nearer than they had expected. However, once they began hearing and seeing people they diverted to the north, rounding the camp until they found the little hill, however on their way there they noticed several things.

"Don't you find this…unsettling?" Owen asked.

"What?" Gwaine said as they all flattened against the back of a few trees when they neared the camp more than they had expected and were almost spotted by a few men carrying logs. After it was clear they ran further into the woods and began rounding it again.

"No guards." Was all Owen said.

And Arthur had noticed, the fact that they had no guards in the perimeter tells him that these thugs had not only been here for a while but also, that they were not worried about intruders.

Arthur didn't like this one bit, Cenred must have noticed by now that a camp this huge existed right in his border and yet he had done nothing about it. He shook his head, no use to think about that now.

Now, staring down the hill he almost waited for Merlin to speak again.

 _Merlin, you there?_ Arthur tried. Shoulders tense as he waited for a reaction.

Nothing.

 _Merlin!_

Silence.

"God, I'm going mental," Arthur whispered.

"There," Gwaine elbowed him and Arthur snapped out of his thoughts, the obnoxious knight was pointing, "Merlin is there… cooking. Well, go figure."

Arthur glanced down and was relieved to see Merlin in one piece. On the bright side they were all free and relatively harmless; however, Merlin was immersed in the middle of an ocean of enemies. An ocean he still had no idea how to cross.

"I can take maybe ten or fifteen," Gwaine said as he did a quick counting, "Owen here maybe around seven,"

"Oi!"

"And let's assume you can take another ten, Arthur," Gwaine kept going as he gave a defeated sigh, "The numbers are not working with us, I'm afraid. But I'm all in if you are."

Even four against a few dozens sounded right suicidal to Arthur. He truly believed Merlin had a plan, but given the circumstances, he started fearing that Merlin's plan was to leave him there alone to deal with this on his own while Arthur and the rest escaped.

If that was the plan Merlin was right, he definitely didn't like it.

"Look, we could wait, once night falls it will be easy to sneak inside and get him," Owen said lowering himself to the ground, "We are outnumbered here,"

"Don't you remember we had an appointment before sunset?" Gwaine whispered as he lowered himself back to the bushes, "They are going to look for us, we have a few minutes if not less and—

 _Arthur, don't scream._

Easier said than done.

"Oh for gods—" Arthur almost yelled as he paced back into the trees hoping no one had heard him. Gwaine and Owen followed him with raised brows.

"Arthur?"

 _And please tell me you are already at the camp._

"Arthur, what is it?" Gwaine said looking around, hand raised for combat, "Where we spotted?"

 _Me—Merlin?_ Arthur tried tentatively, raising his fingers to his temples as he tried to control his beating heart. _I am—I am at the camp._ Arthur pressed his head against the tree in hopes to calm his nerves. God, he had not been prepared and he wasn't prepared when Merlin talked again as he almost jumped out of his skin.

 _Oh, please don't be having a heart attack. I'm sorry. This was the only thing I could think about with such short notice. Look, if you are here already look north, there's a tent, a small gray one. That's where the vase is, and don't bother trying to answer me, I can't hear you. It only goes one way._

There was silence before Arthur could _hear_ Merlin's laugh, warm and bubbly as always (Inside his head!)

 _Well, either you are at the camp or you are probably having an aneurysm still tied to the tree. Please God, let it be the first. Arthur, seriously, if you are listening to me you need to just… pretend I'm there with you, alright? That should make it easier._

Arthur took a steady breath and tried to move when Merlin was there again, his conscious nagging in his brain. Warm and fuzzy and calm all at once. Somehow irrevocably Merlin.

 _Right, asking Arthur to not freak out over this? The clot pole jumps when my eyes shine gold, now my voice inside his head? Ugh, I should have called Kilgharrah instead._

Arthur was so sure this part was not meant for him to hear, however, it was what got him moving.

He? Arthur Pendragon, _freaking out_? He almost laughed. He had _faced_ a dragon, a high priestess, had made just this morning the most important alliance of his life with the druids, he had seen Merlin's dead body in front of him showed by some magical lake.

Following dumb instructions from his idiotic friend couldn't be that hard. He could do this.

"I'm giving you a year of duties when we go back to Camelot," Arthur whispered incredibly annoyed that Merlin was subjecting him to his and yet could not hear him. That didn't stop him, though.

"Uh… Arthur? What, what happened?" Owen asked confused, sharing a glance with Gwaine, the prince choose to ignore them as he firmly walked back to the hill and leaned down. He looked at Merlin who was hunched as he worked on the cauldron, he seemed to be _really_ concentrated in what he was cooking but now Arthur knew he was concentrated in talking to him.

Arthur blinked as he narrowed his eyes. It wasn't only the hunched posture but his shoulders too, what gave him away.

Merlin was tired.

Arthur blinked, the bubble of anger dying on his chest, so connecting with him mentally requires a lot of effort and magic it appears. That was not good. He saw as Merlin moved his head lower.

 _North. North. Gray little tent. Do you see it? I hope you do. God, is this even working?_

Arthur looked the way Merlin indicated, he could be mad about this later.

"There," Arthur whispered, wishing there was a way for Merlin to know he was listening, "the things they stole from us are there,"

Gwaine looked that way too before pushing Arthur's chest towards the ground when a few men strolled near the hill. They were quiet until they heard their steps fade away.

"How do you know?" Owen asked.

"It's guarded," Arthur said for the first time noticing the man at the entrance and his two swords on his back. He knew Merlin couldn't hear him—which was a relief—but he was proud of this,"You are not that useless, Merlin,"

Gwaine and Owen again shared a look, Owen shrugged, "Maybe he got hit harder in the head than we supposed?"

"So what's the plan?" Gwaine asked, "We need to act now and—"

Whatever Gwaine was saying Arthur wasn't able to hear, Arthur's eyes focused on Merlin, who now had both his hands against the floor. Arthur felt Merlin's presence again and focused on listening.

It must be exhausting then, maintaining a connection with him. He wondered how many could do what Merlin was doing right now.

 _Vance is somewhere south. I'll make a distraction._ Even like this Merlin's voice started to sound feeble. _I'll get the vase._

"Got it, I'll get the ring," Arthur said, aware that he was talking to no one but he couldn't help it. As in cue, he saw Vance walking to his left as he gave orders wherever he went, that's when Arthur took notice of the little wooden tent. His brain short circuited for a moment. Something was off about this camp, the way it was organized, the clear hierarchy among the men, even the tents.

He couldn't ponder this anymore as Gwaine slapped his arm and pointed in another direction, the three knights watched as a man, so tall and bulky he could break Percival in two, exited a large tent along with Garret and a lanky blond man.

"Arthur, whatever you want to do let's do it now," Gwaine urged him as they saw them take towards the forest, "I think our sunset appointment has moved a few hours early,"

"We need to wait," Arthur said looking around the camp in search of anything out of ordinary, for Merlin's signal, but nothing was happening, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, do it, Merlin."

"What? What is he doing?" Owen asked confused, "What is going—"

And then a scream pierced the air.

"Fire!" Someone screamed, "Fire, someone, help!"

Arthur looked around, a tent was on fire, sprouts of fire burning everything in its wake. They heard another explosion sound by the other side.

Another fire, another yell.

People, who had been lazily working around and doing errands, got to their feet, confused between putting off the fire or diving for their swords.

"Where is Mace?!"

"I need water here!"

"Are we being attacked?"

Another fire started east and he didn't need Merlin's voice to guide him.

"Now! Owen with me," Arthur jumped from the hill and quickly made the few meters down in the middle of the panic that engulfed the entirety of the camp, "Gwaine go and help Merlin,"

"Where are you going?!" Gwaine asked, "We should not—uh, _damn it."_

Arthur and Owen were already running south where they had last seen Vance, quickly mixing in the middle of the chaos. Gwaine huffed in annoyance as a soldier ran towards him with an empty bucket, he trusted it into his hands violently.

"What are you doing standing there? Get some water will ya'?" The soldier did a double take of Gwaine's face, " _Wait a seco—"_

Gwaine just knocked him out cold with the underside of the bucket. He dropped it, choosing to exchange it in favor of the sword that was resting by the side of the unconscious man now.

"Thanks, buddy, this will work,"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Merlin rose to his feet once he heard the yells and turmoil that was being created in the camp. He took a second to concentrate and take a steady breath before moving, he had barely managed to connect with Arthur, and yet he felt already drained from energy, he was recovering fast, canaling his magic through his veins already, however, he couldn't pinpoint exactly what had happened.

It wasn't unheard of magical being connecting with not magical people. There was a sect of magic that could do this, the Ameritas where specialized on torturing people with their minds. And yes, connecting with other magical beings was not easy, granted, but decidedly not this hard. He had never before felt this way while taking to Kilgharrah or Iseldir, never so out of breath as he was now.

It was as if Arthur, and every second they had been linked mentally, had been stealing and suctioning every single drop of his magic, not enough to make him feel weak enough to not move, but enough to make him worried. He couldn't understand _why,_ though, was it because Arthur had been born out of it?

A man came running his way and Merlin barely had time to dodge him.

Alright, right now there were more important things to do; like finding the vase. He didn't wait any longer as he crossed the ocean of people; he ignored everything else and ran directly to the armory where he had seen Viktor take his satchel from. As he dived and dashed around the field, he created little fires as he went while he made the thugs carrying water trip over their feet.

He _might_ not be able to take the whole camp down but he could try.

He neared the armory, now unguarded, and dashed inside, there were more things in there than he had expected, money from all parts of the world where clumsily saved inside a wooden box, swords of all kinds were lined against one table, in another jewels, vases, and trinkets were shining merrily at him.

Not only that, but the moment he stepped inside he could feel it, he had not noticed it before, not really looking for it, but he could feel the magic lying around in some artifacts.

What is this place?

He didn't have time to stop to think about that, he felt more than saw the vase on the corner of a table, he took it and placed it inside his satchel, as he went to the exit he knocked off some goblets, coins fell to the ground and scattered around. For a second he was distracted.

He lowered himself to take one between his fingers.

These golden coins… are from Camelot. Not surprising, since they are burglars but—

Merlin did a double take at the tent, ignoring the cries and the yells outside and the nagging feeling that he should be moving. But again there was something in this camp that didn't settle with him.

No normal burglars acted like these ones… a tent filled with things? Just like that? Not even guarded properly? He looked around at the strange trinkets, saving the coin inside one of his pockets. That's when a little-crafted box called his attention, it was filled to the top with Camelot's coin currency. Wait a moment.

He knew this boxes. They were made for royalty.

Merlin snapped the box shut, and there, in the middle of it, was the royal emblem of Camelot engraved on top of it. He passed a hand on top of it.

What was _Uther's emblem_ doing here?

He heard the yells outside the tent dying and he knew he needed to move, in a second Merlin's eyes shined gold and the top of the box came off, he saved it in his satchel too. He could talk about this with Arthur later, right now he needed to leave.

The tent opened and Merlin turned, hands raised ready to place a spell when he saw Gwaine peeking inside.

"Merlin, what is taking you so long?!" Gwaine said as he looked around, eyes huge at the little treasure he had found, he whistled, taking a few rubies from a near pedestal, "Well, now I get it, buddy,"

" _Gwaine!"_ Merlin said relieved as he dropped his hands down, "You managed to break free!"

"I'm happy to see you too, but let's save the stories and hugs for later," Gwaine grumbled as he dived to take Owen's sword from the stack of weapons, dropping the rusty sword he had been fighting with, "Alright, no time for souvenirs, let's go,"

"Where is Arthur," Merlin asked as he stepped outside the tent behind Gwaine, he realized that the chaos was slowly dying as most of the fires had been put out. Merlin's eyes scanned the field, there, several yards away, they both witnessed as Arthur extracted a sword out of Vance's chest, Owen was already fighting as he covered for Arthur. Arthur quickly dived to take the ring out of Vance's hand before wearing it again, leaning away just in time from being impaled.

Now that the thugs seemed to realize that they were under attack they had forgotten all about the fires and had gone to round up on Owen and Arthur.

"We need to do something, we are still outnumbered, we need a distraction," Gwaine said as he looked left and right, two thugs took notice of them and yelled, Gwaine was almost expecting them as he enrolled in a fight with both.

Merlin took his chances, Arthur and Owen were cornered against the wooden tent, with no other thought in mind he raised his hands as he turned his eyes towards the abandoned wooden building, soon fire started erupting from the inside out. The sounds of the fire eating wood reverberating around the camp.

The consuming logs fell to the side, creating a barrier between Owen and Arthur and their enemies, leaving them with a clear path south.

As Gwaine won his battle he turned and stared unabashedly at the roaring fire, Arthur and Owen retracting back miraculously unharmed.

"C'mon, let's round the camp and meet with them so we can get the hell—damn it, damn it, damn it!" Gwaine grabbed Merlin by the collar of his shirt. Merlin lost concentration of the flame as Gwaine tugged him behind the tent. Mace was walking—more like running—down the path shouting instructions left and right, what caught their attention, though, was that the fires began dying as if someone was controlling them.

That's when they noticed a blond man, standing on top of the hill that Gwaine and Arthur had been before, he had his arms raised and his eyes shining gold, as his arms lowered so did the flames.

Merlin almost choked. They had a sorcerer?!

"We need to go. _Now."_

"But Arthur—"

" _Now,_ Merlin," Gwaine said as he tugged him toward the woods.

"I'm not leaving him!" Merlin screamed, " _Arthur!"_

From across the field, Arthur followed Merlin's voice.

Arthur mouthed something that Merlin couldn't understand, however, when he took a step back the signal was clear; retreat. Merlin felt something heavy tugging at his chest, after being with Arthur every moment of the day suddenly departing seemed like the wrong idea.

They could try and make it through the field. He was about to propose this, however, they were close enough and yet too far apart when Mace ran in the middle of the camp swaying his sword violently, cutting the air as if slicing invisible bodies as he yelled in blind rage, looking for the reason his camp was destroyed.

Everyone stopped.

For a moment the only sounds that could be heard were those of the fires slowly dying, the calm before the storm followed by the smell of burned bodies, earth, and smoke. But that silence only lasted a second.

Owen and Arthur began walking back before sprinting south.

"Intruders!" Someone yelled. Gwaine and Merlin turned to see that a few thugs had spotted them already, pointing at them with a sword, Gwaine and Merlin didn't stay to hear the rest, "We were being attacked while they were stealing from us! Right under our noses!"

All Merlin could hear was the pulse of his heart in his ears as he willed his legs to move faster, to take him further as he ran behind Gwaine inside the woods.

" _FIND THEM!"_ And the yell of Mace echoed in his ears and in his bones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Merlin and Gwaine had been running for a few minutes now, neither of them knew exactly where they were but they kept on jumping roots and avoiding arrows as they went. The yells of rage not close enough to be a threat but close enough to put them both on edge.

Every once in a while Merlin would turn, taking advantage of his place at the rear and would throw a spell or two to make the thugs trip, however, when one fell down another seemed to take his place.

"Oh, damn it," Gwaine and Merlin turned to the front, both of them almost going down a cliff that was oh so inconveniently interrupting their run in the forest. They both quickly looked left and right, the canyon seemed to go for miles and miles and just one look down and Merlin was sure Gwaine and him would be dead before getting to the bottom.

The yells and sounds of the thugs started to sound louder.

"Alright, Merlin, any ideas?" Gwaine looked at him with such an intense look Merlin took one step back, " _Any_ ideas at all? Something you would, I don't know, _want to share?"_

"No, I—we, there's no time to climb down," Merlin started to move to the side, "We need to keep running down the side, c'mon,"

"They will take us down in three seconds with an arrow in open field," Gwaine turned as he faced the forest where the thugs would be appearing any second now. They were surrounded. "Merlin, last few words before, you know, _we die?"_

"Gwaine?" Merlin asked confused because Gwaine never talks like this.

Gwaine crouched a bit on his spot as he readied his sword, he gave a long breath, like if he had tried everything and yet had failed. An arrow came flying and passed the air between them. Merlin clutched his satchel feeling the weight of the vase in it. Whatshouldhedo, _whatshouldhedo?!_

He could knock Gwaine out and take care of the thugs on his own, right?

"Merlin, mate, buddy, I think now is the perfect occasion in which we both can stop pretending that you are not a sorcerer and that I do not know because I'm in need of some magic right now," Gwaine huffed as the first thug showed around the end of the forest, he stopped as he smirked, noticing that things were working in their favour, Gwaine turned slightly to see the shocked face of Merlin and grimaced, the thug came running his way and Gwaine cursed under his breath as his sword collided with his.

"Alright, how about if we skip the stunned and shocked part anytime soon?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I just can't make short chapters, can I? I just like to drag things up! But first thing first; sorry for not updating in SO LONG! It's just… I felt like the will to finish has totally left me. For a few days I thought on giving up. BUT I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN THE END OF THIS STORY. So no matter how long it takes I will finish this. I just had to read all your reviews to give me back the confidence to sit and write this.

Also on January 27 we reached one year with this story! ONE YEAR. That is almost unbelievable. So this is like a late anniversary gift! Thank you for all your reviews, they warmed my heart.

1-So one question answered! Gwaine was the person who back on chapter 8 heard the discussion between Lancelot and Arthur. So he had always known, that is why he always acted a bit different with Merlin, he had been hoping that Merlin would tell him but, alas, he kind of had to force the situation. I'm so glad he finally got to say it out loud. We will see Merlin's reaction about this next chapter.

2- I will not address this in the future, I have decided to cut the adventure with the thugs from three chapters to only this one, but these thugs are like the black market for the kingdoms, the fact that they felt so sure and safe in their camp and had so many jewels and treasures is because they are hired by kings to do jobs they don't want anyone else to find about. Uther has paid them to find druids, the girl they were talking about had been a druid girl, back a few years ago, when he would try to force druids to bring Ygraine back from the dead, of course, that never worked.

They had a wood tent/building because that's where they keep the druid prisoners when they do happen to get one. Magical wood that would prevent them from doing escaping.

3- I used like 10 references from HP, Sherlock (WHO SAW THAT ONE LAST EPISODE OMG?!) and if you squint even a few Game of Thrones references. Hope you caught the part in which Merlin says that three people were coming but only two show up, that was because Luca was there under the invisibility cloak. Ji,ji. Luca is not druid, relax, but he does use magic. He is a traitor to the magical world I guess.

4- Well, that's it! Hope the chapter wasn't boring. I don't know when I will update again but it will be hopefully sooner than a month. I already started it!

Hope to hear from you guys! _Lots of hugs!_

-Juliet'lovestory-


	42. Uncovered

**A/N:** Grab a hot coffee or a tea and enjoy! Happy reading! Full A/N by the end!

* * *

CHAPTER 42

Uncovered

It had been a quiet evening in Camelot.

And Gaius was concerned about this, any other moment in time he would've been happy to have such a quiet day in the citadel, usually he was busy doing errands, looking after Merlin and Arthur or doing different shores for Uther, at the very least he would be busy working on a project or a new investigation, however, now staring down at the almost empty yard of the castle Gaius wonders when had he believed that a quiet day was a good day. Quiet days always followed chaos.

"Have you heard any news from Arthur or Merlin?"

Gaius sighed and shook his head, "Not a word since they had departed,"

"Gwaine?"

Gaius again shook his head, "They left yesterday, if the Gods are in our favor they will be arriving tomorrow if they find them and hopefully all the answers we need along with them,"

"When have the Gods ever graced us with luck, Gaius?"

Gaius smiled against his will, "Not lately, I will agree."

With an equal somber smile, by his side, stood Lancelot Dulac, who was watching the empty courtyard along with Gaius. They have been grown closer since Arthur and Merlin had left, without them and the secrets they carried, both the old man and the young knight have been having very difficult days.

"But I do wish you are correct," Lancelot sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, "It's been quiet for a few hours now, strange, what people do once something like this happens, even a few knights had gone to try it out,"

"Well, I can't only imagine the lines that are being formed right now," Gaius said as he clasped his hands behind his back, "Have you gone to keep watch?"

Lancelot sighed, "I'm on King Duty, I went to see for a few hours when Uther went down the road to watch, however, after a while it grew a bit boring, although it had grown into quite a show, bets are going all around,"

"Bets?"

"Of course, people wanna know what the price and winner will be, all kinds of things and gossips had started to spread; will it be money, Land? The promise of filled with abundance and wealth? A place in the palace?"

"Well it's a good thing then that no one has the faintest idea,"

Lancelot heaved a sigh, his eyebrows growing closer, "I had hoped that by now Merlin would've figured out the spell to bring Uther's memories back, it's getting harder and harder to maintain so many lies, the noblemen have been quiet since Arthur spoke with them… however…"

Gaius turned his eyes towards Lancelot, "What have you heard?"

Lancelot made a face before turning to Gaius, "I don't think—not without Arthur but… I'm afraid of what will happen if Arthur and Merlin come empty handed…"

Gaius nodded, he feared the same. If they came back to Camelot without a cure, Uther Pendragon's reign will come to an end sooner rather than later, and the old physician thought there was little to nothing either he or Arthur will be able to do to stop that from happening.

"Merlin has yet to fail in anything he sets his mind to," Gaius said trying to sound more optimistic than he felt.

Lancelot nodded, "And I agree, he tends to find miracles where miracles do not exist,"

"Part of the boy's charm, I guess," Gaius said and they both laughed. Lancelot stared down at the courtyard again, the smile dying a bit on his lips. Gaius noticed the tired stance of the knight and the dark bags under his eyes, he could relate, they had failed Merlin and Arthur, in a way, "C'mon Sir Lancelot, let's go and have a nice cup of tea, it will help our nerves, I'm sure Percival and Leon can take your so-called 'King's Watch' for a moment,"

Lancelot looked sideways to Gaius as if wondering if he could allow himself a few moments to relax. In that moment a solitary figure crossed the courtyard catching their attention, easily recognizable from this distance.

"Gwen?" Lancelot asked as he watched his friend cross the long path and start her way up the stairs. Lancelot was already moving, unconsciously, towards the direction that will eventually allow him to cross paths with her. "What is she doing here?"

Gaius sighed, "Go and fetch her, I'll make three cups of tea,"

Lancelot nodded and walked away as Gaius stared back at the once again empty courtyard. The only sounds that he could hear where the faint steps of Lancelot walking away.

It was an eerily quiet day in Camelot since morning when Uther Pendragon had announced that a magical sword, hidden in the forest by the first king of the realms, was waiting to find ti's rightful owner. A test, he had called it. The recompense to whoever comes victor was a reward without precedents. _Life changing,_ he had said.

"Only someone worthy of the sword will be able to pull it out, I have myself tested it, so I invite anyone who feels deserving of it to give it a try," Uther spread his arms wide by his sides as his people listened, enraptured, "I'll welcome the winner with open arms, may the Gods be with you,"

Camelot was quiet because the Sword in the Stone test had been announced and there had been nothing neither the noblemen, Gaius or Lancelot could've done to prevent it. Now, somewhere in the forest, all of Camelot had gone to see and try this so called sword, that could grant one lucky man or woman the chance to change their lives.

Everyone wanted the award… whatever that award might entail.

That had been the only thing Gaius had managed; to keep the reward a mystery. Arthur was the right heir to the throne, no one else can stand where he was meant to stand… and yet he wondered if Merlin and Arthur will be back on time. The whole test a farce, a lie that the three of them had constructed, however, now that it was out there… who knew?

He shook his head, trying to clear his head, no good will come from worrying, he glances one last time out the citadel before walking in the direction of his chambers, he was going to prepare those cups of tea. Maybe two for himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Gwen, what is it, girl? Here, have a seat and drink this, it will help,"

Lancelot and Gaius both waited patiently for Gwen to talk, who was quietly sipping her cup as if trying to find the words, finally, she lowered the cup back to the table, moving her hands softly as she talked.

Lancelot noticed that her usually kept hair was disarranged and her eyes had lost that sparkle that he loved so much.

"I—It's just…I have _so_ many questions regarding so many things and without him here I don't know… I didn't know what to do," It was clear that Arthur was somewhere in that sentence without his name even being said, "I don't know who to go to besides you Lancelot, and of course you Gaius. I just…"

"It's alright, my girl," Gaius smiled warmly as she patted her hand, "You can tell us. Is this about Elyan?"

Gwen looked towards Gaius with something in her eyes as Gaius's smile dropped slowly by his face. Lance saw all this but couldn't see the relation.

"Is he alright?" He asked softly, "I know it's been a few long days for you two,"

Gwen nodded as if trying to reassure herself more than Lancelot, "He's… he's been fine but—but I think. I think he's hiding something from me," She said before looking down at the table, playing with the cup in her hands as she tapped her fingers against it, "and I—he has been telling me things, about Arthur that I just—God, I don't know where to start,"

Lancelot stiffened; he took a careful sip from his cup exchanging a look with Gaius. "What kind of things?"

At this Gwen turned her eyes towards Gaius, something steely and equally demanding in them, "Things I think you know, Gaius. I need to hear them. Please,"

Gaius sighed as he laced his hands over the table, "Gwen… Elyan has been coming for guidance; he needed someone to listen to him,"

"I know, but—"

"And as a doctor, a court physician and he as my patient… I cannot tell you what he said,"

"Elyan… has been coming to see you?" Lancelot asked totally dumbfounded and at this Gaius stared at his cup for a moment before nodding, raising his eyes to meet theirs, "Why?"

"Things happened in that hut with Morgana," Gaius said eyeing Gwen closely, "It's comprehensible he wants someone to listen to him, besides, it helps me to keep an eye on him and his recovery. Elyan sought help where he thought he could find it. "

Lancelot didn't ask but he could feel as Gwen lost her patience,

"Gaius, he's been acting so strange lately, and I understand, I truly do but he can tell me things too! I'm… I'm literally sick for not knowing! I can't sleep, I can't eat. I can't even work properly anymore."

"Gwen, there are things you are better off not knowing, he specifically told me to not say a word to you or—"

"I don't care!" Gwen's explosion was so sudden Lancelot was taken by surprise, Gaius sighed as if he was growing even older by the second, "There are things happening in Camelot for a while that _shouldn't be happening_ , Gaius. Something is wrong and somehow my brother is in the middle of this!"

Gwen turned towards Lancelot, accusation in her eyes, "No one knows where Arthur is, no—don't even try and tell me he is in Annora, if he had been he would've come back days ago. He's been missing for a week! Merlin along with him, I'm sure! There are no meetings this time of the year in Annora. Then Elyan—" Her voice broke a little, "He's been through so much… and I had hope that after Arthur found out that he was alive he would come and see him. They are friends and he is his prince! And yet—"

The more she talked the more perplexed she was by their lack of reactions,

"And you know, and _I_ know you do, and yet you keep this big secret away from me!" She said enraged, clasping her hands on her lap with tears threating to spill from her eyes, she blinked as she looked at the ceiling, she hated to cry for god's sake and she was not going to start now, and yet she seemed unable, "And Elyan has been saying all these things to me… how everything is Arthur's fault. How he let him there to—and I don't believe it. He's hurt and traumatized and he's trying to heal, he's trying to blame someone but…. He doesn't let me in. We are growing further and further apart each day. What I'm I supposed to think anymore?"

She finally gave up and started to cry silently as she bit her lip, Lancelot clasped her left hand in his, however, he knew the truth the same way Elyan seemed to know now. He had feared this, he had hoped that it wouldn't happen but he had been prepared because Elyan was not stupid.

So he knew then, that Arthur had left him there to die. It had been a conscious decision. It had been Gwaine's mistake, true, but in the end, it had been Arthur who decided that the best course of action was to leave it as it was. All of them had thought they were dead. All of them knew what Morgana represented against his kingdom, the threat she imposed on everyone who dared to cross path with her. Merlin had not been ready to face her yet. It had been the wise thing to do.

Lancelot had all these reasons, and yet he still feels guilty every time he sees Elyan because _he had been alive._ Had they known the would've gone to rescue him… but well, now it was too late to do anything about it.

"He says… he comes to talk to you, Gaius. I need to know," Gwen finally said raising her head and cleaning her face clean from tears, a few still dropping from time to time and Lancelot's heart ached because he couldn't do anything. A lie would destroy her the same way as the truth. There was no right path here, "I just need to know otherwise I will go mental, Gaius. _Mental,"_

Gaius was silent for several minutes after that, as Gwen recovered from her little outburst. Lancelot still held her hand, however, he was unable to look at her. To know he had left her brother to die willingly? He didn't know, but then Gwaine had gone to right his wrong right? He should've gone too. He should've helped.

"He talks… about what he remembers from his time there," Gaius finally said and Gwen held her breath, as if not wanting to disturb Gaius, "He says that every day he remembers more about what happened… and he comes to talk to me about it. I assure you he doesn't remember much, but every once in a while he will remember something. I have been given him sedatives to help him sleep and have nightmare-less nights."

Gwen nodded as if expecting more but Gaius shook his head, "That is all I will say, Gwen. All you need to know is that cases like this take time. You just have to be patient. With both of them. Arthur too has his reason, he might not be able to share them right now but—"

"He never does," Gwen said sadly, almost resigned, "What good is then? What good is that he left—to do _what,_ just God knows—if his people need him here. Uther is anxious. I can see it. I dare say because he has yet to hear from Arthur and whatever quest he choose to honor this time. He's away even after everything that has been going on here; in his castle, with Elyan and M-Morgana… and now the Test of the Stone. It's like… from the moment Arthur left things had just—Camelot needs Arthur back. I need Arthur back." She finished.

Lancelot squeezed her hand making Gwen look up at him, "Do you believe me if I say he's doing the right thing?"

Gwen stared at him for a long moment, "I don't know about Arthur anymore, but I do know about you, Lancelot," she smiled, the first smile in a long time, even if it was a sad one, she squeezed his hand back "So I'll believe just one more day,"

Lancelot smiled too, "One more day is all we need, Gwenivere"

They all finished their cups of tea and remained sitting together for a few minutes.

The different kinds of silence ringed heavily in their ears.

The silence of the absence of Merlin, who by all means should be there talking with them, cleaning around, having a one-sided banter with Gaius while making Gwen laugh.

The absence of Arthur, who should be leading his people, who should be there to calm Gwen and hold her hand and tell her everything will be alright. To tell her he would make things right.

And the almost palpable silence of the citadel.

All of these silences reminded anyone who knew how to listen… that Camelot right now is missing a prince, a sorcerer, and a heir to the throne.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

By Merlin's reaction,— or rather the lack of— Gwaine wondered if telling Merlin right in the middle of a fight of his knowledge about his magic was a smart move.

It probably wasn't.

 _In his defense_ , they had pretty much run out of options: they were cornered against a cliff and in great numbers disadvantage. Merlin and Gwaine would need a miracle to beat these odds, so in Gwaine's mind it had all been reduced to either tell Merlin then, _or right then,_ and there would be no later.

Gwaine moved with security along the field as he made a mental map where every enemy was located, never straying more than a few paces away from Merlin— who looked as cold and still as the statues in Camelot's castle. Gwaine counted more than twelve, less than twenty thugs. There was silence as the last few thugs came running from the woods, once the enemy realized they had the upper arm a few laughs escaped them.

"Nowhere to run, lads,"

"Brilliant observation," Gwaine said as he made a show of swinging his sword, "I don't know why you choose to steal and kill for a living when you are all so smart,"

A second later Gwaine was already engulfed in a battle; he mentally chastised himself, seriously, knowing when and how to talk should be a class before becoming a knight. He ducked and blocked the swing of his first enemy, effectively avoiding being decapitated.

Gwaine swung his word and fought, fully expecting Merlin to be aiding him any minute now, however, around a minute had passed and Merlin had yet to move, let alone _say_ something. Gwaine didn't have much time to look in his direction to totally appreciate his friend's face but he was certain that Merlin's blue eyes were almost popping out of his sockets. He would've joked about that any other time but right now he needed help more than he would like to accept.

The knight huffed as he blocked the sword of his opponent and with a well-delivered kick to his chest, he sent him stumbling backwards, knocking another thief to the ground in the process, however, that only gave a new opening for another two thugs to close on his space.

"Merlin!" Gwaine called again, more desperate this time as he fought two men at the same time, it was tricky, not impossible, he had faced worse odds, however, almost twenty men against him seemed a bit unfair even to him. Gwaine had to duck again as a third one all but threw himself at him, a heavy mace on his hand as he yelled murder, Gwaine ducked again, one punch and he would have a destroyed thorax. As he almost played a sick kick and dive, he spotted by the corner of his eye an archer preparing for a clean shot, " _Mer_ lin!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Merlin though that after meeting Kilgharrah, having sealed a pact with the druids, met and left unscratched from seeing Mordred _and_ having a vision of Arthur _dying—_ something he will never be able to forget—there were very few things left in this world that could unsettle or surprise him any longer.

Well… he was wrong.

Being so blatantly and unashamedly confronted by Gwaine had snapped something in him, a million thoughts breaking lose at once, stumbling one after the other in his head.

How does he know? _Who_ told him?

How did he figure it out? Had he been spying on him? Or worse?

He panicked then, maybe… _if he knows_ … that means someone in Camelot knows?! Does Owen know and that is why he had been so quiet?!

Was it safe to go back to Camelot? Who spread the news? Was it common knowledge now? Was there a bounty on his head now? How much would he be sold for?

Where Gwaine and Owen ordered to retrieve him? To incarcerate him?! _To kill him?!_

Or did Lancelot told him behind his back? Did he betray him? Even when he swore he would never tell a soul? Or did he thought it would be a good idea, somehow?!

These were just a few of the thoughts who were fighting for prevalence in his mind.

In short: he was in panic.

He felt numb as and as shocked as he had ever been. His eyes followed the movement and colors around the field, his stare falling in the form of Gwaine as he bravely fought, almost as in slow-motion. The first coherent thought Merlin had then, one that won over the other erratic thoughts in his head was: run. Run because they know.

Merlin took one step back and immediately regretted it. He looked behind him, he had completely forgotten he was standing by the edge of a cliff. Literally and figuratively. Was destiny somehow playing games with him? He thinks so.

He thinks he heard his name.

Merlin clutched the satchel with the vase close to his chest as he stared down at the cliff one more second.

He heard a grunt and he snapped his head back, Gwaine had kicked someone in the chest, making him stumble down only to be replaced by another nameless enemy.

He realized then—probably at the worst time in history— that it was one thing to tell other people about his secret and an entirely different other to have someone literally shout it at your face, before going face first into battle. For a few moments he didn't know how to react, he actually kind of forgot how to breathe. It had been a strange moment of irrational fear, it was illogical and yet Merlin's brain had been stuck in the fact that someone had taken notion of his magic and _had called him upon it._

Cold white fear began started creeping its way through his veins; he had always thought he was good at conceiving his magic, the only habit that had gotten him alive and—

 _"_ _MERLIN!"_

It was like breaking out of a stupor. He blinked, a rush colors and sound and movement seemed to explode inside and around him. He hadn't realized that his magic had been tingling; almost painfully, as if calling him to attention.

Gwaine was on his knees sword raised above his head as he leaned back, almost breaking his back in the process, trying to prevent a sword from impaling him through his chest.

A battle.

 _For God's sake_ they were in a battle.

And yet Merlin, for the longest second on earth, did not move, the irrational fear clinging to his bones, years of habit more encrusted in his soul that he had thought, however, when he saw Gwaine's arm twist down with a grunt, the knight shutting his eyes close as a reflex…the sword swinging down…

Merlin moved.

He unceremoniously dropped the satchel to his feet as his hands flew to chest level; his eyes were already shining gold.

The sword, that should've been Gwaine's death by all means and purposes, froze on the thug's hand—the baffled look on his face should've been funny had he not been trying to kill his friend—, as he tried to move a sword that seemed to be stuck in the middle of empty air.

"What _on earth—"_

Gwaine opened his eyes once he realized he was alive and stared at the tip of the sword just two inches away from his face. He sighed in relief. Two inches or whole five yards, who cared, right? as long as he gets to be alive. He quickly rolled away and up to his feet.

Everybody in the field had seemed to grow quiet, staring at the odd event happening.

"Is he—"

"A druid!" Someone shouted as he pointed at Merlin with his sword, "We have a druid!"

The obnoxious knight looked towards Merlin, a mix between proud and awe reflecting on his face, a face Merlin missed as he twisted his arm with a precise movement, just as Arthur had thought him _, "Precise movements, Merlin!"_ and the sword went flying above their heads and down the cliff cutting the air as it went. He hoped that that show of magic would be enough to deter their attackers but instead, he turned to face them again, eyes flickering around the field waiting for the one who would make the first move.

He could almost hear Arthur's voice in his head.

 _"_ _You know who dies at battle? Confident people, Merlin! Don't ever turn your eyes away from the enemy!"_

Merlin was painfully aware that Gwaine was looking intently at him, but he refused to meet his stare.

Would he be scared?

Would he call him a monster?

Would he run away?

He didn't— _he wasn't_ prepared to see Gwaine turning away from him. He was one of his closest friends.

"Gwaine—" Merlin called, not knowing what to say but feeling the need to say something. He saw as the thugs began moving slower this time around the field.

"Merlin! _That's e_ xactly what I was talking about, mate!" Gwaine said with a huge smirk on his face "Fancy a challenge? Let's see who can take more of these guys before they run scared, uh?," Not waiting for an answer he lowered himself to the ground in order to pick a new sword before throwing himself to the revived battle, fighting left and right with even more force and vigor that a few moments ago.

Merlin didn't panic this time, realizing their lives where on the line and that questions could be asked later. So Merlin followed suit.

When Gwaine dived an attack Merlin was there to push the enemies away by invisible cords. When Gwaine's back was a target Merlin burned the bows of the archers to the ground. Merlin noticed that instead of making them retreat the thieves looked even more driven now, a wicked spark shining in his eyes.

He remembered then that they were mercenaries; a sorcerer apparently was valuable enough to risk their lives for, sadly, knowing this only made Merlin fight a bit more brutally. These were men that had killed magical people, selling them to the best bidder, who knows how many innocent druids had died because of them.

He thought of Mersan and Linorien, who had been training their ronins so merciless because of these men. He thought of the twins, Shuri and Saimri, who had learned at such a young age what being hunt meant. He thought of Thomas and Lyaa. He thought of Aithussa in the hands of the little Eliane. He thought of his new alliance to Arya.

And _so,_ he fought. He used to fight for Arthur, for Camelot, for his friends, but now there was a new burden on his shoulders, druids lives depended on him. He thought of the kids running free in the field. It was a burden he would gladly carry now.

So Merlin twisted their weapons, pushed them back against trees and rocks in hopes to knock them out. He made the metal of their swords scorching to the touch, enough to burn their hands and yet they kept trying. They were stubborn, Merlin will give them that.

"Merlin! Little help?"

Merlin twirled on his spot.

Gwaine had his arms raised in front of him as clear surrender, he was cornered against the edge cliff, two steps away from falling when one of the thugs moved his spear to his chest and Merlin acted quickly, using the stances Arthur and him had figured out in Ealdor. With a movement the three thugs fell to the side and down the cliff, yelling as they went.

Merlin turned, realizing that sooner rather than later Gwaine and him would be surrounded, he looked at his hands, he better start trying the new spells he had learned, he quickly placed his palms on the earth by his feet, sending a little tremor that had the trees in the forest rocking back and forth in lazy arches, the rocks nearest the cliff fell down. The thugs all around the field yelled in confusion, falling to their knees looking for balance.

Gwaine almost fell back, arms wind-milling to keep his balance. Merlin's eyes shined gold and it was like an invisible force had tugged the knight forward, Gwaine landed on his fours, looking around, trying to understand what was going on when his eyes landed on Merlin.

This time Gwaine had been truly blown away by Merlin's magic. It must have shown on his face because Merlin quickly avoided his eyes.

Merlin dived for his satchel, he tossed it over his shoulder and began running towards Gwaine— who looked less affected by the earthquake than the fact that it had been _Merlin(_ Merlin of all people!) who had managed to create it— Gwaine Walwein*, for the first time in the history of the five kingdoms, was speechless.

"Gwaine, run!" Merlin instructed and Gwaine jerked back to reality, he gave the field full of enemies a one last glance before he nodded, appreciating an order when it was given, and pushed himself up to his feet, he marveled when the soil under his feet stilled for him, making him able to run freely and without inconvenience, from the corner of his eyes he saw Merlin catching up with him.

They saw eye to eye for the first time, the knight unknowingly gasped, thrown away by the gold in his eyes. It was so vibrant. He had heard of it but never seen it. Merlin looked different, not only from the past few minutes—had been _reasonably_ interesting— but in general, there was some… he could not quite pinpoint it, but some assertiveness, confidence maybe, that wasn't there before.

Gwaine, who never feels any less or weak compared to anyone, even when he stands beside Percival, felt a little weak then, knowing that Merlin could probably just snap his fingers and Gwaine would be dead by his feet, it was not exactly unsettling, since this was Merlin we are talking about, but it definitely was a life-worldly moving experience.

They kept running for a few minutes but as the adrenaline wore off, Gwaine started to feel the pain and aches of the battle, more outstandingly the pain in his chest, he looked down and sure enough his once white shirt was soaked red now. He lowered his pace automatically; letting Merlin advance several yards, however, now aware of the pain there was little he could do to ignore it.

"Merlin," Gwaine managed to call. It was barely a whisper but Merlin looked back, still jogging.

Merlin locked eyes with him, and Gwaine was glad to see that somewhere in between their escapade his eyes had turned back to the ocean blue he had known for years, however, Merlin didn't stop running, he just kept going. Gwaine couldn't hear the sounds of the persecution any longer, couldn't see any threat hanging over their heads.

"We—we need to keep moving,"

He furrowed his eyebrows. What was going on?

Well, he assumed it would be better to put some distance between them and their enemies, so Gwaine nodded and kept his pace, diving and jumping over the roots of the trees when needed be, however, his constant jog didn't last long when a shot of pain travelled all the way from his ankle to his chest, making him halt in his brave efforts.

"Merlin, Merlin wait," Gwaine all but wheezed as he finally collapsed against a tree, taking huge gulps of air that made his chest ache, his limbs were shaking and his vision was blurry, "Just a minute,"

Merlin, who was several yards away from him looked down the path they had yet to go and then back at Gwaine, he had stopped ( _Finally!_ Since _when_ does Merlin have all this stamina for _godssake?!)_ but he did not move to aid him. Gwaine grunted as he lowered himself to the floor, he gave Merlin a one last up and down glance before tearing his shirt open to assess the damage.

Merlin almost tripped on his feet when he rushed to his side, however, he had not even closed a few yards when he consciously stopped short in his tracks again, choosing to walk down the rest of the space between them with slow, almost meticulously steps. Hands clutching the satchel so hard his knuckles were white.

As Gwaine prodded at the red and injured skin he took notice of these actions. What was going on? He looked around; they were clearly out of danger now, so he didn't know where Merlin was coming from. He raised his eyes to meet Merlin's, trying to read his friend and—Merlin wasn't even _looking at him._

Gwaine felt something cold creeping into his chest, "Merlin—"

"We need to find Arthur," Was all Merlin said with ragged breath, finally two steps away from Gwaine but still standing, head stubbornly tilted to the side avoiding his stare, "He might be in danger,"

Gwaine looked at Merlin for a long second before silently nodding to himself and decided to give Merlin a few moments to process what had just happened. Honestly, even _he_ needed some time to process the fact that Merlin could create earthquakes. Earthquakes for god's sake. He had been ready to see raging fires, bodies being tugged by invisible forces, swords flying away from their owners, all that he had envisioned; a part of him had been almost eager to see it, _but an earthquake?_ He huffed, could Merlin create rain then?

Alright, maybe they both needed more than just a few minutes.

"Yeah, true, Arthur," Gwaine said, remembering that Owen was with him too,"Just a minute, mate."

Merlin nodded but besides pushing his weight to one foot to the other he didn't say or do anything else.

"Merlin, is something wrong?" Gwaine asked perplexed as he looked down at chest grimly before looking back at Merlin, "Are we in danger?"

"No,"

The silence settled thick and heavy between them and it was the first clue that finally makes Gwaine connect the dots. He pretended then to look for something to clean his wound with when he literally had nothing on his persona as he slowly understood the heavy glances, the anxiousness Merlin was practically radiating.

His hands stilled by his sides as he almost gasped, his eyes snapped to Merlin but the sorcerer had his arms crossed, eyes fixed on the sky.

It struck Gwaine right then and there… that maybe, just maybe, Merlin was running away from _him._

He didn't want Gwaine to know about his secret.

Gwaine felt as if someone had punched him in the chest, all the adrenaline from the fight had left him, leaving him with an aching body in return and a restless soul. He was simply not used to large periods of tense silence, it made him anxious, and he was less used to them when he was with Merlin, they were buddies, best buddies even; they joke, and laugh, and once every two moons they get serious.

 _This_ —this silence and the heavy stares and the just down right _awkward_ atmosphere—this was not them.

Merlin should be kneeling beside him, doing what he does best besides cooking; which is healing. He should be bandaging his torso right now, either that or throwing a fit over how reckless Gwaine was before cracking a laugh and say a quick remark. Like usual _. Like always._

That's how they were; Gwaine and Merlin had always rolled with the punches. Let it not be said that Merlin and him don't get away from the direst situations, although they were a strange team, granted, an unusual pair.

They weren't _flawless_ ; the way Merlin and Arthur worked together is unprecedented. They had this kind of… _loyalty_ to each other that Gwaine had yet to see somewhere else. It was ever present, in the way they talk about each other and with each other. What one would risk and do for the sake of the other despite their differences went beyond boundaries, it was as if they were always pushing the other to do better, to _be_ better.

They weren't that solemn either, the way Lancelot and Merlin where. Lancelot and Merlin had a more serious relationship based on trust. Gwaine had noticed this over the years, one look, one stare, and it was like the other was telling and sharing a whole story. They move in sync even when they don't speak, or even when they disagree. It was honest, and kind, and noble, just like the two of them.

Despite this, Gwaine had never been jealous because he had always trusted that Merlin and he shared a different but equally strong bond. While his relationship was not as noble and flawless, theirs was fearless. Merlin and him were like that pair of friends where when one is doing something stupid— in this case, that would be Gwaine— and the other would try to stop him (Merlin's more used phrase at taverns nights was "Gwaine, no!") but Gwaine does the stupid thing anyways and Merlin would just tag along by principle.

Merlin was the kind of friend where when the rest of the knights would try to knock him down a few perches Merlin would remind him that, unlike the knights who got there by position and wealth, he had been given the honor of servitude and duty in Camelot by skill and heart and that had always been more important.

They were the ones who in the middle of a bar fight they would not be hiding under the tables, but rather be fighting back to back; Merlin yelling where the thugs were coming so Gwaine could take them out one by one. They were the ones who sneak inside enemies' castles and dungeons to free prisoners. They were the only ones that challenged Arthur's decisions, not agreeing even when the rest did.

So no, they were not flawless together, or even humble; they were reliable. Gwaine trusts very few people blindly but he trusted Merlin almost the second he met him and Merlin _trusted him back,_ and _that_ gotten them alive through all kinds of problems time and time again.

Gwaine, who had always prided himself on being this unstoppable, confident man, had been left speechless when Merlin had seen right through him, and not even caring about this, Merlin had accepted him inside his tight circle of friends, a place very few could enter and now he shared along with Arthur, Gaius, Gwen, and Lancelot. Not despite his flaws, but because of them.

Gwaine's life was filled with uncertainties and people leaving, he had no family, no name or legacy, but he had these two friends; Percival and Merlin, who were trustworthy of his friendship. And being worthy of Gwaine's trust was probably harder than becoming King of Camelot.

So that's why when he found out—more like he eavesdropped, _fine_ —the conversation between Arthur and Lancelot all those weeks ago he had been shocked, alright, but not scared. He trusted Merlin, considered him his brother, so finding this new side of him didn't change or alter his perspective in the slightest.

There's a reason Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot, Leon along with half the knights and half of Camelot loved Merlin and cared for him. He was just that good. It's a universal truth, according to the knights, to just care about him. Merlin was still Merlin, magical being or not.

So when Gwaine told Merlin about this, about his secret just a few moments ago… he had never expected Merlin's reaction to be—well, he had never expected any of this. He had honestly thought Merlin would seamlessly go along with it, the same way Gwaine had done just because Gwaine had truly believed he was trustworthy of this side of Merlin, just like Arthur and Lancelot are.

And yet…thinking about how scared Merlin had seemed to be back on the cliff… how scared and detached he was acting even now…

He raised his eyes; Merlin was now sitting on a nearby rock fidgeting with his satchel. He was quiet, shoulders slumped down and face crestfallen, his blue eyes fixed on some point on his knee.

The silence had never felt heavier and Gwaine didn't know if the pain on his chest was due to the injuries or something entirely different anymore. He lowered his eyes as he huffed for what seemed the fifth time in a minute.

The seconds ticked by slowly and he let them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I think we lost them," Arthur announced with a low voice, sword at the ready and his back against the side of a tree, ready to leap into action, however, no sights or sounds of their enemies had been heard for a few minutes now.

"Oh, thank God," Owen said as he finally lowered his body to the ground, hissing as he clutched his bleeding arm close to his body.

Arthur waited another whole minute before moving, eyes sharp and senses alert before his way to Owen. He kneeled beside him as they rested under the wide shadows of the trees. Arthur moved his hands around Owen's arm evaluating the wound.

"You were lucky, Sir Owen, the arrow just grazed you," Arthur offered.

Owen looked down at his bleeding arm and raised his brows at Arthur Pendragon's definition of 'just a graze' but said nothing, instead, he ripped a piece of his knight's cloak so he could tie it around his bleeding arm.

A second too late he realized that the best course of action in front of the Prince of Camelot probably wasn't just _ripping_ his knight's cloak. His hands stilled with apprehension, waiting for the reprimand that was sure meant to follow, after all, a knight's cloak is not a gift, it's a silent oath, a privilege.

 _Ow_ , if his sister could see him know he would yell at him for a whole day.

Instead, his hands were roughly and quickly replaced by the hands of the Prince of Camelot himself.

"Here, let me help, although Merlin is the one who is better at this, guess we will have to make do until we find them," Arthur said as an apology as he worked. Owen found himself nodding, unable to utter a word. Owen had seen how Uther would yell and chastise all the knights who dared to use their red capes wrongly, and yet he saw as Arthur's fingers fumbled and twisted and tugged at the red material along his arm as if it was nothing. With decision the prince did the final knot, a bit tighter than necessary, Owen mused, but better tight than loose "I'm afraid I don't know much about medicine, I could be staring at some plant that could relieve you from the pain and wouldn't even know it,"

Owen recovered fast after that, "It's alright. I'm just glad the archer missed. Two inches to the left and I wouldn't have gotten away with just a scratch,"

"As I said, you were lucky," Arthur patted his shoulder gingerly, giving his work a last glance before shrugging and getting to his feet, he looked up to the sky as he placed his hands on his hips, "I have no idea where we are, I lost track, I know we moved north but we moved away from the path a few miles ago," He looked we down at Owen, "You think you can move?"

Owen stood up gingerly, "I'm fine. I can move, but I have never been in Cenred's Kingdom, I'm afraid I'm useless when it comes to knowing where we are,"

Arthur sighed but did not comment, instead, he closed his eyes. He had such a constipated look on his face Owen almost snorted.

"Arthur, Sire, is everything alright?" Was Arthur injured? He looked at the prince up and down, he looked fine.

Little did he know that Arthur was trying to communicate mentally with Merlin, but either Merlin was not trying to locate him or he didn't know how this worked because, unlike before, he couldn't hear or sense him in any way. Arthur grumbled, just when Arthur thought this would be a blessing in disguise.

"C'mon, let's get going." Arthur instructed as he picked Owen's sword from the ground, the sun had lowered significantly and soon night would fall, "We can't stay here, they might track us down,"

"What about Gwaine and Merlin?" Owen asked, "We didn't settle for a meeting point?"

"No, but they are going to Ealdor," Arthur said confidently, as he turned around the forest and once he was sure—for the millionth time—they were alone he began walking northwest, "If I'm not wrong we are just a few miles away from Ealdor, either we cross paths or we meet in Merlin's house."

"Maybe. But there's also the chance they would try to locate the path that connects the borders of the two kingdoms, after all, there's always a chance that some patrol of Camelot would be patrolling the perimeter. "

"Probably, but for all we know they might be injured after their own battle, in my experience whenever a group divides and one fairs good luck—that was us in this case—that means the other had it worse, so it would be way quicker to find aid and shelter Ealdor, the town is just an hour away,"

"You sound calm," Owen said as he followed Arthur silently.

"It's Merlin and Gwaine we are talking about, they had faced worse," Before, Arthur would've doubt it, but now he was sure that it would take a great enemy—his mind danced around the idea of Morgana and their still impending fight—to take down Merlin. As long as they two stuck together they would be fine, "Besides Ealdor is way closer than Camelot for a day and a half on horse, we need horses, provisions, and water to make our way back safely. Ealdor is a good place as any to buy those, we would lose more time waiting for a patrol."

Owen nodded and the conversation died, focused on making their way safely across the forest.

And it wasn't as if Arthur had not been worried, had he lost any other two knights Arthur would be trying to hunt down the path to Camelot, but the reason he was so sure Gwaine and Merlin were heading to Ealdor was simply because he knew Merlin, and if there was one thing he knew was that Hunith would never forgive either of them for leaving without saying goodbye.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gwaine raised his head slowly to look at Merlin, who was still sitting on the rock but his eyes were fixed on his chest, Gwaine looked down, it was just a scratch, really, it was bleeding heavily, true, but it wasn't that deep to make him really concerned.

Merlin noticed that Gwaine had noticed and managed to babble something that sounded like a question.

"Im bleeding Merlin, what do you think?" He huffed a bit more angrily than he had meant, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself, reminding himself that his bitterness was just his and he should not be lashing out with Merlin, he tried again, "What 'bout ya? Are you? Alright, I mean?"

Merlin shrugged, muttered something and lowered his eyes to the ground.

Gwaine hummed unimpressed. He waited, he really did but after a minute or two, he grew tired of the tense atmosphere. He looked around him. He found a sizable rock and eyed Merlin by the corner of his eye before taking it. He stared at Merlin and waited for good ten seconds more for him to talk again. He didn't. Alright, that was all the patience Gwaine had at the moment.

"Fine, fine, _jesuscrist_ , want me to start talking first? Fine, I'll do it," Gwaine said as he seized the rock in his hand. A Pensive look on his features. A strange thing for Gwaine to be.

"Gwaine—"

"Merlin, mate, buddy, _what_ is going on?" And his voice was clear and with that edge of gruffness that so distinctively Gwaine's, "Because I honestly can't take this… _awkwardness_ anymore. I don't know what to do and I feel like the teenager version of me and _no one_ liked the teenage version of me, alright?"

"What—what do you mean?" Merlin asked faking ignorance, "I don't know—"

Okay, Gwaine has had it. Quick and precisely he threw the rock in Merlin's direction, his chest hurting in the process but it worked its purpose. Merlin leaned to the side as his hand shot out, a little golden spark-filled his eyes for a fleeting moment— unnoticeable before but now that Gwaine had seen it firsthand it was hard to miss.

"What was _that f_ or?" Merlin said with huge fearful eyes, the rock flew past him harmlessly.

"Oh, so he speaks! I'm glad the thieves and thugs didn't steal your tongue, Merlin!"

"Gwaine, what—"

"Merlin, you have magic," Gwaine stated, moving a hand as he talked, and Merlin felt as if his breath had been taken away again, "And that's alright, honest and—"

"Alright?" Merlin whispered-screamed, "Gwaine, it's not alright, what—you, you were scared in the field!"

"What?"

"In the field, I saw it. In your eyes," Merlin said with short sentences finally his blue eyes connecting with Gwaine, "You were scared,"

Gwaine blinked confusedly, stopping himself midsentence, "Scared?" He asked as if the word was entirely unknown to him, "Scared of—Merlin, there were like a hundred thugs trying to kill me from twenty different angles, mind you, before you decided to act, of course I was a scared, but even then just allegedly and— _wait,_ hold on a sec', that's why you never told me? Because you thought I would be scared of _you?"_

Merlin doubted for a moment, shrugging his hands together before nodding, almost shyly. Gwaine stared at Merlin for a long second before a laugh erupted from his chest, he stopped himself short when that made him hiss in pain.

"Merlin, mate," He said after he recovered, "After all I have seen and lived there's a very high bar in my perception of fear. I'm afraid I'm more scared of Rose, the owner of Camelot's Sunrise Tabern— you see I still owe her a few golden coins since my last visit—, than you." Gwaine smirked, the smile coming off easy now that he knew why Merlin was fidgeting. Merlin's mouth was a straight line and this time Gwaine's smile grew more sincere, he talked slowly and carefully, "I'm not scared of you, Merlin, we good."

"Really?" Merlin asked as he raised from the rock he was sitting at, Gwaine could see a rant was coming, "Because… because back at the field I just… I flew a sword… _through the air—"_

"I saw that, really impressive."

"—and… I—I burned and melted _weapons,_ I even pushed a few thugs down the cliff! _"_

"I was there, Merlin." Gwaine said good-naturedly, now understanding Merlin's hesitation, and letting him vent off.

"—I could kill you," Merlin said in the middle of his rambling, "I had killed," He said the last part as a confession, unknowingly to Merlin his eyes were shining gold as he stared down at Gwaine.

Gwaine's smile erased from his face, his back pressed solidly against the tree but his whole demeanor showed nothing but relaxation, even if he was a bit scared of the gold in Merlin's eyes, not because he didn't trust Merlin, but rather that for so many years he had let Merlin fear and hide all these things on his own, "Merlin. I have killed too. More times than you, in crueler ways than you."

"You can't know that."

"But I do," Gwaine said as he finally resigned himself to cut a part of his cape to start cleaning the wound, "Because I know you, back in the field, you threw them against trees and rocks in hopes they would pass out, you were careful, as to not break their limbs in the process. Even the thugs that you flew over the cliff, you dropped them near the edge, so they could have a chance to hold to the rocks to stop their falling," He ripped a piece of his red cape before looking at Merlin with a sincere smile, "I looked, they will survive, although in my opinion none of them deserved it."

Merlin blinked, his eyes back to blue again, he didn't say anything.

"You are not a killer, not a murderer, you are just human, Merlin."

Gwaine's hand stilled, unable to move, and he realized then that it was Merlin that had frozen him with his magic, it wasn't painful but it was unsettling, Gwaine looked up at him, being able to move his head as Merlin leaned down on his knees.

"Gwaine… you said your family was killed long ago. By magic, didn't you say that then?"

"It's different."

"How?" He said eyeing Gwaine square to the face, however, Gwaine could see the sadness and the fear as clear as day, "How is this different?"

"Merlin, do you want me to be afraid of you?" Gwaine said, getting angry now, "Because you are doing a lousy job."

"What?"

Gwaine stared down as an answer and Merlin blinked impressed, the gold in his eyes dying, without even noticing he had paralyzed Gwaine's hands, just so his magic could work on his injuries instead. He quickly dropped all the way down the ground this time, eyes a back to normal.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for using my magic on you, it's just… whenever I feel on edge I react and— lately, it's been… hard… to control it. I'm sorry," He said frantically, harder now when he had been practicing and using it nonstop for ten days, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you? See? This is what happens, this—"

"Merlin," Gwaine stopped him, "Would you have done that have you not been in this state of mind?"

"What? No! I would never—"

"Then we are good," Gwaine said with a solid nod.

Merlin looked at him for a long moment, his eyes looking around the forest before settling back on Gwaine, he nodded but Gwaine could tell he was not entirely convinced.

"Merlin, I'm serious, for once in my life," Gwaine smiled again, trying to meet Merlin's eyes, "C'mon buddy don't make me beg."

"I—it's just—you are taking this… a bit too well? I don't even know what to do. No one has ever—most people just freak out."

"Oh, you mean Arthur."

"He panicked more like it," He sighed before narrowing his eyes, "Wait, Gwaine, how do you know that and how—"

"I have come in terms with the whole idea of you being a sorcerer for a while now," Gwaine said quickly as he cleaned the blood out of his torso and finally Merlin reached out to help him. "I have known for a few weeks now so you don't need to worry about—"

 _"_ _Weeks?!"_ Merlin screeched, losing the little color he had left on his face, his hands snapping away from Gwaine's chest, "You have known for _weeks? How?"_

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Don't blame me. I was trying to be polite about the whole issue, ya know? Wait for you to come to me and tell me your secret out of your good heart's will!"

Merlin gave him a deadpanned look.

"I did!"

"Gwaine, people like me get killed in Camelot. I can't just shout it to the wind! Like _some_ people do! I couldn't just tell you!"

"Alright, listen," Gwaine said, quickly realizing this was not going the way he wanted, "I mean, _fine_ , I'm sorry, alright? Sorry if I just… kind of blew it in your face, out of nowhere, _granted,_ but we were about to—"

And Merlin this time glared at him, his blue eyes growing wide with exasperation, "Blew— _blew it_?! Gwaine! You shouted it! _Right in my face!"_

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea at the moment…"

"Oh, you think?!" Merlin yelled, "What is wrong with you? You knights of Camelot and your need to be in constant peril are going to be the end of me! Maybe I'm going delusional! Mental for thinking that for once you could make rational decisions! But no, God forbid! With Arthur who is so _driven_ in getting himself kill every time I dare looking the other way, with Morgana's battle looming in the horizon and _Uther,_ and _now you—"_

"Me? I didn't do anything!"

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Merlin shouted, his breathing heavy and unsteady, "You just said oh so casually, 'Hey, Merlin, _mate_ , I know you are a sorcerer and I think this is the perfect time to say this? No problem. _It's not like we are about to die or anything_ ,' before throwing yourself _into a suicide battle_!" You… are you—Gwaine, this is not funny!" He said sternly in a very Gaius's manner and Gwaine cracked another bubble of laughter.

"Now _this_ —this is us," Gwaine said over a fit of laugh, torn between laughing and grimacing due to the pain in his chest. Merlin smiled back then, stubbornly trying to hide it, still a bit unwilling but it was unavoidable, eventually, he found himself chuckling too.

"C'mon, Merlin, gotta accept it was a great speech, such an epic moment," Gwaine stated. They both let the easiness of the atmosphere settle between them.

"Yes, I might write about it in my book," Merlin finally said as he looked at Gwaine and the knight looked back.

They shared a silent glance, the type of glances he shares with Lancelot and Arthur and Gwaine knew they would be alright. They both nodded, and in a silent pact they just moved again, Merlin worked on cleaning Gwaine's injury while the knight began ripping a large piece of material to wrap his torso with.

"A book? You are writing a book about your adventures?" Gwaine asked perplexed after a moment, "Is Arthur gonna be in it? Of course he is gonna be, he is the prince. What about Lancelot? If he's going to be the wise knight I call shot for the title of bravest warrior, a soldier by day, a ladies-man by night, I like the sound of that,"

Merlin smiled as he took the piece of cloth from Gwaine and motioned Gwaine to sit straight and turn around so he could place the bandage around his torso, once Gwaine was giving him his back Merlin used his magic to clean the blood and mud from the cloth before using it.

"Merlin, can I be in it?" Gwaine asked more seriously, almost dreadfully. The question going further than just a name on his book.

Merlin smiled then, tears prickling in his tears as he nodded, he remembered Gwaine couldn't see him so he voiced it, "Yes, you can,"

Gwaine smiled to his knees as Merlin worked on his back.

And finally, the tense silence lifted.

"That's great because if there is going to be a book I have a few ideas, like—"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Prince of Camelot was keeping watch by the entrance path of Ealdor, the sunset had set a few minutes ago, the last dying traces of the sun had died along with it, and now the night sky was starting to win its way in the sky.

But he waited.

Arthur had been restless when Owen and him arrived at the hut to find that Merlin and Gwaine had yet to show up, unable to help he made himself useful, he bought four horses from a good man in Ealdor, then he went to but some food for all of them, and even when Owen and Hunith ate he didn't. Owen went to sleep the pain and medicines away as Hunith made herself busy in her hut, that's how she dealt with her anxiousness but Arthur? Arthur kept watch. He paced. And waited.

Images of Merlin dying flooded his brain, and he started to twirl the ring on his hand absently. For God's sake since when he had become such a worrywart? He never used to be like this before, but he guesses the man he is now is years away from the man he used to be a few months ago.

He looked down at his ring. It's blue light clearer now in the darkness. He blinked, he thought he saw the blue light increase for a moment.

The night sky had covered all of Ealdor when he saw two vague figures approaching, he stopped his pacing, sword in his hand, there was ever the slight chance that a few thugs had managed to track them down, the two figures stopped in front of him,

"Who is it?" Arthur called to the strangers in the dark.

A moment of silence, enough to put Arthur on edge when:

"Arthur? You made it!" That was the bubbly voice of Merlin,

"Bloody hell, Merlin—was that worry I heard in Arthur's voice?"… and that was Gwaine, alright.

Arthur almost dropped his sword in relief, however, he controlled himself as he just hurriedly walked down the path to be able to meet them halfway, he was smiling ear to ear against his will and he just hoped the night was dark enough for them not to see it, "Don't sound so surprised, _Mer_ lin, of course we made it, and no—I wasn't worried, Gwaine. Why should I be worried?"

"You were pacing,"

"So?" Arthur grunted,

"That's the international movement for—"

"Gwaine, I'm going to use the power given by birth to me and command you to shut up," Arthur said with a steel voice but a smirk on his face.

Gwaine stared at Arthur unimpressed before turning to Merlin, "Can't you use your magic to make him nicer or something, Merlin?"

The silence was heavy for three solid seconds.

"What—what did you just said?"

"Gwaine! _Oh my god!"_

Gwaine smiled ruefully, "I guess now it's a good time to tell you that I know what you know about Merlin but the rest of the people don't know and shouldn't know, which is fine by me."

"What?" Arthur asked clearly confused before he grew angry, "I— _what?"_

Merlin sighed as he pushed the heels of his hand against his eyes, "Gwaine knows. About my magic, that is. He has known for weeks."

"What?!" Arthur said for the third time, "I'm—I…"

Merlin uncovered his eyes and nodded grimly, "He eavesdropped you weeks ago,"

"Merlin, did you just betray me?" Gwaine said confused.

"You two, silent," Arthur ordered and Merlin and Gwaine wisely kept quiet. Arthur had his hands on his hips looking at the ground, he stood like that for several seconds, long enough for Merlin to worry.

"Arthur?"

"No. Shh—!" Arthur raised a hand and Merlin closed his mouth. He shrugged towards Gwaine as he narrowed his eyes at him. Arthur on a good day can't take the small news about magic. What would he do? Would he just accept it?

"So. Just to clarify this," Arthur clasped his hands as he looked back towards the knight at the sorcerer after a whole two minutes had passed, "Gwaine knows."

Merlin nodded at the statement.

"And you know that I know," Arthur said towards Gwaine who just nodded.

Silence for a long time.

"And what are you going to do now, Gwaine?" Arthur asked seriously, "What I mean is that I want to know where is your loyalty right now. Is it with me or the crown? Because in this moment it means different things."

Merlin found himself smiling behind his hand, "Arthur, its fine—"

Gwaine lowered his head a little and Merlin understood this was one of those talks that only knights could have and that he had never truly understood. So he kept quiet.

"Merlin's secret is safe with me, I'll honor my duty to Camelot and to you by protecting this secret with my life," Gwaine raised his head again as he clutched his torso, "I swear. My loyalties have not changed, just the dimension of them,"

Arthur nodded, "I'm glad to hear that, Sir Gwaine."

They were silent again, the three of them stood there in the lawn in the middle of the night. Merlin smiled, now that Gwaine knows all his tight circle of friends knew and he couldn't be happier. No more secrets. Slowly but surely people accepted him. It was life-changing.

"So, Merlin, are you two injured?" Arthur said out of the blue.

Merlin blinked, " _What?"_

" _Are you two injured? Mer_ lin, seriously, are you deaf?"

"I—I'm fine… Gwaine is the one who got it worse,"Merlin tilted his head with a hidden smile, Arthur was in shock but he was bravely—and pratishly—trying to cover for it.

"Just a scratch," Gwaine said easily as he tried—and failed—to see just what he had gotten himself into.

Arthur noticed the bandages for the first time before nodding, "Well, it's good news that _you_ are unscratched Merlin,"

The words were truthful but there was something wrong in Arthur's voice as if he wasn't _relieved_ exactly,

"Uh… Arthur?"

"Because you and me? We need to talk. Right now." Arthur said as he motioned to the ring in his hand, the satchel that Merlin was carrying and then towards his head, something that should not have meant anything and yet Merlin understood clearly, "Because I'm two seconds away from breaking your arm _, God_ help me."

Merlin bleached, so he had not forgotten about the mental connection issue?

"Im sorry?" Merlin tried as he tried to make himself small.

"YOU ARE SO— _MERLIN._ I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING DELUSIONAL!"

"It was the only way! It worked didn't it?!"

"You _idiot_! When you said you had a plan I didn't expect it to be A MENTAL CONVERSATION FOR GOD'S SAKE! CAN'T YOU JUST AT LEAST LET ME KNOW BEFOREHAND!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! NEXT TIME I'LL SEND YOU _A ROYAL LETTER_ BEFORE ATTEMPTING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE, YOU UNFORGIVING PRAT!"

And, again, despite the harsh words there were silent smiles dancing on the prince and sorcerer's faces. The truth was they were both happy and excited to see the other was unharmed, but they had never been good with words outside their banter.

"Alright, what the hell did I just miss?" Gwaine said eyeing them carefully.

Arthur grasped Merlin's shoulder with an honest stare, there was no need to speak to know Arthur was glad that his friend was injured, "C'mon, Hunith has been dying to see you," he said softly before he crossed his arms again, turning serious in a moment, he looked at the two of them and Merlin knew something had happened,

"Arthur? Is Owen alright?"

"He is, injured too but he will live," Arthur announced as he began walking to the village, Merlin and Gwaine walking by his sides, reality chasing their ankles now. Arthur the friend was gone now, leaving only the Prince behind, "I already bought horses and provisions, we leave at first light. Gwaine if you can't ride you can catch with us later. Owen told me what happened. Time is up, Merlin," Arthur looked at Merlin with a solemn look on his face, "My Father announced the test."

Merlin almost tripped on his feet, "What? _But—"_

"And not only that," Gwaine said gravely as he stared down the road, "Strange things have been happening in Camelot, Arthur. Things you two must understand more than I do now, I don't know what you were doing here yet, but we do need to talk about what has been going on back home. Camelot is in peril and it needs his prince. That is why Gaius sent me."

Arthur sighed, it was going to be a long night.

"My Father, _the test_ , the vase, Morgana…" Arthur said under his breath as he walked with purpose to Hunith's hut, "What am I missing?"

Gwaine looked at his friends, better to have this conversation now.

"Elyan."

The sorcerer and the prince stopped short as Gwaine turned to them, as if he had said a magic word, their faces fell. Merlin's eyes, who had been shining before, dulled.

"We have been through this, Gwaine, we did the right thing," Arthur began calmly, "I know you are still mad at me but—"

"Elyan is alive."

The silence ringed heavily after that.

It was going to be a long night.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **A/N:** This is, without a doubt, the largest chapter I have ever written, hopefully, long enough to cover for my ridiculously amount of time I spent not writing. I had the worse writer's block in history. And finally my fate changed and I was able to write! I read once that if the words are not escaping you then you should not write, and I wrote this all in a sitting! Hope it worked! I'm still not happy with it but I know no other outcome will come from this!

The golden team is back! Next chapter a LOT of questions will be answered between them and FINALLY. AFTER TWENTY CHAPTERS. They are going back to Camelot. The third and final part of the fic is here!

Morgana is plotting guys, she is always plotting! I remind you that Elyan is under her spell. The vase was returned and they still have yet to even talk about it. All of than in the next chapter. SO GWAINE JOINS THE CLUB! FINALLY! I hope I did it justice, it was as hard to write as Arthur/Merlin's confession.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND NOT GIVING UP ON ME! LOTS OF HUGS!


	43. Hidden in Plain Sight

**A/N:** Forgive me for any typos or grammar mistakes, I have read this thrice and I'm sure once I post it I will find another two hundred errors, as usual. Full AN at the end!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 43**

Hidden In Plain Sight

"Is in silence, in quiet laughs, not in loudness, is where we understand each other."

Owen was _trying,_ he really was, but he was failing miserably at concealing a smile behind his cup of hot tea.

The sun was not even up yet, the quiet and chilly night still covering the little town of Ealdor, however, Hunith's hut was anything but silent with its five inhabitants already awake to start the day. In that uncomfortable time of the night in which you do not know if it was too late or too early, Owen grew from being low-key amused to highly concerned by the sight of his friends and prince.

For starters, there was Merlin, who was staring down at his barely touched plate of food as If it contained the answers to all his life problems, an elbow propped on the table and his head resting on his hand to avoid falling face first into it. Owen had seen Merlin tired before but this was a whole other level, Merlin looked dead on his seat, huge bags under his eyes and paler skin than usual. Every few seconds he would start to doze off before blinking and sitting straight again, coming alert for a few moments just to repeat the process.

Arthur was on his other side, eating everything on his plate as it was proper but his eyes seemed elsewhere entirely, barely noticing when Merlin almost fell from his chair when his elbow skidded from the table. Arthur didn't yell at him or scoff, not even a roll of eyes. He just kept eating. Every few minutes he would sigh though. Owen raised a calculated eyebrow. Since when does the Prince of Camelot _sigh?_

The most shocking sight, though, was without a doubt by his side; Gwaine, who for starters was silent… and that was it: he was silent as he ate. A brand new clean bandage covering his chest as he wildly ate his soup and tore apart the bread, which was normal, expected even, however, nowhere in sight was the usual talk or banter that came with, well, _being Gwaine_.

Between Gwaine's silence, Arthur's quiet demeanor, and Merlin's unusual stillness, Owen really was really growing concerned.

He took a calculated sip of tea.

"Oi, are you gonna eat that or not?" Gwaine grumbled for the first time, indicating with his chin the barely touched plate of Owen, instinctively Owen pushed his plate closer to his chest, "Better eat something before we leave… or before _I_ eat it, either one of those,"

"I was just…. did I miss something?" Owen finally adventured to ask. The three men looked at him questioningly—more like Arthur snapped out of his thoughts enough to wonder what Owen was babbling about, and Merlin making an effort to connect time and place as he blinked groggily.

"What?" Merlin asked as he passed a hand across his face and hair, eyes zeroing on his bandaged arm, "Is it your arm? Does it hurt? Do you want me to give you some medicine?"

"No, no, I'm fine, that's not it," Owen smiled, because for all of Merlin's questions and worry the manservant didn't seem to have the willingness—or the energy— to move away from his seat. Owen looked at the three again before shrugging his good shoulder, "Did something happen yesterday?"

"Maybe we should have Merlin check your head, mate, we were _attacked_ yesterday," Gwaine scoffed as he stole a few strawberries from Owen's plate and quickly evading a half-heartedly punch from said knight, "In case you didn't remember."

"Ha ha, so funny, I mean _after that,"_ Owen glared in the direction of Gwaine as he noticed that Arthur was silently staring at his now empty plate, "I uh… did all of you sleep well?"

 _Or at all?_

The three men made vague movements of agreement.

"You are thinking too much, Owen" Arthur finally answered as he finished his tea in a go, "We are all fine, but I appreciate your concern."

"Don't know about ya'," Gwaine offered, stealing a piece of bread from Merlin's plate this time and talking with his mouth full, "But _I_ slept like a rock,"

"With your snores, it's a miracle we caught any sleep at all," Merlin mumbled.

"Ow, you hurt me, Merlin," Gwaine said taking a hand to his chest with a grin as Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Are you three all done? We need to move, it's almost dawn," Arthur said as he rose from his seat, Gwaine pushed his empty plate away from him as an answer while Merlin complained that it was just too early to eat anything. Arthur just nodded, taking his plate along with Merlin's and Gwaine's away, offering Hunith to clean them himself.

Hunith, who had been running around the hut making sure everything they would need was in order, allowed it.

Owen raised a brow and exchanged a look with Gwaine who was rather impressed too with this brand new behavior of the prince.

"Did… _did Arthur just…"_ Gwaine was unable to finish the sentence. But was he seeing right? Had Arthur just _volunteer_ to pick and _wash_ dishes? One thing was certain, no one was going to believe him back in Camelot.

"The prat has manners from time to time," Merlin whispered, having noticed the knights' dumbfounded glances. Gwaine snickered while Owen pressed his lips into a tight line trying but failing not to laugh.

"If you three are done being _ridiculously uncooperative_ maybe one of you could check on the horses? That would be you, Gwaine, since Owen has a broken arm," Arthur spat over his shoulder with a deadly glare, "Owen _for godssake_ eat something, and Merlin finish packing our bags, will you?"

"Yes, sire," They chorused as they all stood from the table and scattered around but even then Arthur heard the tinge of amusement in his knights and magician's voices. If anything the prince just washed the dishes more determinedly in the bucket of water, muttering under his breath the entire time that, despite common belief,— or how Merlin pictured him to everybody who wanted to listen—he knew how to _do_ things, thank you.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"The horses are ready," Gwaine announced as he peeked inside the hut.

"We will be outside in a moment," Arthur called, Gwaine raised his brows but said nothing, choosing to give a tight nod before stepping outside again and join Owen by the horses on the side of the hut.

Arthur and Merlin were standing in the middle of the hut with Hunith, who had finally gone quiet after many reassurances from both of them that no, they didn't need food, money, or clothes and that they would be safe and sound in Camelot by tomorrow.

"A mother can't help but worry, I suppose," She sighed as she clasped her hands in front of her apron, "After the scare you two gave me yesterday, you can't blame me, _attacked by thugs._ Am I going to _ever_ have a day when you don't come with trouble running after you, Merlin?"

Merlin massaged his neck as he smiled impishly, "Sorry about that, plan didn't go exactly as planned,"

Hunith smiled as if she knew better but she just shook her head lightly. Feeling the quiet atmosphere that suddenly surrounded them, Arthur felt really out of place just standing there when it was obvious that Hunith wanted to say goodbye properly to her son so Arthur took his cue to leave.

"I'm going to check on the horses and provisions one last time, I'll wait for you outside," Arthur said, clasping Merlin's shoulder in reassurance before looking back at Hunith. He didn't know exactly what to say or do, he had already expressed his gratitude and yet he felt as if he had a lot of things to confess to this amazing woman and yet he couldn't find the right words to do so.

How to tell her how grateful he was for her presence these past few days? How grateful he was that the universe, Magic, God, or whatever, had chosen her as Merlin's mother? How to tell her he desperately didn't want to leave this little town, to leave her.

Thank the heavens Hunith was a perceptive and kind woman who knew better about feelings than he did.

"I'm deeply sad to see you both go," Hunith said and just with that one sentence she was silently asking Arthur to stay, so Arthur turned his body to face her as he stood beside Merlin. "I wish you could've stayed longer, though, there are many things I wish I had the time to ask and do, Merlin's birthday was just a few days ago! But I understand that you need to leave,"

"You always do," Merlin answered and his voice was soft as it always was when his mother was around.

Hunith smiled to the both of them, "Promise me you will come and visit me soon, don't wait for another birthday to come along."

"I'm sad to leave you too, Mom," Merlin said fondly as he took her hands in his, "But I'm glad I saw you again. Once everything is settled down in Camelot I'll come back,"

"He will, I'll force him," Arthur tried to reassure her as he passed an arm over Merlin's shoulders, and shook him slightly, "And we will not cause so much trouble next time, I promise."

"I highly doubt that Arthur, but if the Prince of Camelot is saying this then I'll believe it," Hunith smiled before her eyes grew watery and finally moved to hug Merlin. Arthur coughed and placed his hands on his hips as he looked to the side, the feeling of not quite belonging returning. He was thinking about making a quiet but quick escape when Hunith let go of Merlin and smiled to him again, as if in a silent cue Merlin squeezed her hands again and after a glance towards Arthur he left the hut.

Arthur looked startled for a moment and blinked confused, suddenly very aware he had been left alone with Hunith. Uh…were they supposed to leave? Was he supposed to say something? He was about to move and ask Hunith if she wanted to accompany them to the entrance when he was enveloped in a tight and warm hug.

He squeaked in surprise.

If asked later he would deny it though.

For a second Arthur was perplexed, not knowing exactly what to do with his limbs and his good five inches taller than Hunith, however, Hunith persevered and after a moment he took the hug for what it was and hugged Hunith back. Gingerly at first, as if trying to see if it was alright, in the end, if he hugged her longer than necessary of if his eyes were watery when they departed Hunith didn't comment on it.

Gently, as if almost afraid Arthur would bolt from the spot and hide, she separated herself from him and placed her open hand on his cheek, smiling up at him the entire time.

"I know I have said it a lot these past few days, Arthur, but I'll say it again; thank you, no— _no,_ don't interrupt me, I'll get mad," Hunith said as she patted his cheek twice, dropping her hand, eyes searching and shining with whatever she was seeing, "Thank you for keeping Merlin safe. I know it's a cruel world out there but knowing that you accept him as he is has made my life easier, my dreams lighter and my heart filled with joy. I can never thank you enough for not only letting him live in a country where magic his banned but for taking care of him when I'm not there, even if it goes against your Father's will,"

"It's the right thing to do,"

"That doesn't make it any less easy, the right decisions aren't always quite the most easier ones,"

Arthur sighed and passed a hand through his hair, didn't he know that. He thought again about the dragon he had forced Merlin to magically hatch in exchange of a legendary truce with the druids. He looked at his ring on his hand before he looked back at Hunith.

"It's alright, if anything I should be the one grateful for his friendship, I suppose, everybody wants to be friends with Prince Arthur but not many wants to be friends… well, with just Arthur, who would right?" Arthur tried for a joke.

"Merlin does, I think he has always seen you… how did he call you in his last letter? Ah, yes, 'A Prat Prince in need of a guiding hand'" Hunith grinned and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"He's been a good guiding hand, fine," Arthur relented before he grew serious, "Merlin is an honorable man, Hunith. I can't let honorable men die, as long as he is in my care don't worry about his safety concerning my father," Flashbacks of Merlin's death back in the damned magical forest rushed through his head and he shook it softly, he could protect Merlin in Camelot but what about war? What about the things that were out of his hands? Well, he could try, "I wouldn't let Merlin die, no matter what," He swore softly to him and Hunith both, "I'll keep him safe, I promise."

"I know you will," Hunith agreed as she clasped her hands with his just like he had done with Merlin, "I know I have asked far too much already Arthur, but I need to ask for something from you, maybe the hardest things you will do,"

"Anything," Arthur had been ready to say yes to any request, except the one was he was given.

"Take care of yourself, Arthur," Hunith requested, "You are as important as Merlin, as your father, and certainly as your own people."

Arthur blinked, confusion shining in his blue eyes,

"I see the way you treat yourself," Hunith smiled softly, "I see the way you push yourself, punish yourself for things that are not your making. Just because you are the prince of Camelot you are not to forget that people break, Arthur. I have learned that and you should've by now." She let the silence linger for a moment, letting her words sink, "Rely on people. _Rely on Merlin._ You are strong on your own, but after these past few days, I hope… _I wish_ you have come to realize that a man doesn't thrive in loneliness. There's power in accepting help, Arthur. I don't want you forgetting that. I know life has been hard on you, with the loss of your mother and the current state of your father but don't forget there are people that love you and support you, even in dark times, like I do."

Arthur was just capable of nodding once, not trusting his voice not to break. No one had ever asked him to take care of himself. Whenever he left in a quest it was under different pleas from his people and commands from his Father: Keep Camelot safe. Someone's husband safe. A brother safe. To bring peace to his land. To achieve greatness. To bring honor to their heritage.

Tears began to pool in his eyes and Hunith hugged him once again. Arthur this time did not hesitate to hug her. Arthur knew then that if his mother were alive she would say those words to him, she would not care about the realm or his newest mission. Arthur wondered how he had ever lived without a mother's love until now, and now that he had it—silently and forever keeping this knowledge to himself—he didn't know if he wanted to give it up so soon. It felt so new, so different from the kinds of love he had gotten to know through his life.

 _Of course_ it had been Merlin's Mom. Arthur wondered if they were destined for things like these too or it was just coincidence.

"The problems with your father will come to pass, Arthur, I know because I know Merlin. Have faith in him, even if you lose faith in everything else," Hunith whispered softly as she stroked his back gently.

"We have so much to do," Arthur finally confessed, not wanting to give his problems to Hunith about the dangers that awaited them, but he wanted to share his burden with someone who could appease him, "So much to fix back in my city, I don't know if we will be able to do it all,"

"It will be alright as long as you don't lose sight of the new Arthur you found here, of your new strengths, as long as you don't lose sight of that you will be alright, I know this,"

Arthur cried a few tears silently on her shoulder before gently pushing Hunith away, he gasped for air two times before he nodded, stubbornly cleaning the tears away with the back of his hand acting as if they had never existed.

Hunith smiled again at him, pushing his hair back once, muttering how with the dark hair he did look like Merlin's sibling, she dropped her hand only after Arthur calmed himself enough to smile at her once more and gave her a tight nod.

"Let's go then, it's almost dawn."

Hunith walked with the four cloaked men to the entrance of the village, the sun was barely hinting its presence on the horizon now, it wasn't up yet but it gave them enough light to start their trip safely back to Camelot. As they walked Hunith and Merlin kept close together, talking in low voices and whispered promises between them until they reached the last house and the field opened for them.

Arthur climbed swiftly on his horse first, followed by his knights, Owen managing expertly even with a whole arm cradled. They all watched as Hunith and Merlin hugged one last time, whispered words getting lost in the morning air before they separated. As Merlin turned to hop on his horse Arthur saw as the slight tremble of her hands that she tried to hide on her skirt.

He made a silent vow to bring Merlin again to Hunith, safe and alive.

Arthur waited patiently for Merlin to get reign of his horse, once he did the Prince of Camelot turned his horse to face Hunith and bowed deeply. Arthur had never bowed to anyone who wasn't royalty before and Merlin knew this. He smiled to himself and for once kept quiet.

"Thank you, for everything," Arthur said sincerely as he straightened up, pushing his horse to turn around.

"I'll hold on to your promises, Prince Arthur," Hunith said and Arthur nodded. Merlin narrowed his eyes between the both of them but his Mother just smiled wider, just how much he had missed in those minutes he left Arthur alone?

"Very well, time to go home," Arthur announced. He glanced at his companions who nodded in agreement before he pushed his horse forward, not once looking back again even if he saw that Merlin did several times as they went.

"Have a safe ride home, boys," Hunith nodded silently to herself, tears finally leaving her eyes watching as their figures disappeared down the hill and into the forest, "May the gods be with you"

When Arthur and Merlin embarked on this adventure, Arthur had thought that leaving Camelot and his Father had been a hard decision to take, then, he thought it had been when Merlin and him shared their stories about William and Edmund, or when he had met the Great Old Dragon. However, the whole trip, day after day, had been more changeling that the past; the fight with the thugs, the treaty, the vision of Merlin dying, the knowledge that he had now magic by his side weighted and was ever present in the ring resting on his finger, however, he realized now, nothing had ever been more difficult than saying goodbye to Hunith.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Gerard! You are going to break an arm before you can manage this! _Give it a rest!"_

 _"_ _No!_ I know I can do this! Just—just one more time!"

"You are weak, Gerard! Look at yaself' boy, all scrawny and no muscle, winter will fall sooner than ya' moving an inch of tha' sword!"

"Oh fucking hell, Gerard, move and let another have a try will ya'?"

Lancelot stood by the edge of the forest looking at the large circle of people that was gathered around the—thanks the god's— still unmoving sword in the stone that was shining merrily with the first rays of sun as if mocking its audience. A whole day had gone and pass and yet the sword had yet to move an inch after the so famous test Uther had been announced.

The first day, the little valley had been bursting with people excited to try this new sword that Uther had claimed to have found. The king himself had spent a few hours on the first day watching the ordeal. That only ignited a competitive wave in the whole of Camelot, everyone who had heard had abandoned jobs, tasks, and duties in order to come and see this sword for themselves, and if they felt confident, give it a try.

Lancelot had hoped against hope that seeing the failure after failure the people of Camelot will give it up and let it go, however, when the second day arrived the number of people gathered around had seemed to multiply. Even people from the first day were trying again, and more times than not the knights and guards had to push people aside to avoid a fight over who got to go next, eventually, a messy line was formed, it was long enough that it disappeared into the forest and out his line of sight.

The disappointed losers and curious ones were gathered in a wide circle around the sword, cheering or booing whenever they thought the next person could actually succeed. Some had even brought food to sell while others were placing bets on a side of the circle. Bets in front of knights, and therefore the crown, were frowned upon and chastised, however, none of the knights had the heart to put a stop to the people's joy so for once they let it slide and turned a blind eye.

Gerard, who was a young man who was scrawnier looking than Merlin, was having his turn with the sword and so far had failed miserably. That didn't stop Lancelot from worrying, though. Every time someone dared to come forward to reclaim whatever price Uther had promised, Lancelot held his breath. Logically, no one else besides Merlin could pull the sword out, he knew this, however, when someone twice his size and more muscular that Percival showed up Lancelot tensed. Magic was not infallible and Merlin had told him that several times.

Yet the sword was unmovable and that was enough for Lancelot. Percival, who was sitting on a wooden stool he had brought with him for the occasion, glanced from his spot highly entertained. Unlike Lancelot, the rest of his peers were enjoying the show, this was more amusing than staying in the Castle or keeping watch over a rather empty city and halls.

Uther had ordered a five knight's watch over the sword day and night, any news, difficulties, or complications had to be solved by them, also functionating as the always trustworthy eyes of the King. Percival clapped kindly when Gerard, red on the face and sweating, finally raised his hands in defeat, he walked himself to the side of the circle where he could join the defeated ones that wanted to wait for the lucky one.

People were already asking for the next man in line, who was Bernard, one of the cooks of the castle. A few men who had been enjoying the show by his side suddenly raised their voices.

"Oi, you, I have a bet!" He yelled to the man in charge of the bets, Cornelius, while Bernard tried a second time, "I bet twenty golden coins that Prince Arthur will be the one who manages to claim it!"

Cornelius shrugged and scribbled his name along with a never ending list. The few who listened turned towards the man with narrowed eyes. It was a woman, with long dark hair picked in a bun, who answered first, "The king promised an award worthy of royalty, Prince Arthur is already royalty, what could he possibly gain from it? Besides, do you own _twenty golden coins_ , Richard?"

"Bites me, but I can bet that he is going to try and if someone is gonna make that bloody sword move is gonna be him, so write that down, Cornelius. Twenty golden coins for our prince. I bet on him first."

Another one hummed as he looked around, "Maybe he is right, ya' know. I heard that he and the King had been having… trouble lately. People had said he had even gone as far as fake who Arthur is. Who knows, maybe this will be a test for him? Wouldn't be the first time that he sends Prince Arthur on an impossible quest."

"To prove what? Our Prince has already proved himself more times than one, more times than the lot of you fools together," The woman said decisively before she rolled her eyes, _"I_ think it's impossible and this is just a waste of time if you ask me. A _sword in a stone?_ It's dark magic, untrustworthy, dangerous!"

"And yet you are here, Minerva,"

"Silence, Cornelius,"

The three men and the woman kept bickering but Lancelot had lost interest in them. He passed a hand through his hair. He didn't have anxious habits but he was soon to develop one. He had never been so at edge in his life. What would happen if someone claims the sword before Merlin arrives? Uther would make the unbelievable announcement that he was looking for an heir and then the salvation of Uther Pendragon would be far gone. Arthur would have to, God forbid, incarcerate his Father, claim his throne before time, maybe the people would riot against him. Maybe not.

He felt as if a storm was coming and no one could predict the result.

Not for the first time, Lancelot wondered if he was too young for this.

"They have a point, you know?" Percival said startling Lancelot out of his thoughts. They saw together as the next man in line walked and clapped his hands above his head and asked for cheers as if feeling supported would make a difference in the outcome. Lancelot turned away from the show to glance at his friend, "I have been wondering all day, what do you think is the price for freeing the sword?"

Lancelot's heart went to his mouth again, "I don't know, what do you think?"

Percival turned to stare at him, blue eyes kind but perceptive, "You know? You are not good at hiding things, Lancelot. You and Gaius have been on edge for a while, Arthur and Merlin are gone. Elyan was tortured. I don't know if any of it has any relation but... I just want to know, for the sake of Camelot. Should I be worried about this test outcome? Should I be worried for Arthur?"

Lancelot couldn't answer that truthfully without lying and instead chose to stay quiet, focusing on the show again. Percival nodded after a few seconds but didn't push any further, this time when the man lost he didn't clap, instead, his eyes narrowed towards the sword as if trying to connect invisible dots he could not yet discern.

Lancelot just hoped Arthur and Merlin would come back soon. Talk and gossip had finally broken from the castle and into town. He knew from experience that once knowledge reaches the lower parts of Camelot things would get only worse with the noblemen at the castle.

The worse kind of pressure is the kind of pressure that your people place in you. Masses can kill an entire legacy in a day. The noblemen have been understanding so far but Lancelot knew the ways of the court well by now, and with every day that passed Lancelot worried more and more about a _coup d état_ that he was certain was brewing under their noses. Uther had a lot of loyal people in his court, lots of friends and reliable advisors …but a lot of untrustworthy and venomous ones too.

If they happened to hear of Uther's predicament; his loss of memory, who knows what kind of lies will start to spread in Camelot.

Worse than having a brutal King was having a delusional one.

Other noblemen were already talking; even if Sir Peter and the rest of the ones present at the gathering two weeks ago had promised to wait for Arthur and calm the waters… they were going restless. Every time Gaius was asked when Arthur was due to come back with the medicine for his Father it was harder and harder to come up with explanations, the royals were not stupid, they knew, they knew Gaius wasn't telling them the whole truth.

Lancelot barely slept anymore, either he was standing guard with Uther on his meetings, on duty, or taking all the night shifts as a guard of Uther's bedroom, however, he was painfully afraid that he was fighting alone. Dare something to happen he and Gaius won't be enough to protect Uther.

Another man moved in front of the sword. He yanked but the sword remained motionless.

With or without cure, Lance feared, Camelot was in need of their prince.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"We need to camp for the night," Merlin announced as the sun began to set but Arthur seemed driven into following deep into the woods anyway, ignoring the calls of Merlin altogether. A _s usual,_ Merlin grumbled under his breath, he was tired and he was hungry and he needed to sleep, "Arthur!"

If anything, Arthur just pushed his horse harder, even when it was noticeable that this horse was not a battle or a war horse, just a town-horse, and so far it looked about to pass out anytime now. The poor creature barely managing to stand. Merlin shot a worried look towards Gwaine who shrugged with one shoulder while Owen offered to go and fetch him.

"Start making camp, I'll take care of it," Merlin sighed and pushed his horse faster to catch up, once he did he forced his magic to go and aid Arthur's horse, easing him from his sprint to a calmer pace until it finally stopped.

Arthur didn't seem happy with this as he narrowed his eyes towards Merlin, he pushed the reigns silently but when the horse didn't so much as huff he turned towards Merlin, clearly annoyed.

"Was that magic you used on my horse just now?"

"I don't know what are you talking about," Merlin impishly smiled.

Arthur just huffed and looked ahead as he silently patted the side of his horse, he didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Merlin stopped his horse until he was by his side and waited. When Arthur had an idea or a thought stuck in his mind his eyes would get lost until he had the courage to speak, usually, it was about topics Arthur found sentimental. Merlin knew this, so he patiently waited until the prince spoke again.

"We are _so_ close to Camelot, only a few hours away. You heard what Gwaine said. Camelot needs _us."_ Arthur didn't turn but he gazed down to the forest in front of him, "I feel restless, just thinking about it,"

"I know. But I also know that riding in the middle of the night is more dangerous and twice as slow than waiting for tomorrow," Merlin clasped Arthur's shoulder amiably, "You thought me that."

Arthur smirked sadly as he kept looking at the front, "I did say that, didn't I?"

Merlin nodded dutifully, "'Only a fool would ride into the night _, Mer_ lin!' Those were the exact words you used, I believe,"

Arthur looked down at his hands, still closed around the reigns as his shoulders slumped for a second before he recovered, "Well, I was right, as usual"

"Well, you are wise from time to time _,_ " Merlin offered kindly, "Besides if we keep this pace either your horse will fall dead or _I will._ My head is throbbing and I think I'm seeing things," Merlin blinked around, not exactly exaggerating, he _was_ tired.

Arthur didn't move for a few seconds, he raised his eyes again, looking in the direction where Camelot was waiting for them before he turned to face Merlin, decision in his eyes, he finally turned his horse around and talked louder to be heard in the direction of his knights, "We'll make camp tonight, rest, eat. I'll take first watch. We will head into the capital tomorrow at first light."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Owen was shaken awake quite rudely by Gwaine, Owen scrambling for a sword and whining when he moved his arm too much, that's when the other knight offered a tired smile.

"Owen, 's your time to keep watch. Wake Merlin in a few hours, will ya? _Great_ ," He had not even finished speaking when Gwaine had gone back to his place against a tree and had fallen asleep in a beat.

Owen scoffed lightly as he nursed his injured arm close to his chest and looked up at the sky, if the darkness was anything to go by they still had a few more hours before dawn, he gingerly sat as he kept watch in the dark, the sound of the forest and the soft sounds of their horses his only companions.

He snorted when Gwaine gave a loud snore, head uncomfortably hanging on his shoulder and saliva trickling down his chin. Arthur was asleep by the other side of the still burning fire, and Merlin, who had fallen asleep the moment he had eaten something, was passed out like a candle curled on his side under a blanket.

Owen moved to rise from his spot, to prevent himself from falling asleep when a sharp pain made Owen hiss and halt his movements. He looked down at his arm. It had been hurting for a while now, the ride in his horse had only made it worse, he had not complained, since it was not his place, but now he wished he had, the pain was blinding at times and even though it came and went as waves he was sure that tomorrow it will only get worse.

He sighed. He knew what he had to do, but as always when faced with this predicament, he never knew if he _should._

Realizing that not treating his arm would only turn out for the worse he got up from his uncomfortable spot against a fallen log ignoring the pain that flared up his arm and looked outside the camp for any signals of enemies. He listened intently, the only sounds he could hear was the soft cripple of the burning logs in the fire, the uneven breathings of his peers and prince, and the owls on the trees.

Ten minutes. Owen decided. In ten minutes nothing could happen, right? Yes, he would be quick.

Deciding to not overthink this he turned around once more. He spotted Merlin's satchel and taking extra care to not make a sound he walked to it and kneeled to open it, he dug around the food, books and a few golden objects until he found Merlin's medical kit. He promised himself to return it to Merlin later with everything he took. He took it with his good hand and pushed himself to his feet. He surveyed his surroundings once more before his eyes settled on Arthur, an unspeakable feeling hiding behind his eyes as he sent a silent prayer so Arthur Pendragon would not wake up tonight. He walked into the forest, away from the camp, and away from his friends.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Merlin woke up with a start. He owlishly looked around not entirely certain why he felt so uneasy. He quickly looked around, his first reaction, as always, was making sure Arthur was unharmed, once seeing that no one was looming over him with a sword and apparently _not_ in danger he took another minute to fully come to his senses.

He massaged his chest, still feeling the last specks of magic trailing through his veins. He had felt a tug, a magical tug, however, as he looked around he couldn't see anything amiss, he couldn't sense any magic in the air or around him. Arthur was snoring a few feet away from him, by the other side of the fire was Gwaine, making a symphony with Arthur's snores and Owen—

Merlin's heart jumped a little. Owen wasn't there.

Merlin looked around confused before he sat groggily. Maybe he had gone to take a piss? It happened, so taking advantage of it, Merlin used his magic to revival the fire since the night was getting colder. He rubbed his hands together and moved to take the last remains of tea from a cup nearby, probably Arthur's, and walked groggily to get something to eat since he had gone to sleep without even taking a bite.

Yesterday, after the long talk the three of them have had, Owen had been a bit accurate about going to sleep late. Merlin had decided to stay a bit longer working on the vase, just to give it one last try but, as always, nothing changed besides the levels of his magic, and his constant frustration with the vase.

As Merlin heated his cup with magic and moved towards his satchel to he wondered, not for the first time, who had placed the vase there. Why? He wondered if the druids knew by now that the vase was not with them any longer.

As much as he rejoiced to have the vase with them he feared the consequences.

While rummaging around his satchel he realized two things: One, the tug of magic he had felt before had come from the vase, he could make the connection now, how that happened he didn't know. And two: His medical satchel was gone.

Merlin placed his cup aside and practically threw his satchel upside down but no sight of his medical bag.

"Oh no," He muttered, maybe he forgot it in Ealdor? Gaius will kill him, to say the least, worst case scenario he will have to clean the slug's tank for two months. He sighed as he munched on an apple. He placed everything haphazardly inside it but stopped when his hands touched the cold vase.

The vase had awoken him… the yank he had felt before felt as it often did with Merlin touched it.

Merlin almost broke his neck as he looked around the camp, this time he rose to his full height in alarm, dropping the apple as he moved closer to Arthur by nature. He narrowed his eyes as he looked beyond the fire, he didn't see any signs of Owen coming back, enough time had passed now for him to have come back.

Maybe something happened to him?

Merlin didn't waste time and quickly placed his hands on the ground as his eyes shined gold. He sent a quiet wave of magic trough the earth, invisible threads that traveled fast and wide making their way around their camp and further away. Surely, a few moments later, Merlin smiled. He detected life several yards away from where he stood.

This was one of the new spells he had learned in Ealdor, Arthur and him had deemed a bit unhelpful if you were in a city or in a battle, but it was perfect to scout for enemies or missing peers while in patrol. He thought It was rather useful but he couldn't distinguish people's vital signals yet, so he didn't know if that pulse of life he felt was Owen or not, but it felt human.

Visibly relaxing Merlin decided to go and aid Owen, most probably the idiot knight was in pain, maybe he passed out due to his injuries. Surely he had taken his satchel and was trying to cure himself on his own, Merlin knew Owen was quite talented in the medical field.

Merlin glanced at his satchel, probably while taking his medical bag he had touched the vase, causing it to react to Owen's presence. Merlin sighed, what was it with knights being so stubborn to ask for help, God damn it?

"You lot are just the same," Merlin whispered to no one. As he passed by Arthur he took the prince's sword, just in case, and with the certainty that he would be back in a minute he left his two snoring friends behind to go and look for his injured one.

Merlin moved clumsily around the forest, sword raised in case something came to attack him, however, he shouldn't have bothered, after a few minutes of searching in the direction his magic had pointed him to, he found Owen, easy to spot since Owen had taken with him a small torch, he could see his frame from where he was. He was sitting against a tree, legs stretched, his eyes focused on his arm. He seemed to be talking or humming as he worked, Merlin noticed, since he was moving his lips and his voice carried softly towards where he was.

Merlin started walking in his direction, a friendly smile already on his face as he lowered his sword. Stubborn knights were going to be de death of him. He was about to make his presence known when the ball of fire that Merlin had thought was the end of a torch, moved up in the air in an unnatural way and Merlin froze.

Merlin's magically enhanced his vision and hearing as he dashed behind a tree. Heart on his stomach. He looked around it to get a better view. And had it not been for the years he had spent eavesdropping he might have yelled.

Owen's eyes were shining gold, _magical gold,_ not only reflecting the light from the _magically_ _suspended_ fire. He was reciting a string of words that Merlin knew now had to do with medical spells. Merlin's medical satchel was opened by his side, a few vials were levitating near Owen's head, and Merlin saw something he had never seen before.

As Owen chanted spells, the liquids of the open and tilted vials fell softly, their contents tangling themselves in delicate filaments of liquid medicine and Merlin watched as the medicine entered Owen's flesh as if following his instructions, working as a strange kind of malleable thread. Merlin saw as his arm, that would have needed at least three weeks to heal, began to gain color, Merlin could feel the soft magic in the air, he could sense more than see, as the muscles under the skin of Owen moved to accommodate themselves.

It was amazing. He was rendered speechless.

Merlin didn't know how to react as he felt tears come to his eyes. Owen… _Owen—_

Merlin jumped when he heard a metal sound. Startled he looked around, only to realize he had let go of Arthur's sword in his shock. He was suddenly very aware of the sudden silence. His head snapped back towards Owen.

Merlin had never felt time move so slow as it did back then. For the longest second in Merlin's life, they locked eyes.

They didn't move, they didn't breath, and then everything happened. Owen's little ball of light flickered before dying entirely, the vials fell to the floor and the delicate thread of liquid medicine splashed onto Owen's chest and arm, he hissed in pain at this, while Merlin watched in terror as blood started to pour from his just healed skin. However, Owen's eyes were entirely focused on Merlin, so big and huge even in the pale light of the moon, that Merlin could see the tangible fear in them.

The first to move was Merlin, who was still crouched beside the tree, he moved slowly as if to stand and Owen pushed his back against the tree as if he somehow could disappear into it.

"It's not, it's not what you think, please," Owen said raising his good arm in front of him, "Please, Merlin, please, let me explain,"

Merlin didn't dare to move again. Owen was trembling and he made two attempts to get up before Merlin realized he probably was so scared he didn't have the force to stand anymore.

"Merlin, please, please don't kill me. Don't tell Arthur. I'll go. I'll go now, but please," Owen rambled. Merlin noticed that Owen's voice was shaky and probably the shining strings on his face were tears, "Merlin, please don't kill me."

Merlin smiled sadly, his heart understanding faster than his mind.

Owen was a sorcerer. _Owen_ was a _sorcerer!_

"Owen, Owen, it's alright, calm down." Merlin crouched on the floor with his hands in front of him, he eyed Arthur's sword and pushed it away with his feet, "Owen, breath, I'm just me, Merlin. No one else. I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise. _Please,_ you are injuring yourself."

Owen was taking rapid breaths while his eyes seemed elsewhere, tears were already spilling from his eyes, "He's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me and then Marissa and—and— _God._ I was so stupid. Reckless."

"Owen, I promise Arthur wouldn't—"

"I swear. I, I…. I would've never hurt Arthur. I'm a knight. Do you believe me? _You have to believe me, Merlin!"_

Merlin didn't know how to calm his friend, the more Owen moved the more his arm bleed, and the skin was turning a horrible shade of purple. Merlin knew how dangerous it was to stop a spell midway and he could see, almost feel, as the veins in Owen's arms, that he had just been healing, began rupturing again.

Merlin couldn't stand it anymore, Owen was in pain, afraid, he had probably had a heart attack when Merlin found him, sword at hand. Merlin knew the fear of being discovered better than most. To think they had been living that fear together and so alone for so many years…

Arthur had once helped him and accepted him with his magic, maybe it was time Merlin started doing the same with the people he encountered. For his own people.

Merlin stood up and walked the six steps that separated Owen and him. Owen closed his eyes when Merlin came nearer, however, the pain he had been expecting, the yells, the punches, even the sword against his heart, didn't come.

After what felt like eons, Owen opened his eyes. He was breathing hard and his body was tense, but then he saw something that almost got him tearing up again, but this time, in confused relief. Merlin was sitting by his side, smile kind, eyes shining gold, as with a kind voice and quiet words he recited the spells Owen knew by heart.

He looked down at his arm, almost afraid to breathe too hard in case he was dreaming this, that is was just a lie. He felt as his muscles moved under his skin, slower than when he did it, but accurately, the blood stopped coming shortly after that, and the skin that had been turning purple faded to a soft pink. Merlin moved his arm gently from side to side, and it was after several minutes that he finally let go of it, his eyes turned back to normal as his voice finally died on his lips.

Neither of them moved or breathed, neither of them knew what to say. Should Merlin offer guidance? Advise? Should he reassure him everything was going to be alright?

Finally, it was Owen who spoke first.

"I thought I was the only one,"

Merlin cracked a small smile too, eyes watering, "I—I thought so too,"

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Owen chuckled and after a moment Merlin followed trough, eyes moist, their relieved laugh ringing softly in the air as they clutched their shoulders harder as if trying to fortify the idea that they were not imagining this.

"You are a sorcerer,"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello beautiful, _amazing_ readers who had gotten THIS FAR! I know I have been away for ages, but inspiration evaded me for so long I started to enter a loop in which I didn't want to write afraid a lot of time had passed and so: despair. It was so hard to write this but here I am with a new chapter. I survived it. THEY ALWAYS GET LONG, DAMN IT. I can't, honest to God, cut them short. I can't so apparently I just won't.

NEXT EPISODE. THEY ARE BACK. FOR REAL. AND PROBLEMS ENSUES, MORGANA WILL MAKE AN APPAREACE. FINALLY. And we will take care of everything left unsaid. Elyan. Morgana. The sword. And…. The plans I have for the finale! Not long now! We are just on the last third arch of the story. I will move faster, promise, but hopefully in the right direction.

Thank you for all your kind words! I haven't replied because I felt it was cheating somehow, like I needed to post a chapter so I was worth of replying to your reviews! Which are the only thing that gave me the energy to keep pushing forward. I already wrote the end, I just have to make it there!

Great things coming ahead!

Thank you so much again, guys! SO, SO MUCH! Words cannot describe it. Hope you are having a wonderful day wherever you are!

-Juliet'lovestory-


	44. The Return Of The Prince

**A/N:** ENJOY!

* * *

The Return Of The Prince

"The most fearless thing it's not the absence of fears, but instead being brave enough to move forward with them."

"Elyan, take a big breath and start again."

"I can't!"

"Elyan, _please—"_

"Gaius _, no,_ you don't understand, I just—I just _can't!"_

Gaius stared sadly at the young man sitting at his table, looking as the knight struggled with his words, hands clasped tightly in front of him and his otherwise kind face contorted in agony. The old man took pity on him, patting his hand softly before pushing a cup of tea towards him.

"It's alright, Sir Elyan, these things take time," Gaius offered calmly as he sipped his own lukewarm tea.

Elyan and Gaius were alone in his chambers, which sadly was not unusual anymore, every day, without fault, since Elyan has been rescued, Elyan had gone to seek Gaius. Gaius had attended Elyan at the best of his abilities, he cured his injuries and took care of his illnesses and with each passing day Elyan was looking better and better, he had regained a bit of color and he didn't look as malnourished as before. He was still weak but at least he didn't look as if he would die the next second, the lad had looked like he was about to die on his feet! Which he nearly had been.

So everything the physician could do for him, to ease his pain, to help his body recover, Gaius had already done it.

However, that was not the reason Elyan kept coming.

"We have been doing these for days, and _yet—"_ Elyan took a heavy breath before shaking his head, eyes looking intently at his hands, "I hate it, I feel as I should know. The King asked me and I… I feel so useless."

"No one is blaming you, Sir Elyan,"

"Please, I don't even deserve the title anymore; I'm not even on duty. Uther wanted one thing from me; to tell him Morgana's plans… and I just don't remember. I feel as if someone had just erased something from my mind, something important and I can't recall _what."_

Gaius sighed. Yes, indeed, he had healed Elyan's body, but what about his soul? Who could fix that?

"It's alright, Elyan, it truly is—"

 _"_ _No_ it's _not!"_ Elyan slapped his hand on the table angrily, almost hissing, meeting Gaius startled stare, "We are at war against Morgana, and I'm the only survivor of the—of the…." Not being able to continue that line of thought he looked to the side, " _It's my duty_ , as a knight and citizen of this kingdom. I can't even sleep anymore, all I can't think about is that something in my mind, memories, were erased, memories that could potentially destroy her." He looked back at Gaius, more relaxed this time but equally as fierce, "How comes I don't remember where she kept us all those days? What spells did she use? Her plans?"

Gaius took a deliberated sip of his tea before replying, "The mind is a powerful weapon, Elyan. You were… what you experienced was traumatizing, your brain pushed the worse parts of that time with Morgana to the back of your mind, so you could forget and move forward. Is a mechanism of defense, nothing more."

Elyan scoffed angrily, "Well, I'm not entirely sure it's helping me right now. "

Gaius assessed the knight for a moment before replacing the cup on the table, "Neither Uther nor Arthur is asking more from you. You are not to blame here."

Elyan was quiet for a long time, rubbing his neck anxiously before looking at Gaius, "So… you don't think I was enchanted by her or anything?"

Gaius hummed without saying anything, he had been thinking that for a while now, Elyan had spent a lot of time meditating and trying different medicines and other ways to trigger his memory, but yet nothing came to his mind. Becoming even more and more irritated every time he failed.

 _"_ _I just know that I'm missing something, Gaius! Some important key to a final problem!" He would yell as he lost his concentration again._

 _"_ _I'm so close!"_

Gaius wasn't sure if Morgana had placed a spell on all of the knights in the eventuality that they escaped, making them unable to remember her whereabouts, her plans, or even her face. It could be. However, it could also be Elyan's brain trying to protect him from the worse part of his torment. Elyan could still describe the inside of the hut, for example, or what he ate, or what he could remember some moments vividly, he could remember the first day of his captivity for example, and remember the deaths of his friends.

Yet it could be entirely possible, no spell is flawless, but Elyan looked so incredibly alarmed at it being the case that Gaius didn't have the heart to even hint at it. It was true that knowing more about Morgana could be incredibly useful for Arthur and Merlin in the future, but he was certain that neither of them would hold this over Elyan's head.

It would be wiser to wait for Merlin if Elyan was indeed under a spell he would be able to feel it.

Gaius sighed again.

It was incredibly sad and heartbreaking to see Elyan, such a composed, strong and joyful man, be turned into this… empty case of man. He looked tired and small all the time, still too injured to return to his knight duties and not strong and healthy enough to do something to help Gwen or around the city.

So he spent his time with Gaius, reading and trying to remember, torturing himself so in his own way he could try to help.

"No, I don't think you are placed under a spell," Gaius said sincerely after several minutes, "And, as I have told you before, memory comes flowing slowly at its own time. Give it time, Elyan, for memories to return."

As unpleasant as they may be…. but Elyan was nothing but stubborn.

"I owe this to them _,_ " Elyan mumbled under his breath as he looked to the side, _"I owe this to them."_

And Gaius had just let him be, he would always say that every time he thought no one was listening. _I owe them this._

Elyan looked down at the table again and sighed, finally taking the offered tea. Gaius smiled softly, that was a silent statement that Elyan had given up for today. Gaius rose from his seat, tired but ready to finish the day by making some important medicines for his rounds tomorrow's morning.

He looked around his chambers, it was disorganized beyond belief since Merlin and Arthur's departure, he had never taken into account how rapidly organized a place can be with just a flicker of magic.

Elyan stood up and sat on the windowsill sipping his tea as he looked down at the courtyard.

"You can stay, Sir Elyan, I can make us some dinner for us, if you would like. Without Merlin here it's been a bit lonely," Gaius confessed as he started to work, Elyan had been so quiet Gaius doubted he had even heard him.

"I just wish Arthur would come back,"

Gaius smile faltered. He didn't reply.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Elyan exited Gaius's room several hours later it was dark, probably a few hours after sunset, he began walking down the almost deserted hallways, he crossed his fellow peers and nodded to them who just allowed him to pass with pity in their eyes.

Pity.

They should not feel pity, not towards him anyway. Feeling pity for him was like feeling pity for Morgana and that was just unacceptable. However, he had to take the sad looks and pitiful faces if he wanted her to succeed in her plan.

So far, everything has been going smoothly, however, the last piece of the puzzle was still missing, and he had to be ready for whenever the last piece showed up.

The knight made his way to the courtyard and walked down the stairs in silence, the place was empty besides some guards who just nodded in his direction, recognizing who he was. As he crossed the final metal door to town he was for the first time called out loud.

"Elyan!"

Elyan faked a smile as he turned.

"Percival?! Wow, mate, didn't know you were back on duty," Elyan said as he walked back a few steps. Percival was sitting on a stool, spear at hand as he watched over the last gate that communicated the castle with the lower town. "How is your leg doing?"

"It's almost healed, Gaius did a great job. You know you can't keep me doing nothing for long," Percival said with a bright smile despite the late hours of the night, "Hey, you alright? It's a tad late to be walking around, you know the King's rules."

Elyan sighed sheepishly and shrugged, "I know, I know. Sorry. I just… I was with Gaius and well—it got late."

Percival nodded understandably, supporting his weight in his spear. "I know. Has _uh…_ have you been feeling better? Your injuries, I mean."

Elyan shrugged as he massaged his neck, "Yes, can't complain,"

A heavy and awkward silence befell them and soon Percival was coughing on his fist.

"Well, anyway, it's late, don't wanna keep Gwen waiting, right? Say hi to her from me, haven't seen her in a while,"

"Will do, take care Percival," Elyan waved before crossing the gate to the lower town.

Percival stared at his back until he disappeared into the darkness and hummed in contemplation. He could have sworn that Elyan's house was on the east side of the town, not west, but oh well, what does he know.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eyes the colors of an angry cloudy day were looking at him. Voices echoed in his head while irrecognizable faces looked down at him. Every time he turned he was somewhere new. His castle. Ealdor. The lower town. Gwen's home. Gaius's chambers. His study. Hunith's hut.

And with every location a new voice, angrier than the last.

 _You stole from us._ That was Arya, who was looking at him with so much disdain he could feel it in his bones. _We trusted you and now the alliance is broken. Albion… gone. For who… your_ Father? _Pathetic!_

He was in the lower town, Gwen and Elyan were there along with all the people he loved and cared for from the lower town. All of them judging him.

 _You sold our country to the magic people?! Traitor!_

 _You left me there to die!_

No. No. They don't understand. He tried to tell them that but he couldn't talk. He felt as if he was suffocating.

He turned, trying to look for help and he found himself in a meadow, green and infinite as far as it could go, the only thing interrupting the vast green expanse was the body of Merlin lying with his face up to the sky. Lifeless.

 _No._

He ran to him as fast as his legs could take him, however, he didn't seem to get closer, no matter how hard he tried. He saw as a shadow appeared near his body. He ran faster until his legs cried in agony and yet Merlin always seemed to be just a few steps away but never able to close the distance.

The shadow began gaining shape and fear drowned him, for a moment stopping him from moving against the invisible cords that didn't allow him to go further.

 _Stay away from him._ He wanted to say. _Do not touch him!_

Was it Morgana? Was it Arya? For a moment the shadow flickered until finally, it gained a solid form.

He gasped.

It was his father who blinked at Arthur impassibly, not at least surprised to see his son there in the slightest, before looking down at Merlin with such a vacant stare and yet so full of repulsion Arthur felt as if he was choking.

 _Do not even look at him!_ Arthur yelled but no sound came out. _He is my friend._ He wanted to say.

His Father pushed Merlin's body to his side with his foot as he finally stared away, as if just looking at him would result in his death, as if just the body of Merlin was not worthy of his sight, " _Good job, Arthur. Merlin is dead_ , _rightfully so, Son. As it is your duty."_

 _"_ _I didn't kill him,"_ Arthur said desperately, _"I didn't kill him!"_

Uther laughed as if Arthur had just made a joke _, "Then what is that on your hands, Son?"_

Arthur looked down and saw red, his shirt and his hands were soaked in red. Blood. He yelled.

 _"_ _I didn't. I would never,"_ He shouted enraged and when he blinked again he was alone, somehow he had managed to move to stand with Merlin, who was still lying on the grass, eyes staring up at him. Vacant, so dull… so… _dead._

 _"_ _You promised,"_ He looked to his side and saw Hunith, who was hissing in his direction, _" You promised to keep him safe."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry,"_ He said, although he didn't know what he was apologizing for.

Arthur looked from her angry face down to Merlin, however, Merlin wasn't there anymore, but the sight was equally disturbing, now, staring back with dull green eyes was Edmund, his longtime friend, still looking as young as the last time Arthur had seen him. The green eyes that he remembered now looked dead, his dark curly hair stuck to his forehead in blood, and his lanky body looked an ill color of gray.

Dead.

And yet he moved.

 _"_ _You can never keep your promises, do you?"_ Edmund said.

And Arthur screamed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Arthur jolted awake, a soundless yell barely escaping his lips as he sat up. Breathing hard he looked around the camp as he scrubbed his face, trying to differentiate dreams from reality. The sky was still dark, but it was a dark shade of blue now, indicating that dawn was soon to break, the fire was dead, and the burned logs were barely warm anymore, the forest was eerily quiet.

Arthur, however, barely registered anything at all as he took a few seconds to compose himself; he pushed his knees closer to his chest and rested his head in his hands, closing his eyes. He could feel his heart racing in his chest and feel his skin covered with a thin layer of sweat. He took a few breaths as he forced himself to calm down.

Closing his eyes, though, was a big mistake because he instantly saw Merlin's vacant stare, he could see Hunith's disappointed stare and hear Edmund's voice. He pried his eyes open, breathing labored. What was _wrong_ with him? Damn it. He hated this. Hated that he was so weak. Hated that he had, in not even one way, a control over his life at the moment.

He tried to focus on anything so his mind could just stop _wandering_ and the first thing that caught his eye was his magical ring, the gift Arya had given him as a memento of their new alliance.

This ring was just a new addition to the list of reasons why he wouldn't be able to sleep ever again.

Arthur breathed in and out of his nose several times as he could feel his body slowly relaxing.

Ever since his father forgot who he was he had been having nightmares and everything that had followed had just added up, nightmares about losing his father, the only relative he had left, about losing his kingdom, dreams about Agravaine and those horrible words he had said to him before Arthur killed him, dreams about not being good enough. The loss of his father's endless support had taken a big toll on him. It has been weeks since the last time they were even in the same room and Arthur was just realizing just how much he had leaned on his father for support.

And now he had to add Merlin's death. The vision in the pond had shaken him more than he would ever say out loud. The pond showed not the future— he had to remind himself that at least ten times a day,— but… variables _… possible_ futures, things that had yet to pass, events that could _or could not_ happen and Arthur wanted to believe he had taken the course of action that would prevent Merlin from dying. He wished so desperately.

He cursed under his breath as he twirled the ring in his hand, a heavy reminder of what he had not only gained but also lost. His Father in exchange for peace? True, somehow the vase was back with them… but yet Arthur had been ready to give it away, at least momentarily. Did that make him a bad son? A bad leader?

The possibility of failing his people was heavy enough, but now failing an entire other race of people, magical people who now trusted him, was another thing entirely, this truce was fragile and new, one step wrong and Arthur would find himself in a dark pit.

He instantly pushed one hand to his chest, as if he could force his fears out of his heart by sheer power of will. He shook his head lamely and, just as the last few nights, he could feel himself on the verge of crying.

Damn it. Damn it _. Damnit._

He blinked several times forcing himself to stay calm, these panic attacks he had been having were not normal for him and so he didn't know how to deal with them, usually Arthur had everything under control, he always knew what to do, albeit sometimes he would be wrong, granted, Merlin loved to remind him of that fact, but he always had a plan, always had his Father to talk to, and now he was lost.

He stayed like that for a second more before forcing himself to unwrap his arms from his knees. He was a prince goddamnit. He was not weak. He would survive this. Just like he always had and he will, for the love of God, start acting like the prince of Camelot he was.

He heard the rustle of clothes and saw movement on the periphery of his vision and he was up on his feet, hands in fits ready to face the danger, heart still beating hard against his chest.

"It's just me, Prat," Merlin said quietly amused as he emerged from the trees, a sunny smile on his face as he carried some fruits in his arms, "Good to see you up and about so early in the morning, I was about to make some breakfast,"

The Sorcerer moved around the camp silently as Arthur just stared at Merlin for a long moment, the vision of Merlin alive contrasting vividly with the death Merlin of his nightmares. It was unsettling.

"Uh… Arthur? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Arthur replied instantly, realizing he was staring he forced himself to relax, looking down at the ground not exactly knowing what to do with himself, it was too early to start traveling yet but too late to go back to sleep, not that he wanted to but... "I'm fine."

Arthur looked around the camp instead, picking his sword. Owen was asleep on the floor, his bandaged arm resting against his chest while Gwaine was still snoring under a tree.

"Oi, think fast,"

Arthur had just managed to turn when an apple hit him straight in the face.

" _Mer_ lin!" Arthur whispered angrily as to not awake the knights, and Merlin, who was already eating his own apple, raised his brows, "Do you have any decency left on your bones? What the hell was that?"

"Breakfast," He grinned with a mouthful of apple and Arthur rolled his eyes but didn't reprimand him longer. He could not be angry with this idiot, he sighed in defeat. Ealdor had made him… God help him... _Soft._ These past few days Arthur had just come to realize there was literally nothing Merlin could potentially do that he would really get mad at him any longer.

Apparently having visions of his friend dying did actually do things to his… emotional side.

He sighed again.

"I only hope this doesn't become a habit," Arthur mumbled under his breath as he complained that he was a prince and yet he had to suffer such treatments, he cleaned the dirt from the apple with his equally dirty shirt before sitting with Merlin on the floor.

They were silent for a few moments before Merlin turned towards Arthur, eyes growing a bit wide and already turning to look around the camp narrowing his eyes.

"Oh no,"

"What?"

"I totally forgot," Merlin was saying under his breath, and before Arthur could even take a bite Merlin was throwing the core of his own apple to the floor and rising to his feet.

"What? Are we under attack?" Arthur raised his brows and looking around, " Can you—"

"Are you done? Follow me," Merlin interrupted as he finally spotted his satchel, he inspected it before nodding to himself, sighing in relief.

 _"_ _What?"_ Arthur asked dumbfounded, "Merlin is still dark, what do you want?"

"Just come, alright? Hurry," Merlin said without even bothering to look at him, instead his eyes were fixed in the sky, as if he could tell the hour by looking at the stars, before disappearing into the woods.

"Sorcerers," Arthur huffed annoyed, he had learned that Arya, Iseldir, The Great Dragon, and now apparently Merlin, loved to just order things and not give any answers whatsoever.

He wondered if it was a magical thing.

He huffed and took a bite of his apple with even more motivation. He was going to finish this damn apple in silence and peace, thank you. That was his only wish for today because he knew that the moment they made it back to Camelot he would not know rest.

Elyan was there, Gaius, Lancelot, his Father, Gwen, the noblemen, his city…

All of them would ask questions he didn't know all the solutions for.

He took a shaky breath.

He could pretend that for five minutes everything was alright. He could pretend that this was another day in the woods. That he would arrive and see his Father waiting for him in the courtyard, that his knights were training with him that afternoon, that Morgana would be in a ballroom dancing with him and stepping on his toes just to annoy him, that Merlin was still his manservant, a bit clumsy, a tad incompetent, but still his friend, no secrets, no magic.

Just… his normal life, before all this.

Because he didn't often admit it to himself… but he did miss it. So he would give Past Arthur this moment to mourn his old life, because it struck him in that moment that nothing, ever, was going to be the same, they had left Camelot to find a cure to his Father and they had returned with an alliance he didn't know he could keep.

It was different now. He was now King of Camelot and Druids alike. Merlin had not said it but Arthur was no fool. Without a cure… his Father could no longer rule. Without a cure, he would have to take the throne. There were very little ways in which he could do this and he didn't like any of them.

He had known this the moment he had given up the vase to Arya, when he gave away the vase he was not only resigning to find a cure to his Father illness but also agreeing to take the throne. Arya knew that. Merlin knows that. He stared at his apple and gave it another bite. He would finish this apple and then… then he would follow Merlin into the woods.

Because Albion, and dragons, and sorcerers, and kids with magic that hid behind the mountains, were waiting for him too now.

He finished and stared at the core; a tear finally escaped him and after a moment he scoffed.

What was he doing?

He stood up throwing the core of the apple away. His Father would be disappointed in him, he was just there, sitting against a tree looking at an apple and looking as miserable as he should feel, but that was no proper of a prince. Lamenting was a weakness. He didn't have the luxury to just _… feel._ Ealdor had given him that. Had given him time to see other parts of him, to come to terms with them and he had loved his time there.

But this was not Ealdor anymore.

And he was not the king of Ealdor, was he?

So, in a way only Arthur Pendragon was able to do, he rose to his feet.

He shook his shoulders and took his sword.

No point in mourning something that he could no longer have.

So he scrubbed his face clean.

Squared his shoulders.

Fixed his druid ring on his hand.

Eyes set and steely.

He walked forward.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Can you tell me where are we going? And for the love of God, _Mer_ lin, light up a ball of magic fire, will you? I can barely see the ground!"

Not a second later, the warm ball of light that Arthur had begun recognizing as solely Merlin's lighted up above their heads illuminating their path. Arthur tried to hide his amusement; however, it was not entirely concealed.

"You are welcome, Prat," Merlin hummed happily, hands around his satchel as he walked with a little jump on his feet.

"You look incredibly chirpy today, Merlin," Arthur said with a hidden smile, "Did I miss something?"

"Me _chirpy?_ I'm always chirpy, Sire. It's just a very sunny day. A perfect day to take a nice, calming stroll in the forest, appreciating—"

"The sun it's not even up, Merlin,"

" _Still._ It will be a sunny day. I know things. I'm a sorcerer. Do _not_ question me, mortal," Merlin said impishly as he raised a finger in the air and Arthur just rolled his eyes and kept walking side by side with Merlin.

"So, is this mystical way of ordering and saying mysterious things something magical beings do, or is just you being annoying," Arthur said and Merlin laughed merrily, "I see, it's just you being incredibly annoying, I knew it."

Merlin kept walking as Arthur mindlessly followed.

"I'm so glad to know that your… uh… _unique way_ of expressing yourself has not changed even after these past few days," Merlin grinned and Arthur shoved him a little with his shoulder.

"I'll have you hang, you idiot," But there was no malice in his voice.

"No, but really, I'm really relieved, honestly I am. I'm amazed to know that the source of your pratishness never ends," Merlin looked to be in deep thinking, " Almost like magic."

"Oh, _shut up,_ I'm trying to gain some of the lost time in Ealdor," Arthur said seriously, "Your mother was there!"

Merlin rolled his eyes but his eyes were twinkling, "Who would've thought that just being near _my mom_ would make you so social?! So kind?! _Had I known sooner_!" Merlin turned towards Arthur, walking backwards, Arthur raised his brows, "Gods, maybe she should move to Camelot, for my own survival, of course."

Arthur saw a root on the floor and smiled.

"You really do like her don't— _WHA!"_

Arthur smirked from above as Merlin rubbed his back and narrowed his eyes accusingly at him.

"...you saw that coming right?"

"I did," Arthur smirked.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the twig that was near Arthur's head bent, hitting Arthur on the back of his neck.

"Oi! Did you _just—"_ Arthur said more offended than actually hurt as he massaged his head, he turned to glare at the branch, but instead it hit him straight in the face this time making him splutter a few leafs from his mouth, "Oh, now you are just being ridiculous!"

He glared at Merlin but a smile escaped him when he saw Merlin laughing on the floor, tears in his eyes. Arthur grunted annoyed, shoving Merlin's back with his foot, "You are _so_ ridiculous. Lying there on the floor like a child. Are you really supposed to be the best sorcerer on earth? If you fall due to _a root_ we are all doomed, Merlin! Could it be that the prophecy is wrong? Can I sign a petition to the great dragon to change who I'm bonded with fate with?" Arthur laughed then and Merlin snorted, tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks, _"Stop laughing!"_

"It's just— _your face!"_

Arthur shook his head and gave Merlin a few moments to recover when he finally did Arthur offered him a hand to help him stand up.

"So? You woke me up, care to even tell me why?"

Merlin cleaned his face from tears, but he was still chuckling, "I don't know about you, but I think the citizens of Camelot would appreciate a golden prince, don't you?"

Arthur didn't even reply as his eyes instantly went upwards. He had totally forgotten about it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

This time there was no rock to sit upon, but Merlin used his magic to raise two rocks from the side of the river into it so they could sit. Taking their shoes off and pushing the low part of his pants up to avoid getting wet, they entered the freezing water.

They both sat one in front of the other as Arthur removed his dirty shirt, after getting rid of it with an almost fond glare he turned towards Merlin and motioned with his hand demandingly.

"Give me the vial," He sighed as he looked down at the water surreptitiously, trying to catch the last moments that he was going to be a brunette, "I hated that there were no mirrors in Ealdor, I was curious,"

Merlin scoffed as he looked into his satchel, "You were?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Can you blame me? I should dye your hair blond and see how it goes."

They both had a mental image of that and shivered.

"Maybe not," Arthur agreed quietly. Merlin laughed as he took two vials out his bag.

"Well, all you needed to do was ask," Merlin shrugged and before Arthur could reply Merlin's eyes flashed gold, a portion of water raised in the air and Arthur's attention focused on the ball of water that was transforming, compressing and changing into itself until it shaped into an oval. Arthur audibly gasped.

Merlin had made a mirror out of water. Arthur could see a blurry reflection of himself for the first time in weeks. The mirror hovered gently in front of his face a foot or two away, he didn't even glance when Merlin sat beside him, moving his hand to make the water-mirror a bit larger while compressing the droplets together even more until the image cleared, it wasn't as clear and exact as if he were staring at a mirror but it was close enough.

There, sitting side by side and staring at it, they both looked at each other through it.

"Hunith was right," Arthur said after several moments, his eyes darting from his face to Merlin's several times, "We do look like… _well,_ like siblings. Dark hair, tall, blue eyes..."

"I'm the handsome sibling then," Merlin smirked and Arthur could see the smirk in the water-mirror and he just shoved him to the side.

"As if," but his stare was fixed on the reflection, unable to look away. He didn't say it but he treasured the image. He never had a brother. That had been said before, but here, side by side, Arthur could almost grasp it, and he knew it would have felt like this. He shoved Merlin harder because that is how Arthur shows his love for people, "C'mon, the sun is appearing beyond the horizon, give me the vials and let's get going,"

The magically created mirror disintegrated and Arthur stared at it as it splashed back to the river. Merlin sat in front of him again and motioned Arthur to bend forward.

"Merlin, I can do it—"

"I want to," Merlin offered as he opened the first vial making a face, "C'mon, bend your head or your whole clothes will stink. This thing smells awful, Gaius warned me."

"Merlin," Arthur sighed a bit uncomfortable, and as if ripping a bloodied bandage he said it, "I don't—you are not my manservant. I mean you _are_ but…you don't have to do this anymore,"

"I know," Merlin smiled softly before shrugging, "I want to."

Arthur stared at Merlin and finally he complied, Merlin would not let it die anyway. So as a response, to honor Merlin's wishes, he bent a bit over his chest so Merlin could pour the vial on his head.

As he felt the warm liquid down his scalp and Merlin's hands running through his head he saw a faint line of water rise at his side and soon he felt the cold water running down his back and his face. As Merlin worked Arthur couldn't help but think that Merlin was getting a bit too used to his magic. He used it for everything now, even for the littlest of things. Clear examples could be found these past few days, even these past few minutes, he had made a branch twist, _twice,_ his neck still hurt. He had created a mirror out of water, and now was levitating water to just rinse his hair.

Arthur wondered if Merlin's instincts of survival would resurface back in Camelot. Arthur hated that he will have to take this freedom away from Merlin again but for the moment it was a matter of necessity.

"You know, I never thanked you for taking the truce with the druids," Merlin said, interrupting Arthur's thoughts, "And never apologized either,"

"What for?" Arthur said as he placed his elbows on his knees and stared down at the water that every now and then was spluttered with black droplets, "You didn't do anything wrong, you spoke your mind."

Merlin's hand's stopped a bit on his hair before moving again, "Arthur..."

"Just say it, Merlin,"

Merlin's hands kept moving on his hair for a minute longer before stopping, a moment later Arthur felt as the string of cold water intensified and he felt as Merlin moved his hair messily as to get rid of the last droplets, a few seconds later the string of water stopped and Merlin's hands were removed from his back. Arthur waited, and after a pat on his shoulder as an indication that he could move, Arthur sat up straight, feeling the cold water run down his chest and back. He passed his hands through his hair out of habit, it felt a bit sticky but a quick glance at the water and he could see his blond reflection staring back again.

It was truly over.

"Wait here, I'll hand you something to clean yourself—"

Arthur took Merlin's shoulder and sat him up in front of him again.

"Merlin, just say it," Arthur said tiredly, placing his elbows on his knees, "We need to talk. I know that and this may be the only opportunity we have to talk in peace. And before you refuse I'm not moving until you talk. So talk."

Merlin sighed and stared back at Arthur as the prince crossed his arms, waiting patiently for Merlin to mull over his words.

"I didn't solve the vase," Merlin confessed after a moment.

Arthur sighed but nodded, looking down at the water, "I know."

"I don't know how to _fix_ the vase," Merlin said after several seconds of Arthur's silence, and with every moment that Arthur didn't talk Merlin felt like he needed to fill the space, "And you must hate me, because we went there looking for answers, I promised you I would and instead I forced you to take a truce you didn't even want. I—it's _your father,_ Arthur, my king and I feel as if—"

"I know," Arthur repeated and he forced himself to look at Merlin, "Merlin, I know."

Merlin shut his mouth and nodded, feeling tears in his eyes, "I just... this was never supposed to happen like this. I'm sorry, I—"

"I already told you there's nothing to feel sorry for," Arthur sighed as he looked at Merlin with almost pain in his face, "Is it time to have an emotional talk?"

The Prince sighed when he saw the deflated look of his friend.

"I'm not mad," Arthur finally said, voice gentle as he lowered his arms, "Not with you. You didn't plan this to happen. It was Morgana, remember that because I haven't forgotten. It was Morgana and Agravaine and their twisted souls that did this to my father. I'm not going to say I didn't want answers, I still do but I don't regret taking the alliance either. Stop blaming yourself for everything I do, Merlin. I can take care of my own decisions and their repercussions. You couldn't solve the vase but it was me who willingly gave it away to Arya."

Merlin shook his head, "But we have it back again now. I will find a cure. I know it."

"I know you will, "Arthur nodded once.

They were both silent for a moment after that.

"… you know." Merlin said with a twinkle in his eyes even when Arthur could see he was still feeling down, "No one will believe me when I write our book. The one with the adventures? No one will believe you were a Prat if you keep behaving like this. So… well _, princely,"_

"Oh, shut up," Arthur said and nudged him hard enough that Merlin fell off the rock and into the water. He was rewarded when a second later a little wave of water splashed against his body, getting him soaked wet, " _MERLIN_!"

Merlin was just cackling on the river, tears of mirth rolling down his face. Arthur rolled his eyes and left him there to enjoy his humiliation, he stood up, with as much dignity as possible and walked back to the shore. A few moments later Merlin had calmed down again and was back on shore too, as Arthur shook his head to get rid of the water Merlin handed him his royal shirt, the one he had packed almost two weeks ago and was now finally given back. Merlin still had a smile on his face.

"Thanks," Arthur said out of habit as he took it from Merlin, he heard a giggle and looked up at Merlin, who still had a smile on his face.

"I just want to let you know, you _idiot_ , that I'm letting you enjoy the moment because the second we are back to Camelot there will be no more of this nonsense, I'm your prince, for god's sake!" Arthur said jokingly, ready to banter again with his friend, or at least expecting a quick remark but he didn't get one. Once he finished pushing down his shirt he looked at Merlin, confused when he saw that Merlin was now staring to the side, arms crossed over his chest with a sad look on his face.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked but Merlin just sighed, facing the river. The sun was now illuminating the sky and its rays fell gently on the water surface, making it shine. Merlin closed his eyes, letting the sun hit his face.

Arthur looked around confused, before looking at Merlin again.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur asked as he stared at Merlin funnily.

"Five minutes," Merlin said quietly and Arthur heard in his voice the same desperation Arthur had felt before, "Give me five minutes."

Arthur nodded as if Merlin could see him. He looked to the side. They were truly so alike sometimes. After a minute Arthur finally sighed and stood beside Merlin.

For five minutes he let Merlin rest there, enjoy the chilly breeze and the sound of the forest, the song of the river as it flowed, and the warm heat of the sun on their faces. After a few minutes, Arthur sighed but kept staring forward.

"You know, you didn't fool me," Arthur said gently after a moment, hating that it was on him to ruin the calm moment. Merlin glanced at him before closing his eyes again.

"What do you mean?"

"What you wanted to tell me, it was about the vase and my father…but you wanted to say something else, what was it?"

Merlin cringed, "Am I that easy to read?"

"Two coins in the same side," Arthur shrugged and Merlin muttered under his breath a string of words that went along something like: 'Seriously, months of this and you can't learn a single saying?!'

" _Two sides of the same coin_ ," Merlin replied after a moment and finally he gave in, opening his eyes, shrugging meekly, "And you are right,"

"Spill," Arthur said solemnly, "What is it?"

Merlin sighed, "I'm just…"

"Merlin..."

"I'm…. _scared."_

Arthur blinked. He would never cease to be amazed at how easily Merlin could speak his fears to people.

"Don't worry about your magic, I will find a place for you to keep practicing," Arthur offered, he had already thought about a few places, "And we will worry about my Father when we get there,"

"It's not that," Merlin said but he didn't elaborate and Arthur didn't ask further, Arthur mulled over his words for a moment, trying to decipher what was Merlin trying to say. Was he scared of failing? Of Morgana? Maybe he was scared because they had the vase now? Arya was probably fuming somewhere in her camp if she had found out.

"It's just… you said it before, didn't you?" Merlin said as he looked at his feet, kicking a rock, "I'll be back to be a manservant."

Arthur was shocked. "Merlin—"

"You will be a prince and everything will go back to normal—well, as normal as we can have, and I—we… I just— I wished, I just wish we could have a bit of more time? In Ealdor? I—Arthur," Merlin finally said annoyed with himself and his inability to talk properly, "I just don't want to be back to normal, I even dropped the _sire!_ " He said dramatically, "I do it just to annoy you now, people will stare weirdly at me. Gaius will say ' _Merlin!_ You are talking to the future King, mind your tongue' and the knights will raise their eyebrows at me, because, you know, we are not even supposed to be friends, and then your Father—because he will eventually regain his memory, I promise—will have me hang because I will not talk to you properly!"

Merlin finished in a rush before turning towards Arthur in the middle of a panic attack, "Arthur, I'm going to be hanged—and don't laugh, this is serious!"

Arthur was doubled over himself, tears escaping his eyes.

"You were worried because you treat me normally?!" Arthur finally asked amused.

"Yes, you _prat!_ Unlike you, I have a reputation to uphold!"

"Oh, being a lousy, clumsy, really good for nothing manservant. What a reputation, really hard to keep," Arthur laughed and Merlin huffed offended.

"I try my best,"

Arthur laughed harder and Merlin finally joined in against his will, "Fine, alright, _maybe_ I was exaggerating. I just… It will be weird."

Arthur regained some composure as Merlin moved to gather their things, placing Arthur's old shirt inside his satchel before handing Arthur his sword, he was trying not to look at Arthur, as if trying to forget he had actually said that out loud.

"Then don't call me Sire,"

Merlin blinked, "what?"

"Problem solved,"Arthur shrugged as he sheathed his sword on his belt. "Don't call me Sire, stop coming to wake me up in the morning, stop cleaning the knight's boots. Just stop it."

Merlin narrowed his eyes, "Arthur?"

Had he lost his mind? Arthur just looked at him with his arms crossed.

"Merlin, stop being a lousy, clumsy, good for nothing manservant," Arthur said as if that was the explanation to all his life problems. Arthur stared at the river once again.

"And then what should I be?!" Merlin said almost in panic.

"My friend," Arthur said simply.

Merlin stared at him for a second before looking offended, "Alright, I thought we were friends already".

Arthur sighed as if the words he was about to say took a physical effort.

"I'm giving you a promotion, you idiot," Arthur finally said out loud as he shook his head and motioned with his hands, "You are no longer my manservant, I give you the title of being my friend. You can still annoy me in the mornings and come to hunts with me. You can call me Arthur on the hallways. You are still forced to go to knight's training but other than that… you can be just you. You are now a rightful citizen of Camelot, free to do as you wish, if you want you can still help Gaius and I'll pay you for that. He never did. I know. So I'm paying you now to help him."

"Arthur," Merlin gasped, a bit terrified, "What?"

Arthur just smiled, "Merlin, from this day forward you can be whoever you want and do whatever you want. I'm giving you the chance to do whatever you want to do and be whatever you want to be. No titles. Just… Arthur and Merlin, I'm not King yet and you are not court magician—"

"Court Sorcerer,"

 _"Court sorcerer,"_ Arthur corrected himself, "There, it took you almost five years but…. promotion granted." Arthur clapped his hands once, "Merlin, welcome to court, you have been upgraded to personal advisor."

Merlin gaped, " _What?!_ But— _Gaius is your personal advisor!"_

Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder who looked like if Arthur had told him the most difficult equation to have ever existed.

"Merlin, one day, I hope it's a long way down the road _, but_ Gaius will be gone and my Father will be gone, and guess who are next in line on both sides?"

"Camelot will need a king," Merlin replied, slowly comprehending and accepting Arthur's words.

"And the King a counselor," Arthur finished patting Merlin's back twice.

Merlin looked on the verge of crying.

"I swear, Merlin, if you say something annoying, or sappy, or—"

"Can I wear a cape?"

 _"_ Wha _—What?_ Are you even listening, _Mer_ lin? _"_

"I am, can I wear a cape?"

Arthur's blue eyes grew in amusement before he chuckled. He shook his head.

"Capes? You are worried about capes?" Arthur asked more to himself than Merlin, but he could see Merlin's gratitude and happiness written all over his face. "it's going to be blue. I have decided. My first official decree."

They were both quiet for a few moments before Merlin sniffled and nodded, Arthur gave him a minute to compose himself and accept what had just happened before turning toward the path that led to their knights, and eventually to Camelot.

"Let's go home, brother of mine," Arthur looked at Merlin and clapped his arm, a smile on his face, a true smile Merlin had not seen in days, "We have a kingdom to rule."

Merlin, for once, didn't joke, taking into account the great effort that had cost Arthur to just utter these words and nodded, eyes glassy. Arthur turned and Merlin stared a moment at Arthur's back as he began walking with purpose in his step. Every inch of the prince he was showing from his feet to his head.

Merlin hurried to walk side by side, not behind him, not with his shoulders hunched over himself. He was not a manservant anymore. He had not been for a while but now... now it was official.

"And we are also buying you new clothes," Arthur said after a moment, eyeing Merlin's worn clothes, "A sword and a new jacket. I need to talk to Gwaine but I think I'm assigning him to be your guard. Not your _guard_ , that's ridiculous, you don't need a guard but together you could improve your magical training and he could help with your sword training. I'll be busy around the castle and it will look suspicious if we disappear again. While you both are at it Lancelot and I could work on a plan to take the throne, peacefully, well as peacefully as we can," Arthur groaned as he massaged his head, "On top of that I need to send a note to Arya, remind me of that because I have no idea how, I need to let her know someone gave us the vase before she thinks we stole it—"

Arthur kept talking about all the plans in his head but Merlin was half listening.

He could have cried.

Things were not going back to normal. Things had changed.

And Merlin was fine with that.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"The prince is back!" A girl was yelling in the flower market that Gwen was at. Several murmurs followed the statement, "He is entering the town!"

She ran off down an alley as the rest of the kids with her followed, soon Gwen along with several other people were running too.

Arthur had returned! The joy she felt was combined with all the other emotions that his name now made her feel. Arthur was back. And suddenly her smile evaporated. She stopped dead in her tracks as he let the other people pass her by, she looked in the direction of her hut, where Elyan was sleeping, he had returned late at night the day before and he had been still asleep when she had left that morning.

She hugged herself. She had never felt so torn to see Arthur in her life. She stood there, in the now almost desolated street and for the first time in her life she didn't go to greet the prince.

She needed to talk with Elyan first.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gaius was at the front doors of the castle. He had heard the news before Arthur even arrived at the castle and had quickly pushed Uther inside his chambers, giving him a thousand papers he needed to fill and sign before forcing Lancelot to keep watch.

He only had to wait a few minutes before four men in horses crossed the gates. When Arthur dismounted the rest of his knights and Sorcerer followed. Gaius came near and hugged Merlin, Merlin hugged him back just as fiercely.

"Oh, my boy, I'm so glad you are back, what took you so long?" Gaius said giving Merlin space and Merlin sighed, "How is your mother, did you… solve it?" Meaning clear in his words.

"I'll explain everything later," Merlin said as he moved to take the reins of the horses and take them back to the stables, however, Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Promoted, remember?"

"Promoted?" Gwaine chorused as he got near, "I want to be promoted. What did I miss besides Arthur going back to blond? Such a shame honestly, just imagine all the ladies that would have thrown herself at you."

"If you don't want me to force Merlin to turn your head red, I'll advise you to shut up," Arthur whispered and Gwaine stepped away, handd raised. Merlin chuckled as Gwaine murmured under his breath that he would certainly look great even if he was a red hair, these awesome looks can never die, thank you.

Arthur called for a guard and gave him the orders to take the horses to their stables to be attended. Gwaine and Owen exchanged a look. Gaius raised his brow as high as it could go. What exactly had they missed?

Merlin just beamed.

"Now, Owen, go back to your sister, let her know you are alright, thank you for your services," Arthur said as he placed a hand on Owen's shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow, and take care of that arm, maybe you should have Gaius take a look for you before you go."

"It's almost as good as new," Owen offered before nodding towards Arthur and Gwaine, and then very uncharacteristically for him, hugged Merlin goodbye.

Arthur raised his brows, he didn't know Owen and Merlin were that close but then again almost the whole trip in the morning Owen and Merlin had been talking in hushed tones. He narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll uh… just… go to the tavern, then?" Gwaine said, obviously Arthur wouldn't want him in this meeting he planned to have.

"Tavern? No time for that, Sir Gwaine," Arthur said as Owen finally bowed to all of them and left. It was the middle of the day and so a lot of people had seen him cross town and were now coming to meet his prince, "I need to talk to my people but meanwhile go with Merlin and Gaius to his chambers. We need a plan."

Gwaine was already excited and he wasn't sure what for, he smirked, "I'm in,"

"It's probably going to be a stupid plan," Merlin sighed.

"I'm still in,"

Merlin shook his head and began walking away along with Gwaine, leaving Arthur to deal with his princely duties as he thought of a plan himself. There were many things that needed to be said. Many holes in this story that needed to be solved before moving forward. The vase in his satchel had never weighed as much as in that moment.

A few guards were still hanging close the party and before Arthur walked to his people— that were respectfully waiting for him— he turned towards one of them, the guard looked confused at being called when Merlin was still within hearing shot.

"Find Sir Lancelot," Arthur said as a final order, "It doesn't matter what duty he is fulfilling and place Sir Leon in his position instead, tell him we have an exceptional meeting, he knows where to go."

"Of course, anything else sir?" The guard said still looking a bit confused.

Arthur nodded, locking eyes with the crowd that awaited him, "Find Sir Elyan and tell him his prince is back."

* * *

 **A/N:** GUYS. ITS FOUR IN THE MORNING. BUT I FINALLY WROTE THIS. THIS CHAPTER THAT HAD BEEN STUCK BETWEEN MY FINGERS AND MY BRAIN FOR WEEKS. IT'S FINALLY HERE. IM ALMOST CRYING.

I apologize profusely for the waiting. I hope some of you are still around here. After all, the only reason I write it's because of you guys, so if you, after months, are still sticking with this fic thank you so, so, so, so much. Leave a review to let me know how I did.

Finally, I'm unstuck! I know everything that will happen from now onwards.

Owen and Merlin did talk. Like five whole pages but it was too long. Maybe one day I'll upload it, for now, you can imagine as you wish. I'm skipping several little parts in order to get to the main parts of every chapter.

The last part is here. Officially we are entering the last ten chapters tops.

THANK YOU AGAIN. For your wonderful reviews! For the lovely guest that said needed this chapter like medicine, here it is! And for **RuneFlight** thank you so much for your kind words, longest review ever. I read all your reviews to get encouragement and you guys and your favorites kept me going. I can't thank you enough.

With lots, lots of love and hoping wherever you are you are doing beautifully.

-Juliet'lovestory-


	45. Do Not Fail

**A/N: Get comfortable! This. Is. Long. As always I bring you a bible. Sorry.**

 **There's a bit graphic described violence/torture scene when Elyan and Arthur meet, almost by the end of the chapter, nothing big but beaware guys.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 45**

Do Not Fail

"IT'S LIKE A GAME OF CHESS, ALL PIECES ARE ON THE BOARD, ALL THE MOVES HAVE BEEN MADE. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? CHECKMATE."

Gwaine was having so much fun, honestly, being on the other side of the story was quite amusing, he wondered if that's how Merlin felt all the time. Always walking around knowing way more than he let on. He considered, not for the first time, how Merlin had managed to keep such a secret in the middle of a city like Camelot. He had always thought that the fact that Merlin was alive was a miracle, but now given the circumstances he couldn't help feeling like it really was.

He was sitting by the window in Gaius's chambers, quietly watching by the corner of his eye how Lancelot and Gaius were talking in hurried whispers from across the room, throwing him anxious glances every now and then. The boisterous knight chooses to stay quiet, placing fake interest in whatever could be seen out the window before turning to face his friends with a loud clap.

"So—" He said quite loudly, making the old physician and Lancelot turn around alarmed, "When are Arthur and Merlin coming back? They said this was important,"

Gaius exchanged a look with Lancelot before replying.

"I, I'm afraid, Sir Gwaine, that I— oh look!" Gaius turned towards the nearest quite empty table, motioning with a hand, "How clumsy of me. Age is finally getting to this old brain of mine. We can't have a meeting, certainly not right now, look at the state of this…I forgot to bring…. bring…"

"Water," Lancelot replied helpfully, voice stern, eyes set. Gaius was impressed, he almost believed it. Gaius's gave the knight a stern look before turning his stare towards the old physician.

"Yes, water, water indeed, we can't have any meetings without water, isn't that right, Sir Lancelot?" Gaius was glaring so hard at Lancelot, Gwaine almost laughed.

Lancelot nodded _so solemnly_ Gwaine could've been fooled. He didn't know if he should feel appreciated because they were incredibly polite about throwing him out or laugh because of that same reason.

"Water," He deadpanned, just for the sake of playing along. He only had a few seconds before Merlin or Arthur walked inside to ruin the charade.

"Incredibly important and vital for meetings," Lancelot nodded, hands behind his back, "I need to be here for when Arthur arrives but maybe you could do us the favor to go and bring some from the well outside the castle?"

"Uh—uh," Gwaine said as he stood up from the windowsill, "Well, in that case, I'm sure that, _that_ full bucket of water by the corner doesn't count, right mate?"

Gaius closed his eyes in defeat while Lancelot turned to stare at the bucket as if it had personally offended him.

"Look, Gwaine," Lancelot said, his kind face was mixed with tiredness, "The meeting we are going to have…. Just… I don't know if it will be wise for you to be here."

"I'm the only knight, besides Owen, who knows what happened on our way to find them," Gwaine said easily, "I need to fill a report,"

"I know," Lancelot said gently, "It's…it's difficult to explain."

Gwaine decided to give them a break. He raised his hands in a peaceful manner.

"Relax, Lancelot, I know, no need to break your head over this mate,"

"You know?" Lancelot said confused, "Well, uh, what a relief, I guess. Thank you for understanding, I—"

"No, no, no, I mean _, I know,"_

Lancelot looked even more confused.

Gaius raised his brow at this, "What do you know, sir Gwaine? Did something happen on this trip that I don't know of?"

"Several," He deadpanned and Gaius raised his brow higher, "But what I'm trying to say is that _I know,_ the whole thing with _, ya know_ —" Gwaine raised his hands and wriggled his fingers, "—all that and Merlin."

Gaius and Lancelot exchanged a dubious look and Gwaine sighed exasperatedly.

"Gwaine, what—"

"I know about Merlin and his… _secret."_

"Merlin? With a secret? Oh, sir Gwaine you must be seeing things," Gaius said almost automatically, "Merlin is the most—"

"Alright _, now_ I feel offended," Gwaine whispered to himself as he finally gave the other men a very significant glance, silence for a few seconds, to let the information sink, "What _I'm trying to say_ is that _I know."_

A minute of thick silence.

"You… know? Know what exactly?" Lancelot asked slowly, eyes narrowed, "There are a lot of—"

"Ugh!" Gwaine said exasperated, throwing his hands in the air, "About Merlin and his _…hoccus_ poccus _!"_

Gaius let himself fall on the nearest seat, letting all the air in his lungs go.

"Oh, this boy is going to give me a heart attack one of these days," Gaius said placing a hand on his heart, "Since when have you known? _How did this happen_?"

"I—uh…" Lancelot said taken off guard, "I… I wasn't expecting this. Merlin is always… well, so secretive, not that I don't trust you it's just… I need a minute, to process."

Gwaine rolled his eyes in good nature.

"Merlin knows that you know?" Gaius said after several moments, millions of questions running through his mind, How? When? Where? Who was there? Does someone else also know?

"Course he does! I wouldn't tell you if he didn't. It's quite an epic story," Gwaine whispered before taking a seat by the windowsill again, a smirk on his face, "We were surrounded by some enemies we encountered on our way back, and we were on the verge of dying, and right then in the middle of a battle I finally told him. He was frozen in place, just like you are right now, Gaius!"

"What do you mean you almost _died?!"_

Gwaine grinned, oh how much he loved telling stories.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Merlin stepped inside the chambers he was welcomed by the boisterous voice of Gwaine, who was explaining something in great detail, grand movements of his hands accompanying his words.

His audience; Gaius and Lancelot, looked between being preoccupied or highly amused. Gaius however, looked more inclined to being scarily close to either start fuming or have a stroke.

"—and _then_ , he placed his hands _, just his hands,_ on the floor, in the middle of a fight against fifty thugs, ya hear me? And then his eyes shined _gold_ , ya know? And what happens next? The earth moved, Lancelot! _The earth._ The firm ground we walk on every day, God bless, _moved_." Gwaine shook his head as if he still couldn't believe it, "It moved, Lancelot! We were this close to dying," At this, he placed his index finger incredibly close to his thumb," And me? I'm always close to dying, alright? Comes with being a knight, but in that moment, _uh-uh_ , we were doom, accounted for, and Merlin just ended a fight, _in a minute_ , with his…" he wriggled his fingers as if that was any valid explanation, then he huffed, "How come we don't use his magic more often? Such a waste of talent right there, I'm telling ya'".

"Gwaine, uh…" Merlin laughed anxiously as he stepped further inside the room hurrying to close the door. Lancelot and Gaius turned his eyes towards him, Merlin impishly smiled, "Well, uh, guess uh…good news! _Gwaine knows!_ He uh… good thing, right?"

"Merlin," Gaius' voice, sharp as ever, interrupted him, "Did you do what Gwaine just said?"

"Maybe?"

 _"Merlin!"_

Merlin stood straighter, faking interest in a near book, "If it's going to get me an earful, then I didn't".

"MERLIN!"

Arthur entered the room in that moment, assessed the room for a slight second before sighing, before making sure the damn room was locked, for God's sake, do these people forget what are they going to talk here?

"Alright, so I know we all want to yell at Merlin from one thing or another," Arthur patted Merlin's back as he reached him, his friend huffed offended. Arthur led him to the table as he ordered Gwaine to sit down too, "But I think we better start from the beginning if you want to yell at him properly that is,"

Merlin shot him an incredulous look as Gaius and Lancelot rounded on Merlin,

"Merlin, for all the seven Gods, what did you do on this trip?! You know, besides going around telling your secret to everyone who dares listen?!"

Merlin turned on his seat, locking the door magically and placing a spell on it so no one could eavesdrop. And it was not only Gwaine. Oh god. Owen knew too. He gulped. Gaius was going to make him clean the tank of leeches for the rest of the year when he tells him.

"If it helps I'm glad you are deciding to share your secret with your friends," Lancelot said honestly, ignoring the glare Gaius was throwing at him, "It was about time you both decided to bring more people inside this circle. I do believe it's going to be the secret to fulfill the prophecy."

"Wait, what prophecy?" Gwaine asked confused, "Do we have a prophecy?"

"We?" Arthur said amused, but after the warm welcome of his people and them finally back on Camelot he was feeling at ease.

"I'm part of Merlin's army now, am I not?"

Lancelot chuckled, "Merlin's army?"

Gwaine grinned, "The best warriors have a name, Lancelot, you should know that, why not Merlin's army?"

"Oh, we are not naming such an important group after him," Arthur said as he motioned to Merlin, clearly offended, "People will laugh at us!"

"Oh, so we name it Arthur's army?" Merlin bitterly, however, it was nice to be in Camelot again, it would never be Ealdor, but it felt like home.

"Sounds better,"

"If Killgarrah ever heard this he would fire both of you to ashes for how stupid this conversation is going." Gaius said infuriated, "Don't we have more important matters to attend? Like the reasons I would like to take turns on reprimand every one of you on this table?"

Arthur grew serious again.

"You are right, I apologize, it's… it _was_ a very… _enlightening_ trip," He glanced a the golden vase Merlin had placed on the table, "however, some things are still left unsolved,"

Lancelot and Gaius looked sad at the news.

"Who is Kilgharrah?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin answered as if he had asked about the weather, "Oh, right, he is my dragon."

Gwaine looked so torn it could have been funny any other day, he threw all his body back, as if he had been hit, and he looked around, an incredulous smirk growing on his face and when no one laughed he looked even more traumatized, "You— _A DRAGON?!"_

Merlin couldn't help it, he chuckled.

"WHAT?!" Gwaine turned on his seat, "For God's sake is he here?! Can he hide?! Is he invisible? MERLIN DON'T LAUGH! _WHAT ON EARTH?!_ THAT THING WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

Lancelot couldn't help himself, he laughed, he had barely gotten any sleep, but now that Merlin and Arthur were home he could let his soul rest for a moment, and in the end, even if Arthur had his arms crossed and was clearly trying to behave, he ended up chuckling, coughing to hide it behind his fist.

Gaius sighed, it was going to be a long talk.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gaius could not believe that such an important meeting was taking place in such a mundane place as his working chambers. There have never been so many people knowing of Merlin's secret sitting all together in one place talking about magic at the very castle where the King would kill them if he ever heard of this.

It was bravery beyond any words could describe. It was truly, even though he would not say it, an honor to be part of this, it was not only the fact that Arthur and Merlin were working together, side by side, talking and sharing their part of their story in sync. It also showed in the way they acted. It probably wasn't noticeable to outsiders, but Gaius had known them for years and he could see the difference as clear as day and night.

It was in the way Merlin sat straighter, how Arthur didn't interrupt but nod along as he talked, approving of Merlins' words, it was how Arthur talked about magic without flinching, how, before telling a dangerous part, they should share a glance as if deciding just how much information would be wise to tell.

Finally, after what it took them hours, everything was, quite literally and metaphorical laid on the table. As it was now filled with books, maps, Arthur's ring from the alliance—two hours were spent on that topic alone—the golden vase, a few coins from the thugs they fought, all of this in the middle of food and goblets of water. Arthur had ordered food from the kitchens when it became obvious the meeting was not going to be short.

Questions were asked and resolutions were taken as Arthur and Merlin kept on sharing their side of their story, they told them about the birth of Aithussa, Merlin's birthday, their stay with Hunith, Arthur meeting the great dragon, Merlin's great advances in training, the meeting with Mordred –that Gaius and Lancelot were both equally wise to keep silent—and their reunion after being attacked.

Gaius made several mental notes, there were questions that he still needed to ask, but he would keep silent about those until Merlin and him were alone. Even if Merlin and Arthur saw wise to share Merlin's secrets there were things that in the end should only be heard by Merlin himself. Gaius looked grimly towards the golden vase shining brightly at the table. The fact that the vase remained unsolved was still their worse of their problems.

"It seems then, that you were very busy," Gaius said warmly several hours later, when everything was said and done, he had reprimanded and chastised some acts during the talk, but in the end, he couldn't help but feel proud of the boys he had raised, "I'm very proud of you both. It was a brave decision you took with the druids Arthur, and me, being a magical being too, cannot tell you how truly amazing and heartwarming this news is."

Arthur nodded, "It was for the best,"

There was silence as they all cleared their plates, slowing eating, all of them connecting the dots in what they have learned about each story, Lancelot and Gaius being the ones out of the loop the longest, while Gwaine needed a few minutes to catch up with everything he had been missing.

"How's my Father been?" Arthur tried to ask nonchalantly as he placed his empty plate along on a nearby table, "Is he well? Does he seem to be getting better, worse? I… I have not seen him yet,"

Lancelot smiled, "We have been taking care of him, he is well Arthur, as well as he can be, of course,"

Gwaine smiled sadly, even though he has known about Merlin for a while hearing about Uther's loss of memory had come as a shock to him, he couldn't imagine how Arthur must feel about this, and now it was even more impressive how, for months, Arthur had managed to keep so collected and silent in his pain.

"I'm very grateful to you both," Arthur said sincerely towards Gaius and Lancelot, "I feared that in my absence the noblemen would try and do the worse, I'm glad that it didn't come to that,"

Gaius sighed but he shook his head, "I was barely able to contain them, they became restless when the four days you promised began to turn into a week and then two, they began wondering if you would find a cure,"

"Besides the noblemen, rumors are spreading like wildfire in the lower town," Lancelot added, taking a long sip of water, "for all that we know, you disappeared and gave no one notice, no one knew where you have gone and people had already noticed how… well, _tight_ the relationship between you and your father was, they suspected you were being punished for something, others that you were on a quest. And even though Gaius and I kept saying you were in Annora it became obvious you weren't there either the longer it took you to come back. And then the sword in the stone started…" Lancelot grew quiet.

"What happened with the sword? Did—someone actually managed to—"

"Oh no, that's impossible, only Merlin and his magic can do that," Gaius offered, "No, it'st just… I need to be honest, Sire."

"Please, Gaius, we can't be more honest than this, speak freely my friend," Arthur said warmly but incredibly aware where this was heading.

"Well, when Lancelot and I began to notice how long you were taking… we feared the worse,"All eyes fell on the golden vase, "And… sadly, the worse came to happen,"

"Gaius, what's your point?" Arthur said, not mad but tired and frankly quite scared to hear those words out loud.

"Well, Sire, my job it's to protect the crown and the realm, not by fighting but by strategizing, so, if you could ever forgive me, I planned in case you came back without a cure,"

"Gaius…" Merlin whispered, incredibly hurt by this.

"Oh, no, no my boy, I never doubted you. If anything I have an unshakable and unbreakable faith in you, but the hard turth is that time ran out. I do believe you will break the spell on the vase, but I'm afraid it will take longer than any of us anticipated," Gaius said warmly, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "Please do believe me,"

"And what do you propose?" Gwaine asked after several moments where it looked like neither Arthur and Merlin wanted to ask and neither Lancelot and Gaius wanted to tell.

Gaius turned towards Arthur, he nodded, given permission, "If anything, I'm willing to listen,"

"Arthur!" Merlin said scandalized, "You can't—"

"Merlin," Arthur said with a steady voice, "When I let Arya keep the vase… I knew the stakes; I passed through all the stages and all the scenarios. I knew what I was giving up. I prepared for the worse, so it makes no difference that we have it now,"

"How can you say that?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful that we have it, endlessly grateful for whoever gave it to us, but I can't fool myself any longer, do you understand? I know, just like Gaius, that you will fix the vase, despite what Arya says I do believe in you… but Gaius is right Merlin. We tried," Arthur's voice was sincere and that's what hurt the most, " _We tried,_ and we went there and we fought for my Father. I can't ask for more. It's time to accept that Morgana played this well, from the beginning. I think this is something bigger than us Merlin."

"Arthur is right, Merlin, don't look at him as if he's stranger," Lancelot smiled softly, "As long as we have the vase we have a chance to cure him, what Arthur is saying is that he's not giving up yet, but we need to change the strategy,"

 _"_ _Yet,"_ Merlin said hurt, "I can solve this, I will. I promise."

Gwaine smiled, patting Merlin's shoulder and trying to light up the mood, "We know mate, we know, but… you have to see it from our perspective, the… _knight's perspective_ , sometimes, you have to change the strategy, like a game of chess. Morgana made her move and she beat us, but now is time to strategize,"

Merlin huffed softly, however, he was listening, incredibly torn inside that all his efforts, all these past weeks, had been in vain. All of them. It was crushing.

"Strategize? How can you all talk about strategy? This is about solving the vase so Uther can have his memories back. She just wants Uther out the picture so while Arthur… well, while Camelot is weaker she can somehow take the throne,"

"You are missing the battle logic," Arthur smiled softly, "In the end, despite how brilliant you are… I guess you are still you,"

"What do you mean?" Merlin said almost offended.

"If Morgana is planning what I think she is… she won't even have to do anything to get the throne," Arthur said with crossed arms, "She learned from her mistakes."

Merlin blinked, confused, "How is that even possible?"

Lancelot placed a large piece of parchment in the middle of the table and took a quill, he dipped it in black ink, then quickly drew a crown in a circle on the parchment and next to it, connected with a line of dots, wrote Arthur's name.

"Everything, when it comes to the realm and the crown, every action, goes beyond what we see at first, it's a delicate matter, in court, you fight with words, not swords, so sometimes it's hard to know where to look, but here, let's start with this. Uther and Arthur. And Morgana's main goal."

"The throne," Merlin nodded, "She severed the bond between them. I understand that will weaken the realm."

"Yes, but it was not only the fact that she did but how she did it,"

"With magic?" Merlin asked.

"And silently," Arthur said quietly, "that was the worst part. She did it and we took days to even notice,"

"What difference does it make?"

"Well, it changes everything," Lancelot said, "imagine if Morgana had attacked him in the middle of the day, or in the throne room like she attempted the first time, nobody would have doubted us, now? We have no witnesses to assure our realm that Morgana his behind this, even now, the only confirmation we have is Agravaine and he's dead,"

"Worse, he died as a hero," Gwaine said, disgusted, "We can't suddenly say he was working with Morgana without revealing that everything else was a charade,"

Merlin had never imagined that he would need proof that Morgana was behind this, she just was! Wouldn't the people just believe it if Arthur said so?

"What if Arthur makes an announcement? What would happen then? People ought to believe him, he's the prince,"

"That is the less of our problems," Gaius said somberly.

Lancelot crosses the line between the crown and Arthur's name, like dividing them. He then drew an "M" in a circle and out of it he drew three lines that eventually linked with the Crown in the middle of the parchment.

"For the way Gaius and I see it, there are only three paths this can go. First; Arthur tells the rest of Camelot about this news. As you correctly said, people will believe him, everybody knows he's Uther's son and soon the fact that he's under a spell will be rather obvious. What happens next? Chaos. The king. The man who has been fighting magic all his life; enchanted, by no one else but by his daughter. That is an evil witch. Fear spreads like wildfire. People would doubt Uther, no one will trust him, they will want him out the throne, they will demand Arthur to take the throne unless he wants an uprising."

"I stop being trustworthy all at once. If I take the throne, I'm labeled as unloyal, even if that was the right choice to make, and who assures my people that I'm not enchanted either? If I don't take the throne, I'm untrustworthy, because how can I let my father rule when he is obviously enchanted? It's a lose-lose situation. The result would have us both killed."

Lancelot encircles again the "M" letter, "She wins, in the chaos, she takes the throne and with her magic she coerces everyone,"

"True. You could maybe defeat her, avoid my death, but magic would forever be seen as the evilest thing to happen to this kingdom, we are fighting to bring magic back, going that direction would lose us years of achievements," Arthur said somberly.

Merlin nodded, seeing sense and motioning for the second line, " What about the second option then, what happens if we don't tell anyone, just as we are doing, what then? I know there are risks but…"

"We can only play safe for so long," Gwaine answered, "Not telling anybody means keeping the charade and it will fall, Merlin, eventually. And when it happens…" Gwaine took another quill and wrote under the second line with bold letters two words: 'Mad King', "We get what no kingdom ever wishes to see: A Mad King."

"If we decide to keep Morgana a secret then what's the excuse for Uther's forgetting me?" Arthur talked as if he was talking about another Arthur and another King because he didn't look affected. Merlin was sure it was a façade, no one could talk about his death in so many ways without having to detach and step out a little, "He went mental. No one trusts a Mad King, Merlin. No one wants one. People will demand his death by forcing me to rise to the throne faster than what it takes for you to light a candle. I kill him, do my duty, I'm a tyrant and a martyr, all at the same time. No one wants a prince who killed his father because he was sick, Merlin. and I certainly won't. So second option…" And with that, he also drew a cross on the "Mad King" quite hard.

Merlin sighed, "Fine, fine, for all the seven god's, what can we do?"

"The third option," Gaius said easily, writing another word under the third and final line.

"Abdication," Gwaine read out loud, confused, "The last time a royal abdicated was almost a century ago when Queen Lyanna gave up her throne to her youngest. And that wasn't even in this kingdom—what? I do read, ya know?"

Arthur was amused but this but just nodded, "That… is correct, Gwaine, and that's an option I can't say I had not been thinking about,"

"But… abdication is by free will," Merlin said as if he was talking to very oblivious people, "This is Uther we are talking about. He would never do it, let alone willingly. I think I could magically force him to speak... even write a letter, but to force him for a few minutes to actually behave like that and accept it as something in his impossible. No one can affect free will for _that_ long, not unless they are completely under a spell, then there's no free will at all,"

Gaius and Lancelot sighed, sharing a silent conversation and Arthur noticed.

"Something tells me you two have been thinking and talking long about this, "

"There's a way…. Sire, to make Uther pass the throne to you peacefully," Gaius answered and everybody went quiet, turning towards Arthur. In the end, it would be Arthur's choice which path to make. Arthur was looking at the vase as he spoke.

"I know what you are going to say," He said quietly, "I know and I… how can I know he will be safe?"

Lancelot gave him a sad smile, "Gaius and I have planned it, we have looked into every situation and we think this is the best way to do it. In the end, is your choice, but rest assured no harm will come to your father, I give you my word,"

Arthur chuckled darkly, "We all made an oath to the King that we would protect him, and yet we are here, sitting at a table on his castle talking about a coup," Arthur closed his eyes for a long moment, trying to compose himself.

"There has to be another way," Arthur muttered angrily, a fist hitting the table, "Damn it, we are running out of time. Not only with this solution but also with the damned sword, I need to take it out eventually. Talking about that sword, how did that happen? What was the promised reward?"

"I managed to control that, at least," Gaius said, aware Arthur was trying to derail the topic at hand, "Dozens of people have lined up but no one has claimed it, as far as the reward goes, everybody is making vague speculations; money, fame, lands, titles. No one has the slight idea they are competing for the seat on the throne, no one suspects it, you are still your Father's son, even if he can't remember the whole of Camelot does,"

Gaius kept talking after that but Merlin stopped listening, he looked at the drawings and lines on the parchment, he gasped, analyzing the words Gaius said, he was hit with a sudden realization and he almost jumped from his seat, Gaius stopped talking to give him a wary look.

"Merlin?"

"Gaius, Gaius, _Gaius,"_ Merlin whispered as he stared down at the parchment, making imaginary connections, "What did you just say? Just now?"

"That… people believe Arthur is the only one who can pull out the sword? "

"What?—no _no_ , that Camelot remembers. Camelot remembers who Arthur is. We all know who you are Arthur, even if your Father does not,"

"Merlin, it's been a very long day, can you just say what you mean, please?" Arthur said, he wasn't even angry that Merlin was talking in riddles again, he was honestly mentally and physically tired. He kind of wished to go to sleep and never wake up to the never ending madness.

"We—there's another option; we make Uther believe it. The key is not finding a way for Uther _not_ to find out about Arthur, the key is letting him _know_!" Merlin said excitedly as he stole Gwaine's quill from his hand and scribbled hurriedly, drawing a line from Arthur's name back to the crown several times.

"We are not even contemplating Arthur in these equations, we are thinking about Uther making something and Morgana acting on it. But what about Uther and Arthur? No one knows about the reward of the sword in the stone, but we do. _Uther does_. What we have to do is use this to our advantage. Look, Uther knows something is wrong with Arthur, even with all our work he had noticed something is off about him. So we follow that path: _Arthur you tell him_ , the whole truth, and you give him silent hints, and he had received lots from the noblemen before, surely, asking for you, he had even said once he as confused about who this "Important Arthur is?" Right?"

Gwaine seemed to be catching on, "You are joking," But he looked at the paper again, "You have to be,"

"We bring him to the sword in the stone field in two days or three, after enough hints had been made, you show more around the castle, talk more with the nobleman, and by the day you go to reclaim the sword Gaius will make sure he's there, and then, away from prying eyes, you ask him to watch you. And very very… son-ly way? You know, insert a doubt there. Outcome?" Merlin refrained himself from saying 'ta-daaaaa' "you pull out the sword, of course, because I'll be your brave sorcerer. Now, what's the prize for that?"

"The throne," Lancelot said, "Jesus, it's the throne,"

"But it has always been my throne!" Arthur said, trying to see reason but failing, "Merlin, what's the point? I will not be his son, not to his eyes, this does not change anything!"

"No, but Arthur, who can _rightfully so,_ according to our story, pull the sword? Someone of nobility, worth of being a king… or someone with Uther's blood runing in their veins, _don't you see_? You secure the throne, Uther will be impressed and he would want to talk to you at the palace, tell you about the reward, all of it. That's when you tell him. You tell him, Arthur, that you are his son… and the pieces will fall together. Everybody asking about you, you being able to pull out the sword, the hints, you tell him everything—well _not_ everything— but tell him about Morgana and show him the vase, tell him he was enchanted, tell him you went on a quest to find a cure but you are so torn, which is true, because you didn't find it,"

"How could he _ever_ believe it!" Arthur said and his voice almost broke, "He will demand my head just for saying such outraging things! How could he ever think I'm not a sorcerer who is making this up?!"

 _"_ _With the stone,"_ Merlin said hurriedly, he was so excited that he rose from the stool to pace around the table, "The stone shines, Arthur, when it touches something magical, it will shine when it touches the vase but it will not shine when it touches you. Arthur, he trusts that rock with his life. And even if he doubts, even if he says to hang you and he runs out the door and screams that order… chaos will ensue! _No one_ will do _nothing_."

"No one because…. even if Uther does not remember who you are…. _Camelot does,"_ Lancelot said almost out of breath, "Oh my god,"

"And we don't even have to lie, not even once because Arthur for God's sake, _you are his son,_ there's proof on every single room of this castle, on the clothes you have, on the room you own, you could tell him all the things the rest of Camelot does not know about him. For God's sake, you should be wearing your circlet when you tell him, it will come as a shock, of course, but even Uther sees reason from time to time, he can't fight against the world."

Everyone in the room was silently staring at Merlin, all of them contemplating his words, there were a lot of 'ifs' in this plan.

"If he sees you when you pull out the sword…" Lancelot was already scribbling things on the parchment making more lines and writing more names.

"And if we keep asking about you..." Gwaine said hurriedly, "You behaved weirdly around him, you have done it all the time, so much he had called you on that,"

"I know, I know it's not permanent, the memories will not be back but maybe it would help, and at the very least buy me time to solve the vase, Arthur, let's use Uther as a solution."

However, Arthur was shaking his head, as if he could not believe this plan, as if finding a solution so easily out of the sudden was the worse plan in existence, "Merlin, Merlin, listen to all of you, this…this is my father who we are talking about. A man who is ruthless in his beliefs, in his mind I have never—I have never existed, _how?"_

"I told you, the memories are lost but not his feelings, _not those_ ," Merlin said decisively, "I have seen the way he looks and treats you, you have never been another knight Arthur. Never,"

"He has asked for you a few times these past days," Lancelot conceded, "He wanted to thank you for the sword in the stone idea,"

"We are going _with a feeling,"_ Arthur stressed, "A feeling that his _heart_ might remember that he loves me. That's the plan, for him to believe that the feelings he unknowingly has for me are because he's my father. I—I can't— this is madness!"

"Arthur…" Gaius said calmly, "I don't think you will have to say much if you tell him, I think that somehow… he will accept it,"

"How? How can you be so sure when he has killed people for less?" Arthur said, almost biting the words, feelings everything at once: anger, hope, deception, fear.

"Because, my dear boy, you look exactly like your Mother," Gaius said warmly, "And that's your greatest weapon, not one even Morgana can take away from you,"

Arthur had to control himself not to break in front of all his friends, he raised form his seat and walked to the window, the sun was setting on the horizon, hours had passed since he arrived.

Everyone was silent, waiting for the verdict.

"Arthur… is better than the other three, by far, what do we have to lose?" Gwaine said after several minutes, the sky was just a red and orange horizon, making the room feel warmer than it really was.

"A lot," Arthur whispered, slowly he turned, "You are all being clouded, even you Gaius." He sighed, "My father is a very, very stubborn man, he is arrogant and impulsive, incredibly skeptical, he won't trust me at once. I could either convince him…. or make him believe everybody in Camelot is against him, in his rage…" He shook his head and looked towards Merlin, "We all know what happens when my father loses it,"

Merlin felt his heart ache, "It won't come to that,"

Arthur held Merlin stare for a long moment after that, but finally, he nodded, he looked older in the soft orange light.

"You have three days. You have to make a plan so well thought that by the time you finish telling me even _I_ will believe I have a son." He said and there was no humor in his voice, "I can lose more than my kingdom,"

But he was willing to go with it and that was all they needed.

He was going with Merlin's plan. Again. Despite failing the first time. Merlin felt like crying all over again.

The tense air that had filled the room since they entered lifted. Lancelot and Gaius were already making plans about the nobleman, the knights, and a few trustworthy friends in the lower town.

Merlin rapidly went to give Arthur a hug, surprising everyone on the room, Arthur just shrugged as if expecting it, offering Merlin a roll of his eyes for his troubles and a pat on his shoulder. They both knew the hug wasn't exactly for Arthur's benefit, but Merlin's, they kept quiet about that though.

"Don't… don't make this a thing, _Mer_ lin," He said almost angrily as he pushed Merlin away, "I'm not dying, _God_. Just… can we keep the hugs just to where I'm about to die? Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Can't you ever shut up?" Merlin chuckled with watery eyes and shoved Arthur on the shoulder, hard. Gaius almost gasped."Prat,"

"idiot,"

"A sorcerer court idiot, thank you, I was promoted,"

"Oh, certainly, my apologies,"

And they boy laughed quietly as if sharing inside jokes no one was allowed to be part on. The rest of the knights and physician smiled at the interaction. There was a knock on the door then, breaking the moment. Gwaine raised from his seat, the magical spell Merlin placed lifted the second the door was open.

"Percy, Heya mate!" Gwaine said, "Miss me? I missed you, buddy, Owen does not appreciate my jokes as much as you do,"

Percival patted Gwaine's back and smiled, however, his eyes were fixed on Arthur.

A silent conversation passed and Arthur nodded, his entire posture changed, he grew stiff and his face solemn, he nodded and without a word Percival left, not before hugging Merlin back and telling Gwaine to wait for him at their bunks in the knight's dorms.

"What? What happened?" Gwaine asked confused, Arthur shook his head, he looked around, giving his final orders.

"Everyone, I'm proud of you, and I'm glad we all are part of… of this. Get some well-deserved rest, Lancelot you above all take a free day tomorrow, sleep, eat. All of you, it's been a few tiring weeks, lets us rest and come with new ideas. We will rearrange tomorrow,"

He bowed to them. Actually bowed before standing straight, "I'll leave the matter of my father in your hands, I trust all of you. Just please, think four times before you come up with a plan, I can't afford to fail," He said, eyes imploring as he looked at each of them in turn, to let the words sink, "I can't lose him."

"You won't, I promise," Merlin nodded. Arthur sighed and looked to the floor, before leaving.

The left ones inside the room were silent for long after he was gone. Merlin let himself fall on a stool, feeling drained. His friends seemed to be in the same shape. His eyes fell on the "M" on the parchment and he closed his eyes.

He was sure Arthur would be on top of his tower tonight.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur took a deep breath outside the doors of his chambers, steeling himself for what was about to happen because there was no way this argument could go smoothly, nothing he could say could make this right because there had not been an actual right path for this, he was still mentally drained from the hours of conversation, however, he had taken a decision and he will stand by it.

Given what he knew now it surely was not the right one, but it had been the safest one then. The most logical thing to do. Playing safe, however, had cost him men weeks ago, and now he would have to face Elyan, a Knight of Camelot, his friend, a friend who was tortured while he thought him dead… and he would have to hear what he had to say.

No, it was definitely going to hurt, but it needed to be done.

He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he almost jumped. Leon smiled warmly at him and patted his arm, making Arthur feel a bit better about this and at the same time guilty all over again for different reasons, of all his closest friends Leon was still in the dark about Merlin's magic, and yet, even though Arthur would want nothing more, he would respect Merlin's wishes, Merlin should decide who to tell and how.

Maybe, in time, Merlin would see in Leon a trusty ally.

"I heard, about Elyan," Leon said motioning to the door and Arthur nodded somberly, "It will be alright, Arthur, I know… nothing happened how we expected but you did make the right choice."

Arthur sighed and looked to the doors again, hands resting on the doorknob. Did he?

"I'll be outside once this is all over," Leon said in reassurance but finality.

Arthur nodded, took another breath and walked inside his chambers with the attitude of someone who knew what doom awaited him but was going to face it despite it.

He had not even finished crossing the threshold when he faltered slightly on his steps because it was not only Elyan seated on the table, looking malnourished and pale, even with his dark skin and the poorly illuminated room due to the hour of the night Arthur could see how ill his friend was, how deep the bags under his eyes went.

But it was not that that startled him, this he had expected, what he had not expected though was Gwen. Beautiful and warm Gwen was also in the room and for a second he didn't know if he wanted to disappear or stop Leon from closing the door, he had to remind himself that he had been the one to summon Elyan here. Arthur felt as if he was staring at two strangers, he had not seen Elyan before he left and the last time he had seen Gwen he had left without even telling her weeks ago.

Both siblings raised their heads and stood up to greet him when he approached them, they bowed their heads in acknowledgment. He didn't miss how Elyan didn't raise his eyes to meet his.

"Please, please my friends," Arthur said, "Sit,"

After a tense moment the siblings uncomfortably sat and Arthur, after nodding to them, bypassed the table, going to pick a near vase of water and three golden cups. He needed to have something in his hands to survive this. For a moment he eyed the red wine, but in the end decided against it. He could drink later. Later when he was allowed to lose it. Not now.

"I—I can do that, my lord," Gwen quickly said, rising to her feet but Arthur shoots her a gentle look.

"I'm not useless, Gwenevire, despite what Merlin surely proclaims around the kingdom" Arthur said kindly, however, he realized the moment was dire and it was better to not act on silly jokes at the moment, he could very well lose a friend and the woman he was in love within just a matter of minutes, "This is the least I can do," He said more serious.

Gwen nodded jerkily and silently sat down again. Elyan did not even turn on his seat.

Arthur came back and deposited the water on the table, filling the three glasses before finally sitting on his place at the head of the table, both siblings to his right.

Arthur took his glass and Gwen followed after a moment, decency getting the best of her but she did not drink. Elyan ignored the glass, as his gaze was zeroed on the surface of the mahogany of the table, hands on top of it, painfully grasping each other. Gwen watched him with apprehensive eyes, she shifted in her seat so she could be facing Elyan more directly, one hand on his shoulder before looking towards Arthur.

A myriad of emotions crossed her face, so many Arthur could not pinpoint them all, but he recognized some of them; sadness, fondness, anger, disappointment, confusion. Arthur wished there was a way Merlin could correct this for him, give Elyan a potion to forget and Gwen to forgive him.

"I'm glad to see you both," Arthur was the first to speak, as it was expected of him, at least this part was the easiest because he was indeed happy to see them, alive and breathing, "I'm truly glad, more so after being away for so long,"

No point stalling the topic of his departure of Camelot, and he had been right to address it because Gwen turned towards him sharply but stopped herself at the last moment. Curly hair bouncing as she moved.

"I'm… I'm glad to see you too, my prince,"

"Gwen, please," Arthur said placing a hand on a table, "We are friends in this room,"

Arthur quickly looked towards Elyan, who seemed to grip his hands harder, but nothing else happened,

 _"_ _Arthur,_ then _"_ Gwen said as she kept a steady hand on her brother's shoulder, "I—God, I have thought of seeing you again for so long… I have so many questions and now that you are here I don't even know what to say, where to start, I— everything has been…. _so confusing_. " She turned towards Elyan and squeezed his shoulder, Elyan finally raised his eyes to look at a vague point on her face. "For both of us,"

Arthur nodded, taking a careful sip of his water before lowering the cup, rolling it softly between his fingers, "I know… I know that being away complicated matters worse. That's why I wanted to see Elyan the moment I got back, so we could…. talk, clear the water. Elyan, "he said addressing the knight.

Elyan turned for the first time to face Arthur, his face unreadable. Arthur sighed but offered a warm stare, trying to reach his friend, Elyan was not like this, he joked and rolled his eyes at him…. Arthur added this to the never-ending list of Morgana's crimes. She had done irreparable things.

"I know you have questions, ask them all, say all you need to say, scream and blame me if you want to do so, I won't stop you. I'm here to either listen or… try to, at least, give you a peace of mind. I know I have been away, from my people, from everybody but it was needed, I wouldn't have left if it wasn't,"

"What were you and Merlin doing?" Gwen said and Arthur felt his skin crawl with the way Elyan was looking expectant at his answer. Looked hopeful. Arthur looked square to their faces before giving an answer.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. There was a reason why I left without saying much, and for the sake of Camelot this might be the only question that I won't be able to answer, I'm sorry," Arthur gave a long sigh, this had not started yet and it was proven to be already a fiasco, "It's a matter of the crown, more than personal, what Merlin and I did was for the sake of our people, I hope you understand,"

There was silence. Gwen just nodded but before Arthur could keep speaking he was interrupted.

"You hope we understand," Elyan deadpanned. Face carved in stone, not giving away any emotion, it was the first time he talked and it was as if the already tense air was now suffocating them. "You left, _for weeks_ , and you hope we understand?"

What was unnerving were not his words… but the collected way in which he spoke.

Arthur shot him a look, hoping for his friend to see his point of view, "Elyan, you are a knight of Camelot, I'm sure you can understand when the crown and _my father_ , the King, gives an order, this is above all of us. The mission Merlin and I were sent to was important, we couldn't wait and we couldn't stall it. I know I'm asking for… for a lot here. Probably for more than what I deserve. But I need your trust. Trust me that I took the right decision by leaving,"

And he knew, the moment he said those words, that he had said the wrong thing. Too late now.

" _Trust_ —then should I _trust_ you took the right decision, right? When you left James and the rest of us to die by Morgana's hands, all those days ago. That was the right decision too?" Elyan for the first time let some of his anger escape him and Arthur deflated. Throwing Gwen a helpless look for a second, because he knew the second he said it out loud he would lose them both, "Arthur, did you or did you not made the choice to leave us to die?"

Arthur steeled himself.

"Elyan… I… you need to understand," Arthur felt like he was repeating himself, hating himself for it. Now that he was in front of them he felt so unprepared. Now that he saw him he saw just how much he had been wrong.

Gwen gasped.

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment before looking towards her, her eyes were glassy as if she was trying not to cry. She shook her head twice, as if not believing his words.

"Arthur, you would've never. _Never_ abandon your knights, your friends. _I know you_. All this time we—" Elyan shot her an angry look and Gwen coughed, "I—I was sure there must be an explanation. A reason for all this. You wouldn't, not knowingly, leave them behind, you wouldn't!" Gwen said as she placed a hand on top of his, eyes imploring, "There was a reason, maybe you received fake news of their deaths, maybe you were misinformed, maybe someone else took that decision. Arthur—just tell us the truth, what happened?"

Gwen was giving him so many opportunities to back down, but the truth was, at the end of the day, even if Gwaine had been the one to make the wrong choices, by ignoring his duties, he had been the first to call for a search party. For God's sake, he had gone almost alone to seek them. In the end, it had been Arthur, unknowingly of their lives but knowingly of the stakes, that had decided to leave them there.

Arthur squeezed her hands softly, almost knowing it might as well be the last time he would be allowed. Holding Gwen's hand he looked at Elyan in the face.

"When your party went missing, it took us days to realize it, things happened, the knight in charge of the patrols was misinformed, by the time we realized what had ensured we feared it was too late," Arthur gently let go of Gwen's hand after a minimal shake and Gwen knew it, before Arthur said it, what had happened. Horrified she placed her hands on her mouth.

"I was faced with two choices, Elyan," Arthur said leaning on the table, looking now at Elyan and Elyan alone. His friend looked into the prince's eyes for any lie in this, for any emotion. Arthur hoped the guilt and sadness that threatened to kill him alive could be seen on his face. "I could have sent a search party, after all, it had only passed around four or five days since your disappearance. But I also knew what was hiding in those woods. And what the stakes were."

"Morgana," Elyan said, and Arthur was surprised when he didn't stutter. Arthur nodded, hoping that Elyan was seeing the light in this matter, hoping against hope he could fix this.

"Shortly after Morgana's betrayal, in between organizing Camelot again, I took notice that every patrol I had sent down that path… never returned. I lost twelve men to her hands, by the time I started to worry and wonder Agravaine joined the army. He was the one that for over almost a year was in command of the patrols, and so, knowing what he knew, about Morgana and her whereabouts, stopped the patrols going in that direction,"

"How—why didn't you do anything when the first two parties disappeared?" Gwen asked confused, "That was a sign that something was wrong,"

Arthur sighed, taking a sip of his water again wishing it was wine, "It was, when the first one disappeared, no sign of them or news, I sent a party to look for them, until then I was ignorant that Morgana was hiding there, so when the second party failed to return was around the time Agravaine showed up, he told me there were thugs on those regions. He swore to me he would take a party himself and went checking, he came back with only news about their deaths and alone."

Arthur lowered his glass on the table harder than he should've done.

"It was a lie of course. I thought of reorganizing a larger party, after all, if there were thugs on that side of the realm I needed to take care of it but Agravaine told me not to worry, that he would see it through, he did, well, _of course, he did_ , he was lying _again_. So, for a year, while I was preoccupied with other matters of state…" Arthur shook his head, "He didn't _send_ another party, he never battled the thugs, he was protecting Morgana. After I—after I killed him, and the patrol's duty passed towards…. towards a new knight, that's when Elyan's party went missing. It was until then… that we all realized what you actually being lost meant."

Arthur let the silent sink in, let them digest the news.

"So you assumed?" Elyan said after several minutes. Silent tears were falling from Gwen's eyes now. "You assumed we were dead."

Arthur held Elyan's stare for a long minute.

"The other's died, so you assumed we were dead too," Elyan said rising his voice.

Arthur steeled himself.

"Arthur, did—"

"I did. Every party that had gone down that path never came back. Not a single person. Five days had passed Elyan, and no news, no sight of any of you. None of you came back. It's unusual for a whole party to just disappear. Morgana didn't ask anything from us… so, so I assumed you were all d—dead by the time I had to make a choice." Arthur said confidently, however, he placed a hand on Elyan's shoulder, his voice breaking just barely, "Had I known you were alive, I would—"

Elyan smirked, but it was dark, holding no sentiment in it. He shrugged off Arthur's hand as if it had burned him, "Had— _Had you known_? Arthur, we were your knights, _your friends_ , you should not only have known, but _trust us_ to be alive until proven otherwise, until you saw it with your own eyes!" For god's sake, we held a funeral and you weren't here!"

"Elyan, Morgana is a witch, what could I possibly could've done against her," Arthur tried to reason, pleading, "Sending another party would have meant losing twice my men. Going against her blindly could have cost me the realm. When I was faced with two wrong choices… I had to choose the one where most people were benefited. And I'll live with that decision,"

Elyan finally lost temper, in anger he hit the table with both his hands, " _Choose_ to live with what decision?! We were the ones who died! In that aspect, you are right, Arthur, because I died there. If anyone has to 'live with your decisions' _it's me_ , because you weren't there. You weren't there to be a witness of her evilness. She tortured us. She tortured us until one by one dropped dead. Richard was the first to go, he was the youngest too, I still remember how he had unwavering faith you would show up, even told Morgana that straight to her face, because of _his insolence_ she cut his wrists. She let him die, slowly, painfully, in the corner of that damned hut,"

Arthur pressed his lips tight, knowing he could not demand Elyan to stop. Hearing this would haunt him forever, he knew that but now he was now certain, he had imagined all the horrible ways in which his friends could've died, but hearing Elyan speak so rawly made his blood freeze. Gwen was sobbing quietly now, shaking Elyan's shoulder.

"No, please _no_ , Elyan, please,"

But Elyan wouldn't listen, his hands twitched as if he wanted to punch something,

"Rick was next, he was the one who tried to escape a few days after Richard's death, I don't know what happened to him. I only heard the screams…. and the laughter. It still haunts me. I can still hear her. Laughing as she ended his life. She took her time."

Rick, Rick who was a father of two little kids. Rick who was a loyal friend. Rick who liked to play chess with the knights on their free days. These were his friends that have died. Arthur remained still on his seat.

"The last to go was James, she used him as a potion tester, by the time she finally allowed him to die he didn't know who he was anymore, what he was doing, why he was in so much pain, but I knew, I knew exactly who had done this to us, because by then I knew you were not coming."

The truth was finally on the table and the silence settled heavy on their shoulders.

"I need to hear it," Elyan said after a moment, he was shaking with pent-up energy, voice shaky, "I need to hear it. Out loud. Because all these days thinking you would have an excuse, a reason, Gwen telling me over and over again you wouldn't do it. I knew it. I knew it, so say it, Arthur, or God help me when—"

"I decided," Arthur said firmly, almost expecting the world to end, voice lower than usual "I decided to leave you there."

"To die?" Elyan asked again, this time more hurt than anything.

Arthur took forever to reply but in the end, he just nodded, unable to say it out loud. Too tired, too scared to accept the fact that he had left four good men in the hands of an evil woman. He should've never left them. If he had gone with Gwaine? All those days ago? Would all of them be alive? Would Elyan be smiling now and Gwen happy?

He would never know.

Gwen was sobbing, her face buried in her hands, she had thought she had wanted to know, but now that she knew she wished she could erase Elyan's words from her mind. The look on Arthur's face, reflecting every piece of sadness and guilty he felt. Gwen had tried to believe in him like Lancelot had asked from her…. But he said it, he had actually said it. He had left them there, knowingly, to die. Gwen cried harder, biting her lip. Her heart scrambling for any piece of hope she could hold on to.

She could understand the reasons why Prince Arthur would've taken that decision, and as a citizen of Camelot she should abide and agree with him.

But as Gwen, sister of Elyan, as a woman who thought knew someone just enough… she couldn't.

And that thought, that she couldn't believe Arthur had done that broke her heart more than she wanted to let anyone know.

"Then you have no right to be asking for trust or loyalty from us," Elyan finally said, taking Gwen's shaking hand between his.

"I have no right, you are correct."

"Then, _my lord_ , there's nothing left to be said," Elyan said controlling his anger. Arthur knew he wanted to punch him, honestly, he wouldn't blame him if he did. Elyan stood up, Gwen quietly following, hands clutching Elyan's hand for support, the heartbreak and the raw news way too much for her to handle, "I have one more thing to say".

Arthur nodded somberly.

"I decline my rights to be a knight of Camelot,"

"Elyan, you earned this, you can't just—" Arthur stood up startled.

"I can and I will," Elyan said, gently letting go of Gwen's hands, he tinkered with the cloak's locks for a moment before they came free, neatly Elyan deposited the red cape on the table, "A knight is supposed to protect its people, it's realm over all things, he knows right from wrong and would die in duty for his King,"

"You have not failed," Arthur said resolutely, taking the cape and offering it back, "Elyan—"

"I should accept your explanation," Elyan said quietly, "I should but I can't. As a knight, I should understand but I can't."

"What I did was unforgivable, Elyan, but you fought so hard for this, don't let me and my—"

"And yet was the best result in your eyes," Elyan said icily, "It was a choice, a choice that you did and I should respect, that's what a knight would do, it was a command and yet…. Here… _right now…_ I don' even want to be addressed by you again,"

Arthur lowered his arms, his fingers going numb with the force he was using to hold the red silky fabric. He stayed silent.

"When I saw you enter the room I felt like punching you, take a sword and dare you to a fight, I wanted to inflict on you half the pain that we had to go through in your name," Elyan said as Gwen finally hid her face on his shoulder, sobbing openly.

"Let's go, E-Elyan. Let us go. Please,"

Elyan didn't look down, ignoring her, "That's not what a knight does,"

Arthur stared at his friend's face for a long moment before finally moving out of their way so they could depart, however, Elyan hesitated, and Arthur had a spark of hope.

"Did Gaius tell you…. about…. About my…" Elyan indicated with his free hand to his head and Arthur nodded, feeling his spark of hope die.

"He did explain to me what had happened, a coping mechanism," Arthur said matter of fact, trying to resemble a bit of the prince he was supposed to be, a piece of the strength he needed to show. He didn't know if he was going to survive the guilt after this, "I don't blame you for that, and you should know neither my father and I expect nothing from you."

"If I remember anything else, anything that can help you fight against Morgana, I can promise to tell you, not because of any duties to you, but because of them," Elyan said firmly, "I owe this to them, otherwise, please leave me and my sister alone, that's all I ask from you."

Arthur sighed tiredly and nodded but looked towards Gwen for confirmation, "If that's what you both want…" Gwen looked towards him, disappointment and anger so clear in her face Arthur felt like he was suffocating, he coughed, "The crown will let you both be. You will receive an indemnification, of course, Elyan, for the rest of your life, the same amount you earned as a knight plus some condecorations. Don't worry about your house or any other expense, I will cover it. And please, visit Gaius anytime you feel like it, I'll cover all expenses,"

Elyan nodded, barely giving him a stare before he passed by him, Arthur went to grab Gwen's arm but stopped himself at the last moment, it was not his right anymore. Once at the door, while Elyan pushed Gwen before him, he turned, Arthur waited patiently, face stony and feeling colder than the night outside the window. Elyan stood there, back towards Arthur.

"I'm glad you are back, you know?" Arthur said, feeling incredibly tired and hollow. "I'm really, _really_ glad you made it out alive, you are my friend, Elyan. Despite the choices I did as a Prince."

Elyan didn't turn, but his voice was clear when he spoke, "A friend…" He said the word as if it was a foreign concept, he scratched his neck before continuing, "You know? For being so incredibly torn apart, you never said you were sorry," Arthur blinked at this, face scrunched in pain as Elyan finally turned for a moment on the threshold, "You came and asked for trust but… you never said you were sorry, Arthur."

Elyan and Arthur stared at each other for a second that felt like a whole eternity, Arthur could not see any traces of the Elyan he used to know, Morgana had broken him. _He_ had broken him. Elyan finally walked out, letting the heavy wooden door close behind him. The tormenting silence being his only company.

Arthur let the cloak slip from his fingers to the floor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gwen had been out as a light when she finally ran out of tears to give. Elyan couldn't sleep though, and he kept drumming his fingers against his tight, waiting…. Waiting, such as every night for the past few days.

Then, like clock, he heard a few toc's tocs. He turned towards the window. There was a blackbird hitting with his peak against the glass. It was a raven with eerily red eyes. Elyan went to the window and softly opened it, he turned towards Gwen, who was still asleep in the cot.

The raven came each night, and every night it had left without news.

Not tonight though, he had already scribbled down the note, and he quickly rolled it around the raven's leg. The second it was secured the animal spreads its wings, disappearing into the night. Elyan waited…. and waited… for hours.

Finally, a reply came, almost as the sun began to rise again, the raven came back, the smallest of letters attached back to its leg.

The paper contained simple words, but sufficient.

 ** _You know what to do. Do not fail me._**

Elyan nodded to no one in particular and threw the paper towards the fire, only then he deigned himself to sleep. All the pieces were aligned, the king, the queen, the knights and the peons. And now it was finally his turn.

* * *

 **A/N:** WO. LONG CHAPTER DUE TO THE LONG WAIT. It's four am. Apparently, I write at unholy hours of the night, but I had to write like, ten pages by hand first before this chapter could be typed and then I read it twice to correct mistakes. I'm almost shaking because I honestly thought on giving up. And here, every time I think this is it, here I am.

THANK YOU. For every comment and follow, that keeps me going. I swear I had read all your past comments at least five times, but as always I will reply after this chapter is up. But from the bottom of my heart: thank you.

Now! Thoughts? I hope I didn't bore you, but all of this talk needed to happen, place every character on the same page. The golden team? Reunited. Elyan and Arthur? Met. That just went south.

Morgana? Kind of showed up.

The war? Started. Even if Arthur does not know now.

What do you think it will happen? I can assure you, you won't expect it. I'm vibrating. Alright, I let you be! Thank you once again! Lots of hugs wherever you are! Thankyou thankyou thankyouthanyouthankyou.

-Juliet'lovestory-


	46. The Silent War

**A/N: UPDATING EVERY TWO BLUE MOONS? MORE LIKELY THAN YOU THINK**

 **Happy reading! Grab a cup of tea or coffee and a nice place to sit!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You cannot simultaneously prevent and prepare for a war at the same time" Albert Einstein

The Silent War

"What do you mean, my prince, when you say _… there's no cure_ ,"

The silence that followed that question was so heavy and tense Merlin was sure that if he dared, he could pull it out from the air and place it in a bottle. Merlin had been in several meetings with the nobleman before, he knew how tiring, long, and strenuously boring they could be, however, this had to be the first time where the people around the large table looked equal parts perplexed, disappointed and anxious. Actually, disappointed was an understatement, they looked downright petrified.

The inevitable had come to pass, and now Arthur and Merlin were face to face with the same nobleman who had let them go, weeks ago, to find a cure for Uther at the other side of the realm… and hearing that they had come back empty-handed came not only as a shock but also, it left them with all in a very grim scenario.

Why? Because Arthur Pendragon never failed. Never. In all his years of life, he had yet to come with a quest that he could not come from with the upper hand. Sometimes he had gotten alive and victorious out of pure power of will, others because he was indeed an excellent soldier and swordsman, but most of the times because Merlin had been there to help, however, Merlin wasn't about to point that out.

Their failure now could cost them allies in court, and not just any "allies" but families that had been in friendly terms with the crown for generations.

"I'm saying it will take longer," Arthur said resolutely; however he was interrupted before he could continue,

"You just said there was no cure for your father's illness; you just said it was impossible!"

"Not impossible, no, but it will take longer to find an antidote, Morgana is the one behind this, let me remind you of that, _she knew_ finding a way to break her spell or whatever she did to my father could take longer than a few weeks, and probably traveling farther away than my own kingdom and—"

"So you are saying you shall leave again?" Sir Iverson said, a frown marring his old face, clear indication that he was not about to agree with Arthur leaving anytime soon, soon after his words the nobleman began discussing again.

"Friends, please, the more we argue the more we fall exactly into what Morgana's is planning," Sir Peter said calmly, raising his hand to calm the rest of the table, Arthur felt an urge to thank the man, "Let's not fall further into her plan of dividing us and conquering, so let us listen to what Arthur has to say,"

At this Sir Peter turned his kind old eyes to Arthur solemnly, "I assume you summoned us all here with a plan in mind, if I know anything about the Pendragons is that they have never arrived with bad news if they do not have a plan to place the odds in our side again,"

Arthur almost smirked, almost, but he knew that would not be well taken by the rest of the men sitting at the table. He turned towards Merlin, who was sitting beside him and nodded.

"Actually, we do, and we are confident it will work," Arthur nodded for Merlin to continue. Merlin turned slightly to face the rest of unkind faces of the nobleman and shallowed. He had fought several thugs, criminals, evil magicians and an infinite amount of monsters… and yet the silence that followed when all eyes turned to him suddenly was too much for him.

He had always admired Arthur and his endless charm and strength to survive such meetings, however, now that he was actually taking part in one he felt out of his deep, he realized that if he could speak with dozens of druids, ride a dragon, and support (read: deal with) Arthur for five years, he could talk with a bunch of noblemen for a few hours.

"Well, one of the things we learned about Uther and his… _illness_ is that he forgot about Arthur, but in essence, he is still our king, nor his mind or his body is being controlled by Morgana, which is a relief, but—"

There was a scoff on one side of the table, Merlin's blue eyes wandered to the form of Sir Geodric, who had his eyes crossed above his chest and was sneering at Merlin, he quickly averted his eyes and kept talking. Arthur nodded along with what he was saying, however, by the third time he did that Arthur gently placed a hand on the table, efficiently silencing Merlin who held his breath, almost expecting his friend to lash out on him and probably at his inefficient way of explaining things. He was terrible at explaining things, alright, but he had practiced for this!

However, the steely and icy eyes of the Prince eyed Sir Godric instead, everyone was silent for a moment before he titled his head, a hand gesturing in the air.

"Well? Now that you have the time and my attention, Sir Geodric, is there anything you would want to say? Since you look so eager to interrupt Merlin every five syllables I'm sure it's important,"

The man scoffed again and looked around the table, as if he had been looking for support, when he found none he returned his eyes to Arthur, "You must be joking, my prince? I— are _we really_ going to listen and waste our time… with this?"

And with those last couple of words he gestured to all of Merlin. Merlin was quiet and tense, without really thinking about it he hunched on his seat, however, Arthur almost snarled.

"I'm afraid you will have to be more specific when you say ' _this'_ , milord"

Again Sir Geodric looked around before raising his hands, as if losing his patience, and decided to explain very clearly what he thought was evidently wrong here, "Well, maybe today the Seven Gods decided to take my soul and I'm probably dead, living another life, because, I for one, had _never_ been a meeting so important, talking about serious matters such as _your father's life_ , Sir Arthur, and in the midst of all this there's a _manservant_ , of all things, sitting right next to us explaining a plan that's so conveniently thought, it honestly looks a bit suspicious, furthermore—"

Arthur was furious, how dare he? And he didn't miss the way he addressed Merlin as a "thing", but he did not show his anger by standing up, or yelling, he just glared in the direction of Sir Geodric, raised his goblet of water slowly before he brought it down. Hard. Effectively pressuring Sir Geodric to a sudden halt, however, he looked incredibly affronted by this, his cheeks growing red with anger and humiliation. In court, being silenced that way was an offense, an indication that whatever you were saying lacked any value of importance to the one that did such act.

It was very obvious that Arthur did not care about anything Sir Geodric was saying, making it clear for the rest of the table where he stood involving Merlin.

Arthur had never actually done it, it was incredibly out of place of him, his father had done it a couple of times and the repercussion had been grave. Merlin, who knew all this, felt like standing up to apologize profusely, he almost did, his right leg was bouncing with pent-up energy just waiting for the slightest signal from Arthur to do so. He was ready to excuse himself from the room when Sir Geodric talked again.

"I will—how _dare_ you—never in my life _—this is unacceptable_!" Sir Geodric stood up from his chair and pointed with a shaky finger towards Merlin, blue nervous eyes huge sitting right next to Arthur, "He's a manservant, Arthur, in case you haven't noticed, and I do not feel comfortable sharing such important plans that could lead to your father death with him here, for all the Seven God's, he's _even sitting at our table_! Listening to our talks, when—"

"He's not my manservant anymore, Sir Geodric, if that makes you feel any better," Arthur said icily but calmly, he had yet to lose his cool demeanor, an antithesis compared to the incredibly-furious-by-the-second lord, "He's a rightful citizen of Camelot, a resourceful physician, the best after Gaius, may I add. In fact, I believe he had taken care of your wife and kids in several occasions in the past years and if I recall correctly he has treated you from grave injuries at least a couple of times. Due to this, and several other reasons, he has earned citizenship and now is an honored member of the court,"

Before anyone could call him a liar, Leon, who was sitting on the other side of Arthur, extracted a parchment from the pile of papers in front of him and passed it around. The only person who could give citizenship with such high honors was Uther, but if Arthur faked his signature along with the seal of the royal crown…Well, he will be none the wiser.

No one in the table looked happy with the news, albeit some of them curious, they all knew that if Merlin had gotten the honor of being a court member was because Arthur had asked his father to do so. Sir Geodric stared at the paper as it had the form of an incredibly large snake.

"Still—" He said with a sharp movement in which he almost hit Leon with the parchment when he angrily tossed it back, "I will not stand here and hear a plan that was thought by someone with the barely minimum level of comprehension in matters of the royal crown, he has never been in court before, what does he know about politics, the realm, or loyalty, the crown? You can't expect me to trust him, or—"

"He's more loyal than you and all your soldiers lined up," Arthur finally spat, slowly, placing his elbows on the table, "May I remind you why he was even hired all those years ago? He was hired, in case you missed such an eventful dinner, because he saved my life from an evil witch."

At least Sir Geodric had some sense of preservation because he stood tall but quiet.

"In fact, he has saved my life more times than I can count now, even my father's, he knows this realm better than you do, actually— correct me if I'm wrong—but every time there had been a war, or some sort of political treaty that required your presence…you had never left Camelot, am I correct?"

Sir Geodric was silent before he shook his head, "That's is true, however, he's not a politician! He's not—"

"Merlin has been in hundreds of council meetings," Arthur added, talking over him, "He lives with Gaius, one of the smartest and enlightened men I know. Merlin knows about politics and economics and battle tactics. Why? Because I have thought him myself, unless you deem me an unworthy instructor I believe he has enough knowledge as to state his opinion—"

"I fail to see the relevance of—!"

"Furthermore, he has stood with me, side by side, in endless fights, when Morgana attacked Camelot he was there, wielding a sword. Sir Peter, and Agatha's men where there too, along with the rest of the soldiers of the nobleman houses at this table, can I be reminded of where you were?"

Merlin wanted to bolt from his seat or disappear, right about now, Arthur had never so belligerently had talked to any lord like this and Merlin didn't want anything to do with it. From across the table, he eyed Leon who smiled warmly at him before shrugging as if saying 'This is what he gets from messing with Arthur'.

"You were hiding away in your mansion, like the coward you are," Sir Peter said after a long time of silence, "You didn't show your face until several days later when all the ruckus had been solved,"

" _That's it,_ I won't stand for this, if you value your father's allies so little, _my prince_ , then I cannot see why I should be here any longer, you are not like your father in the slightest and the path you are taking is deplorable, taking advice from a manservant? Talking this way to the people who had given so much to the crown for ages? As if Uther would stand for this, I won't, and I refuse to believe I'm the only one!"

The silence was thick but another figure rose up, Lady Catelyn, who silently but rigidly walked to stand beside Sir Geodric but no one else did, Sir Geodric scoffed at less than a dozen of people around the table.

"Alright, fine, you can keep talking and making plans, I'm going to be the smart one here, but know this, all of you!" He said turning to look at the rest of his so-called friends, allies; he buried his bloodshot eyes at them, "You know I speak the truth. When Uther finds out about this… you will be sorry that you stayed."

With that, he turned to Arthur again and without bowing his head he left, opening the grand doors as he walked out, Lady Catelyn quietly following his steps, after a moment the guards outside the door looked inside, unsure, and Arthur waved them to close them.

After the resolute shutting of the doors, Merlin felt like he might be sick. Everybody on the table looked at each other almost in composed fright and shock. Arthur sighed silently and glanced at Merlin who was visibly shaking, blue eyes fixed on the table trying to make himself as small as possible. Arthur kicked his foot under the table and Merlin stared at him, almost scared and Arthur smiled minutely, shaking his head. Merlin bit his lip but gave a shaky nod.

Finally, it was Sir Peter who broke the silence.

"I never liked such dramatics" He sighed, bringing his cup of wine to his lips and smirked, "He was always a pain in the ass if you ask me,"

And with that the tension in the room lifted, a few nobleman nodding and a few others laughing, Arthur was still silent but his shoulders where rigid even when he smiled cordially, he was used to the dramatics of court, however, he had hated to see Merlin being tossed in the middle of it, and, honestly, it really didn't matter if he lost Geodric's as an ally, no one should think of manservants as things, and, for one, he was not going to let anyone treat Merlin that way, not if he could help it.

"I apologize for my behavior, he just… I never expected this to happen," Arthur said after a moment.

"Oh, he never understood anything, Arthur," Lady Agatha waved a hand, however Arthur knew how close to him she was, how both their houses helped each other, court was a dangerous place, and he didn't truly trust her, "I'm pretty sure his anger will die after he has a few days to think clearly,"

"Well, in the meantime can we go back to the topic at hand?" Sir Peter asked, "I'm eager to know the plan that Sir Merlin here has thought."

Wow. Sir Merlin. Merlin almost choked. That… that was first, he stuttered for a moment, all his planning and practicing in front of the mirror long forgotten.

"I—right, right, the plan, of course," He smiled and the rest of the table nodded towards him with a warm attitude, some of them still reserved but after such a confrontation neither was eager to start another one.

By the time Merlin finished explaining with a few comments from Arthur part the table was silent.

"Three more days, that's what you are saying," Lady Agatha finally said, "Three more days and the… the plan that Uther will remember who you are when you lift a damned sword from a stone," she said in almost a question, "That's your _new_ request,"

Arthur didn't miss how she said 'new' request as if saying, what more else do you want from us? Hadn't we given enough?

"We are confident it will work, definitely this time, we are certain that somehow his memories are linked with magic, and so seeing me freeing the sword should do something to disrupt the spell,"

All of it was a lie, Merlin and Arthur knew it, Uther will not get his memories back but they were going to try and make Uther believe it, even if it would take more time after that but Merlin was certain that once the hypothetical blindfold on Uther's eyes was lifted, he would realize the truth in their words and will come to see Arthur in a new light. At the very least it will be enough to appease the nobleman.

"And if it doesn't work? What will happen to our king?" Lady Agatha said aghast, "You…. Do you really expect us to let your father reign when he is clearly under a spell? Arthur, we do not know the boundaries of this… _magic,_ or how it works wouldn't it be wiser if… maybe we should think of different ideas, better possibilities. Just in case."

"If you are implying—which I'm sure you are not, Lady Agatha—that, _dare I say,_ I should…take the throne? I hope you know you are clearly mistaken."

Lady Agatha was pale as she shook her head once, "Of course not, milord"

"Very well, my sincere apologies then, however, if any of you has a better plan, or somehow has a master in magic that I had yet to know about, I'm eager to listen," Arthur waited but no one dared to talk, he waited a few seconds and then nodded, he relaxed only visibly to Merlin's eyes, who was eyeing the room as if anyone might draw a sword and kill him with it, "Very well, if we all agree, the meeting is dismissed, I thank all of you profusely and will let you know anything that happens over the course of the next three days,"

The nobleman all nodded and stood up, bowing before departing, Lady Agatha being almost to last, eyeing Merlin than Arthur,

"Three days, my prince, no more,"

Arthur nodded as he stood up, accommodating some papers on the table in a neat pile, "No more,"

Lady Agatha nodded once and finally left the meeting room followed by Sir Peter, who stood by the threshold and looked towards the only two friends left in the room, they were several feet away and both seemed more preoccupied clearing the table than anything else. Sir Peter noticed the way Arthur had relaxed, if just barely, and the way Merlin was trying to hold his head high, shooting each other's looks over the papers as they set to work.

Sit Peter sighed, hoping he was not mistaken in supporting the young prince.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Arthur," He said so quietly it was barely a whisper, Merlin furrowed his brows and looked up at him, a question already forming on his lips but Sir Peter nodded towards him and left the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"That was the most terrifying thing I have ever done,"

Arthur laughed out loud once they were left alone, they both stopped pretending to be messing with the papers and instead let themselves fall on a chair.

"Merlin, you are Emrys, don't tell me you are scared of some bad, evil, nobleman?" Arthur said rolling his eyes as he sat straighter in his chair.

"I still don't know why you wanted me here! I want twenty golden coins for putting up with this idea," Merlin said as he let himself be sprawled on the chair, eyes fixed on the ceiling, "You could have explained easily on your own! Actually, I could be doing several other things, like dealing with the vase, which is far more important,"

"I know," Arthur said tiredly as he placed a hand on the table, looking at Merlin even if Merlin was still glaring at the ceiling, "But you will be part of the court soon, Merlin. Albion, remember? I need you to gain experience on dealing with the nobleman, sadly this won't be the last time something like this happens, in fact, this was nothing compared to what is to come, also… I think it's about time I start directing the court my way, all the nobleman know I will be different than my father, it's time to let them know how,"

Merlin huffed, hands going to his chest before he sat up abruptly, however, his eyes were calm, as he as stared at his friend, "What about losing allies? Two noblehouses in a day,"

"Win some, lose some, Merlin" Arthur shrugged, "It's not that they will stop coming to court, they will just stop supporting me, which is not good, I'll take that but… well, better to know who will have my back when it matters, you see… I didn't miss the stares and the undertone of the conversation with Geodric. It's true, most of it was because of you, and I'm very, _very sorry_ that that even happened,"

"It's alright; we knew it could happen,"

"Still," Arthur said imperiously, "Won't happen again, I promise,"

Merlin nodded, and shivered on the chair, he glanced at the door for a second before sitting up straighter, he lifted his hands and made the dying fire on the room roar to life again, effectively chasing the cold away from his bones. Arthur smiled in appreciation but he stood up and began clearing the table again, however, his eyes were vacant as he talked, his hands going slow around the table.

"What do you mean by the 'undertone' of Geodric?" Merlin asked before he blinked, all the papers on his side of the table piled neatly at the center, Arthur glared at him with a deadpanned look.

"Do you forget where you are, Merlin? Use your hands, don't be lazy,"

"Sorry," Merlin said sheepishly, at least the idiot looked apologetic, "I have always done things like that… the only difference is that now you are paying attention, but I see your point,"

Arthur blinked. And then blinked again.

"How have you survived for so long? Are we really that blind around here?"

Merlin just grinned before he got comfortable on the chair again, "Well? Are you going to give me a class in politics? Or will I have to go and ask Gaius for a tedious lecture?"

Arthur shook his head and kept working on the papers, piling them up according to importance.

"Merlin, do you know when and how my father banned magic from the kingdom?"

Merlin blinked, unsure of what that had to do with anything but nodded,

"Well, it was just after you were born."

"He did it after my mother died, in his anger he banned it. It took him a day. _One day Merlin,_ and the world ceased to exist as we knew it" Arthur said clearly, his voice ringing on the empty meeting room, the sun casting shadows on the windows, the blue sky was clear from clouds, the day had just started but Arthur talked as if it was nightfall, he was tired.

Merlin wondered how the talk with Elyan had gone but Arthur had yet to share it with him, Arthur kept talking, "And ever since that day we had been in a silent war against magic, you might not understand, not even me I suppose, but I get glimpses from time to time,"

Arthur finally gave up on the papers, raising and moving his hands as he spoke, another habit he had developed the past few weeks, "You see, all the men and women who sat here today… they knew magic before my father banned it, they knew how evil it was… but also how great and kind it could be," At this, he glanced at Merlin and nodded to him as an explanation, "I was born in a castle that hated magic, in a realm that feared it, but… these people today? They had seen the good sides of it, _true_ , it's been years since the last time anything magic related had passed, people have forgotten, but only because it's a secret. Only because _you_ are a secret, if they knew how much help you have been, I'm sure some of them will be moved to think of life before my father started this war scaring everyone into submission if they did not agree with him,"

Merlin placed his elbows on the table; hands cupped his cheeks as he thought of this, "I have heard stories from Kilgharrah and Gaius, stories about the golden age of the realm. You think they would understand once you rule and lift the ban on magic?"

"It's impossible to think there was ever a time where we were connected," Arthur said matter of fact as he finished with a pile of papers and moved to take Merlin's and rearrange them accordingly, "But that's only because my father has… installed this constant fear on everyone. Our generation was born with this fear, but the oldest generations, the ones sitting on council meetings, they know evil is not all there is to magic… so… I'm trying to make some progress there. What Sir Geodric said today… about me granting you citizenship was just his fear of… well, the inevitable,"

Merlin looked at Arthur as he raised his eyes to meet his,

"The noblemen know I will rule, sooner rather than later, and they have always been curious about how I would lead, most of them were certain I would follow my father's steps and I'm sure they would've been content. However, they are realizing this will not hold, taking you into court was just the first act of the many little acts I will have to do to before bringing magic back to the table,"

"Sir Geodric today was afraid of my bold decisions, he knows I won't be like my father and he's _terrified_. The succession of a King is always stressful; he does not want to think how me being a King will affect him and his privileges. Because don't be fooled Merlin, everyone on the table today was just thinking about how Uther dying or me taking the throne will affect them. They are afraid, afraid of how I will lead and if I do, they are afraid that one of the changes will be, of course, the ban on magic. I can see some of them rethinking their ways, however, lifting the ban is still years away… but some, like Sir Geodric, know where they stand."

Arthur sighed, he closed his hands into fits above his tights, "My father banned it in a day… It's laughable how something that took so little will take me years to undo. However, I do hope that slowly but surely little acts, like the one today, will help us in that way,"

Merlin sat there as Arthur began working again, signing a few papers as he went.

"And here I was, thinking that all that talk was just because I was a mere manservant, but no, I totally missed the fact that you were discussing your future leadership in a kingdom that has _yet_ to lose its actual King because you are trying to rearrange the way court functions! How did I miss that?"

Arthur blinked before he smiled sheepishly, "I guess court is indeed a bit… well, confusing."

"Confusing? It was _madness!"_

"At least this is something I'm better at than you," Arthur smirked, "Can't let you win them all; Emrys, leader of the druids, the last dragonlord, the best sorcerer to walk this earth… too many titles for such a man, I still fail to see you as _the best_ sorcerer but I will take it as long as it keeps me alive,"

Merlin chuckled and nodded eagerly, "Thank God you are good at this! Otherwise, well, you would only be Arthur and—… and _, uh wait_ , no, that's it. That is really your only talent. Prince Arthur, the prat, master of stressful meetings, _so important."_

"Hey! What happened to the once and future king?"

"Well, pardon me, but I do not hear 'the best' king or 'the last and greatest leader of Camelot'" Merlin shrugged as Arthur looked incredibly offended, he raised his hands, "Sorry, I don't make the prophecies,"

"…I can take away your citizenship and place in court in less time than you can shine your eyes gold at me, _Me_ rlin,"

"How about… The once and handsome King, uh? How about that? Sounds nice… not so true though but who am I to judge?" Merlin smirked and Arthur found himself laughing after a moment, his fake anger dissipating and the tension lifting off their shoulders before he shook his head.

"Shut up, you idiot," Arthur said as he stood up, fishing Merlin's citizen parchment and throwing it at him, the parchment had been a surprise to Merlin as he carefully unrolled it and began reading the letters, it was true, he could not believe this, when had Arthur even had time? "Do not lose it, there are no copies for citizenships, now, let's go have breakfast and then we can start thinking about that damned sword of mine and that damned vase of yours, c'mon let's clean this up before my father decides to come in for his own meetings."

Merlin took all the papers on the table on his lanky arms, careful to not spill any of them and then smiled unsurely towards Arthur as they headed out.

"Well, about _that…"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur was stabbing his food as he ate on the corner of the kitchen's tables, he was alone since the knights had breakfast earlier, and so the only one there to watch his silent tantrum was the kitchen staff— who were throwing him anxious glances but remained away from him—and Gwaine and Lancelot, who had from now on and until told otherwise, total reign of their time, their only duties now where Arthur and Merlin and since Merlin was gone they now waited around the kitchen giving Arthur a few worried glances.

"What happened to him? Did the meeting with the nobleman go that wrong?" Lancelot asked Gwaine.

"Only one way to find out," The brave knight sang and took two jars of beer filled to the brim when a maid passed by, she was startled but let it slide with a roll of her eyes when Gwaine winked at her before thanking her. Lancelot just shook his head in surrender.

The knights walked towards Arthur and took their places in front of the prince as Gwaine let the beers fall on the table noisily, "Heya, Arthur,"

Arthur just stared at them and nodded before going back to stabbing his breakfast.

"Good morning to you too," Gwaine said amused, "Now, I'm sure your Alissa will thank you if you stop manhandling such a fine piece of cutlery, you see, she appreciates her tableware,"

Arthur, who was glaring at his plate, looked up and blinked before he relaxed his shoulders and continued eating, this time without the need to stab and kill his goods in the process, however, he did take a few sips from the beer that Gwaine offered him.

"Ugh, this tastes awful," He said lowering the jar, spitting to the ground and Lancelot chuckled,

"Well, not all of us can afford good beer and this is the only beer the castle has to offer to the knights," Gwaine said matter of fact, taking a long sip from his, "You know the saying, don't look too hard into a horse's teeth,"

"I'm sure that's not how it goes," Arthur rolled his eyes but took another sip, this time without making a face, but just barely.

"Well, how did the meeting go?"

"As well as it could have been expected. I got us the three days you needed to pull this plan of yours, and ugh—" Arthur said as he took another gulp of beer and finally gave up, calling a maid and ordering three fine vases if wine. Gwaine cheered happily.

"Then what happened that you got you so… well, upset?" Lancelot asked concerned, "Did something happen?"

"Did something _—yes_ something did happen, what do you know about Owen?"

Gwaine blinked, tilting his head, taken aback by the twist in conversation, "Owen?... as if… Sir Owen?"

"Yes, Sir Owen, that Owen, how many Owens do we know?"

Lancelot shrugged, not caving into Arthur's bad temperament, "I'm sure nothing that you don't already know, why? Did something happen to him? Is his arm healing well? Maybe Merlin should check on him,"

"Well, Merlin did go to check on him, he went to have breakfast _with_ him," Arthur said as if that explanation alone was accusatory enough, "I didn't even know Owen that well until this mission in Ealdor! Did any of you know they were friends?"

Lancelot and Gwaine glanced at each other and then and Arthur, who was waiting for an explanation.

"I mean, since when has Merlin even been friends with him, right? And what is the idiot doing when there are more important things to do? Like, you know, _saving Camelot?"_

Lancelot was trying hard to hide his smirk, he knew that for the past year Merlin and Arthur had breakfast together more times than not, it wasn't always, but certainly more times than most nobleman could brag about, once Lancelot was let in the loop he would accompany them too on occasion. They would share stories and talk about the kingdom.

Besides for the past month, Merlin and Arthur had been with each other from sunrise to dawn, with training, Ealdor, and their never-ending magical missions, even Merlin's birthday… however, it was incredibly amusing to see that Arthur, a man of very few friends thought that Merlin having other friends was incomprehensible.

Lancelot's smirk faltered, the words repeating in his head; Arthur…a man of very few friends. In fact, besides Merlin, Gwaine, Gaius , Gwen and himself…. Who did Arthur spend his time with? Lancelot looked at Arthur sadly, and even then all of them were friends with Arthur… because they had been friends with Merlin first. Merlin had been always the one to reassure them that Arthur was a good man to put their faith in. A man worth fighting for.

Lancelot had never viewed that way but… where would Arthur _really_ be without Merlin?

Gwaine, unlike Lancelot, laughed out loud, "Oh my god, Arthur—are you jealous?"

"Jealous? What? _No!_ It's just… odd," Arthur said, red dusting on his cheeks as he rolled his eyes.

"Odd. That Merlin has friends, you know, besides us? Besides _you_?" Gwaine deadpanned, "Merlin probably is friends with half of Camelot, the good half, there's nothing to worry about,"

Arthur stabbed the last piece of lettuce on his plate but left the fork there as the maid finally brought them their glasses of wine. After she left and Arthur made sure everyone was out of hearing radius he spoke again, nursing his wine, he sighed in relief, way better than cheap beer.

"I'm not mad… nor jealous," He threw them a glare, "I'm concerned,"

"Why? Merlin can take care of himself," Gwaine said easily, "Besides, it's just Owen,"

"I know _it's just_ Owen," Arthur said lowering his cup and pushing his plate away, "That's the problem, recently everything has become just ' _It's just Gwaine, it's just Gaius, it's just us_ ,' He's growing careless, I'm afraid. He's using magic for things he has never used before, today in the meeting room, for example, yesterday on the road to Camelot. Gaius chambers have become a new training field… the fear… the alarm and panic that was so installed in his bones is receding,"

"Have you talked to him about it?" Lancelot asked but Arthur shook his head grimly, he didn't need to say it out loud for them to understand. No one wanted to bring the topic to the table, let alone with Merlin, to tell him his magic made him a monster within the walls of Camelot. That things had not changed. Not really.

What a merry thought, Gwaine thought somberly.

The friends all looked down at their cups of wine, the red liquid shining brightly; mocking them with the dark thoughts that surrounded them, after a long pause Gwaine drank his glass in one go, sighing as he let the wine warm his body.

"Why does that sound so incredibly sad when it should be good news?"

Arthur and Lancelot didn't answer, instead, they just drank.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"My prince, are you going to try it now?"

"What does the reward entail?"

"Did you come to finally set it free?"

"It's magical right? It has to—ow! Mom!"

"No talking about magic in front of the prince…. What have I told you?"

Arthur kept answering questions as he stood near the sword in the stone, after ordering Gwaine and Lancelot to start looking for a place for Merlin to train he had gone down to the lower town and to the forest to oversee with his eyes how the test was going.

He knew it was impossible for anyone besides him to actually pull the sword out, Merlin had told him, but he was still immensely relieved when he saw it there, shining under the harsh light of the sun, almost as if saying hello after such a long departure.

"It's good to have you back, Arthur," Percival smiled as he sat on his stool,

"I'm glad I'm back too," Arthur said easily, he was finally given a rest after several hours and now sat side by side with the giant but gentle knight watching as the row of people kept getting larger and larger, as people just kept on trying on the sword.

"You should've seen the lines the first day," Percival said as if he could read his mind, "This doesn't even compare, people that have failed several times had just stopped trying by now, went back to live their lives, however, there are a few stubborn ones…"

Percival pointed to a group of men who came wearing not only expensive clothes but leather gloves as if that could help them win the price, Arthur smirked.

"Let them try,"

"Does that mean that in the end, you will take it out?" Percival asked curiously, "Everyone who has tried and failed can only see you attempting to actually succeed but if you ask me… well, it does look rather impossible. _It's_ inside a bloody rock after all."

Arthur returned his eyes to the stone, now there was a little child, not over ten, who was trying with all his might, pulling with both hands at the hilt and leaning all of his body back, his little feet on the rock since he wasn't tall enough to stand on the ground , Arthur chuckled at the sight as the rest of the people along the circle sighed.

"I take it this happens a lot?"

"Every day after meal time," Percival was smiling too, "He's nothing but perseverant,"

Arthur clapped when the kid finally gave up, and the smile on the boy's face when he saw the gesture was enough to light up the entire city with candles.

"Momma, momma, did you see? Prince Arthur smiled… and _clapped,_ at _me!"_

"I saw, honey, I saw," The woman said kindly as she nodded to Arthur and Arthur nodded back, the boy with dark hair and bright attitude reminded him of Eliane and he vaguely wondered what would the little druid girl, keeper of dragons, must be doing with Aithusa now.

After a while, where Percival and he just exchanged tactical opinions, a few gossips between the knights that Arthur had missed, and the latter court affairs that Percival had heard due to his never ending, was when Arthur finally noticed, he had seen something out of place, but now he could pinpoint exactly was that was.

There was a girl with vibrant red hair and green eyes were staring intently at the sword, she was on the other side of him, sitting with her legs crossed and her hands tightly around her, her eyes focused on the sword only. She couldn't be older than twenty-something, and even from afar, when the rest of the people was lively, she was just sulking in a corner against a three.

"Percival, how many people have tried the sword so far?" Arthur asked after several minutes.

The knight blinked but eventually shook his head, "A few hundreds? People from all around the kingdom have travelled just to see it,"

Arthur hummed as he tipped his chin, "And that girl, over there, has she tried?"

Percival followed his stare and shook his head, "Never seen her before today,"

Arthur hummed before his eyes traveled down the line of people who were still ready to try and he realized with a start that there was not a single girl or woman lined up. His eyebrows shot upward.

"Percival, had any girl…. tried?"

He looked taken aback as if he himself had not registered this, "Not that I know of, no"

Arthur hummed again, eyes traveling to the girl who was staring at the sword as if willing it to combust with just her stare, she reminded him of himself, stubborn… and probably… well, she just needed a nudge in the right direction.

He knew his advice wouldn't make her succeed, but just imagining what Hunith would say if she let a girl leave like that because she just wanted to try? Alright, he was going to be a gentleman and do what Merlin probably would.

Just… _help out._

And after weeks of being literally useless, Arthur felt like at least he could help with this. He stood up, ignoring Percival's confused stare and walked towards the girl, going out of the way of the people scattered around the sword, it was only when he was a few steps away when the girl seemed to notice someone was actually approaching her and she looked up.

Arthur blinked, her whole-self contrasting immensely, even when the girl was wearing neat and clean clothes, clothes that looked rather expensive, she looked disheveled, red hair obscuring part of her face as It flowed in the wind. Her green inquisitive eyes, looked up at him, pensive but tired, Arthur wondered how many hours she had been sitting there.

She seemed frozen in place when she saw him there as if she couldn't believe the prince of Camelot was just… there, when Arthur decided to speak.

"Hello, milady, do you mind if I take a seat?" Arthur motioned to the space beside the young woman, who just nodded, still frozen, hands going around her legs, secluding herself. Arthur sighed but didn't show any sign that he noticed it, neither he let it bother him, most people always reacted this way.

"My name is Arthur Pen—"

"I know," The young woman said in a hurry, eyes finally moving away from him and to the sword again, transfixed on it, "I know."

Arthur coughed but tried again, alright, he could be stubborn too.

"Very well, I suppose it was obvious, sorry,"

The girl just shrugged, hands clasping over her dress harshly.

"Do you come here often since the test was announced? My knight was just telling me half of Camelot had tried pulling it out, I bet it has been quite the spectacle,"

The girl was still quiet for a very long time, hands twitching over her robes, almost scared but nodded, "I suppose,"

Arthur was quiet for a few minutes. Percival looked at his direction from across the field. What was Arthur doing?

"Are you not going to try it?" The girl finally said after the long silence, turning towards him almost comically fast and then pointed with a very pale hand towards the stone, "M-my lord?"

Sick. Arthur realized. She looked sick. Her pale hands, she was shaking slightly, and he could see some kind of pain in her green eyes that didn't lock with his for long.

"I will," Arthur said, deciding not to comment and the sick state of the girl, the bags under her eyes, the unnatural way, now he noticed, in which she held herself. His heart constricted. Too young to be sick. He made a mental note to ask Merlin and Gaius for their help, "After everyone has had an opportunity,"

The woman huffed and Arthur was surprised for her reaction,

"It may take a while… I accept that," Arthur said, knowing fully well he had three days before he had to get it out and claim his throne one way or the other.

" _Opportunity,_ no one here even knows what they are competing for," She said angrily but composed as if she couldn't understand the society she lived in, she moved her hands vaguely towards the sword, "They just try and try and fail and fail and they don't even know why,"

Arthur shrugged "The king promised an amazing reward, it's no wonder everyone wants to try it out, there's a chance for everyone who dares, after all,"

No response. Arthur sighed and clutched his eyes. Why were women so difficult?

"Have you tried yet?"

At this the woman turned her green eyes towards him as if trying to read his thoughts, it was an uneasy stare, Arthur was reminded of someone who could see through him and know his true intentions, he blinked away.

"Me?"

"Yes, have you tried yet?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm a woman," She said plainly, "No woman has tried yet, "

Arthur scoffed this time instead, even if it was rude, "I don't remember a rule saying no woman or girl could try."

Again no response and Arthur glanced at her, her eyes; steely and cold as they looked the sword, just intensified their glare at his words.

"As I said, I won't try until everybody has had a chance, I still don't know if I might be able to actually do it, despite what everyone believes, this is a test of will, I just guess very few have the right assertiveness to actually manage,"

The young woman hummed, "I suppose. And you think, my prince, I will have this… assertiveness?"

Arthur shrugged, thinking what Merlin would say instead of what Arthur would want to say, "I'm just saying it will be worth a chance. How would you feel if I decided to take it now, and never know if you could've done it? Hm? Better not live with regrets, that's what my father always tells me."

That was a lie, but alright, it worked because the red hair looked a bit less insecure as she assessed the sword.

Arthur was about to say more when two knights came barreling into the clearing, eyes frantically looking for him and Arthur didn't hesitate to stand up, nod in the general direction of the woman as a goodbye and walk to his troubled charges.

"What is it—"

"It's Gaius, milord," One said quickly, "He demanded your presence immediately,"

And as if on cue Merlin came running through the woods, clumsily falling to his knees before recovering, using Arthur as a support as his eyes grew huge on his pale face.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked alarmed but quietly as he began walking back to the castle with his knights and Merlin on toe, it was after they were out of sight of the people on the clear that Arthur began running, " Merlin, what happened?"

Merlin couldn't even talk, apparently he had run the whole way here, he was breathing hard as he tried to keep the pace, "It's Elyan, I saw him—I don't know, but—something happened."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It had been a quiet morning, and thinking back, maybe that had been a clear indication that something was soon to happen, Gaius should've known. There was no rest in the never-ending calamities that Merlin and Arthur had to face every day, however, he had clearly not seen this coming.

The old physician was quietly but dutifully making potions when someone crashed into his room, leaving the door open in his wake.

It was Elyan, who almost tripped over his own feet in his rush, balancing himself on a table as he looked around the deserted room. Eyes red and distressed, not really seeing, until his sight landed on Gaius, who was still frozen on his spot.

"Elyan? What—"

"Gaius! Gaius, thank the gods you are here—Gaius I need—help," followed by a gibberish of words as he tried to speak and get air in his lungs at the same time. The result was just him choking on his words.

Gaius quickly left his doings and walked to the young man, forcing him to take a seat before Elyan could collapse entirely to the ground, Elyan was shaking his head, putting a bit of resistance against Gaius but in the end the old phisician won.

"Sir Elyan? Breathe, calm down, that's it lad, inhale… exhale, now, tell me again, what happened?" Gaius said trying to be calm but Elyan was just shaking his head, already trying to move back to his feet.

"W—where's Arthur? I need to talk to him, we have to leave, _now"_

Elyan got up to his feet again but Gaius pushed him on the chair firmly.

"Elyan, Arthur is down in the forest looking over the sword, I will get a guard to call for him in a moment but you need to tell me first! What's going on? Does this have to do with your memories? Are you in pain? I can't help you if—"

Elyan finally looked up from his hands and his distressed eyes locked into Gaius, tears marring his face.

"Elyan? What—"

"Gwen is gone."

"What?" Gaius breathed and Elyan teared up a bit more,

"Gwen…. _Gwen is gone!"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No one said anything as Elyan finished his story. The room silent as a tomb as everybody processed what he had just said. The words _impossible, impossible, impossible_ just repeating in Arthur's head. His hand clutching and unclutching on the top of the table as he looked pointedly to a corner of the room.

Merlin, after hearing what Elyan said, let himself fall on a stool blue eyes unseeing. Lancelot was sitting close to the window, looking crestfallen and so torn it was painful to watch, while Gwaine was unconsciously swinging his sword in the air, eyebrows furrowed. Gaius was the one sitting next to Elyan, a reassuring hand on his shoulder to keep the young knight steady.

"How could this happen?" Lancelot finally asked, voice breaking, "How can she just be gone?"

"Tell us more about what you remember," Arthur had to fight his voice for it to not sound as angry and sad as he felt. Elyan looked at Arthur as if he himself was the reason for Gwen's disappearance.

"I told you everything I know! Yesterday she was so angry after the meeting that she asked me to leave her alone, she needed her space and so did I." No one questioned this meeting but Gwaine had to fight the impulse to not throw up. So that's what Arthur had left to do yesterday…."So we parted ways, I spent the night at our father's old blacksmiths place, when I came back this morning she was gone, I thought she was just out, doing errands, so I came back later, in time for our meal, that she never misses and that's when I noticed it…. The… the…"

"The blood," Gwaine said somberly as he stopped fidgeting with his sword, "The blood on the window,"

"Couldn't… couldn't she had gotten hurt and…" Merlin said but he knew it was a weak explanation, if she had gotten hurt she would've been here with Gaius.

Elyan shook his head, eyes glassy and desperate, "She was taken, _I know it."_

"We don't know that, for all we know she is—"

"She wouldn't," Lancelot said fiercely, "If she was feeling sick or in pain she would be here, she would've told me,"

"But…" Merlin was hesitant to ask, to think that Gwen was in any kind of pain or horrible situation terrified him, "But—"

He didn't want to finish, who would harm Gwen? Gwen, so loyal, and warm, and just friendly Gwen? This had never happened before. She had to enemies, no one she should be afraid of. It made no sense.

"Elyan, Gwen could be anywhere, maybe…." Arthur tried to reason, "You are distressed and I understand, I really do, but we can't jump to conclusions and think she was kidnapped just because—"

"She was!" Elyan said angrily, standing from his seat when Arthur dared to speak, "I know my sister, she wouldn't have left anywhere far without telling me, no one has seen her and there was blood, Arthur. Blood. Now, you told me, _just yesterday_ , you said you would still take care of us, _you promised_ , you said you would do anything in your power to help us, are you going to break that promise too?"

Arthur took a calming breath, inside he was shaking, scared to the bones, _Gwen couldn't be missing,_ she just couldn't, he had seen her yesterday, and as awful as the thought was… she was really distressed, enough that he had asked Elyan for space? Not like her but likely in the situation. The fact that there was blood in her house froze his veins though, for him the idea of Gwen in danger was unfathomable, unthinkable, _impossible_ and yet….he closed his eyes for a moment, recovering his bearings, he couldn't show all his intern emotions without making things worse.

He needed to think and to act. Quick.

"I already put every guard and knight available looking for her, around the castle and in Camelot, even in the outskirts of the city and the forest, we will find her, Elyan, I promise, now I need you to calm down, alright? I promised I will take care of her and I intend to keep that promise, do you have any idea of where she could be?"

Elyan shook his head, "Not that I can think of, I—"

Elyan sat back in defeat still boiling with energy when Gaius tugged at his arm again. Arthur took that a as a good signal and walked to the farthest corner of the room, glancing at Merlin as he did, the sorcerer quickly rose from his seat and walked with him, knowing that the prince wasn't as collected as he was trying to look.

"Arthur? Arthur, what do you think?" Merlin asked before Arthur surprisingly fired the same question back.

"What do _you_ think?"

Merlin shook his head, still confused, "Honestly? I don't know, it's just very unlike Gwen to just disappear, maybe she is somewhere else and the blood Elyan saw…. Was… maybe he's not seeing things correctly?

Arthur shook his head, "Look at Elyan,he's losing his mind, he knows what blood looks like, Merlin, and as you said it's very unlikely… Gwen is not one to just… take off on her own, this doesn't match it's just not like her,"

"Arthur, if something happened yesterday that I should know tell me," Merlin said as he eyed the rest of the room, Elyan and Gaius were talking in hushed voices while Gwaine was looking out the window, eyes sharp, however, out of the sudden Lancelot raised from his seat and stormed out the door. Merlin blinked and Gwaine shared a look with him but none commented on it, "I—I know we have not talked about yesterday but… Arthur, did something happen?"

Arthur took a shaky breath, pain clear in his eyes, "No, no, but…she was so angry… _so sad_ but she _wouldn't…"_ Arthur stopped himself, breath erratic, before his eyes settled on Merlin, the sorcerer eyes grew even bigger when he understood what Arthur was implying, "Merlin, focus, I need you to go to the hut, look for any traces, any indications of what happened, use your abilities if you have to. I have a bad feeling about this…"

"A _… a feeling?"_ Merlin wanted to joke that he was the one with 'the bad feelings' but right now everything seemed grim, scary. Gwen was gone. Gwen his loyal and happy and warm friend was gone and Merlin couldn't really think clearly. How had that happened? Everyone liked Gwen! And she wouldn't have left, even if that was the first thing Gwaine had said. She wouldn't, not without Elyan and not without saying goodbye.

She _wouldn't._

And that made the scenario even grimmer. Merlin just shook Arthur by his shoulder when the other didn't reply.

"Arthur? What… what kinds of signs?"

The prince's blue eyes traveled from Merlin to Elyan and back again, his intentions clear on his face. Merlin's hand shook on his shoulder, lowering his voice to the point of a whisper.

"Arthur, _he wouldn't,"_

Arthur nodded solemnly, his blue eyes looked a storm, "No, _not him…_ Gwen wouldn't leave, Gwen wouldn't take her life either, she has no enemies but… but what if— what if it was someone who would want to hurt _him_ , someone who couldn't reach him the first time..."

Merlin paled, realization hitting him like a brick as he mouthed, silently, "Morgana?"

Arthur nodded grimly. Merlin was trembling. Morgana had been in Camelot? Impossible. It couldn't be! In that moment they heard a muffled yell, they turned alarmed to see Elyan holding his head in his hands, rocking on the chair as Gaius jumped fomr his seat to find him something for the pain, muttering under his breath as he went.

"My head hurts, my head hurts, my head hurts," Elyan repeated in a hushed tone, "My head hurts,"

"Elyan, you alright? Elyan!" Gwaine said clearly distressed, his hand hovering over his shoulder scared he would make it worse, Arthur's heart was beating too fast. Was it the shock? The post-traumatic effect? Elyan had lost many friends just a few weeks back, and now Gwen?

No. Not Gwen, Arthur decided resolutely. Not her.

Arthur exchanged a look with Merlin before walking towards Gwaine, he forced him to face him fully, hands going limp by his sides, face pale but stance ready, Gaius came back with medicine as he talked in hushed tones with Elyan, urging him to drink.

"Gwaine, take Merlin with you. Inspect Gwen's house," Arthur said as he walked to the door followed by his friends, he casted one last look at Elyan and Gaius, who nodded as indicating he could deal with this, Arthur hesitated at the door, unsure if he had to say something when Elyan was looking so unresponsive and finally decided against it. He would only make it worse, "We need to find any traces of what she did,"

"What about you?" Gwaine asked as the three of them walked down the corridor,

"I need to pay a visit to sir Goedric, just in case…" Arthur shot Merlin a specific look and Merlin paled, if he dared to drop on snow they would never find him.

"You don't think… he would _…. Is this how court operates?"_

Merlin was in shock, Arthur could give them that.

"No, he's the kind of man who could have asked her for tea just to leave the whole of Camelot to worry of her whereabouts, so while I deal with the court and manage the knights go. Go and bring me answers. Don't come back until you find a lead as to who might have done this, do I make myself clear?"

Gwaine and Merlin nodded, as Arthur steeled himself and walked in the other direction.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Merlin and Gwaine dismounted their horses in front of Gwen's house, two guards were stationed in the front but let them through the moment they recognized them.

The closer they had come to the house the more uneasy Merlin had felt, he had thought it was the nerves, the pain and the dread of what could be happening, however, he knew the second he saw the house what had happened. He could feel it in his bones.

Gwaine tore the door open and began inspecting the room, looking at each table, corner, and space with critical and focused eyes. The job of a knight while Merlin stood motionless on the door, unnoticed by Gwaine.

Nothing seemed out of place, flowers were on the vase on the table, everything was clean and nothing was broken. Nothing jumped to the knight's eyes except… Gwaine gingerly walked to the window, moving back the old but clean curtains, sure enough, there was dried blood splattered on the inside, not a few drips, but a lot to make his heart heavy. He looked around again, despite the very horrible scene nothing looked out of place, maybe she was dragged out? But in the dirt of the floor, there were no signs that she had battled or even been carried away.

That was when Gwaine noticed Merlin's stare, lost in the space in front of him, eyes shining gold, and even though the shining looked eerily the fear in his eyes was not.

"Merlin, stop it!" Gwaine all but yelled as he walked to Merlin to snap him out of it,"What are you doing?!" He hissed, afraid other knights would enter and see Merlin like this, luckily the second Gwaine spoke Merlin's eyes had returned to normal and now it was only the blue eyes of the sorcerer who were staring back at him with palpable alarm.

"Arthur was right, oh my god Arthur was right, what are—how could she?"

"What are you talking about? Merlin, c'mon buddy, _stop_ ," Gwaine said as he patted Merlin's cheek, whose eyes were transfixed on the window, he kept mumbling under his breath. Gwaine had never seen his friend so scared before.

And if Merlin was scared knowing what he knew now… Gwaine couldn't help but think something was incredibly wrong here.

"Can't you feel it?" Merlin said distressed after a long minute, finally loud enough for Gwaine to understand, "Can't you feel it Gwaine _? It's all over the place—"_

"Merlin, Merlin feel what?" Gwaine hissed again as he looked around, what was he missing?

"The magic… _so dark…._ It's literally drowning me," Merlin said in such a low voice that if Gwaine had not been just a breath away from him he would not have heard it, Gwaine's hand on Merlin's shoulders were probably going to leave a bruise with how tight he was holding the sorcerer.

"Merlin?" Fine, Gwaine might be a little, tiny bit out of his deep here.

"It's… it's…" Gwaine thought Merlin was going to retch, "God, how could this happen?"

"Alright buddy, care to share with the nonmagical beings?"

"Morgana's magic," Merlin finally said, whispering as if just saying it would conjure her there.

Gwaine stopped breathing, "That's impossible Merlin. There's no way she could have entered Camelot without us knowing. In broad daylight. It's just…it's impossible, Morgana? In here?!"

Merlin, as an answer, still shaking due to his discovery, just looked back at Gwaine, eyes flashing gold but not doing anything, just quietly, imploringly, looking at the knight. Gwaine understood.

If Merlin can live in Camelot….

 _Who says Morgana can't enter?_

"We need to tell Arthur. _Now,"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **A/N:** Here it is! The plot thickness, the last part begins. I was going to upload the next chapter along with this but the chapter is immensely large as it is and I CUT LIKE TEN PAGES, so…. Just wait a few more days to read The Best Chapter so far! Everything is already planned, remember that, I just have to actually sit and link the ideas into something readable.

 **Things that I cut but don't actually matter but you should know**

1)Owen and Merlin had breakfast. It was awesome. Owen will teach Merlin his ways and spells so he can be a better healer in exchange of magical classes, however, Owen can barely light a candle, he's useless but he's an excellent doctor.

2) Merlin and Owen saw Elyan running through Camelot and that's when Merlin went to find Arthur, hence he showing in the forest.

3) Arthur barely slept at all after the horrible meeting with Elyan and Gwen, but life keeps moving forward and so does he.

4) Lancelot and Gwaine do find a place for Merlin to practice; however, they had not even said it yet because they were called. It's Kilgharrah's old cave. Gwaine had the idea. Lancelot knew the way. It's was very fun but it was too large to place it here.

5) Also, Merlin gets a gift early in the morning by all the knights for his past bday, two new leather jackets and a black long coat. He looks badass.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I COULD HUG ALL OF YOU. I WILL GO AND ANSWER RIGHT NOW. THEY ARE 78% PERCENT OF MY WILL TO LIVE.

I'm like 100% sure you know what happened to Gwen and how, and why she was taken, but I'm also 100% sure you won't expect what happens next chapter so we are even! Lots of action and adventure awaits.

What do you think will happen now? Tell me your theories they are so much fun to read! Gwen is missing, they have three days to make Uther believe he has a son… but can they do both? The court was final. Three days or Arthur has to take the throne.

And there's the sword and the vase to worry about. (:

Love you guys, really, really love you guys so much!

-Juliet'lovestory!-


	47. The Prophecy

**A/N:** AT THE END! HAPPY READING!

* * *

CHAPTER 47

"I don't know how I'm going to win, all I know is that I'm not going to lose."

 **The Prophecy**

 _"_ _The once and future king, and the greatest sorcerer to walk this Earth, will unite to bring Albion together."_

 _"_ _Only you, young warlock, can defeat the evil witch. Only you can stop her."_

 _"_ _There's a prophecy, that's been carrying through time, Merlin, and I believe you and Arthur will achieve it, after all, you will need each other, you are indeed two sides of the same coin."_

 _"_ _Me and Arthur?_ Prince _Arthur? You must be clearly mistaken! There has to be another Prince Arthur,_ this _Arthur is a Prat!"_

 _"_ _Arthur will die at the hands of a druid, Gaius, that druid is Mordred!"_

 _"_ _How small you are for such a great destiny. Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."_

 _"_ _The ancient prophecies speak of an alliance of Mordred and Morgana, united in evil. But this union must be stopped. Whatever the cost."_

 _"_ _You must protect Arthur, Merlin, at all costs, until he takes his throne, only then magic will return to the kingdom."_

There are many types of silences, long silences that stretch into forever. Silences that feel final. Silences that say more than words, and silences that can doom and break a person. Merlin had been in several places where silence had been his greatest ally and his worst enemy.

There had been silence when he had told Arthur that he was a sorcerer all those months ago, it had been tense and Merlin thought it would never end, also there was silence when Edmund, Arthur's best friend, died by the hands of Uther, alone in a courtyard with no one there to see. And silence was also present when his own father died in his arms, however, silence sometimes does not mean doom either, there had been also silence in Ealdor, where Arthur and Merlin had sat together to stare at the stars, and there had been silence in the hut with Hunith, where Merlin and his mother had hugged before departing, not knowing for sure when they would see each other again.

Silence was not a good or bad thing. It just was.

It alerted you of things.

Like the silence in Gwen's house, reminding Merlin exactly who was missing.

Merlin was sitting on the same table Gwen eats every day, staring past the window that she opens every morning, without her there every color seemed dull, the fact that he could still feel Morgana's magic in every corner was what made it more unsettling. Unable to stay still, Merlin paced around the hut watching as the sun died on the horizon, slowly but surely. Perfect. He will need darkness as his friend this night if he wants to put into motion what he needs to do.

Because he knew _exactly_ what he must do.

 _"_ _Though no man, no matter how great, can know his destiny, some lives have been foretold, Merlin."_

So he waited, alone and silence, for the sun to fall.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-EARLIER-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Everything was silent, or it could be that Merlin's head right now was silent.

That _was definitely_ a first.

He was in shock, more likely, his mind trying to process everything that was happening around him. Everything too much for him to fully understand.

Even in his shock, he could feel his hands trembling slightly. He gulped and willed them to be still. Of course he was in shock, he was coming to realize a lot of things now. In shock because Gwen was gone, and Morgana, the one person that wanted him dead, had been in Camelot just a few hours ago. And he felt guilty because he should've seen this coming, somehow, but above everything else; he was scared.

Morgana had been in Camelot. On broad daylight she had walked these streets and had taken Gwen with her.

And it was not only scary that a woman he used to call his friend was now an evil witch. It was scary to know that Morgana wanted nothing but see Arthur and himself dead. That she had taken Gwen in some wicked revenge she had against them and was now using Gwen as leverage, those two woman had been best friends once upon a time and now Morgana was ready to kill her.

Merlin was scared because he knew, deep down, she had somehow won. He didn't know what exactly, but she had won, even if he was not aware at the moment. Because Merlin was not stupid and he knew that Morgana had been ahead of them not one step but five, every time Arthur and Merlin achieved something she managed to gain something else. The worse part was that they never see it coming until it's too late.

His hands trembled again.

Because this time it was as clear as the sun up in the sky what she wanted.

It was painted so clearly before his eyes he was having trouble believing it himself. He almost laughed but instead chooses to close his eyes and clasp his hands on the table, lowering his forehead, trying to think. What would be the best decision? The wisest thing to do to approach this?

But there was noise, Merlin thought, there was a lot of noise in the room and he wished for it to go away. He needed to think, to process this. Ugh, he could barely breathe.

He raised his eyes and followed the movements of his friends who were all discussing heatedly across the table. Merlin realized then they had been talking for a long time and probably should've been paying more attention.

"You can't be serious, this is exactly what she wants, she wants to lure us there, it's a trap, Gwaine!"

"You don't think I know that?"

"Clearly you don't since your only solid plan is to run straight into the woods? Just like that? Against a witch that has killed _dozens of knights?"_

"You—you are not suggesting to leave Gwen there, are you?"

"Wha— _no! I'm_ just _saying_ we need to plan this, we need to take a moment and focus. We need to tell our King. I'm as worried for Gwen as everyone else but going in blindly—"

"We don't have time for that, Leon!"

"We don't even know what she's planning, Gwaine! Let alone have a chance against her, we don't even _know_ if Gwen's is truly missing for god's sake!"

"And waiting here is supposed to give us some kind of enlighten answer?"

"She's not in the city," Lancelot said, trying to stay calm. "I have looked everywhere, she's just _gone."_

Merlin _knew_ he should be more aware of what was being said, in his defense, he was really trying but even though he was _listening_ it was as if he couldn't understand English and therefore the words that were being shouted and hissed all across the room meant very little to him. His mind wasn't present, his brain catching up with ancient prophecies and words.

He bit his bottom lip so hard he was sure he was going to break the skin.

Time was up.

The moment he had been stalling his whole life was here.

And while his mind, heart, and soul were literally shaking with this knowledge, _this huge revelation_ that the unthinkable will come to happen… that the time for him to face Morgana had come…

All of his friends were arguing.

And he really didn't need these kinds of discussions right now because none of their plans were going to work, he wanted to voice this out loud, to tell them to stop talking and shouting for a minute so he could tell them what was going to happen, that they wouldn't need to worry, that they didn't need to plan or fight. He wanted to tell them how useless all their bickering was.

"But now we are more prepared!" Gwaine said and he quieted after realizing what he had said.

"Prepared how?" Leon said, clearly confused. "She still manages to kill everything and everyone in sight, how are we best prepared for anything?"

Gwaine threw a glance towards Merlin but it was Arthur who interrupted,

"Enough, we won't achieve anything by fighting each other," He said calmly from his place near the head of the table, he was standing, fingertips touching the surface of the table as he tapped at it anxiously as Merlin knows he does when he is anxious. "Time. We need time and evidence. Leon is right, we don't know for sure if Gwen is gone, yesterday things were… a bit tense between us, maybe she's upset?"

"Arthur, come on, you _know_ —" Gwaine complained by Arthur just shot him a look.

"I have made this mistake once, Gwaine, I won't make it again," Arthur said with a steel voice that betrayed his true thoughts as he looked around the room. "Leon, join the knights, aid them where you can and tell my father of the recent events but leave Gwen's disappearance out of it, we are still not sure if she's missing or not, my father will never allow a fake rumor like this one to spread until it's verified, otherwise, feel free to tell him about Morgana being here, however, don't mention this to anyone in the citadel just yet, we don't know what Morgana is planning and I won't let my people succumb to panic just because we are in the dark about her plans, for all we know she already fled the city."

"Very well," Leon bowed before he threw Arthur a significant look, "Arthur, I understand the… uhm, _complication_ s of Gwen being gone but… are you sure you don't want to talk with your father about this? After all, well…"

 _You are his son_ went unsaid.

Arthur looked pained for a moment before he shook his head, "My father and I are not in the greatest relationship right now, Leon, is something I have been trying to hide but there's more to it than you know, all I need from you right now is for you to understand that this is not something I cannot do at the moment." He was quiet for a moment. "Do _you_ understand?"

Leon didn't look convinced in the slightest, after all, what could have happened or gone so wrong for Arthur and Uther to ignore each other like this? He had noticed for a while now, but now it was clear as water that whatever happened between them had created an ocean of separation, however, Camelot was now in danger, he couldn't understand how this wouldn't unite the royal family again, but right now it wasn't time or his place to question this.

"As you wish." Leon nodded again, saving his questions for later and left. The room was silent for a few seconds while the other men in the room exchanged a look.

"Do you really think Gwen could just be upset? Enough that she could've left somehow?" Lancelot asked doubtfully but Arthur shook his head.

"No." He said simply, eyes trained on the table, "No, I don't think she's just gone. If what Merlin's says is true then she was taken by Morgana."

"Then why shouldn't we tell the king, then? Why didn't you allow Leon to… to…" Lancelot asked tentatively, "Unless…"

"You don't want to involve your father into this…" Gwaine said after a moment, realization hitting him, eyes growing wide. "Why?"

Arthur seemed to hesitate before answering, a scoff clear on his face.

"Because he would never, _ever_ allow a searching party just for the sake of one person, once he knows Morgana was here he will increase the security in Camelot, but he will not risk another knight going after someone like… well, like Gwen," He said miserably as he looked at his friends. "And that's the truth. It's almost protocol even. I might have been able to do something about this _before_ but… but…"

"But now you are just Knight Arthur." Gwaine said simply and enraged. "Bloody hell."

The silence was heavy on their shoulders and their cards limited, without Arthur having full control of the knights it would be incredibly out of place for him to just take ten knights right under Uther's nose without further explanation. With Uther still in denial about having a son, Arthur's commands and free reign over Camelot had diminished noticeably.

Arthur had not even noticed to what extent until now.

And going to the noblemen for help was beyond question, it was bad enough that they had already given him time to solve the Sword In The Stone problem, but now? Arthur didn't even want to think about the complications of it all.

They would not only panic with the news about Morgana, but they would never allow Arthur to even leave Camelot for the sake of one citizen.

So no allies with either his father, knights, or the noblemen.

It was at times like these that he missed his father the most, he would know what to do, he could give him advice but now? The question itself was rather simple:

He was going to go after Gwen, _but who could he count on?_

Never in his life he had felt so unprotected. Had Morgana planned this far? Or was this just a side effect of her evil plan?

The silence was broken when Gwaine walked to the table, spreading a map of Camelot and its limits as far as it could go on the flat surface, his eyes roamed it for a moment before he stabbed his knife in a specific place, the sound making Merlin jump on his seat.

"We are on our own, then," He said simply looking at his friends, he placed a hand near the burrowed weapon on the table, "What do we know about her whereabouts? We know she's somewhere in the south-east path, that's where we found Elyan weeks ago, that means that has to be somewhere around between here— " He pointed to the knife before he placed a second one in another vague area,"— and here." His eyes scanned the map again and nodded grimly, "If we leave right now we might be able to catch up with her."

Arthur's hands were clasped so tightly around the edge of his seat his knuckles were white; he suddenly stood up and began pacing the room, moving his hands as he talked.

"Even then that path stretches for miles, and Morgana is not going to have her cave or hut or whatever she's hiding in just on the side of it, for all we know she's could've moved when Elyan escaped, we could get lost in the _woods for days_ , Gwaine, we are going blindly into this, more than I'm comfortable with. What if she's waiting for _us to leave?"_

Lancelot, who had been trying to stay calm, suddenly lost a bit of his bravado, wherever Gwen was concerned he loses a bit of his mind. "Then what do you propose? We are not leaving her, are we?"

Arthur rounded on his two friends who were standing by the table, but his eyes were fixed on the sorcerer, the only man sitting in the entire room on the other side of the large table, he looked paler than usual and his blue eyes were unfocused, hands clasped tightly, Arthur talked quietly but his stare kept glancing at Merlin every few seconds.

"We will go for Gwen, that's not up for debate, she's a citizen of Camelot _and_ my friend _,_ I don't want to lose her. Not like this. But we have to be smart if—" He sighed looking at his friends again before pressing his index and thumb finger to the bridge of his nose. Arthur was hiding under his boldness and his soldier persona so he could survive this day, he needed to be smart for the benefit of his whole kingdom, but right now he felt a little bit out of his deep.

He breathed in and out.

Right. He had faced dragons, right? Right. So he could do this. He turned to stare at his friends with something close to a vulnerable look, afraid to say what he was thinking.

"Arthur?"

"Merlin said her place was overflowing with magic, and that…that means she's not working alone." Arthur finally whispered. "Lancelot, someone _let her_ inside Camelot, she has allies inside these walls. I don't even know who to trust anymore, it's not about me not having people to turn up to. Even ask some of my knights to just join us in secret shouldn't be that big a problem in itself. but the trust is I don't even know who I can bring into this quest and not feel as I'm going to be betrayed, let alone trust with our lifes."

Gwaine gasped horrified. "You can't possibly mean—"

"Morgana has someone inside our ranks." Arthur said, finally stopping his pacing, "There's no other way she could've done this, and whoever that is must be someone close to all of us; Gwen, my Father, myself included, that means it's someone with a high rank, a knight or a powerful nobleman. If we haven't doubted for so long is someone we consider family. I think… I think it didn't end with Agravaine."

The room was quiet, Gwaine shaking his head as he pressed a hand to his neck. Lancelot was looking at the place in the map with haunted eyes before looking at Merlin.

"What about us?" Lancelot said, gesturing towards Gwaine and himself. Gwaine huffed incredibly irritated.

"Seriously? Lancelot?"

Lancelot just waved a hand. "Just want to make sure we are all on the same page, after all who knows so much about Morgana, Merlin, and all the things they had been up to recently?"

Arthur looked up at them, leave to Lancelot to be the voice of reason in the worst times. "I trust both of you, with my life, if anything…" And at this Arthur smiled a little. "I trust you would die for Merlin, so." He shrugged, very uncharacteristically for him, as if that settled that quick spark of doubt.

Both knights gave a long sigh. At least he was right about that.

"Alright, so how do we do this?" Gwaine said motioning to the map again.

"Merlin, what do you say?" Arthur asked but he got no answer. "Merlin?"

The three men looked at the end of the table and exchanged a look when Merlin did not reply even to the sound of his name.

"What happened to him?" Lancelot asked worriedly and Gwaine huffed annoyed, blowing the bangs out of his face. Merlin had not even been in the conversation for hours now.

"He got into shock at Gwen's house, I had to practically drag him here. He was out of his mind, he even... you know—made that thing with his eyes w _hen there were knights out the door._ Once he finally snapped out of it he kept mumbling gibberish the entire way back to the castle. I'm telling ya, I have never seen him like that. Then we arrived and he just kept saying to Arthur that 'Morgana had been here, in Camelot' repeating that over and over again… _then_ he just _sat_ there!" He explained eloquently as he always does and waved a hand. He turned towards Merlin with a sad look on his face.

"Morgana is someone very powerful, Merlin." Lancelot defended Merlin. "And Merlin is the only sorcerer we know that might have a chance against her."

"I get it, he's scared, we all are, this is Morgana we are talking about, she once lead an army of the dead inside this walls for God's sake, but even so he must snap out of it, we are at war right now and our best soldier _is_ _in shock."_

Arthur just hummed annoyed, blue eyes scanning his friend. "Yes, but he's the best sorcerer to ever live so there's something else going on here."

There was something Merlin was not telling him, that's for sure.

Lancelot and Gwaine blinked at the unexpected words Arthur had chosen, but before they could do anything Arthur walked with purpose the few feet that separated him from his friend and slapped his hand beside Merlin's on the table, only then did Merlin raise his head startled as he jumped on his seat, blinking at Arthur with blue confused eyes. Arthur quirked a brow before throwing a look behind him towards Gwaine and Lancelot, who were expectant and waiting.

Arthur looked back at him and lowered his voice, voice gentle and feeling a tiny bit sorry for his rudeness.

"Hey, you alright, Merlin?" Arthur said placing a hand on his shoulder, shaking him a little and offering what he hoped was a kind smile. "It's alright to be worried about Gwen, even scared, It's only human."

Merlin just sighed and nodded lowering his gaze, he took a deep breath and took a minute to compose himself, before looking at the map on the table, he blinked at the knives planted deep inside the wood. He raised a brow.

"Merlin, mate?" Gwaine asked preoccupied as he crossed his arms from the other side of the table. Merlin nodded again as he pressed his hands into his lap, biting his lip.

"It's just… Gwen, you know? Gwen is gone."

Silence. Heavy and grim.

"We know, Merlin." Lancelot said with a pained and sorrowful expression. "We know."

"Is as if Morgana knows everything before we do, before we even _think_ about it." Merlin said cryptically. "And of course, very well performed."

Arthur blinked at those words. "What do you mean?"

Merlin sighed again as he looked at his friends, _"The sword in the stone_ , Arthur. We had three days to figure something out with your father, and now _, just in time_ , oh so perfectly timed, Morgana takes Gwen away… it's almost as if she knows what we are planning all the time. Is honestly infuriating. Now we don't have time to plan anything else now. I know, I know and I agree that going for Gwen is our priority, I want her safe and sound and back home, but… but…"

Arthur had honestly forgotten about that part of their plan with the news of Gwen disappearance but he sighed tiredly, clapping Merlin's back.

"We will figure something out when we come back."

Merlin nodded resignedly. "So, have you decided? When are we leaving?"

"Leaving?" Arthur asked confused, "Merlin, this _is_ a trap, I'm very certain that if she wants something out of this is both our heads, and my father's while she's at it, so—"

"So, what? Are we supposed to leave Gwen to die?"

Arthur's eyes hardened as he leaned away from him. "No, but I thought you were going to at least have a plan, you have been quiet this entire time, what about the great dragon, wouldn't he want to help you? I thought—"

"There's no secret magic or ancient spell for this, Arthur, and Kilgharrah is a creature of magic that has nothing to do with our battles, he has told me this many times, whatever our plan is…" Merlin shook his head as he stood up gingerly from the table, looking at each of his friends in the room before looking down at the map. "…we are on our own,"

Arthur stared at Merlin with heavy eyes, something was off here, this was not like Merlin, the stiff way in which he was standing, how he averted everyone eyes to just fix them on the map in front of them.

"You think you are strong enough to face her?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Merlin whispered as he tapped the table and looked at Gwaine, "You think we can narrow down the area?"

Gwaine sighed and placed his hands on his hips, he sounded as if he didn't like the idea but he said it anyway, "We could always ask Elyan."

"You can't be serious." Lancelot said with disbelief reflected in his face.

"I am," Gwaine shrugged as he looked at his friends. "If he wants to see his sister again he might remember something, and even if he doesn't he might want to come along, _it's his sister_ after all, I don't expect him to just lay still until we come back _… if_ we do."

"If?" Lancelot asked with raised brows.

"If." Gwaine shrugged easily and Lancelot had to control himself not to sigh in exasperation.

"Whoa, Gwaine, great motivational speech." Merlin grumbled.

Arthur just ignored them all.

"No, that's out of the question." Arthur said with a movement of his hand, "He's still too weak, his body is just recovering from what he went through, I can't even imagine him facing Morgana again, let alone go in a fight to rescue his sister, it would be mental torture!"

"I'm afraid that's not up to you to decide, I do not want him near that forest more than you do but this is a decision he will need to take. He's a knight of Camelot… or at least was, he understands the risks." Lancelot said quietly before looking at Merlin and raised his brows, "Merlin? Are you certain you want to do this?"

Gwaine was serious when he spoke. "He _created an earthquake_ , how can he be not prepared for this?"

Arthur was about to tell Gwaine a few things that he did not know about magic, kinda frustrated that Gwaine couldn't see how much this battle will cost Merlin, how using magic is tiring to people, that it takes a mental and physical preparation way more complex than any normal training, however, Merlin left him speechless before he could say anything.

"I can do this." Merlin nodded decided. "Morgana is a very powerful witch, Gwaine, she can do worse than I do, but I feel confident I can rival her magic now, she has trained but so have I."

Lancelot nodded pleased. "Then have you decided who are you taking with you? You have trained me in the past, so I volunteer."

"Me too," Arthur said matter of fact, eyes heavy and dull. "It's time I put an end to my evil sister and her doings, it's a duty I have postponed for way too long."

Gwaine huffed and nodded, he didn't need to say anything. He was going too. Period.

"Merlin?" Arthur said looking down at him. Expectant.

Merlin finally looked at them, hands limp on his lap. The three men looked at him, hopeful and all in different stages of grief and determination. This is what he had always wanted. Brothers that had his back. Friends to have his secrets shared with…. And yet…

Merlin nodded shakily, not able to meet their eyes any longer.

"We leave at dawn the day after tomorrow, give me time to rest and think of a plan for the rest of the day, tomorrow we will practice a few last spells, besides I will need to make your swords and shields magical protected if we are doing this together. I need to prepare you in the most elemental of things, even if it's minimal in the great scheme of things I want you to be as ready as we can in just one day. I don't want us to go into this completely unprepared, myself included, I could seek help with Gaius and find some advice with Kilgharrah before he go into battle against her."

Arthur nodded, his blood itching to just take a horse and leave right away, his heart had been thudding incessantly from the moment he had known Gwen was gone but he saw clarity in Merlin's words, after all, it would be Merlin the one facing Morgana, the worse nightmare of his friend was finally coming true.

Arhutr had won and lost many battles, but this was the only battle Arthur was not willing to lose, no matter what, he planned on coming not only back alive but with his two knights and Gwen in tow, so if they needed to prepare, so be it.

" _If you are sure_ , we will do as you say, Merlin." Arthur finally says, eyeing Merlin critically.

Merlin was just quiet for a moment. "I… yes, yes, v-very well, then I'll go and… get ready."

"I'm coming with you." Arthur said already moving to the door with him but Merlin shook his head quickly.

"No, no, I need to do this alone, Kilgharrah won't be pleased to see you again, sorry." Merlin tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes. Arthur got the feeling again that Merlin was not telling him something. Arthur wishes he could read Merlin's mind, like those times in the woods, so he could understand what he was thinking.

Arthur twirled his druid ring around his finger deep in thought.

Merlin held his stare for a few seconds and Arthur finally relented.

"Take your time Merlin, you are dismissed."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The second Merlin was out the room and out of sight he ran down the corridor in the opposite direction of the training grounds.

He had a plan, he had a plan and there was little time until Arthur finds out.

He breezed down the stairs towards the armory. He passed Gaius on his way down the stairs but he didn't pay him attention even when Gaius called after him urgently.

It was better if Gaius was not around to see him, it would be easier that way, he would hesitate if he did. As he ran, with quick and secure steps, in his mind he went down a quick list of things he would need.

The book of spells, some vials that Gaius had in his rooms, the horse he had brought from Ealdor, some special healing potions, and a dark cloak.

But first, above all things, he would need a weapon.

And a sorcerer friend.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur was looking down at the map where the general area of where Morgana could be hiding was being drawn messily by Gwaine when there was an insistent knock on the door, the three knights in the room looked at it with raised brows before exchanging a glance. Arthur took out his sword just in case, paranoid as he was, as Lancelot who went to open it.

The man behind the door was as white as a blank parchment as he hurriedly entered the chambers. Arthur sheathed his sword quickly at seeing who it was.

"Gaius? What—"

"It's Elyan, Sire," Gaius said with huge blue eyes and shaking hands. "It's Elyan and—for all the seven gods, you need to come quick."

"Gaius?" Arthur said walking towards him, motioning for Gwaine to start gathering their maps and documents from the table, he placed both hands on the old's man shoulders, "Gaius, what happened? Is Elyan alright?"

"He's is… for all the god's in the seven kingdoms." Gaius said under his breath as he looked at Arthur. "Elyan, Arthur, has been having these… black lapses in his memory, lagoons that he cannot fill." Gaius said in a rush and Arthur nodded, he was aware of this. "I thought it was a mental trauma, but I was wrong. Morgana, Arthur, Morgana placed a spell on Elyan."

For a moment Arthur was floored with this information. "What?"

"How do you know this? Didn't you say it had been a side physological effect of his torture?" Lancelot said from his other side but the man just shook his head, keen eyes analyzing the faces of the knights.

"It all pointed at it, yes, it was very likely and it mached the sympthoms, but something happened because the spell broke just a few moments ago, that's why he was in pain, it took me a few hours to finally calm him down but, there's no time to explain,—you all need to come, quick."

"What does that mean?" Arthur said already moving towards the door, "An enchantment? What happened to him? _Gaius?"_

And in that moment a flash of enlightening crossed Arthur's features after the words had been spoken: Spells. Enchantments. Sorcerers and Witches. Arthur knows he shouldn't feel relieved but he was, so relieved he almost missed it when Gaius spoke.

 _"He remembers."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Arthur, where are you going?" Gwaine hissed annoyed but even his voice sounded loud in the corridor, a few maids and noblemen threw him a look as Lancelot and Gaius disappeared down the hall, but Arthur the Prince of Camelot was walking the other way. Gwaine hurriedly backtracked and ran towards him.

"Elyan is waiting at the complete opposite path of where you are going, Arthur." Gwaine said but Arthur didn't stop walking, head straight as he played with the ring around his finger out of habit, he began walking up the stairs towards the east tower.

"I know. Go to him, gather the info we need, I'll meet you there shortly." Arthur said hurriedly as if an idea had struck him. "I need to do something first."

"Arthur, I don't want to think you are scared of Elyan, I know this happened _because of me_ , I get it, but he needs to listen to you right now!" Gwaine said finally getting in his way. "Where are you going?!"

But Arthur just moved out of the way and advanced him a few steps up the stairwell and Gwaine screamed after him to stop incredibly angry that Arthur was behaving this way. Morgana had been in Camelot, Merlin was preparing for a war. Elyan had been under a spell, tortured. Gwen was missing for God's sake!

Arthur just rounded on him forcing Gwaine to stop abruptly behind him, Arthur was towering over him, blue eyes cold and jaw set. "Gwaine, leave. That's an order, and this time don't you dare disobey me. I'll be right there, alright? I just need to do something."

Gwaine held Arthur stare for an eternity of ten seconds but finally, he gave up, taking a step down the stairs in defeat. Arthur nodded silently in gratitude and kept walking up the stairs leaving Gwaine behind.

Gwaine watched him disappear before he huffed and began running down the stairs and towards Gaius's chambers where Elyan would be.

As he went down he screamed in frustration, making a few maids that were passing by jump as he walked by.

"Damn it all." He said under his breath as he began running.

Right, this was not how he planned this day to go.

First, they were going to _war_ against a witch that could probably have an army at her disposal, she had done it before. Against a woman that had killed dozens of knights in a day. And you wanna know how many knights were going to face her? Four. That's right. _Four._ Well, maybe thirty if you counted the fact that Merlin is better than twenty knights together.

Secondly, unlike Arthur and Lancelot, he was not instructed in magic in the slightest. Which was not entirely horrible since his whole life he had learned to roll with the punches, so he guesses this would be just another adventure, right?

"Another adventure where I just wish to make it out alive." He huffed under his breath as he rounded a corner.

Thirdly. _Yes_. There was a thirdly. Elyan was probably going to tear Camelot apart looking for Gwen once he finds outs, at this point he was _certain_ that something was bound to happen with him, he would either snap, or take his own horse and leave in pure anger after his sister. And again all of this was Gwaine's fault, something he will have to live with.

Furthermost! (The list just keeps on going) Merlin, his _sorcerer_ friend, was gone for the day because he needed to prepare for the battle of his life, while Arthur had just decided to take a stroll up a tower that literally lead nowhere.

All of that without even stopping to think _how_ were they supposed to convince Uther that he had a son _if said son_ was going to be missing in a few hours. Let alone think of a plan because by the time they return, hopefully with Gwen in tow, they will have to take out the sword in front of Uther without further ado.

 _Just perfect._

And just to finish this list of events, just to make things _brilliant_ , both Arthur and Merlin, a force that had to be reckoned with, had departed ways for the first time in weeks when Camelot needed _them together._

 _"Damn it all."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Merlin?" Owen asked confused when he saw Merlin at his door. It was way past midday and he was surprised to see his friend looking rather anxious on his doorstep. "What are you doing here?"

Merlin was catching his breath but he tried to smile. Tried being the keyword. He placed his hands on his knees as he looked up.

"I need your help."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur almost jumped. Almost. When he heard the heart-stopping shout.

"You! _You promised!"_

Arthur entered the room when Elyan was practically shoving Lancelot and Gwaine away with the little force he had left in his thin body. Elyan's entire face contorted when he saw Arthur closing the door behind him.

"You promised to keep her safe!"

Arthur quickly tried to assess the situation, his mind somewhere else before he managed to focus on the here and now, on the angry and pained face of his friend, a friend that did no longer trust him. "Elyan I need you to be calm. I need you to listen to me—"

"Calm? _Calm?!_ My sister was kidnapped by the same woman who wishes to see me dead and you are asking me to be calm?!" Elyan said enraged, finally stopping his fruitless fight against Lancelot's arms. "She took her, Arthur! She took her to get her revenge on me! So don't tell me what to do and instead start talking about this plan you are going to layout. When are we leaving? And at this point I don't even care, I'm leaving on my own if—"

"Elyan, just listen to me for a second." Arthur tried to reason, trying to hide his own desperation. "We are going after her, we do, that's a promise, but we don't even know where to start looking!"

"I know!" Elyan screamed and Arthur froze, he looked at his friends and Gaius who was at the back of the room , he nodded solemnly. Elyan had been explaining to them for quite some time now.

And the news was not exciting news in the least.

"What?"

"I know where to find her and what's she planning. My memories, they came back. I remember now. I was poisoned by her and then enchanted," Elyan said, breathing raggedly but controlling himself, hands shaking. "Until just a few hours ago I wasn't able to even remember in which part of the woods we were trapped and isolated for so long but… something must have happened because I remember now, I remember _everything,_ I think this is why she took Gwen, I think that maybe the spell finally met its deadline and that's why she wants me, what other motives would she have?!"

"You say you remember?" Arthur asked looked incredibly pale. "Elyan, what do you remember, then you must know—Morgana's plan, what were they?"

"Your throne, she wants your throne," Elyan said with a wave of his hand but that was not the answer Arthur had been expecting. He furrowed his brows. Elyan exploded as he took a shaky breath and began to speak a bit calmer but still on edge." She's getting allies, Arthur, from all around the kingdom and beyond _, powerful_ allies, she's been planning a coup for months with their help, she has people infiltrated inside the castle and not just a few men, it was not only Agravaine but dozens more, she put this plan into motion way before we fell into her territory, _way_ before she started to torture us, and whatever her plan is, is to place your father out the picture and then yourself, she's coming for the throne, one way or another, killing everything that stands in her way."

"How do you know all this?" Arthur said confused, still in Elyan's way to the door, his mind still reeling with this information, traitors in his ranks of _knights?_ It seemed impossible but then again a lot of things had seemed impossible months ago. However, his brain never stopped working. "Why would she share all this with you?"

"Because she thought I was going to die," Elyan said with finality, calmer than he was at the beginning. "That's why she's been looking for me, that's why she came but she only found Gwen, too late though, too late because the spell broke and she probably knows and—Arthur, we need to go rescue Gwen. _Now."_

Arthur just stood there, eyes searching around the room for help; he lowered his head, hands on his hips, trying to think.

He wanted to leave too, right away, every second that they waited was a second that Gwen was alone, terrified and scared…

"Merlin said—"

"What does he have to do with anything?!" Elyan asked confused, eyes furrowed together. "I know he's a loyal friend but he cannot even lift a sword, let's just go, Arthur, or I won't hesitate to leave, alone or not, you will have to behead me to stop me."

This was the kind of silence that could break a man but Arthur raised his head and nodded, taking a deep breath, he looked around the room. He needed to take a decision now.

A decision that was not his to make but he was going to make anyway.

"Alright, alright, I have a plan." Arthur walked quickly towards the table where he saw that Elyan had already managed to narrow down, almost to an expected point in the map, where he assumed Morgana was hiding, he nodded to himself, the rest of the men followed and congregated around the table. "But first, Elyan, I need two things, out of you. One; I need you to become a knight again—"

"What—Arthur _you can't—"_

"—I require you to become a knight because _I need you_ to take a vow, and I need your life as a reassurance that you will _never_ break this vow," Arthur said seriously as he looked at his friend. "If you break it I'm afraid I will have to behead you, Elyan. And I do not wish to ever do such thing."

Elyan doubted on his feet, eyes wide with the sincerity Arthur has spoken. Lancelot and Gwaine looked at Arthur as if they couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"Arthur—" Gaius tried to stop him but Arthur wasn't listening.

"Will this bring Gwen back?" Elyan asked after a moment.

"It will."

"Then you have my life to do as you wish, and this vow I shall take to my grave." Elyan nodded confidently. "I'll be a knight again, join your ranks, fight and die for Camelot and for my prince. I'll keep its citizens safe and watch on dark nights over their lives as if they were my own. I'll be a knight of Camelot from now forward and until the day I die, this I promise."

Arthur nodded once and looked at his friends, who were in shock at what had just happened.

"Don't do it, Arthur, he has gone through a lot by the hands of magic, _don't."_ Gaius shook his head vehemently.

"It's not your secret to tell." Lancelot said torn as he looked at Elyan who was looking even more confused by the moment. "We don't even _know—"_

" _He deserves to know,_ if there's someone in this room that needs to know is Elyan," Gwaine said in a whisper, hands in fits over the table, eyes focused on the map under his hands. "Morgana killed our friends with dark magic, I get it, but not all magic is evil, shouldn't we allow him to know that? Shouldn't he know that the person who will save his sister is magic itself?"

Elyan blinked around, confusion mixing with anger and desperation. "Arthur?"

Arthur took a deep breath before speaking.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elyan was sitting on the chair by the table with his arms limp by his sides, eyes unfocused in complete shock.

"What? Merlin is…. _Merlin is…"_ The room was quiet, allowing him to think straight for a moment, "I would've never thought it could be possible."

Gwaine sighed as he took a seat on the other side of the table, he was incredibly tired and the day had yet to be over. "You and me both, mate, you and me both, but it is true."

"And what does that mean?" Elyan asked, hands still shaking.

"It means," Gaius said with a cold voice as he looked at Arthur, eyes sharp and unforgiving. "We will wait until Merlin arrives with his plan before putting it into motion. Going on your own will only make this easier for Morgana. At the very least, Elyan, you can be reassured that if there's a person that can fight and win this battle is Merlin, after all, it's in his destiny."

Arthur's head snapped towards Gaius at the mention of that word.

 _Destiny?_

Elyan wobbled on his seat and Lancelot hold him steady, the rest of the knights staring at him apprehensively. "You alright?"

Elyan took another deep breath, paler than before, closing his eyes in pain while a hand went to massage his neck. "I… I think I need a moment? I— I suddenly don't know what to think, I don't even know what to _do,_ I thought that magic was this evil thing and now… magic and _Merlin?"_

Gwaine sighed and nodded, "Two words you never thought belonged in the same sentence. I get the feeling, mate."

"What you need to do is rest, my boy," Gaius said with a suffering sigh. "Go and sleep on Merlin's bed, no one is leaving Camelot for a whole day, your body just decompensated after the spell broke, it took a toll on you, it has been taking a toll on you for days, no wonder you are always tired."

"But—"

"Sleep, Elyan," Arthur said confidently with no place to argue. "We are not leaving without you, if we want to bring Gwen back we need to be at our best, all of us, you included. I'm not taking any risks."

Elyan looked ready to fight, but in the end he allowed Lancelot to help him up and walk him inside Merlin's empty room. Arthur watched him with apprehensive eyes, however, the second the door was closed Arthur sat down heavily on the spot Elyan had left, his mind processing what Gaius had said. He leaned on the table, whispering towards Gaius.

"Destiny? Gaius, what did you say about destiny?"

Gaius blinked confused for a moment before he gave a long-suffering sigh, he massaged his temples as he grumbled, he looked as if he rather be anywhere else but there. "I can't believe he didn't tell you."

"Tell us what?" Gwaine asked as he stirred some lukewarm tea absently, annoyed that they were still there, _waiting._ "What else is there to know?"

Gaius lowered his hands and looked at the prince of Camelot and the two knights who were leaning towards him.

"There's a prophecy," Gaius said quietly. "I thought Merlin told you this at your meeting?"

"He barely even spoke," Gwaine said.

 _"_ _A prophecy?"_ Arthur said insulted. "There's more than one damned prophecy?"

Gaius sighed again as did Lancelot. In Merlin's and Arthur absence, this was one of the topics they had talked and discussed the most.

"Before any of us set foot on this Earth, Arthur, Merlin's entire existence has been written in the stars, it goes way back in time and beyond our comprehension. Merlin is destined for great things, and they had always been predicted: how he will aid the Once and Future King to bring Albion to life is one of them." Gaius said slowly and calmly, looking at the knights who nodded back. "But, just as your destiny is to rule this kingdom, Arthur, Merlin's destiny I believe is greater than that since he has a duty towards magic and all that it entails in all realms. You, I'm afraid, are just one piece of the entire picture that Merlin needs to live up to. Merlin's life, I'm afraid, is way more complex than what we sometimes get to see."

Lancelot and Gwaine threw Arthur a look.

"What do you mean?" Arthur said quietly, a bad feeling creeping into his bones.

"Yours and Merlin's prophecy it's not the only prophecy Merlin's needs to fulfill," Gaius sighed, "There's also a prophecy that used to circulate a lot in the golden age of Camelot, however, it was barely mentioned anymore when all books of magic were destroyed. But the Old Religion never forgets, and I didn't either.

"It was common to hear prophecies around that time, a lot of them coming to pass eventually, but when Uther banished magic there was little that survived. The prophecy that did, though, is engraved in my memory, along with several other magical beings, and for a long time it looked as if it would remain forever unfinished. Incomplete… that's when Merlin came into my life, and even though I had my doubts, they were put to rest a year ago: a druid talked with Merlin, and then when the great dragon reassured him leaving no room for doubts. The prophecy was about Merlin indeed."

"What does the prophecy say, Gaius?" Arthur said, this time something did felt entirely wrong. He held his breath.

Gaius finished his tea before speaking, his voice clear, almost as if was able to read it.

" _He and only him has the power to overthrow the darkness. Once the Evil Witch comes and rises from the ashes, so he will. Only his magic and his power will be strong enough to finally put her soul to rest. Only the greatest sorcerer on Earth can kill the evil witch, and return her to the dead._ "

" _Overthrow the darkness?_ What does that mean? Rises from the ashes?" Gwaine said taken aback before his eyes grew huge on his face as he focused on the important part. "Wait a moment here, Gaius, do you mean Merlin is _destined to kill_ Morgana?"

Arthur felt like someone had punched him in the chest.

 _'_ _Have you decided? When are we leaving?'_

That's what had felt wrong. _We?_ Arthur could have hit himself. Of course. _Of course._

Merlin would ever, _ever;_ allow Arthur a mile close to Morgana. That's why he didn't make any sense back in his room, that's why he was so fidgety. And that's why he had wanted to disappear the second he could do so.

Because he _was lying_ to them. He had lied to Arthur, _again._

Everything was quiet, the kind of silence that leaves you on edge, that the longer it goes the worse it gets. Arthur felt like he couldn't breathe, he stood from his chair and in his hurry, he knocked it to the ground, but his eyes were fixed on the window and the sky beyond it.

"I'm going to kill him." Arthur said, and his voice was filled with so much worry the threating words lost their charm. Outside the window the sunset had come and gone, it was night now. "I'm going to _murder_ him."

"Arthur?" Lancelot asked worriedly.

"He made _me_ promise for God's sake!" Arthur said enraged, not listening at all, speaking to himself. "I just forgot he never promised it back!"

"Arthur?" Lancelot said alarmed.

That time when Arthur had gone against Agravaine on his own and had just left Merlin a note on a torn piece of parchment, Merlin had made him vow to never do something as stupid as that again. Stupid as that definition of: Arthur punching Merlin in the face to knock him out cold and then go in a quest to kill his uncle.

Well,—Arthur thought grimly as he ran out the door, steps loud and hurried— he should've made Merlin take the same vow because now he was on the other side of the coin, _literally_ , and he hated every second of it.

He was going to murder him.

If Morgana doesn't murder him first.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There was ruckus outside the door, orders being shouted, questions being asked, and after a minute or two of utter chaos there was silence again, so unexpectedly it was disturbing, now only the soft sounds of the slow and steady steps of the old physician could be heard as he moved around his chambers muttering under his breath as he went.

On the other side of the door on Merlin's room, Elyan was scrunched on the floor, ear pressed against the warm wood of the door as he breathed evenly, had listened to everything that had been said.

A new prophecy?

He smiled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

" _Only you, and only you, can stop the evil witch Merlin, it is your destiny, Merlin."_

Merlin made his way out the empty hut of Gwen with a heavy heart, cleaning his face from the dried tears he had shed a few moments ago before pulling the dark hood of his cloak over his head in one motion. He looked back at the huge castle on the dark horizon, a few windows shining with the light of the candles before he turned his back towards it. If anything the sight only made his mind and soul even more determined about his decision. He had taken the right choice.

He knew this.

And if he had not… well, on top Gwen's table he had left several letters. One for each friend, for each person he considered family. One for every person that would probably want to read or expected an explanation.

He just hopes he can make it back alive so no one ever has to actually read them.

He just hopes Arthur does not have to live again with the sorrow of losing another brother.

He ran quietly down the deserted streets of Camelot, diving around corners and pressing himself to the floor when he saw the knights on their patrol, guarding the city. The patrols had doubled that night ever since the news of the disappearance of Gwen was known in the lower town, no one knew where she had gone, or why she was gone, but it was enough to put the entire city on edge and the sudden knight's patrols had done nothing to appease this doubts.

Merlin sighed, it was taking longer than necessary just to escape the citadel because of this but he remained patient and determined, however, his clumsiness was something that apparently had yet to leave him, and so he had to use his magic a few times to get away from what would've been a very embarrassing way of being caught.

Finally, he managed to reach the eastern part of the town and quickly the houses began to disappear and get scarcer to give way to the woods. There, tied near a tree on one side of the path and out of view, was his horse waiting for him. Merlin quickly walked to it and looked inside the satchel attached to the horse. Food, water, medicines, a book of medical spells and a sword.

Owen's sword.

He quietly thanked Owen with a watery smile, and just as Merlin had requested, the man was not there to bide him farewell.

Owen had quickly escalated on his favorite people in the kingdom.

He hushed the horse gently while they moved down the last few streets, and although Merlin was sure that the beating heart in his ears was his and only his, he kept on quieting and shushing the horse as if was the one nervous.

Finally, after a few minutes, the path began to expand and open into the wild unknown. To the path that would lead him to Morgana. He took a shivering breath.

 _Almost there._

Almost safe in the woods, where he could get lost and no one would be able to trace him. He placed his hands on the back of the horse to lift himself.

He almost made it.

 _Almost_ being the keyword.

"Stop right there, Merlin."

Merlin jumped startled, hands faltering on the back of the horse before he pressed his forehead against its warm side. Instead of turning to the voice, though, he just gave a long, _long-_ suffering sigh. Seriously? He didn't deign himself to turn, knowing exactly who had called his name, instead, he hid his face with annoyance and clear reluctance to let go just yet.

He wanted to whine.

" _Merlin_."

He snapped his head back when an idea struck him, he could still leave if—

"Lancelot and Gwaine are on their horses a few yards down the path, so don't even bother, Merlin."

He pushed his shoulders down and whined this time at a dark point over the horse's back. But he still refused to turn. Dark cloak floating softly in the wind.

"I don't want to say or even _hear_ your explanation of _what_ on the seven kingdoms where you thinking, you bloody idiot! But you know what? I will just say it; _Merlin, what on the seven kingdoms were you thinking?_ " And the more Arthur talked the closer his voice sounded. He was angry too, Merlin mused, incredibly so.

Merlin didn't want to turn around and face him, his shoulders were shaking due to the cold night or anxiousness he didn't know. He closed his eyes in defeat, taking the reins of the horse between his hands tighter. He huffed, annoyed and relieved at the same time.

"Merlin, I'm bloody talking you!" Arthur said finally within range and he bodily turned Merlin around using both his hands, Merlin's back against his horse, which moved on its legs anxiously.

"I know, I know I'm not deaf." Merlin finally met his eyes in the dim darkness, only the moon shining over them, and even then Merlin could see that Arthur was breathing raggedly as if he had run all the way here.

"Then answer me!" Arthur shook Merlin again with urgency, ignoring Merlin's words. Blue eyes that looked almost black seeking inside his, his voice dropped to a whisper. "Merlin, _what are you doing?"_

"Saving you, Arthur. Saving all of us!" Merlin said tiredly but firmly, trying to move away, too scared to keep looking at the distressed face of his friend. "This a fight between Morgana and me, and that's the way it needs to stay. There's no point in keep stalling it. I prepared for this, alright? It will be fine, Arthur. Trust me. Allow me to go so I can—"

"What _? No!_ Are you _insane_? Do you think you can lie to me, you arrogant fool?! _You won't be fine!_ How could you ever think to go to kill Morgana without even _telling_ me was a bright idea?!" Arthur said incredibly angry, hands shaking against Merlin's shoulders. If Merlin didn't know better he could swear Arthur was about to cry, " _Honestly,_ Merlin, you have some serious complexes here, and I'm afraid I'm the cause of most of them _but still."_

"What?" Merlin said confused while Arthur just shook his head, eyes fixed on the ground. He shook Merlin's shoulders again, just barely, as if a reassurance he was still there.

"When am I ever going to be able to _begin_ to understand you?" He muttered under his breath and Merlin had the realization that he was talking more to himself than to Merlin, after a second Arthur looked up again, one finger rising to stab Merlin's chest accusingly, while his other hand kept him in place by his shoulder. "You always say you are the one with the brightest plans, but this is the most stupid plan I had ever heard. Going to kill Morgana, _on your own_ , you were going to get yourself killed!"

"Is that concern I hear in your voice?" Merlin said weakly, trying to joke because Arthur seemed on the edge of breaking… either his neck or his composure and Merlin was so tired and incredibly defeated he didn't want to deal with any of it. This is not what he had planned. "Is the Prince of Camelot _worried?"_

And in another life maybe Arthur would've said something like 'No, just worried about what I would have to tell your Mom!' or 'Of course not, I never worry, Merlin." but alas, he didn't.

"Yes, " He admitted, and Merlin blinked at the words. "Yes, I'm really worried, because damn it all, I don't need you saving me all the time." Arthur said firmly before he finally, almost reluctantly, as if against his own wishes, he gathered Merlin in his arms and hugged him, to Merlin's utter and complete surprise. "The last time I let a friend alone _he died_ , Merlin. The last time a friend lied to me. He died _. Alone_ in a cold courtyard. With no one there to witness it. And I—I can't allow you to die. I actually forbid you."

A clear image of Merlin dying in a vast clear flashed through Arthur's eyes, he closed them to will the image away but it didn't help. Merlin finally returned his hug hesitantly but managed to pat him softly on the back.

"You don't have to do everything on your own," Arthur told him the same words Merlin had told him and Merlin sighed in defeat. After one final clap on his back, Arthur pushed Merlin away with more force than what was necessary, but his eyes still questioning.

"I… I'm sorry." Merlin finally said, deflating a little, "I… I'm used to doing things on my own. Leaving and escaping in missions probably more dangerous than this one on my own… It's just the way it always has been."

"Two coins with the same side, remember?" Arthur said, content that at least Merlin was not going to run away. "I understand, however, we really need to start working together or else we won't survive this war."

"Two coins with the same side, _what?"_ And Merlin couldn't help but give a wobbly laugh as he kicked Arthur in the arm. "I don't know if you do it on purpose anymore more or not, clot pole."

"Guess you'll never know." Arthur smirked before he tilted his head towards the city. "C'mon let's go back." Arthur patted his back as he took the reins of the horse with the intention to start stirring it towards the city again. "I—"

"Arthur…. _I can't_ go back," Merlin said lowering his hood and clutching his satchel closer to his chest. "I _can't,_ this is bigger than you and me. I'm sorry it has to be this way, I tried to make this easier for you and the rest, but since you are here I need you to understand, this is something I have to do, and—"

"Something that _you have_ to do?" Arthur looked at Merlin with something close to anger again, "A bloody _—Merlin_ , you can't base your _entire_ life in prophecies!"

"Have you forgotten our prophecy? _Albion?"_ Merlin said affronted. "How can you say that?"

"Have _you_ forgotten?" Arthur said letting go of the reins so he could stare at him, voice hurt even if he was trying his best to cover it because damn it, he had thought he would be late to catch Merlin, he had run thinking that he would be too far away from him to reach him in time. The ghost of Edmund in his mind. The ghost of Merlin vision in his eyes. "You said, prophecy or not, that _you_ decided to be by my side to make Albion happen, _not_ because it was your bloody destiny, _but_ because you are my friend and you are willing to live with the risks."

"It's true!" Merlin said affronted, "I didn't lie!"

 _"_ _Then why are you doing this?_ Then _why_ are you leaving alone to try and defeat Morgana, when _you trained me_ , Merlin, you put me through hell and back so I could learn how to defend myself, we destroyed half of a clear in Ealdor so _we_ would be ready. The _both_ of us. I spent countless hours reading magic books and dodging spells, learning how to differentiate them so we could do this." Arthur said, this time incredibly mad that Merlin had decided, in a flicker of a moment, to throw all their hard work by the nearest window by the smallest inconvenience. "You complain all the time about me leaving you behind, and guess what, _you idiot_? This time I was the one left behind. A punch in the face and knocking me out cold would've been better! You just lied straight to my face!"

Merlin looked like he wanted to argue but Arthur kept on talking because he was not done.

 _"_ _I_ was the one who made peace with Kilgharrah, who met the druids because you asked me, who gave up the vase that holds the key to my father's memory so we could have an alliance, it was me who accepted you into court behind my father's back, and I'm the who didn't kill you, all those months ago _, when everything_ in my body screamed at me to do it!"

Alright, fine, so Arthur was hurt, so what? The only thing close to a brother had almost committed bloody suicide!

"You said we were a team." Arthur with steady eyes, hoping to at least make Merlin feel guilty. "And you just decided to leave everything and everyone behind because of a senseless, bloody, stupid, _unimportant prophecy_."

"It's not stupid!" Merlin hissed, tears shining in his eyes. He was just trying to do the right thing! Protect Arthur! Like always! "Prophecies exist for a reason, I'm the one who is supposed to make it a reality and the time is now. I cannot wait any longer, I'm the one meant to allow it to happen, if there's anyone who can kill her, is me, and if I can't then no one will. You are more important to this kingdom than I am. I won't put you, or the rest, in danger just because—"

"Alright, this is nonsense. All of it. I've heard enough," Arthur said he swiftly began rummaging around a dark small satchel that was hanging around his shoulders, Merlin blinked, just noticing it now. "I'm ending this stupid thing about prophecies right now. Because I for one do not believe in them."

"What _— how can you not?!"_

"I believe in actions, that's what I believe in. You think I could rule this kingdom if I haven't trained and lived my entire life for it? No. And there was no prophecy that could have corrected that if I, Merlin, every day without fault, do not wake up to improve myself, to earn the title of Prince of Camelot, and the same applies to you. It's your actions that have moved us down this path, not a prophecy!"

"Prophecies are never wrong."

"No? Well, _this_ should be answer enough then," Arthur said as he pulled a book and pushed it against Merlin's chest, Merlin was just staring dumbfounded at Arthur, more hurt that he was willing to admit to hearing Arthur saying that about their own destiny. Arthur motioned to it. "So? Go on, open it."

Merlin sighed, shaking his head but obliging. As an afterthought he made a ball of light appear over their heads so he could read it. He managed to pass a few pages, reading some parts to get a grasp of what he was reading and he gasped out loud when he understood, hands tightening around the cover of the book before looking back at Arthur.

"Arthur… these are… _all of these are—?!"_

Arthur nodded, arms crossed over his chest, as he calmly waited for Merlin to start going deeper inside the book.

"These are prophecies from the golden age of Camelot, one of the only books my father actually kept because he's a paranoid man, and as you can see there are at least a few hundred prophecies written down, about everything and anything. They talk about a sister that I _never_ had. About my father dying from someone stabbing him from the back, which I doubt will ever happen. About my marriage to a beautiful princess girl that I had known since forever." Once upon a time Morgana and Arthur had thought that would be them. He chuckled darkly at that before sighing incredibly sad. Go figure she would turn into someone so evil she was entirely unrecognizable to him. "They talk about my mom too, and about how she was going to eventually lose all her seven kids."

And the more Merlin read the more he saw prophecies that had come to happen, but lots of them, as Arthur had said, were impossible. Merlin looked up at him. They were both silent for a long time and Arthur sighed.

"What I'm trying to say here, Merlin is that in the end, yes, I'm not saying prophecies do not come true, after all, we are a living embodiment of it. But I think, with every bone in my body, that prophecies are just actions that we consciously make. Who is to tell you to have to do this alone? Why? Just because a dragon told you doesn't make it real, Merlin." Arthur tried to explain. "You are stronger than a few whispered words from a druid man. And far smarter than any of them too. I know that in regards of magic I do not know much, but for _once in your life_ listen to me, Merlin; if you leave you will be just dooming yourself, and with you all of Albion."

Merlin was staring down at the book perplexed, prophecies were always a given, always a path to follow for him, how could he not believe them? Arthur quietly passed a few pages of the book and signaled a few lines on clear dark ink.

"In case you need more reassurance."

 _Darkness. The Greatest Sorcerer to Ever Live will chase and hunt it. As his destiny is to overcome._

 _Surrounded by nothing but empty air he will meet his doom once he goes and faces the Dark Witch in the woods._

 _To the death's hands he will fall, fall to return to where he belongs._

 _Darkness he will chase._

 _His quest he will fail._

Merlin stared at the words for an infinite amount of time before he looked up, he felt as if he couldn't breathe. Arthur sighed, feeling sorry for him, he gently took the book from his shaky hands.

"You are your own decisions Merlin, and alright, maybe there's a prophecy for everything you will do in your life, maybe your life was really written in the stars ever since the beginning of time, maybe your life is more important than the rest of us, so important that maybe a thousand prophecies have been written about you. But I also know that it's up to you which of all the paths laid upon you is the wisest to take." Arthur said in a whisper, his eyes finally meeting Merlin and he smiled kindly because it was clear that Merlin had finally given up, although if a bit troubled.

Arthur sighed relieved.

Merlin probably wasn't even aware, but what hurt the most was that Merlin, for all his stubbornness on eagerness to leave, could very well have placed Arthur under a spell and Arthur would have been unable to do anything about it, he could vanish into the night, he could do a million things if he really wanted to go…

If deep down he wasn't as terrified as Arthur knew he was.

Because even in the scarce light, Merlin still had the same face and the huge frightened eyes that he had when he had come clean about his magic with Arthur months ago inside his room, hidden in a closet.

Merlin seemed to still be thinking about his words, blue eyes confused as the ball of light danced above them.

"I'm not against you fulfilling your destiny, but I think someone like you have the right to decide how to do it, don't you think, Merlin?" Arthur crossed his arms. "Or do I really need to tell Hunith about this? I bet she told you the same thing she told me."

"And what's that?" Merlin sighed as his shoulder slumped.

"Allow me to help you. Even when you don't ask."

And Merlin chuckled weakly at that. Arthur smiled for the first time that day as he finally placed the book inside his own satchel.

"I just wanted to keep everyone safe." Merlin finally said out loud, a bit sad that his plan was ruined, a bit sad that he realized how wrong he had been. For all the times he had allowed Arthur to be part of his new adventures, when it came down to the hardest parts Merlin kept leaving him out.

"I know."

Arthur understood then too that Merlin had been ready to go and sacrifice himself, he had been ready to leave if Arthur had not shown up. He probably wouldn't have hesitated. Seriously, Arthur thought as they made their way back to the castle, the dark cloak of Merlin swirling around him as he walked, would he ever be able to truly understand him? All the little, and at the same time quite great, amazing details that made Merlin?

 _Probably not._ He sighed.

As they walked down the path neither of them bothered to hide from the guards and knights who just bowed in their direction when they walked by, Merlin sighed, how easy would it be to keep Camelot safe if he had the same authority as Arthur had.

They were almost on the bridge to enter back again when Merlin finally found his voice.

"Thank you, Arthur." He accepted graciously, unlike some prince. "For stopping me."

Arthur scoffed, hiding his smile in the dark, he shrugged nonchalantly. "No problem, idiot, just my everyday job: Being a prince, with the side job of s _aving Merlin from_ : and here you can fill the blank space. In this particular case. Saving Merlin from an evil witch."

Merlin ignored his comment but his shoulders bumped.

Arthur scoffed before shoving him but his steps were light and the smile refused to leave his face as much as he tried. Maybe he had been late to save Edmund, but at least he had been able to save Merlin. Even from himself. "At least I left a note when I left, didn't I? You didn't even tell Gaius. Although it makes everything more impressive that I realized what was happening, it's seriously concerning how well I know you by now, Merlin." Arthur said with an unamused and critical voice as if that was really something he will lose his sleep over.

Merlin chuckled awkwardly. He would need to burn the letters he had left in Gwen's house the second Arthur allowed him two yards away from him.

"Sorry about that. I'll keep it in mind." Merlin felt him Arthur tense when they started to cross the courtyard, everything was silent and dark, and yet Arthur felt as if every guard, knight, even the scarce people looking down the windows were watching them. "Arthur?"

"Merlin… there's something you should know." Arthur whispered as they entered the castle, the shadows in the corners made him feel as if Morgana was lurking there. Watching. "There's something you should know, and we need a place to talk."

Merlin sighed as he rubbed his neck. But he nodded. They still needed to go and find Morgana, and he was sure Gaius was going to want to cut his head once he realized what he had almost done. Lancelot and Gwaine's wrath was going to be just as tiring.

It was going to be a long night.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Prophecy ll

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I _still_ can't believe you told him." Merlin hissed.

"I already apologized. I won't do it again, _Merlin_." Arthur hissed right back.

"Which thing, exactly? Apologizing or telling my secret? Just to clarify." Merlin replied. Arthur groaned annoyed.

"It was necessary." Arthur attacked. "And it was for the benefit of the mission."

Merlin grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and yet Arthur looked offended by it.

"You two. Cut it." Lancelot said with a heavy sigh. Here they were, about to face Merlin's mortal enemy and of course, Arthur and Merlin still had the head and stomach to even bicker.

Arthur and Merlin were quiet for a few moments as they walked in silence at the peak of dawn. Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyan following quietly behind them. The reins of their horses in their hands as they tried to go down the path that would lead to Camelot's exit in silence. They were going undercover, dark cloaks covering their features as they had decided to not announce their departure to anyone but Gaius.

If Morgana had people inside his army the less they knew the better. Merlin had been floored to find out someone he trusted was inside Morgana's ranks. The same way he had been shocked to learn that Elyan had been under a spell all this time, and he had been rightfully petrified when Arthur told him, as best as he could, that he had…to ' _somewhat tell Elyan the truth.'_

It had been a long day yesterday, to say the least.

Between the shock and narrowed eyes Elyan would sometimes turn at him, Merlin had taken them all for the day to the old cave in the castle for Kilgharrah, no time to waste as it was. There, he gave them a few basic of training, before enchanting their swords and armor. All along while trying to figure a plan that could be achieved by a sorcerer and four knights.

Merlin and Arthur shared with them everything they knew about Morgana, about their own plans, and how could they achieve this. When the night fell the knights went to rest as the best of their capabilities.

Gaius and Merlin had a long talk, while Merlin wrote a letter to his mother. Just in case.

Arthur had left with Gaius his will before leaving. Gaius had almost refused.

"You will be fine, Arthur."

"You don't know that." Arthur said fiercely before leaving the will on the table. He looked at the man with a ghost of a smile. "And the answer is Lancelot."

Gaius blinked at the sudden sentence. "Arthur, Sire?"

"Lancelot," Arthur said firmly before leaving. "If I don't make it out alive and he does… Lancelot would be a great king. Make sure he gets the sword. Just in case."

Before Gaius could stop him Arthur had left.

Now, after such a long day, they were marching forward to probably their most important battle. It wasn't probably the best team, not they were at their best either. Merlin and Arthur were probably the best suited, but Gwaine was nothing but stubbornness, claiming he had been at worst places. While Lancelot was too loyal of a friend to just stay behind, although they had left Leon and Percival in charge of the King. Elyan was too weak to be of any assistance, but he was resolved to go along and they hoped that with his new regained memories—that they still needed to talk about—he would be able to locate the path to Morgana's hut easier, and at least provide them with a surprise attack.

 _The ideal fight needs to last a few minutes._ Merlin had told them. More than that and things can get out of hand. Long fights are never good. And that's something all knights knew.

The moment they had been outside of Camelot, just when the sun had begun to erase the dark blue from the sky, they mounted their horses in silence and left down the east path, quickly the forest engulfing them.

Elyan was leading them expertly and the rest just followed close by. No one talked, or said anything, all of them too focused on their mission and in their plan.

Even though killing Morgana would be the ideal thing, Arthur had warned them that he was not ready neither interested in losing any of them, so if Gwen was safe and it looked like the wisest thing to do would be a retreat they would.

"And I'm not taking any pieces of advice in this," Arthur said firmly, looking at Merlin with severe eyes. "No one stays behind."

Merlin didn't say anything, defying him, but Gwaine had raised a hand lazily. "'I'll take Merlin duties if needed. I'll drag him if I need to."

Merlin groaned while the rest managed a quiet smile.

Merlin was going down a list of possible spells and counter attacks when Arthur had stopped his horse and he yelled for the rest to stop along, startling all the warriors from their thoughts. Merlin almost crashing with Gwaine in his haste. Elyan had to maneuver his horse around so he could turn back and meet them.

"What is it?" He asked confused.

"Arthur, you alright?" Lancelot said stopping his horse as Gwaine rounded them. Arthur just nodded as his eyes ran along the forest line, his stare lingering sometimes at the tall trees as if expecting something.

He dismounted quickly and easily, his dark cloak and armor not even something that he had to bother with. Everyone followed suit, dismounting at once and raised their swords, Merlin included. One hand on his short sword for better equilibrium since he won't be using both hands all the time in a battle. His other hand was hanging near his chest, eyes already shining gold.

Something was feeling off by the way Arthur was acting, he knew this, however, Arthur had yet to unsheathe his sword, instead, he just took a few hesitant paces into the forest, leaving the path behind and everyone quickly followed, exchanging glances over their shoulders.

"Arthur?" Lancelot asked aghast but Arthur raised a hand to silence them.

"What is he doing?" Gwaine turned towards Merlin as if looking for an explanation but the sorcerer just shrugged.

Everyone was quiet, the air felt tense as they kept on staring at the dark forest that Arthur was facing, that's when Merlin noticed he was twirling his magical ring in his hand, in the anxious habit he had acquired.

"Are we going to be attacked?" Finally, Gwaine said, huffing his bangs out his face. "I always hated the waiting."

Suddenly Merlin sensed movement and he grew stiff while Gwaine cursed under his breath. Arthur looked around, a gentle smile on his face once he realized that his four knights looked ready to start a war right then and there. It was a sight, to see Merlin holding a sword, eyes shining gold, the air around him seems to shake with the power of his magic, while Gwaine and Lancelot were at his sides, ready for battle, and Elyan there, too intelligent eyes focused.

"Easy everyone, I'm just waiting for someone, they say we will meet here." Arthur announced.

"Someone?" Merlin said confused.

"What, you think I was going to face Morgana on our own?" Arthur said with a smirk. "I'm not you Merlin. I actually use my privileges when they are due."

In that moment someone dropped from a tree nearby, before elegantly pushing themselves right again, making the green olive hood waver in the soft wind before pulling it down revealing the woman's face. Grey eyes, dark long hair tied in a ponytail.

She definitely had a thing for big entrances.

"Nice to see you again, Emrys." The woman said making a taking a low bow before nodding towards Arthur amiably. Eyes filled with amusement. "My King."

"Mersan?" Merlin said, clearly taken aback, instantly his eyes turning back to normal. "What are you doing here?"

"Arthur asked for our help, told us what was about to happen. And so, Arya deemed it unworthy it, since she feels somewhat betrayed for you taking the vase."

"We didn't take it." Arthur answered clearly. "I told her this."

"Well be it as it may, she thought that Emrys was more than capable on his own to have this battle, however, I thought your reasons behind this request were valid." Mersan said with a light smile as if remembering a conversation. "I offered to come alone, but as punishment though I had to bring my little ronins with me." She motioned with her head and three other shadows fell from the trees with more elegance than Gwaine thought was fair. Who was this woman? And who were these people? And where they keep coming falling down the trees? He needed to know.

"Congratulations, Lyaa I'm glad to see you didn't break your ankle this time." Mersan said while the blond girl beside her huffed and crossed her arms. Bow attached to her back along her stack of arrows.

Saimri chuckled beside her, twirling a knife in her hand expertly before throwing it in the air, catching it with easy expertise. Lancelot was one hundred percent sure this child was way too young to be even the _owner_ of a weapon. He was perplexed beyond belief.

"Alright, that was impressive," Gwaine whispered only for Lancelot to hear.

"And just for everyone to be more calmly about it, we are about to face a band of thugs in a few more minutes," Shuri said from the other side of Mersan, she scrunched her nose as she looked towards Gwaine and his sword, she looked at him up and down and the knight tensed under her stare. Feeling self-conscious. "If I were you I wouldn't do it."

Gwaine raised his brows. What the hell?

"Everyone, easy," Arthur said with a movement of his hands again, smiling at his friends before making a grand gesture towards the newcomers. "These are our allies in this battle."

"Allies?" Lancelot whispered but he did lower his sword after seeing this… _these kids,_ waving and smiling towards Merlin who just waved back. The kind knight looked at the four women in front of him before narrowing his eyes at Merlin. Was this… _were this the druids?!_

Merlin huffed a chuckle as he sheathed his sword, exchanging a look with Arthur as he came to stand beside him. Arthur crossed his arms smugly and proud. As if daring him to comment.

"Arthur, I know I don't say this often because honestly, you don't ever deserve it," Merlin said with a quiet smile, eyes not leaving the line of new warriors that had come to aid them. "But just this time, _just today,_ you actually had a good plan, you prat, you are learning! Finally! All those years saving your ass have been worth it."

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur said easily with a shrug but a roll of his eyes as if Merlin had said the most complimenting comment. Graciously and a good mood, he decided to let their argument die for now. For a moment, he had thought no one was going to be there waiting. "I have my moments."

Mersan again stared Merlin and Arthur as if they were these two humans that she could not understand. The two friends were staring at them with palpable relief in their faces while the other three knights behind them just stared quite shocked. Mersan was rather amused.

Then her eyes snapped towards somewhere behind all of them, it was just a quiet, almost nonexistent movement of his head, had Arthur now been a soldier for years he would've missed it completely, he was sure Merlin did, however, Lyaa, the archer, in a second had pulled her bow from back in a quick elegant movement, her arrow passing over Elyan's head to hit something behind him.

Lancelot and Gwaine turned before they were rooted on the spot, staring at the body of the first thug that had tried to sneak on them.

"What the hell?" Gwaine muttered towards Lancelot, exchanging a look in panic. Where did that man had even come from?"

"And _this_ is what I call a proper entrance," Mersan said to the young warriors as they all nodded as if this was a very important class. Arthur just chuckled under his breath, not turning, leaving his three knights behind him to be baffled in his name.

Merlin could feel his own shoulders loose some of their tension. He was not alone. He had been alone for so long, for so many years, he had almost forgotten he had friends to turn up to. That he had allies. And that even though in his mind he was only Merlin… he was Emrys too, with everything that title carried on.

Merlin patted Arthur's back, hoping the prince would understand without words how relieved he was, Arthur just patted right back.

"Its an honor to see you all again." Merlin said towards them. "I'm grateful for your aid."

"Likewise, Emrys." The youngest chorused before they all ran past him, ready to fight the three unwise and very naïve men who had dared to cross their path this day.

In two minutes the four thugs were being placed against a tree trunk, magically bonded to it by invisible straps courtesy of the greatest Sorcerer to Ever Walk This Earth.

Gwaine, Elyan, and Lancelot had not even moved, everything had happened too fast. Arrows had been thrown; knives had shined with the first rays of the sun. Merlin's eyes had changed colors while Arthur had expertly thrown a rock at Merlin who quickly had used it to knock a man out.

Silence for a few moments as one of the girls with her dark hair in a loose ponytail sighed, clapping her hands clean for dust. It was Shuri. "Can we steal their swords, Tensai? Or that would be too much?"

She was actually serious, Lancelot noticed.

"I'm keeping his arrows," Lyaa said easily as he now carried two buckets of arrows and smiled impishly at Merlin. "This time I made extra sure not to hit you, Emrys."

"Thank you for your consideration, Lyaa." Saimri rolled her eyes as she threw a knife, caught it and soon the knife, _somehow,_ had disappeared.

"Is this… how can—what the hell? How did they _do_ that?" Gwaine finally recovered his voice after seeing such an open display of magic and battle tactics. He looked down at his sword that suddenly felt as if right he was just holding a toy. Lancelot and Elyan were equally disturbed and curious themselves before looking at Arthur for answers.

The prince just sighed, he could understand their shock, and so he gave them his best advice. "Trust me, you learn to live with this." Arthur glanced at Merlin who was talking with the newcomers, filling them in on what they were about to do. Merlin. telling people what to do. As a leader. A commander and a soldier. He smiled proudly a bit fond, even if Arthur does say so himself. "And eventually it grows on you."

* * *

 **A/N:** I know how long this took. Trust me I know, but just sitting to write something just… it never came quite right, finally, I'm happy with this chapter. I really liked how eventually everything flowed together. The fight with Morgana happens next. I thought (AS ALWAYS, GOD DAMN IT) I thought I was going to be able to get that part in here, since it's almost all written out, but the chapter is incredibly long as it is. (AS ALWAYS, UGH).

But I hope I surprised you with the four druid women coming to help (There were too many men warriors, geez, we needed powerful women to help and save the day) and to be honest, I missed them! Mordred did not come, he is still injured, broken arm, remember? But he will show up soon, along with all the druids that did not make it this chapter, I just fell in love with those characters!

Let me know how I did! And also, thank you, so so so so so much for your reviews, is the only thing that keeps me going. We have a few chapters to go, but the story is almost finished, trust me.

Thank you again for reading! I have noticed a lot of people read it but have never commented. Please, if you heart desires, leave a little note at the end, good or bad, or just smiley faces (: I always go back to re-read reviews when I think I just can't finish this story, and I want to finish this badly, we are almost done! We are so close I can't believe it.

For the ones who did review, I cried reading a few, they are just so great. To the one who told me to not give up, explicitly said so. This chapter its kinda thanks to you.

Thank you all! Hope 2018 is treating you well!

See you next chapter!


	48. The Beginning of the End

A/N: Remember when I told you to expect the unexpected? That something HUGE was going to happen (I've been saying it for like 10 chapters now because somehow I always thought I was going to reach this chapter waaaaaay sooner) REMEMBER? Well… from this point forward, nothing will happen as you might expect. Things will get crazy real fast, real soon.

And remember:

This was _planned._

 ** _Everything._**

From the very first chapter.

(:

With that being said, enjoy!

See you at the end! And happy reading!

* * *

The Beginning of the End

 _'_ _Everything that has ever happened in your life, is preparing you for something that is meant to come.' - Unknown_

When Merlin heard about the prophecy that spoke about a fighting against Morgana, he always imagined it would be just that; a fight. Maybe long, maybe brutal, incredibly risky, a deadly fight in which he will have to commit _murder_ , a fight in which just one of them could win. A fight that for as long as he tried, trained, and worked for, he was never going to be truly ready for.

It was a moment he has dreaded his whole life.

And he also knew it was going to come sooner rather than later.

However, he never thought that he would be walking to said battle with Arthur Pendragon by his side.

Never.

In all the visions, nightmares, and prophecies he had come across, Merlin had been alone in this endeavor.

Alone as he had always been for years.

It was incredibly unsettling then, to say the least, to be walking with not only Arthur Pendragon, the future King of Albion, but also with Lancelot, Elyan, and Gwaine, his closest knight friends, and furthermore, with four druids that were by far more talented than he was.

And yet… yet Merlin couldn't _and wouldn't_ feel relief. Because Arthur,—the same man he had sworn to protect and keep out of danger— was now walking directly into it. And Merlin like a fool had allowed it. But now it was too late to back down, backing down would mean to abandon Gwen, would mean to leave Arthur in the darkness and on the sidelines again, it would mean to go back in everything they had worked together. Arthur wouldn't forgive Merlin this time, he was certain.

So Merlin had just resigned to the fact that today, more than ever, he would have to give everything in his power to earn his right to win this battle, he would use his magic to the limits, he would face Morgana without hesitation, he would do everything if that assures him that his friends will all leave the battle unscathed.

"Merlin, everything will be alright. You trained for this, you couldn't be more ready."

Merlin almost jumped in the air when Arthur walked closer to him, whispering the words only for Merlin to hear, Merlin gave him a wildered look, had he been thinking out loud or is Arthur just getting wiser and wiser every day?

Merlin wished for the first option.

"I know," Merlin said, just to say something. "I know."

Arthur nodded once before his eyes went to scan the path again and every inch of space between the trees, aware of every movement, looking for the most minimal sign of trouble or danger as they walked down an unused path of the forest. Merlin could almost feel the tension between Arthur's shoulder blades, the white knuckling grip Arthur had on his sword.

Merlin could hear the respiration of his friends around him, every crunch on earth as they walked, every faltering step against the roots. All the sounds where enhanced in his ears, and every rustle of clothes made his skin tingle with anxiety. He was not used to protecting people in the open like this. When he battled alone, he only had to make sure to make it out alive no matter the odds, but now eight lives hanged around his shoulders and Merlin swore to himself eight lives will make it back to the camp.

However, as unsettling as it felt to be accompanied, it didn't feel wrong, it felt distinctly out of place, yes, now that he had to look out for way more people than he was used to. In addition to the fact that he could use his magic freely now, without hesitation or fear to be found out. So no, being there with his friends didn't feel wrong. However, there was something nagging at his skin, making him feel overwhelmed the further they went into the woods… because there was _something wrong_.

Something that went beyond the fact that in a few more minutes he would be facing Morgana, the dark witch, a woman that had once been his friend. He had come to terms with the fact that the Morgana he knew was no longer the same woman he was about to face, no, it wasn't that. It went beyond that, a feeling that was creeping into his veins, making his magic jump around him.

And every step closer to Morgana's whereabouts just intensified it.

As they all walked in silence, getting nearer and nearer to end of this silent war against Morgana… he just couldn't shake the feeling away, it was not only the nervous tremors, or his adrenaline starting to pump on his veins, or his rather exasperation and at the same time dread to get this fight over with.

No.

It was something he couldn't quite place, something in the air, in his magic, in everything around them that felt wrong.

And apparently, he was the only one perturbed by this, the druids had not said anything to him, and his friends, although tense, didn't act anything out of ordinary.

Maybe he was thinking too much.

The rest of the Knights trailed behind a few steps behind him, weapons ready, eyes focused and alert, covering Merlin and Arthur's back easily. The druids had vanished from view, however, Merlin could feel them, or rather their magic, easily tracking them from their moving spots on the trees as they walked, they would be their eyes in the sky, Mersan had said, if anything looked out of normal she would let them know.

So far, in the few hours they had been walking, they had yet to stop, however, the itching feeling on his skin had not disappeared and he as subtly as he could run his hands up and down his forearms, eyes unfocused for a moment, deep in thought.

Would Morgana be expecting them? Would she have sorcerers as allies? Would Mersan, and his friends that had to magic, survive such a battle? Would Arthur?

He glanced at Arthur then, who was walking just beside him, eyes alert as he inspected the forest for any enemy when Arthur caught him staring, he blinked before he offered a kind smile, probably reading Merlin better than Merlin could.

"Eyes on the path, Merlin." Arthur said kindly in a low voice, "We don't want you to fall now, do we? We can't very well write _that_ in our history book." He gave him a quiet smile before he clapped Merlin's back in quiet reassurance, he left his hand there as they walked side by side. "I still don't know how am I supposed to make people believe that you are not as clumsy as… well, _as you look."_

Merlin scoffed lightly, chuckling before he nodded, eyes turning to gold as he enhanced his magic to go further and further down the path, to at least try and ease his tension. "I still don't know how _am I_ supposed to convince our future reign that you are not the completely _prat_ that… well, that _you are_ , but to be fair, I have faced worse odds."

Arthur, like a miracle, just chuckled under his breath; however, he did roll his eyes. "I'm sure you will think of something, after all, you are the greatest sorcerer on Earth, aren't you?"

Merlin wasn't relieved when Arthur just forgave his banter that easily, he knew Arthur was trying to ease his mind before they entered Morgana's terrain. Also, Arthur being so kind in these last moments meant that yes, yes where they were heading might as well be the end of their kingdom or the start of it.

If Arthur was being this kind, it meant that Arthur knew more than he was letting on, he knew what was at stake. Arthur turned his sword in one hand as movement caught his sight, but it had only been a rabbit making its quick escape away from the knights.

Merlin played with the hem of his shirt and wished he had a sword or at least _knew_ how to properly use one, just to do something with his hands.

Arthur patted Merlin's back once again, signaling the end of the conversation, but Merlin didn't move away from Arthur's hand, and Arthur didn't lower it from his shoulder for a while.

They didn't say anything, but they were both scared.

Arthur _knew_ there was a prophecy that said that Morgana was the witch that could kill his friend. Arthur had seen it happen in the druid camp, the vision too real and still fresh in his mind, he had seen how Merlin's body had collapsed to the ground, impaled with a Lance… dying just a few feet away from him.

Merlin _could die._ And Arthur wasn't ready to let that happen.

Merlin _knew_ there was a prophecy that said Arthur would die by Morgana's hand if he dares cross paths with her, he also knew that the chances of them both leaving unscarred and alive were slim, and a part of him still couldn't believe he had not been brave enough yesterday to come and face his faith alone. That he had allowed Arthur to convince him to come along with him. To be such a fool and let himself hope that prophecies can be broken.

Because Arthur _could die_ and Merlin had spent his whole life trying to prevent it. He wasn't ready to let it happen.

The prince and the sorcerer were not scared… they were terrified.

"I still can't believe we are going against Morgana," Gwaine said in a whisper behind them, breaking the prince and the sorcerer's thoughts. "I can't believe we used to know her, she used to live in the castle, and she used to be Gwen's friend, and she… well, now she wants to kill us."

"Gwaine…" Lancelot reprimanded him softly as he looked at Arthur's back with meaning. Gwaine shrugged.

"Just thought it was worth mentioning."

"The Morgana you knew it's no more the Morgan we are facing," Elyan said firmly, Gwaine making a troubled face seeing the almost wicked and angry look on Elyan's eyes. "Keep that in mind."

Gwaine and Lancelot didn't say anything else, a few yards ahead of them Merlin glanced at Arthur as they walked side by side, Merlin had been able to hear it thanks to his enhanced hearing, and if Arthur had heard the conversation he had yet to comment on it.

"Arthur…"

"Yes?" Arthur said, glancing back for a second, inspecting Merlin's face when Merlin just stayed quiet. "What is it? Are you alright?"

Merlin nodded shakily, letting out a puff of air. Arthur should not worry about Merlin, Merlin was the only one of them with magic, Arthur should be worried about himself and their friends, at least the druids were magically trained, and Mersan, even without magic, was a remarkable opponent to fight.

"Will _you_ be alright, Arthur? This will be your first fight against magic in a real battlefield, and well, this is Morgana we are talking about… she was your sister and now… now I'm going to kill her." Merlin needed to say it out loud, for both of them. "I'm going to kill her."

Arthur clapped Merlin's back one last time before swinging his sword in a practiced motion, both hands on his weapon and eyes focused and set firmly ahead of him as the soldier he was, as if he was about to face any other common enemy and not a witch that for months had killed and killed dozens of his knights. A witch that had turned his uncle against him, a witch that had made his people suffer for years, a woman that wanted to see him dead, and someone who had taken away his father from him.

Arthur will only see her death as the end of a lot of suffering.

"The Morgana I knew died a long time ago, my friend," Arthur said with sadness but honestly. He saw the slightly hesitant flicker of movement on Merlin's face and Arthur placed a firm hand on his shoulder, eyes holding Merlin's blue eyes to make his point across. "Do not let your emotions cloud your intentions, Merlin. If you find yourself hesitant on my behalf, please don't, and if you find yourself hesitating because your feelings get the best of you, refrain yourself, because were you hesitate she will not."

Merlin just nodded before his shoulders swaged, in relief or in guilt he didn't know, after all, he was going to kill someone today, and it wasn't that he had not done it before, but this time it was premeditated. It felt as if the entire universe had been placed on his shoulders for way too long.

"I think, at this point, asking anything else from you is rather selfish, Merlin," Arthur added with a long-suffering sigh after a moment as they began walking down a slightly inclined hill, the knights had stayed a few yards behind, noticing that the friends were probably having a few last words before they reached Morgana. "And as much as I would never change who you are, I beg you, yes—don't look so stupidly alarmed, I know what begging means—I _request,_ that you put your heart in a metal cage and toss the key for a few moments." He said gravely, as if it pained him to say it out loud. "Do you understand, Merlin?"

It was imperative, Arthur thought, that Merlin understood what he was trying to say. Merlin glanced back at him and Arthur kept his stare firm, they stopped walking for a few seconds, Merlin grasping what Arthur was saying with blue huge eyes.

"I don't want to lose you just because you have a good heart, Merlin." Arthur finally confessed, walking down the last steps to be at level with him.

Merlin nodded once again, unable to speak.

Arthur just sighed very tiredly, as if he had grown older in that moment, it was incredibly selfish and cruel to be asking Merlin to stop feeling like he did, and to stop his good heart from interfering when Arthur knew it had been that same good heart that had saved him in several occasions, however, being good-hearted today was not going to keep Merlin alive.

"I understand." Merlin said feebly and Arthur nodded relieved.

They began walking again after a few second, above them, in the trees, Merlin kept a silent track of the magical signals that moved along with them. "I'm just sorry it has to be you, Merlin. For once I really wish I knew magic, right now as it is… I don't know how useful I will be. Or how much can I really help you."

Merlin grinned with some relief as he pushed Arthur with his shoulder. "Stay out of trouble, Arthur, and I will call it a miracle."

"Arthur, out of trouble?" Gwaine said, and the friends looked over their shoulders, he had reached them and they had not even noticed. "I think you are tampering too much with your luck, Merlin."

"I can always dream," Merlin shrugged, allowing Gwaine in the conversation while Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I don't think is Arthur who should we worry about," Lancelot said helpfully from a few steps to their right, glancing gravelly at Gwaine, who looked personally offended.

He looked in the middle of a retort when Elyan cut them short.

"We are almost there," Elyan whispered then and everybody tensed.

Quietly, in order, and without having to be told, the other knights stepped closer to Merlin, eyes searching the forest in all directions, ready for anything to come and attack them, it was Merlin though, who after a few moments found himself suddenly stopping, all the knights following through as their eyes darted around quickly, ears straining for any kind of sound as they made a small circle, above them in the trees the druids had stopped too, now that Arthur knew where to look he could catch the sight of a robe in the wind, or a streak of blue eyes, or a sudden movement of arrows and quivers.

Everyone was tense, ready to jump into action as they eyes scanned the forest for any enemy, looking for whatever source of magic or movement that had made Merlin stop for the first time in hours.

"Merlin?" Lancelot asked quietly but he got no answer.

For a moment no one moved down the unused path of the forest, the trees had begun to grow thicker and closer together at this point, the light filtered not as easily through the leaves, only the breeze of the wind moved and yet…

Lancelot looked at Merlin, trying to see what Merlin had sensed, only to find Merlin scratching at his elbow absently, golden eyes focused ahead, in a rather contemplative way…

"Oh," Lancelot said stupidly.

"Oh, what?" Gwaine whispered, nerves on edge as he looked at Merlin too after a second of realization that no, nothing was going to jump at him and kill him.

Arthur was the last one to understand as he smiled to himself, shaking his head but knowing the feeling too well to say anything. With a movement of his hands he ordered his knight to be still and allowed Merlin a few minutes to himself.

Merlin had not stopped out of sensing danger, he had stopped because he was mentally preparing himself.

All the knights loosened their stances but they stared ahead too, as if feeling the dark calm before the storm, and all of them lost themselves in their thoughts for a few seconds.

Gwaine thought he was really out if his deep here, magic, he was going into a magical battle untrained, his only relief is that at least he wouldn't be alone, and yet he was itching to see what lays a few yards and down the hill that they were walking now. He swung his sword expertly to relieve some of the tension. Well, to hell with it, he had managed to keep himself alive for years, hadn't he? But his eyes drifted towards the tense shift of Merlin's shoulders, well, he didn't know if they were going to be powerful enough to defeat Morgana, but he was going to do everything in his power to make sure to keep Merlin alive too.

Lancelot, on the other hand, was thinking of the promise he had made to Merlin just before departing Camelot, when Merlin had taken him apart for a few minutes to talk with him. Now staring at Arthur and Merlin side by side he didn't know if he could keep that promise. If the worse came to happen Lancelot had to keep Arthur safe. Merlin had made him swore over his life that if they were outnumbered, or if Merlin died, or if it was clear that they were losing…. Lancelot will take Arthur away, no matter what.

 _"_ _Arthur cannot die, one way or the other he needs to rule, he needs to become king, no matter what happens today. So promise me. Even if he hates you, Lancelot, you need to keep Arthur safe."Merlin had practically begged. "Promise me."_

Lancelot had assured Merlin that he would keep an eye on Arthur, but Lancelot was scared that if having to choose he wouldn't be brave enough to abandon Merlin, his friend, to die alone. But no, he couldn't and he wouldn't allow himself to think like that, Merlin was the strongest person he knew, and if there was someone who could put an end to Morgana, it was him.

Lancelot only prayed that he wouldn't have to choose.

Merlin for his part just stared ahead, almost in a trance, he had sensed _something_ for a few minutes now, but the closer they had walked, the stronger the _… dark feeling_ , per say, had tingled in the air, crawling at Merlin's magic, making him run his hand up and down his left arm trying to get rid of the feeling.

His mind tunneled at the sight of the suddenly dark and eerie lonely path he would have to walk on, terrified of what he would find on the other end.

This was it.

This was really it.

Merlin took a deep breath and slowly let it go.

No one moved. And for once no one pressed him forward. He wasn't the only one immersed in his thoughts, he thought, as he half turned to meet the stares of his friends, he could feel all his friends tense figures, their eyes lost for a moment, but when they caught his stare they seemed to shake awake . Lancelot smiled proudly and knowingly. Gwaine scoffed with a grin, a hand on his hip, hair swayed in the wind, the human emotion of ease. Elyan just offered a kind but shy smile.

Merlin turned towards Arthur, who had been patiently waiting for Merlin to move, and he never expected Arthur to be standing beside him, quietly waiting for the first time in years, for the first time _ever_ for Merlin to move first so Arthur could follow.

Arthur was going to follow him to battle. Arthur, the prince and right heir to the throne was going to follow him to a battle he had no part of. Just because he was Merlin's friend.

So no. Merlin had never envisioned this, but maybe… maybe destinies were changing, maybe faith, prophecies, and visions, changed the day he decided to tell Arthur of his magic. Maybe that day he had started a new circle of beginnings.

Merlin latched onto that thought.

"I uh… I want to say something." Merlin said as he turned once again, giving his back towards his friend while his eyes focused on the path ahead. Arthur always managed to say some brave words before a battle, something that their knights and warriors could remember as they walked towards either their deaths or a new sunrise. Merlin, being at the front, didn't turn to see them but he could feel them staring. Arthur gave him a reassuring nod when Merlin glanced at him. Merlin gulped. "Arthur, if I die, I just want you to know… " He took another deep breath. "I just want you to know that I cheated on that first fight when I met you in Camelot."

Silence… thick as honey and then:

 _"_ _What?"_

"Our first fight, where we went around Camelot in a chase? I used magic and made you trip to win. Several times, actually." Merlin babbled as he looked at Arthur, a shy grin firm in place. "In front of half of Camelot."

Silence.

"Sorry, just thought you should know." Merlin shrugged.

Silence for a long time and then Gwaine huffed behind him, a quiet laugh that broke into a loud one. "You are not _even sorry_ , Merlin."

"Leave it to Merlin to give an inspirational speech." Elyan chuckled from Gwaine's other side.

"I didn't know this story." Lancelot said perplexed before he glanced at Merlin. "I can't believe you used your magic in front of that many people."

"Am I the only that thinks we are pretty blind around Camelot, or that is just me?" Gwaine asked as he lowered his sword for a moment.

" _I knew_ you couldn't be that good." Arthur said outraged as he pointed at Merlin with the sword, however, his grin was in place. "I just knew it."

"And yet you mopped for weeks." Merlin grinned and like that the bubble of tension broke for a few seconds. Merlin relished in the moment, shrugs and chuckles going around for a few seconds before Merlin took another deep breath, his friends stared back at him again and he turned once more towards the path.

He could feel their eyes on his back, and this time they all knew he was serious, he steadied himself.

"But I'm glad. I'm glad I cheated with my magic that day because I met the Arthur from five years ago thanks to it; he was prat, and he was stubborn, and he was obnoxious beyond belief ("wow, thank you, Merlin" Arthur deadpanned, not seeing where this was going), and for a few months I refused to believe I was destined to help such an arrogant person." He turned halfway, meeting his friends' stares before his sight fell on Arthur. "But thanks to all that I got to know the Arthur standing here now. I was right, saving you that day from that witch years ago was worth it, seeing the person you are now, being able to call you my friend? Well, I never regretted it." He smiled at Arthur then and gave a small shrug, trying to convey everything he was feeling at the moment, gratitude, and friendship, and relief. "Prophecy or not, I will never regret it."

Arthur just nodded, touched by his words but kept a quiet smile, he was not good with words as Merlin was, but he was sure Merlin would understand. "I'm glad too, Merlin."

There was silence for a moment before Merlin nodded, sniffling a little.

"Well, that was good speech," Gwaine said with a grin as he raised a lazy hand. "And even though I'm no sorcerer I just want to say that even if there's no prophecy about me—that we know about, who knows?— I'm also glad Merlin took a chance on me all those years ago."

"We all are." Lancelot said after a moment staring at both his friends with knowable eyes, everyone turned towards Lancelot. "After all, It was your Merlin who eventually led each and all of us here. Arthur might be the prince we swore to protect, but it was you, in the end, who managed this."

Gwaine and Elyan didn't bother to correct him and Arthur grinned.

"I always knew you three were more loyal to Merlin than the crown," Arthur said with an easy shrug.

"But I do have a question though," Elyan said quietly, "If Merlin is destined to kill Morgana… why are we so on edge? Can a prophecy break?"

At this, the knights turned towards Merlin, while Arthur just crossed his arms.

Merlin hummed as he tilted his head. "Prophecies are almost always right, but… lately, prophecies have not been working the way I'm used to perceiving them … they are a path to follow for me, most of the time at least, but just by the fact that you all are here changed the entire prophecy. I was destined to come alone today… by having you here we changed the future, maybe we are about to make a new one." Merlin shrugged, an impish smile on his face as he looked at Arthur before shrugging. "Maybe prophecies can be broken, we will find out."

Arthur muttered under his breath something along the lines of: of course we are going to find out, prophecies can't be right all the time for god's sake.

Elyan seemed deep in thought after that.

"Well for once I say we should just stop worrying too much and trust the universe knows what its doing then," Lancelot finished with a smile and Merlin just nodded. "If we made it this far, I don't think we made it to lose, maybe it was all our destinies to be here today."

Gwaine sighed contentedly before he glanced at Lancelot with narrowed eyes. "Wait, you are saying we might be part of a prophecy too? That everything we have done so far was leading us here?"

Lancelot shrugged, he had thought about it a lot the last few months. "I believe that we are all connected; Arthur, Merlin, you, Elyan, me… even the druids, we are all part of decisions that eventually led us here. Maybe Merlin was destined to find us, maybe he didn't, but something brought us together, here, right now, maybe there's a greater part for all of us. I refused to believe otherwise."

"Because of Arthur?" Elyan asked. "Because is his destiny to be king one day?"

"No." Arthur said as he gave a long sigh before he glanced at Merlin with a smile. "Because of Merlin."

Strange as it seems… it has never been _him_ the most important person in this prophecy, without Merlin they would all be dead, Arthur would never have made it out alive from his first magical encounter, and he knew that. Merlin had been the person he had made all of this happened, Arthur, in the big scheme of things, had just been a part of Merlin's greatest destiny.

"We are here because of Merlin."

Unable to stare at the kind eyes of his friends anymore Merlin controlled his voice as he looked ahead once again, firm and set on not shedding a single tear, not now. This is what he had always wanted, friends to have his back, to support him, to be able to be himself without fear of being rejected, although now that it was here he didn't know what to do with it. He took another breath, shoulders set, when he turned back the atmosphere seemed to vibrate, the little bubble of calmness faded with a swipe of the wind, his friends stared amazed at the golden sparking in his eyes as he stared at the four of them.

The young men joking and talking and conversing died, only soldiers and warriors remained. Swords firm, eyes cold set.

Merlin still could feel the _wrongness_ crawling on his skin, but maybe, just maybe, it signaled that this was the change they had all been seeking for.

And whatever happened after today,well it would be the start of a new realm.

Without even aware he did it, Merlin reached towards Arthur's mind with his magic. Arthur's shoulder jumped slightly, but he knew how Merlin's mind felt by now, as weird as that thought was, so Arthur realized quickly that Merlin was trying to communicate with him, Arthur allowed the intrusion after a moment of hesitation. Hearing Merlin inside his mind was something he was never going to get used to.

 _Thank you for coming with me._

Arthur could feel the gratitude of Merlin filtering through their bond as his friend stared at him with a smile. Arthur just nodded, baffled and floored at the intensity in which Merlin spoke a second later, something mixed with amusement.

 _And Arthur? Do me a favor and don't die today._

And the words might not be much, but Arthur could feel the gripping and flaring feelings of Merlin, how scared he was at the moment, how hesitating he was even now of allowing him to go with him, and how fervently he hoped that Arthur, even if Merlin does not make it, could live to see another day.

"I promise if you promise, Merlin," Arthur said out loud, stubbornly not letting Merlin think for a moment that the mere idea of Merlin dying was a valid alternative. And although the other knights couldn't understand what had just happened Merlin gave a watery smile, although a bit jarring with his golden eyes at the moment.

 _You_ _forbade me to die, you prat._

Arthur blinked before he snorted, letting a small chuckle leave him before he nodded, he had forgotten he had actually said that out loud a few days ago.

Gwaine exchanged a look with Lancelot who just shrugged, but marveled nonetheless at the sight, he had never thought he would see Arthur and Merlin like this, and now he was there to witness it, it was truly a historic day. From above the trees, Lancelot spotted the sight of Mersan who was watching the exchange with curious and keen eyes.

Merlin kept the connection with Arthur for a few more seconds before he kindly and slowly retreated back into his mind where he could concentrate. Feeling the magic running through his veins, feeling it in his fingertips, ready to be used, he turned to face the path one final time.

For once not scared to look behind his back to know what was coming, because he had four brothers looking up for him, reminding him he was not alone.

He was not alone for the first time _in years._

And maybe… _just this time…_ it wasn't a bad thing.

Merlin raised his voice so it carried to the trees, back straighter than it had been a few moments ago, shoulder set as the leaves murmured in the wind.

"For Albion. For new destinies. And for more days to come."

"For Albion."

And with those final words, they walked firmly and with purpose inside the forest.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I still can't believe they didn't take me with them." The boy said for the untempt time and the woman listening to his troubles smiled against her will as she shook her head.

"Mordred, your ankle _is broken."_ Arya, replied sternly but kindly, arms crossed where she stood at the entrance of Linorien's tent, enjoying the quiet breeze of the early morning, letting some fresh air replace the stagnant air inside Linorien's workplace. "A good warrior knows when he will be reliable and when he will be a weight on their team. Right now you are in no shape whatsoever to go to such a dangerous mission."

Mordred murmured something under his breath.

Arya got the feeling he wasn't quite agreeing with her.

"Besides, after what happened with Emrys, I thought you wouldn't want to… _engage_ so soon with either Arthur, _or him_." Arya said tentatively, watching every movement on Mordred's face to read him better. But Mordred just sighed where he sat in his cot and shook his head, he took a few minutes to reply but when he did he sounded as if he was explaining something very complex to Arya, like if Arya should know this better than he did.

"I was fighting with Arthur. _Sword in hand,_ Arya _."_

Arya just raised a brow, unimpressed. "Is that supposed to be telling me something?"

"You have not known them for long, and neither have I, to be completely honest. I met them years ago, but even then it as obvious that Emry's magic just… reacts." Mordred tried to explain. "It's… his magic is just different than ours. Didn't you feel it, when you met him?"

"I did." And she had. There was something just very unique in the way Emrys' magic had lingered on her tent, or how it reacted towards Arthur—like it was embracing him too— or how it was generally felt. Not many sorcerers could feel other's people magic, but Iseldir had taught her from a young age and now 'seeing', which was more like _feeling_ somebody else's magic, was second nature to her.

Sensing Emrys' magic had been captivating.

There had not been an ounce of evil in any particle she came across. Emry's magic just wasn't like the rest of types of magic and that is why he was so special. It was alive, per say, in a very strange way. Never dormant, like Arya's was, or on the surface, like Mordred's. It surrounded him, always ready to spark to life, always moving around him.

Furthermore, he had more magic in an inch of his body than ten of her best sorcerers put together.

He was so powerful it was no wonder books, prophecies, and endless stories had been written about him. Arya herself had been caught by surprise.

"So it's not a real mystery then, to see why Emry's magic reacted." Mordred said unware of what Arya was thinking.

Arya raised her brows at the chosen word Mordred has used twice now. _"React?"_

Because magic _does not_ react. Arya knew this. Her _ronins_ knew this. Magic does not go and do as it wishes unless it was beckoned. How the magic would react, twist, and obey, depended on the sorcerer, or a vessel, or an artifact, but magic does not react on its own free will.

Mordred shrugged as if Arya was missing the entire point, after a moment he began inspecting his wounds on his torso. "If Arthur is in danger, Emrys will be two steps behind. Always. I guess Emrys' powers just jumped into action." Arya furrowed her brows and he continued stubbornly. "I have seen it happen before."

Arya wasn't convinced in the slightest, magic does not react, but her keen eyes observed Mordred for a long time, something in her heart-tugging heavily. She sighed and began to push the curtains of the tent to the sides to clasp them secure to allow some light inside, just to do something with her shaky hands.

Magic does not react, it doesn't matter that it had been Emrys' magic or not, it just doesn't happen. And Arya knew, better than anyone else on this camp, why Emrys, at seeing Mordred with a sword pointing at Arthur, had attacked. She would be a fool if she had not known, she was the high priestess, after all, she knew everything that had yet to pass and everything that will come.

Because she _knew,_ but she hoped, _fervently,_ that the darkest prophecy she had come across, the one that speaks of Morgana and Mordred joined in a truce will never come to happen.

Oh, the lengths she had gone to avoid that future were admirable. That's why she always had an eye on Mordred, that's why she had surrounded him with friends, good teachers, and his own purpose in this camp.

And that's why exactly she had been so enraged to know Emrys, _of all people_ , had injured him.

Does he not know what turning Mordred evil could do? What Mordred will become if he turns his back on them and goes to Morgana? Does he has any idea?!

Iseldir had told her prophecies like Mordred's could not be broken, just like Emry's destiny, it was set on stone. But seeing him then; sitting in his cot, twisting his face in annoyance as he cleaned his wound, she wanted to believe that some prophecies could break given the circumstances.

And the first step she was taking into that direction was never allowing Mordred and Morgana to meet, even if she spent her entire life watching over his back. Her hand shook violently and she took a steady breath, trying to calm her heart because _she knew,_ she knew Emrys' magic had not just _reacted_ , she knew he had been afraid, incredibly so, just like she always was, but for the rest and peace on Mordred's soul and heart, she allowed him to believe it for now.

"He came to apologize, you know?" Mordred said quietly, looking down at his bandages across his ribs to inspect them before making a face and looking back at Arya, hand gingerly tapping his injury. "Before he left, he came to apologize."

"Did he now?" Arya said quietly before turning back to meet his keen stare. "It was the least he could do, after everything they did: lie about Uther, attack you, lie about who they were and what were they doing here, an apology was the least I expected from Emrys."

They were in silence for a few moments as Mordred worked on applying different herbs to his bruised side while Arya watched, after a few more second Mordred glanced at Arya before going back to work. "You are worried."

Arya took a deep breath before she returned to meet his keen stare, Mordred had always, always been more intelligent than he let on.

"A good leader is always worried."

"You are worried about Mersan and the rest?"

Arya sighed in defeat as she finally allowed herself to walk towards Mordred, she was always very strict that her ronins should be able to attend to their injuries themselves, after all, they couldn't be always confident that they wouldn't find themselves alone someday, but in the end she thought it wouldn't hurt if she helped Mordred with the last part of the process, bandaging him once again.

"Im worried about you, right now," Arya confessed, wrapping the white bandages around his torso firmly even if Mordred grunted a bit, once she was done she ruffled his hair as she stood up, walking to the entrance of the tent. "Do not leave until Linorien comes back, you are off duty until Linorien says otherwise. I will try and see how our dragon lord…. Or dragon _lady_ is doing today. Aithusa has been such a keen and intelligent dragon so far. I will have to contact Emrys soon so he can teach Eliane in the future."

Mordred nodded as he grumbled, laying back on his cot with a huff. "I will die of boredom at this rate."

"You will be fine, little one," Arya chuckled at the look that Mordred threw her, knowing full well how much Mordred despised being called nicknames, after a final glance at him she turned to walk out the tent.

"Arya?"

Arya stopped at the entrance and turned to face Mordred waiting patiently for him to speak. Mordred raised himself on his elbows to stare at her, he seemed quite anxious about something.

"What is it? If you are going to ask me for permission to let you oversee training today that will be a no, and if you—"

"No, no, it's just…" Mordred bit his lip before he sighed. "Forget it, it's stupid."

Arya crossed her arms and when Mordred just rolled his eyes and laid back on the cot Arya decided she had been nice enough for the day.

Without giving Mordred a chance to deny her, she made a path of magic between them so their minds could connect.

Mordred seemed incredibly affronted by this.

"Arya!"

 _'_ _Just tell me what you are thinking and I will leave, nothing is ever too stupid to ask Ronin Mordred, you should know this.'_

Arya could feel his hesitation but after a few seconds he finally gave up.

 _'_ _I have been feeling it for a few days but… today if anything it just increased.'_

Arya kept quiet and masked both her thoughts and face into a calming wave of reassurance when in reality, she was shocked that Mordred was telling her what she thought he was telling her. She thought she had been the only one to know.

 _'_ _What do you mean?'_

 _'_ _I mean…'_ Mordred sat more firmly in the cot to look at Arya. ' _There's… something in the air, can't you feel it? It feels…. It feels as if something dark has permeated the air.'_ Mordred locked eyes with Arya. ' _It feels wrong.'_

Arya blinked, too shocked to move from her spot, and it took her a few more seconds to finally give Mordred a quiet smile.

 _'_ _A spell went wrong a few days ago in the forest'._ Arya lied, she was very aware of this, but at the moment she couldn't face the scared feeling she could feel through the bond with Mordred. ' _Nothing to worry about, you have not been the first one to comment on this rest assured, the feeling will go away in a few days, don't worry. I'm glad you told me about this.'_

Mordred seemed to relax, but he was doubtful. "A spell went wrong?" He said out loud.

Arya smiled as she retreated from Mordred's mind. "That's a story for another day, now _please,_ get some rest, I will visit before the day ends." Still seeing the doubtful face of her ronin she waved a hand. "And don't worry too much, I know this lingering magic makes your own magic uncomfortable but try to ignore it. And if you are really bored there's always a book of the }'¿History of Magic' in Linorien's tent you keep you entertained!"

Mordred grumbled as he went back to lay in the cot and Arya did exit the tent this time after one final glance at her youngest sorcerer, she closed the curtains of the tent as she stepped out, a grim look on her face as she began walking away, deep in her thoughts, only Iseldir had been magically strong enough to realize that something had been going on for a few days, Arya, being the high priestess had of course noticed.

However, she didn't think it was a mere coincidence that Mordred could feel it too.

As Mordred has said, something dark, just…. _unknown_ had been filtering in her magic, it had been strong a few days before Merlin had reached her camp and then it has disappeared completely, like a rainy day, it had covered her entire camp, just for the feeling to fade away after a few hours, she had looked for the witch or sorcerer who had done this, she was certain that it was a side effect of a spell gone wrong, however, today that feeling had resurfaced, and so far no one had come to her to explain this, no one seemed injured after it either.

Such a spell would have left whoever that had tried it empty, per say, from energy and magic, on the verge of death, but no one seemed out of ordinary and so she had let it slide, thinking it had been something in her magic, attributing it to the fact that now a dragon lived among them, maybe the magic of the dragon was tampering with hers? However, something stagnant had added to the air today, making her skin itch, and suddenly she knew this was not a dragon's magical doing, or something going wrong in her camp.

It went beyond that.

Her eyes traveled up to the sky, it was a sunny day, but a storm was brewing in the mountains maybe it would catch up to them later in the afternoon. The feeling crawled at her magic, and the air around her felt stiff, even in the open.

Iseldir had told her fates and destinies were changing all over the realm, maybe this was just another indication that whatever both Arthur and Emrys were doing was meddling dangerously with prophecies as old as human-kind.

Resisting the urge to scratch her arms and legs she walked with purpose towards the training fields, quickly shaking her head from those thoughts, no use to overthink today, she will talk to Arthur and Emrys tomorrow, because she, unlike the rest, fully expected Emrys to win this battle against the dark witch, and fully expected Mersan to be qualified enough to bring her three ronins back unscathed.

Or so she told herself, because before getting ready to start the day, she had lighted up a magical and ancestral candle in her tent, only used in the most precarious of situations. It means light in a dark time, it means a fresh new beginning and new hopes.

It was only used when druids changed locations, as a way to bless the new land they were going to take as a home, to avoid evil spirits, and welcome the good vibes of nature and magic. It was also lighted when something dire happened around the camp; or if someone was awfully ill, missing, or dying.

And Arya had found herself giving a little prayer as she lad lighted it up that morning, wishing for Emrys, Arthur, and all her people to be safe during this war.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur and Merlin peeked from around the tree they had taken refuge behind, there in the middle of a small clear was a hut built around a huge tree, it's impressive trunk making its way seamlessly into the hut, if it wasn't such a dire moment Arthur would have appreciated such an intriguing house design, half carved and molded around the tree, as if the tree was part of it from the very beginning. The hut itself was made from the worn-out hood and boulders, while hardened thatch mixed with wood for a ceiling.

Beside the hut in the clear, there was nothing else.

For the outsider, it may look like any hut, in the middle of nowhere yes, surrounded by nothing but the forest, probably, and maybe just a bit eccentric with the tree on one side of it, but a hut nonetheless.

It looked almost harmless.

Almost.

The door was slightly ajar, just barely, as if waiting for someone to open it. The windows were firmly closed though, and from the chimney the thinnest line of gray clouds was floating up into the air, however, they were not as dense and dark as they should have been if the fire had been still alive and roaring. But, at the looks of it, it seemed as if the fire had long died now, maybe for several hours.

What was concerning was not the hut itself, that at least was to be expected, but besides the rotten house in the clear…there was nothing else.

And that was what worried Arthur.

No one was outside, no other sorcerers, no army, and no Morgana for that matter. There was no sound. No movement. Nothing.

Even the wind was soundless, the leaves of the trees were almost unmovable.

It was so silent Arthur could hear his heart beating against his chest, it was unsettling and incredibly unnerving to find himself surrounded by such quiet.

Arthur could feel his adrenaline kicking in his veins as his hands rested heavily over his sword in preparation for the battle, it would never be as good as the sword that was yet to be pulled out form the sword in the stone in Camelot, however, it was the second best he had, and even if he could not see or sense any difference in it as it had been yesterday, he knew it was magically protected now, thanks to Merlin, who had gone through the trouble to protect all their armors and weapons back in Camelot. Merlin told them his magic would keep his swords and shields strong enough to keep them safe from a direct attack, however, a battle was a battle.

A direct blow, a miscalculated step, a one-second mistake...

"Merlin," Arthur whispered, refusing to overthink and just focus on the problem in sight. The sorcerer's eyes that were shining gold didn't give away anything, but Merlin had a troubled face. "What do you think?"

Arthur glanced at him before his eyes scanned the clear and the forest beyond for any sign of confrontation, every second that ticked by was another second Arthur got even more restless. Something, _anything,_ should've happened by now. Gwaine and Elyan were a few yards to their right, also assessing the situation, both quiet as they hid behind a bush, the both of them gave him a silent signal.

Nothing on their end.

Arthur nodded and his eyes kept trailing the woods. Lancelot and Mersan had rounded the hut from the other side, and even from afar Lancelot signaled Arthur that there was nothing from that side either.

Lancelot and Arthur shared an anxious glance from across the field. This was not right. He didn't know how or why, but the quietness and eerily silence was not a good sign, battles were always loud, and there was always some give away, some soldier that was not quiet enough to stay in cover, some pretentious warrior that fired their arrows to soon, or some other who yelled in a battle cry a second too son giving away their position.

But right now, silence reigned.

Arthur heard the whispers of leaves above his head, and if he hadn't known the young druid warriors were hidden in the trees, he would've thought it was the wind. The young druids, just like the rest of his knights, had been quiet too, but he supposes that if they had not moved yet it meant nothing was out there to harm them.

Arthur didn't like the look of this… it felt _wrong_. His senses alerting him about something he couldn't quite yet grasp. It felt like—

Suddenly a shadow dropped beside him and Arthur stumbled back alarmed, swinging his sword blindly, heart stammering against his ribcage painfully but it was only Shuri who had managed to land expertly out of his sword reach. Probably she had seen this happening.

And she deemed it worth it to scare Arthur like that.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Arthur whispered, a hand to his chest as he glared at her before he kneeled behind the tree, Merlin just glanced for a moment, making sure Arthur had not gotten a heart attack, before he looked back at the hut, eyes focused.

"Sorry, my king." Shuri smiled in a quiet apology, she kneeled beside him too so they could continue their stare at the hut. "Nothing from above, the place feels rather empty, magically speaking, there are no enemies hidden in the woods, nor magical traps in the field, I doubled checked."

Arthur had a calm face, as always, but inside he felt something tugging at his stomach.

"Are you certain?"

Shuri nodded calmly as she glanced at Merlin, whose eyes kept staring at the hut as if he was trying to solve a very complicated puzzle. "If the great witch is here… she's inside."

Arthur just nodded, thinking for a moment as his eyes darted towards the entrance of the hut again. Was Morgana unprotected? If she was, _why?_ This was not like her. She was always prepared, always ready for any outcome, and if he knew something about her was that she was never alone. Morgana had allies, enemies that wanted to see Arthur and his crown fall.

So why had Morgana let the path towards her so dangerously unprotected? Arthur didn't know what to do with this information. Was Morgana expecting them? Most likely, she had Gwen with her, she knew they would come.

He had been certain of this.

Was she so sure of herself, her powers, and the chance that she could win that she didn't even bother with a plan? To even try and make this hard for them?

Even if the place was quiet Arthur's mind was loud. A feeling unknown to him crawling down his back.

"Shuri, can you sense… or tell us if you have a vision of the next few minutes?" Arthur asked, calm and focused as the soldier he was. "Knowing what will happen can give us a sense of what to expected and how to overcome this battle."

Shuri sighed tiredly as if she had thought of this too. "I don't see visions, Arthur, I just see glimpses of the very, _very_ near future, a few minutes as it best. They don't always come in time, I'm afraid. And they do not come to me out by power of will. I don't decide to have them, they just do."

"I see."

"They are stronger when the actions of the humans around me are clear though." Shuri tried to explain herself better, her blue eyes alert as she stared around the field, assessing his knights. "Right now all of you are hesitating on what to do next, no one is sure what is to come or how to act. The path to the future has yet to be decided." Shuri explained easily as her blue eyes lingered on the hut one last time before she turned towards Arthur with a serious face. "I'm afraid to say the battle will start before I have any voice in the matter."

Arthur nodded, he knew Shuri could only glimpse five minutes into the future, but he had hoped that those five minutes would be enough to give them some advantage, a few seconds of foreknowledge in a fight was precious, let alone minutes, it could be the tipping point between dying or living.

He fought the feeling of disappointment that settled on his stomach, even with a druid woman that could see the future luck was still eluding him.

"I understand."

"If we see anything remotely out of ordinary I'll come back down." Shuri said gently before she expertly climbed the tree in a few scarce seconds, before he knew it she was out of sight again, expertly hiding in the shadows of the trees and their leaves. Arthur nodded to himself before rising again, pressing his side towards the tree.

"You heard her?" Arthur whispered and Merlin just nodded.

"I did." Merlin said quietly.

Arthur was quiet for a few more moments, now facing the forest as Merlin faced the hut, standing side by side, shoulders brushing reassuring the other he was there.

"Merlin, what do you think?" Arthur asked again, voice low but firm.

"Can't you feel it?" Merlin said almost in a daze, but disgust was heard in his voice.

Arthur glanced at Merlin. "Feel what?"

"The… _the air."_ Merlin's nose almost scrunched up, words avoiding him to explain further.

If Gwen's home had felt like Morgana had been there, leaving traces of her magic, this place felt like she had _lived_ in it. For years. Her magic was all over the place, and for a moment, just the strong trail of her power had clouded his mind, he had almost been knocked over in panic with the feeling of her magic crawling around the trees, the rocks, the ground under his feet, every leaf, every pebble, everything he touched was filled with it.

It felt like an explosion, in a way to be best described. As if something had rained and covered everything in a dark invisible mud. The air felt tense with the lingering magic of Morgana.

The feeling of wrongness had intensified so much the closer they had gotten to the hut, that for a few traumatic seconds, Merlin had thought they had walked right into a trap despite his alarming spells and his keen eyes, he had thought this magic would somehow turn against them and so Merlin's magic had gone erratic under his skin, almost forcefully permeating the air around him and acting to their own accord so Merlin could breathe. It took a few moments, but once he managed to overcome the feeling, he could focus as his friends took their positions around the clear, all of them, even the druids, apparently not aware of this, so his mind came to a quick conclusion.

The first, that the magic in the air wasn't a spell, or an hex, what he felt at the moment he supposes would be likely to what Morgana would feel if she ever steps into his room in Gaius's chambers, or his clear in Ealdor; where he had not only lived but practiced several spells .What he felt, he knew now— once he could get his heart stop beating loudly—was the lingering magic of a spell.

Only strong beings of magic can feel the magic of other sorcerers or witches in the air, if your spells or hex was strong enough, you leave a trace that lingers in the air and around all living things for a few hours, it does not do harm but it used to be a very easy way to track down magical people during the purge. The strongest sorcerers allied to Uther once could follow the magical trail of a weaker one, and that's how, really, only the strongest and smartest sorcerers had been able to survive.

Merlin's golden eyes were frantically still scanning the place. Whatever spell Morgana had done here was stronger and more powerful than anything he had done in his life. It reeked in a way, as if grim was covering the field, it wasn't that the clear looked any different, or the trees, or that the air smelled in any way. Everything _looked_ fine, nothing out of ordinary, but to Merlin's senses and eyes, it was as if the whole place was covered in something rusty, dark, and it was itching in his skin, his magic was already surrounding him, helping him with the feeling of being overcome by her magic.

Nothing looked out of ordinary, but everything did _feel_ wrong.

This, he realized, is the crawling dark feeling he had been feeling since the day started.

All Merlin knew was that whatever had happened here was something he had never encountered before, making his nerves under his body tense. He tried to focus his mind on other things instead, contemplative on what do next. He could feel the calm breathing of Arthur beside him, grounding him, and his friend's signatures around the field, he could feel their faint pulsations through the earth beneath his feet.

The three dots of magic above his head, the sparks that belonged to the young druids, that were overwatching the clear for any danger, and…

Two. Merlin was suddenly jerking a bit on his spot; he could only feel _two_ dots of magic.

Where was the other one?

Before he could panic, due to the disappearance of the bubbly and wavering magic that he had come to understand belonged to Lyaa, he saw her, and Merlin despite being relieved for a second, the next he thought he almost had a heart attack.

Merlin had never thought of having children, it was just something he didn't have the luxury to think about, but at the moment knew this what a father would feel at seeing his child in the verge of death.

Lyaa _, of course_ , had jumped from the tree she had been hiding in, said tree being the one just on top of Morgana's hut. And Merlin watched as she neatly and silently fell gently on her feet on top of the roof, the magic on Morgana's hut was so strong it was swallowed the magic signature of Lyaa in a second.

However, it was not the only thing that Lyaa caused, just that act of hers had caused a wave of effects around the clear, it was minimal, but he could sense as all his friends moved anxiously and fidgeted in their spots at seeing her standing there, alone and unprotected, the closest to Morgan than any of them were.

 _"_ _What is she doing?"_ Arthur whispered incredibly affronted and annoyed. "This was not the plan—Merlin, pull her back."

Merlin was quiet thought, staring as slowly, almost fearfully, Lyaa walked to the side of the hut where a window was closed, silently she kneeled on the rooftop, before placing her hands on the edge and pressing her body down to lay completely on top of it.

"Is she… oh my god." Arthur whispered, already taking a step from around the tree when Lyaa peeked inside the window, half o her body upside down, the quiver at her back dangerously tipping to the side. She leaned far enough that only her eyes and nose would be visible from the inside of the hut.

For whole five seconds no one breathed.

Then her startled eyes snapped up towards Merlin with a frantic movement of her head. Merlin instantly knew what the had to do, he opened a path of magic between them, reaching into her mind and Lyaa allowed him through the second she understood what was happening.

 _"_ _What did you see?"_

 _"_ _A woman…your friend in inside."_ Lyaa held his gaze from yards away, still pegged on top of the hut. Eyes wide with… concern? Fear?

 _"_ _Gwen?"_ Merlin motioned with a movement of his hand for the rest to hold still, taking Arthur by the elbow to keep him from advancing, so firmly he was sure it was going to leave a bruise. " _Is she alive?"_

 _"_ _I… I guess."_ Lyaa's mind felt troubled, and her voice inside his head broke a little as if she was confused. Merlin saw a glimpse of Gwen, unmoving on the floor, a dark path of blood making her way form her head towards the floor. Merlin gulped. " _She's inside the only room of the hut, she looks like she's asleep," Lyaa said quickly, trying to reassure Merlin. "The door is closed so I couldn't see further. But…."_

 _"_ _But?"_

 _"_ _Something…. Emrys can you feel it? The magic. The magic feels wrong here and now that I saw Gwen..._ " Lyaa's knuckles were white around the edge of the roof. " _Something is wrong."_

Merlin tried to calm her through their bond, mentally kicking himself for thinking that Lyaa, the strongest witch of the druids, wouldn't feel it too, and now with the open bond in their minds Lyaa could sense and feel, _very strongly,_ just how much wrong this whole place felt due to his own power.

 _I know._ Merlin said almost apologetically, he had never received mental training, so he didn't know how to connect with Lyaa without her feeling was he was feeling too, able to protect his thoughts, but unable to stop the flowing of raw nerves and emotions he gets just by standing there.

 _"_ _I don't want to be here."_

Merlin smiled sadly, knowing that thought had filtered through their bond without her approval. She was terrified, if the strong feeling of Morgana's magic had been enough to scare him, he only wondered how the young witch was feeling about being so near to such a dangerous woman.

Morgana was literally under her feet and that alone was a distressing thought.

Lyaa was in danger and she needed to get out of there. Merlin grabbed that thought and latched onto it.

 _"_ _Come back into the forest."_ Merlin said calmly, sending her a calming wave of thoughts. _"You've done enough. I'll stay with you until you are safe with Mersan again, Morgana had yet not noticed your arrival, so don't be scared."_

Lyaa just nodded and began walking around the rooftop to take a jump and start climbing the tree when she stopped long enough for Merlin to worry. From the other side of the forest, he saw as Mersan rose to her feet, her weapon in hand, looking torn between going for Lyaa and waiting for Merlin's signal from across the field.

Mersan knew a second sooner than himself that Lyaa was about to do something stupid, apparently.

 _Lyaa?_ Merlin called as he motioned for Arthur to get ready with his sword. The prince didn't wait for a second longer, raising fully to his height, sword in hand, passing his weight one foot to the other, blue eyes focused on the still ajar door that moved an inch or two in the wind, every time it did Arthur's hear jumped on his chest.

She was inside.

Morgana, a woman he had loved as a sister was inside, waiting to kill him.

From around the clear, he saw as his friends readied too, they nodded back at Arthur. Ready when he was. Up in the trees, Merlin could sense those the other two balls of magic bubbling erratically, the twins anxiousness almost palpable at seeing Lyaa take a hesitant step towards the other side of the roof, away from the trunk of the tree she was meant to climb.

Eyes blinking down at her feet with furrowed eyebrows,as if she could see beyond the wood and straw. Merlin able to feel her trepid curiousness almost wanted to yell at her, she took two quick strides before she was doing the same thing she had done before, but now aiming to look from the other window. The one that would glimpse into probably a kitchen or a wider space.

Somewhere where Morgana could see her.

 _"_ _Lyaa, get out of there."_ Merlin called frantically, already taking a step forward, being the first one to step into the clear and out of cover. Arthur was just a step behind, however, he motioned for his knights to stay in place with a practiced movement of his hand.

Stay still.

They still needed to have warriors and eyes around the clear if things got out of the hand.

Arthur felt that the battle had already started somehow, and he was sure it would turn out to be ugly any second now.

 _"_ _Lyaa, don't!"_ Merlin said taking another step, golden eyes fixed on the girl on the ceiling and then traveling frantically over the windows, towards the still tempting ajar door. He expected green angry eyes, a cold-hearted laugh, and black hair lingering on pale skin at any second.

Merlin flared a feeling of angriness and worry at Lyaa, so maybe that could get her to move away.

Lyaa didn't listen to him, he could not hear him, or if she did, she was ignoring him through their bond. Lyaa somewhat distracted now, her own thoughts jumping inside her head so erratically Merlin could not read them, but he could feel her fear and curiosity that had led her to that moment, finally, she peeked her head towards the window.

When Lyaa leaned inside to stare at the hut time just seemed to stop, her eyes grew huge and her erratic thoughts silenced. Merlin could see as whatever she saw interrupted their magical connection so abruptly it felt as if something sharp and hot had sliced their bond in Merlin's head.

He sprinted towards her without a second of hesitation, biting his lip as to not cry her name.

But it was too late.

Arthur was a step behind him, and they saw, just like the rest of their friends around the field, how Lyaa fell messily and gracelessly from the rooftop to the floor.

Dead. Merlin thought as he neared her, eyes shining gold, all senses on overload as he waited for the door to open and finally reveal the woman behind it. Dead. He thought as Lyaa for a whole second stayed on the ground, chest towards the ground, _unmoving_. And Merlin's heart dropped to the floor. Dead. The battle had not even started and Lyaa was already dead? No. No for all gods' sake no. She was just a child!

He almost expected Morgana to open the door and stare at him with unbelievable cold green eyes, a smirk on her face, 'this is the best you could do, Emrys?' she would mock him.

But Morgana didn't show up, instead, Lyaa raised her head frantically then, green eyes focused on the wood walls of the hut. Her limbs shaking as she stared ahead numb, unable to rise to her feet.

Merlin breathed in relief.

She was alive. She was alive but something in the way her body was trembling didn't make Merlin relax, not in the slightest, his magic boiling inside him, trying to warn him of something. In a second Arthur was beside Lyaa, crouching on the floor near the window to avoid being seen. He quickly gathered Lyaa beside him, moving her so her back was against the wall, arm over her chest to keep her pressed to the wall and closer to himself.

He quickly looked at her face, chest, and legs, she looked unharmed but her eyes… her eyes were incredibly scared.

Arthur looked ready to either hug her or scream at her face for her stupidity but he decided against all that and just tucked her into his side. He could feel the tremors rocking her body as if she had just stepped outside a cold lake.

"It's alright." He whispered, barely audible. "It's alright."

Lyaa was unseeing, her green eyes staring at Arthur and then Merlin.

"We have to go." Her voice broke and she didn't bother to be quiet. "We need to go."

Arthur just patted her back, staring at Mersan who had raised but not uncovered her position around the forest. Mersan had calmed significantly at seeing Lyaa unharmed, but her stare was cold as she readied her lance.

What was Arya thinking? Arthur thought in a moment of rage, sending kids to fight her wars?

Arthur turned his stare towards Merlin, who had stopped on the other side of the door, back pressed against the wall. Heart pumping wildly in his chest as they locked eyes.

The whole ordeal had happened in a few seconds… and yet the clear was silent.

Arthur opened his mouth to say something to Merlin but it was then when he felt it, his body going rigid. His throat closed when his nerves detected the unknown feeling he felt as he had stared at the hut.

 _The wrongness._

The wrongness that comes when you are somehow, in the middle of a trap.

This was a trap.

His blue eyes turned towards the door beside him, eyes focused on that little dark split of space that glimpsed inside the hut. Lyaa was breathing harshly, unable to speak.

For a moment Arthur was transfixed on that dark slit, he could not see it, of course, but he could sense it… and furthermore, _smell it_. The smell that was coming from the hut increased when the wind blew softly, making the door swing open half an inch.

Both friends were quiet, frozen on either side of the door, they moved their eyes from the door towards each other, a layer of discomfort, anger, and terror mixed in their eyes.

The smell… it was unbearable.

It was retching.

 _It was wrong._

Merlin nodded towards Arthur as if indicating he was aware of it, suddenly Merlin's blue eyes were huge on his face.

"It's impossible." Merlin mouthed but Arthur narrowed his eyes, hands leaving Lyaa to go and grasp his weapon fiercely.

It might have been impossible, but Arthur knew that smell better than Merlin, there was no doubt in his mind this was the smell of a…. of a… body.

A dead body in decomposition.

Gwen… he thought sadly, unable to stop his thoughts.

Gwen was dead.

That's why Morgana had left everything unattended, she probably wasn't even here, she… she just wanted them to find her like that, hadn't she?

Morgana had killed her just for them to find her, and, probably, as usual, she was somewhere else two steps ahead, maybe this had been her plan all along.

Maybe she was that evil and just did it to hurt them all, make all their efforts in vain.

But it could also mean someone _else_ was dead… maybe… maybe she was inside, playing with their thoughts, wanting them to lower their guard so she could attack them the moment they step inside her dark hut.

Arthur didn't want to find out if he was right or not.

The smell trailed lazily but surely out the slightly ajar door and the two friends shared a glance. Everyone around the field seemed to stop, their friends waiting for a command. Mersan standing side by side with Lancelot.

Gwaine and Elyan where peeking from around a tree, eyes searching their postures. Arthur nodded towards them before looking back at Merlin.

His hold on his sword tightened as he crouched near the entrance, he looked back into Merlin's eyes.

 _"_ _Ready when you are."_ Arthur mouthed towards Merlin, one hand still pressing Lyaa to the wall, however, she looked like she didn't have the energy to move. Lyaa raised a hand to stop them once she realized what they were about to do, and she shook her head, but the friends ignored her.

She didn't understand, dead or not, Gwen safe or not they needed to do this..

Merlin took a second to breathe in. Golden eyes fixed on Arthur, he counted and allowed his senses of magic to travel around the field, looking for his friends and pinpoint their exact location in the field, creating a mental map.

This was his battle, he wanted to tell Lyaa, who looked at him as if trying to tell him something.

He was the greatest sorcerer to ever live, wasn't he? And yet he felt insecurity crawling at his skin. Morgana was a witch that had one goal in life, and that goal was taking the throne, she would tear apart whoever crossed her way.

Merlin, however, was destined to stop her.

And both destinies, he realized now, were equally possible.

He was terrified, would he die? And he had not exactly been ready to die before, but it was always a possibility when he was a sorcerer living in Camelot, but now he was terrified, if he died he would leave his friends, Camelot and Albion at the mercy of an evil witch.

Losing was not an option… and yet… was he ready? Was he ready to face the consequences that failing would entail, that this battle could potentially end with someone dying?

He looked back at Arthur. Who, even if he had not an ounce of magic in his body, looked ready for a fight, with his shield in one hand and his sword in another, crouching on the floor under the window. Waiting for Merlin's signal.

Merlin felt all the insecurities leave him in a moment of sheer clarity.

Because Arthur trusted him. Arthur. The greatest warrior to ever live, probably one of the best strategy makers in this side of the country, a man who had lost everything due to magic: his mother, Morgana, his father, his best friend Edmund. Magic had taken a lot from him, and yet here he was, trusting Merlin with his life, while a the same time ready to sacrifice it for Camelot. For his father.

And for Merlin.

Maybe he couldn't do this, not alone. But they? They definitely could.

They had faced terrible odds together, and Morgana, Merlin decided, was just going to be another chapter in their book.

He nodded as he connected his mind with Arthur's. The proximity helping with the bond, the bond could never be strong enough for them to have a conversation like he could with Lyaa, since Arthur did not possess magic, however, he was gratified when he felt in his bones the decision of Arthur, his calmness in the middle of the calm before the storm.

Merlin nodded and Arthur didn't wait for a second longer, he raised from his spot under the window, taking his place beside Merlin by the other side of the door.

All around the field people moved, the twins jumped down from the tree and into the clear, bows ready, Mersan and Lancelot rounded the house from the perimeter in the forest while Gwaine and Elyan began making their way down the little hill they were hidden above.

The sorcerer and the prince breathed together in an infinite large second and then they moved in unison, together they stood when Merlin finally yanked open the door with a wave of his magic, making the door crash to the floor audibly, side by side they stood at the entrance, Arthur's shield in front of them while Merlin's eyes were ready for any attack to come their way.

Both breathless even when they had not even moved yet, nerves jumping as they stared inside the dark place, the light barely entering through the dark and grim windows.

For a second, all they could focus on was the smell, clouding their senses. Merlin was doing everything in his power to overcome it and push past it, instead focused on the place around him, his eyes darting all over the place trying to take it all in, trying to feel anything that felt out of place. The first thing he noticed was that everything inside the hut seemed broken, out of place; the chairs tumbled over, the table lying on its side. Vases and glasses shattered on the ground. The second was that the place was dark, not a single candlelight in sight, the scarce rays of the sun filtering through the dirty window the only way of illumination.

Thirdly, and more importantly, it was the quiet, Merlin had not been ready for it, and his magic was going erratic around him, telling him to run the other way, alerting of a danger he quite could not see.

And if Merlin had felt the entire time that something was wrong, this definitely was the peak of it.

He felt like throwing up.

He took a tentative step inside the hut while Arthur, his eyes still fixed on the inside of the dark hut, reached blindly for the window just behind him to open it, he was breathing through his mouth, his eyes scanning the place for any dead body, behind the table? On the floor? On the other room?

Even with the window open nothing changed much, and finally giving up and his nervousness getting the best of him, Merlin automatically moved his hand to create a ball of light that shined merrily inside the hut, lighting up the darkest of the corners.

Arthur gasped, sword clambering to the floor while Merlin, out of habit, placed himself in front of Arthur as he raised his hand, his mind already forming spells, his mind already thinking of running outside the hut where they wouldn't be imprisoned in such a small space. Was it Morgana? Was it an enemy? Was it a spell?

"For all the gods in the seven kingdoms," Arthur said, his body trembling with adrenaline at the sight, Merlin immediately lowered his hand, eyes still shining gold, unable to comprehend what his eyes were seeing.

They didn't move, not even when finally Gwaine and Lancelot reached them, staring from outside the window.

"Holy hell." Gwaine said.

Because Morgana was there.

Sitting in the only standing chair in the room at the back of the hut, in her black and tattered robes, facing the door, as if she _had been_ expecting them.

Because Morgana was there, but her body was still and cold, and her green eyes were vacant as she stared at them. The evil smirk on her face lingered creepily in her face, and the gray and yellow look on her skin made her look sickly and pale even under the warm light of Merlin's sphere of light.

Merlin couldn't breathe properly, all thoughts had halted in his head.

Because Morgana was dead.

* * *

A/N: I'm a huge fan of spoilers, but I had been writing over a year so I think I owe it to myself to be quiet and let you guys just read and come to your own conclusions, so during the next chapters I might be a bit quiet on the A/N or slow at answering reviews but just think that I'm on the other side of the screen JUST SCREAMING WITH HAPPINESS BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER HAD BEEN IN THE MAKING FOR A YEAR.

Thank you, thank you all for reading and leaving a review! Thank you for sticking with me. The end, my friends, is upon us.

I have everything planned, my friends, do not worry! but do tell me what you think, maybe killing Morgana was a bit of a bold move here, but trust me with it, you have trusted me 47 chapters, trust me five more.

Hope to hear from you!


End file.
